Licentious Obsession
by Doodles-Ice-Mint
Summary: Its destiny was to be locked away. A pure-blooded youkai, trapped within a body of mixed blood. So fixated on mindless destruction, on survival... What if the beast desired so much more? Inuyasha x Sesshomaru x Inuyasha
1. Craving

A fifth jug of sake was slammed onto the worn wooden table beside its four predecessors as the half-demon who had emptied it howled in laughter at something that was only amusing in his current intoxicated state. Across from him, Miroku downed another cup, emptying what was only his second jug, and stood unsteadily to make obscene gestures to both sexes. After falling on his ass trying to find his seat and causing the inu-hanyou to tumble backward, cackling at the monk's expense, Mirkou beckoned for more sake. The drinks came and kept coming since the monk had performed yet another fake exorcism and their group had been rewarded with free drinks—all night. Thankfully, Kagome had gone back to her time several days beforehand, so she wasn't there to stop them from drowning themselves in the liquor. And, without her only female companion, Sango found a hut to house them for the night and had settled the fox-kit down to sleep. Which left Inuyasha and Miroku to their own devices.

For hours, they drank, laughed, yelled, howled, and told exaggerated tales of their adventures to anyone who would listen and even those who wouldn't. When their audience was exhausted of their stories and they themselves could no longer find enjoyment in sharing, the hanyou and monk stumbled their way to the door and into the cool night air. Arms were wrapped around each other as the two struggled to stay on their feet.

"Ya know—" Inuyasha started but cut himself off with another bout of laughter as he stopped the monk from falling, though they both lurched forward with the effort. "Y—ya know? I ain't just some... Mutt." He spat the word—or tried to, but all of his words were slurred. "I'm just... Not."

Miroku nodded wholeheartedly. "You are _ssssooo_ much more than—than a mutt. Jus' like me. I'm not just a—a perverted monk. I'mm cursed! Don'tcha think that I oughta get _somethin_' every once in awhile? I mean.. I'm curssed!" Pausing to take a breath, the monk hiccupped and giggled. "Sango-she should let me love her! I mean.. I do—I really love her..."

The hanyou looked at his companion in surprised, drunken awe. "Ya.. love her?"

"Pssh—yesss. She's just so.. Pretty and, and pretty. And her _ass—_" The monk tripped forward, groaning at the thought of the slayer. "What 'bout Kagome—you," He pushed into the hanyou's side. "Must love her."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't love _her_!" He shoved the monk back, but pushed to hard and toppled them both over. Limbs tangled, slowed by the alcohol, and the pair laughed as they tried to shove each other away. Eventually, they gave up and rested on the ground, out of breath as they stare up at the clear sky. "I don't love any 'hers,' ya damn baka." The hanyou heaved a sigh and tried to roll to his feet, only to land on his stomach with a flop.

"Whatdya mean?" Miroku tried to sit up, but groaned again, this time because of a wave of dizziness that swept over him and laid back down. "Ohhhhh. You—you like dick then?"

For some reason, the hanyou burst out laughing and hit his fist against the packed dirt several times before he curled up, stomach cramping. "Yeah—yeah. I like that. Nonono, wait. I _love_ it." Inuyasha suddenly turned and prodded the monk. "Didja know? Before that... _Wench _arrowed me to that tree—I wasss havin' sex!"

Miroku only turned his head, too lazy to do anything else as he looked at the hanyou with a drunken look of wonder. "With—hic—With guyyys?"

"Oh yeeaahh," Inuyasha nodded and slowly stumbled to his feet. "C'mon. We gotta get back." He offered a hand and the monk accepted, being rather roughly yanked to his feet.

The two resumed walking and after a few minutes of silence, the monk glanced at Inuyasha. "You need a fuck-that must be why you're so grumpy!" He nodded, then said in a sing—songy voice, "Inuyasha needsa fuck~ Inuyasha ne—"

The hanyou laughed and threw the monk off balance, effectively shutting him up. Their banter continued as they wandered, stumbled, and tripped lost through the village in search of the hut Sango had shown them earlier.

"My... My brother—he's a real ass. I don' know why th' ol' man had to, to..." Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes before glancing at the monk. "Oi—you listenin' ta me?"

"You... Want to fuck Shesshomaru?" While Inuyasha had moved past sex, Miroku's one track mind had yet to do the same. Before the hanyou could respond, the monk was nodding, looking rather thoughtful for a drunk. "He does have a nice ass... But—not as good as Sango-chan's!" His pitch rose toward he end of his declaration and he grinned, wanting the entire world to know how amazing the woman's ass was. Just before he could sing a song about the slayer, the hanyou cut in.

"Y—ya think my brother's ass is hot?!"

Miroku chuckled, "Nonono, Yasha. _You _think your brother's ass is hot—I said it was nice. But... Not as good a—"

Inuyasha growled, startling the monk who glanced over to be met with glaring golden eyes bleeding red. The hanyou felt a short burst of possessiveness and imagined digging his claws into the monk for talking about what was his-even if what he said was true and the youkai did have a nice ass.

In his drunken state, the monk couldn't fully comprehend what had happened and he didn't try to. But somehow, through the fog of alcohol, he knew red, demonic eyes on the hanyou weren't good. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

The hanyou whined and rubbed his gut where Miroku had punched him, forgetting his previous thoughts. "Ow—whatdja do that for!"

"I thought for sure you were gonna pass out!"

"Keh..." The hanyou hiccuped and dragged the monk along, searching for the right hut. They'd probably circled the village a dozen times already. But then, on what must have been the *fifteenth* time around... "Ah—Aha! This one—this is the right one!"

Miroku practically flung himself at the side of the hut, mistaking it for a doorway and cried out pathetically. "Sangooo-chaan! Sangooo-chaan!"

Inuyasha shoved the monk, ears twitching. "Shhhut it, wouldja." The hanyou pointed toward the actual doorway with a groan. "Jus' go 'lready."

Miroku crawled to the door and glanced back at the hanyou. "Le's go."

Inuyasha took a step forward, ready to kick the monk's ass. "I'm comin—" Then he stopped. Something told him... That hut was not where he wanted to go. His face scrunched up in concentration. He _knew _the voice that was coaxing him, tempting him with promises of pleasure. For all the sake in him, he couldn't figure it out. But he liked the images the voice was flashing in his mind; of naked skin and sex. "Oi! I ain't comin'... I gotta do.. Something." He nudged the monk's ass with his foot just for good measure and tossed Tetsuseiga toward him. The voice said it would be better without his sword. "I'll seeya la'er."

With no further comment, Inuyasha turned and bounded to the outskirts of the village before lunging into the woods. Such a simple task made difficult by his intoxication, but he felt almost like he was floating... Aside from when he collided with trees and branches. But eventually, he didn't even feel conscious of that. On one particularly hard landing, he bit into his lip with too large fangs. The water of the puddle he splashed through reflected reddening eyes and jagged stripes on his cheeks just as clearly as it did the moon. Slowly, his youkai side was making itself known, but he was too drunk to care. And without Tetsuseiga, it would have no trouble influencing him. For now, it was only ensuring he was headed in the correct direction. West.

* * *

With each step even, poised, and silent, the daiyoukai of the western lands glided through the grand halls of his esteemed mountain-side palace. Not one servant could be seen wandering the halls, though it was not a great surprise, considering the substantially small staff for a lord's palace, as well as the time of night. A sigh festered in his breast as he walked, threatening to make itself known to the conveniently empty halls. It had been quite some time since Sesshomaru had ventured back to his home where the bedding was soft, the environment was agreeable, and every imaginable luxury awaited him. The time where children (and everyone else for that matter) should be asleep was long passed, but Rin had just managed to drift off. Upon her first visit, Rin was granted her own room within the palace. The brightly colored fixings and the canopy bed suited her well. One would believe that a warm bed all to one's self would be more satisfactory than night, after night, sleeping outdoors on the ground with a campfire and a dragon. Children were; however, curious little things. How was Sesshomaru to know that, upon every return to the palace, each first night would be prolonged by the child's restlessness over Ah-Un being left outside. Rin had grown impossibly attached to the beast. But it would not do to bring a dragon inside.

Sesshomaru was tired. It went right down to his bones. His appetite had dwindled lately. As had his tolerance. Though it was likely only Rin would notice such a small change. The Lord could be perfectly content and still hardly eat. And tolerance was not something he cared to utilize. Perhaps it was simply homesickness? No, not likely. Too little time to himself—time to think. The Lord had intended to retire to his chambers, but instead, at the last minute, chose the left extravagant door at the end of the hall, rather than the right. It had been far too long since Sesshomaru had bathed in hot water. And with finery soaps.

The room which housed Sesshomaru's large, personal bath was gloriously steamed. The still water wafted some sort of dissolved, fragrant salts. Bamboo shelving held a neat array of every luxuriant bath concoction that would suit a noble's fancy. Temptation was far too great. The youkai lord was out of his garments in moments, snatching a chosen soap, shampoo, and oil, and stepping leisurely into the hot water. Once he was fully submerged to his shoulders, and his vials were neatly aligned along the side, he then allowed himself a sigh. He rested his head against the edge of the pool, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythmic churning of the small cycling waterfall. _I will close them...only for...a moment_.

* * *

Inuyasha ran, leapt, and bounded onward. Rather than grow fatigued by the exercise, he was growing more awake and feeling more alive. His heart was racing with only partially shrouded anticipation of what was going to happen—part of him knowing and craving while the other, blissfully unaware was tempted with vague promises. Everything was a blur as he went-passing through villages and forests without a glance for their occupants. The inner voice driving him would not allow for any distractions.

The further and longer the hanyou ran, the more steady he became. Less stumbling and tripping as his eyes flickered between their normal golden hue and a bloodied red that told the story of half his blood. Still, Inuyasha was intoxicated and only partially aware of what was happening; of how his youkai was slowly melding into his mind and easing into control. The youkai energy inside him, no longer bound and forced down by Tetsuseiga, reveled in the new found freedom and was more than eager to carry out a plan it had been set on for some time. All the while, Inuyasha was oblivious. He ran where he was coaxed and his youkai used his body as nothing more than a vessel.

The hanyou was still somewhat conscious of his surroundings. He noticed that the ground had inclined and grew jagged with rocks, but the sake drowning his brain wouldn't let him puzzle out what that meant. And all the scents that were growing stronger, more frequent were also smothered by his intoxication. His youkai, on the other hand, was hyper alert and rapidly cataloged each scent until it found that _one_. It urged Inuyasha forward until a large palace came into view, silhouetted by the glow of the full moon. At the sight of the grand building, the hanyou's youkai was nearly giddy and his excitement transferred to Inuyasha's drunken mind. The now eager hanyou followed the whispered directions and easily snuck past the few guards he'd spotted. Once he was in the courtyard it seemed as though he was but a puppet on a string and someone else was controlling him as he navigated the gardens and eventually made his way inside. He had less and less control as he stalked through unfamiliar halls with a prowess and silence capable only of youkai and confused burned brightly in his muddled mind because he caught scents he was sure he knew, but could not recognize them. No matter how much he might have wanted to, his body would not stop and investigate. And he was too drunk to realize what that meant.

Vaguely, Inuyasha noticed that was one scent in particular that was steadily growing stronger. In fact—the scent seemed to be everywhere; he remembered the first whiff he got a few miles before the castle came into view. It had steadily grown stronger and now, he was following the newest trail. The hanyou found himself humming quietly in appreciation. It was a deep, musky scent laced with refined touches of something... Softer. Maybe flowers... He wasn't sure. And he had no more time to think about it as his hand rose to push open an ornate door.

Steam trickled out as the hanyou stepped into the inviting warmth of the air. Quietly, the door slid shut behind him and he turned to gaze through moonlit steam at the room which he had entered. There were many rich scents floating through the area, but only one mattered. He stalked closer, noticing discarded clothes and his ears flicked toward the sound of soft breathing disguised by the trickle of water.

His gaze then fell upon the naked, prone form of... His brother. That's when Inuyasha began to question why he was there. What was the voice thinking? He needed to go bac—the hanyou was pushed away, ticked into the same mental space his youkai used to occupy as the energy flooded his system, overwhelming his drunken mind and seizing full control. Fangs lengthened, claws sharpened and grew finer tips, and eyes turned a lustful red, nearly glowing in the eery lighting.

Closer the hanyou crept, carefully avoiding the vials lined along the edge of the warm pool. Predatory eyes swept over the still, sleeping lord's form with a leer as Inuyasha slowly straightened and derobed himself, dropping the articles uncaringly. The lord slept on while the hanyou circled the pool once, and then again. With a toothy grin, Inuyasha slipped into the warm pool just opposite of his quarry.

As he slowly glided through the water, causing as little a disturbance as possible, the hanyou was given a chance to study the normally stoic creature's more vulnerable side. The moonlight lent an air of radiance as it danced across fair skin and silver hair. The youkai markings were bright and proud, showing a heritage of power and nobility. The youkai now in control of Inuyasha's body wanted to growl in pleasure. But he made no such noise. Instead, he eased closer and traced a claw through floating silver hair. So close now... The hanyou moved in more, invading the lord's personal space as he nudged a pale outstretched leg open enough so he could inch between them. Still, the hanyou tried to touch the sleeping youkai as little as possible. Keeping some distance between them, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of his brother's head. He dipped his head, his wet hair drifting along the surface of the water and brushing both his own skin and the youkai's. The hanyou stopped moving when his nose was nearly touching the pale, vulnerable flesh of the youkai's exposed neck. Then, he slowly raised his head, his nose gently touching skin and tracing along the pulsing jugular vein as he inhaled the scent of his prey. The knowledge that such a creature as the one who lay beneath him, unaware, would soon be his was nearly as intoxicating as the amount of sake that it had taken for the hanyou to lose his inhibitions and leave himself vulnerable to his youkai side.

* * *

_What...is this? This is not the time to do this. Someone is...approaching...coming closer... An intruder... I must not..._ But everything was so warm. He was floating—buoyant in the ethereal heat. Submerged in docile flames that would lick his entire body rather than sear it. The air was thick and looming, shrouding him, forming into wisps that caressed his face and neck. _That scent...I must eradicate it._ Someone was too near. His instincts conflicted, confusing his senses, informing him of a predator and yet freezing him in place with cautious whispers of...distant promise? What was this haze, this cocoon? His instincts were flawless. Or they had been. Something was disconcerting them. Something was wrong. Normally lightning responses were impeded and slowed down to dangerous levels, leaving an entirely new response to fill the quiescent void. This would not do.

Sesshomaru's keen eyes snapped open, the moon-glossed pupils reverting to mere slits while gall, lust, assertion, and powerful youki crashed down upon his senses. His fist connected callously with the jaw of the one who dared profane the neck of a youkai lord.

* * *

The calm gained by the lord's scent was shattered as quickly as the blow landed. The hanyou's reaction was just as rapid; the hit being perceived as a challenge and lighting a wildfire in his veins, urging him to prove and enforce his dominance. With a feral snarl his head whipped back to face the youkai and one hand shot to the lord's throat, fingers curling to apply pressure until claws depressed skin, nearly piercing it. The pulse beneath his fingers only served to arouse the frenzied hanyou further as he glared at the lord, lip twitching every so slightly to expose his lengthened fangs, and pressed his body closer to Sesshomaru's.

* * *

Sesshomaru grasped the hand that shackled his throat, willing his sluggish mind to focus. The figure before him... It was Inuyasha. Indeed, it was him, but not entirely. The red eyes glowed and the harsh claws cut and the fierce growl echoed. The daiyoukai had been this way before, been in this state of immobility and nothingness. Back then, the encounter had been from afar, and now...the creature was touching him, exacting its wrath, filling his senses. The potent youki was a lash to his awareness and ability stray from the strange, foreign intents wafting from the one called Inuyasha. The youki was not dispersed in madness as it had been when those searing eyes connected with his core for the first time. The power was condensed, focused in on one thing in particular, one thing that forced its way in—infected his body. But his body would not fight. It refused him. His command meant nothing over even himself. Whatever his brother's desire, it had ensnared him. Was there no escape? Perhaps he did not care. The Western sky would bear witness as coherency fled him—as something of the likes he'd never heard, called to him, tearing from him an impulsive and inconceivable arousal. Golden eyes widened, a split moment of comprehension lavishing his remaining nerves with the first, and perhaps final, sense of a recalcitrant fate.

* * *

Placated by the fact that he was not being fought against, Inuyasha's grip eased, if only minutely, and his thumb stroked over the pulsing flesh it covered. Like a balm, the small action served to soothe the hanyou for a moment before something more instinctual and desire—stirred took control of him. Helpless against the primal drive, Inuyasha levered the youkai to his feet before turning him around. As soon as he released the lord's throat, that hand moved to his brother's back and he pushed the youkai's torso down, claws biting into skin until the lord's chest was pressed against the floor beyond his bath. Inuyasha leaned down, his body lining against his brother's as he reveled in the pleasure of the direct bodily contact. Anything more than action was beyond him—thoughts could not be awoken from the lustful slumber induced by his own instincts. Words were meaningless as both bent arms barred either side of the youkai beneath him, letting some of his weight rest atop the lord. It was a low growl, rather than a taunt or explanation, that rumbled from his fanged mouth as he ran his tongue over a pale shoulder. Scent, taste, and touch were proving to incite a deep-rooted eroticism and kindle a warmth in the pit of the hanyou's stomach as his hardened member rubbed against his brother's skin.

* * *

Thought was useless, apparently. His instincts gave him no opportunity. His mind screamed at him to retaliate, but he could not. Whatever the hanyou was giving off, it had completely paralyzed his sense of actuality—save for a striking sense of touch. His consciousness swam like never before. His mind, his heart? Sesshomaru was not sure they were still there, let alone what they might be telling him. Was it magic? The lord's breath increased as his body was shoved forward and bent over, presenting his rear to the frenzied hanyou. With clouded eyes, Sesshomaru tried to glance behind him, but Inuyasha's tongue had found the skin of his shoulder, blocking his view with a curtain of grey hair and a flash of fang. The lord furrowed his brows, blinking a few times as though the strange feeling enveloping him could be cleared away if what he saw ceased to entrance him. Then something snapped back into place as his instincts quarreled. A warning growl rippled from his throat as something pressed into the small of his back, dangerously close to where nothing had ever dared to venture.

* * *

Reddened eyes narrowed as Inuyasha snapped his jaws just beside the youkai's ear with a short grumble. The growl the lord gave him was ignored as he slid his hands to either side of his brother's body. Claws scraped against skin, raising faint irritated lines along the youkai's ribs down to his striped hips. The hanyou's body followed his roaming hands until he was partially submerged once more and his mouth was at the small of the lord's back. One hand stayed at the youkai's right hip while the other slid lower to cup a firm globe. Claws that previously dug into flesh turned almost reverent as they gently caressed the pale, wet skin. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, pleased, as he spread the youkai's cheeks and pressed his nose between the two pieces of flesh. In the next moment, his tongue was lapping over the lord's entrance and his claws were cutting into his brother's hip to inhibit any resistance.

* * *

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as foreign, sleazy claws trailed down his body. As the roving hands reached his backside, the lord growled again, increasing in volume as his cheeks were forced apart. His attempt at intimidation broke in his throat when what he knew as soft, wet tongue, swiped across his virginal entrance. Saturated silver hair flew through the air as Sesshomaru whipped his head back around to glance incredulously behind him. The daiyoukai, in seeing his brother's face ensconced in his rear, was struck with a flash of alarm, setting his fingers aglow with poison as he positioned his one arm to strike. With another swipe of the tongue and the harsh sting of the claws at his hips, the lord's hand only managed to entangle itself in long grey hair with a grip of death as a dull hiss escaped his mouth. _This is...not happening..._

* * *

With a low, threatening growl the hanyou nuzzled his face deeper and circled the youkai's entrance again, moistening it. His claws slid down as he gripped his brother tighter in retaliation for the hand in his hair and he felt blood on his fingers. The scent of the crimson liquid set Inuyasha's mind spinning and his length ached in its neglect. Quickly, he jerked the lord's hips back and pressed his tongue forward, slipping it into the youkai. A fierce desire controlled the moist muscle as it wiggled and laved within the lord's entrance. The feeling of his brother's muscles around his tongue urged the hanyou to speed his preparation. He'd barely stopped himself from taking his brother raw and hard to show his dominance. But a small portion of his lust-crazed mind would not allow such treatment. It was not only dominance he craved though; a need to be accepted mingled in as well. Inuyasha withdrew slightly, his tongue swirling over the youkai's entrance several more times before he completely removed his face from his brother's ass, licking his lips as he raised his gaze to Sesshomaru's. The hanyou gripped the hand that was curled in his hair, letting his claws bite into flesh until he was released. Keeping his grasp on his brother's striped wrist, he jerked the youkai's arm up and pinned the slightly bloodied appendage behind Sesshomaru's back as he leaned over the prone form beneath him. His free hand found his hardened cock and Inuyasha lined himself up with his brother's moistened entrance, leaning further down to lick the blood from his fingers which remained locked on his brother's wrist as he jerked his hips forward.

* * *

No amount of seizing the hanyou's hair in his manic hand seemed to quell the strange feeling of the writhing, impudent tongue just inside him. He met eyes with Inuyasha, conceiving without waver who he was, and yet...staring into a blank, curious face of atrocity. Before Sesshomaru could blink in response to the ravenous look, his arm was wrenched behind him, the force pushing his marked cheek into the floor. The senseless form of his brother leaned over him, the moonlight casting his shadow over the pinned daiyoukai. This was it. Sesshomaru was to be taken by a hanyou. And without intention, he had braced himself for it. _Obliteration_. Such a thing seemed so out of reach. So futile. Of course, there was apprehension, loathing, uncertainty in his hardened eyes. But there was that feeling again. That feeling which kept him in slumber, which halted his pride, which intrigued his subconscious to a level high enough to subdue his control over himself. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath as Inuyasha's cock plunged into him.

* * *

The youkai controlling Inuyasha's mind and body was hyperaware of the warmth and tightness that began to surround his length as he eased himself forward, understanding it would be better to cause as little pain to his partner as possible now. Before, the wounds he'd inflicted were necessary to subdue the lord. However, in this moment and the coming moments, a mutual pleasure should be reached—it needed to be. With a low groan, Inuyasha closed his eyes and gripped his brother's hip with his free hand as he leveled out. While unable to not sheathe himself completely, he had at least restrained himself from thrusting in rapidly and taking the youkai like he was nothing but a common whore. It was for a brief moment that the hanyou's body stayed tense and still, like a wire pulled taut before his restraint snapped and he gave into the frenetic desire that lit his nerves. Hips pulled back and his hold at the youkai's hip tightened as he growled out his pleasure at finally feeling the lord around his manhood. Inuyasha's hips eagerly drove forward again and he repeated the action, losing himself to the carnal ecstasy as each stroke into his brother's body began to quicken.

* * *

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut as his rectum stretched to allow the foreign intrusion. His captured breath finally fled his lungs when the hanyou stilled for a moment. The youkai tensed during this moment of stillness, unable to help it, constricting around the hanyou when he assuredly pulled back out. Sesshomaru ground his teeth as he took the cock, jerking his arm against his brother's restraint until— "Nngh.." Sesshomaru pushed his hips back against the hanyou's in surprise as the hard length slid against something inside, something that sent more blood to his own straining organ. Inuyasha's swift thrusts formed a rhythm that Sesshomaru found himself taking to easily. The hanyou slid in and out of him now without any further undesirable friction, causing Sesshomaru to experimentally rock his hips, attempting to ease that pleasurable spot in line with Inuyasha's aim. Heat rushed to his face as he panted, disregarding the disheveled hair stuck to his moistened skin. With a low groan, and his cheek still pressed to the floor, the daiyoukai opened his eyes and directed his narrowed gaze at the hanyou again as he pulled his arm against the hanyou's grasp—a silent, insistent warning that he would need it back.

* * *

Ears perked towards the sound of panting and the groan the youkai issued. Inuyasha's gaze fell to his brother's and narrowed in response, flicking between the arm he held and the lord's face. With a warning growl the hanyou released his brother and gripped both hips firmly, jerking the youkai back as he thrusted forward to show he still had control.

* * *

Finally free, Sesshomaru's arm slipped back into the water, just before he was jerked back away from the side of the pool with a vice-like hold on his hips. He remained leaning forward, not finding the will to straighten his posture while his brother pounded into him. With an impatient snarl, Sesshomaru thrust his arm behind them and imbedded his claws in the hanyou's flexing ass, throwing his head back, shoving his brother deeper inside himself—never having imagined that this end of a fuck could permeate his vision with more stars than there were in a clear night sky.

* * *

With a grunt, the hanyou pistoned his hips forward roughly as he leaned over his brother until his chest was nearly touching the elder's back and one hand slunk from the lord's hip to his engorged cock. Inuyasha held the hot flesh tightly and growled against the youkai's shoulder as he felt claws dig deeper into his skin. A moment later, his hand was sliding roughly against his brother's water-slicked dick just as rapidly as he was hammering into the pale body. Inuyasha growled again, this time it was a deeper, more primal sound that was brought on by the searing brand pleasure was burning into his body.

* * *

A firm grip on his sex, a moan of approval hummed from Sesshomaru's lips as the hanyou rubbed him without restraint. With the rising ecstasy, Sesshomaru's hips moved erratically, relishing in the sound of skin meeting skin with rapid, wet slaps. Dire claws dug deeper as the youkai continued to guide the hanyou into him. Sesshomaru panted raggedly, close to exasperation. He was so near to what he desired, to the much needed release, but there was something else—something he had to do. Inuyasha's deep, possessive growls pushed the lord further to the edge of his sanity. So...close. The hanyou pounded into him once more with further pressure on his cock as Sesshomaru's claws released his brother's bloodied rear and clasped the back of his neck, slamming his hips back to meet the thrust. The daiyoukai nearly roared with the force of his climax—but he could not. He'd yanked the hanyou fully on top of him with that final thrust, threw his head back, and sank his teeth deep into the hanyou's shoulder, locking his jaws as he rode out his release impaled on his brother's length and stroked by his brother's hand.

* * *

The hanyou choked on a gravelly groan as he was jerked down unexpectedly and his cock was engulfed in a tight, spasming heat. He felt his brother come in his hand as fangs pierced his skin, drawing forth blood. Inuyasha moaned, eyes nearly rolling back. _This_ was why he'd ventured to the lord's home. This beast he'd become, his youkai, would finally take what he'd claimed as his own. And it saw Sesshomaru as his and his alone. That dreaded sword had kept the youkai locked away for far too long, but now-now he had freedom. Freedom to resume pounding into the lord and relish in the spastic muscles as they clenched around his throbbing length; to stroke his brother's member as it began to soften, ensuring he'd milked the lord; and to finally be pushed over the edge of pleasure by the teeth imbedded in his shoulder, by the overwhelming scents of blood and sex, and by the feeling that washed through him with each powerful thrust into his brother's body. Inuyasha gave a ragged snarl as he slammed into his brother's body once last time and bent his head forward, contorting himself and the lord as his mouth closed the over pale skin below Sesshomaru's clavicle. The hanyou gripped silver hair and jerked the lord's head further back as he came hard, his cock being caressed and squeezed fervidly. His fangs sliced into skin until a tangy taste met his tongue and he knew, in the precise moment, the daiyoukai was his.

* * *

Sesshomaru's bloodied fangs retracted from Inuyasha's shoulder as mutual fangs plunged into his chest with burning, delicious pain and searing power, tearing a gasp from his throat as he clung to the back of the hanyou's neck while the beast released inside him, pulling his hair and thrusting mercilessly, nearly raising the lord's cock for a second time. Then, the force of the crazed hanyou lessened and Sesshomaru stood still, rigid, digging his claws into Inuyasha's scruff, panting. Inuyasha opened his mouth, releasing the youkai's ravaged flesh. Then everything was dark—and Sesshomaru fell.

* * *

Body tense and somehow relaxed in a euphoric bliss, Inuyasha's arms encircled the youkai before he could damage himself and pulled the lord's bloodied form down with him as he slumped into the water, slipping himself out of his brother in the process. The hanyou shifted until his back was against the wall of the bath, much like Sesshomaru's position when he'd arrived, and settled his brother between his legs. The youkai's head rested on his unmarked shoulder, leaving his pale throat exposed. Not one to waste the opportunity, Inuyasha nuzzled his face into the crook of his brother's neck and hummed quietly. Arms tightened around the lord before the hanyou's youkai calmed and eyes, the color of the blood on his claws, closed in contentment and exhaustion as he relinquished his hold on consciousness.

* * *

Okay. Hey reader! ConspiringWordAddict and I are back. As you may have noticed, this is a roleplay. We have posted a few of these, but we have actually written soooooo many of these since then. We have decided to start posting again (as slightly more practiced writers). This is going to be a multi-chapter story. We have written more than this, but we decided to post some to see what sort of reactions we might get ;) Soooo some reviews would be perfect motivation for the continuation of this story. Thanks!

I play the role of Sesshomaru and ConspiringWordAddict plays the role of Inuyasha.

We both will always have these specific characters, but we will incorporate other characters as well.


	2. Marked

I forgot to say so in the first chapter, but...

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY OF INUYASHA. WE OWN THIS PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS WE DECIDE TO CREATE. THAT IS ALL.

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed softly in tranquil slumber, the warmth of the morning sun streaming down on his face. With a small grumble of defiance, the youkai turned away from the sun, causing whatever he was laying on to shift as he settled back down and pressed his face into the agreeable surface. Whatever was beneath him, 'twas not his normal place of rest but the lord wondered groggily why this was so. He had not rested this well in ages. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as pleasing scents from the smooth, warm surface flooded his nose, filling his near-consciousness with but one single word—_mate_.

Still as the dead lodged beneath a crushing boulder, Sesshomaru's breathing ceased altogether. Eyes, now fully awake, dawned on a tanned male chest with stunned fixation on its slow rise and fall. The _live_ body beneath him—as in he had not just killed something and lain with its corpse which would have been far more probable considering a corpse's lack of ability to make noise, move, or retaliate—was naked, sunlight glistening over the commoner's tan, contrasted by the thick, ashen hair...

The youkai lord's form lurched from the arms that encircled him as he gazed in horror at the one he'd spent the night with.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled sleepily at the sudden lack of warmth and shifted minutely. But everything ached—his head especially. And.. Was that water? The trickling seemed magnified and he felt as though his brain were throbbing against his skull. With a groan, the hanyou attempted to roll away from the noise and the sunlight searing his eyelids, succeeding only in slipping and dunking himself in—in a lake, maybe a river? No, it was too warm to be those things. Sputtering, Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, hand gripping the hard edge of something as water ran down his body. His.. Naked body. Shit—that damn monk. What the hell did he get them into? "Miroku... I'm gonna... kill ya." Wet, grey hair was plastered to his skin as his eyes finally opened and he turned in search of his perverted friend, in search of answers. The sight that met his golden eyes confounded his already aching mind and his mouth hung open, complaints for the monk frozen on his tongue. His mind could not comprehend the image of his brother standing before him, naked and bloodied, nor could his mouth form anything but a weak, meaningless noise of confusion.

* * *

It was indeed after Sesshomaru had wrenched the hanyou out of the water by his throat that the lord found the ability to speak. The youkai was far from exercising his usual calm—he was livid. Not even a spec of red and his eyes could have emerged straight from Hell. "What—have you done to me."

* * *

Inuyasha struggled against the hand closed over his throat, raising his own in an attempt to gain leverage and alleviate the pressure. But something stirred in his mind and he felt a growl bubbling in his chest. The noise was not his own—he still wasn't sure exactly what was happening and his mind was too sluggish too understand. "The fuck.. Are you talking about?"

* * *

"You," Sesshomaru spat in an accusing tone, shaking the hanyou with emphasis. "I awoke with _you_. Like," _shake_, "this!" Sesshomaru's glare pierced into Inuyasha as he quickly assessed his disheveled appearance and the dried, sticky blood staining his hair and left shoulder. "Why."

* * *

The hanyou groaned, both the volume of his brother's voice and the shaking was making his head spin. But the youkai's tone, his actions, his stance—it was all sending waves of anger rolling through him as well. The pain of his hangover was pushed aside briefly as he gripped his brother's wrist tightly until his claws punctured skin, the feel of fresh blood rising a sense of deja vu. "Stop it," Inuyasha's voice was hardly more than a growl as he returned the lord's glare, that same something which was angered by his brother was flaring and dizzying the hanyou.

* * *

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and blinked at his hand, its grip having loosened almost immediately. _Well, it is not as if he can speak if he passes out from lack of air,_ he reasoned, brushing aside the strange unsettling feeling at choking the hanyou aloft. A pointed glare, locked on his brother, the lord slowly lowered him back into the water. "Answer me, hanyou. And why do you not smell like yourself? You smell..." _Incredibly_. The blood drained from Sesshomaru's face as he prayed to the gods that he was merely ill.

* * *

Inuyasha's annoyance eased as he was released, but that sense of... He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it remained right below the surface, ready it ignite at the slightest thing. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what happened?" He lifted his hand to stroke through his hair but saw the blood and stopped himself. "Last I knew, I was drinking—I don't even know how I got here!" He growled again, the noise making him cringe. "I don't remember anything!"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked hard at his brother. "I..." _Red eyes, biting claws..._ "I do not quite..." _Gleaming fangs, wicked tongue... The power...and the aching pleasure._ "You fucked me." The lord's voice was so even and matter-of-factly that he could have been giving the time of day. He was either irrefutably numb or the knowledge that he had sex in the submissive position with his hanyou brother was irrelevant to the fact that the change Sesshomaru sensed in Inuyasha was beginning to plant dreadful seeds of unease in his gut.

* * *

The hanyou swallowed, his own mind confusing him. Why was there an immense sense of pride welling in his chest as his brother made that admission? He might've preferred a fuck with a guy over a female, but... He'd _never_ thought of the youkai like... Like _that_. Sesshomaru was... His brother. It was weird to even—but they'd.. Inuyasha groaned and slid lower in the water until he could rest his head on the edge of what he now recognize as a bath. Likely Sesshomaru's... His scent was all over the place after all. The hanyou found himself breathing deeply, eyes closed as he tried to figure out what had happened. Unknowingly, his brother's scent and presence was mollifying his muddled mind. The tension eased out of his muscles and the thing lurking in his mind relaxed. Inuyasha didn't understand any of it. But the more he focused on last night's events the more his head hurt. Just before he gave up, thinking the memories beyond his reach, something flickered. Then again. Seconds later, a scene bloomed to life in his mind. He remembered it; he'd... Just entered the youkai's bath and saw his brother. But after that.. Everything was black. Not for long though. Another scene flared to life and it was someone else's thoughts that floated through his mind as he watched pale, striped skin bleed red as claws dug into the flesh. The images and clips kept changing, but he'd done none of what he was being shown. The possessive thoughts that shook him to his core were not from himself. Nor was the burning desire his own. As what he saw changed from clawing and snarling to thrusting and growling he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Phantom sensations were crawling across his skin and he shuddered in relief when the depiction faded. Within moments though, another appeared. Slowly, he was beginning to realize the one from whose view he'd been watching everything was none other than himself. It wasn't possible though... His mind proved him wrong as residual pleasure slunk through his body and he watched the youkai throw his head back, fangs digging into his skin. Then, his vision field dropped and he realized this.. Other him was biting back. Inuyasha ran his tongue over his mouth, still able to taste the faint tang of blood. A single, growled word floated through his mind. _Mate_. It jolted him and his eyes widened, meeting his brother's as he said the only thing he could think of. "It wasn't me."

* * *

Sesshomaru gave his brother an incredulous look, still standing in waist-high water. "Do you think me asinine? Of course it was you." Sesshomaru sighed, vexed that none of his questions had been answered.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, adamant. "I wouldn't do.. _That_." It just.. Couldn't be. Was there really another explanation though? None that he could think of. He looked at his claws again, blood dried beneath them. He felt the ache where his brother's claws had dug into his skin, where fangs had torn into muscle. No—this wasn't.. It shouldn't have happened. The hanyou growled, fists clenching as an irrational anger boiled in his chest. It wasn't like moments before—the thing had no part in fueling this emotion—this was completely Inuyasha as he stood jerkily and stomped his way through the water as best he could until he could jab a clawed finger into his brother's chest. "You coulda stopped me! Baka, you _should_ have!"

* * *

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and snarled at the advancing hanyou. "I wanted to, imbecile, but I could not! You did something to me! And whatever your vile enchantment, it is still—" In a gesture of bewilderment, his hand found its way to his chest. Cutting himself off from his defense, the pads of the youkai's fingers prodded the tender area that should long have disappeared. His eyes flicked to the hanyou's shoulder, to where he then laid the palm of his hand. His thumb stroked over the enflamed scar softly, coming away with sticky blood, a hitch in his breath. "Inuyasha..."

* * *

The hanyou tensed, ready to deny the lord's claims. But then, the youkai touched him and a strange sense of contentment calmed him. Unwillingly, his eyes closed briefly as he relished in the gently stroking. With the abrupt realization of what was happening, Inuyasha jerked away and broke contact. He was panting lightly as he looked at the lord in alarm. "Don't.." He shook his head slowly, skin tingling pleasantly. "Don't do that."

* * *

Sesshomaru drew his hand back, lips thinned, eyes grave with confirmation. "We are marked."

* * *

Ears flicked anxiously as he caught sight of the bite on his brother's chest. "Yeah, I see that." Unsettled by the youkai's tone, Inuyasha leaned away slightly as though proximity could change anything. At the same time though, something hummed eagerly in his mind, expressing a great pleasure with those words spoken aloud. That word resonated within his mind again; _mate_. The mental rumble was ignored as he refocused on his brother. "What's it mean..?"

* * *

Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru shut his eyes for a moment. To be perfectly honest, the youkai was wondering the very same thing. He understood it in theory, of course, but in reality... His hand returned to his own mark, the one bestowed upon him by his own brother. The lord knew it was pointless to berate the hanyou, for he had also crossed a pivotal line. Sesshomaru sank back into the water, opening his eyes, but averting them from his brother. "Henceforth, we are mates."

* * *

"Mates..." He repeated the word with a frown. His subconscious obviously knew what was going on... But he himself hardly knew anything about what it meant. Of course, he'd heard a little as he passed through various territories. The information consisted of a passionate love and a life-long bond. Inuyasha shook his head—he couldn't have something like that with... With Sesshomaru—his brother. The hanyou looked over at the lord. "We don't have to be right? I mean, there's gotta be some way to fix it..."

* * *

"..Yes." Though the separation of mates was rare, the lord had heard of it done. In fact, his own father had done it—to be with the human who birthed Inuyasha. "It should be simple since there is no emotional connection."

* * *

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief; he wouldn't have to be tied to his brother forever. But his happiness was short lived as a portion of his mind opposed the idea of straying from his.. Mate. That anger was festering again. It wasn't his own emotion—he _wanted_ the separation. Whatever was inside his mind wanted to retain the bond that had been formed. Disregarding the blood on his hands, Inuyasha sank down and dropped his face into palms, fingers going to his temples to rub small circles into the skin. He couldn't tell if it was simply because of the alcohol he'd consumed or the pissed off growls that echoed in his head, but it was starting to hurt again. "When can we get rid of it?" Maybe that would make the.. Thing quiet again. It hadn't seemed to exist before this ordeal.

* * *

Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully, unaware that his fingers still rested atop his mark. "My consultant should arrive here tomorrow."

* * *

The hanyou frowned slightly, glancing up. "..You have a consultant for this kind of thing?" His ears flicked. "Happens that often, hm?"

* * *

"No, imbecile." He shot the hanyou an annoyed glance. "He is a general consultant. For many years, he has aided in the affairs of my family. My return to the palace constitutes his return as well."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swirled his hands in the water. "I gotta stay 'til then?"

* * *

_Yes_. Sesshomaru dug his thumb into his mark, unimpressed. "No." The lord looked at his brother with detachment. "But I will not wait for your return if you are not here when he arrives. You will have to discover your own way out of this." Internally, Sesshomaru grimaced at the idea of Inuyasha bearing his mark forever.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. Of course the youkai would say that. How the Hell would he get out of the bond on his own? At least Sesshomaru was a lord—he had connections. The way he saw it, his only option was to stay and wait. With his brother who was also his mate—temporarily. "Tch. Fine. But he better know something."

* * *

Instead of engaging the hanyou, Sesshomaru relished in a few moments of silence, coming to terms with what had happened and what was to come. It only served to worsen his mood. "Inuyasha."

* * *

While the lord had remained silent, Inuyasha took the time to glance around and locate his clothes. Leaning forward some, he tried to discern if Tetsuseiga was beneath the heap. Disheartened, he saw nothing. Stuck in his brother's home without his weapon. Just his luck. His ears swiveled toward the youkai when he spoke and golden eyes followed. "Whatdya want?"

* * *

Gracefully, Sesshomaru rose, stepped out of the pool, and walked to his bamboo shelves, water streaming down his body. He snatched a random vial of soap and shampoo and tossed them in his brother's direction. He then found his own selected vials he'd left on the edge of the bath the night before and climbed back into the water near the hanyou. "We will clean ourselves."

* * *

"Keh." Ears twitched as he caught the tossed items and turned them over in his hands. Then his gaze shot back to his clothes for a moment before sliding to the youkai. "Where's Tetsuseiga?" For all he knew, his brother could've had it snatched away. He'd expect something like that from the youkai; he couldn't stand his younger brother having something he wanted.

* * *

Sesshomaru reached over the side to the nearest wall and slipped his cloth off its hook, setting it down before taking the soap vile between his teeth and uncapping it with his hand. The lord took the soap and poured a good amount over his cloth. "You honestly believe I have taken it?" He used his fingers to massage the soap into his cloth. "Shall we recall the events of last night?" He did not wait for an answer. "You advanced upon me as I slept. You attacked me in my own home, plowed into me like an animal. I awoke in your arms." The youkai's melodic tone was dark with twisted amusement. "Does that cover my alibi?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

* * *

"..Tch." The hanyou glanced toward his clothing one last time before huffing. "I didn't ask for an alibi, I just wanna know where my damn sword is." Maybe it was the new bond, but he felt like Sesshomaru was telling truth about Tetuseiga... He fiddled with the vials in his hand as he glanced at his brother. It'd been sometime since his group had treated themselves to something as nice as this. Kagome complained about not being about to get.. a shower. Yeah, that's it. That dreadful thing she'd tried to get him to use once. All it did was shoot water into his ears and the furry triangles twitched at the memory. Thoughts of the miko pulled his attention to the necklace that hung round his neck. It weighed heavily against his skin, a constant reminder of the obligation he was under. How would this thing with Sesshomaru affect his life? He couldn't just ditch his friends because he'd made a drunken mistake—for which he held Miroku accountable. Thinking about Kagome, the beads, and his sword was beginning to prove detrimental as the growling in his head started up again. Lost in a silent battle with himself Inuyasha didn't realize when he growled in return or that he was glaring at the water as if trying to make it evaporate.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned at the hanyou, raising his lathered cloth to the blood on his chest. "Must you behave like a mongrel in my presence? Honestly." The lord wrung out some suds, letting them slide down his front. He glanced down at himself, twisting a bit to assess the damage done. His hips were a bit sore, but it was a pleasant ache. Despite being taken from behind, and for the first time, Sesshomaru's rear muscles were relatively relaxed, save for a minute throb when he walked. It was a very different story for the few 'fortunate' enough to have been taken by the daiyoukai. Adult youkai of noble blood, one female and two males, bed-ridden for a week with their intimacies split open, raw, bruised, seared by Sesshomaru's youki. "You must have been rather chivalrous in your pleasure, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked. "Not even a limp."

* * *

If he was going to be stuck in his brother's presence, than Hell yes he was going to act like a mongrel every chance he got. Even if it would only annoy the youkai—it'd be worth it. His plotting was interrupted by the lord's next comment, which he took as a direct blow to his sexual capabilities. And it seemed like whoever he was sharing his brain with agreed, if the low rumble was anything to go by. "Maybe I'll just have to pound you into the ground next time. And ke—" Inuyasha snapped his jaws together to cut himself off, ears sliding back. Between the way he'd planned on finishing that sentence and the fact he'd said there would be a _next time_ was enough to elicit a rare, if brief, silence from him. "...Never mind." The hanyou busied himself with one of the vials in his hands, setting the other at the edge of the bath before biting the cap of his chosen one and yanking the stopper out. He sniffed the contents before pouring some onto his hand. It was a different color and texture from the stuff he'd watched Sesshomaru use. For his hair then. He lathered the shampoo in his hands for a moment before shifting them up to his head and soaping up some of his thick hair. Inuyasha simply needed a distraction from his thoughts-no. They weren't his thoughts. He didn't want the youkai that way and nor did he want to take the lord again, over and over. The hanyou shook his head, avoiding looking at his brother as he closed his eyes and continued lathering the wash into his hair, finding if he moved his left arm too high the still-tender bite on his shoulder would twinge and he tried not to think of what it felt like when his brother had touched it.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow but said nothing. It was high time he'd begun to forget this entire ordeal. After all, he would likely be rid of any evidence tying him to the act by tomorrow. And he would be rid of the wretched hanyou; if he was lucky, for a long time to come. Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha in order to properly wash himself. He'd cleaned the blood from his chest, leaving behind the clear shape of a bite. The tang of blood still lingered around his mouth, leading him to splash his face with a few handfuls of water. Moving to his backside, he hesitated for a brief moment then quickly swiped the cloth upwards—as Inuyasha's tongue had done the previous night. Sesshomaru cringed and discarded the cloth, reaching for his second vial and uncapping it with his teeth. He poured the entirety onto the top of his head, scooped up his hair, and scrubbed vigorously, a fixed scowl on his face. If only he had done this last night, in the comfort of solitude, and not fallen asleep like a careless fool.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and let his thoughts distract him from his current situation. Most of the time, he just ignored whatever problem was irking him and sat in a tree for awhile, hoping that the miko wouldn't 'sit' him. Maybe... A day away from his friends could do him some good. A day free of Shippou's whines and complaints. Of course, that also meant a day longer before he could throttle the monk, but it was tolerable. The hanyou tried to think of when the miko was due back but couldn't remember what she'd told him. He couldn't find it in himself to worry for her. Not when she had the rest of the group to help her. "Damn it—" Inuyasha shook his head suddenly, feeling soapy bubbles slide into a now rapidly flicking ear. Quickly, he swished a hand through the water to clear it of the remaining soap before rubbing at his ear. The irritation didn't cease though. So, seeing no other options, the hanyou gave a short, annoyed growl and dunked his head, both hands scratching around his ears and freeing his hair from the slimy hold the shampoo had on it. Water was better to have in his ears than the sting of soap if he let it stay. He resurfaced and shook his head furiously, the action sending water droplets everywhere as his sodden hair slapped against his shoulders.

* * *

Sesshomaru's brow quirked in annoyance, the sudden spray of water causing soap to run into his eyes. His lathered hair fell from his fingers as he turned to glare. Lips thinned, and with obvious malintent, the youkai extended his neck further to the side, and in one rapid motion, whipped his head back—successfully whacking the hanyou in the face with the brunt of his hair.

* * *

"Pplaah," Inuyasha swiped silver hair from his face and mouth before shooting a glare at his brother. Without thinking, he splashed a wave of water at the youkai and hastily pushed his own hair out of his face, causing the wet locks to stick out randomly.

* * *

"Tch." Sesshomaru whirled around, returning the favor, the motion succeeding in plastering his hair across his chest.

* * *

Ears flicking, Inuyasha lunged at the youkai with a smirk, ready to dunk the cocky lord.

* * *

Mouth ajar in surprise at the hanyou's audacity, Sesshomaru grunted, Inuyasha's brutish collision knocking him off balance. The weight of his brother forced him beneath the warm water for a moment before he reemerged with a gasp, the hanyou still atop him.

* * *

Grinning like a child given a handful of goodies, the hanyou nearly laughed at his brother's drenched, disheveled appearance. But then the realization of his position hit him and he froze—almost certain the thing in his head chuckled at him as he stared at the youkai in surprise and slight alarm.

* * *

"Get off," Sesshomaru growled. "What do you think you are doing, do you presume this a game?" He swiped the rinsed hair from his face pretentiously. "You forget your place, hanyou."

* * *

Inuyasha's paralysis was forgotten as his eye's narrowed down at the lord. With a returning growl, he pressed more of his weight onto his brother and leaned his head close to his brother's before snapping his teeth together. While he was not overly impressed with the youkai's slight degradation, he might have simply let it slide. But with the thing in his head urging for reprimand, he found it hard not to give, to make his brother submit to him. The hanyou dug his claws into Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together, fighting against the strengthening desire to force his will—no, not his, some_thing_ else's will—onto his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He could sense it—the power. The power that swirled around him, paralyzing his senses in the night. The essence weighted his mark as though fangs threatened to pierce him again, and draw new blood, a new submission. In his haste to be free of it, Sesshomaru did the first thing he could think of—he backhanded the hanyou across the face. "I said get off!"

* * *

Inuyasha winced, his cheek stinging. But the thing in his mind grew more enraged, pressing into the edges of his consciousness and blurring his vision momentarily. He was too consumed in his mind trying to suppress the snarling and snapping to notice his hand twining into the youkai's hair and yanking his brother's head back to expose the youkai's throat.

* * *

The youkai's pulse beat rapidly, thrumming at the surface of his taut throat. If the power within the hanyou resurfaced, the result was unlikely to bode well for Sesshomaru. He suppressed a shiver brought on by the looming presence. If he struck the hanyou again, his fate to endure the same humiliation a second time in one day, would be sealed. The lord would need to play by the laws of nature. With resolve, Sesshomaru stilled his head, allowing his throat to remain bared. The youkai hissed as claws dug deeper into his ribs, but extended his arm slowly, without threat, and rested his long fingers where he knew the mark to be—the mark bestowed by him—stroking over it, soothing the textured flesh.

* * *

It was like the hanyou was a stranger in his own mind and body as he growled at the approaching hand, prepared to snap and claw. The angry sound quelled when he felt warm fingers touch his shoulder—the mark, more specifically. Inuyasha shuddered, still locked in battle with the other entity. Hands flexed, claws prodding pale flesh once again. The thing in his mind wanted to feel the lord's blood on his claws, his tongue. But the hanyou fought against the desire though his body remained tensed and ready to strike. He told himself repeatedly that he didn't want any of this. And, as the stroking continued and a calm began to swell in his mind, the thing backed off, but only slightly. It still urged him to lower his head, to brush his nose over the youkai's delicately exposed throat, and to inhale the scent of.. His mate..

Seemingly satisfied with the lack of resistance and the gentle attention to the mark, the thing pulled back and left Inuyasha his mind once again. The hanyou was panting against his brother's throat when his body finally relaxed and he released the death grip he'd had on the youkai's hair, but he didn't move away. He... Couldn't bring himself to. Not when he had no idea what just happened and not when there was a chance it could happen again—he could feel the lurking shadow of whatever was in his mind.

* * *

Swallowing against the brush of lips at his throat, Sesshomaru waited, keeping his hand where it was. The simple action seemed to be quelling the hanyou, to Sesshomaru's relief. The lord now had a bit of patent leverage against the untamed power within Inuyasha. But would it last? He gave the marked shoulder a light squeeze. "Inuyasha." As the hanyou began to calm, the same effect seeped into the youkai, making his voice mellifluous and pleasing. "Everything is alright. There is no need for this."

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his jaw against the noise that wanted to escape when pressure was applied to the mark. It had felt.. Good. So did being this close. But he denied himself further sanctuary in his brother's presence as he jerked away, stumbling back through the water. He didn't understand anything and.. It frightened him. He would never make such an admission though. But the whole experience just now changed his perspective. How could he not be in control himself? The hanyou's hand rose to his shoulder, covering the mark where he could still feel a phantom touch from his brother. Was it because of the mating? Inuyasha raised his gaze to the youkai's. He didn't want this. With a heavy breath, the hanyou turned away and hastily climbed out of the bath. He made his way to the clothes and wasted no time as he started tugging them on, uncaring of the fact that he was nude or that he'd not even taken the time to dry himself. Though, it was much tougher trying to yank the clothes over his water dotted skin. He was nearly tempted to leave the lord's bath chamber naked just to get away—to be alone in a tree somewhere, to think.

* * *

Silently, Sesshomaru watched from where he'd been pinned moments before as his brother dressed unkemptly and strode towards the door. "Remember, Inuyasha, do not leave the palace grounds." Sesshomaru knew not whether the hanyou had heard him, for the whelp had gone from the room. With a sigh, the youkai rose and made his way out of the bath, cool air from the open door chilling his skin after having grown so accustomed to being surrounded by heat. When he was dry and once more fully clothed, Sesshomaru exited his bathing chamber. Briefly, he reflected upon the horror that would likely befall the first servant to come across the bloodied floor, and the water tinted pinkish-brown (if it would not yet have filtered away by the next circulation). It was not long before he'd reached his study, fully intending to lock himself in for the rest of the day.

* * *

The hanyou waited until he had turned down a different corridor before he started running. If he passed others, he didn't notice. His mind and the entirety of his focus was locked on the scent of grass and trees and dirt. In his opinion, it was taking far to long to sprint the halls of his brother's home in search of a damn door that would let him out. Each window he passed was beginning to tempt him—it'd be much easier to just jump out. But, just before he veered toward an open one, he heard a creak and a gentle breeze drifted to him. Within moments, he'd located the source and was overly pleased to find a servant or someone just in front of the door, about to close it. Inuyasha lunged forward and darted through the door just in time. He took a deep breath as he kept running, welcoming the wind as it curled around him and ignoring the complaint yelled after him. Golden eyes scanned the area for a decent tree as bare feet pounded against the ground. The lord's home was massive though and blocked most of his view. It was stifling. And he hated that. Quickly, the hanyou made a rash decision and put all the energy he could muster into running and putting as much distance as he could between himself and the home he'd invaded.

When he finally stopped running, Inuyasha's hair was windblown but dry and his brother's scent had grown weaker, though he could still smell it. It should mean he was still in the youkai's territory. The hanyou then spotted a tall, heavily branched tree at the edge of the forest that he leapt into. He settled high in the tree and crossed his hands into his sleeves. He'd been able to ignore the grumbles of the thing in his head while running, but now, he could hear them loud and clear. It wanted him to go back to Sesshomaru. He scoffed at the idea. Here, away from the youkai and immersed in nature was where he needed to be.

With a sigh, Inuyasha leaned back against the tree's trunk and freed the thoughts he'd previously locked away. There was so much to figure out... _Mated... To my brother._ It wasn't such a priority—it' be over soon enough. But what if the thing didn't leave him alone even after the bond was broken? If he lost control of himself around his friends... He could kill them. To live alone and with their deaths on his conscience was not something he wanted. The hanyou rubbed his face. Maybe he was just sick. Maybe that was causing him to hear things and black out, losing control of his body. His hand rose and brushed over the beads around his neck. His gaze followed, resentment strong in his chest as he gripped the necklace in one fist. Was he always going to belong to someone—to be tied to them and not his own being? Kagome abused her power over him every day. If only he could get her to take the damn things off... It was useless. She wouldn't. In fact, she probably just thought of him as a feral mutt in need of a muzzle.

The thing in his mind seemed unimpressed with the hanyou's thoughts and tried to steer him towards Sesshomaru instead. The mark throbbed just slightly. The youkai would probably take advantage of the bond until it was gone. Everyone seemed keen to use the inuhanyou... With a groan, Inuyasha jumped from his perch and hit the ground with a thud. Sitting wasn't helping. He needed to be moving—there was too much pent up energy and stress that needed to be released to just sit. So he started walking, a slight reprieve from his earlier bout of exercise. Thoughts ran rampant through his mind as he lost track of time and simply wandered.

* * *

"What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Snuggly tucked into bed, Rin squirmed and fidgeted under the sheets, her big brown eyes focussed solely and worriedly on the lord seated at her bedside.

The youkai blinked, abruptly cut off from his thoughts by a voice, a bit too loud to be used indoors. Rin was staring up at him. He did not often receive this look, but he knew what it meant. Somehow, the small human girl could always see right through him. "Nothing is wrong, Rin. Won't you tell me about your day?" Though Sesshomaru could already guess that the child's time had been spent traipsing about the palace gardens, stalking the newly hatched ducklings trailing behind their mother at the nearby pond, visiting the library though she was unable to read the books she occasionally leafed through out of skeptical curiosity, and sneaking snacks from the kitchen to Ah-Un.

A smile lit her face. "Oh, it was fun and Rin put fresh flowers by your chair in the library, it is so dull in there." Face falling a bit, the girl chewed her lip. Something was definitely bothering Sesshomaru-sama. Her tiny fingers gripped the hem of the of the comforter. "If your day was not so good...Rin is sure it will be better tomorrow." She smiled warmly at her lord. "If you think about it too much, you'll get bad dreams." The girl new from personal experience.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at the girl's fretting, and with approval that she knew when not to press a matter. "Thank you Rin, I will keep that in mind." Sesshomaru rose from where he sat and maneuvered around the end of the bed, towards the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The lord paused. "Hm?"

"Sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams, Rin." Silently, Sesshomaru closed the child's door behind him. Eyes closed, the youkai inhaled deeply through his nose and ran his hand through his hair. Sesshomaru would finally be able to spend the night in his own chambers, suited perfectly to his needs and tastes. And he knew that no sleep would grace him this night.

* * *

Inuyasha had returned to the palace sometime after the sun had set, hoping to avoid his brother, and a servant found him almost instantly, showing him to his room. He eyed the bed and as soon as the door was shut behind him, the hanyou collapsed onto the plush surface, groaning at the pure fluffiness of it. Trees were okay to sleep in. The ground.. Not so much. But he'd done plenty of both in his life. He always loved being able to sleep in something as comfortable as a bed like this one though. Relaxing his muscles and nuzzling his face into the pillow, Inuyasha fell asleep quickly.

His youkai; however, was a different story. It was buzzing with energy and took immediate advantage of the hanyou's slumbering state to slip into control. Less under the influence of raw instinct, he would be able to control himself and his desires more. Eyes that had closed golden, reopened a stunning red and could easily make out the items in the darkened room as he rolled over and off the bed. Striped cheeks stretched as Inuyasha growled out a yawn and shook his head. It felt as though the youkai was coming out of a long hibernation, even if it was only the night before he'd had full control. He glanced around once more and cast a disgusted glance at the _empty _bed. The hanyou rolled his eyes, thinking his mate's bed a better option, and sauntered out of the room.

With a keen nose, Inuyasha picked up on his brother's trail. Having not paid attention when he left earlier, scent was all he had to depend on. It was made easier with his youkai blood running thick, enhancing his senses. Mindlessly, the hanyou made his way through darkened halls until the lord's scent had grown thick and heady, but another had also mingled. It was.. Feminine. Another sniff. But young... Ears flicked and eyes narrowed. He couldn't think of a reason his mate might need to spend enough time with a female child that their scents mingled into a flowery, musky concoction. Inuyasha's youkai was already unimpressed the lord had not sought him out in his absence—all day. And adding this to his mood was not helping. His irritation tempted him to raise his hand to the door knob, ready to investigate the child. But he stopped. An ear swiveled and caught a noise, relatively close.

Inuyasha slunk back to the shadows as a servant scurried by and was moving again before the light from the creature's candle had disappeared. It wouldn't do to waste time—he had a destination to get to. Determined once again, the hanyou followed the youkai's trail from the child's door to a new one. These scents and sights were more familiar. He knew them vaguely from the night before. And, if he listened closely enough, he could make out the faint sound of someone in the room. His body hummed pleasantly and he licked his lips in anticipation. Then, without further hesitation, Inuyasha threw the door to his mate's room open and strutted inside, elongated fangs gleaming while his smirked.

* * *

Hello again and thanks for reading our second chapter! I wonder what demon Inuyasha plans on doing in his brother's chambers...

Please review! (The further posting of our work is directly dependent on your feedback, so without plenty of motivating reviews, we will not bother to edit and update.) And feel free to give any ideas involving the story, it is mostly an improvisation. :)


	3. Mine

Disclaimer: We do not own anything besides this plot and our original characters and blah blah etc.

* * *

"Hn... You must be the result of undisciplined youkai blood." The lord sat calmly in his bed, his hand resting in his lap. Moonlight illuminated the room.

* * *

The hanyou's eyes narrowed at the word 'undisciplined' and his mind went back to the sword that kept him sealed and tied down for what felt like an eternity. Words felt too foreign on his tongue to speak, opting instead for a low growl to convey his rising annoyance. Would his mate rather have him locked away as he was before? The hanyou moved closer to the bed, perhaps... It was the lord who needed discipline, a reminder of his place.

* * *

The youkai lord eyed the approaching hanyou warily but with outward indifference. Having sensed Inuyasha's presence long before he'd arrived in his chambers, Sesshomaru had taken plenty of time to steal his resolve to remain in place. There was also an undeniable foolishness of avoiding one's mate. They would not be so for very long, after all. It may be beneficial to discover some of the actual tendencies of a legitimate and personal mate, rather than rely on all that is merely theoretical. Perhaps it would solidify his prevailing opinion that being mated is an utterly incompetent move. What would the creature do, he wondered, if Sesshomaru showed no interest, no concern for his proximity? Would it anger him—or give him cause to assert more of himself, to seek attention? The lord looked away, ignoring him for the most part as he spoke to the front wall instead. "What is your purpose?"

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze remained on the youkai as the lord looked away. The slight submission eased some of his tension. Still, he crept forward until he stood at the bedside. Instincts were subdued since his charged outbreak the night before, but they still tickled his consciousness. And with the mating bond still newly forged, he felt compelled to strengthen it. Was that his purpose then? The hanyou didn't care if it was his purpose nor did he think answering his mate's question was all that important either. The lord would understand—he had to feel the bond too. Confident in that knowledge, Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and growled quietly to draw the lord's attention back to himself. A wall was far less deserving than he was. But he had a tad more patience than the night before, so he was content to go slower and relish the presence of his mate.

* * *

Apparently Inuyasha's youkai was so disconnected from the hanyou himself that speech was not at all a priority. Perhaps the creature was not even capable of speech. He quirked a brow. The perverse, brutish creature would of course have the audacity to infiltrate his space. No matter, Sesshomaru could endure it this one time. As Inuyasha bored into him with his lurid gaze, crouching with his fists between his ankles, Sesshomaru remained firm in his still collectedness and sudden absorption in the wall.

* * *

Ears flicked as he was continuously ignored; his contentedness would only last so long as he was obliged. And the hanyou's patience could only wear so thin, but he gave the lord one last chance and growled again, louder this time. Still, nothing. A mate should not be ignored. Then again, Sesshomaru had spoken to him and had been ignored... Perhaps, if Inuyasha could force himself to speak, the youkai would give him his due attention. Scowling at the lord, Inuyasha decided this would be his last attempt and then he would force the youkai to acknowledge him. The hanyou licked his lips before opening his mouth, calling upon his more literate times to make his mouth form his chosen word. It was a simple, single syllable and the first that came to mind that he growled out. "_Mate_."

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly shivered. That voice. That word. It would seem so simple from afar, to someone who was not him, to someone not in this position. But it was not. If it were so simple, the lord would be able to tolerate it or find some way out of it himself. The complexity arose from the connection, invisible to all and felt only by those who were...unfortunate enough to have formed it. It was stifling. Just that single, damnable word, shadowed by a _growl_ of all things, and the lord's eyed were already in full attention of his ma—the wretched hanyou. With one quick assessment, the hanyou appeared to be trying very hard to stay where he was. How could it be—that this untamed youkai, incapable of existing peacefully with those around it, around his own companions, could have gained the ability to execute a motive beyond callous slaughter and remaining alive? "So you are able to speak."

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged dismissively. If he wanted to do something, he at least attempted it. With his mate's attention on him—finally—the hanyou relaxed slightly and settled back on his haunches, waiting expectantly. Which was hard considering the instincts that told him the bond needed to be nurtured and the best way he knew to do that was through touching. But he'd dealt with the youkai enough times, at least indirectly, to know if the contact was to be reciprocated, he ought to wait. He was none too good at coaxing, but maybe, with the pull of the bond, Sesshomaru would give in. If not, the youki-charged hanyou was adept in being forceful.

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously. This side of Inuyasha was...infuriatingly difficult to understand. Though he had the power of a full-blooded youkai, he still did not act anything like one. Sesshomaru had originally believed him to have the mindlessness of lesser youkai, but this did not seem to be the case. In all his years, the daiyoukai had seen nothing like this. The pure blood of a youkai, trapped within the flesh of mixed blood—surfacing as its own entity, so different from the usual being, yet so crucial. _This_ was the only way a half-breed could hope to survive. They become savages. "Continuing on this way—it will not benefit you. What is the point? The hanyou does not want this. You should respect his wishes."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow. He didn't care what the other piece of him wanted. The lord was _his_. To prove it, he reached out and pressed his fingers where he knew he'd placed his mark on the youkai's skin. "Mine."

* * *

Sesshomaru flinched, brushing the other's hand away with a frown. "I do not wish to be touched."

* * *

Inuyasha growled and snatched the lord's wrist. His grip was tight as he leaned closer, pulling the youkai toward him as well. "Said..." The words weren't the easiest thing to get out, but he did, chest rumbling as he tried to hold back his growls enough so he could be understood. "_Mine_."

* * *

Without his other arm, Sesshomaru was forced to use the hanyou's grip for support, so as not to greet the hanyou's lap with his face as he was yanked forward on the bed. Inuyasha dared treat _him_ with such disregard? His eyes narrowed through a curtain of his hair, but his voice was schooled. "Surely you will not deny me my rest." Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

Inuyasha glared a moment longer, thinking something other than 'rest' would be a better use of this time. His mate needed to understand who was dominate and he needed to recognize the bond they shared. And now, gripping the youkai's wrist, instincts were flaring and telling him to make the lord understand if he would not do so voluntarily. With a low growl, the hanyou jerked the captive wrist to his mouth and turned the youkai's hand palm up as he stroked his tongue over one of the stripes that marked pale skin, eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

* * *

A breath hissed to his lungs through his teeth as he clenched his fist against Inuyasha's grip. That tongue again. Now that everything was clear, he would never forget what it had done to him. Could this thing not be reasoned with? He had never imagined that his crass, obnoxious brother could become any harder to deter. "If you do not stop this, I will not allow you to stay the night."

* * *

"Hmmm." The hanyou wondered how his brother planned on stopping anything he wanted to do when the youkai had been so easily overpowered the night before. Then he wondered how far he could push. With a smirk daring the lord to retaliate, Inuyasha slowly slid his tongue along the second stripe before nipping at the moistened skin.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the hanyou indulged in tasting more of his flawless skin. This would not be tolerated. The youkai lord was through. Growling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru wrenched his arm away, enduring the rake of his brother's greedy claws, and leapt fluidly from the bed, rousing the poisonous glow in his hand and preparing to utilize his whip. Blood ran from his raised arm. Blood. There always seemed such an excess of it when his brother was involved. "I meant what I said," he hissed. "I require sleep and I do not wish to be touched. If you are truly my mate," Sesshomaru locked eyes with the hanyou, "then you would not try to enslave me to your will." The lord _so_ desired to cleave the flesh from the whelp's bones. But in doing so, it would not kill the hanyou, it would merely condemn Sesshomaru to a worse night than the last. At least the time before, he was rendered incoherent.

* * *

Inuyasha remained on the bed, glancing at the green hue lighting his brother's fingertips before his gaze narrowed at the mate comment. What he was doing was far from enslavement. He simply craved a closeness with the youkai—and that desire was pushing him to act as he was. His eyes shifted down to his bloodied claws. Raising his hand to his mouth, Inuyasha licked each finger clean of blood while he resumed watching his mate. Finally, they were tied to each other—and not only did the lord deny his touch, but wanted to be rid of their connection. For a brief moment, the hanyou wished that his heart could only feel anger and rage. But it was not so, and he was vulnerable to the dull throb of rejection. The feeling was not completely foreign—even to this part of the hanyou. With a sigh, he ignored it, focusing on his mate instead. Maybe, if he could explain the instincts running wild within him, Sesshomaru might understand. But he was incapable of asking for the lord to do such a thing. Perhaps it would be better to concede...—with a growl that quickly escalated to a snarl, Inuyasha shook his head violently. He was not so weak as to let fickle emotions rule him. Nor would he back down. Damn the entire situation for making him think he might. Glaring at the lord, the hanyou stormed to his feet. Inuyasha pushed everything away but the rash anger—he grappled onto it, baring his teeth at his mate. Stressing the bond as they were was uncomfortable for him and the possibility it would be ripped away—leaving him alone, again—made him feel like a cornered animal with no escape, no way to prevent it.

* * *

Sesshomaru snarled in return, standing his ground and repulsed by the hanyou's animalistic behavior. At least, the lord would not allow himself to believe it if he felt anything otherwise. It was all the fault of the mating mark. Every bit of it. And if the hanyou was going to behave like a mongrel, well. Sesshomaru was not going to be quite so civil. "Return from whence you came if this upsets you so greatly! At least your prevalent self has some restraint! I care not what you believe, hanyou, but you will never have what you desire."

* * *

Muscles tense, Inuyasha was practically shaking with restraint. It'd be easy to fight, to throw his anger at the youkai, to feel it melt away with each hit, with each drop of blood shed. The hanyou lurched forward, heated eyes nearly pleading with the lord—for what, he wasn't sure—before he spun quickly, giving his back to his mate. This wasn't what he'd expected of a mating bond. He thought it'd be... Better. Rigidly, Inuyasha stood and panted to catch the breath he'd unknowingly lost. He didn't know what to say or do-it was easier when they focused on fucking, it had been purely instinctual. Now though, he was somewhat lost. And there was so much to say, but he couldn't find the words.

* * *

Sesshomaru released a pent-up breath as the raging hanyou stopped short of his rampage and turned on his heel with a grunt. He appeared to be fighting with himself—fighting his desires. It was easy to tell that the beast was very unaccustomed to doing so. The lord gritted his teeth. _Just one more night_. That was all Sesshomaru would have left to endure of this disgraceful façade. "..Mate."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears shot backward eagerly, but his body remained tense and claws dug into his palms. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning halfway toward the youkai. He almost didn't want to know what was to be said and he remained silent as he looked at the lord, unable to conceal his partial glare.

* * *

The glow of Sesshomaru's hand dimmed and extinguished as he slowly made his way to the hanyou's side—but not in reaching distance. Not that the small distance would help much if Inuyasha decided to suddenly lunge and pin the youkai. Perhaps this small sign of trust would help to appease him. "I would very much like to retire. Would you..." Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at himself, the next words bile on his tongue, "lend me your warmth while I sleep?"

* * *

Inuyasha looked his brother up and down, ears flicking slightly. The offer was too good to doubt—but he couldn't help but feel it wasn't genuine. But then signals mixed and he wondered why his mate would lie. Instinct tore against common sense and past knowledge. In the end, it was his desire for the bond to work and instinct that won out, urging him to nod slowly.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded in turn, moving to climb back in his bed, and preparing to share it, holding onto a last sliver of hope that the hanyou might come back to his senses and flee the room as he had done earlier. He slipped under the silk sheets and fine comforter, turning on his side to rest at the very edge, certainly not facing the interior of the bed. With a sigh, the lord tucked his arm beneath his pillow.

* * *

The hanyou moved to the other side of the bed, trying to conceal his eagerness. This is what he'd wanted when he ventured to his brother's room. Just before he could follow his mate's example, Inuyasha paused then hastily stripped out of his fire rat robes and tossed them elsewhere. While he wanted to disrobe completely and feel the warmth of the youkai's skin against his own, he felt the gesture would not be welcome and—as Sesshomaru had put it—he would try not to enslave the lord to his will. The hanyou settled for crawling in beside the lord and moving closer until he could press himself to the youkai's back. One arm curled around his mate's waist while the other pillowed his own head which rest lower than his brother's so he could nuzzle his face between Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha puffed his breath against the youkai's back and held him close as he was soothed by the contact. "Mate.." He hummed the word quietly, nosing silver hair out of his way as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Despite his careful breathing, Sesshomaru was rigid where he lay. His golden eyes were narrowed slits in the darkness—slits that would not dare to close. Sesshomaru had _never_ slept with another person. _Ever_. Even as an infant, he'd had a separate room. He abhorred sleeping in the presence of others. The few sexual partners he'd had were cast from the room when all was finished. And now, he was about to spend a second night in close proximity with his _hanyou brother_. Though this time he would not be sleeping. _Why does it have to be me?_ The incessant pondering of that question would keep his mind busy during this bout of insomnia.

* * *

There was something... Warm. Comforting. Safe. Whatever it was happened to be right in front of him too. Inuyasha pressed his nose against it, vaguely confused when it was not the plushness of a bed. But it was so nice... He sighed, unwilling to open his eyes when he was this content. The hanyou's arm tightened around whatever he was holding. Again, it was not fluffy or plush like a pillow ought to be. It was hard and it exuded heat like a person might. That roused his consciousness more. Slowly, he opened his eyes, having to squint against the light in the room. It was.. Not the room he fell asleep in. Alarmed, Inuyasha bolted up and looked around frantically before his once-again golden eyes dipped to his side and he saw—"Damn!"—Sesshomaru. He'd been woken up in many ways before, but this one, he was sure, had to be the most fear and confusion inducing one yet. So much so that he flailed in panic, trying to scramble away from the lord. The hanyou succeeded in kicking his brother, ripping the sheets, and finally tumbling off the edge of the bed to land on his ass with a thud and a surprised yelp, blankets tangled in his limbs and dragged onto the floor with him.

* * *

Back smarting where his brother had so generously kicked him, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He waited for the hanyou to complete his ridiculous eruption from the bed before rising himself, stiff from the long night of absolute stillness, hazy from the lack of sleep. Silently, the lord walked to the side of the bed where Inuyasha sat tangled in the bedding. Sesshomaru's glare as he passed by the hanyou, apparently returned to his right mind, was of hellish malevolence. Fist clenched, the youkai strode to his chair where his usual silk kimono, hakama, and sash had been neatly draped. With a short groan, Sesshomaru quickly stripped out of his night clothes, a rarity exclusive to the time spent in his own home, and dressed himself, sweeping his hair from the confinement of his kimono.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked at the glare he received and was too shocked from his awakening to drag his eyes away as his brother dressed. With a shake of his head, the hanyou refocused on himself. He was missing half his clothes. They couldn't have fucked again right? He was so hopeful that the presence of clothes meant that was true. Glancing around, Inuyasha caught sight of his fire-rat robes near his brother's feet. He had no idea how they got there—or how he got here. "Ugh.." He scrubbed a hand of his face before looking at the youkai. "How'd I get—What happened?"

* * *

_You invaded my chambers and forced your hand, you wretched hanyou. And if that was not nearly enough, I let you touch me for the entire night, _just_ so there would be a good chance that I would not have to have sex with you again._ Sesshomaru left the room, completely ignoring the disheveled hanyou. He could stay in there and rot until Isami arrived.

* * *

"Oi!" Inuyasha watched the youkai leave for only a moment before he was on his feet and moving toward his clothes. But he'd forgotten about the blankets twisted around his legs and promptly fell on his face. With a groan that morphed into a growl of annoyance, the hanyou kicked himself free of the sheets and stood to retrieve his clothes which he hastily pulled on. But by the time he'd finished and poked his head out the door, his brother was long gone. And he still had no idea what happened last night. Maybe the thing in his head would tell—show him, rather. But it was surprisingly silent and he didn't wish to break the silence just to know what happened. Besides, the guy that Sesshomaru talked about ought to be here today. He'd be free afterward.

With a yawn and a stretch, Inuyasha made his way through the halls of his brother's home, wandering without any specific destination in mind. At least until his stomach rumbled. At which point he made a b-line for the kitchen, which he had been smart enough to locate and remember rather quickly. He snagged some bread, a chunk of dried meat, and an apple before resuming his roaming and munching on the stolen goods.

* * *

"..Inuyasha-san?"

* * *

So absorbed in his thoughts, Inuyasha hadn't picked up on the girl's scent. He shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and looked down at her, ears flicking. "Whatdya want?"

* * *

Hands clasped behind her back, Rin starred up at Inuyasha with curiosity. "If Sesshomaru-sama finds you here, he won't be happy... Why are you here, Inuyasha-san?"

* * *

The hanyou folded his hands into his sleeves and glanced around. He wished he knew why he had come in the first, but he couldn't rightly tell a kid what had happened—the kid that travels with his brother no less. "Because... Heh. The bastard needs my help." He smirked at his half lie.

* * *

Rin blinked. "Oh.." Suddenly, concern flooded her face as she latched onto Inuyasha's haori with both hands, brown eyes pleading. "Then...do you know why he's been upset? If Sesshomaru-sama needs _your_ help, then something must really be wrong!"

* * *

"Keh, what's that supposed to mean?" While he was tempted to shake the girl off, he knew she was only human. And, his brother might have his head if he hurt her, even accidentally. The hanyou sighed slightly as he looked at sincere big brown eyes, ready to blow off her question. But for some reason, he didn't. But he didn't quite answer it either. "...He should be fine after today." _Once the bond is gone_.

* * *

"Really? Are you sure? How do you know?" Then her gaze turned skeptical. "..Does Sesshomaru-sama really know you're here?"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation and pulled his sleeve free. "Yes, baka. He _really _knows."

* * *

She nodded her head once, thinking things over and apparently taking his word for it, then she presented the hanyou with a big smile. "Thank you for being here for him, Inuyasha-san! Rin was worried."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow, thinking once he left everything would go back to normal for the girl, rather than his presence helping anything. But he smiled in return and ruffled Rin's hair with a clawed hand. "If ya worry you'll get all wrinkled, ya know—like Kaede."

* * *

Rin scrunched up her forehead, ducking a little, not used to such messy displays of affection, and laughed spiritedly at the action. "You know, Inuyasha-san...Sesshomaru-sama is so kind and you are pretty nice too. You should try and get along better."

* * *

"I don't think he wants to get along," Inuyasha shrugged and folded his hands back into his sleeves before continuing gruffly. "It's not like we need to anyway."

* * *

Rin shook her head. "You're brothers. I wish _I_ had a brother." And that was all the said before waving happily and running off with her arms outstretched like a bird's wings.

* * *

The hanyou tilted his head as he watched the girl run off. She was... Interesting. Maybe a little strange—she had to be after all; she followed Sesshomaru around like a puppy. With a shake or his head and slight smile, Inuyasha resumed his wanderings, wondering if he should find his brother and figure out when the consultant guy would show. He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat under a large tree beside the nearby pond, his arm draped casually over a knee. There was a clear view of the glistening water. He frowned, despite the peaceful atmosphere. Finally back in his home and he found it stifling. Perhaps it was because he had grown accustomed to traveling. It was not a conscious intention, but he was returning home less and less as time went on. He could accomplish more on his own than from the confines of thick walls, that was certain. It seemed pointless to return unless his duties called for it. The luxuries that came with being a lord only did so much for a soul. At least, a soul that desired greater purpose than achieving physical comfort and happiness as a jovial glutton.

The notion of 'home' was not what it once was. He recalled a time where the outside world was dirty, a waste of time. And now...Sesshomaru could not simply look upon the outside world through a window. He had to be immersed in it. Otherwise, why bother? If one longs for something, one must grasp it-before the blistering cold or scalding heat, before the object of longing can only be associated with death and deluding dreams long passed. If the lord wanted anything, it was to be free of confines. Even if those confines had once been accepted with pride.

Sesshomaru scented the breeze. _Finally_. The lord ascended from his perch. Isami would reach the palace within moments. Sesshomaru wondered briefly whether it had been a good idea to leave the hanyou alone all morning-the morning of their separation consultation. The lord sighed. It would do no good to dwell. He now needed to find Inuyasha, though it would not be overly difficult. Sesshomaru would be able to smell him from outside even if the hanyou was _not _currently his mate. With one last glance at the pond and all its serenity, Sesshomaru set off towards the palace, chest tingling. _Confounded mark..._

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and stretched, enjoying the heat of the sun that he basked in, trying to stave of the need to move and exercise. He would have enjoyed it more had the thing in his head stayed quiet as it had most of the morning, but he was out of luck. It wasn't giving him a headache just yet though. In fact, it was relatively peaceful at the moment, other than the low growls that rumbled through his mind periodically. Maybe it liked laying on the roof as much as he did. To avoid servants, that annoying toad, and Rin, the hanyou had slipped out of a window and clambered to the roof of his brother's home. The solitude had given him a chance to be alone with his thoughts... And the thing that lurked, but he couldn't escape everything that was in his head.

It growled again. This time, it was a pleased sound and Inuyasha could almost feel the vibration of it in his own chest. With a shake of his head, the hanyou sat up and caught his brother's scent just before he spotted the youkai. _Of course,_ he rolled his eyes. _Stupid thing..._ He didn't understand why it was so focused on the lord. Inuyasha could only blame it on the bond. He couldn't wait to get rid of the connection. His eyes remained glued to the youkai as he neared his own home, the thing in his head eagerly taking in the sight and scent of... His mate. The hanyou shuddered, ready to be done with the ridiculousness.. Though he couldn't help but wonder what would happen once things went back to normal—how normal could they get back to?

* * *

Hey guys! A huge thank-you to those of you who have already reviewed! You are keeping this story alive. ^^ A couple of you have asked so I am going to tell you all right now. There will without a doubt be NO mpreg in this story. In my opinion, people feel too great a need to include mpreg in a story with this pairing. No offense, but I hate mpreg. It might be alright once in a while, but when I find that almost every decent inucest story is topped off with mpreg, it vexes me. So ConspiringWordAddict and I would like to create a unique story without mpreg. I hope those of you who are fans of mpreg will still read this story. :)

Thanks again, we shall update soon!


	4. The Bond

Disclaimer: We do not own shit besides the stuff that does not belong to the creator of Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up towards the roof of his palace and at the two dirty feet hanging off the edge, annoyed. The youkai never understood why the hanyou insisted on being up so high. Perhaps if he were to take an...unfortunate fall, it would break the imbecile of that habit.

Licked by mountain winds, Sessomaru's hair swayed as he leapt from the ground to the roof. He landed near Inuyasha with a soft thump. The roof of the palace seemed higher from up there. And being built into the side of a mountain, one could see practically forever. The lord was still for a moment as he absorbed the placid view, the calm breeze pulling at his clothes. He blinked, remembering his purpose and the hanyou, now in close proximity. "Come with me."

* * *

"Keh." Inuyasha raised a brow as he looked up at his brother. The height difference was greatly unsettling—the Thing in his head was making him think the position made him vulnerable. He tried to ignore it and eyed the youkai. "What for?"

* * *

"We will meet with Isami now."

* * *

"Well, lets go already." The hanyou stood and looked over the edge of the roof, in search of someone he'd never met. He wouldn't recognize the 'Isami' guy by sight or scent, but he still tried. The Thing suddenly quieted at the mention of the consult. Inuyasha paid no attention to it though. "I want to be done with this mate thing already."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru could not agree more. With Inuyasha following closely behind, they made their way inside the palace. It was late afternoon, so the servants were busying themselves with various duties. As discretely as possible, but not unnoticed, the servants peered over their work to catch a glimpse of the two brothers as they walked; one being their lord, and the other, a hanyou. As Sesshomaru approached, each and every one bowed low until he passed. Most of them deliberately rose before the hanyou had reached them, snobbishly tossing their heads with an amused glance. One female servant, arms full of draperies, failed to take notice of the lord and crossed into his path. Upon realizing her lord's presence as he halted in the middle of the hall, she gave a petrified gasp before dropping to her knees and prostrating herself before him. Sesshomaru stepped over her without further pause.

* * *

The hanyou walked through the halls, ignoring most of the servants and their expressions. It was nothing new. Disgust, pity, scorn, hatred. All emotions he'd seen on other's faces at the sight of him. With a few of the servants though, Inuyasha couldn't resist sneering back and making odd faces at them for his own amusement. His mind returned to the mark and what was going to happen. Once they talked with the consult, and the mark got removed—or the bond got broken, he wasn't sure how it'd work—he would be able to leave. Go back to his friends... Inuyasha stayed silent as he watched the youkai interact with his servants. He grumbled quietly and gave the frightened female servant a pitying look but knew that meeting with the consult was more important than lending a hand and continued after the lord.

* * *

They made their way to the very rear of the palace in silence. Judging by the extent of the lizard youkai's scent, Sesshomaru was sure Isami was now inside, close to where they were headed. As usual, Isami would seek Sesshomaru out immediately.

The daiyoukai took an impasse hallway, leading exclusively to a large, unkempt door. This door, bespelled by Isami himself, could be opened and closed by Sesshomaru and those with the lord's direct permission. This was the door to the interrogation room. Sesshomaru opened it, allowing the hanyou to pass him by before closing it behind them.

With one long stride, Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou over to the side wall, using his moments of disorientation to shackle, first one ankle, then the other, to the floor. The chains were thick and heavy, not to mention as bespelled as the door, to keep even the strongest youkai at bay for a time. Last, Sesshomaru gave his hanyou brother a swift jab to the stomach before shackling both of his wrists to the wall.

* * *

Inyasha gasped for breath, groaning as it was forced from his lungs with the hit to his stomach. Once he had it back, he growled at the youkai. "The Hell?!" With a strained snarl, the hanyou jerked against his sudden bonds. His hands fisted as he yanked at the chains and his ankles would surely bruise with the force he was trying to kick his feet out. None of his struggles were helping though. The chains only thrashed against the wall and each other and the sharp noise jarred his sensitive ears. Another snarl and the hanyou continued trying to extract himself, eyes shooting from the bastard of a brother he had and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "What's goin' on!?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood just out of reach of the fuming hanyou, appearing almost bored. "I will not have you denying what must be done."

* * *

"Baka!" The hanyou pulled against the chains again. "I don't want the bond anymore than you do!" The Thing in his head disagreed vehemently and snarled at him, the sound nearly slipped from his mouth without his consent.

* * *

Just then, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Enter," said Sesshomaru evenly.

The enchanted door creaked open without inducement to reveal the ample form of Isami. The lizard youkai walked leisurely towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with an elegance presenting rivalry to the lord himself. He wore pristine white robes that reached the floor. The end of a long reptilian tail poked out from the bottom, nearly hidden. His sturdy facial structure gleamed dully with the purple scales that covered his entire body. His ears were mere holes on either side of his head. Instead of hair, three slight ridges ran evenly from his forehead, the center ridge reaching between his eyes, to the back of his head. He turned solid red eyes, slitted with long, eerily thin pupils, in the direction of Inuyasha. The dog-eared boy's state of restraint did not appear to faze him when came to a stop beside Sesshomaru, bowing shortly. Though Isami did not fail to eye him speculatively. "Sesshomaru-sama."

The youkai lord nodded. "Isami."

* * *

Inuyasha paused his struggles long enough to throw a glare in the new youkai's direction along with a growl before turning his attention back to his brother and wrenching against the chains again. "Let me go, bastard!" While the Thing in his head agreed and encouraged his fighting the restraints, it wanted something more. At the sight of the consultant and the sound of his name, it had given a vicious howl that rebounded in the hanyou's head. It was adamant the bond not be removed, but Inuyasha fought to keep it quiet, fought against it's desire to tear the lizard to pieces so the bond would remain.

* * *

Ignoring the rowdy hanyou, Sesshomaru faced Isami. "I am in need of your services."

With a wave of the lizard's hand, the windowless room glowed with flickering candlelight, irradiating the far wall and its array of weapons and further restraints, some far more invasive than the ones used to hold the boy. Isami then laced his fingers together. "What is it you require, my lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at the hanyou. "A mating mark. Tell me how it can be removed."

Isami narrowed his eyes with deep disapproval, but slowly nodded nonetheless. "Is that the hanyou Inuyasha?"

* * *

Unease flooded Inuyasha's mind as quickly as light flooded the room and his gaze was caught by the flicker of candlelight off metals. If they thought they could use any of those things on _him_ they were sorely mistaken. And he'd be more than happy to prove it to the two youkai who were talking about him like he wasn't even there. Angered and outraged, the hanyou could no longer tell his emotions from the emotions of the Thing in his head, but he welcomed the searing fury that swam through him. Who's ever it may be. Still, he knew it would be better to conserve some energy so if the chance arose, he'd be able to get away. So he stopped straining against the chains, though his body remained tense and his gaze heated. He settled only for growling at the lizard and his brother—there were not enough insults he knew that could adeptly address his loathing for them.

* * *

"This is indeed the hanyou."

"I see." Isami crossed his arms. "And which one of you bears the mating mark?" It was obvious that this had something to do with the hanyou, for he was an evident part in this matter. Bound as he was, the abomination apparently had no say at all. Not that the lizard had any qualms with that. It seemed foolish to him now, to have asked which one of them was marked. Perhaps the hanyou had mated with one of pure blood. Isami would not hold it past Sesshomaru to deem the hanyou unworthy of such an attachment. The hanyou looked utterly pitiful. Having a bond ripped from him unwillingly would cause him great distress and pain. Isami almost felt remorse for the poor creature.

Sesshomaru turned his head away, a tick in his clenched jaw. "...We both bear a mark."

"You both bear a—" Then it dawned on the lizard. Like an icicle to the gut. The glances between the two. The connection in their scents, going beyond mere blood relation. The ultimate, shameful, disgraceful taboo. "You...you marked _each other_?" His previously calm voice had heightened nearly an octave. "Sesshomaru-sama, how could you—?"

"Silence."

Isami's mouth snapped shut, causing him to literally bite his tongue.

"You will tell me how I can be rid of this." The lord glanced sideways, disgustedly, at the hanyou. "I will not be bound to a wretched half-breed—nor will I ever allow him to bear _my_ mark."

* * *

Inuyasha was nearly trembling with restraint. No matter how hard he tried to quell the Thing in his mind, it was beyond rationale, beyond control. And as soon as the words 'wretched half-breed' left the lord's mouth, it was howling and snarling in utter madness. Half the noises left the hanyou's own mouth and tumbled past lengthening fangs. It despised being bound—by his mate no less. It loathed being looked upon and spoken about as nothing more than a specimen. Most of all, it spurned the rejection of the bond. Inuyasha's own feelings were almost a mirror copy of the thing's and he gave the chains holding his wrists another rough yank. "Bastard! You fucking bit me first!" He growled again, finding it somewhat difficult to get the words out exactly as they sounded. "This is your fault too!"

* * *

"The fault matters not, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. "What matters is getting rid of it. Or do you wish to remain mated to your brother."

* * *

He opened his mouth with every intent to say no—he didn't want this bond, the mark, any of it. "Yes!" Ears flicked in confusion and he frowned. "Yes." _No!_ Inuyasha growled—why couldn't he say what he wanted to? Was it the bond? One more time. Concentrating on that single, two-letter word, the hanyou took an agitated breath before speaking. "...Mate." Inuyasha snarled and shook his head rapidly. He did _not_ want his brother as a mate. He did _not_ want the bond. He _wanted_ to be free of it all. The thing in his head would not allow those thoughts—nor would it let him express himself, apparently.

* * *

Isami's eyes widened as a flare of youki thickened the air in the room. Mildly disturbed by the feeling and by what the hanyou was saying, the lizard watched as a livid Sesshomaru stormed to his brother and grabbed the hanyou's jaw, squeezing it mercilessly.

"You have no say in this! I do not care if I have to impale my marked chest on a pike, I will be rid of you."

* * *

Arms strained against chains, claws eager to indulge in blood. But he could not reach the lord. Frustration mounted as he bared his fangs at the youkai, growling loudly. The hand clasped at his jaw prevented him from opening his mouth an he could feel the sting of claws in his skin. It didn't stop him from grinding out one particular word from between clenched teeth as reddening eyes bore into golden ones, demanding compliance and submission. "_Mine_."

* * *

Having seen enough of this squabble, Isami cleared his throat loudly. "If I may... It cannot be done."

Sesshomaru stiffened, slicing his claws into the hanyou's cheeks. "What."

* * *

The hanyou gave his brother a sneer, ignoring the bite of claws on his cheeks, before he relaxed slightly. They'd stay mates. With that comforting knowledge, red receded from his eyes. The Thing might have been happy, but Inuyasha was far from it. The bond needed to go—this Thing in his head needed to go. "Why the Hell not?" He'd tried excruciatingly hard to push the Thing away now that it had calmed some, and he succeeded enough to speak his own words.

* * *

Sesshomaru released his brother roughly and turned back to his youkai consultant. "You removed the mark for my father so he could mate with that human wench. Is this not the _same_?"

Isami suppressed a shiver as his lord's own youki flared. "You are mistaken, my lord... This is not the same." The lizard youkai swallowed, finding his resolve. "Your bond began with a bond of blood. In other words, your bond began as a bond of brothers—"

"Inuyasha is hardly my brother," spat Sesshomaru. "He is my father's second mistake."

* * *

Inuyasha realized with relief that with each word the lizard spoke about the bond being unbreakable, the Thing in his mind eased and quieted. "_Our_ father didn't make a mistake with _me_, baka." The hanyou growled as he butted in. He didn't care to comment that his mother was likely what Sesshomaru considered the old man's first mistake or that she'd been called a wench. She was far from it. She was the one who taught him nearly everything he knew. "You're the one he messed up with."

* * *

Glaring dangerously at the hanyou, Sesshomaru was about to show him just how painful a long, slow exposure to his poison could be, but—

"_Please_. My lord, might you allow me to finish?" Sesshomaru's silent, deathly stillness gave him enough of an indication that if he was going to speak, he had better do it quickly. The lizard took a preparatory breath. "Your bond began as a sibling bond. Even if it is not full, and even if you do not accept that bond. The mating bond that you have forged has somehow become entwined with your blood bond. So, at the moment...it is impossible to remove the marks. Well, not the marks, per say. Any mark on the flesh can be marred, obscured, mangled. But the bond will not be broken at this point in time."

* * *

Inuyasha's brain was a muddled mess. While the Thing was overjoyed the bond would have to remain, it was not impressed the marks could—and might—be damaged in anyway. On the other hand, Inuyasha was disappointed and annoyed and was ready to be free of the restraining chains locked around him. "The Hell are we gonna do?" He had no desire to stay with the youkai whatsoever. And he was nearly positive the feeling was mutual.

* * *

_My sentiments exactly._ Closing his eyes for a moment, Sesshomaru massaged his temple. "What do you mean the bond cannot be broken 'at this point in time'?"

Isami cleared his throat. "The blood bond between you both is, well...twisted at best. In order for me to be able to break your mating bond, you must alleviate some of the strain on your blood bond. The both of you," the lizard's eyes flicked from brother to brother, "must go and retrieve something vital, something the hanyou has taken from you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Tetsusaiga."

"Oh no, my lord, this runs far deeper than that. This is a direct part of you. In the heat of battle—a battle for your father's legacy—Inuyasha severed you from flesh. Your left arm, Sesshomaru-sama. You and the hanyou are to retrieve your arm from your father's tomb."

* * *

_The ol' man left it to me, asshole._ Inuyasha knew his brother didn't care whose hand the sword truly belonged in though. He was beginning not to either as the Thing followed what the lizard was saying. The bond could be broken. It growled again; it didn't want to go. But the hanyou had managed to kept it on the edges of his mind, enough so it would—hopefully—not be able to access his mouth without his permission. "That's it? Then we can be done with being mates?"

* * *

Isami nodded directly to the hanyou. "Yes. Once you complete this task together, I should be able to break your bond. But mind you, this task will likely be diffic—"

"And how do you propose we get there, Isami?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "The portal to my father's tomb has already been used."

The lizard hesitated. "...I know of another portal."

The daiyoukai smiled nefariously, cracking his knuckles. "You knew. You knew the way to my father's tomb as I searched for it."

Isami tapped his arms nervously, holding his lord's gaze. Nothing foretold an execution like a smile from Sesshomaru. "My lord, you know very well that it was not my place to—"

"Fool. You will be fortunate to posses a head when this is resolved."

Isami swallowed, internally questioning his past and current decision. "Regardless. This portal does not connect directly to lord Inu no Taisho's tomb as the black pearl did. This portal will transport you to somewhere in the spirit world. From there—you must find the tomb yourselves."

* * *

Inuyasha rattled the chains and growled lightly, trying to get his brother to listen to him. "He's helpin' us, just shut up woulda ya?" He looked back to the lizard. "Is it gonna take awhile?" After all, he had friends to get back to and he was more than ready to leave his brother's home.

* * *

Before Sesshomaru could raise his hand against the insolent loud-mouth, Isami answered. "I cannot say. Once you have transported yourselves to the spirit world, you are out of my hands. Are you both prepared to do this, not knowing what might be in store for you?"

* * *

"Tch. Of course." The hanyou rolled his eyes, but was struggling against the Thing as it protested. "I don't want _him_," He tossed a glare at his brother. "As a mate."

* * *

Sesshomaru did not answer, for his position and his rising impatience was irrefutably clear.

"...Excellent." Isami spared another glance at the hanyou, furrowing his brows. He had never seen anything so literally at war with itself. Inuyasha's youkai blood desired Sesshomaru—but the hanyou himself did not. Interesting. "Sesshomaru-sama?" The lizard waited for the lord's full attention. "Hold out your hand, please."

Sesshomaru did as instructed, his striped wrist slipping from the sleeve of his kimono as he extended his arm. The lizard youkai reached forward and placed a white pearl in the palm of his hand. It was larger than the black pearl and not nearly as dense. "This is your gateway to the spirit world."

Sesshomaru nodded and tucked it neatly in the folds of his kimono.

"But be mindful, my lord. Its purpose is to serve as a portal to—and from—the spirit world. It can do this but one time. Once its purpose is fulfilled, it will disintegrate."

* * *

The hanyou pulled at the chains again, irritated he was still bound. "Let me go so we can get this over with." As he spoke, a sense of foreboding grasped his psyche as he realized the Thing was silent. He'd grown used to it's protesting what was to come. With a light shake of his head, Inuyasha dismissed it. Maybe it was just coming to terms with the breaking of the bond. He hoped so.

* * *

"Hn.." The lord nodded thoughtfully. "Will we need any provisions?"

Isami shook his head. "There should be sufficient food and drink. You may even come across some organized civilizations."

"Good." Sesshomaru eyed his consultant in earnest. "You will look after Rin while I am gone. Jaken will be otherwise engaged in some long-overdue management of this place."

Isami grimaced, forcing a compliant smile. "It will be done." The lizard youkai would gladly work as a lowly servant if it meant he did not have to spend the entirety of his return with a female human brat. But of course, he would keep that to himself.

Finally, Sesshomaru turned to the hanyou. "_You_ will spend the night _here_. I require sleep." Complacently ignoring the hanyou's protests, Sesshomaru departed from the room.

* * *

"Bastard.." The hanyou mentally cringed, waiting with bated breath for the outrage he'd expected from the Thing. Nothing. It was absolutely silent. Frowning in confusion, Inuyasha looked to Isami. "Oi! Let me down—I can't stay strung up like this all night."

* * *

The look Isami gave the hanyou was not exactly sympathetic, but it was pitying. And a trifle amused. He followed his lord's example and left the depressing, stifling room, leaving the candles alight for the hanyou. The large door shut itself behind him.

The lizard youkai sighed, sitting on the sill of an extravagant window. The low sunlight hurt his eyes. His hand closed around the talisman fastened securely around his neck. The talisman that could have easily, almost cruelly in its efficiency, eradicated the bond. No mating mark was bestowed accidentally or without purpose. The mating bond is a mysterious phenomenon, especially to those who have never experienced it. By the time lord Inu no Taisho had come to him for the very same purpose, the lord's mark was void. It gave and excepted no feeling but utter emptiness. The bond once had purpose, and within that purpose, Sesshomaru was born. But the bond is mysterious. And eventually, it was an ethereal hole. An unquestionable burden on the bearer. Sesshomaru's bond...was not so. It was something of the likes Isami had never seen. It was something that could not simply be destroyed. To the lizard's chagrin, there was reason for this occurrence. And he was not one to ignore an inkling as strong as this one. Even if this absurd connection had arisen between a pure-blood—and a hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha gaped at the lizard as he left. Perhaps it was too much to expect to be released, but still. His ears flicked as he heard the door click. An odd calm swelled through him and he felt detached as he went over all that happened as he stood, chained and alone. He'd mated his brother; a vague sense of passion washed over his nerves. He'd marked his brother; both pride and shame burned through him. Half of him wanted the bond destroyed; he hated himself for digging his fangs where they didn't belong. The other half wanted the bond strengthened; he treasured the moment he'd done it. Inuyasha sagged, letting the chains and shackles keep him up as he hung his head and closed his eyes. The position strained his muscles and the cuffs dug into his skin, but he didn't care. His mind returned to cataloging the recent events. He'd lost control of himself multiple times; worry flooded—would he be able to stay stable when he returned to his friends? Or would he go back to the way he was before Kikyo—submerged in an insatiable blood lust? He'd given a small bit of trust to his brother and here he was, chained and left alone. Betrayed. The lord was a bastard. The Thing agreed, but at the same time it craved the youkai's presence. It needed him in a way that Inuyasha didn't—couldn't understand completely.

The Thing wanted to be outraged. He wanted to thrash and break loose. He wanted to tear through the halls until he found his mate. He yearned for submission and repentance; he was wronged and he expected to be repaid. In his current state, he could do none of those things. He was helpless. He felt beyond empty. Rejection seared his heart, but not as painfully or as deeply as betrayal pierced him. _Mates_ don't behave like this. _Mates_ should not bind each other. _Mates_ were something to be treasured. He finally had that now. But it was not complete—the bond felt fragile to him, deficient and lacking the substance he desired.

While the hanyou and the Thing shared thoughts and feelings, they each remained subdued. Inuyasha knew he couldn't escape and his earlier struggles had tired his body. The Thing was overwhelmed by all that happened and he simply remained relaxed within the confines of the hanyou's mind. They were mutually exhausted and too strained to fight the inevitable for now.

* * *

A small but eager hand rapped on the door to the interrogation room. "Inuyasha-san? It's Rin! Can Rin come in?"

* * *

Inuyasha looked up, ears pricked toward the door. He didn't understand why the girl would show up. Before he responded, the hanyou stood and lifted his head, shaking his hair form his face. "Uh.. Sure." His muscles ached and he wondered how long he'd just hung there.

* * *

"Okay!" The door slowly opened, revealing the shuffling form of Rin. The door caught her foot on the back-swing, causing her to squeak when she stumbled with the tray in her hands. Giggling, she straightened and gave the hanyou a huge smile. She'd managed to save most of the contents. The girl had to refrain from skipping as she approached Inuyasha with his food. She hadn't been paying much attention to her job of delivering the food, she was just glad to have the chance to further inspect her lord's brother. Rin had no idea that she had just brought the hanyou a dog bowl full of goat stew. Sesshomaru had known full-well that Inuyasha would not throw the offered food in the face of a little girl. "This is for you, Inuyasha-san." She held out the tray. "It's from Sesshomaru-sama. There was no spoon—the cooks must have forgotten—so Rin found you one."

* * *

Inuyasha shifted until his back was against the wall. He had more length of chain to work with when he stayed like that. He crouched down and gave a half smile. "...Thanks, Rin." The hanyou sighed and took the offered food. He wasn't exactly in the mood to eat, but he didn't want to offend the girl... Even if his asshole brother had it dished into a common dog's bowl. "Ya just here to bring me food?"

* * *

"Ummmm..." She rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands laced together and looked down.

* * *

The hanyou raised a brow. "What's goin' on?"

* * *

"Where are you and Sesshomaru-sama going?"

* * *

"Someplace that will help us. You know how you said he was upset? Where we're going should fix it." He hoped that would placate the girl. She probably didn't need to know the intricacies of what was going on.

* * *

Rin breathed a sigh if relief. "When are you coming back?"

* * *

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha shifted his feet, the chains making a slight clatter. He didn't want to ask the girl, but... "Do you think you could help me Rin?"

* * *

"Help you?" She blinked up at the hanyou. "With what?"

* * *

He raised a wrist and jangled the chain. "With this."

* * *

"Oh..." Rin shook her head lightly. "Sesshomaru-sama said that you would get hurt unless you stay right where you are." She closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder trustingly. "I don't want you to be hurt, Inuyasha-san."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and swallowed his pride. "Please, Rin. _Staying_ is hurting me. My arms and my wrists hurt. So do my legs." He let his ears droop some and looked back down at the chains. "I'd feel a lot better if these could come off."

* * *

"Well..." She followed the hanyou's gaze worriedly. "Why didn't you tell Sesshomaru-sama that you're in pain?"

* * *

_'Cause he doesn't care._ Inuyasha tried to think of something better that might coax the girl into helping him. "He left before I could say anything."

* * *

"Hm..." Rin puffed her little chest and grasped a chain that connected Inuyasha's wrist to the wall, heaving with all her might. Her feet scuffed and slid against the floor while the chain barely rattled. "Mmmmmmm—ah!" She ceased her tugging with exasperation. Panting, Rin sagged and hung off of the chain, raising big disappointed eyes to meet Inuyasha's. "This chain is too big, Inuyasha-san..."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed but gently patted the girl's head. "Thanks for tryin'..." It was stupid to think she might be able to do anything when he couldn't. He'd have to sit and wait, chained like a common mutt. Exactly how the world saw him. He gave a humorless laugh.

* * *

She sighed, biting her lip. "Wait here, Inuyasha-san!" She got up and bolted from the room, horrified at the amount of pain she was imagining the hanyou to be in.

* * *

He'd barely opened his mouth before the girl was gone. "Not like I have a choice..." With a slight shake of his head, the hanyou set the untouched bowl of food on the ground.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Rin was crashing back through the door with a plush pillow and a warm blanket in hand. She rushed over to the hanyou and draped the blanket over his shoulders and arms. With meticulous fingers, Rin tucked the edges of the blanket into and around the narrow space between his wrists and the shackles. Then, she fluffed the pillow and tucked it between his shoulder and the side of his face so he could rest his head on it. "Is that," she panted, "better...Inuyasha-san?"

* * *

After a moment of stunned silence, Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Rin." There weren't many people who would've done what the girl just had. He was just a hanyou, his mixed blood exiling him from both sides of his heritage. She seemed blind to such social behaviors, but he was quite grateful in that moment. "It's much better."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad." She smiled softly, straightening out the blanket and tying it in the front so it would say. "Sesshomaru-sama usually checks on me before I go to sleep. He will be worried if Rin is not there." She reached up on her tip-toes and awkwardly ruffled his hair—just as he had done to her earlier that morning. "Good night, Inuyasha-san." With a short laugh, Rin bounded to the door and left the hanyou for the night.

* * *

He smiled until the girl was gone and he was alone again. The same click sounded as the door shut again. The hanyou's posture went slack and he dropped his head onto the pillow on his shoulder. At least he had a small comfort. And the blanket was tucked under the cuffs, easing the chaffing. It didn't change the fact the he was chained to the wall. _Chained by my mate,_ the Thing reminded him. Inuyasha's ears flicked in surprise. The Thing hadn't spoken to him directly like that before. It had just been growls and animalistic noises. But he didn't want to talk about mates anymore, so he ignore the deep, growling voice. It, fortunately, seemed content to stay quiet. The hanyou pressed his face into the pillow and sighed before closing his eyes against the glow of the candles.

* * *

Lying on his side as he had the previous night, Sesshomaru stared unblinkingly at the moon and the intricate silhouettes of the trees through his drapes. At least this time he could expect not to be smothered by the hanyou at his back. He could expect not to have an invasive arm snake its way around his waist. Sesshomaru sighed, turning away from the view as he pressed his face further into the pillow. At least...he could expect sleep.

* * *

Ooo, Isami did a bad and wonderful thing... ^^

Okay, so. Hello again. We decided to post another chapter because we are in the midst of a grueling week of midterms. Bear with us until we can post again. In case midterms do not kill or incapacitate us...

Please lift our spirits with some awesome reviews! Don't forget to give your thoughts and if you have any cool ideas, please share! :)


	5. Instinct

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the show/manga's contents.

* * *

The hanyou blinked slowly as he returned to consciousness. He hoped that some miracle might occur and he'd wake up in a bed. But as he shifted sore muscles and heard the clang of metal, he realized he was not that lucky. Inuyasha let his head drop back against the wall and barely noticed as the pillow tumbled from his shoulder. He wondered what time it was... With a quick glance around, the hanyou realized there were no windows to see out of and the candles were still burning. He could've slept for only a few minutes or maybe a few hours. Either way, he groaned and clenched his fists, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. As he sat silently, the hanyou realized the Thing had yet to wake up—or at least wasn't interested in making any noise. He wondered if it would talk to him again...

* * *

Clad in full armor and velutinous mokomoko, Sesshomaru walked purposefully in the direction of Inuyasha. Today was the day. This put the lord in unusually decent spirits. Earlier, he had even eaten something Rin prepared for him, upon her insistence. It was far too salty, and it contained some ingredients that did not ensure Sesshomaru that they belonged in food, but he had accepted it just the same. He received his usual perfunctory greetings from the surrounding servants as he passed. This time, he was pleased to find that none of their buffoonery had disrupted his path. After a short, dignified traipse, he reached the interrogation room. With a masked smirk, upon his entrance, there was a lone, reverberating thought. _I do hope you slept as well in chains as I had with a crazed, perverse hanyou at my backside_.

* * *

Ears swiveled and Inuyasha hoped the door would open to reveal Rin again. He knew it wouldn't though; he could tell by the tread of the footsteps. The lord's scent stirred the Thing and it was anxious as the youkai came into view. Instead of the normal, pleased growl it would issue, a low, menacing rumble echoed in the hanyou's head and Inuyasha let the sound slide past his lips. It was the only noise he made as he glared at his brother.

* * *

"Sleep well, hanyou?" Noticing the pillow and blanket, Sesshomaru's smirk fell. _Rin_. He should have known. The human child was much too kind to leave even a hanyou without some form of comfort

* * *

"Shut up and let me go." Inuyasha's lip curled as fists clenched. "Unless you want to keep your _mate_ chained up with ya forever."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru would have been content to leave him there for another day and see how he fared. But that would require the lord to wait. And that was something he did not do. Sesshomaru released him from his bounds, allowing the metal to pinch the hanyou's skin on the way off.

* * *

It wasn't until the last shackle was removed that Inuyasha felt the full brunt of his anger and the Thing's. It washed over him and consumed his mind. Within moments he was on his feet with a growl, the blanket falling away as his hand encircled the lord's throat. Of course, his height put him at a disadvantage, but he didn't care. The feel of a pulse against the pads of his fingers gave him great pleasure and he applied more pressure. The skin felt so fragile against his claws. He could easily pierce it and watch as his brother bleed. He wanted to. The Thing in his mind wanted him to. Why shouldn't he? Another growl and he was squeezing harder, eager for blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru hissed, struggling against his brother's hold. The hanyou was too strong with his youkai blood so easily called upon, damn him. Was a daiyoukai such as himself honestly expected to travel with this creature indefinitely? As much as Inuyasha's tight grip was cutting off his air supply, his eyes would not convey discomfort. Sesshomaru was far too disciplined for that. Locking his features, he stilled himself. Stoic eyes remained on their enraged, golden twins. If he did nothing, not even fought against him, would his 'mate' still want to force a pleading gasp from his constricted throat? This had to stop. And soon, Sesshomaru would find a way to end it.

* * *

Inuyasha snarled and forced his brother against the wall he'd been bound to. The youkai deserved the same treatment he'd been given; chained up like nothing more than a dog. But the Thing wanted something more as repayment for the indiscretions he'd been forced to endure. Instincts, anger, and the Thing in his head were fought against though and Inuyasha released his brother's throat seconds before his other hand swung, fist colliding with the youkai's jaw. The action reminded him of when he'd been on the receiving end of such a hit. He growled at the memory and the noise was feral, even to his ears.

* * *

Sesshomaru's ear smacked painfully into the wall as his head snapped to the side. He closed his eyes against the ringing in his head, the throb in his face—the unexpected sting and rage of being struck by the one who is supposed to—_Damn this. _The youkai wiped his mouth evenly with the back of his hand and faced his brother, as outwardly indifferent as ever. "Are you quite satisfied? I would very much like to leave now."

* * *

"Fuck you," Inuyasha growled and stalked away. He paced for a few moments, grumbling to himself and wondering how bad it would be to continue fighting the youkai. It would sure as Hell make him feel better and it might even alleviate the strain from the Thing in his head. He paused and glared at the lord. "What the Hell did you do that for?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, flipping disheveled hair over his shoulder. "Do what?"

* * *

Inuyasha scoffed and gestured to the chains he'd purposefully stepped away from. "That, you baka."

* * *

_I cannot sleep with _you_ there._ "I felt like it." Robbed of his previous eagerness to leave, Sesshomaru left the room. Time alone with the hanyou was going to be Hell.

* * *

Loathing the idea of being the that room alone again—or at all for that matter—Inuyasha stomped after the youkai, growling to himself.

* * *

The outside air was foggy and moist, hiding the sun from the wet earth that squelched beneath Sesshomaru's boots as he walked. He could see Isami and Rin from where he'd exited the palace. Rin was bent over, entranced by a rather large beetle sitting atop a patch of flowers. Sesshomaru glanced amusedly at his consultant who stood awkwardly, tail flicking, unsure of what to make of the strange human's behavior. Behind him, the hanyou's bare feet smacked obnoxiously into the wet ground. How did the imbecile manage to fill every comfortable silence with some sort of absurd noise? Sesshomaru would not hold it past him to do it on purpose. "It is time we depart, hanyou."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the term 'hanyou' was bothering him more than it normally did, maybe it was because of the night he just had. He pushed the feeling away though. "No," He tucked his hands into his sleeves an shifted his muddied feet. "I need to get T—" _No_. It was the Thing again. _Don't._ It was as though his tongue was frozen in his mouth. He wanted Tetsuseiga. But the hanyou knew he wouldn't be able to talk. Maybe, if he could, the Thing would control his mouth and make him say something he shouldn't. Especially to his brother. Inuyasha growled quietly and shook his head, hoping the destruction of the bond would get rid of the Thing too.

* * *

"What?" Sesshomaru stopped. "If you needed to get something, you should not have waited until now. Honestly. Do not be such a child, I am leaving." Rin looked up and waved to Sesshomaru as he continued their way.

* * *

After a wordless threat, the Thing let him speak. "How was I supposed to do anything when you kept me chained up all night!?" Stomping after the youkai, Inuyasha shot a glare at the lizard for not letting him go before returning to the task of trying to burn holes in the back of his brother's head.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama." Isami smiled and bowed. "I trust you will have a sound journey." He hoped. If his own deception served to cause Sesshomaru any harm or misfortune, he would never forgive himself. Even the lizard, privy to sorcery of all kinds, knew little about the spirit world from which great power could be drawn. Portals like the one now in Sesshomaru's possession were extremely difficult to come by and conjure. Isami had been saving it for the right time. It was not too late to stop this... But Isami said nothing more. The lizard eyed the hanyou dubiously, wondering how he could possibly be worth the bond beginning to forge between him and Sesshomaru. _Forgive me, my lord..._

Sesshomaru gave his consultant a nod and then turned to face Rin who was patiently waiting her turn.

"Come back soon, Sesshomaru-sama." She itched to wrap her arms around the stoic lord to bid him farewell—but she knew better. Instead, she bounced over to the hanyou, stopping bluntly at his gut. Hands fisted in the red firerat haori, she snuggled her face into him. "Ne, Inuyasha-san?" Her voice was muffled by his clothes. "You come back just as safe as Sesshomaru-sama." Then her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Help him. Even Sesshomaru-sama needs a brother. He doesn't know what it's like to rely on anyone."

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He was _always_ ignored. Just before he was going to launch into a rant about it, he felt small hands twist into his clothing and he looked down to see the pony tail Rin always had on the side of her head, her face buried in his robes. His ears flicked awkwardly before he patted her head. "Yeah yeah, we'll be fine." But he wondered how she expected him to get along with the lord. He cast the youkai a glance before looking back to the girl. Inuyasha leaned down slightly and whispered to her. "I'll do what I can," He hoped his brother would hear him. "We both know he can't do shit after all."

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned at the interaction between his brother and the girl, a small pang of jealousy worming into his chest. Jealousy of whom, he could not say. He shot his brother an annoyed glare, hearing the part of their conversation the hanyou apparently meant for him to hear. _How could Rin act so familiar with him? _Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru looked away as Rin detached herself from the hanyou. With regained focus, he reached into the folds if his kimono and pulled out the white pearl. He rolled it in his fingers for a moment then looked to Isami who nodded for the lord to continue. Without further delay, the lord tossed the pearl into the air. At first, it did nothing but fall. It glowed an eerie purple for a moment, then expanded into nothingness before their eyes, leaving a gaping, fluctuating hole of black in its wake.

* * *

The hanyou stepped up beside the youkai upon finishing his goodbye with Rin and peered into the void before them skeptically. His hand fell to his hip in a familiar motion but his fingers only grasped the air where Tetsuseiga should have been. Inuyasha would have no qualms about charging through the portal—he'd done similar things before—but without his sword, he felt vulnerable. Downy ears flicked. Maybe he didn't have the sword, but he was still a hanyou. One that had beaten the odds more than a handful of times and was also irrecoverably and profoundly stubborn. He'd not let something like lack of proper weaponry get in his way as he stepped closer to the portal with a false sense of bravado. "Let's go already." Inuyasha, ready to find his brother's arm and be done, closed the distance and stepped into the atramentous opening.

* * *

Without a backwards glance, Sesshomaru passed through it, its essence prickling his skin. He gave not a blink and they were somewhere else. Long, thick grasses engulfed anything below the knee. The expanse of grassland stretched farther than even youkai eyes could see. The only visible variations were the occasional dip in the greenery where a gust of wind lazily flattened it before allowing it to bounce back again, unperturbed. Even though they'd left during the day, the surrounding area was shaded with the fleeting dusk. As far as a first impression, the place dwelled in a fixed ominous calm. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. But it was no use. He could not sense a trace of his father's remains. Not his own remains. He could not sense a thing beyond this _field_. Was there not one thing that failed to force him the long way? The odds were doubtful.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced around briefly and shifted his feet. Everything was so... Plain and empty. Did the lizard really think they'd run into anything dangerous? The place was just disconcerting in its hollow, lifeless feeling. It was setting the Thing on edge and that sentiment trickled into the hanyou's awareness. "Oi," He shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori and turned to the youkai, hoping not to relay his slight unease. "What the Hell are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

Sesshomaru wished he knew. 'Twas not as if the youkai lord had any experience with worlds beyond his own. Passing between worlds was unnatural and difficult. The world of mortals was not accepting of spirits. Most of the time, spirits could not be seen. At other times, it was impossible for a spirit to touch or contact anything, leaving them to wander endlessly—a fading voice on the wind. What might the spirit world do to _them_? "We walk."

* * *

The grass licked at his hakama with every step, leaving him with an annoying pulling sensation. The white pearl materialized conveniently back into his hand. He'd nearly forgotten it. Such careless thoughts were unusual for him. Sesshomaru frowned, tucking the pearl into a pouch and tying it around his neck. This place was off.

* * *

Grumbling, the hanyou walked beside the youkai and tried to ignore the odd texture under his bare feet every time they crunched over the grass. The odd greenery made his skin itch and an occasion rock would sting the grungy soles of his feet in the most annoying ways possible. Between that and the constant, unsettled growls the Thing was issuing, Inuyasha quickly decided he didn't like the spirit world. He didn't remember it being so weird when he fought with his brother on their father's remains though. Maybe he'd been too focused on trying to keep himself and Kagome alive. He glanced at his brother, he _had_ been fighting a not so happy version of the youkai after all. With a sigh, his gaze returned to the expanse before him as he tried to pick out areas where there might be fewer rocks and thinner grass.

* * *

It had to have been hours, though there was nothing to indicate any passage of time. Sesshomaru tired of seeing a constant horizon of moon-washed green. He tired of the sound of rustling grass. The agitation wafting off of the hanyou, though satisfactory, was also tiresome. By means of a mental scale, he silently weighed the benefits and ill effects of constant boredom verses listening to the hanyou speak. His mind was made rather quickly, though grudgingly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He'd seen Rin do it when she wanted Jaken to speak to her. It seemed a ridiculous gesture.

* * *

An ear swiveled toward the youkai, effectively pulling the hanyou from his thoughts to frown at his brother. Since when did the high and mighty Sesshomaru make.. Noise? The lord was almost always completely silent. But a sudden memory flared to life to prove him wrong and he recalled the groans and growls that had been released as he had pounded into his brother._ No no no. Not going there._ Shaking his head, Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the Thing as it laughed at him and enjoyed reveling in the memory—it was his after all. Repressing a shudder at the residual pulse of pleasure that the Thing cast upon his body by just briefly showing him the memory, the hanyou tilted his head at his brother. "You dyin' or something?" Maybe talking would distract him enough so the faint tingling of the mark could be ignored.

* * *

"You were silent. If anyone is dying, I suspect it is you."

* * *

"Tch, you're the one who made a noise."

* * *

"I was only—" _Only..._ This was absurd. It was not as if the hanyou would say anything worth listening to anyway. "Never mind." His strides lengthened, pushing him just ahead of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Oi!" Inuyasha gave a low growl as he ran forward enough to catch the lord's sleeve in a tight fist and glare at him. "Don't do that, if ya got somethin' to say then say it."

* * *

Sesshomaru yanked his sleeve from the hanyou's grasp. "You do not give me orders."

* * *

The hanyou growled again, echoing the Thing's noise in his head. "Well I just did, didn't I?"

* * *

"Well I advise you not to do it again." Sesshomaru stopped to face the hanyou.

* * *

"I think I'll do whatever I want," Inuyasha stated in his usual gruff arrogance as he sneered at the youkai.

* * *

"You—" He paused. Sesshomaru could feel it again. The sensation of the power which aided in marking him, exacted dominance over him. He could smell it. He would not be surprised if he looked to see it bubbling and seething beneath his brother's skin. It was the kind of power that would eat you from the inside out. And it was just as reachable in this world as in the next. "We have had enough for the night, our efforts are getting us nowhere."

* * *

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away slightly, body tense. The Thing was pacing the corners of his mind, he could feel it, it wanted out. He took a breath, trying to force it's desires down and calm a certain part of his anatomy that liked where the Thing's thoughts were going. _No_, he mentally chided himself. _It's only because of the bond._ Engaged in the mental battle of wills, the hanyou didn't realize he was growling nor had he noticed he had closed his eyes. He stayed rigid for a few moments longer before finally succeeding in shoving the growling Thing away. He still felt it though. Lurking and ready to pounce. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha cautiously turned back to his brother. He'd have to be more careful... The Thing was much easier to provoke with Sesshomaru around and the hanyou had no interest in losing control over himself. Again. He sighed and rubbed his forehead against the ache he could feel coming. "...We just gonna stop here?"

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Do you see anywhere else that better suits your tastes?"

* * *

With a clenched jaw, the hanyou held his temper and his tongue before he could say something that might start an argument. "It's fine."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood, hair swaying in the wind, staring off into the and with possibly no end. "Sleep. I will stay awake."

* * *

"Feh, why you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and dug his claws into his biceps to keep his mind focused on the present rather than the hauntingly erotic images the Thing was showing him as payment for pushing it away.

* * *

"I do not want sleep, nor do I need it. Your human blood makes you more susceptible to sleep depravation, I will not have you slowing me down."

* * *

"Keh, fine.." After a quick glance around, the hanyou move away some and plopped down. The grass was uncomfortable and he found himself wanting the bed he'd slept in two nights ago. _No_. He did _not_ want that bed. That bed was Sesshomaru's. Groaning at his thoughts, Inuyasha laid down and turned his back to the youkai, using his arm to cushion his head. After a few minutes of silence and staring at the weird grass, he spoke up again. "Oi."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

* * *

"Once we get your arm... Is lizardboy gonna... Reattach it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his brother quizzically. An odd question. "..Why do you care?"

* * *

"I don't." The hanyou shrugged against the ground. "It's just if we're gonna find it.."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, tilting his head to peer down at Inuyasha. He would humor the hanyou. "It is the arm of a pure-blooded youkai. And when it was cut off, I was already in my greater form. Therefore, it is infused with a sufficient amount of my youki. In other words, it cannot possibly decay until I do. It should be able to return to my body."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded once and closed his eyes briefly. It finally felt like the Thing was backing off some. He might actually be able to sleep uninhibited. "At least we aren't going to find some rotted chunk of ya."

* * *

"...Indeed." Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the horizon. He had just taken part in a conversation with his brother. Without retort. How...quaint.

* * *

The hanyou sighed and realized how silent it was. He was always used to sleeping with a fire going, or insects chirping. But here... There was nothing. And he didn't like it. He was nearly tempted to continue talking with his brother, but he knew that when it came to each other, neither of them had much patience. With the Thing still edgy, it would be better not to push boundaries anymore than need be. Inuyasha resigned himself to sleeping and closed his eyes, trying to find the tiniest sound he could focus on while he drifted. He could always press his ear to his arm and listen to his own heart, but laying in a position to do that ended up hurting the ear. Something else then. The hanyou strained his ears to pick up even the slightest sound and he was rewarded. He leaned back slightly, trying to pinpoint it as his ears also moved backward to catch it better. It was such a soft noise he could have been hearing things. Focusing on it, he slowly realized it was... Breathing. Not his own, but Sesshomaru's. And it was oddly comforting to listen to. Inuyasha eventually fell asleep to it, perfectly content to do so.

It was some time before the hanyou's eyes opened again. This time crimson. He'd hoped that perhaps his mate would make himself comfortable and that he'd be able to catch him by surprise. But also because he'd enjoyed it when Inuyasha focused only on his mate's breathing. Right now though, he wanted to be listening to his mate make other noises. Especially since he'd not been able to take out any of his frustrations since being chained and had to deal with Inuyasha refusing to show the youkai who was dominant. The mark tingled as the hanyou thought of how he could take his mate and before he realized it, his member had already started to harden. Holding back an aroused groan, the hanyou pushed himself into a sitting position and his gaze instantly landed on his mate who sat a little ways off. He licked his lips before exposing his fangs in a feral grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mouth thinned. So it had begun again. It was pointless to look, for he knew exactly who—_what_—awaited him. "I was wondering when you would make yourself known."

* * *

Never losing his grin, the hanyou stood and walked over to the lord. Crouching before the youkai, he growled out his favorite word as a way of greeting. "Mate."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, holding the hanyou's gaze. "What is it that you want?" But of course he knew. Sesshomaru could smell the arousal, the need. The youki of his mate called out to him. The hanyou's behavior was strange though. The creature inside him seemed to be... Never before had it been this conscious. Was it possible for an inner youkai to learn? Regardless, it seemed to believe that Sesshomaru responded well to words.

* * *

After a moment of thinking and finding the word he needed, the hanyou tilted his head slightly as if he didn't understand why it needed to be asked. "..You."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, smirking uncomfortably. "Of course. How foolish of me."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded his agreement wholeheartedly before looking at his mate expectantly, wondering—hoping—he'd take the initiative.

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, brushing wind-blown hair from his face. "You will never leave me alone, will you."

* * *

With a pleased smirk, the hanyou shook his head. "Mine." He reached out, severely tempted to touch the mark he'd placed on the youkai's chest, but instead his claws slid through silver hair. His entire being yearned for and craved the lord but he wanted to listen to him talk a little more before jumping to the activities his dick was so eager for.

* * *

The youkai lord stiffened, glancing subtly at the claws in his hair. He would never understand this. But finally, he believed he knew how to put a stop to the beast's behavior. If only for a time. "Listen to me and listen well." He eyed the hanyou sternly. "I am not comfortable with this." That would be clear to any normal being. "I cannot have you asserting yourself whenever you please. It is disconcerting. During the day, you will not show your face. You will not influence your predominant self in any way. Not even a growl from you, do you understand? No matter what I do or say."

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed. Perhaps... He didn't want to listen to the youkai anymore. But he had the irksome feeling he _should_ listen. The hanyou's head tilted slightly as he watched his mate's lips move, briefly thinking that mouth might look better filled with something. Like an aching piece of his anatomy. He shook his head slightly and refocused on what the lord was saying. With a quiet, irritated growl the hanyou shot his mate a glare. He was not one to do as told especially when there didn't seem to be a good reason to do so.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked, using his pause to relish in the hanyou's disfavor. "In exchange... You will have me during the night. I will allow a great deal from you—within reason. And...I will participate." The lord was nearly disbelieving of the words spewing from his own mouth. Him of all people, negotiating with a half-breed for his own sanity. "If you go against my terms, you will receive nothing but disinterest."

* * *

Ears perked and his irritation ebbed. The bargain was not as bad as he thought—though he'd have been happier if the youkai would just accept their bond. It would be better for everyone. The hanyou knew, without a doubt, he'd break the new rules in an instant if a purpose arose. For now, he would try to follow them though. He _needed _the bond. He could only hope the daiyoukai's willingness in the night would soothe his instincts enough. Deciding that the terms were not completely unreasonable, Inuyasha lunged forward and knocked his mate to his back, swiping his tongue over a stripped cheek to convey his agreement.

* * *

"Now now." Sesshomaru grimaced. "If you are going to do this, do not waste your time with trifling gestures. It is your sex which aches to be satisfied, yes?"

* * *

The hanyou would've said the lick was far from trifling, but he still had trouble getting the words out of his mouth. He wanted to say how much he liked the way the youkai tasted and how he wanted to bite him again, to lap at the blood that would pool. But the words were frozen in his head, unable to reach his mouth. So he settled for simply pressing his hips down on the lord's and rubbing his erection against him to answer the question as he growled lasciviously.

* * *

Sesshomaru licked his lips, blood rushing to stiffen the flesh of his length in response to Inuyasha's desire to mate. Such a quick response. It was insulting to his stature. "Do something about our coverings then, if you are so eager."

* * *

The hanyou sat up and stripped his haori off quickly, not minding when his claws caught or the sound of fabric ripping. It would repair itself. As much as he would've liked to remain sitting on top of the youkai, his hakama needed to be removed. As swiftly as possible, Inuyasha stood and stripped those off as well before returning to the ground with his mate. This time he knelt between the lord's legs and leaned over the clothed body beneath him to fumble with the youkai's armor. With a growl, the hanyou pulled at the spiked metal, not understanding why it would not come off.

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze remained on the hanyou as he undressed himself, scrutinizing his naked appearance. When Inuyasha knelt before him, The Lord was unsure of whether to feel disturbed-or allured by his own fascination and the abnormality of it all. It would not be like it had been before. His consciousness was in its prime. And yet there he lied. Even the fairest nobles had to work diligently to put the daiyoukai in such a state of arousal, though of course he would never have been on the receiving end if ever they had been able to appeal to him. Put simply, the lord of the west was not a sexual being. Slaying lowly beasts, even if the act served to coat him in gore, would hold his interest far longer than any act of intimacy. Completely exposing one's self-placing a significant amount of trust in the hands of another living being-it was preposterous. Sesshomaru blinked, pulled from his thoughts. _Honestly_. The youkai reached behind himself and pulled loose the tie that held his armor in place. Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's face as he did his best to further undress him. He took a moment to examine the jagged marks along Inuyasha's cheeks. This close, they appeared almost...masculine. Only one appeared on each cheek, as opposed to Sesshomaru's pair. They were bold and lined his facial structure-amethyst stripes of war. Coupled with lurid red eyes and broad fangs, the hanyou's face reflected minor features of what could have been his true form. Without the blood of humanity, he could have been magnificent.

* * *

The hanyou growled contentedly when the metal released his mate's body and gave him better access. Silky cloth was pushed and pulled aside until pale chest, donning the mark, was revealed. He couldn't resist the urge to press his own torso against his mate's, to feel the warmth of that skin on his own. Hands braced on either side of the youkai's body, Inuyasha moved his nose to his brother's throat and took a moment to inhale the richness of his scent. With a groan, naked hips thrust into still clothed ones before the hanyou removed himself and started to hastily jerk off the offending cloth that remained in his way. His desire was building and he wanted his mate _now_.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beginning to believe his mark had a life of its own, for it pulsed and throbbed like the beat of his heart as a naked, erect Inuyasha began to indulge in his proximity. The youkai was free of his mokomoko, kimono, and hakama in an instant, surprised when the hanyou's claws did not tear into the material. This left him explicitly naked, exposing his skin to the tall, coarse grass and the cool evening air. He placed his hand casually behind his head, as if to say, _do your worst._

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at his bared mate, lustful eyes taking a moment to rove over pallid, striped skin. He wanted so much, so badly that it was overwhelming him. His length was swollen and aching and instinct said to copulate with the one he'd marked as his own. Desire was running thick through his veins as the scent of the lord's arousal made the already humming mark on his shoulder throb with want. Unable to hold himself back, the hanyou leaned down, back arched as he started at the youkai's neck, testing the skin with his teeth and running his tongue over pulse points. Taste, touch, scent. It all excited him further. He pulled back only slightly and gave a malicious smirk before clamping his mouth over the mark on the youkai's flesh and laving it with his tongue. He had some experience with his own mark being fondled, but not with the intent of pleasure.

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head up, allowing the hanyou access to his neck. Instinctually, it was not a risk to allow one's mate access to the neck. It was only natural. Then his neck was practically bowed with debauch as a wicked mouth encased his fresh mating mark. The hand beneath his head was quickly grappling onto the hanyou's bicep, suddenly needing a firm grasp. His body, apparently, was preparing itself for what was to come.

* * *

The hanyou gave a low growl as he released the mark and rose up slightly. He dug his claws into the lord's chest, avoiding the moistened mark, before jerking his arms down and letting his claws scratch over the youkai's nipples and torso. The scent of the blood he drew had his member leaking and he sat back on his knees, gripping his mate's knees and bending them up, closer to his body. Inuyasha shifted forward, his erection rubbing against the lord's ass.

* * *

The youkai lord was not used to being fondled. In fact, he cannot attest to having ever received it. Inuyasha's hands roamed over his body, appreciating its succulence, preparing it for an eminent feast. He closed his eyes, focusing on the slight friction of those clawed hands. He felt...worshiped. Which he _was_, in fact, on a regular basis. But this— was altogether different. In having his nipples teased like a female's, Sesshomaru quirked a brow, perturbed. After a few more of those touches though, he deduced that there were worse things. He opened his eyes to the hanyou leaning over him, bending the lord's long legs so that his thighs pressed into his abdomen. At least the hanyou would not rut him with his face to the ground and rear in the air. Sesshomaru wondered briefly whether he should brace himself.

* * *

Inuyasha met the youkai's gaze and in that instant, he remembered the feeling of being shackled, of being left alone, of betrayal. He recalled the times he yearned to push his other half away, to make the lord submit to him. Now, he had that chance. But there was something else in the back of his mind, urging him to attack as well. The phantom shadow of abuse. Not given to him directly, but to his other half. And that sparked a stronger desire, one of retribution. With a deep rumble bubbling in his chest and a salacious urge snaring his body, the hanyou positioned himself at his brother's entrance. He leaned forward slightly, giving a harsh, primal smirk before plunging himself into his mate, raw and hard.

* * *

The hanyou's malicious eyes met Sesshomaru's, establishing little foreboding before the pain. The daiyoukai sucked in a breath, claws digging and scrounging frantically for embedment in flesh. The first time had not felt this dreadful, not nearly. There was no tongue, no soothing water. The length has burned its way past his taut ring of muscle and continued through his insides. This was no longer worship. This was vengeance.

And Sesshomaru would take it. This would not be the first time where, in reality, in the throes, something was not quite how it seemed—how, in an ideal world, it should be.

And still, it shocked him.

* * *

Once Inuyasha had completely embedded himself in the tight, constricting, nearly smothering heat of the youkai's ass, he paused and braced his hands near the lord's shoulders. His body was hunched over his mate as he stared down at the form beneath him. Leaning down, the hanyou's hair tumbled around them as he bit the lord's earlobe before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward without abandon. He didn't start slowly, he simply plowed into the youkai. Each thrust was an expression of everything he didn't have the words for, everything he'd felt but hadn't been able to act upon. And all that had happened that he'd been unable to prevent, the memories that were not quite his own—that he held from his other half for his own protection. With a growl bordering on enraged, Inuyasha lifted his face enough to look into golden eyes as he slammed his hips forward again, no longer seeing his mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru's body rocked harshly with the force of each grueling thrust. He had no idea what his own eyes conveyed as he fought defiantly to hold the hanyou's gaze. He barely breathed, clenching his jaw tightly. Pain was something he could handle. But showing weakness was something he could not. Sesshomaru wondered if _this_ was how it had felt for them. Indulging in one's own pleasure was natural. Especially...when any real attachment was void. The daiyoukai had done it himself. And now, he would have a taste of it. He would endure the pain to match the other's pleasure. Used.

* * *

The hanyou's growl escalated until it was a snarl that gushed from his lips. It wasn't enough. He continued pounding into the youkai relentlessly, _needing_ something more from him. Driven by something beyond himself, Inuyasha buried his fangs in the youkai's flesh opposite of the mating mark and above his collar bone until he tasted the blood that rushed into his mouth. Then he clamped down harder. Pain had to be given. The same pain which he knew his other half had felt, which he needed to protect that weaker, more human side from.

* * *

Sesshomaru sliced his claws into the hanyou's back as a sickening feeling throbbed in his chest. He wanted to look, to remain focused on what was going on, but his eyes had squeezed shut. How could the hanyou do this? Sesshomaru had offered his body willingly, and now... Sesshomaru was confused, his ability to reason rising in difficulty. What if submission was always this way? Would it never feel the way it did when his brother had mated him? Whatever this was, it was more of a battle: blood, sweat, combat, and not a lick of pleasure for the one on the downgrade. His head spun. What was this feeling deep below the malevolent fangs? It was heavy and sinking. Far beyond mere displeasure. This was a mockery of their bond. _You are the one...who wanted this, hanyou... Or am I...a mere toy? A lifelong dividend from your abject domination._ Stomach tight, Sesshomaru's hair fell into his face as his head tossed. This vulnerability...was suffocating. But he would not make a sound. Moaning for the punishment to end— it was beneath him... His legs were clenched as tightly as stone. He thought his entrance would be numb once the friction was able to make him raw. It was not. His hand slipped from Inuyasha's shredded shoulder, landing on the hanyou's cheek, streaking it with blood.

* * *

The hanyou's jarring thrusts slowed when something sticky touched his face and the red haze that he hadn't noticed before receded slightly. His vision swam out of focus briefly before refocusing and his jaw slackened though his fangs remained imbedded in bruising flesh. He shuddered and dug his claws into the ground, feeling the odd grass beneath his fingers. Inuyasha shook his head gently, feeling disoriented as an awkward feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't reach it, whatever was unsettling him. And it felt even farther away as the red wall began to wash over his vision again.

* * *

The youkai panted, feeling the hanyou's pace begin to subside. Was it hesitation? Or had it released inside him without Sesshomaru even realizing it. This did not matter—he just wanted it done. Previously unintentional as the action was, Sesshomaru stayed his hand on the hanyou's face. It was not tenderness. Nor was it a plea to the one above him. It was contempt. "I was deceived, hanyou... You really are...nothing more than a worthless beast."

* * *

Inuyasha trembled as he followed his mate's voice until it led him free of the red that hid the world from him. He blinked repeatedly until his senses slowly came back to him. Cautiously, he removed his fangs from the youkai's bloodied shoulder. He looked from the lord's face to the wound he inflicted. With a light shake of his head, the hanyou didn't completely understand what had happened—it was his mate beneath him. Not a cruel, shadowed face that he craved to etch fear into. No longer did he thrust into the pale form under him. He was frozen and unsettled. After a moment though, he dipped his head back down and gently ran his tongue across the new wound, cleaning it of blood. The action soothed him and he hoped it would have the same affect on his mate. Confusion still festered in his mind as to how he lost himself so completely.

* * *

Finally allowed to remain still, slowly, the youkai released some of the tension in his body. He hadn't the energy to glare at the beast who had the gall to look at him as though he did not understand what had just taken place. His shoulder twinged when the hanyou returned to the wound to lick it. But it did not feel so raw anymore. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, perplexed. The hanyou intended to correct what had already been done. His confounded legs quivered. "Do not bother, hanyou, you've done enough."

* * *

With another light shake of his head, the hanyou gently nosed his way from the youkai's right shoulder to his left and, with a tenderness he did not know he possessed, lapped at the mating mark as a sort of apology. Understanding was beginning to grace his mind as he used his mate's scent, taste, and feel as an anchor, tying him to the present, to this clarity he was gaining. Instinct had lit the fuse beneath his desire, turning it into something fierce and deadly as it twisted other emotions and urges, meant for those who had wronged his other half. He'd succumbed to the basest of urges. It reminded him of the bloodlust he'd been trapped by for so long. That red would taint his vision, pushing at him to cause more pain and suffering, death if possible. It was the exact thing he was trying to escape, trying to rise above. At the realization, a low tone quivered in the back of his throat, a far cry from his standard issue growls. This sound was weaker and held traces of sadness and apology.

* * *

Remarkably, Sesshomaru's fury and distress was no longer rising. The pitiful beast _reverberated_ remorse. It was absurd. Sesshomaru could _not_ forgive this. Nothing had ever wounded his pride so greatly. Why. _Why_ did the hanyou sound so dejected? This was _his_ doing, damn him. "You should have considered the consequences." If only it had wounded just his body and pride. With this bond, it... It was worse. Sesshomaru wondered whether he would be able to forget this terrible _feeling_, of all things, once Isami could remove the bond forever. "...Why did you do this?" His voice was pure ice, but still. _How pathetic._

* * *

Inuyasha briefly thought the youkai might be more comfortable if he removed his cock, or at least moved back slightly, but be could do neither. He needed to touch, taste, smell, and see the lord; _he_ had been the one who fueled the hanyou's desire toward something other than bloodying his claws. And even though he'd had been hurt by his mate, he didn't have to retaliate. Especially not like this. Yet, he had. That behavior.. It was meant for a number of others who deserved to suffer at his hands. But instinct had overrun his logic and drove him to inflict part of his brutal fantasy upon his _mate_—the one he'd chosen so all the pain could stop. But now, he'd likely ruined the small sliver of trust he was given and had undoubtedly injured them both in the process. His own mark stung like the ache of poison seeping through his veins, the pain undoubtedly mirroring how his mate felt. And the longer he stayed quiet, the more it pulsed and burned. Inuyasha rested his forehead against his brother's chest and closed his eyes, desperate to find the words to explain. "..." He opened his mouth but failed in expelling anything of use. He tried again, this time lifting his head so he could look at his mate, hoping his message would be clearer this way. "...Acci—dent." His other half had used the word before, but his own version of it was still choppy, even as it came from the same mouth.

* * *

"An accident?" _Hardly_. Sesshomaru smiled humorlessly. "_This_ was an accident? A slip of the _tongue _is an accident. An insignificant _nip_ is an accident. _This_ is what you truly are." He fisted the grass. "I hope you enjoy the time you have me, _mate_. For I promise you, it will not be long."

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes. This wasn't what he was—nor what he wanted to be. At least not toward his mate. So few times had he been gifted with control over this body though. Nearly each time he had been possessed by a fierce hatred and a compulsion to exact his rightfully due revenge. The hanyou sighed and the exhale ended in another small whine. The only being he ever craved, ever claimed, ever.. Wanted, wished only to leave him. He couldn't—wouldn't let it happen. Not without a fight. The youkai meant so much more than he knew. Nodding to himself, Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up slightly, ears flicking. He maintained eye contact as he poked himself in the chest with a dirty claw and shook his head. Would Sesshomaru understand? It wasn't completely him. "In..stinc—t." The same hand at his chest moved to the youkai's, brushing over the newest bite mark. "Hurt. Kill." These concepts were so familiar to him and easily recognizable. Variations of the words haunted his mind, the mantra that echoed in his ears each time he was swept up in a wave of bloodlust. He only hoped his mate would understand.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with hardened eyes. The youkai lord could not take this anymore. This swell of sympathy, of wanting to forgive. It did not belong. It was not his own. None of this was his own. It was all because he was mated to the hanyou, and equitably, to the full youkai within him. "Leave me to my thoughts."

* * *

The hanyou frowned as he looked at his mate, ears going limp against his hair. The lord didn't understand.. Or he didn't want to. It would have been easy to be angered at the youkai's demand, but the emotion wouldn't rise. His mark ached and he was torn between listening or holding his mate close and tight. After a few still moments, Inuyasha dropped his face to the lord's chest, letting his breath puff over the mating mark he'd left there. Then, he moved up, burying his face in the youkai's neck. He felt a strong pulse against his lips as he inhaled deeply. "Mate..." Reluctantly, he withdrew from the youkai, slipping his softening cock from the lord's body. He was no longer aroused by the situation or the idea of sex and the throb of his mark reminded him of what he'd done, telling him he didn't deserve pleasure when he'd denied it so cruelly for his mate. His hands trailed over long legs as he moved further from the youkai, pained eyes rising for a split second before he turned away. Maybe... If he did what Sesshomaru asked, the youkai's resentment would ebb.

* * *

Stiffly, Sesshomaru laid there while the hanyou lingered near the the mark of fang that bound the lord to him. Finally, Inuyasha began to move away. Sesshomaru suppressed a shudder as the hanyou pulled out of him, chafing against his enflamed, swelling anus. Inuyasha tried to meet his eyes, but he did not allow it. The hanyou was _not_ to look at him that way. It was inadmissible. He could not bring himself to move under his brother's scrutiny. He turned his face into the grass, feeling sick, but his expression failed to change.

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed heavily as he stood and found his clothes, slowly pulling them over his skin. It felt wrong to not try and comfort his mate. Then again, everything felt wrong to him at the moment. The strange world. What he just did. How he felt. The way the lord remained on the ground, utterly still aside from the rise and fall of his chest. The way his mark, which had once hummed at the sigh of his mate, ached in anger and shame now. The hanyou turned his back to his brother, laying prone on the ground, and stepped toward where his other half had bedded. He stopped though; he couldn't just walk away from the youkai after what he'd done. He knew his presence was unwelcomed and unwanted, but that didn't stop him from going back and grabbing the length of fur the lord always wore and carefully draping it over his mate's naked body. The hanyou resisted the urge to touch, to soothe, even though his own mind and body called for it. His gaze lingered on the youkai's face before he resolved himself to leave his mate's side, returning instead to the flattened grass where his body, controlled by the other, had lain alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond himself. He would gladly take the pain again ten times over, gladly feel the hanyou's wretched seed fill him to the brim—if he could be free of this sentiment. It had taken him so long to break from his emotions. The task had involved the harshest of mentality, but it had been necessary. Almost no time had passed and already this loathsome bond was compromising everything. It was manipulating him. 'Twas the only explanation. Sesshomaru trailed his claws through the length of fur Inuyasha had draped over him. Narrowing his eyes, he threw it off himself, cursing under his breath. The loss of warmth annoyed him momentarily but he was too resolute to take further comfort in it. The youkai tilted his head to peer up at the sky. It looked the same as it always had. And yet it felt like an illusion. Sesshomaru sighed. He'd never been this exposed in his life. Naked and sprawled in an endless field without cover. His brother was not nearly far enough away. The grass swayed around him rhythmically. If he slept, would he regret it? Sesshomaru would not be surprised if the field up and swallowed him in the night. And what of the hanyou? Sesshomaru could not stomach this any longer. Time in Inuyasha's presence was tumultuous. Sesshomaru would rather his brother have chosen a human for a mate, even a scrawny male human. He would have him mate Isami, _Jaken_, any other youkai if that was what the hanyou craved. How could freedom from the bond possibly be worth a blind journey at the side of the one he so wanted to be rid of? As he'd said before, he did not want to sleep. Not near another. And not after what had just occurred. His unconscious would only suffer. But he allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

"_Not lost are you? You should be more careful, lord of mortals. Without a sound mind, you will never find what you seek... But we like you. You and the other... We will give you a way out of the field with no end._"

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open, heavier than they had been before sleep. _Sleep. Damn_. Was it impossible to merely rest one's eyes these days? Dawn had flooded the sky with a pink-orange glow. His skin was chilled by dew, as well as the grass he'd slept upon. It stretched along his entire—Recalling his complete state of nakedness, Sesshomaru sat up abruptly, wincing. He felt as though someone had sanded a few layers from his rear, inside and out. His head lolled as he rubbed the back of his neck. And then he noticed it. Right in front of him. He had awoken at the edge of a dense forest. The field had ended.

* * *

Hey! This is our longest chapter yet! And it's only because we did not really want to split it up... So. We hope you enjoy its length, ahem. By the way, to those of you who review, you make our days. :) Thank you. Oh, and as far as your questions go, we have already answered them or planned on answering them somewhere along the way, haha. So yeah, way to be sharp. Keep it up! We hope you will continue to enjoy.

Okay, so. It has been a long damn week of testing and we are tired and we've been saving this extra long chapter for you all. And during this torturous week, we weren't really getting any reviews despite the large number of views, so ConspiringWordAddict/Inuyasha snapped a little: "If we don't get at least one more review, those whores are not getting any!"

But it's all good now obviously. You see, ConspiringWordAddict likes to play favorites. And two wonderful people happened to review since then and have been deemed her favorites. A special thank you to LavendersFlower and cogasha for making her happy again so we could post this chapter this weekend. ^^

On that note... Stay tuned! Tell us your thoughts, ideas, and questions! ^^


	6. Dance of Pain

We do not own the original story of Inuyasha. But I own Sesshomaru. Fine, I do not own Sesshomaru...

* * *

Something... Was touching his ear. In an attempt to escape the odd, ticklish contact, the offended appendage twitched. And twitched some more. After a sweet moment of relief, whatever was touching him returned. With a drowsy growl, Inuyasha pawed at his hair and ears, wanting only to slip beneath slumber's veil once more. It still didn't work. Jolting upright, he gripped whatever it was disturbing him and yanked it away from his head, ignoring the slight sting of pulled hair as he slammed his fist to the ground between his legs. Slowly, he lifted his hand and grimaced at the sight of some large, green, wriggling worm-like thing. It was about the length of his hand but at least as thick as two fingers. And it was slimy. _And_ it had woken him up by trying to crawl in his ear. Issuing another growl, this one much more awake and annoyed, Inuyasha bashed the heel of his fist into the squirming creature repeatedly, until a dark goop oozed and squirted from split sides. Satisfied the pest was taken care of, the hanyou wiped his hand on the weird grass surrounding him and remembered where he was with a groan.

Inuyahsa scrubbed a hand over his face in annoyance before he dropped his head back, jaw extending until his mouth was stretched wide and teeth were revealed along with a slightly curling tongue as he yawned. Yet another horrible way to wake up. Speaking of that... He glanced around, in search of his brother. Eyes widened when they landed on the completely nude, completely visible, completely uncovered daiyoukai. His own hands shot to his body and patted along his abdomen and down his legs to unsure he was clothed. Which he was. Hoping that meant nothing happened, Inuyasha raised his brows at his brother with a smirk. "Is layin' around naked some kinda fetish ya got?"

* * *

Last night came flooding back to the youkai in one foul swoop. What the hanyou had done and how. Inuyasha did not even remember. "..Hn."

* * *

Shifting away from the squished bug, Inuyasha stretched and tilted his head slightly. Yeah, Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the West, had a fetish that he would display in front of his hanyou brother? He didn't think so, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know why the youkai was as bare as the day he was born and sprawled in the grass just a little ways away. "Really though...Why ya naked?"

* * *

"..." Sesshomaru turned his head to address his brother with nonchalance. He would not give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing what had transpired. Weakness in the eyes of a hanyou was worse than waking up naked in a field. "I could not sleep. You've heard of release by one's own hand, I presume. The heat became distasteful."

* * *

The hanyou released a breath in relief. The Thing hadn't done anything weird last night and he could not be more pleased with it—unless it left him alone, that is. It was being oddly quiet again, but Inuyasha wanted to take the chance to enjoy it's silence. "Well, if you're gonna do that..." The hanyou shuddered; having to think about his brother performing that task was both unseemly and kind of unsettling. "Do it further away from me, wouldja?"

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and stood, gritting his teeth. He dressed quickly and awkwardly, trying without success to keep his rear cheeks from rubbing together before facing the shrouded forest in front of them. Of course, that was their only option. But where would it lead? How long would they wander aimlessly? There were strong scents coming from the forest. There was life. If creatures belonging to the spirit world could even be considered forms of life. It was not devoid like the field. Though dark, dense, and brimming with fog, it calmed him. At least a forest would have cover.

* * *

Inuyasha followed his brother's gaze, finally seeing there was something besides the field. "We headed in there?"

* * *

The lord's receding back gave the hanyou his answer. Sesshomaru frowned as he walked beneath the canopy. This forest buzzed with energy. It reminded him of miko energy, though not yet purified and condensed. The forest was rife with spirits—or what he assumed were spirits—in every direction. Perhaps they were the source of this energy. It unsettled him that he was unable to judge exactly where the power was coming from and whether the amount varied in different areas. The power that engulfed this world was too dissimilar to youki for Sesshomaru to draw any information from it. The youkai tilted his head towards the clear sky. Sunlight bathed the ground through breaks in the leaves. Sesshomaru stopped. Suddenly, it was as if the sunlight had been swallowed up by the trees, leaving the sky a solid dark gray. Thunder sounded in the distance. And then came the downpour. Sesshomaru loathed this place.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he stood and leapt to catch up with the youkai. As he slowed to walk alongside his brother, he realized the Thing still hadn't stirred. Normally, if Sesshomaru spoke—which he'd already done—or if they were in close proximity—as they were now—the Thing would be up and would have given at least one growl to convey his emotions. But... It felt like there was no one in his head but himself. It was more disconcerting considering how the Thing had an overbearing presence in his mind for the past few days now. The silence _almost _bothered Inuyasha. But he couldn't dwell on the fact for long as a sudden onslaught of rain poured from the sky. "Oi!" With a growl, the hanyou raised both arms to shield his head—his ears more specifically. He hated things in his ears. After the bug, and now the rain, Inuyasha was sure this place was out to get him. And his ears.

* * *

Not long after the rain began, the youkai's hair and clothes were completely drenched. The surrounding spirits and woodland creatures did not seem to mind the rain. Those in the trees basked in it. Considering the abundance of enormous trees, they ought to find one with thick canopy and stand under it. But he did not cease his motions. The brunt of his focus was charged to the task of not limping.

* * *

Soaked and annoyed, Inuyasha sulked after his brother as he continued to try and protect his ears. After, well he didn't know how long, the hanyou glanced around and peered at his brother. "Do you ever eat?" He hoped the youkai would want food 'cause his own stomach growled and had him wishing he'd accepted the food Rin had brought him. Even if it was in a dog bowl...

* * *

Sesshomaru continued walking, feeling wretched and remaining silent for some time. "Sometimes," he answered in all honesty.

* * *

"Well," He took a large step over a puddle and leaned forward some to get a look at the youkai's face. "Ya hungry now?"

* * *

"No." He turned his head to the side, giving the hanyou a view of his ear. It was faint, but despite his agitation, his stomach responded to the question with a growl. Hunger was always slow to claim him. _Has it been that long?_ Thoughts of food were not exactly present in his current thoughts.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed, more concerned with his stomach than the youkai's uppity attitude. "_I'm_ hungry."

* * *

"Hn. Find yourself a spot on the ground and dig for a bone."

* * *

"Keh, why don't we just go get your arm and I'll chew on that?"

* * *

"Yes, like the rabid beast you are."

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha purposefully stomped in a puddle, sending muddy water to his brother's pristine white clothing. "What's your problem?" They'd actually gotten along somewhat the day before.. Excluding when Inuyasha threw that punch, but the youkai had deserved it. Now the lord was back to being his normal bastard self and the hanyou wondered if his brother was always this moody.

* * *

It was thoughtless, needing almost no time at all. For too long, everything had festered. Sesshomaru, whirling around on the balls of his feet, slapped the hanyou across the face so hard, it sent him barreling into the mud. Drenched and never failing to remain pretentious, Sesshomaru straightened, looking down at the hanyou without tilting his head. "I no longer have a problem."

* * *

Cheek stinging, Inuyasha spat a mouthful of mud and swiped a wet sleeve across his face, abandoning any and all hopes of keeping his ears safe. "The Hell was that for, bastard!?" The hanyou pushed himself onto his knees and flung an arm out, sending mud in the youkai's general direction before lurching to his feet, the sopping ground squelching beneath him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lip curled as the fist-full of mud smacked him in the chest and slid down his garb. "Be quiet. Go in search of a boar or something before I change my mind."

* * *

His hunger momentarily forgotten, Inuyasha stormed up to his brother, a growl edging into his voice as he glared up at the youkai. "I ain't some retainer or a damn servant! I don't take your fucking orders!" His cheek still stung, he was coated in mud, and he was irritated. Inuyasha gave the youkai a shove, muddied hands dirtying the lord's clothing "Why don'tcha just take 'em and shove 'em up your ass, ya bastard!" With an aggravated snarl, the hanyou took to the trees, finding comfort in the familiarity as he left his brother where he stood.

* * *

_They would not fit next to your whorish, belligerent cock_. He glared after the retreating hanyou before glancing down at himself. Curds of much had left trails down his breast plate and clumped atop his sash. The sleeves of his kimono were streaked and splattered, a black-brown hue bleeding into the pristine white and dimming the cherry blossoms.

_"Oh no, my son. Mud is for the imperfect."_

_"Alright mother..."_

Disgusted, Sessuomaru relieved himself of the heavy, sopping clothing and hung them over a low-lying branch, watching as the cascades of water ran through the cloth, taking the dirt with it. His hair was a mess as well. Tangled and also splattered with mud, it adhered to his shoulders and his bare backside. He closed his eyes. Despite the rain, he could still smell Inuyasha.

* * *

"I don't even like boar..." The hanyou muttered to himself as he sat in a tree some ways off of the lord. Of all the creatures that could have been his brother, why did he get stuck with such a moody bastard? _Whatever_. Still hungry, Inuyasha didn't particularly care if the youkai would stay where he was or not. As he leapt from one rain-slicked branched to another and tried not to fall, the hanyou scented the moist air for anything other than rain and his brother. This place was off though and the scents he did catch were completely new to him. He was almost positive he saw... _Things_ darting between branches, but he wasn't sure. Maybe they were spirits...

When some little white thing crossed his path, Inuyasha jerked to a stop in alarm. Or tried to, but the branch he'd landed on was covered in moss and soaked through, so he ended up sliding off and landing face-first on the ground.

"Damn it..." With a groan, the hanyou started pushing himself up but froze when he saw the thing that had surprised him. It was standing—no, floating—just in front of him. He couldn't tell what it was; it's shape was too fluid, like wisps of smoke, and changed to often. It was no bigger than Shippou though. As he assessed it, the blob had moved backward. And when Inuyasha stayed frozen where he was, it lurched forward, pulling an uncomfortable growl from the hanyou.

"Go away." He waved his hand at. "Go."

It simply bobbed.

Eyes narrowed, Inuyasha slowly stood. It didn't move. He took a small step back. It still didn't move. Now somewhat confident that it wouldn't do anything weird if he left, the hanyou turned around, one foot poised to take a step when it reappeared in front of him. He jerked back, head swiveling from where the little thing had once stood and where it was now. "How the Hell'd you do that?"

It didn't answer him, instead it disappeared again. Reappearing inches from his face seconds later.

With a surprised yelp, Inuyasha jumped back. "Don't do that!"

The white thing's shape fluctuated, like it was laughing at him. Raising a fist as he would to Shippou, the hanyou stepped forward with a low growl. But it rushed forward again, this time past him. Not wanting to be laughed at by some spirit world thing, Inuyasha followed after it.

He dodged low hanging branches as he ran, jumping into trees when the little white thing shot upwards, trying to catch it. And it wasn't until he caught the scent of blood that he stopped, hand going to his hip instinctually.

The white thing must've have noticed he was no longer after it because it drifted back over to him, through leaves and grasses. Before Inuyasha could do anything, it floated up an brushed his clenched fist before returning to the ground and moving in one direction somewhat jerkily, like it was trying to beckon him.

"Whatdya want?"

It repeated the action before Inuyasha hesitantly took a step after it. It bobbed quickly as he took another step. Just before he reached it, the little, smokey thing was moving further away. The hanyou followed it again, slower this time. The blood had set him on edge; was there something out there that would attack him? Or maybe something had gotten attacked? The scent was fresh, if slightly weakened and dispersed because of the rain.

As he edged through the brush, Inuyasha's ears were pricked forward and his body tense, ready for a fight. But as he pushed aside a particularly large bunch of leaves, he saw a small clearing. And in it was a large, dark creature. That was the source of the blood. The white thing moved right to it, waiting for him to follow. The hanyou did, but slower. Wondering what had happened to... Whatever the thing was. Once upon it, with the puffy white spirit beside him, Inuyasha frowned at what he now saw was a carcass. The creature was definitely dead. It's fur was so heavily matted with blood that it was hard to tell what color it had been originally. But, if the hanyou had to guess, the creature was a dark brown color. And it didn't look like anything he had seen before.

Inuyasha slowed made his way around the beast, trying to figure out what it might be. It had long, bony legs with thick hooves attached. It's body was thick and muscled. It didn't seem to have a tail. And it probably would've stood at least three feet taller than the average horse. But what he found the oddest, were things on its head. There were two goat-like horns that spiraled out of it's skull just above its eyes, wrapping outward somewhat as if to protect the vulnerable sockets, and then another two that jutted from the back of the thing's head. Those ones were thicker and wrapped past large ears before they each curled toward the creature's muzzle, going beneath it's jaw and turning out at the beast's chin.

He had no idea how such a large, odd animal could have been taken down but he realized he did not want to meet whatever had done the feat. And judging by the multiple lacerations across the beast's hide and the size of the chunks torn from it's shoulder, whatever had killed it was much larger.

As if on cue, Inuyasha's stomach growled and he made the quick decision to steal some of the meat and run. He'd done it before. When he was younger and so thin his skin was stretched tight over his ribs. After his mother died, no one wanted him around. No one would feed a half-breed, even if that half-breed was a child. Needless to say, the hanyou had learned the art of scavenging rather quickly. Using his claws, Inuyasha sliced chunks of raw meat away from bones, not caring that the blood was getting all over his robes as he held his bounty in one arm.

Once satisfied, he quickly leapt back toward the cover of the thicker forest, having forgotten about the little white spirit until it was floating by his side as he set a quick pace to get away from the body he'd just looted.

* * *

Sesshomaru's fingers curled around the pouch encasing the portal that would return them to their own world. The rain had not subsided. But it did not bother him a great deal. He used to train in this kind of weather. Not because these conditions built character, but because they were better than the heat. The sound of rain soothed his mind, giving him concentration. True training was void of any trivial thought which was why it suited him. It gave him the gift of diligence and a mind of stone. When fighting, one either felt everything or nothing at all.

He breathed. And felt the entirety of himself, registering his own presence and location in the earth. He extended his hand as it began to glow, the spectral light illuminating his face and setting him apart from the gray background, giving the scarlet of his eyelids a beautiful malevolence, along with the long, descending lashes gracing the apex of his cheeks. Other demons, especially the stupid ones, were not always wary of him. His high stature was evident. But the extent of his power was indeed not. His body was long and lean, masking his strength with the lack of bulging muscle. This gave him incredible speed—as well as great strength. Self-control was a vigorous teaching. It could hide even the most potent youki from one's enemy. The youkai lord was nearly impossible to assess. His body was lethal.

Sesshomaru slid his foot through the mud until he was crouching on one haunch. As he sat there, still as stone, the rain sizzling on contact with his toxic hand. One moment, utter stillness. And another, silence. And another, the taut flex of every required muscle. And then..._release_.

Without opening his eyes, Sesshomaru was in the air, flipping backwards and descending in an upright position. When the ball of his foot connected with the ground, he spun, the length of his whip of light extending from his fingertips and cleaving the humid air. Like a child again, just beginning to learn—he danced in the rain.

* * *

Inuyasha ate as he walked. Being a hanyou, he could handle raw meat periodically. Too much of it and he would get sick though—he'd made that mistake before. Peering down at what he had left, he figured he might be able to save some of it and cook it the next time they stopped. _If there's any dry wood around..._ As he walked, the rain was washing away the mud and blood, leaving dirty water in his footsteps.

The hanyou tilted his head slightly to glance down at the spirit that was still floating alongside him. The rain didn't seem to bother it one bit and Inuyasha wondered if it could even feel the water or it passed through the apparitional body. Before he could even think to ask the little thing, it was gone. Frowning, the hanyou looked around but did not see the little spirit.

Nope. Instead, he saw his brother. Buck-ass naked. "What..." _Dancing_. In the rain. With his whip twirling around as he moved. He was insane right? That must be it. Why else would he think he was seeing _Sesshomaru_ doing... _This_? "The Hell."

* * *

The scent of blood filled his nose as he maneuvered his whip in a spiraling motion. And the scent of his brother. The daiyoukai stopped abruptly, his eyes snapping open. He'd been guarded against any other approaching force... But not him. Sesshomaru brushed dripping hair from his face as he faced Inuyasha indifferently, puzzling over the hanyou's strange gawk. It was not as if Sesshomaru had done anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

After a moment of simply staring at the nude lord, a wry grin spread across Inuyasha's face and he started cracking up. "You were just... Just—pfff... Dancing, weren't you?" Unable to contain himself any longer, the hanyou laughed aloud, holding what was left of the stolen meat tightly.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips parted and closed. Then he furrowed his brows, tilting his head in an abashed gesture. "That was not a dance, hanyou. It was a training formation." What was so funny? No one had ever _laughed_ at him before. Though no one besides his mother and father had ever witnessed him train. And most beings with any sense would fear for their tongues if they ever laughed at him, he supposed.

* * *

Inuyasha took a breath, trying to calm himself enough to talk. "_Training_?" He shook his head, still laughing. "What for? How to act like a girl?"

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru smiled one of his cruel, life-less smiles. "Training to kill worthless abominations like you."

* * *

"Keh." Unperturbed, the hanyou looked his brother up and down with a smirk then nodded. "You naked _is_ enough to kill someone, I guess. No one needs ta see that."

* * *

"Do not look at me then." Sesshomaru turned, showing the hanyou his backside instead. He frowned. He had been so focused on what he was doing, the twinge in his ass had gone away. But the throb returned, strangely enough. Why was it so slow to heal? It was not as if he had ever injured that area before, but any sensation induced by the hanyou seemed to last a lot longer there than anywhere else. _There_, that part of him, was an area reserved for intimacy. 'Twas the same with his mark. Sesshomaru himself could touch it but only a touch from Inuyasha could leave it tingling. There was no doubt that the sensation lasted much longer than was plausible.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but as his brother turned he wondered what was going on. Even after the way they'd been able to carry on a conversation yesterday, was it too much to hope that maybe the lord might...? Yeah. It was too much to hope for anything. The hanyou shook his head. He gave up the delusion of acceptance long ago. Kagome, Miroku, Sango.. They were just different than everyone else. His free hand rose to his marked shoulder and he dug his claws into the wound. It needed to go. It had to be starting to make him think he was more than just a _half-breed_ to the youkai.

* * *

After a moment, Sesshomaru sighed, their dispute evidently rising in pointlessness. "...What did you kill?"

* * *

Feeling bitter, Inuyasha saw no reason to lie or try to better the youkai's view of him. He was just a hanyou after all. "I found something that was already dead."

* * *

"I see. Enjoy it." Silently, the youkai walked back to where his clothes hung and sat on the mossy bed beneath the tree and out of sight. Sesshomaru rested his face in his hand. He would not travel naked and soaking wet. If the hanyou wanted to leave, then well. He was free to _want_ whatever he pleased. Inuyasha would just have to accept to consequences if he took it upon himself to try anything that could be even remotely considered dictating.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed and waited for the lord to come back from around the tree so they could keep walking. But he didn't even hear the shift of fabric. "Oi," The hanyou raised his voice to be heard and tore another chunk of meat off a strip he had in his hand. "We leavin' or what?"

* * *

Sesshomaru was not about to reply, but suddenly, he paused in his nonexistent retort. The rain had stopped in the blink of an eye. Not only that but there was no evidence around him to suggest it had been raining at all. It was as if the weather had been moderate all day. The only thing was...he was still dripping. And—he glanced behind him—so were his clothes. _Of course._ It was almost as if they were unwelcome by law of the land itself. "Make a fire. I wish to be dry first."

* * *

Inuyasha looked around, annoyed by the weather and his brother. "I ain't makin' it for you..." The hanyou muttered. He needed to cook what was left of the meat, so he was making the fire for himself. The youkai just happened to suggest it before he did anything. Still grumbling to himself, Inuyasha went about gathering the required items, wondering how much longer they'd be stuck here. Then he realized it had barely been a day. _This sucks._

Fire crackling, the hanyou sat in front of it with his haori laying beside him. He'd set the meat up on sticks to cook too. Inuyasha's eyes moved from the fire to the tree that hid his brother. Bastard still hadn't come out or even spoken. Inuyasha heaved a sigh and slumped, dropping his chin into his hand and returned to looking at the fire. If he were with his friends, he would _not_ be this bored.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky by the time Sesshomaru stood up. It was becoming increasingly difficult to face his brother. Which was aggravating. It had never been this way before. Then again, he had never been forced to be near Inuyasha for so long. Picking up all of his clothes, he walked over to where the hanyou had built a fire and hung them on a much nearer branch, hoping they would dry. Sesshomaru took a seat in front of the fire, opposite the hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha glance at the youkai but refrained from saying that the lord wasn't allowed to be near the fire 'cause he didn't help. Instead he ignored his brother, moving the meat away from the fire so it would not overcook. The hanyou paused as he realized his head was still silent. The Thing hadn't done anything today.. At all. Inuyasha frowned slightly in confusion, only finding the silence partially unsettling. He hoped it meant that the bond might be weakening. It was hard for him to tell; he lacked any knowledge of his youkai heritage.

* * *

The silence between them lasted well into the evening. Sesshomaru had watched as the hanyou devoured most of his cooked meat. And then he had watched the sun escape their midst once again. This was likely the least productive day of his entire life. If only it had held more relief. The youkai reached for his kimono. Being a thin, light material, it was already dry. As were his hakama. His mokomoko was still fairly damp, but he could live with that. "You wanted to leave, yes?"

* * *

Inuyasha looked up, ears perked in surprise. He'd almost forgotten the youkai was there. "Now?" He glanced around. "It's dark though."

* * *

"Yes...it is." Sesshomaru looked up, disturbed. _Our bargain..._ "We should move. All night in fact. Last night's sleep was enough, right?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned. The fire was warm and he was rather comfortable. But.. If traveling all night meant he could get away from his brother faster, then so be it. "Yeah, for a little bit." Standing, the hanyou grabbed his haori and pulled it on. But as he was tying the knot, his head spun and he paused. Had he gotten up too quickly? Inuyasha rubbed his forehead but the spinning didn't cease and his head started to throb. He growled at the ache as if that would make it go away. But it only grew worse and it felt like something was pressing in on his consciousness. The hanyou tried to push the feeling away but it pushed back and he felt unsteady on his feet, his vision blurring slightly. "Or.. Maybe not..."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood and glanced vigilantly at the hanyou, hoisting up his clothing and holding it in front of him. "Look at me, Inuyasha. You are fine." But he knew it would not be any use.

* * *

The hanyou tried, but he couldn't get his body to work for him. Then the pain in his head increased ten-fold and he heard a familiar growl reverberate in his head before his vision went black.

Rather than fall, Inuyasha's momentarily limp body straightened as his eyes opened again. This time a rufescent gleam in the firelight.

* * *

Sesshomaru froze. _No. This will not happen again._ "Did you come to collect?" The youkai's voice was soft. Almost seductive. His fingers came up to weave through his hair. _Your time is dwindling, hanyou. Touch me—and I will castrate you._

* * *

The hanyou swallowed as he gave his mate a once over, pale skin radiant in the firelight. What he wanted more than anything was to hold the youkai, to touch him and be assured that the bond still linked them. His mark gave a subdued hum—he _knew_ they were still connected. But a scar was hardly enough to fulfill his needs. He needed a mate, in every sense of the word. The contact, the presence, the reassurance. For now though, he could not take the lord into his arms, nor could he bury his nose against pale flesh. He'd be as patient as possible. Sesshomaru would not easily forgive him and he knew that—he knew how his other half was treated today. It seemed unfair since the boy didn't know of their encounters, aside from the brief glimpses of pleasure from their first night he'd been shown. But the youkai had kept to the terms and remained out of sight. Now, he had to try to make things right. Inuyasha sat down and gestured for his mate to do that same.

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru sat back down. Did it want him to lower his guard? Did the beast know who he was dealing with? As Sesshomaru stared at the one before him, the hanyou's face did not seem as...intense as it had previously. Perhaps it was the warmth of the firelight.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze left his mate after a few moments and landed on the left over food that had been cooked. While he busied himself with it and nibbled on a piece, the hanyou tried to think. He'd had all day to do just that. But it had been a constant battle to muzzle his instincts and pull away from his other half's consciousness enough so that they would not affect him. Everything he could think to do was implausible though; he needed to speak better to explain himself, he didn't want to risk an already unstable relationship by forcing the youkai to do anything. And he knew, nearly anything he attempted would be spurned. Even now, his instinct was to touch, taste, feel his mate. Closing his eyes, the hanyou focused on chewing the food in his mouth instead.

The more he was able to have control of the hanyou's body, the clearer his mind became—though he did not enjoy taking control forcefully as he just had. Tetsuseiga's absence was helping to let him think as well. But he was still victim to instinctual outbursts, such as the one last night. He wondered how much longer he could last; it felt like he was walking a thin wire and, at any time, it would snap beneath him. He'd spiral down, uncontrolled, as a red haze flooded his vision and drowned his mind. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open—he could not let that happen again. He scooted to one side of the fire and held out another piece of meat out to his mate as a kind of peace offering.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou's offering, turning his head back dismissively. "I do not need your food."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, though hardly surprised, and jabbed the stick back in the ground. Once done, he turned to completely face his mate, legs crossed as he leaned toward the youkai slightly, wanting to be closer. The hanyou was positive that even if he could speak the way he wanted to, this would still be a painful situation. "...Mate?"

* * *

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and stood, dropping his clothing back onto the ground. "Do not refer to me as such."

* * *

His gaze traveled from the youkai's feet all the way up his nude body until reaching hard, golden eyes. The hanyou clenched his jaw, fighting against the urge to reach out. _Mate_. The word seemed to hum in his mind. Not the throbbing desire it had been the night before. This time, it was a deep yearning. Taking a breath, Inuyasha fought to remain where he was, though it went against fiber in his body. It was a battle he lost as he stood, stepping closer to the lord, eyes pleading. "Mate..."

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru side-stepped, hand glowing. He wished the calm of his face would bleed into his core.

* * *

Inuyasha could feel the need to touch thrumming over his nerves, strengthening as the distance increased. It almost hurt in its intensity and the hanyou couldn't help but step forward again, fists clenching as he tried to fight himself.

* * *

The youkai's lip curled as he raised his hand high, the whip of light surging through the air to lash across the advancing hanyou's chest. "I know you can understand me, beast."

* * *

Flinching against the searing sting of the whip, Inuyasha tensed. Alongside the urge to touch, a new desire was rising. One that told him to inflict pain upon the one harming him. It was an instinct he was quite familiar with and he had listened to it for as long as he could remember. The hanyou could feel the two warring impulses within his mind, each trying to control him while he struggled to retain a tight grip on his sanity.

Panting, Inuyasha tore his gaze from his mate and jerked away, stumbling before one knee hit the ground. He stayed like that and drew his trembling limbs close as that red haze tried to cover his world again. The hanyou pressed his claws into his side and let his nails cut into skin and muscle, hoping the pain he inflicted would distract him. With an aggrieved growl, Inuyasha dropped his head in an attempt to block out the youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru relinquished his whip after nearly striking Inuyasha again with the sudden motion, golden eyes widening with confusion. His astute awareness was failing him. "What are you doing?"

* * *

The hayou's ears swiveled as he resisted going to the youkai. He _couldn't_. It hurt—staying where he was. But at the same time, it would hurt even more to turn, to touch, to even look at the lord. The sting of rejection and knowing he wasn't allowed to touch would bring more injury than the whip or even his own claws. Gasping for breath against the stifling pain constricting his chest, Inuyasha dragged his claws higher, across his ribs as he ripped through his haori like it wasn't there. He felt the blood on his fingers and focused on the sensation of skin tearing rather than his mate.

* * *

"Inu—" Without regard, Sesshomaru took a step forward. The lord watched as the hanyou tore at himself, mutilating his flesh as though something wormed within it. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he choked on his breath, revealing a solid sheen of crimson. "Stop."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he fell forward, one hand bracing him. Claws curled into the dirt as his bloodied hand sliced through the front of his haori to reveal his chest. Shredded strips of fabric hung down as the hanyou raked his claws down his chest, all the way to his navel. The pain was smothering only one of his battling needs; the desire to harm his mate had lessened. But in its place, the need for comfort, both given and received, had ballooned and consumed him. Yet he had to deny this craving. Hand rotating, Inuyasha jerked his claws back up along the path they just traveled, deepening the lacerations as his body arched upward, trying to escape the pain. Choking off a whine, the hanyou's quivering arm gave and his elbow collided with the ground. Fangs embedded themselves in his arm to smother the distressed growl that tried to escape. If he needed to reduce himself to a bleeding, mangled mess so he would not touch his mate... So be it.

* * *

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against the scene before him and the blood spilling from his brother in ribbons. Convolutions of restraint wracked the youkai's body, a growl tearing from his throat. Red seeped into the corners of his frenzied eyes. What was happening? _No more._ "Enough!" The force of his roar sent creatures of the night scattering in the trees. His movements felt sluggish though they were a far cry from it. Sesshomaru lurched forward and grabbed the hanyou's wrist, snarling as he forced the bloodied claws away from the shredded wounds. But the lord had only one arm. Before he could blink, he'd put his own body in the way of further damage by Inuyasha's free hand by pressing himself close, inevitably knocking the hanyou on his back and landing atop him. Panting and practically vibrating with adrenaline, Sesshomaru held onto the hanyou with enough force to cease this abuse.

* * *

The hanyou struggled against the youkai, but the contact that he yearned for and was finally given seemed to melt the tension away. He'd been trying to stop this very thing though. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid. Afraid to damage his mate, the bond, everything that he couldn't afford to lose now that he had it. "...Stop..." Inuyasha could taste his blood on his tongue and tried to turn away from his mate, hands aching as he clenched his fists, but the youkai was settled on top of him. He could've shoved the lord aside, but his body did not want to loose this closeness. The hayou turned his head away, feeling claws pierce his palms.

* * *

_Stop..?_ That was what he wanted. For the pain in that voice, in those growls, to stop. For his chest to stop sinking. For it all to stop. Warm blood seeped through his long fingers. And the bite mark burned. The youkai was finished—every trace of self-awareness was gone. Sesshomaru ripped his brother's haori away and located his bestowed mark under the streams of blood and covered it with his mouth. Shielding it from the world. From the hanyou. From himself.

* * *

Inuyasha tensed as his mate descended. As teeth and tongue met his abused skin. Had he expected—hoped—for some measure of pain to be given, as reciprocation for last night? He would have welcomed it. Welcomed it just as much as his body welcomed the contact. The mark beneath the youkai's mouth hummed pleasantly, sending a calm hush over his nerves and he felt himself relaxing slightly as a short whine caught in his throat.

* * *

Sesshomaru's youki-laced eyes slid closed as he slipped his hand around the hanyou to secure his waist. He inhaled deeply, tongue slowly stroking over the area. He could hear the rasp of his tongue on the damaged skin. And that taste... The taste of this creature was not of this world. The youkai's body slid further up until his nose hit something warm, semi-conscious of the fact that too much weight was not to be applied.

* * *

The hanyou's breathing slowed as he let the sensations of his mate touching him spill over his consciousness. Every moment of contact was acting as an analgesic, soothing him until he no longer felt at war. The feel of the youkai's naked body brushing against his own partially clothed one—after the mating mark was laved, no less—was confusing the hanyou. Inuyasha's body wanted the intimacy to continue, but his mind wondered why the lord was doing what he was. He couldn't stop himself from raising an arm and gently letting his claws drag over his mate's back, not nearly as rough as he had been with himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru's unyielding tongue took to the hanyou's throat, trailing up the center and over the chin—finding lips. Wet and bloodied, the lips glided evenly under the lord's tongue. Without pause, he slid past those lips, claiming the mouth in its entirety.

* * *

Inuyasha's hand immediately shifted up the youkai's back and over his neck until bloodied fingers gripped silver hair, giving the action no thought. He pressed his lips up, keeping a tight hold on his mate as he met the invasive tongue with his own, doubts and caution fleeing his mind. The hanyou felt blood rush lower and lifted his hips to push his rising cock against the lord's groin, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

* * *

"Mn," Sesshomaru gave a small, breathy moan as his bare manhood was pressed. He slid his hand up to cup the back of the hanyou's neck, bearing down against persistent hips.

* * *

The hanyou closed his eyes, matching the youkai's pressure by jerking his hips up. His tongue plunged into his mate's mouth as he forced their lips harder together. There was something about the moment—the intensity, the passion—that had him pulling back mentally. Perhaps it was premature, but he needed his other half to experience what this was. What having a mate was, because _this_ felt right. The red beneath his eyelids faded as did the marks along his cheeks.

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes at first. There was something... That he didn't want to stop just yet. He had one hand tangled in something soft and silky, the other resting on something smooth and warm. His mouth seemed to be moving on its own and he let it, embracing the moment. There was something besides pleasure though. His torso stung with every shift he made and that prompted him to open his eyes, slowly, as he rocked his hips into something warm and hard. The friction sent a shiver up his spine and he moaned, but the sound froze in his throat—stopping just as suddenly as the rest of his body. Golden eyes were opened wide as he stared, jaw going slack as he jerked back, hitting his head against the ground.

* * *

With a surprised intake of air in regards to the sudden disconnection, Sesshomaru's hazy eyes blinked open and he stared, parted mouth and naked body smeared with hanyou blood. And he did not like what he saw. His neck and back bristled. What—had he done?

* * *

Hello, lovely people. For those of you who have stayed with this story, thank you, you're awesome. And for those of you who have just begun to get into it, you're awesome too. ^^ I don't have a whole lot to say right now soooooo.

I hope you all continue to enjoy. Next chapter... We can either make it rather long and include the lemon. Or we can cut it off right before the lemon...

Review! Thoughts and questions and shit. ^^


	7. Hidden Revelations

Disclaimer: We do not own the original story of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's breath came too quickly as he looked up at his brother, ears flattening in shock. _Nonononono._ "Wh-what're ya doin'?!" He tried to scramble back, but was still beneath the youkai. "Get off!"

* * *

Numb, Sesshomaru hastily pushed himself off of the hanyou and stepped back, feeling hot and sticky. Tearing his astonished gaze from the hanyou, he glanced down at himself, registering the filth and prominent erection. _He_—that—_was arousing..?_

* * *

Something akin to panic fluttered in the hanyou's chest and stirred memories that were best left forgotten. Inuyasha scooted back further, needing distance, needing security. There was a whimper lodged in his throat as he raised a hand to his chest. His fingers came away sticky with blood and he looked down to see his chest and haori torn and shredded. The hanyou ignored his throbbing cock as his gaze shot to the youkai. "I-I pass out and you fucking do this?!" His voice quivered with unease and nervousness. "The Hell is your problem?!"

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes, swallowing against the heart beat that leapt into his throat. "...I did nothing."

* * *

Inuyasha gaped a moment before gesturing to his abused body. "Explain this then!"

* * *

Sesshomaru's voice was low and detached, his eyes unfocused. "You...did it to yourself. And I—" _I stopped you._ This was by far, too steep.

* * *

The hanyou shook his head, unbelieving of his brother's claim. "Ya don't need to lie to me, bastard." Inuyasha stood, somewhat painfully, and took a step away, not wanting to give the youkai his back but unsure of where to go.

* * *

_A lie..?_ Sesshomaru wondered contextually whether he had ever given the hanyou reason to trust his word. Either way, it did not matter. Trust was unnecessary. And for the weak. "As you wish," spat the youkai bitterly. Without another glance, he strode to where his clothes lied crumpled, and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a heavy breath once the lord was out of sight and looked back down at his mangled flesh. _I didn't do this._ He looked at his shaking hands and saw the blood that covered his fingers. _I couldn't have..._ The hanyou shook his head. What just happened... It shouldn't have upset him as much as it was. But he didn't want to think about it anymore.

As he painstakingly jumped into a tree, Inuyasha heard a soft growl reverberate through his mind. He ignored it; not wanting to deal with the Thing. Instead, he settled on a branch, eyes drawn to the flickering unattended fire as the flames began to die. The hanyou crossed an arm over his abdomen and froze when his fingers touched more lacerations on his side. Each of his claws lined up with the gashes perfectly. _No_. Jerking his hand away, Inuyasha tried to relax against the tree he resided in.

* * *

Sesshomaru had cleaned himself to the best of his abilities and was now once again fully clothed. But he still felt naked.

He wandered, not adhering to a straight, calculated path, until finally, he came to a clearing. The stars were visible and bright again. As was the moon. Soundlessly, the daiyoukai laid on his back and wrapped his mokomoko around himself. The hanyou had tried to do this for him the night before. As he recalled, it had been similarly placed. His brother would not be bothering with him this night. At last, Sesshomaru would sleep alone. And the hanyou would not bear witness to the hidden revelations yielded by a deep sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha waited. He wasn't sure how long, or for what exactly, but he was too restless to sleep. So he thought as he watched the fire die. If... His brother was telling the truth, and these injuries were self-inflicted... Why'd he do it? No matter how hard he tried, the hanyou could not find memories of anything after he'd stood up, ready to leave. _'Look at me, Inuyasha.'_ His brother's voice seemed to echo in his ears. _'You are fine.'_ Did the youkai know what was happening to him? Could he help? Or, the better question: would he? Inuyasha fidgeted slightly, playing with the torn hem of his haori. His chest didn't hurt so much... Maybe he could go find the youkai...

Deciding he _needed_ to know, the hanyou jumped from the tree and winced at he landed. After a glance at the fire, Inuyasha walked over and kicked some dirt on it. He could practically hear his friends' nagging about how his carelessness would set the forest alight. _Not today_. Satisfied, the hanyou turned and started to follow the youkai's scent. While he walked, moonlight filtered through the canopy but he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. Why had his brother been on top of him? Why were they kissing—why was he responding to anything remotely sexual that had to do with _his brother_? The Thing calmly gave it's title for the lord, _Mate_.

"Shut up." Resolved to ignore the voice, Inuyasha quickened his pace as the youkai's scent grew thicker, more concentrated. He glanced around, wondering why his brother had come _here_. It didn't seem like anything special... As he turned, Inuyasha thought he caught sight of something white through the trees. Head tilted, he wondered if it was Sesshomaru or the little white spirit he'd seen earlier. Either way, he started toward it.

* * *

In his sleep, Sesshomaru had curled in on himself. It was not uncommon. Who needed to keep up appearances when one slept alone? Besides—each night, the lord was no longer himself. He was a child. The kind that smiled when happy. And the kind that whimpered when frightened. The smiles never lasted though. Not when every night was a nightmare.

_Sesshomaru looked out of the palace window, having to stand on his toes. It was so bright. The dirty outside world...was so bright. _

_Everywhere inside, there were faces. But nearly none could be recognized. Except for his father's, his mother's, and his primary caretakers'. He did not know those blank faces, but it was natural to sneer. For he knew of course that none of them held stature over him. Each one was there to serve him. Any person so prim and respectable and kind in his presence_—_would, of course, always be loyal to him. _

_Outside was Hell. He could not see it from his window, for it was all happening beyond the inner wall and the grounds. But still, he was close enough to hear every scream. War, the adults called it. He would watch his father's receding back, as time after time, the great inuyoukai general left the palace in all his magnificence_—_and returned with the same hard expression, and with a new, rancid splattering of red imperfection. _

_He was forced to begin so young. And without understanding the purpose of it. His hands and arms were too small for an adult sword, but there wasn't time to learn with anything smaller. Something was upon them. But what was it? Every day, his hands blistered and bled. His arms were so strained he could barely lift them. His legs wobbled and ached with the constant barrage of swift, darting motion and correctional blows. Every night, his body dropped like lead. _

_Tomorrow was his first kill. He had trained so hard and for so long. And the young lord would taste the battlefield. All of his time was set_—_preparing for the war outside and oblivious to the one within his confines. Rather than evil sneers, the most pristine of faces, the most beautiful_—_they were the real terrors. Sesshomaru knew this. But he could not force his young self to understand. _

_"You belong to me, my son." Her prominent figure and silver tongue. _

_"Don't ever do that again. Filthy child." A blank face. _

_"You will never make it. This place will fall and you along with it. Spoiled, ungrateful, undisciplined_—_weak." Another blank face. Yet why does the voice resonate? Ah, yes. A near, familiar face, was the hidden fuel. _

_"Kill them, my boy. Kill them! For every one you spare, I will break your fingers until they dangle." His giver of life with porcelain features. _

_"That is it...my perfect killer..." His cold, flawless mother. _

_A blank face, black as the water beneath a frozen winter brook, and graced with the kindest smile. "This way, young lord..." _

_Do not go, you fool! _

_His screams were drowned by a thousand others'._

His body tightened and shook, a pained gasp wracking through his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked as he crept closer to what he now saw was his brother. He frowned as he noticed the youkai was trembling. It wasn't cold... The hanyou leaned down and looked more closely at the lord. His ever stoic face was twitching slightly. Inuyasha took a step back as he wondered if his brother was having a wet dream. A quick glance at the lord's crotch ruled out that option. He stepped closer, the Thing wanted to know what was happening too. It seemed to be worried about the youkai... Inuyasha bit his lip before nudging the lord's arm with his foot. "Oi..." He might've felt bad about waking his brother, but the youkai looked like he was in pain and it wasn't an expression the hanyou was used to seeing. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but it might've been worrying him too—his brother should've been awoken long before he got this close to him after all. But the hanyou refused to believe he could care for the lord, blaming the feeling on the Thing instead. "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Sesshomaru moaned, pulling his arm back. It burned. "Don't..." He mumbled.

* * *

The hanyou hesitated before crouching and gently prodding the lord's shoulder as he—the Thing—grew more concerned. "Come on, wake up.."

* * *

Sesshomaru's hand went to grab the opposite arm, feeling the burn there too, but his hand closed around an empty sleeve. "I...belong to no one..." His voice was haunted and cold.

* * *

"Oi, I don't care if ya belong to someone." Even though he'd not been conscious when he'd given the mating mark, Inuyasha instinctively knew where it laid beneath his brother's clothes. And he reached out to touch it, fingers pressing and gliding over silky cloth. He remembered when Sesshomaru had calmed him but a simple touch. Maybe it would work the same in the reverse. "Just wake up already."

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his afflicting sleep. With a short snarl, he snatched the hand that touched him, but then he stilled his intent to tear it to pieces, a crease in his brow. This one did not hurt. He pulled it closer to himself and stuck it under his nose, slowly trailing over it, smelling the soft warmth. "Inu—yasha..."

* * *

The hanyou's knees hit the ground as he had to lean over his brother some, letting his hand remain in the youkai's grip. "Yeah.." Ears flicked slightly as he looked at the lord anxiously. "Wake up now, wouldja?"

* * *

The pain had disappeared. Wherever he was—it was long gone. But this hand. He knew its scent. And it's taste. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, brushing over it with his lips before running his tongue along the backside.

* * *

Inuyasha paled as he watched the youkai's tongue stroke over his hand. This was not okay. No matter what the Thing in his head was thinking. His ears laid back as he jerked his hand away with a growl. "Wake the fuck up, baka."

* * *

Jarred by a sudden dissonant tone, Sesshomaru jolted awake, swiping instinctually at empty air. When his eyes came back into focus, they revealed the form of his brother. The lord frowned. "...Why do you disturb me?"

* * *

"I could ask you the same thing..." Inuyasha muttered and leaned away from the youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up, eyes dangerous, harboring the discontent of a lingering desire to sleep. "What are you doing? If I indeed inflicted those wounds upon you, you ought to be less intrusive."

* * *

Inuyasha sat down, crossing his legs. He tried to put what just happened out of his mind and he tapped his claws on his leg. "..._If_ I did it —" He wasn't ready to admit it was anymore than a possibility—"I don't get why..."

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes shortly and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was your youkai."

* * *

The hanyou raised his gaze with a frown. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Your youkai blood, it seems, has the ability to control your actions. Sometimes for your own good. And," he glanced sideways at Inuyasha's wounds, "sometimes not."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced at the wounds marring his chest. "Well yeah. Its taken over before... But it hasn't done," He gestured to his chest. "_This_. What happened—why?"

* * *

"What makes you believe I would know?"

* * *

"Keh, you were there—I woke up with you on top a me!"

* * *

Sesshomaru crossed his arm over a knee and rested his chin. "...Even for you, hanyou. Tearing one's self to shreds is a terrible fate."

* * *

Lips pursed, Inuyasha lightly traced the wounds with a claw, ears flicking at the slight sting. "I still don't get it..." The hanyou looked at his brother. "Was there anything else?" _Like why you kissed me._

* * *

"No." _I lost my senses._ "Nothing at all. Except perhaps your evident idiocy. Apparently, even your youkai does not consider you worthy of your own flesh." _My body ached to calm you_.

* * *

"Keh." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "That doesn't explain why the Hell you were on top of me with your tongue in my mouth! Or why—" _No. I didn't _like _it._ The Thing disagreed, gently reminding him how he had felt. He growled at it and his brother in turn.

* * *

Stoic-faced, Sesshomaru looked away. "I've had enough of this. Leave me."

* * *

"Ya know what? I ain't leavin' 'til I get some answers!" Inuyasha crossed his arms with a huff, forgetting the cuts across his chest until it was too late. But he ignored the pain as he glared at the youkai. "Is that how we ended up mated—my youkai?" He remembered what the Thing had shown him the morning after—was it his youkai he'd been hearing? Inuyasha frowned. He'd never heard it like this before... At all really.

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou's outburst. "Yes."

* * *

"Well it coulda picked someone else..." Inuyasha groused. Then his eyes flicked between the ground and his brother, wondering how much the youkai would tell him. "What's it do... When it comes out?"

* * *

"Nothing," snapped Sesshomaru. "It acts like a beast. Not a far cry from your regular self in that sense."

* * *

Inuyasha scoffed and shook his head. His brother was being too much of a bastard to tell him anything useful. About his youkai at least. So he switched gears. "Did ya know you talk in your sleep?"

* * *

The youkai lord stiffened. He knew he often experienced nightmares, but he no one had ever been able to confirm that he spoke in his sleep. He never allowed anyone close enough. "What did I say?" Sesshomaru was unsure of whether he actually wanted to know.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but paused. The youkai hadn't given him good answers... He should return the favor. "You said my name—moaned it really." The hanyou nodded and leaned back on his hands with a slight smirk. "And ya kept saying '_harder_' and '_faster_'."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he grabbed a fist-full of dirt, hurling it at the hanyou beside him. "Liar. How dare you lie to me when I did not lie to you about your injuries." He knew with certainty he had _not_ been dreaming about sex. Let alone, sex with the disgusting hanyou.

* * *

"Oi!" Inuyasha batted at the dirt with a growl. "It ain't like you're tellin' me everything! I still don't know why the Hell you were kissin' me!"

* * *

"I do not know, imbecile! I do not know..." He looked at his brother conflictedly. His body had just—"Your youkai would not have stopped otherwise..."

* * *

"Well... It's not my fault. It's not like I wanna fuck ya." The hanyou sighed and glanced at his brother, idly brushing some dirt from his own sleeve. "...Would you have stopped though?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou warily. "...Stopped what?"

* * *

"Whatever the Hell you planned on doing on top of me." He tried to ignore the way his heart quickened as he recalled the feeling of his brother over him. Inuyasha curled an arm around his torso, fisting his haori out of sight.

* * *

"I did not _plan_ anything, hanyou. Next time you decide to mutilate yourself like a rabid mongrel, I will not stop you." With a pointed glare, Sesshomaru turned over and laid back down, closing his eyes with an annoyed crease between them.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the lord's back, wishing he understood more about his youkai. His friends had told him he pretty much went crazy and was completely uncontrolled when it took over. But.. He'd always ended up hurting others. Not himself. His brother wouldn't tell him anything... He probably didn't care that much anyway. All they needed to do was put up with each until they could get rid of the bond. Inuyasha ignored the Thing's annoyance. But hearing it again made him wonder... "How's it work with your youkai? Does it... Talk to ya or anything?"

* * *

Sesshomaru scoffed. What a ridiculous question. "I _am_ my youkai. My full youkai abilities have been contemporary since the day of my birth because I am a full youkai. Every full youkai learns from an early age to control it. Except for those who prefer to live out life in a youki-crazed state. My powers have the potential to control me, but it does not give me an altogether different personality, unlike yours. Your human blood seals away a portion of your power to give your body an equilibrium. Hanyou are not meant to control all that power. When it is released, you appear to have a different side that often lies dormant and does not always think the way you do because it has not learned as you have learned." The youkai lord blinked, surprised he had said so much.

* * *

"Oh.." So what was going on with him was just weird. At least the youkai had actually talked to him about it though. "How did you learn to control it?" Inuyasha wondered if his brother would tell him.. If maybe he could learn too.

* * *

"It is something one learns naturally. From experience." _And through many mistakes_. "It comes easier to those who are more powerful. But if you are looking to control yourself..." Sesshomaru raised a skeptical brow. "You are not even conscious when your youkai takes over. Your youkai will have to learn on its own. Or—you can keep it suppressed and locked away." Sesshomaru certainly would not object to that.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, "It fights back." Now that he knew the Thing was his youkai, some things were starting to make more sense. Like how it reacted to his brother and why it wanted him to... Do things with the lord. The hanyou shuddered a bit. "I couldn't feel it like this before though..."

* * *

"Hn. Wonderful. Go to sleep." Sesshomaru laid his hand under his head and closed his eyes again.

* * *

The hanyou huffed. _Try to have a conversation and the bastard shoots me down._ At least he could be honest when telling Rin he tried. But his ears still drooped a little. He wanted to be able to control his youkai, now that he knew it was a possibility. Of course, he couldn't expect his brother to help. It didn't matter to him though—he'd made it this long without the lord's help. "Whatever." Inuyasha scooted away from the youkai before flopping onto his back, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the thick canopy of ghastly, moonlit leaves until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was fairly quiet. They both had risen with the sun and began traveling at a swifter pace than the day before. They each kept to their own thoughts mostly, exchanging them here and there. Well, more than an exchange, it was Sesshomaru listening to idle comments and offering the occasional 'hn,' 'yes,' and 'no.' The tension seemed to have dispersed, leaving relative civility in its place. Though the fact that they were stuck with each other could have contributed to that.

They stopped once for water. In the meantime, Inuyasha had taken the opportunity to harvest some fruit in which Sesshomaru decided not to indulge. It was green on the outside and oozed a deep purple jelly when the hanyou bit into it.

The thick forest had begun to thin as they walked, giving them hope for a nearby civilization, but that hope soon fizzled when the forest got even thicker and turned swampy. At least there were raised portions of dry, solid land they were able to step on. Though the forest had gotten swampy, there were more surrounding creatures than before. Aside from the frequent small beasts and scaly aquatic creatures, there were those who scurried around them, keeping to the shadows and whispering amongst themselves. They seemed too frightened to approach, so Sesshomaru ignored them, and on more than one account, stopped the hanyou from chasing after them.

The sun was low in the sky again, though it was difficult to tell through the thickness of the swamp. Finally, the youkai lord stopped on a rather wide stretch of dry land. This would suffice. He would rather stop before dark than risk having to sleep with filthy water creeping up his legs and whatever else. "I am going to hunt."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, noting the ache of his chest injuries had lessened though the marks were still tender. "Ya better not get lost. I don't wanna have to drag your frumpy ass outta the swamp." He was tired of walking all day—even if he'd not admit to it. Sleep has not come easily last night and when it had, it had disrupted by nearly everything; his thoughts, the spirits and creatures within the forest, his youkai—which he still thought of as 'the Thing.' All the hanyou wanted was a brief respite. So if his brother wanted to go hunt, that was fine by him.

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru wasted no time in leaving the hanyou to himself. The hunger had finally gotten to him. He hoped there would be something suitable to eat in this wet terrain.

* * *

Once the youkai was out of sight, Inuyasha plopped onto the ground, trying to avoid the wetter spots as he reclined. It felt like he'd barely closed his eyes when he heard water sloshing. Ears swiveled, but he ignored it. He really wanted to try and get a short nap in while his brother was gone. But the sound came again. And again. And even a fourth time before he gave up and rolled onto his stomach, crawling forward until the ground grew damp and water began to soak into his clothing. If he went any further he was sure he'd be trying to crawl through the thick, muddy swamp water. The hanyou gazed at the murky surface, trying to find whatever had made the noise. When he saw a quick flit of silver, his hand shot into the water but only pulled out plants.

Inuyasha leaned closer, his nose nearly touching the water while he searched for whatever this thing was. Before he realized it, there was a flash of silver again and something latched onto his nose.

"Ow—owww! Fuck!" The hanyou scrambled away from the water and fell on his back, the unidentified thing still biting his nose. Whatever the Hell it was, it had tiny, sharp teeth. Inuyasha whined as he tried to grab the slick, scaly body as the creature floundered. "Shiiiit..." It wasn't coming off—in fact, it bit down harder and the hanyou growled at it as its tail slapped him in the face a few times. He shook his head wildly, but it didn't help and he let out a half-whine, half-growl as he tried to fight against the odd thing.

* * *

The task had taken Sesshomaru longer than usual, being amidst a swamp and having been unfamiliar with the lay of the land. Eventually, he crossed the path of a long-legged, deer-like beast. It's antlers resembled two skewers and it had noticeably sharp teeth. The creature had been preoccupied with something in the water, so Sesshomaru easily guided his whip around its neck and relieved it of its head.

Having the desire to eat on dry land, Sesshomaru carried the beast back to the spot he had chosen for their stay. And he was met with a rather amusing sight. Dropping the catch at his feet, the youkai smirked. "Hn. Even the fish are more clever than you in this world."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked toward his brother and he opened his mouth to make a smart remark but ended up whining instead at the creature on his face thrashed. Still on his back, the hanyou clasped both hands around the fish's tail to hold it still and growled at it. He didn't try to pull it off though. He knew exactly what would happen; the fish would squirm and bite deeper before yanking on his nose. The hanyou could feel the blood running down his mouth and chin but had no idea how to get it off without it tearing his nose off along with it.

* * *

With a fixed smirk, Sesshomaru went to stand in front of his brother. He grabbed the fish firmly and squeezed. There was a wet crunch before its guts came oozing out through its mouth. Now that it was limp, he broke its jaw, dislodged it from the hanyou's nose, and tossed it back into the water.

* * *

Inuyasha hastily rolled into his stomach, spitting the guts that had spurted on his lips and wiping the blood away. Once done, he sat up and purposefully avoided looking at his brother as he glared at the water where the fish had attacked him. He didn't want to see what he knew would be a smug face.

* * *

Sesshomaru snorted amusedly and knelt down beside his catch, too eager for fresh meat to bother berating the hanyou. He straightened his fingers and jabbed them into the creature's side, easily slicing it open. His hand came away with a thick slab of warm, raw meat. The youkai sat, folding his legs neatly, contrasting with the blood coating his hand and running down his harm. Sesshomaru licked a bead threatening to tarnish his clothing then took a large bite of the meet. It was somewhat chewy and filled his mouth with marvelous juices.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, the scent of blood got to the hanyou and he looked over at his brother. Golden eyes roved over the carcass before sliding up to watch as the youkai ate. "...Whatdya kill?"

* * *

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru took another bite and swallowed. He glanced beside him at his kill. It was rather large. He certainly would not finish it on his own. Licking his lips, he raised a brow at the hanyou. "You do not require your meat to be cut for you, I presume."

* * *

Ears perked, Inuyasha eagerly made his way over to the youkai and whatever the creature it was that he had killed. It smelled good, even raw. Which was somewhat surprising, considering how most other raw meats had his stomach churning. After being forced to eat only uncooked food for most of his life, the hanyou grew queasy at the thought of devouring a creature who's flesh was still warm even though it's heart had stopped. Now that he thought about it though, Inuyasha realized that the creature he found yesterday hadn't tasted bad raw. He hoped this one wouldn't either as he cut a chunk off and slipped into his mouth. Fortunately, it was even better than whatever he had eaten yesterday and he quickly inhaled the rest of the piece he'd sliced off.

* * *

Between the both of them, the beast was devoured in no time at all, leaving the youkai pleasantly satisfied. Sesshomaru stood and disposed of the carcass, cleaning his hand quickly in the murky water. If only the water was suitable for bathing.

* * *

Once done, Inuyasha laid back and licked his fingers clean before running his hands down his torso to rub his full stomach, sated. Considering where he was and who he was with, the hanyou was rather content in that moment. His head lolled to the side so he could look at his brother. "We stoppin' here for the night or we gonna keep goin'?"

* * *

"I would like to rest on dry ground while we have it."

* * *

"Good." Inuyasha nodded, relieved. Still tired, his exhaustion seemed to increase with the amount of food he'd ingested. He let out a jaw-cracking yawn that attested to it.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down, tense. The moment his brother lost consciousness, he knew what happen. Every time Inuyasha's youkai had come out, had been a disaster. He swore the heavens were trying to damn him prematurely.

* * *

The hanyou glanced at the lord. "Ya stayin' awake again?" It was weird—being the one to sleep. He normally took most of the watches when with his friends. Because he was a hanyou, they thought he could hold up on less sleep. And he could, for a time. But it got to him and, if he was lucky, Miroku would notice and offer to stay up so he could sleep. Of course, Inuyasha would grouch about it but he'd still end up being the one asleep.

* * *

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered, barely listening and staring out into the far reaches of the swamp.

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever." With that, he rolled over, using his arm as a pillow. The swamp was better than the field; he could hear creatures moving around and the noises made it easier to fall asleep.

Inuyasha's youkai waited until he was absolutely sure his other half was asleep before taking control of the body they shared. Strips lined his cheeks and as he opened his eyes, they were the demonic red which was becoming increasingly more common. Yesterday was fresh in his mind as he rolled over, happy to find the wounds he'd inflicted were mostly healed. This time, he was more eager to take over—his mate had willingly touched and kissed. That must mean the youkai was accepting their bond. So, with an easy grin that exposed his fangs, the hanyou sat up and moved toward the lord.

* * *

Immediately alerted to the rise in his brother's youki, Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to the looming hanyou. "How stupid are you?"

* * *

Head tilted, Inuyasha frowned before lowering himself to the ground and sitting with his legs crossed as he had the night before. Since he was sitting close to his mate, his instincts were not so overbearing, but he still would've latched onto his brother in seconds had he not started talking. He didn't understand what the youkai was referring to—or why he should even be considered stupid, so he said nothing. Not that he could say much anyway. He just continued frowning at the lord in confusion.

* * *

"Last night. What in Kami's name drove you to do such a thing?" Sesshomaru's voice raised a bit. Though he hadn't intended to be angry about it.

* * *

The hanyou thought for a moment. From his perspective, his mate could be talking about one of two things: harming himself, or letting his other side come back. Still frowning slightly, Inuyasha gestured to his chest and raised an inquiring brow. It was the easiest option—he wasn't sure how to portray his other side coming back without actually doing it again.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, waiting impatiently for an answer.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth but closed it. How was he supposed to explain the instincts that wanted to control him—that would've driven him to do things his mate did not want? Or the fear and anguish he had felt as he tried to restrain himself? While he tried to puzzle out the words, the hanyou inched closer to his mate, tracing a claw over silky fabric and feeling the youkai's body heat through the material. "Want—ed... You. Want—ed... To, hurt." He mimed dragging his claws down his chest with a light shrug. "Stopp—ed."

* * *

The youkai's eyes widened, lips parting in shock. _An untamed desire to discharge what you feel. But instead of me...you hurt yourself._ "Fool." Sesshomaru's voice was low. "Do not fret. If you ever attempted to hurt me, I would rip out your entrails myself." Sesshomaru looked at the creature before him with exasperation and pity.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned slightly, wondering if the promise of having his guts ripped out was supposed to be reassuring. He didn't dwell on it. There were better things to do after all. Ever eager, the hanyou shifted to his knees and placed his hands on his mate's thighs as he leaned forward to brush his nose over the youkai's chin before letting his tongue follow the same path. "Mate." The word was a low hum, his lips against the pale flesh of the lord's neck. The contact and closeness made it easier for the hanyou to think—instincts were not so deafening in his mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, tilting his head away from his brother's mouth and placing his hand on the eager hanyou's chest. "Is this how it will be, then? If I allow you to do as you like, you use my body? And if I resist, you attack me or yourself?"

* * *

He hadn't meant to hurt himself, but it was the only option he'd seen at the time. Even now, he wasn't sure what would happen in a similar situation. The hanyou sighed, if he could figure out how to overcome his instincts, he might be able to hold himself back. He still had the problem of answering the youkai's questions though. Because he did not want it to be the way his mate just described, Inuyasha shook his head.

* * *

With a sigh, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to awkwardly wander the hanyou's chest. Contact was what the creature desired. Perhaps if it was calm, it would be more likely to communicate. "Why does he not know what you've been doing. He remembers our mating night. But beyond that, he remembers none of what you have done."

* * *

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose against the youkai's throat as he leaned into the roaming hand. It was too soon to reveal the complete reason as to why he kept their meetings to himself—last night had proven that with his other half's reaction. He came up with a partial truth to explain himself. "Want you." The hanyou swiped his tongue across his mate's throat. "He.. Doesn—t." _Not yet._

* * *

"Ah." Sesshomaru supposed it was logical for Inuyasha's youkai half to keep something from him that would upset him. Judging by the hanyou's reaction to his kiss the previous night, keeping evenings such as this one a secret was wise. "Why do _you_ want me?" Of course, there were few who did _not_ want him. Though before this entire ordeal, Seshomaru could have bet Tokajin and Tenseiga that he would never be mated to his brother.

* * *

Inuyasha knew he couldn't answer the lord's question without having to explain things that couldn't be shared yet. Like exactly why these nights they spent together couldn't be seen by his other half. "You... Are..." As the hanyou tried to figure out something to say that was truthful but did not tread on unwanted territory, his hand moved up his mate's body. He remembered how to take the youkai's armor off this time and undid the tie that held the metal. "Strong. Smart... Keen." Some words came to him more easily than others and Inuyasha gave a pause as he tried to think of more. "Swift. Lord." The hanyou moved Sesshomaru's kimono aside to reveal the mating mark he'd given his brother. He leaned down and gave it a slow lick, his lips brushing over it as he growled out his final word. "Mine."

* * *

As the hanyou spoke, Sesshomaru's brows rose with uncomfortable surprise. The words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth were ones he would never normally say unless immense torture was involved. Inuyasha and his youkai side truly _were_ separate beings. Still, the words were not unwelcome compliments. The youkai's hand threaded itself through thick ashen hair at the stimulation of his mating mark. _Such persistence..._ His jaw tightened. Persistence was not always a virtue. But he doubted the hanyou would come to see that. "If you continue this way, it will only be worse for you in the end." His voice was almost gentle. "This will end. And when it does, we will return to our separate lives."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a light shake of his head. Letting this bond go was not an option for him, or his sometimes ignorant other half. He just had to find a way to keep it from being broken. Killing the lizard, after he reattached his mate's arm, was an option... Those thoughts were for another time though—when he didn't have his mate in front of him and they weren't touching each other. The hanyou refocused on the lord, running his tongue up the lord's throat as he pressed closer and forced the youkai to lay back. He easily straddled his elder and pulled the kimono away to fully reveal his mate's pale chest. The mark from two nights ago might not be visible anymore, but Inuyasha knew exactly where he'd dug his fangs into what he thought was another's flesh. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to the area. "...Sorrry."

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed, his heart accelerating. The events of the past two nights washed over his mind, making him tense. But there was also...this excitement. This side of the hanyou was utterly unpredictable. Sesshomaru wanted to resent this fascination, but could not. It only filled him with an utter curiosity. Not even Inuyasha could see this part of himself. The hanyou's normal side could not be reached. Anything Sesshomaru saw, anything he said or did in the presence of the hanyou's youkai, would be concealed in order to protect Inuyasha's fragility. For now, the hanyou was something of a full youkai-a side worth exploring. They were, after all, currently inseparable... "For what?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hanyou's arm carefully, not understanding. Was he apologizing for touching?

* * *

"...Biting." He closed his eyes briefly, letting his fangs graze over the healed wound he'd inflicted two nights ago. "Hurt—ing..."

* * *

"Yes...that was not the part that hurt the most." Sesshomaru cursed mentally and dug his claws into his palm. _Why did I just say that?_

* * *

Ears perked and the hanyou lifted himself slightly so he could look at his mate's face. A cocked head and raised eyebrow silently inquired after more details, wondering if something else had happened as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned, his eyes accusing. "You know exactly what you did, I do not need to elucidate."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded slowly, wishing he could at least explain that he got caught up in his instincts—that he didn't know it was the youkai. But he was unable to do so. Instead he leaned down again, this time pressing his lips to Sesshomaru's, hoping it would convey his desire for penance.

* * *

Caught off guard, Sesshomaru's eyes slid closed as he opened his mouth to let the hanyou in. After a moment though, his senses reemerged and he grabbed the back of the hanyou's haori, pulling him off with a growl. "Do not kiss me."

* * *

The hanyou growled in return, but clamped down on the desire to force another kiss. He couldn't lose control as he had before. But it didn't stop him from glaring at his mate. "...Why?"

* * *

"Sex," Sesshomaru grabbed a fistful of the hanyou's hair and squeezed, "is one thing. An exchange of pleasure does not warrant a kiss." Sesshomaru did not kiss _anyone_. A fuck was simply a fuck. And it was not something he liked to do.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked at the pull of his hair but otherwise ignored it. Or tried to. But the grip limited his movements, leaving him to glare down at the youkai. "Mates... Kiss."

* * *

"Yes. Well." Not all of them did. Especially not when a pair should never have been mates in the first place. "I do not want to _be_ your mate." He gazed at the hanyou, pointedly indifferent to his mate being on top of him. His body's response meant nothing. It was a natural reaction to physical stimulus.

* * *

The hanyou glared a moment longer before relenting slightly. He gave a short nod; he would not kiss the youkai. Not his lips at least. That way, the lord would not have to respond if he didn't want to. But judging on what Inuyasha felt just by pressing his hips down slightly, his mate—at least his body—would respond whether he truly wanted to or not.

* * *

Sesshomaru, feeling the hanyou's pressure, allowed his own hips to reciprocate the motion. His rising member pulsated against fabric and Inuyasha's bulge, causing him to further spread his legs. Their time in the field had felt this good in the beginning... The youkai gripped his brother's haori, receiving that sinking feeling in his chest and stomach.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned and pulled back, not wanting to prolong the inevitable as he settled between his brother's legs. With hastily moving hands, he bared the youkai's torso and went about removing the silky fabric from his legs as well. The hanyou tried to be mindful and not tear the cloth with his claws.

* * *

Once again, bared to the world, Sesshomaru was exposed. The earth beneath him was damp and chilled his back. Creatures of the night lurked all around, able to witness him lying beneath another male. Naked, the lord was much less intimidating. And missing an arm, he appeared even less of a youkai. What was the point of disgracing himself this way? Not once had he broken his self-induced boundaries, not even when there is no one around to see him do it. Abandoning his pride was abandoning half his purpose.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou hastily undressed himself. He registered the act in slow-motion, but he was unable to admire the hanyou's form as he had before. His gaze remained fixed on the hanyou's prominent manhood as he lowered himself back onto the youkai. "...Wait."

* * *

Inuyasha paused, crimson gaze raising to gold. "Mate..?" His voice was a low rumble as he braced his hands on either side of the youkai's head to peer down at him questioningly.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back at the hanyou with clear, honest sincerity. "To be on the receiving end...is that what it normally feels like?" His toes dug into the dirt, recalling the burning. It had been so much better on the night of their mating. Or perhaps that was the overall appeal of the entire mating experience. One night of mutual, ecstatic pleasure. Who could ever enjoy being pinned and penetrated with unreasonable girth a second time? "Will it feel like it had the last time?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and broke from the hanyou's scrutinizing gaze. Could he even expect an untamed youkai to tell him the truth?

* * *

The hanyou lowered his gaze. Ashamed that he had made his mate respond to intimacy like it was a poison, he decided he had to prove there was pleasure to be had. While he knew, through his other half, the pain that could be had in receiving, he knew that enjoyment could also be found. Arms bent and Inuyasha's mouth found the youkai's throat. After placing a kiss on his brother's bobbing Adam's apple, he moved lower, his mouth laving and nipping a short trail to where he'd placed the mating mark. The hanyou tried not to be too rough as he played at the mark, prodding it with his fangs and swiping his tongue across it.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, resolving to allow the hanyou a chance at this. His own body seemed to be keen on the idea. His length throbbed and it only intensified with further stimulation of the mark on his chest. His clawed hand found the hanyou's shoulder, rubbing it in synch with the slow, rhythmic rocking his body had unconsciously begun. His brother's erection slid against his own, torturously slow.

* * *

Inuyasha growled against the youkai's chest, closing his eyes as his own mark was caressed. Then he moved further down, grazing his body over the lord's as he went. His tongue traced along pale abdominal muscles and his gaze lifted once he sat up, removing himself before he reached his mate's groin. The hanyou slid his hands from Sesshomaru's bent knees down to his hips and nipped the youkai's inner thigh as he leaned down. Rather than lap at his mate's entrance as he had the first time, Inuyasha ran his tongue up the lord's erect length and back down again. The hanyou kept eye contact as he did so, his intention was to put his mate's pleasure before his own. He needed to show Sesshomaru he wasn't the mindless beast he was accused of being.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his mouth in a silent moan, slipping his hand into the hanyou's hair. It was that wicked tongue again. Sesshomaru did not expect to feel it lathering his cock. The few times Sesshomaru had taken youkai, he would not have _dreamed_ of putting them in his mouth. A profoundly filthy act. He raised his hips higher and secured one leg over Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

Taking the lord's response as incentive to continue, the hanyou opened his mouth and lower his head until only the engorged crown of his mate's cock was in his mouth. Inuyasha swirled his tongue in a slow pattern, starting at the slit and circling outward until he'd tasted every bit of the flesh in his mouth. Then he pressed forward, taking small increments of his mate's erection into his mouth before pulling back to the head, running his tongue along the veined underside as he sucked around the hard organ. Inuyasha's pace was slow so he'd not choke himself, but also so he could draw out his mate's pleasure.

* * *

Heat rushed to the lord's face, back arching as his brother took him into his mouth. His body remained rigid with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. The way the hanyou's lips and tongue slid around him adding gradual pressure... Sesshomaru groaned softly, mouth unable to close. He flexed his legs, pulling the hanyou closer and pushing himself deeper.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his throat tightened as the youkai pushed himself further, but he focused on making the muscles relax. Once confident he was able, the hanyou pulled back once more before plunging forward and taking the rest of the lord into his mouth. His eyes watered as Sesshomaru's length pressed down his throat and he closed them, taking as deep a breath as he could through his nose before bobbing his head, slowly at first, pace becoming more rapid as he grew accustomed to the process. Inuyasha's tongue curled and rubbed against heated skin and he could feel his saliva trickling down his chin as he continued sucking his mate off, eager to bring the lord to completion as he ignored his own, throbbing cock.

* * *

Finally sheathed within Inuyasha's throat, Sesshomaru thrust his hips up, seeking more constriction and relishing in that delicious suction each time the hanyou's lips pulled back over the shaft. Sesshomaru slipped his hand out of his brother's hair and reached down towards the mark to stroke over it. He only managed to dig his claws into it as another wave of pleasure his him with an exceptionally hard lick to the head of his manhood.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly bit down at the sudden, harsh contact with his mark. With a moan, he was barely able to stop himself as he jerked back and let his fangs graze over the lord's cock. A moment later, he was descending again and lathering the length his mouth with a renewed vigor. While doing so, the hanyou slid one hand up, along the defined contours of his mate's body and offered the youkai's partially opened mouth his fingers, thinking his mate would prefer some type of fluid to ease the process.

* * *

"What are you, hah...doing?" Sesshomaru asked breathily, raising a brow at the offered fingers.

* * *

The hanyou moved his other hand from the lord's hip and brushed over his balls before rubbing his finger across the youkai's entrance. Hoping his mate would understand, Inuyasha pressed his fingers against his mate's lips as he swallowed around the length in his mouth.

* * *

Still thrusting into the hanyou's mouth, Sesshomaru turned his head away from the fingers at his lips, annoyed. "...Do you intend to silence me?" The youkai dug his claws further into Inuyasha's mark. "Just...do it already..." How long was Inuyasha going to make him wait? Why could the hanyou not get it over with?

* * *

Inuyasha growled as well as he could and moved both hands to the youkai's hips, forcing them down as he pulled back, releasing his mate's cock. He sat up slightly, casting the lord a slight, lustful glare as he took the fingers he'd placed at his mate's lip into his own mouth. The hanyou made a show of licking each of them until they glistened with his saliva. He hoped his mate would understand for next time. Once done, Inuyasha move his moistened fingers to his brother's entrance and circled it a single time before pushing the first digit forward. He had to try and ease any pain his mate may feel.

* * *

The youkai stared with interest as Inuyasha licked his own fingers. Apparently, that was what he'd wanted Sesshomaru to do. The youkai lord frowned, mildly offended. Until of course, those fingers made contact with his tight entrance. One wet finger slipped gingerly into him, giving him no feeling of discomfort. The hanyou...intended to ease him into the feeling of being filled... Not once had Sesshomaru done such a thing.

* * *

Inuyasha slipped a second finger in and began to stretch the lord's entrance. As he did so, the hanyou took his mate's length into his mouth again. As the youkai's cock easily slid back into his throat, Inuyasha pressed his fingers deeper and spread them apart while running his tongue along a vein protruding on the lord's erection.

* * *

The back of Sesshomaru's head pressed into the ground, the erotic sensations making him rigid. Panting, he grabbed the hanyou by his ear, giving it a sharp tug. "If you continue," he glanced at his brother through lidded eyes, his pale, sheening chest drawing erratic breaths, "I am going to release prematurely."

* * *

With a short noise of disapproval at the pull of his ear, the hanyou ignored his brother. Suction increased as Inuyasha pulled back to the head of his mate's cock and inserted a third finger. Spreading and pumping his fingers in the lord's entrance, he tried to relax the muscles. He was more than ready to bury himself in his mate, but was trying desperately to hold himself back so he'd not hurt the youkai again.

* * *

_Kami.._ That did it. Cursing profanely, Sesshomaru arched his back and came into his brother's mouth, toes curling.

* * *

Inuyasha dutifully swallowed his mate's salty essence. His tongue traced light patterns over softening flesh as he pulled back and then he licked his lips as he released the lord's cock with a wet noise. The hanyou slid his fingers from the youkai's entrance and straightened slightly, his own dick still hard and aching as he looked at his flushed mate, trying to wait for the lord's okay as he pressed himself closer and dug his claws into his palms.

* * *

"You have...shown restraint," breathed Sesshomaru, steadying himself by holding onto the hanyou's arm. "Do it."

* * *

Relief flooded the hanyou, along with a tremendous sense of want. His craving for the youkai had only been growing and now, he could satisfy it. With a low, pleased growl, Inuyasha positioned himself and arched his body over his mate's as he pressed himself forward, holding his body taut as he slid—as slowly as he could force himself to go—into the lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru's muscles moved agreeably around the hanyou's cock. The pleasantry as he rolled his hips to accommodate the girth was incomparable to last time. This made the youkai wonder why the receiving end was considered to be so demeaning. Yes, he had relinquished most of the control, but was that so terrible? Unless of course, it was dealt as a punishment... But there was indeed pleasure to be had. Preparation and care were pivotal. And he needed only to lie back and receive it. Realizing that the hanyou had stilled, Sesshomaru shot him a look to continue his movement.

* * *

At the expression on his mate's face, everything the hanyou had been trying to hold back boiled over. He couldn't resist starting out hard and fast, relishing the feel of his mate's muscles around his manhood. Inuyasha dropped his torso down, pressing against the youkai beneath him as he nuzzled his face into the lord's neck and gave a deep growl.

* * *

As Sesshomaru's body rocked with the force behind each thrust, he could feel the burn of friction. And he liked it. It only fueled the ecstasy of the abuse to his inner walls and of Inuyasha's abdomen sliding back and forth over his newly erect length. The heated pleasure pulsed in his lower belly, causing him to constrict around his brother. His climax was rising faster than he ever imagined possible.

* * *

Panting, the hanyou dug his claws into the ground on either side of his brother's head while his mouth descended to the mark adorning the youkai's chest. Fangs nearly pierced skin again as he continued thrusting into his mate, reveling in the feel of their two sweat-slicked bodies grinding against each other. It was intoxicating, the closeness and intimacy with his mate, and the euphoria he felt escalated as he continued to pound into the lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru raked his claws across the hanyou's back and groaned into the night air as he released between their two bodies, raising his hips and gripping his brother in spasms.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his hips forward, plunging his cock into the youkai's tight, convulsing heat as he released with a low moan. His face pressed into his mate's chest as he rode out lingering waves of pleasure that coursed through his body.

* * *

Sesshomaru grunted as the hanyou collapsed on top of him after filling him with seed. He lied there, eyes closed, breathing the scent of earth, sweat, and hanyou, feeling the heat of his brother's back through his hand. It was almost...seemly. The daiyoukai quirked a brow in disbelief. "Get off."

* * *

After a moment of nuzzling his nose against the lord's chest, Inuyasha pushed himself up and slowly slipped his cock free as it returned to a flaccid state. He didn't go far though; the hanyou rolled to one side, still close enough to touch his mate. Which he gladly did, pressing his side into the youkai's.

* * *

Hot and tired, Sesshomaru sighed. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice lacked the energy to convey a proper amount of vexation.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and turned slightly, his front pressed into his mate's side as he closed his eyes in contentment. "Sleep."

* * *

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, listening and feeling. Aside from the ominous chirps in the trees, the youkai could hear soft breathing and a steady heart. Aside from the chill of the air, he could feel smooth skin, hard muscles, and warmth. "...Do not get used to this, hanyou."

* * *

He gave a quiet hum in response and sighed, his breath puffing against the youkai as he pressed his nose against warm skin. "Mate."

The hanyou opened his mouth again, his eyes as well, wanting to try something. "Ss... Sh—Sess—shu... Me—" Inuyasha frowned. He couldn't get the sounds to work right. Not all of them, but he could settle for a few of them. "..Ses—sh." With a grin the hanyou shifted and looked at his mate. "Sessh."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced over at the hanyou, surprised. The corner of his mouth twitched. What an utter butchering of his name. "If you cannot say it properly, do not say it at all."

* * *

"Sessh..." The hanyou's ears drooped slightly and he sat up, relaxed muscles protesting the movement. "T-Teach... Me?"

* * *

"...Teach you what?"

* * *

"Talk."

* * *

"...No. My way of speech does not suit you." He narrowed his eyes inquiringly. "Why do you wish for this?" Sesshomaru felt a strange stir in his gut. No one had ever desired his teachings before. Numerous youkai had longed for the chance to fight him, or to serve under him. A fair amount had requested to die at his hand. But to learn from the lord? None had considered it an option, he was sure. They were wary of him and they were right to be so. Teaching was beneath him. The most he would allow was...observation.

* * *

"Want.. To." After a moment, the hanyou clarified. "Talkto. You." Inuyasha gazed down at his brother, ears perked toward him. If he could talk, he would be able to do so much more. Like explain things. Hopefully that would prevent his other half from taking the brunt of the anger that was directed toward him. "..Pleasse?" He heard his other half use the word—not often, but sometimes the miko had given in when it was said.

* * *

"Hn." It was not as if Sesshomaru _knew_ how to teach one to speak properly... But if the he happened speak a little bit more in the presence of Inuyasha's youkai side for the sake of staving off bored insanity, so be it. "Sleep. Before I change my mind and move."

* * *

The hanyou sighed but laid down, this time using his mate's chest as a pillow and throwing an arm across the youkai's pale torso. Eyes closed as Inuyasha pressed close to his mate with another sigh, this one of satisfaction.

* * *

Longs fingers tapped at his side as the lord waited for sleep to claim him. Cautiously, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find Inuyasha snoring softly. Asleep, he looked like his usual self again. A calm version of his usual self. Gradually, the demonic marks disappeared from the hanyou's face, leaving it plain with a slight rosy hue in the cheeks. This did not surprise Sesshomaru, the hanyou's warmth seemed unmatched. After a moment, he clenched his fingers, raising his hand to be level with Inuyasha's head. Then, he reached out-and touched one of his brother's ears. It flicked madly, objecting to the light touches inside of it. _Ridiculous_. Drawing his hand back, he turned a little to the side so he could lay on his arm. He now faced his brother, front-to-front. And Inuyasha took it upon himself to bury his face into the crook of the lord's neck. Sesshomaru shook his head and made another attempt at sleep, finding no difficulty with the sudden heaviness of his eyes. And his dreams did not plague him this night.

* * *

Phew, wow... Another chapter edited and posted. And you know what? We've only been working on this for over a month. You've no idea how much we just don't have lives right now. ^^' We go to school, come home, and do our homework in between writing this. Pretty solid honors students right here. Innocent high school students by day—vigorous yaoi writers by afternoon and night.

What did you think of the lemon?

Love you guys, thanks again to those who review and continue to read! Questions, comments, and suggestions! :)

Ja ne~


	8. Frivolous Conversation

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and moved closer to the warmth in front of him. His back was cold. But whatever was in front of him was warm and... It smelled good too. "Mmm..." He had no idea what compelled him to do so, but his tongue darted out as if it wanted to know if the thing before him tasted as good as it smelled. It did. Then the hanyou realized he didn't know what 'it' was. Slowly, he opened his eyes. And was met with.. Pale somethi—Pale skin. Warmth; body warmth. _No_.

"No, shit. _No_." Heart hammering, Inuyasha was rolling, flailing, and anything else to get away from whoever was _that_ close to him, forgetting himself for a moment. And... And—"I'm naked!?" Frantic golden eyes searched for something that might provide answers and landed on... Sesshomaru. Who was also naked. "A-Again?! You bastard!"

* * *

"Silence, hanyou," growled Sesshomaru quietly, voice full of sleep. "The sun has not yet risen." That warmth had sustained his state of rest rather profoundly. To subdue the complaints of his exposed skin, the youkai curled his knees up. This did not help.

* * *

Inuyasha hastily made to cover himself, uncaring of what his brother had said. "What the Hell happened!?" Then he realized his clothes were piled with the youkai's, on the other side of the lord. With a growl, the hanyou settled for covering his crotch with his hands and glaring at the curled up lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru expelled an aggravated breath and opened his eyes reluctantly. It was not as if he would get any further sleep with this sort of awakening. He sat up, sparing little care for his state of nakedness. His brother had seen it all anyway. The hanyou's other half had _touched_ it all—and tasted a good deal of it. It was probably pointless to feel defiled. Witnessing Inuyasha's youkai so close for this long had captured his attention. Even after this short a time spent with the creature, Sesshomaru decided that he had never felt so in control of the hanyou. But more than that, control had never felt so out of his reach. "Your youkai took it upon itself to use your body as a means to emphasize the meaning of being mates."

* * *

Mouth agape, the hanyou stared unbelieving for a moment and noticed a slight twinge in his jaw, but continued into his alarmed tirade. "A-and you let it?! The Hell—ya like it or something?!" Inuyasha frowned, yelling hadn't helped his jaw. He ignored it for now.

* * *

"I have never enjoyed sex," he stated flatly. Though lately, it seemed to be coaxing a legitimate reaction from him... "Intimacy is an altogether vile act. But your youkai is unstable and wild. It is very displeased with what you and I have set out to do. By allowing it pleasure, it stays dormant throughout the day to ensure swifter travels. And it seems satisfied with the delusion that I no longer believe you to be an unworthy creature." The youkai combed his fingers through his hair, freeing it of tangles. "Despite my overall opinion of you, your youkai has an intriguing behavioral pattern. It is by far more interesting than you."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, trying to move past the fact that his youkai was going out of control to fuck his brother. _Mate.._ The Thing was quiet in it's insistence, but still there. Which pissed the hanyou off. "Shut up," he growled at it before returning his glare to the youkai. Of course, he didn't let his eyes stray from the lord's face. Or.. He tried not to let them, but everything was pretty well out there... "Why the fuck would you make a deal with it? And how the Hell is it more interesting than me!?" This time Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand to his cheek and rubbed his jaw before muttering to himself, "Why's it hurt..."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his brother squirm at this knowledge with mild amusement, choosing to ignore his pointless inquiries. Explaining every little thing was tiresome. And the hanyou did not much deserve any explanation. The daiyoukai smirked, eyeing Inuyasha's discomfort. "Your jaw did not appear to bother you last night when you were tasting my cock—swallowing it like a surge of elixir."

* * *

Eyes widened in shock and disgust before the hanyou was leaning over, making retching noises as he spat and wiped his tongue over his arm. Then, he realized that was like having his brother's dick on his arm and rubbed the appendage on the swampy ground, eager to be rid of any trace of the lord. "Fuchg—" With his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, Inuyasha lifted his gaze to glare at the youkai. "Whad the heel, bashdurd!? I didn'd do thah!"

* * *

"Oh yes you did," sneered Sesshomaru as he rose from the ground. "You were...adequate."

* * *

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "Jus' shut up! It ain't even me so I don't wanna hear about it!" It was his youkai who was only 'adequate.' He had to be better than that.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way over to their pile of clothes, picking out his own and dressing in a slow, thoughtful manner. His train of thought was quickly displaced when he was able to catch is own scent on a gust of the wind. He smelled like his brother. And sweat. And semen. And dirt. "...We are to bathe as soon as possible." The youkai wondered with a glower at the vastness of the swamp.

* * *

"Tch—since when are you in charge?" The hanyou scowled at his brother, trying not to think of the ways their bodies must have met in the night. He shuddered and clenched his jaw, pushing away the thought of the youkai's cock in his mouth. Inuyasha stood and tromped past the lord to gather his clothes and dress himself. Once done, the hanyou turned to his brother with a dirty look, as if just remembering he wanted to say. "Oi! Ya better not let that happen again!"

* * *

"Fine. I shall thrust poison into your gut every time your urge to rut gives you cause to try and force yourself on me." Sesshomaru stroked a hand over his secured length of fur and glided through the air to the next patch of solid ground. "Our chances of removing our bond would become steadily more dire."

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grudgingly following the youkai. "It'd be your fault," The hanyou said before grumbling. "All a this is.."

* * *

Sesshomaru shot the hanyou a poisonous glare over his shoulder as he walked. A partial lack of consciousness did not excuse one from fault. The hanyou owned _much_ more of the fault than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha should be grateful to him. Never in his life had the daiyoukai been this lenient.

The crease in his brow grew the further the distance they traveled. Gradually, the scents of others had filed towards them and spread out around them, giving them a wide berth. Sesshomaru could not tell how many of them there were. It would have been one thing if the pack was merely avoiding them and their path...but it had not dispersed. It was evident that the pack was not just passing through. It was slowly closing in.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued walking with the youkai. He found himself wondering how his friends were. Had Kagome come back? His ears lowered a bit. She'd be pissed when he got back; the damn beads would drag him deep enough into the ground that he wouldn't be able to hear the miko as she shouted the command. It was most definitely not something he was looking forward to...

With a heavy exhale, the hanyou tuned back into his surroundings, no longer wanting to dwell on his human companions. Foreign scents reached his nose—and not the foreign scents he had gotten used to here. Inuyasha tensed and dropped a hand to his hip, only to find empty air yet again. With an annoyed growl he shot a glance at his brother."Oi..."

* * *

"Yes. I can smell them too."

* * *

"Well, what're we gonna do?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha shortly before taking off, his speed increasing impressively with every step. Sure enough, their new obstacle began to move almost immediately.

* * *

Deciding now wasn't the best time to berate his brother for running off without a warning, the hanyou followed suit and leapt after the youkai.

* * *

As he ran, Sesshomaru listened for the surrounding footsteps. Some footsteps were remarkably slow and made unnecessary noise. Others were much quicker, but even louder in the way their strides attacked the ground and scattered debris. And then there were those few whose steps were fluid, quiet, precise, swift as a master's blade. Much like his own. "File behind me, hanyou. And prepare to weave."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he made the hopefully wise choice to do as the youkai said. He felt his clawed toes dig into the ground as he ran behind his brother, wishing for the comforting weight of Tetsusaiga at his hip or in his hand. The hanyou tried to match each of the lord's footprints but his own strides were shorter and more than once Inuyasha stepped on something jutting out of the ground or sunk into a softened patch of the terrain. He was moving too quickly to identify what he stepped on or where the next weak spot would be. Between the seemingly random maneuvers the youkai was making and the still moist ground, he'd nearly fallen several times. Though unable to tell what or who was chasing them, Inuyasha doubted it was anything like the little white spirit he'd seen before.

* * *

On either side of them, the leaders of the chase closed in on Sesshomaru's peripheral vision. They were still a ways to the side, but the speed of their attacks was commendable. Though commendable, Sesshomaru easily dodged the knives thrown in their direction. The youkai narrowed his eyes. The knives did not match the speed of the ones who threw them. Were they being played with? No, it was a distraction. Just ahead, a long blade swooped down horizontally from the trees, aiming to cleave their heads. Sesshomaru bent backwards and slid evenly beneath the blade without losing speed. As he ran, his skin began to tingle and itch. He heard a faint crackle as the glow of spiritual energy charged into their weapons. _Damn_. The assailants readied their bows and released, sending an array of arrows whirring towards their front: Sesshomaru. It would be exceedingly simple to leap out of the way abruptly—and that would leave the hanyou surging into the crossfire. Eyes flashing, the youkai spun on his heal, unsheathed Tokajin, and simultaneously shoved Inuyasha to the side as his body became a blur. With incomprehensible speed, he felled each and every arrow, leaving them to drop at his feet. Another line came not a moment after and he felled each of those as well, pivoting to catch the ones that came in from his sides. In that one motion, sight of the ground escaped him, and with great force behind its execution, something wound tightly around his legs, the solid ends smashing into his shins, and the line ensnaring him. He was about to reach for the line but he was forced to the ground with the enormous surge of spiritual energy. He hissed raggedly as it coiled up his legs like searing electrocution, causing his eyes to bleed red.

* * *

Uttering swears as he ran and tried to imitate his brother's movements, Inuyasha could feel the Thing rising within his mind. The more weapons were thrown at them, the more it wanted out. More specifically, the closer those weapons were to Sesshomaru, the more it wanted to _protect_. It was an instinct that was beginning to throb through the hanyou's entire being. He tried to ignore it—it was only because they were bound to each other, after all. But before he or the Thing had a chance to act, he was shoved aside. Snarling in response and body tensed to fight, the hanyou froze as he realized it was his brother who had pushed him. His eyes remained glued to the youkai, almost as though both he and the Thing were entranced by the lord as he moved.

The spell was broken moments later as he watched his brother—his mate—fall to the ground. The Thing was outraged and Inuyasha let it's feelings mingle with his own. He could feel it as the Thing's power surged within his body and his fangs thickened in his mouth, eyes flickering between their normal gold and a bloody crimson. Both he and the Thing could agree that they needed the youkai—granted, for different reasons, but that didn't stop the hanyou from jerking to his feet. He was at the lord's side in seconds, torn between rushing the trees to wet his growing bloodlust or staying at the youkai's side to ensure his safety. His mind was decided for him as several creatures rushed forward—he didn't care to register what they were because it didn't matter. All he saw were threats to both himself and his mate. With a primitive roar, the hanyou launched himself to meet the assailants, claws poised and ready to strike.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sesshomaru growled his command through the pain and the flare in his youki. His senses had imparted their situation and sent the first reaction to his mouth. There were too many of them. Sesshomaru was taking a far steeper chance than he had ever been forced to take, but the assailants seemed more equipped to stop them, rather than solely to kill them. Unfortunately, they had happened upon something that did not welcome outsiders. If Inuyasha attacked continued, their attack would not be unprovoked. Sesshomaru would have no chance to negotiate their passing. The lord had not been prepared for this type of enemy.

* * *

The hanyou went rigid at his mate's call before having to jump back to avoid the sharp edge of a weapon aimed at his midsection. Still more his youkai than anything, Inuyasha took a step forward with a low warning growl, glaring at the creatures before him who had paused. They were still tense and ready to fight as they eyed the hanyou. He ached to embed his claws in whoever dared attack his mate, to feel the warmth of their blood cascade over his fingers. Another step forward.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru breathed as calmly as he could, gritting his teeth. He held out his hand toward the rash, unpredictable hanyou. At least if he could get a hold on the hanyou, Sesshomaru could ensure that he would not attack. He eyed the surrounding creatures dangerously as they took it upon themselves to slowly form a blockade all the way around them.

* * *

Ears swiveled and Inuyasha cast a glance back. "Mate.." His voice was low as he realized the surrounding creatures were not as important as the fallen youkai behind him. Slowly, the hanyou edged backward, refusing to take his eyes from those of the spirit world until he felt the lord's hand make contact with his haori. Even then, he let out another growl as he scowled at creatures around them.

* * *

Sesshomaru's grip on the hanyou was vice-like. They were both immensely uneased. Though the daiyoukai was far more inept at hiding it behind his usual stoicism. He scanned the surrounding creatures more closely. It was like nothing he had ever seen. They were all of varying sizes and all extraordinarily different. Some bore the appearance of youkai. Others appeared human. Some had the head of an animal and a body of man. Some did not appear to be anything the lord could place. They were small and floated in the air without retaining any one shape, fading in an out as they pleased.

One of the creatures in the group stepped forward some. He was a leader. It was evident in his face and in the way he walked. He was nearly Sesshomaru's height, bare-chested and dressed in black hakama. His skin was quite dark and his wild hair was staggeringly red. His eyes were gray but hardly unlively. In his left hand was a curved, broad sword that glowed faintly with the same energy that had bound Sesshomaru. The male creature stopped a distance away from the two foreign creatures before him. "What are you doing here? You'd better explain yourselves quickly. As you can see, you are greatly outnumbered."

* * *

Inuyasha, or his youkai rather, held a tight grip on consciousness. The hanyou version of himself would not protect the lord as fiercely as needed to be. He growled again as one creature stepped forward. This one held something that could harm his mate further. Eyes narrowed as Inuyasha crouched and pressed himself back, shielding the youkai from the creature in front of him.

* * *

"Inuyasha," growled Sesshomaru quietly. "Come to your senses, I am fine." Attempting to look beyond his brother's head, Sesshomaru straightened. "We are merely passing through," the lord stated to the present creatures.

* * *

The hanyou stopped growling and glanced back at his mate. It didn't seem like the youkai was fine. That thing still bound his legs and Inuyasha wanted it off. His brother needed to be free. Still, he quieted and settled for glaring.

* * *

"Oh?" The red-haired male crossed his arms with a skeptical eye. "What are the two of you called?"

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of my homelands. And this is Inuyasha, my..." The youkai glanced shortly at Inuyasha, reluctant to reveal any ties with him. Even to strangers. "Half-brother." Sesshomaru was on the ground and an animalistic hanyou was crouched down in front of him. They were truly making a spectacle of themselves.

* * *

Inuyasha waited, sliding his gaze from the apparent leader to the rest of the creatures, glaring at each one as weapons were shifted.

* * *

The male assailant cocked his head with a mildly disturbed look on his face. A low murmur of surprised distaste traveled amongst the others. He cleared his throat. "I see... I am called Kurama. And where do the two of you hail from?"

"We reside in the world of mortals."

As soon as those words left Sesshomaru's lips, there was an eruption of disbelief around them. Kurama raised his right hand to silence them. "That is quite the claim. Prove it."

Sesshomaru glared, exasperated. How was he to prove such a thing? "I know not what you want from us. The only thing I can tell you is that I am a daiyoukai, harboring the power of youki. It is the unequivocal opposite of spiritual power. Youkai cannot effectively resist it. If the exposure is drawn out for too long, it becomes toxic. If we had come here for any ulterior reason, we would have been more cautious of your abilities. Our only purpose here is to locate something for our own endeavors and nothing more."

Kurama tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword and smiled. "What if I don't give a shit why you're here? I could easily stand here and watch you slowly die of blood poisoning. It would save me the trouble of dirtying my sword. Mortals are not equipped for this world. You will never last," he sneered.

* * *

Inuyasha tired of sitting like a docile pet as soon as this creature—he didn't care to remember its name—threatened to let his mate die. The hanyou straightened, fingers clenching restlessly as he bared his fangs with a growl. He wanted to tear this creature limb from limb, to make it bleed until there was nothing left to flow from its ruptured veins, to hear it yowl in pain as its death was painfully prolonged. He took a slight step forward, his mate's grip on him still there and unyielding.

"Hah!" Kurama bellowed, running his tongue over pointy teeth. "Why don't you show me how well you can beg?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed angrily and the hanyou fought his grip. Before they could react to that Kurama bastard's audacity, something caught their eyes. Someone poked his head out and stumbled his way out of the blockade, receiving a few incredulous stares. It was not all that smart to move when Kurama was taking care of business.

The young male was fairly short and plain-looking with calm green eyes. He looked ... _Human_. He stepped forward with shy determination. "Kurama..."

"Get back to your place, Akira."

He shook his head and placed a hand on the dark male's shoulder. "You don't have to treat every stranger as your enemy."

Kurama sighed and looked at the shorter one angrily. "Look at them. You can't get more suspicious than _this!_" He thrust his arm in their general direction. "I would be a fool to treat this as though it were nothing. Do you recall what we stand for? A lot is on the line right now. They have been allowed to continue this far. They might be in league with the blue spirits."

"But... I don't think they are, Onii-san. Can't you see how they protect each other?" Akira glanced compassionately out at the two demonic mortals. "They can't be all that bad... You protected _me_ that way once..."

Kurama stared helplessly at Akira's pleading gaze. It had been so long since he'd seen the boy stand up to anyone. He shot the pair a short glance of his own, unable to help seeing the situation as Akira wanted him to see it. He remembered that time. And since then, there had been hardly anything he would not be willing to do for the boy. Kurama lowered his gaze. "Akira—"

"Please. Onii-san, please allow them to stay." Akira clasped his hands and bowed his head. "If they cause trouble, you can blame me. And it'll just be until we can find someone to point them in the right direction..."

Sesshomaru stared at the young male in shock, nodding his head once in gratitude. How unexpected...

* * *

The hanyou watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, pausing his attempts to escape his brother's grip. Slowly, he eased back, closer to his mate as he decided the new creature was not as bad as the one who deserved to be dismembered. He still did not like any of the beings surrounding them, but the tension had lessened and he relaxed slightly. If they were not going to attack... His other half could deal with this situation. Sesshomaru would probably be happier if he let his other half come back to consciousness too... He'd already violated the terms the youkai had laid down.

Ears drooping slightly, Inuyasha's eyes returned to their golden hue and the marks faded from his cheeks. As his youkai withdrew, the memories of what it had done washed over him. The sudden assault was almost dizzying and the hanyou slumped slightly—the Thing hadn't given him access to what it had done before. Inuyasha was grateful though. It would have been Hell to wake up surrounded without knowing how it happened. The hanyou shook his head lightly, still somewhat disoriented. "Shit.."

* * *

"Uh, I, you..." Kurama flexed his fingers in the air as he glared down at Akira. "You damn little—gah." With a groan, he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fine."

"Great," Akira smiled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, feeling very accomplished. "I'm going to go cut your meteor hammer off of the cool-looking lord."

Sesshomaru shot a sly smirk towards Kurama. Akira was indeed the most pleasant creature he'd discovered in the spirit world thus far.

Kurama blinked, a bit dumb-founded. "_Cool_-looking...? Ah, Akira, no, stop! For fuck's sake..." He grumbled, snatching Akira back by his arm. "Don't be so damn trusting." With a growl, Kurama released Akira and strutted towards the youkai. He knelt down in front of the bound youkai with a prominent scowl. "You better watch yourself. Both of you." With the tip of his sword, he cut the line of the meteor hammer and pulled it away from Sesshomaru's legs, standing abruptly afterwards. He made his way back to Akira, administering a light, half-hearted smack to the side of the boy's head, earning an annoyed and playful punch in the arm. Sesshomaru watched the exchange with fascination. "Oi," said the leader with impatient sharpness. The youkai blinked, focusing back onto Kurama. "Hurry the Hell up before I decide to keep you with the prisoners."

* * *

Inuyasha watched the two spirit worlders with raised brows which only rose higher when Akira praised his brother's appearance. He felt the Thing bristle and Inuyasha barely stopped himself from growling. He didn't give a shit if some spirit being thought the lord looked... Cool. "Keh..." With a roll of his eyes, the hanyou felt compelled to glare at Kurama as he cut Sesshomaru free. The Thing didn't like the creature being that close. Again, he nearly growled. And was quite tempted to thump his own head to get his youkai to shut up. Rather than further embarrass himself, the hanyou stood and eyed the odd collection of creatures around them. After a moment, he glanced at his brother, body still tensed with the Thing's unease. "Ya comin' or what, bastard?"

* * *

A muscle ticked in the youkai's jaw as he looked from Kurama to Inuyasha. He felt the area where he had been bound with an internal array of curses. "Inuyasha... I cannot feel my legs."

* * *

The hanyou looked at his brother's legs in slight surprise before he frowned. The Thing was not impressed. And it blamed Kurama for his mate's injury. 'Course, it was probably right, but Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was his own annoyance or the Thing's that drove him to scowl at the red haired creature. "The Hell—why didn't ya take that damn thing off him before?"

* * *

"Tch. Be grateful I took it off at all! Oi!" Kurama motioned towards two of his men. "You there. Hoist him up and drag him to base."

* * *

Before he realized he had moved, Inuyasha was standing over his brother, his glare alternating between the approaching creatures and Kurama. _Damn Thing..._ It was making him care more than he should about the lord. To hopefully cover for himself, the hanyou refocused on the redhead. "How do we know they won't try something?" His youkai didn't trust any of these creatures and for once, Inuyasha trusted the Thing's input. Even if he was forced to act upon it.

* * *

"You're noisy." Yawning and already a ways away, he waved the two away. "Carry him yourself if you've got a problem. Based on the way you act, I'm surprised you haven't picked him up sooner." He stood facing them with his hand resting on a tree as his men filed past him. He raised an impatient brow.

Sesshomaru glared at the ground, digging his claws into a nearby defenseless plant. The hanyou would not _dare_.

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to ignore what might have been implied. "Fine." He couldn't let Kurama think him weak or something because he wouldn't carry his brother. Expelling a sharp, annoyed breath, the hanyou leaned down and practically ignored his brother as he gathered the lord in his arms and stood. He'd seen some of the village men carry their wives this way but he didn't think Sesshomaru would appreciate it nearly as much as they seemed to.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes grew abashedly livid as he was lifted swiftly into the air and held close. He tried and failed to meet the hanyou's eyes with his poisonous look, settling instead to dig his claws into the hanyou's side. This level of indignity was beyond his ability to endure. Sesshomaru wondered briefly whether he would have preferred to be dragged through the dirt by two complete strangers, rather than be carried by his hanyou brother, who was also his feral mate. The hanyou would not look at him either, Sesshomaru noticed with some annoyance. And Inuyasha's heartbeat was irregular. This was understandable, considering the frantic behavior induced by his youkai. It was strange, viewing the hanyou so close to his chest. The lord did not feel so tall. And the hanyou's throat was nearly unprotected. He furrowed his brows. Much to the daiyoukai's confusion and chagrin, his thoughts would not stop bringing him back to the feeling of those unyielding arms.

* * *

Inuyasha ignored his brother as he began walking. The Thing was making him feel too comfortable with the arrangement. He shouldn't have even agreed to carry the youkai... With a shake of his head, the hanyou concentrated on pushing away and blocking out all the Thing's thoughts. Brows furrowed, Inuyasha nearly tripped on something in his distraction. "Damn—" His grip on his brother tightened and he barely stifled the growl that bubbled in his throat. After a brief pause the hanyou shook his head and quickened his pace, hoping his brother wouldn't comment on his strange behavior.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened as his brother's grip suddenly forced him further into his chest. The hanyou's pace was odd and unpleasantly jerky. They were also somewhere in the middle of the group, closer to others than the youkai was at all comfortable with. Kurama did not fail to keep a suspicious eye on them, further fueling the lord's agitation. "Inuyasha. Front or rear."

* * *

The hanyou turned wide eyes on his brother, unable to help the light blush that crept to his cheeks at the thoughts the Thing conjured for him. "Uh.." Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "W-what?"

* * *

"The group," hissed Sesshomaru quietly. "Either fall behind or move to the front. I dislike being surrounded by others."

* * *

"Oh," Ears flicked somewhat anxiously as Inuyasha looked around. He mentally cursed the bond and his youkai for where his mind had gone as he slowed, letting the other creatures in the troop pass him by. The hanyou felt more comfortable without the foreign beings at his back. Inuyasha glanced at his brother. This situation was far from comfortable though.

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed a small sigh of relief, relinquishing some of his anxious hold on the hanyou's waist. He still did not look at Inuyasha. Instead, he focused on the creatures in front of him. Never before had he witnessed so many different creatures working for the same cause. Their chatter seemed...jovial. And those two... _Kurama and Akira._ Akira referred to Kurama as 'Onii-san.' They were _clearly_ not of the same species. "Has your youkai relinquished its hold for now?"

* * *

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. "I think so..." He wasn't completely sure. It felt like it was itching just beneath his skin, ready to come out and attack in an instant. "Oi, wouldn't it be easier for both of us if ya'd just tell me how to control it?"

* * *

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded, frowning. So the hanyou had agreed to carry him without the influence of his youkai? Such a thing was difficult to believe. At least Sesshomaru could be fairly certain that the hanyou would not do anything lecherous. "As I already explained—only through exposure to your youkai will the both of you learn control. Besides..." Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk. "You needn't fret profusely about control. It does whatever I command within reason, of course."

* * *

"What!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, drawing attention to them as he nearly dropped the youkai in surprise. He glared at the creatures who had looked back before continuing in a more normal volume. "Why the Hell would it listen to you?"

* * *

"It merely wishes to win my affections," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. "Its loyalty is commendable, actually. It appears willing to do anything that will allow it a chance to become closer to the one it calls 'mate.'"

* * *

"Kami... You aren't gettin' sucked into this bond shit are ya?" The hanyou's ears twitched as he cast the youkai a look. "I still don't wanna be mates."

* * *

"Do not be absurd, imbecile." The youkai glanced at Inuyasha coldly out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing has changed, hanyou. You are still—as you always will be—beneath me."

* * *

"Keh, if I'm so _beneath_ you how come I'm always the one fucking you?" The words were out of Inuyasha's mouth before he had the chance to think them through but it was too late to change them now. Even if they did bring up a rather awkward—at least for him—topic of conversation.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _That_ brash statement had earned them a few longer stares. The youkai lord felt an inkling of heat rise to his face, as well as a look of confusion. What was this... _Embarrassment?_ What foolishness. There was no need for such blatant emotion. After all, Sesshomaru had only been subduing the hanyou's inner youkai. The damn fool should be far more grateful—

"Hey, what are you guys doing back there?" Akira called to them, weaving back through the crowd to walk beside Inuyasha.

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha glared at the green-eyed male, feeling his youkai stir again. His jaw clenched as he tried to get it to fade back into his subconscious. "None a your business."

* * *

"Well jeez," Akira chuckled. "And here I was glad to see a couple of new faces for a change. We haven't been getting many new recruits."

* * *

The hanyou sighed, accidently clenching his fists and digging his claws into his brother. _Damn it..._ Another shake of his head and he refocused on the spirit worlder beside him. It was only the Thing who thought the kid was bad. "Well, we ain't recruits. Like he said," Inuyasha nodded at the lord in his arms. "We're just passin' through."

* * *

Sesshomaru elbowed the hanyou discretely in the gut but resumed listening to his exchange with mild intrigue. His brother seemed to interact with others easily and without rigidity.

"Well I know that..." Akira chuckled and scratched the back of his head shyly. "I just thought that maybe...being not from around here...you guys might have some interesting things to tell. I mean, about the mortal world. Stories and things. I used to live there, you know."

* * *

Realizing his grip, Inuyasha relaxed slightly before he glanced at Akira. "But ya live here now? Why the Hell would you do that?" In his opinion, this place was beyond annoying what with the weather and the creepy bugs that liked hanyou ears, the odd beasts that looked nothing like anything he'd seen before and the weird inhabitants too. The hanyou couldn't wait to be back in the village surrounded by those he knew, eating Kagome's food from the future, and reveling in the freedom from the damn mating bond.

* * *

"Well I don't exactly have a choice. Once...I was a human living in the mortal world. And then I died early and came here to the second world," Akira confessed rather cheerfully. "Kurama has never been to the mortal world though. He was born here."

* * *

The hanyou shifted his arms slightly, moving his forearm so that his brother's obnoxious armor wasn't digging into him so painfully. "I don't get it.. How could he 'ave been born here? Ain't all a' ya just dead?" It made sense to him that way; this was where his father's tomb was and the old man was dead, so these things had to be too.

* * *

"That's exactly what I thought at first. Folks don't seem to understand the workings of the second world until their time brings them here. This place serves as an intermediary between worlds. If a mortal soul does not go directly to their final resting place, they are sent here to exist amongst one-another and sometimes..." Akira smiled fondly. "With the ones who originally belong to this world. This," he waved an arm towards the group in front of them, "doesn't usually happen. Often times...the ones who were born here want nothing to do with mortal spirits. Or they try to kill them before they have the chance to move on. Anyways, we are stuck here until we're allowed to move on."

* * *

Inuyasha frowned, this whole spirit world was just confusing. All he and Sesshomaru needed to do was find the lord's arm and then they could go back. Everything would return to normal afterward. Well, that was the hope. It seemed too simple to be screwed up though. "How come 'this' doesn't happen—what is '_this_' exactly anyway?"

* * *

"Beings of all different kinds—gathered together like this—fighting for the same thing," said Akira proudly.

Sesshomaru listened to the boy's words skeptically. This sort of organization never lasted. The overall outward appearance of it may be strong, even promising. But in reality, such a thing was fueled by deceit. And facade. There were those who gained. And those foolish enough to be the disposable end of the cause. This was supposed to be the world of spirits and still, it was just as predictable as the mortal world. It now made sense that this place was not meant to be a soul's final destination. If it were so, Sesshomaru would not spend a moment of eternity without submersion in war. Though perhaps...such a fate would suit a callous killer.

* * *

More fighting. If only he had Tetsusaiga... Getting in on the action would be a great way to release some of the tension that was coiling in his body. "Whatcha fightin' for?"

Before Akira had a chance to respond, the hanyou was shifting his brother again and looking at the lord in annoyance. "Feh—I'm 'bout ready to throw ya over my damn shoulder. Why the Hell do you have to wear this stupid fucking armor?"

* * *

"Imbecile." Ignoring Akira and his interrupted response, Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou and poked him in the chest. "Why do _you_ have to wear this haori?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. It seemed obvious. They each wore what they wore and they each had their reasons.

* * *

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "The old man gave it to me, baka."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded distantly and traced a finger along the metal spikes. "This also was a gift from my father..." He drew his hand away, losing patience. "Along with everything else I wear, 'tis a symbol of my stature. That said, something crafted from the fur of the fire rat certainly does not suit a hanyou."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, deciding that putting up with his brother wasn't worth it. "Oh shut up. You're just pissy 'cause he gave it to me instead of you." With a grunt, the hanyou moved his brother, hoisting the youkai over his shoulder as he had threatened. One arm laid across the back of the youkai's knees while Inuyasha moved his other hand to steady the weight on his shoulder. After a moment, he realized his hand had landed on the lord's ass. Alarmed, the hanyou's ears laid back and he quickly slid his hand to a safer area; his brother's thigh.

* * *

"Inu—" Jostled, Sesshomaru grunted when his lower abdomen collided bluntly with the hanyou's shoulder. Blood rushed to his face with the force of gravity and rage as the hanyou's hand held him in place by his rear and slid over his thigh. The audacity! And in front of so many worthless simpletons! At one of Sesshomaru's most deplorable moments—how _dare_ he. "Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing—put me down this instant!"

Akira gulped uncomfortably, jumping slightly at the thunderous words coming from the previously calm lord. He'd never seen brothers quite like these two...

* * *

"Fine, ya bastard!" Growling, Inuyasha heaved the youkai back over his shoulder, wasting no time as he dropped the lord on the ground. "Let's see how far ya get like this!"

* * *

A curtain of hair fell over his face as Sesshomaru was gracelessly heaved to the ground. Without feeling in his legs, he was unable to reflexively keep himself upright upon impact. Disheveled, claws digging into the uneven dirt, the youkai refused to look up. He felt like a child again. He was filthy. His legs had failed him. And still, he was expected to rise up. There would be no rest. And the scrutiny would not disappear.

* * *

The hanyou glared at his unresponsive brother a moment longer before folding his arms into his sleeves and turning away. "Tch. Whatever." Served the youkai right. He deserved to be thrown off his high horse. It wasn't like his pure-blood made him any better than his half-breed brother. It was just blood. Still, Inuyasha's ears drooped minutely as he started walking away.

* * *

"Wha—" Akira looked frantically between the two brothers, biting his lip and fumbling with words. "Inuyasha, please, don't just leave!" Sure, their relationship was extremely odd, but Akira had a feeling that the both of them were not sincere in their desire to fight. Whatever this was...there was some strong but twisted depth that he would never be able to comprehend. And they were so damn oblivious! Akira shook his head. He was getting way too worked up over this. "You'd just leave him there after what happened earlier?" Kurama would not be pleased if they fell behind...he would accuse them of trying to escape.

* * *

Fists hidden and clenched, Inuyasha almost kept walking. But Akira reminded him of his friends. Of Miroku, always trying to be reasonable—of Kagome, always wanting to help. _Damn him._ The hanyou turned back slightly, looking between Akira and the youkai. "Whatdya mean?"

* * *

"I may not catch everything—but I've got pretty damn good eyes. The way you two moved together back there...it was amazing. We were through giving chase and forced to fire. I was _sure_, real sure, that with so many arrows, we would hit our mark. And I think...Sesshomaru must have known that. The speed...it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was almost frightening. The only thing I could really see was him pushing you clear out of the line of fire. After that, each and every arrow had been splintered and cast to the ground in front of him. _You_ could be in his position right now or badly hurt. He protected—"

"I did not ask you to speak on my behalf," snapped Sesshomaru.

Akira smiled lopsidedly. "I know. I do a lot of meddlesome things without being told. Speaking of which, Kurama will kick my ass if I don't high-tail it back up there. I'll check back with you when we get there." Akira gave Inuyasha one last look before jogging ahead.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked as he listened to the kid talk. He remembered what had happened—and even what went on after, when his youkai took over. He'd felt it too. The way his blood seemed to boil and swirl through his veins with an intensity and strength that was foreign to him. It was all because of Sesshomaru... The hanyou shook his head. The Thing felt that way about the lord. But not him.

Once Akira had left, Inuyasha glanced at his brother. He _knew_ he should just carry the youkai. Kagome would have told him to—sat him until he agreed. Heaving a loud sigh to make his annoyance clear, the hanyou stalked back to his brother and stooped to pick him up. "I don't wanna do this anymore than you do," Inuyasha had his arms beneath the youkai and lifted him once again before beginning to walk again. "Just shut up and deal with it though."

* * *

As of this moment, Sesshomaru was so angry that it was mentally exhausting him. He tired so of being angry and humiliated, he was _clearly_ not himself. For never in his life did he say such blatantly foolish things... "If one of us was killed...the bond could be severed...if the one left living so wished." His voice was low. And more emotionless than it had been in a long time. It was nearly morbid amusement hidden within those frozen vocal cords.

* * *

Once the youkai's words had a chance to sink in, Inuyasha found himself tilting his head and frowning at the lord as his irritation began to fade, confusion taking it's place. "...Why'd ya save me then? You coulda... Everything would've gone back to normal for you." He could've gone back to Rin and doing.. Whatever lords do.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up at the hanyou tiredly, hair swaying gently as the hanyou walked. "I do not know... My body moved of its own accord. Any further thought and you or us both would have been struck." The youkai narrowed his eyes at his own words, not satisfied in the least. Control of his body and tongue was escaping him. Without control...what could he possibly have? "Furthermore...allowing you to die for such a purpose would have been cowardly."

* * *

"Yeah, course it woulda been." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn't dwell on it. So what? His brother saved him and they were mates. It was probably just the bond that made the youkai do it. Sesshomaru had said he didn't have control over his body. The hanyou knew from experience that his own youkai had made him do things... That was because of the bond too. It had to be. And Inuyasha refused to believe otherwise. The hanyou no longer wanted to talk or even think about the bond and what it was making them do. It just needed to be gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away from the hanyou and tucked his hand into his kimono. How could they find their father's tomb in a world devoid of sense? He watched the backs of the strange soldiers solemnly. The scattered sunlight coming through the canopy became more scarce as the trees thickened further. The chatter had died down. The essence that sapped his legs made him feel extraordinarily heavy. As the hanyou walked, he found the rhythmic sway surprisingly pleasing. And that scent was becoming increasingly distinct... The scent of a mate... He had not intended to close his eyes. Nevertheless, consciousness left him.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced at his silent brother once before he chose to ignore the lord. It was probably better they weren't talking; tempers and tensions seemed to rise when they did. At least the Thing was quiet and content—if only because its mate was this close. Inuyasha found it unsettling to be carrying his brother though. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he had so readily done so. It was the Thing's fault. All of this mating shit was. And now, the hanyou had to—Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why the _Hell_ was Sesshomaru resting his head—_his head_ on him? The hanyou nearly dropped the lord—this was not something he would put up with. But then he remembered they'd had sex and kissed and—were mates. The Thing would've been pissed if he dropped the youkai... Grudgingly, Inuyasha went back to ignoring his brother. After a moment of glaring at the sleeping figure. "Baka..."

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of creaking. Eyes blinking open, he looked around disorientedly. They were off the ground, he noticed with brief heart palpitations. They were on some sort of bridge that stretched between trees large enough for two Ah-Uns to walk through. Up and down each tree, there were various huts built into the sides and connecting to circular boarded walkways that wrapped around the enormous trunks. The interconnected expanse was huge. Apparently, these creatures were serious about whatever it was they were doing.

"Well look who decided to wake up!"

The sudden obnoxious exclamation from beside him startled the youkai out of his gander. It was Akira. They had arrived. And Sesshomaru had _slept_ in those arms...

Akira smiled obliviously, assuming the two had made up nicely. "You look a whole lot nicer when you sleep—haha, kidding, just kidding, you don't look all that mean. But you sleeping like that—it was pretty damn cute. I figured you for the type that would _never_ fall asleep in front of people."

Sesshomaru shot the hanyou a furious glare, avoiding the green-eyed boy's curious gaze. How could he have allowed him to sleep that way? At least the others in the group had dispersed... One more righteous gawk and he would not be able to subdue his own claws. Furthermore, Sesshomaru had been rash in considering the cheerful boy pleasant.

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as Akira spoke. 'Course, he disagreed; his brother still looked like a bastard when he slept, but the kid was funny. And it would piss Sesshomaru off—yeah. There's the _look_. The one the youkai seemed to use when he wished he could chop someone's head off without having to lift a finger. Inuyasha simply shrugged at his brother before looking back to Akira, deciding to, hopefully, further irritate the lord. "Yeah, the big bad youkai is just _adorable_ when he sleeps. Too bad he had to wake up."

* * *

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled. "I am going to pull out your testicles through your—"

"Whoa-kay!" Akira laughed awkwardly, clasping his hands together. "Just a little further to the temporary housing and I can show you where you can stay for the time being. Kurama has alerted everyone of your presence so you should be able to roam without an escort."

* * *

Inuyasha curled his lip, sticking his tongue out at his brother and purposefully jostled the lord. "Oi," The hanyou turned back to Akira. "There gonna be food somewhere 'round here?"

* * *

"Oh, yes. I'll scrounge up something and have it brought to you later. We did attack you and all. But then after that, you'll have to find your own food. People around here get pissed when someone gets special treatment."

"And a bath?" Sesshomaru glanced hopefully at the boy.

"'Course, there's a river not far from where we came in that's good for washing. It's pretty wide. If you go upstream, you'll escape any suds if the women are still washing clothes."

"..Hn," Sesshomaru nodded. _Brilliant_.

"Ah," Akira turned left onto a plank that lead to the first unoccupied residence. He slid the door open and lead the way into the small hut.

Sesshomaru looked around, wrinkling his nose slightly. The far end of it was the rough, rounded side of a tree. Sap oozed out of the corners. The structure, at least, appeared sturdy. Against the wall was a large pile of straw. And on the opposing wall, there was a single chair and a small table.

Akira grinned, arms akimbo. "This one's a good one. It doesn't leak."

* * *

"Thank Kami." Inuyasha wasted no time trudging past Akira and placing his brother on the pile of straw. He was not nearly as rough as when he dropped the lord to the ground before. "You're hea—Oi, what the Hell is that thing doing here?" The hanyou pointed to the floating white thing that was drifting past Akira—it looked just like the thing he'd seen in the forest earlier.

* * *

"Umm.." Akira glanced around. "Oh. This?" He held his hand out to the white blob and is disappeared, reappearing in his palm. "This is a Yurei. Yurei are very discrete and difficult to find but they can be used to keep an eye on suspicious activity. It absorbs what it sees. Then it goes into your ear and shows you exactly what it saw. You were getting too close to this place so we used it to spy on you. You didn't notice, right?" Akira chuckled, pleased with the Yurei's efficiency, not overly worried about telling them too much.

* * *

"It spied on us!?" Kami, what had it seen—what did these creatures know? Inuyasha growled at the little white thing as it flashed in and out of existence in the kid's hand, his attention diverted. That had to be the same one from before. "That thing fucked with my head!"

* * *

Akira jumped slightly, accidentally squeezing the Yurei and making it slip agitatedly from his fingers. "Uh, how so?" The Yurei floated over to the hanyou and orbited his head. "Look, it likes you."

* * *

The hanyou growled and batted at the white blob though he was unable to hit it. "It just did, okay?" Like he'd admit he'd been slightly freaked out by the little spirit thing. "It led me to food though... Wait—" Inuyasha's mind returned to what the kid had said earlier, wondering if he really wanted to know. "...What did it show you guys?"

* * *

"Ah—" Akira scratched his cheek as it flooded a solid shade of red. "Er, uh... Well, ummm... It was quite something. And uh, based on that...I figured you two would need to share a hut."

* * *

Ears laying back in disbelief, Inuyasha groaned as his face flushed. He didn't even know what his youkai had done and it seemed Akira knew more about his sex life than he did. Scrubbing both hands over his face, the hanyou turned away from the kid. _Kami_, they'd probably seen him—the Thing sucking cock. _His brother's cock._ Abruptly, Inuyasha whipped around, facing the lord. "Did you know?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced from Akira to the hanyou with a raised brow. For the first time today, the lord could no longer bring himself to care that he had been seen doing something obscene. The day's events had completely obliterated his sense of pride. No doubt, it would return shortly, but for now—he could only relish in his brother's horror. That was quite enough. "I did not know we were being watched. This place is still very new to me. Perhaps I would have had further proficiency in my concentration if you were not so intent on what you were doing."

* * *

"It wasn't me!" Inuyasha nearly whined, wondering if that would ever be understood. "I don't want to do that shit with you!" After a moment of glaring at his brother, the hanyou turned his attention back to the kid, pointing at the little spy as it bobbed near his feet. "Ya don't need to use it anymore, right?" Who knew what his youkai would do next. Inuyasha couldn't stomach the thought of anyone seeing him—it—fuck his brother... Again.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's outburst. It was now quite apparent why Kurama and the rest of his soldiers had appeared so disturbed when Sesshomaru mentioned that they were half brothers.

Akira was utterly confused. But he had a feeling that it would probably stay that way. "...No, it will not be spying on you anymore. But when it is here, it can go wherever it wants. So don't be surprised if you see it again."

* * *

Inuyasha glared down at the Yurei, wondering if he could kick it or if his foot would simply glide through its body. He wasn't sure how long he stared at it, but it disappeared one instant and reappeared in his face the next. Just as it had in the forest. "Baka! I'm gonna kill ya!" The hanyou swiped at it but only caught air as it disappeared again. Looking around, he saw it bobbing behind Akira and growled at it. It was definitely reminding him of Shippou now, always running to Kagome.

* * *

"Haha..." Akira cleared his throat. "Well I need to go take care of some things. Go ahead and get yourselves situated, dinner will be here soon. And don't worry, we will find someone to get you on your way as soon as we can." He then slipped out the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

The hanyou sighed with narrowed eyes as he watched the little white thing poof away as well. Then he slumped slightly. _They know._ These random creatures who Inuyasha didn't know had probably seen the Thing screwing his brother and thought he was actually doing it. The hanyou groaned and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Damn it..."

* * *

"They will think better of you if you appear less bothered by their perception."

* * *

"It's not _me_ doing it though! I shouldn't have to deal with any perceptions!"

* * *

"Hn. Suit yourself." If the hanyou chose to wallow, well Sesshomaru could not care less. The youkai's hand rested in the hay. It provided sufficient cushioning, he supposed. It was still awkward to sit though. The feeling had not yet returned to his legs. Carefully, he slid the end of his hakama up to his knee. The stripes on his calf were darker than usual because the skin was wildly enflamed. Where the rope had been wound, there were black, criss-crossing lines, fringed by a deep purple.

* * *

Inuyasha turned, ready to lay all the blame on his youkai and his brother when he saw the lord's leg and paused. "Damn. They gotcha good..." He crept closer, peering at the revealed skin. It nearly made him shudder as he tried to imagine what it must've felt like. The hanyou had taken some bad blows in the past, but nothing quite like _that_.

* * *

"Indeed..." He traced a claw over the lines, disturbed by how numb it felt. His legs suffered a more potent an exposure than he had first realized... "It could use some cool water."

* * *

Ears flicked as the hanyou glanced at the lord's face. "You expect me to carry ya to that river, dontcha?"

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head to face the sap-riddled wall passively. "Do as you like."

* * *

Inuyasha looked back at the youkai's legs and straightened, nodding to the items as he named them. "Take off your armor. And the fur."

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the hanyou as he removed them, deciding to let the hanyou's manner of speech slide.

* * *

Inuyasha stooped, picking the youkai up for the third time that day. "Feh, guess it wasn't the armor that was heavy."

* * *

"You apparently need more work. Your strength is dwindling," Sesshomaru declared half-heartedly. This day...had been one unexpected thing after another. Why not add to the exponential accumulation? He recalled what the hanyou had asked him earlier. _'...Why'd ya save me then?'_ "Inuyasha?"

* * *

The hanyou made his way to the door, pausing before he used his foot to open it and exit their temporary dwelling. "What?"

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed for a moment, enjoying the crisp air and the golden warmth of the lowering sun before looking the hanyou in the eye. He gave him a strange assessing stare. It lacked the youkai's usual condescension. "It is possible that your death is no longer a prominent desire of mine."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but his mind was still trying to process what the youkai had said. Tearing his gaze away, he looked around, seeing too many bridges and planks but not enough familiarity. "Where did Akira say the river was?" Speaking too quickly, the hanyou didn't wait for answer before he started walking. He hoped it was the right direction. After a moment, Inuyasha glanced back at his brother, ears flicking. "Is it also possible you're poisoned or somethin'?"

* * *

Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on the vastness of the green canopy above. "Indeed, it is possible."

* * *

He wasn't sure if he ought to be relieved or not. There was no chance to decide since Inuyasha heard that overbearing growl in his mind. Apparently, the Thing was not keen on having its mate poisoned. "Well... Akira probably woulda said something if you were..." The hanyou sure as Hell hoped so; especially if that knowledge would make his youkai calmer.

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "It was a mere mockery." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. "A jest, actually." The youkai rested his chin on the back of his hand. "It would take more than that to poison me."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, trying to distract himself with looking for the river. But he couldn't resist asking. Now that it was placated by the assurance its mate was not in mortal danger, the Thing was quiet again, giving the hanyou plenty of mental room to wonder if he really wanted to know. "...Ya not wanting me to die another 'jest'?"

* * *

"Perhaps...that particular stance is a matter of opinion." Sesshomaru frowned, running his thumb along his jawline. Or perhaps his stance was too blatant to except.

* * *

With a shake of his head, the hanyou sighed. It didn't matter to him what his brother thought. Maybe.. At one time, it had. But that was before Inuyasha learned how cruel the world could be and how delusional a hanyou could be in turn. "It's not like it matters." Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha scanned the area, looking for the quickest way to get to the ground and the quickest way to change the subject. "Any clue where the river is?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed lightly. "We are clear of most of the tree settlements. Calm your nerves—and listen for it. Hear its dominant roar."

* * *

"Yeah yeah..." Ears perked, Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. Hopefully a good soak in the river would help both of them. Deciding on a direction and quickening his pace, the hanyou looked at his brother. He wasn't convinced the lord wasn't poisoned. Sesshomaru was being... Too different. It was strange and if he didn't know any better, Inuyasha would think the youkai wasn't such a bastard. "Ya better not fall asleep again. I'll dump your ass in the river if ya do."

* * *

Sesshomaru reached up nonchalantly and gave the hanyou's ear a sharp pull. "If you are prepared to have me drown you when I regain my legs. But that, I assure you, will never happen again. As I have said, sleeping in your presence is not ideal."

* * *

"Ow—Don't do that!" Inuyasha shook his head, ears flicking furiously as he glared at his brother and dug his claws into the youkai's side. "I oughta yank on your ear—see how you like it."

* * *

"Hn, I would be forced to rip yours off. Now come, you are walking too slowly."

* * *

Inuyasha huffed, tempted to walk slower just to annoy his brother. He wanted to get to the river too though, so he sped up, letting the lord bounce around in his arms more than before.

"Hah, finally." The sound of the river had steadily been growing louder and the hanyou could now see it through the foliage. Eagerly, he pushed past the leaves, using his brother as a shield so he'd not be hit in the face.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled at the onslaught of branches shielding his eyes with his arms. "Have you no shame?"

* * *

"None at all," Inuyasha said with a cheeky grin as he made his way to the river's bank. Glancing upstream, he didn't see any bubbles floating their way so he assumed they weren't downstream of the women Akira had mentioned. "Here looks good."

* * *

"Hn." This area was noticeably prosperous. The water was clear and free of swamp grime. It was no different from any other river he had seen. Though based on what they had witnessed recently, it was quite possibly a whole other world beneath the surface. Upstream, the river appeared orange due to the placement of the setting sun. They had come quite far this day. Sesshomaru only hoped that this seemingly promising advance would not lead them astray.

* * *

Inuyasha stood for moment, unsure of how this whole ordeal was going to work. If he had to undress his brother... "Oi, whatdya want me to do?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the river, trying to discern the best possible way of doing this. "Put me close to the edge."

* * *

"Tch, ya could say 'please.'" Inuyasha crept closer, bare feet sinking slightly into the moist ground. Another step and his foot caught on something, sending the hanyou tumbling forward. His eyes widened as his momentum took him, leaving Inuyasha unable to catch himself with the youkai still in his hold. "Shi—" The next thing he knew, he was submerged in the river with empty arms as water flooding his ears and open mouth.

* * *

Eyes wide, Sesshomaru felt their momentum increase, expelling him forward. "Hany—!" His face was met with water that churned his body. Arms no longer encircled him and his back stung where the sudden submersion sent him into a rock. The water deepened quickly and something snagged his hair as his head grazed the bottom. He reached toward the surfaced but his head would not follow. In the back of his consciousness, he knew he should merely find the source of what was keeping him in place but the sudden lack of ability to breathe momentarily panicked his mind.

* * *

The hanyou fought his way to the surface, bare feet scrabbling against the bottom as he pushed himself up. Arms flailed and sent water splashing as his dog-eared head broke the surface. Inuyasha's heart thundered in his ears—or maybe it was just the water—as he sucked in greedy amounts of air and stabilized himself.

Hair plastered to his face and clothes, Inuyasha pushed his bangs away and looked around. "Sesshomaru?" His eyes widened as he realized the youkai was not coming up. _Fuck_. Taking a breath, the hanyou ducked beneath the surface and tried to clear his vision enough to see. By the time it had, Inuyasha was already moving toward what he had correctly guessed was his brother. He grabbed the lord's sleeve and tried to tug him up but he wasn't moving past a certain point. _His hair._ Moving closer, he saw it was caught on something. Fingers tangling in the silvery flowing tendrils, Inuyasha jerked on it until whatever was holding the youkai came free. With an arm around his brother's waist, the hanyou pushed them both up, his lungs aching for oxygen.

* * *

Head breaching the surface, Sesshomaru gasped shakily, gripping the fabric of the hanyou's soaking haori. His heart pounded against his chest. Of course, he would not have drowned...but the opportunity had never presented itself. Swimming was never something the inuyoukai had enjoyed doing. He hadn't time for something so frivolous unless a prospect called for it. It merely took him by surprise. "Inu—hah—yasha... Bakamono!"

* * *

Chest heaving, the hanyou struggled through the water, trying to get somewhere shallower. Still gripping his brother and using his other hand the claw at the water, Inuyasha's feet scraped against the rocky bottom as he dragged them both toward the bank. "What?" His voice was sharp and disbelieving, even if he was slightly out of breath. He just saved the youkai—where does Sesshomaru get off calling him names?

* * *

Sesshomaru glared heatedly at the hanyou, realizing that his clothes were once again saturated. He tried to remember everything he had done that day, not able to recall anything particularly harsh. Then again, he had not been his own separate body for most of it. The hanyou had felt obligated to help him. "Did I say something to make you do this?" Perhaps it was his civility the hanyou decidedly repelled.

* * *

"_What?_ You think—Ya think I did this on purpose?!" Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he heaved the youkai onto the bank, crawling up after him. "Baka." Shaking his head, the hanyou glared at his brother. "If ya didn't notice, I was in the damn water too." Dropping his forehead on his arm, Inuyasha breathed for a few moments before speaking. "...I tripped."

* * *

Sesshomaru brushed wet hair out of his face and blinked at the hanyou. "That is worse." Hastily, the youkai began shucking his kimono as it irritatingly stuck to his skin. His hakama gave him more trouble but he was able to slip them off and pile the garments on a patch of grass.

* * *

"So I shouldn'ta dragged your ass out? Kami, would it kill ya to just—" With a growl, the hanyou stopped himself. It was pointless. The youkai wouldn't care anyway. "Whatever." Shaking his head, Inuyasha rolled over and sat up. After a moment of feeling the way his clothes clung to every inch of his body, he began to peal the layers away, glaring at the river while he did so.

* * *

"I expect that you will diligently clean my kimono. The mud you graciously hurled at me has not yet gone." Water lapped at the youkai's legs. He could feel the cool temperature seeping into his skin. A good sign.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help it; mouth open in disbelief, he gaped at the youkai. "You can't be serious—do that shit yourself."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he ran his hand up and down one leg, removing any residue left from the spiritual shock. "You will do it. Or your youkai shall have another, highly extended taste of my cock. And anything else it decides to put in your mouth."

* * *

Opening his mouth to dispute, the hanyou stopped upon hearing his youkai growl it's agreement. Because apparently, it _liked_ the lord's cock. Inuyasha groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck you." He wasn't sure if he was talking to the youkai sitting beside him or the one in his head. Probably both. Standing, he stripped off his hakama and grabbed his haori before wading into the river, completely ignoring his brother's garments on the bank.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou as he waded past, frowning. He longed to soak in the cool water until it cleansed his body of grime. But he knew it would be foolish to try and ease himself back in. He still could not stand—he would sink. "I am sure your youkai will indulge nonetheless."

* * *

Inuyasha huffed, glancing at his brother over his shoulder. "If I do it, will ya stop my youkai from doing... _That_ again?"

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"Fine," He held out a clawed hand. "Give it to me."

* * *

With slight suspicion, Sesshomaru tossed his garments over to the hanyou.

* * *

"Tch..." Inuyasha turned his back to the youkai and set to work trying to scrub the mud and other stains from the wet, silky fabric. He was more than happy his fire-rat robes could repair themselves. They did an okay job of keeping themselves clean too. The occasional soak was always good though. Get rid of the stink that accumulated over time. Standing naked in the river, the hanyou bent closer to the water as he rubbed at a particularly tough spot of... Something. _I can't believe I'm doin' this.._ Never had he pictured himself cleaning his brother's kimono. Then again, Inuyasha had also never expected to be mated to his brother, to have fucked his brother, or to have sucked his brother's cock. This whole week with the youkai was turning out to be a bunch of unexpected events. Unexpected and _unwanted_ events. At least he wouldn't have Sesshomaru's dick in his mouth again.

* * *

Shamelessly, Sesshomaru watched his brother's backside as he sat on the bank. It clenched curiously as the hanyou scrubbed, further defining the dimples. How strange. It wasn't a sight he particularly wanted to look away from. "That should be enough."

* * *

"Tch, I know." He straightened as he turned, hauling all the clothing through the water as he trudged back to his brother. Biting his lip against a smirk, Inuyasha lifted the soaked kimono and dropped it over the youkai's head as he passed. After a quick glance around, he spotted a rock that didn't look too dirty and slung his own sopping clothes over it, ignoring the lord.

* * *

With a short growl, Sesshomaru flung his wet clothes at the hanyou's head. "Lay them out properly."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but laid them out beside his own before trekking back to his brother. His eyes went to the youkai's legs which were still looking particularly ugly, then he looked at the river just beyond the lord's reach. If he ever wanted to get back to the hut, Sesshomaru would probably need to be clean before allowing them to return. Not that he couldn't on his own... But his youkai would be pissed if he just left the lord here. Without saying anything, Inuyasha moved beside his brother and picked him up again. It was weird to feel Sesshomaru's skin against his own, but he ignored it. Choosing instead to find a semi-shallow part of the river to sit down. With his back to the current, the hanyou settled his brother between his legs and, at the Thing's insistence, wrapped an arm around the lord's waist. He was glad the youkai's back was too him; that way he didn't have to try and hide the blush burning on his cheeks. "Get cleaned up wouldja? I wanna go back."

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised to feel the hanyou's arms around him again, not having prepared for it. He tensed a little, but relaxed as soon as the water hit them. By the time they had stilled, he was in front of the hanyou with warm legs at his sides and an arm secured around his waste. At least now, the youkai would have no chance of being taken by the current. If the hanyou had not spoken, Sesshomaru would have suspected that his youkai had emerged early again. Sesshomaru tilted his neck back until his hair flowed with the river. His hand brushed against Inuyasha's upper thigh and the hanyou tightened his grip with a twitch of the hips. "It is easier for you to be around me when we are clothed," the lord observed. "Does nakedness bother you?"

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed heavily, jaw tight. "No. It doesn't." He'd been naked and been around naked people before. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen. It was just.. Unsettling. And he didn't know why. Maybe because they were brothers.

* * *

"Hn. Your eyes are upturned." Sesshomaru combed his fingers through his hair as the water ran through it, glancing up at the hanyou. "You will not offend me if you look. It would only be just. I did not refrain from looking," he confessed casually.

* * *

Now _that_ made him look. Not for pleasure, but out of alarm. "The Hell—you were lookin' at me? It's bad enough we're mated _and_ brothers!"

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head, not understanding the reason behind the hanyou's outburst. "Being mated to you had nothing to do with it. I look at you because your body is different from mine. That is partly due to the fact that you are hanyou. Your skin is a minute shade darker than mine—and full of scars I do not have. I have confirmed that your entire body lacks demonic markings. Your ears are tufted by fur and sit atop your head. Your hair is more ashen than silver—you should take better care of it. And here," Sesshomaru removed his hand from his hair and reached behind, finding the shaft of his brother's flaccid manhood with lithe fingers, "there is only a slight variation in girth-yours would be the thicker one—while mine erects with a bit more length."

* * *

The hanyou was about ready to start mocking his brother, annoyed by the assessment of his body. But then Inuyasha tensed, accidently tightening his grip around the lord's waist and pulling him closer while his ears laid back and his breath froze in his lungs. "W-what are you doin'? Let go!" The hanyou's free hand gripped his brother's arm. He wanted to move away but his body wouldn't obey him and he was afraid his body would betray him further if he stayed where he was.

* * *

Sesshomaru's fingers glided over Inuyasha's flesh before returning to his hair for further washing. "Relax. How childish you are."

* * *

Inuyasha nearly shuddered at his brother's touch before grinding his teeth and glaring at the lord's head. "I'm not childish! Ya don't go grabbing people's dicks!"

* * *

"I hardly touched it," said Sesshomaru, amused. The hanyou opened his mouth abruptly for a retort but the youkai interrupted him. "How strange."

* * *

Ears flicked as Inuyasha glanced between his brother and anything but his brother. "..What?"

* * *

"Frivolous conversation. I have never indulged in it. But I do not think it is quite as pointless as I imagined." The youkai's eyes softened as he gazed contentedly at the darkening horizon.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed. "That's great. Don't go grabbing me again though."

* * *

Sesshomaru fell silent as he rested in place, finished with the 'frivolous conversation.' The hanyou's arm was still around his waist. Having been touched by his brother all day, it seemed almost natural. That could be the only explanation for his calm. Having been in close proximity for this long, he'd grown used to being near the hanyou without a constant death match. Like the people of the tree settlements...they were both striving with civility towards a common goal? Not even Sesshomaru could decide if this was feigned. Could he ignore this side of the picture when all was said and done? Of course he could. He had been suppressing emotion since he understood what it took to be perfect. Change was long out of his reach. "We have been here long enough."

* * *

"I'd say." Inuyasha let out a relieved breath. He was more than ready to get out of the cool water, go back to the hut, get some food and relax. With only minor difficulties, the hanyou managed to stand up with his brother in his arms once again. It was becoming far too... Easy to be this close to the youkai. He was getting too used to the naked proximity, though it still bothered him slightly. _The bond._ That's all it was. And Inuyasha could put up with it until that bond was broken.

* * *

Shit, it has been quite a week.

Hey, awesome people. All sorts of stuff is going on in the inus' world right now. Things seem to be looking up for them though. Wonder how long it will last...

Oh, I wanted to share something with you because it made me laugh.

"I am an attention whore. These readers are not feeding my need for such attention appropriately. They should be raping us with reviews," claims the marvelously eloquent ConspiringWordAddict. ^^

Happy reading, hope you are still enjoying! Questions, comments, and suggestions! :)

Ja ne.


	9. Warmth and a Wet Tongue

Disclaimer: You know what we own and don't own, so I don't think I need to say it anymore.

* * *

Making his way to the rock covered in their clothes, the hanyou placed his brother on the ground beside it. He wanted to dress himself first, to cover his body. Especially since he knew Sesshomaru had no qualms about looking at him. But instead, he grabbed his brother's kimono and shook it out before tossing it to the sitting lord. As he did the same with his own clothes and began pulling the slightly damp and chilly fabric over his body, he glanced down at the youkai. "..How're your legs?"

* * *

Sesshomaru caught his kimono and slipped it on, covering his bare chest. As he pulled up his hakama, he could somewhat feel the fabric glide over his skin. "They are beginning to regain sensation." The black of the rope marks were fading as well. "But they will not yet move."

* * *

"Well, its better than nothin'." Nodding and smoothing down his clothing, Inuyasha moved back to the lord's side. As he knelt down, it felt like second nature to wrap his arms around the youkai and pull his body close. Skin slightly chilled by the river and his clothes, Inuyasha was grateful for the warmth provided by the lord's body as he stood and started back to the tree settlement. He'd never admit such a thing though.

* * *

By the time they'd returned to their appointed hut, activity had died down around the settlement. They ate their evening meal as the last traces of light left the sky. The hanyou had returned the youkai lord to the bed of hay. The cool, evening air was doing nothing to dry Sesshomaru's damp garments. Without warning, the youkai slipped them off once again and tossed them over to the chair. "Do not be alarmed. I simply wish to refrain from spending the night in damp clothing."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced at the clothes then back to his brother before averting his eyes. "Oh, yeah..." The youkai had pretty much told him to look, but he couldn't bring himself to. Even if he was just the slightest bit curious. He stared at the wall beside the lord instead and fiddled with the hem of his haori. He didn't want to be in cold, damp clothes either but if he followed suit... They'd both be naked. And that was not something Inuyasha particularly wanted. Even if they'd just bathed together.

* * *

The straw was scratchy on the youkai's bare skin. He grabbed his length of fur and wrapped it around his waist, alleviating the irritation in some places and covering his nudity. He worked on returning his legs to normal capacity. Now, he was able to lift them off the floor. They would not hold up for long though.

* * *

With a sigh, Inuyasha shucked off his haori and wasted time draping it over the chair before he turned around. Like Hell he would take off his hakama though. As he moved closer to his brother, the hanyou kept his eyes on the lord's legs. "Gettin' better?"

* * *

"Hn."

* * *

With a huff, the hanyou sat down on the edge of the straw and eyed the lord. "So... We both gotta sleep here?"

* * *

The youkai quirked a brow. "Currently, I am in no condition to force you to sleep outside."

* * *

"I'm not some dog you can just kick out," Inuyasha muttered before laying down with his back to his brother. "I'm gonna sleep."

* * *

Sesshomaru was not yet tired. And once again...the hanyou was this close. If only the youkai's control could be executed in his sleep. Inuyasha would hear every word if he spoke in his sleep again. Once, quite some time ago, he had cried out in his sleep. And he was heard by a servant. Without pause, he'd ripped the tongue from the male's mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha barely had time to close his eyes and get comfortable before his youkai decided it had waited long enough. The sun had set some time ago, but he had waited patiently within the confines of the hanyou's mind. He was anxious to see his mate though, to touch and be assured the youkai was truly okay.

With stripes flaring to life along his cheeks and a murderous red, softened in the presence of his mate, encircling his now blue irises, the hanyou sat back up and twisted around to look at the lord. "Mate?" Voice riddled with concern, Inuyasha looked at his brother's abused legs, brows furrowed.

* * *

"You showed yourself today without my permission. You disobeyed me."

* * *

Ears falling backward, the hanyou lifted his gaze to meet his mate's. "..Protec**—**t you."

* * *

"I do not need protection," Sesshomaru snapped. "You were exceptionally close to suffering the same fate as this," he gestured to his legs. "Or worse. Your interference is a hazard. You are too rash in your decisions." The youkai frowned. Was he angry because the hanyou had disobeyed him? Or because the hanyou is an apparent danger to himself..? They would not have gotten anywhere today if the hanyou had gotten himself hurt, that was for certain. And they had made quite the substantial bargain. How dare he break it.

* * *

"Didn' mean.. To." Inuyasha's brow creased as he looked at his mate and inched closer. "..Scare**—**d." His instincts had screamed at him to intervene. So he had. A glance back at the youkai's legs said he had been too slow though. Gently, the hanyou placed his hand on the lord's thigh. "You.. Hurt.."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. Irritatingly, his desire to pummel the hanyou had dispersed. Sesshomaru's displeasure would likely never get through to him anyway. Trying to convince the hanyou's youkai that he did not need him**—**was like trying to convince a tree to pull its own roots from the ground. "I am fine."

* * *

The hanyou shook his head fervently. His mate was obviously not fine. Not in his opinion. Taking advantage of the lord's weak legs, Inuyasha maneuvered them apart enough so he could move between them and settled near the youkai's ankles. Leaning forward and placing both hands on his mate's thighs, the hanyou slowly drew his hands down. His claws didn't press into skin and his fingers were gentle in their curious prodding as they slid over the injured areas.

* * *

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and flicked the hanyou's ear. "What are you doing, imbecile?"

* * *

Inuyasha ignored the lord though his ear twitched obnoxiously, trying to get away from the quick sting of pain the youkai's abuse brought to it. Leaning down, he focused on his mate's right leg as both hands made their way to the lord's striped ankle. His gaze flicked to Sesshomaru's briefly before returning to the slightly textured flesh laid out in front of him. Tongue descending, the wet muscle slid along the darkened and depressed lines where rope has scalded his mate's skin as his hands roved the rest of the lord's leg, one pushing up the underside of a pale knee to get the limb to bend. The hanyou's fingers pressed into and massaged the corded muscles up and down the youkai's leg, mindful of his claws as he went. Inuyasha moved slowly, unsure if his mate could feel what he was doing. The contact was soothing him and assuring him of his mate's safety, even if the desire to maim the one who caused the injuries was growing.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel what the hanyou was doing but his legs would go nowhere while within the his brother's grip. Though surprisingly enough...the hanyou's tongue on his wound was soothing. As was the pressure applied to his muscles. "...Do not think that your actions will coax me into permitting sex."

* * *

The hanyou glanced up with a light shake of his head as he continued his ministrations. Sex hadn't even crossed his mind. Making sure his mate was well came first. Once satisfied with the work he'd done on the lord's right leg, Inuyasha moved to the left and licked his lips before repeating the laving and massaging.

* * *

"That is quite enough." Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of the hanyou's head. "Your other half would be displeased that your mouth has been on any part of my body, as I am sure you realize."

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged and continued for a few more moments before reluctantly removing his tongue, though his hands lingered. Sitting up and moving closer, his ears perked forward as he looked up and down the rest of the lord's body. "Oh... Kay?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, eyes softening. "Yes." Still, he could not understand his brother's youkai. Though unwarranted, the hanyou's care was genuine. Sesshomaru had been unprepared for it. Like a hoard of mindless moths to a brilliant flame, the daiyoukai was a beacon for respect. But care... He simply did not receive it.

* * *

The hanyou smiled and leaned forward, moving his hands to the length of fur draped across his mate's waist. His fingers curled into the softness of it as he watched the youkai. "Talk?"

* * *

_Talk?_ Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly. Even Rin, whose company the youkai had actually _chosen_, did not receive nearly as much reciprocated conversation as Sesshomaru had given lately. But in the moment, he did not particularly mind. "...I suppose. Is there something you wish to discuss?" And there they went again with the frivolous conversation.

* * *

Briefly, Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he thought. His face lit up moments later as he grinned when the answer came to him. "You."

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked. _Me?_ "How can I be the topic of conversation when I am right here? That seems counterintuitive."

* * *

The hanyou shook his head lightly, try trying to think of something more specifc he want to know. "You... Like?"

* * *

"You want me to tell you...what I _like_?" Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou incredulously. Is this what beings of lower caliber did to pass the time? "What is the point of telling you this?"

* * *

"To know." Inuyasha looked pleadingly at his mate. "Pleasse?"

* * *

"Alright." The youkai's gaze shifted as he thought about the question. 'Like' was a relative term. Sesshomaru hadn't ever thought about something and decided he *liked* it. Was there a correct answer to this question? "I enjoy order." That was a start. "Fighting. Maiming. Beheading." He supposed he enjoyed those things. He did them often enough that they were second nature to him. But what else? What contented him? "I enjoy things that are soft and warm. And things with a pleasing scent." He tapped a finger against his jaw. "Fresh, raw meat, for example." Viewing his surrounding was agreeable as well. There was much to see. "I enjoy things of beauty. I have come to realize recently that the male figure fits into that category." That particular thought caused the youkai's mind to wander. His brother's body was the only male figure he had seen lately. "But I still despise h-" _Hanyou_. Sesshomaru stopped himself with a hard look. For some incomprehensible reason...this did not seem like the time to say such a thing.

* * *

Listening with rapt attention, Inuyasha stroked his fingers through the lord's length of fur. It was soft, which his mate liked. And he was male, so that must mean his mate liked him too. The hanyou smiled to himself, pleased. At least until he heard something he didn't understand. Tilting his head, Inuyasha's brow crinkled as he tried to puzzle out what his mate meant. "Dis... Pise?"

* * *

"...Yes. To hate."

He gave a slow nod; he hated things. Like his mate being hurt or the things that hurt his mate. Sometimes he hated his instincts too. "Hate.. What?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's forehead creased as he slowly shook his head. When did those wide, crimson eyes cease to be menacing? Vaguely, they reminded him of Rin's. Innocence. In Inuyasha's youkai's case, however, his consciousness was so tainted, it was almost pure. Did Sesshomaru understand so little about hanyou? No. He understood perfectly. But he had not known that there were any unfairly manipulative side-effects of witnessing the interworkings of a hanyou for this long. "It does not matter."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. Knowing what his mate liked was good enough for now. Still, he wanted to continue talking. The hanyou liked the sound of his mate's voice. So he stared at the lord and waited for him to say something more.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared back at the hanyou in thought. Ever since Inuyasha was born, he had avoided the hanyou for the most part. They hadn't really begun their violent fights until the hanyou had grown old enough to become a thorn in his side. Often times, whenever he saw the young Inuyasha, he masked his presence. And he never remembered seeing this side of him. There was always a reason for its emergence, he supposed. Danger, perhaps. Anger. And lately...Sesshomaru. "I do not recall this side of you. Why do you come out so frequently now?"

* * *

The hanyou thought about it for a moment. He remembered having freedom within this body, unhindered by anything and able to take control whenever he was needed or whenever he wanted to. For a long time it was like that. Simply him and his other half. He'd fight the battles the other part of him couldn't and when he was unable to do that, he would steal away the memories that haunted the hanyou in the night. For so long, he had protected and shielded his other half.

But then... There was the miko. She didn't like this side of the hanyou, his pure youkai side. He'd tried to let his other half be happy and withdrew into a deeper section of the mind they shared. He didn't know how long that had lasted. Then he could remember nothing but a searing, white-hot pain and darkness. One hand unconsciously found its way to his chest where the wench had launched the arrow. It was as though he could feel the phantom pulse and burn of the spiritual energy that ravaged his being, even after the arrow had been removed. The youkai had kept that from his other side too, as well as he could. Somehow, that pain dulled and he became aware of his other side being active again, but he could do nothing. He was hardly able to see the new memories being created. When he finally had the strength to claim the shared body again, there was another miko and he could not force his other half away. Something was suppressing his power and over time, he realized it was the sword made from the fang of the youkai whose blood he carried. He was not meant to be caged and bound, yet he was. With a growl rumbling in his chest at the memories, the hanyou gestured to his hip. "Tetsu... Saiga. Stopp**—**ed... Me." Then he gave one reason why he had begun to take control more often: "Now**—**want... You."

* * *

_The absence of Tetsusaiga..._ Of course. The fang aided in his control. Without Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's youkai gained consciousness and was able to exact its desire to mate that came with Inuyasha's maturing body. "Once you reclaim Tetsusaiga, you will never be able to take control?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked slightly and he looked away with a shrug. He hadn't been able to overcome the sword's oppression yet, he'd simply gotten lucky when it was knocked from his other half's grasp.

* * *

"I see." The creation of hanyou truly was against nature. It was unsettling to know that it was the youkai blood, the superior blood, that had to be suppressed. "You must wish you had been born a separate being."

* * *

The hanyou stared down at the fur between his fingers, wondering if that was what he wanted. Everything he did was for his other half... What would he be without it? That human side he had lived with since his time in the world had started. Slowly, Inuyasha shook his head. Even if he was to be subjected to captivity within a hanyou mind, he couldn't imagine himself any other way. He had to protect his other half after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his brows at the shake of the hanyou's head. _Fool_. Who would ever want to live with such confines? "That is not acceptable." _No mate of _mine_ would be content with this_**—** The youkai expelled a short growl. He needed to stop referring to the hanyou as his mate. It was true in theory. But the hanyou was _not_ his mate.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his mate with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head away, irritated. "A real youkai does not lie dormant. He fights."

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the lord's head with a growl. "I.. Protect."

* * *

Sesshomaru whipped back to the hanyou, face clearly angry. "Why does it not bother you that _human_ thoughts and blood hold precedence over your own."

* * *

"Have.. To." The hanyou didn't care what his mate thought about his human side**—**he needed it. And it needed him just as much. "Protect."

* * *

The youkai groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is impossible to deter you."

* * *

Inuyasha huffed. Why couldn't his mate understand? The human side was just as much a part of his being as his own blood. And that without it, the youkai felt he would lose himself completely. "...Hate hu**—**mans?"

* * *

"Yes. And any abominations that are mixed with them," Sesshomaru ground out spitefully. His eyes fell on the hanyou's before him and his mark throbbed.

* * *

With a clenched jaw, Inuyasha shook his head. "Lie." Even though he'd heard every scornful word that a hanyou could, from his mate, the sting of the insult was that much worse. He would bear it though, just as he had everything else. "Girl?" How was his mate able to claim hatred for the very species that he let live with him?

* * *

"She follows me of her own accord," said Sesshomaru evenly. "_She_ does not cause problems for me."

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the fur again. He could not argue or defend his human side; he didn't have enough of the right words. There was so much he wanted**—**needed**—**and he didn't know how to ask for it. The hanyou sat another moment, completely silent. He couldn't ask. He had to take. Inuyasha pushed the youkai onto his back, perhaps more roughly than he had intended, and dropped his body over his mate's. Nose buried against the lord's throat, his hands gripped silver hair like a lifeline. A well of emotion swirled within him; anger, sadness, fear, and everything else he had ever felt. His mate couldn't hate him...

* * *

The daiyoukai's breath hitched as the hanyou's body covered his own. His stomach clenched**—**not from the weight atop it**—**but because Inuyasha seethed anguish. Sesshomaru was determined to strike him. To punish the hanyou for all that had happened and for all the liberties he had so avidly taken. Inuyasha was long past due for his punishment for being the cause of this entire damned mess!

* * *

Sesshomaru's tensing hand found the back of the hanyou's head**—**and held his brother's face firmly to the strong pulse of his throat. Without realizing it, he had tried to wrap his other arm around his brother's back, forgetting for a moment that it was no longer there.

* * *

He needed validation and confirmation the youkai didn't hate him**—**the hand in his hair, the way his mate held him, gave it to him. Closing his eyes, the hanyou felt the tension slowly begin to leave his body in quivering waves. His hands tightened in the lord's hair and he drew in deep breaths of his mate's scent. It was as soothing as the warmth of the youkai's chest pressed against his own. Inuyasha could feel the lord's pulse against his lips and he gently pressed his tongue against the throbbing vein.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _Warmth and a wet tongue._ Out of all the things the lord had been met with lately, these were clearly some of the most prominent. His hand stroked over the back if Inuyasha's head before trailing down to nimbly swipe ashen hair out of the way. Awkwardly, Sesshomaru's palm rested along the hanyou's cheek while his fingers threaded through hair where the hanyou's ear would be if he was a full youkai. To do something so pointless without giving it a second thought... "If you tell him about this, you will never touch me again."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and ran his tongue up the lord's throat, needing to taste his mate. His mouth lingered at the youkai's chin and he pressed his nose against a striped cheek. "...Pleasse?"

* * *

"'Please' what."

* * *

His tongue swiped across the corner of his mate's lips, "Kiss."

* * *

Sesshomaru snapped, biting one of Inuyasha's ears harshly. "I already told you 'no.' Either accept what you have**—**or get off."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a short whine, ears flicking and laying back dejectedly as he cast his eyes down. He didn't understand why his mate wouldn't agree, but he also didn't know why he wanted to kiss the youkai as much as he did. It didn't seem as intimate as having sex, but the hanyou remembered when the lord had kissed him in the forest and he remembered how much he'd liked it. He wanted it to happen again, but he had a feeling it would be best to wait until his mate agreed**—**surely it would be better if the youkai enjoyed it too.

* * *

"Imbecile," Sesshomaru growled as he turned over, pulling the hanyou over with him. Their bodies remained pressed together and the swiftness of the motion pressed the hanyou's face back into the youkai lord's neck. Sesshomaru snuck his hand in between them to rest it against Inuyasha's shoulder. "That is enough. Sleep."

* * *

The hanyou gave a low hum as he nuzzled his face against warm flesh. But.. There was one thing that he didn't like about the position. Reaching both hands down, Inuyasha loosened his hakama before somehow managing to wiggle his way free from them. Nude, and much more comfortable, he intertwined his legs with his mate's and rested a hand on the lord's chest in contentment.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. No wonder Inuyasha had problems with being naked around him. Half the time, he did not _remember_ getting naked around him.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a low, drowsy groan as he shifted in his sleep, hips rolling forward. As consciousness began trickling back to him, he repeated the motion eager for the friction against his erection. He didn't know what it was he was rubbing against, but it felt good and he couldn't bring his sleepy self to care.

Slowly, his senses were coming back to him and he gave a moan, one hand gripping something warm. His eyes remained closed as he inhaled deeply. The scent was comforting and he wanted to press closer to the thing that exuded it. The hanyou slowly opened his eyes to see what this warm thing was that he as pressing his hips into.

He froze. _Shit_. His brother was.. _Kami_. And he was naked**—**they both were. On top of it all, he just _had_ to wake up with a hard-on. If he freaked out, the lord would wake up and who knew what Sesshomaru might say if he saw... Maybe... If he was quiet, he could take care of his problem without his brother even knowing**—**the lord said he had done it after all. Hoping that the youkai was miraculously still asleep, Inuyasha disentangled himself and sat up. He refused to look at lord and scooted to the edge of the straw bed with his back to his brother. After a tense moment, the hanyou curled his hand around his hardened length and began to jerk himself off.

* * *

It had not taken long for Sesshomaru to wake to the scent of arousal. Once he'd noticed the hanyou's rising cock grinding into his thigh, it had taken quite some effort to keep his own sex from responding naturally. This problem only occurred with Inuyasha, it seemed.

Sesshomaru remained still as Inuyasha moved to the end of their straw bed. Only the hanyou's back was in the youkai's line of sight but it was not overly difficult to discern from the way he panted, the way his arm moved in a rapid motion, and the way his body shuddered**—**that Inuyasha was indeed masturbating. Sesshomaru had awoken to worse things.

* * *

Inuyasha dug his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to stop the moan that wanted to escape as he tightened his grip and stroked himself faster. It didn't take much longer before his eyes closed tightly and he bent forward, releasing into his hand with a groan. The hanyou slumped, panting as he tried to catch his breath and not think about what he just did and who was sleeping behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were adhered to Inuyasha as he reached completion. Now fully awake, he furrowed his brows. He'd nearly touched himself... Having been stiff in his position while staring at the hanyou, he shifted in the straw.

* * *

His ears flicked backward before he turned around, eyes wide as his embarrassment burned brightly on his cheeks. Inuyasha glanced away briefly before his eyes returned to meet the youkai's gaze and he snapped at the lord. "What?"

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked, shrugging with his eyes. "Nothing. I did not wish to disturb you, so I remained in place."

* * *

Inuaysha groaned and turned back around. The world must hate him**—**of course his brother had to be awake. He knew he should've checked first...

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up and moved closer to his brother. "What ails you? One would think you might feel better after that."

* * *

"Well yeah-but I.. It's fucking _weird_." _Especially now that I know ya watched.._ The hanyou shook his head, not wanting to look at his brother. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks.

* * *

The lord sniffed at that, removing the pelt from around his waist and shaking bits of hay from it. "Hardly. If anything is 'weird,' it is your youkai."

* * *

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "What did it**—**" They were both naked. Just like every other morning they woke up after his youkai had fucked his brother. "Damn it! Stop letting it fuck you!"

* * *

There was a sharp, eager knock at the door to the hut. A mere moment later, mistaking the noise coming from inside as a reply, Akira slid open the door and strode inside, not fully prepared for what his eyes and ears were greeted with first thing in the morning.

"We did not have sex, Inuyasha," an annoyed Sesshomaru growled without caring to acknowledge the boy's presence.

* * *

An ear swiveled and Inuyasha glanced toward the door before returning to glare at his brother. As he opened his mouth to retort, he realized what he had seen. "Akira!" The hanyou made a quick, frantic grab at something to cover himself and ended up pulling his brother's fur into his lap to conceal his crotch as he looked at the kid in alarm and embarrassment. "What the Hell!?"

* * *

"AH!" Akira yelled frantically, flailing his arms in response to the sight of the naked brothers and Inuyasha's angry outburst, quickly slapping a hand to his face to cover his eyes. "Sorry! So, _so_ sorry!" His scrunching face flushed bright red beneath his fingers. "I thought it was okay, and**—**and, I didn't think you two would be doing anything first thing in the morning..."

Sesshomaru leaned back on his hand with an annoyed crease in his brow.

* * *

"We weren't doing anything!" Inuyasha tried not to growl at the kid who was now blushing even more than himself. His fists clenched in the length of fur secured over his lap as he realized _he_ had been doing something**—**he was just grateful Akira hadn't walked in on _that_.

Turning back to his brother, he didn't hold back the rumbling in his chest. "You better tell me why the fuck I'm naked if my youkai didn't screw you."

* * *

"When your youkai sleeps with me**—**and there is nothing I could do about that, this is not exactly a vast sleeping area**—**it prefers to sleep naked," spat the glaring youkai.

"Um..." Wondering if the brothers minded that he was listening to this, Akira had no idea what to say. He was having trouble remembering exactly what he wanted to tell them in the first place.

* * *

Inuyasah realized that he should probably take what he could get and be grateful that they hadn't screwed last night. "Okay, fine**—**whatever." At least he hadn't slept in his hakama, which he knew were still damp when he had gone to sleep. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, forgetting he and his brother were not the only ones in the room.

* * *

"What do you want." Turning his attention away from the hanyou, Sesshomaru addressed Akira with icy superiority. "One does not waltz into a lord's chambers."

* * *

"Oi," Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I'm here too, bastard. The place ain't just _yours_."

* * *

"Hn."

"Uh, I just..." Akira swallowed. "I wanted to tell you that we know of someone that can probably help you...he should be returning soon. You will be able to speak to him then."

"And why should we trust any of you to help us?" Sesshomaru asked evenly. "Aiding us in our travels will do nothing for you."

Akira shook his head. "It's not like he'll take you the entire way, he's just going to get you out of this area and point you towards your best bet." He shrugged. "Kurama described it as 'getting the fucked up brothers out of our hair.' We can't very well kill you both now. Well, we could, but Onii-san is not like that and would not allow it. Despite the fact that you annoy him and weird him out."

* * *

"Keh. He weirds me out," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms. "When's this person supposed to get here?" The sooner they got on their way and the sooner his brother's arm was found, the sooner they could be done with being around each other. And that was something the hanyou couldn't wait for.

* * *

"Well... Dunno. It is never certain when someone might return after completing a commission. The delay can vary from days to months. But this guy is apparently fairly punctual. A week or two, maybe."

* * *

The hanyou huffed but nodded. There wasn't exactly a way to make the guy hurry up.

* * *

"And if we do not remain here to wait for such a time?"

"Kurama will have you arrested and held prisoner for conspiracy. This guy can sense whether you have had any dealings with the Blue Spirits so we can know for certain before we send you off. If you have no problems with being read for that reason, then you will have to stay until then." Hand still covering his eyes and feeling a bit foolish, Akira bowed at the waist. "Sorry for the inconvenience, er... Great Lord of the West."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the title. What did he get? Absolutely nothing. The hanyou looked back at Akira, even if the kid still had his face covered. "Oi, what the Hell are the 'Blue Spirits'?"

* * *

"Oh." Akira frowned minutely. "Well, like I was telling you before, beings, whether they are from the mortal world or originally from here, stay here until they are allowed to move on to their final resting place. It was not always this way..." Distracted by his recollections, Akira removed his hand and sat cross-legged on the floor. "It is supposed to be that whenever we die, we are to be able to move onto our final resting places when we're ready for it. The only dictation is supposed to be whether we receive eternal suffering, eternal happiness, or something in between. In this world, we're allowed to exist for however long we choose. If one comes here from the mortal world, it is like a second chance at life. But it has a catch. If we are killed here, our souls disappear." He shook his head, jaw clenched." The Blue Spirits. They are a dictatorship that has somehow gained a lot of power in this world. Evil always does, really," the boy admitted grimly. "They deny people their passage onward. It has become increasingly difficult to find passage to eternal rest on your own. That task is nearly impossible for human souls like me. Sure, if something with power served under them and kissed their asses, that creature would be allowed passage. They even help those who are destined for eternal suffering to remain here forever at an unspeakable price. Sick bastards. " Akira sneered, disgustedly. "And since they have relative access to the final resting places, they also have access to the mortal world. They have the power to banish us to the mortal world, doomed to be an unseen and unheard wandering soul. Some souls don't even make it here from the mortal world."

* * *

Inuyasha just tilted his head, wondering if he was understanding everything. The spirit world sure seemed like a fucked up place. He wasn't exactly looking forward to staying here, or coming back once he'd died. And he still wasn't quite sure how Kurama, Akira, and their little group of oddballs were up to. "So... You guys don't like the blue things.. What're ya doin' though?"

* * *

Akira looked the hanyou in the eye and shook his head. "Whatever we can." He took a small glance at the lord who was returning his his look with a hard stare. Funny. He hadn't noticed the lord was missing an arm.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded as they lapsed into a silence. After a few moments of looking around somewhat awkwardly with his ears flicking occasionally, the hanyou looked back to Akira. "Was there somethin' else?"

* * *

"Ah**—**no." He looked down shyly. "That's it. Feel free to do whatever you'd like. Hope to see you around." He smiled at the both of them and then got up a little quicker than usual, leaving them to themselves.

* * *

The hanyou sighed as their door was once again closed before he flopped back onto the straw, throwing his arm over his face. One or two more weeks of this? Sleeping on the same bed**—**probably naked**—**with his brother. Who knew if they would end up fucking; his youkai was apparently 'weird.' "Oi," Speaking of his youkai, Inuyasha still wasn't sure exactly what went on the night before. "So we just slept? Anything happen 'fore that?"

* * *

"No. Nothing." Sesshomaru stood, having to brace his hand on one knee for a moment. His calf muscles were stiff and sore as though they had been clenched for along period of time. But they worked. He breathed a mental sigh of relief. He would not need to rely on his brother any longer. It wasn't as though he had actually needed the hanyou anyway. It would have been easier on his pride if the hanyou had left him on the wet, malodorous swamp bed to recuperate alone.

* * *

Ears perked towards the sound of shifting straw, Inuyasha removed his arm from his face and pushed himself up on his elbows. Moments later he wished he hadn't. His brother's ass was _right_ there. He wasn't sure what to do**—**Sesshomaru claimed to have looked at him. _He_ didn't want to though... But in all honesty, his eyes remained glued to the lord, trailing over his pale, unmarked back to the contours of an equally pale ass. Which he could vaguely remember clenching around his length as he pounded into his brother. "Damn**—" **Tearing his gaze away and trying to fight the blush raising to his cheeks, the hanyou realized his cock had nearly hardened again. "Uh," He had to think of something to say now to stave off the embarrassment that came with staring at his brother. "Your legs! Uh, they good now?"

* * *

"They are fine. I needed only rest." The youkai straightened, taking a moment to comb his fingers through his hair for remnants of hay and absently contemplating the hoards of filthy common-folk he may be required to pass if he were to venture beyond the privacy of their appointed hut. Their predicament was strange. They were not quite prisoners here. And it would be appalling to consider themselves guests in this arrangement. Apparently, since they had been placed in a secluded hut without supervision, they were not considered a threat. _They think me weak,_ thought Sesshomaru. They had managed to get the upper hand yesterday, but they could be damned if they thought they could ever try something like that again. These people were either stupid, overconfident, or they had not yet tasted the bitter heart of war. If they had, they would realize that everything on the inside, everything in full view, is not actually in full view. They would look through the clearest glass as though it were a thick slab of impenetrable steel.

Like everywhere else in this wretched place, this settlement and those involved, felt off.

* * *

"Well good. I don't wanna have ta carry your ass around all day." Still not looking at his brother, Inuyasha contemplated getting up and dressed. The youkai's obnoxious length of fur was still covering him and it was soft against his skin. He didn't particularly want to get up. As he lay, the hanyou noticed his brother wasn't responding to him. Not like he always did anyway. With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha decided at least _one_ of them needed to be clothed. He was tempted to bring the fur along with him as he stood and donned his hakama. He refrained, leaving it on the hay instead.

The hanyou moved around his still brother and finished dressing before turning back to face the nude youkai. "Oi, whatdya doin'?"

* * *

Thoughts rudely disrupted, Sesshomaru blinked, turning towards Inuyasha and brushing past him to dress himself, deciding he would rather be anywhere besides this hut. Lastly, he secured the armor and mokomoko that he had done without on their way to the river the previous day in order to lighten his weight, he assumed. Disgracefully passive, he had been. He would not allow himself to rely on the hanyou again. Face appropriately schooled, Sesshomaru made towards the door.

* * *

"Baka, I asked what you were doin'," Inuyasha stepped after the youkai with an annoyed frown.

* * *

Hand on the small groove in the sliding door, Sesshomaru stopped without sparing a glance. "We must remain here for a time. This does not require me to continue wasting it with you." Whisking back the sleeve of his kimono, his slid open the door and closed it fluidly behind him.

* * *

"Bastard." Inuyasha glared at the door and wondered why in Kami's name his youkai chose Sesshomaru, of all people. It was stupid, but with any luck, they'd be done with the mating thing soon.

Taking a page from his brother's book, the hanyou decided he ought to get out of the hut for a bit too. The lord's scent lingered, as well as his own. But it was his brother's whose was the most prominent. Shaking his head as though it would clear his nose of the scent, Inuyasha slid the door open and stepped into filtered sunlight and fresh air. After quickly closing the door, he took off.

In need of exercise that didn't involve lugging his brother around, the hanyou jumped onto a wide tree branch and tried to avoid other huts as he roamed the canopy. He liked the heights and was rather fond of this new place. Everything was so high. It made him feel safe and free. He wasn't sure when he had started to see a tree as a safe haven, but it probably had something to do with his human night. And his inability, as a child, to properly defend himself. The hanyou had learned quickly though; how to fight and how to hide. The latter wasn't his method of choice now, it certainly had been his only option at one time though.

Inuyasha shut his eyes briefly. Now was not the time to let memories of the past wash over him. It was too distracting and h**—**"Crap!"

The hanyou flailed, feet sliding against the wood of the path he'd found himself on and toenails scraping the surface as he tried to stop himself from running into the person who appeared before him. His valiant efforts failed and he collided with the creature, limbs tangling as his momentum tumbled them both over. Inuyasha's head was bashed into the path as he and the other person rolled a distance before finally stopping with a chorus of groans. "What the Hell..."

* * *

"Sonofa bitch..." growled a mildly whiny voice. Rubbing her rump, a remarkably short woman expelled a stream of curses. Her striking violet eyes squinted with discomfort. "Watch where you're going, moron!" She looked around with knitted brows, her ruined bun flopping around as she moved her head. "My parcel!" She nearly shrieked, turning a cross gaze on the hanyou. "You've made me _drop it._"

* * *

"Kami, shut up wouldja?" Inuyasha grumbled and sat up, one hand moving to rub the back of his head.

* * *

The woman shot Inuyasha a dirty look and staggered to her feet. "Don't you speak to a lady that way, you damned twit." She dusted herself of with a huff. "If you don't find me my parcel, you won't know what hit you."

* * *

"Keh." Inuyasha stood as well, realizing how much he had to look down at the woman. Did she really intend to threaten him? "Get it yourself."

* * *

"See here, you red-ass, pansy-eared-" The woman blinked as she looked Inuyasha up and down, stilling her shaking fist. "Who the Hell are you?"

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha turned away slightly and stuck his hands into his sleeves. "None a your business, wench."

* * *

"Fair enough," grumbled the short woman as the brushed bangs out of her face. "I don't care who you are, anyhow. You smashed into me when my hands were full, this was your fault. I bet it fell into the muck down there..." She gaze down into the inky swamp water. "It was a gift for my son." Her eyes softened for a brief moment before they sharpened again and returned to the hanyou. "You are going to pay me back for that."

* * *

"Like hell." The hanyou rolled his eyes as he glanced at the woman. How would he even pay her back? He didn't have money. He didn't even know if these people used some type of currency.

* * *

Crossing her arms, she stepped forward to stare him in the face, paying no mind to his size. "Men with an able body and time on their hands are out clearing trees to build more huts here. It is dangerous work. Trees and branches falling. Vicious creatures. Muck deep enough to suck you right up." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why you're here but you'll learn soon enough that no one gets by here without pulling their fair share. They want my son to go out and work." Her eyes shone with worry. "He is too young. And**—**and the men do not take kindly to him because**—" **She cut herself off, shaking her head. "They'd turn a blind eye if something happened. _My son._ They'd let him get sucked up by _mud_." This woman was clearly at her wit's end. "I want you to take his place."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears crept backward slightly as he stared down at this vehement woman. She reminded him of Kagome**—**but more articulate and didn't resort to shouting 'sit' every time he disagreed. And of Kaede; the old hag was always trying to get him to help around the village. He'd normally relented too. But the more he looked at her and the more she spoke of her son, the more the hanyou began seeing his own mother. She'd given so much for him and placed his needs before her own. So few people had helped her... Now, Inuyasha was faced with the opportunity to do what no one had done for him or his mother. "Kami, shut up." He didn't know anything about this woman or her son, but he shrugged lightly. "...I ain't gonna stay here ya know. One, maybe two weeks."

* * *

The distraught woman nodded slowly, but with hope still in her eyes, ignoring the Inuyasha's brash order of silence. "With a new face like yours, they might forget about him, at least, for a little while. Whoever you are..." She studied him for a moment. "You might be rude and clumsy, stranger, but you've got a nice face. And you look strong. Those men probably wouldn't do anything to you, even if you managed to get on their bad side. Just...just until you leave?" Her violet eyes were tired but wise with a mother's keen intuition.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed, but the woman's compliments went straight to his ego, inflating it beyond its average size. The insults, he'd heard before and there wasn't anything he was going to do to change himself**—**but he was _not_ clumsy. _She_ just got in his way. Yeah, that was it. Nodding to himself, the hanyou's train of thought returned to the woman's demand. Working would just take up time**—**but, it wasn't like he had much else to do. It would give him a reason to get away from his brother, though it wasn't like the youkai would stick around him anyway. "Oi, I ain't doin' this for _you_, ya know."

* * *

"Of course," she released tension in her shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief, taking the hanyou's hand in both of hers with gratitude. "Morning 'till late afternoon or early evening is when they are off doing what they can to support this rickety place. You can come by everyday, if you like, for a meal." Her previous distress behind her, she gave Inuyasha a warm smile. "And you can call me Hana. Is there something I can call you? If not, I think 'Pansy-ears' might still do."

* * *

The hanyou glanced awkwardly at his hand clasped within the woman's, wondering what he was getting himself into by helping her. "Feh, the name's Inuyasha." Snatching his hand back, he scratched at the collar of his haori as his mind focused on Hana's mention of food. "Wheredya stay? Can't come for food if ya don't tell me."

* * *

"Just over there." She pointed to the hut nearest to them. She had just been leaving, apparently. "That there yellow cloth around the tree is your landmark. It can be hard to recognize even your own place when they all look almost the same."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, eyeing the piece of fabric. It'd be easy to remember. Just as long as someone else didn't have the same idea and used the same color.. This place was just confusing. "Where'm I supposed to work?"

* * *

Hana looked at Inuyasha with a strange light in her eyes before placing a hand on her hip. "Inuyasha...huh. You're really serious about this," she marveled. "Aren't you."

* * *

Head tilting slightly, the hanyou frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

Hana chuckled dryly. "Decency...can be scarce these days."

* * *

"Ain't that true." Inuyasha nodded, but decency had always been hard for him to come by. At least until Kikyo then Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Even now, not too many people were keen on the idea of a hanyou hanging around though. It was something he'd inevitably gotten used to. "Well, I need somethin' to do**—**that's why I'm takin' your kid's place for a bit."

* * *

"Thank you," she said, mouth creasing as she smiled. Hana crossed her arms with a tilt of her head. "Hm... You must be one of the boys Kurama picked up."

* * *

Shrugging, his gaze narrowed slightly. "What about it?"

* * *

"No way I could have missed seeing _you_ around. So I figured you to be one of them." Hana shrugged in turn. "But your business is your business. Guess you want to know where to go, hm?"

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, deciding this woman wasn't all bad. "It's the only way I'll be able to work." At least she didn't seem disgusted about what had been going on with his brother and himself**—**if she knew. If she didn't.. Well, the hanyou saw no reason to tell her.

* * *

Hana nodded, grasping the sleeve of his haori with a small tug to get him to turn around. "You can see it from here, a beaten path. Down that way is where they are working right now. The kind of work changes depending on what is needed the most around here. But since you won't be here very long, it should all be the same tree work." She gave him a pat. "Don't forget to come by later if you're hungry, you hear?"

* * *

The hanyou nodded. "I hope ya make good food," He said with slight smirk before pulling his sleeve free and starting in the direction she'd pointed him in.

* * *

"My cooking will not accommodate lip, young man," Hana called after him with a smile, watching as he traipsed from the tree structure to the ground and onto the beaten path.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced back briefly, lifting a hand with a smile before he turned back and resumed his venture. He walked for some time, until his surroundings begun to show evidence of abuse and thinning. Stumps stood at varying heights and thicknesses, the debris from fallen trees littering the ground. Splintered pieces of wood threatened to pierce the hanyou's bare feet, but his soles were calloused enough to prevent most damage.

Other scents were beginning to permeate the air around him. He assume it to be the other men, the ones Hanna had said were working. Inuyahsa wasn't exactly sure of what he'd be doing, but he'd rather be busy than succumbing to boredom and anything his mind might conjure.

* * *

Many men halted in their work to spit thickly and stare at Inuyasha as he passed, sweat dripping from their brows. One of the larger ones stepped forward with an axe hung over his shoulder and a twig protruding from his mouth. "State your business."

* * *

Inuyasha looked the male up and down, crossing his hands into his sleeves nonchalantly. It was second nature to compare himself to this person and size him up. To observe the bulging biceps that the male was undoubtedly tensing as show, the clenching hand around the hilt of the axe, and the thick brow dotted with sweat; proof of the intensity of the labor the hanyou had agreed to do. "Work. Ain't no other reason to come down here and smell all a ya sweatin' like pigs."

* * *

"Work," the male expelled a long, wheezing laugh. "Why the Hell'd _you_ come here to work, sick bastard. Not your choice to be here and you choose to work? If it were upta me, I'd _force_ you into labor. Probably be happy, forced or not. You'd get to be around men all day." There were a few snickers from some of the surrounding males, but mostly, a lot of confused glances.

* * *

Ears flicking back and cheeks heating with both embarrassment and anger, Inuyasha took a step closer to the man with a growl. His fists were clenching restlessly at his sides as he spoke, "I'm here 'cause I'm doin' a favor for someone. So gimme a damn axe and shut the hell up."

* * *

With a crooked smirk, the large male snatched an axe out of the hands of another and tossed it to Inuyasha. "I catch you doing anything weird, I'll hang you from a tree faster than you can scream for your crippled brother."

* * *

Axe in hand, the hanyou scowled at the man, lip curling slightly as he gave another growl. His brow wrinkled minutely before he realized he was probably the only who knew his brother's legs had healed. It didn't matter to Inuyasha if these men thought less of his brother or not, so he made no comment to defend the youkai. Besides, if he did jump to the lord's defense, who knew what ideas it might give these men. "I don't scream for anybody, bastard."

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, the large male turned on his heel with a sly smirk. "We'll see about that." He walked over to another large male and clapped him on the back, leaning in just enough to whisper something in his ear, coaxing a smirk from the both of them, before trudging off to continue his work.

This new male, more prominently demonic than the first, made his way over to Inuyasha with a grin. "Don't you listen to him," he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the previous male. " He's just talk. It was good of you to come, I've got your back."

* * *

Inuyasha quickly noted the differences between the two men. This one, though still muscular, was not as brawny as the other. His hair was shorter, brushing the bottoms of his ears**—**which the hanyou saw were pointed**—**rather than his shoulders. It was darker too and slicked back with sweat. His face, sharp with a prominent jaw, was more welcoming than the bastard from before. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha glanced at the rest of the male's body. His tanned skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and muscles flexed as he shifted slightly. There were claws tipping his fingers and Inuyasha realized the guy was slightly attractive. Hearing the Thing growl at his thoughts, the hanyou's gaze returned to the other male's. "Yeah, just tell me where to start."

* * *

"Heh, that's the spirit. Start over there. Stay away from the small trees. Drag the ones you cut over there so they can be made into materials. The bees in these parts are a bitch. Get to it." With a large smile that creased his eyes, he returned to work.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and headed in the direction the male had pointed him in, axe resting on his shoulder. He ignored the glances he got from the other workers and found a suitable tree. The first few swings were off the mark, the blade glancing off the trunk and he could hear a few snickers. But the only time he'd used an axe before was when Kaede needed firewood chopped. Needless to say, the hanyou was more than a little rusty.

As he continued and grew more comfortable with the tool and confident in his abilities, his swings steadily became more fluid and the blade was wedging deeper into the wood, chipping pieces away. The work was hard and Inuyasha put his entire body into it, turning as the axe swung, following through, and jerking the blade free. Before long, sweat was beginning to soak through his haori. Without a second though, he shucked it off, along with the thinner one he wore beneath it. Both articles were tossed to the ground and the hanyou jerked his middle finger up when he heard someone whistle and another holler at him.

"Assholes," He muttered as he picked up the axe and resumed working. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he worked, chopping trees down and dragging them to the steadily growing pile. He wasn't even sure how many he did. The work was monotonous and straining, but it kept his mind occupied enough.

* * *

"Alright men, good work! Go get yourselves some grub and report back here in the morning!" There was a murmur of exhausted 'yes sirs' before they all began stalking away with their chests held high. One of them spit in Inuyasha's general direction.

* * *

Tempted to heave the axe at the departing crowd in hopes of hitting one of the bastards, Inuyasha gripped the hilt tightly and growled at them instead. After a moment, the hanyou swung the axe into a tree and wiggled it to make sure it would stay before turning, grabbing his shed clothing, and following the other men. It had been some time since he'd felt the tightness in his muscles as he did now. Maybe his brother was right; maybe he did need to work more**—**Inuyasha paused. _No_. He did _not_ just claim that the youkai could be _right_.

Noticing the growing distance between himself and the other men, the hanyou started walking again. By the time he was back on he raised wooden bridge, the others had all dispersed. His eyes immediately found the yellow cloth waving in the breeze and made a b-line to the hut, his mouth watering at the thought of food as his stomach rumbled it's needs. "Oi!" One hand rapped on the door as Inuyasha used his haori to wipe sweat from his face and chest. "I hope ya got some food, Hana."

* * *

"Let yourself in."

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before he slid the door open and stepped inside, turning slightly as he closed it behind him.

* * *

Hana was kneeling beside two pots that hung over a fire, stirring the contents of one of them. She put on the lid and folded her hands in her lap to look up at Inuyasha. "Phew, you really did your part. I can smell you from here."

* * *

"I still smell better than half the guys there," He said with a slight smirk. Lifting his nose and trying to get a whiff of what was cooking, the hanyou moved beside closer. "Whatcha cookin'?"

* * *

"Rice. And stewed vegetables with a good, hardy chunk of meat. You look like a boy who appreciates meat. Have a seat." She gestured towards a hide on the floor. "Hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and took a seat, grateful to be off his feet. Legs crossed and still bare chested, he set his haori beside him and leaned back on his hands, wondering if there was an underlying meaning to the woman's words. Apparently, the men knew about his relationship with his brother, so he wouldn't put it past Hana to know as well. "Nothin' any worse than what I've dealt with before."

* * *

Hana took a large bowl she'd had set aside and filled it with rice, vegetables, and a large slab of meat, passing it to Inuyasha with a curious look in her eye. "Oh?"

* * *

Eyes lighting, Inuyasha eagerly took the bowl and started eating. If what he was doing could he called eating**—**he was simply inhaling his food, pausing briefly to chew a mouthful once or twice. He used the time he was stuffing his mouth to contemplate what to tell Hana. She either knew and was being nice, or didn't know and might kick him out once she did. His ears flicked slightly. He'd only just met her today, but she seemed okay**—**she was the only person other than Akira who'd been kind to him.

After devouring most of the rice, maybe a quarter of the vegetables, and tearing a few good chunks from the meat, the hanyou finally paused for breath and looked at the woman. "Hah. That is some damn good food." Anything probably would've tasted good to him right now, as hungry as he was. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Inuyasha scratched at the base of one of his ears before speaking again. "Hana... How much do ya know about me.. And my brother?"

* * *

Hana smiled smugly at the food comment and rested her chin in her palm, shaking her head. "Not much. Probably the only people that know anything about you two are Kurama, Youta, and the men Kurama chooses to defend this place. All I know is you two got too close. And Kurama believed you to be in league with the Blue Spirits. Now that I've seen you with my own eyes, I don't believe it."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, more focused on what she knew than what others might. He looked down at what was left in his bowl and ate a few more bites. It really was quite good. But he was only stalling now, trying to decide what to say. Maybe if he changed the subject, she wouldn't ask about him and his brother.. "Where's your kid?"

* * *

"I didn't want him to be cooped up in here all day. He gets nervous when a lot of Kurama's men are around here at once. So do I. I sent him to gather some berries, just outside. He should be finished soon and you can meet him." Her smile wavered. "Well, you probably want to be on your way."

* * *

With a humorless chuckle, he shook his head. "I oughta meet the kid I'm workin' for. 'Sides, you two are gotta be better company than what I have ta deal with." Inuyasha finished off the meat in the bowl and mixed the remaining bits of rice with the vegetables. "This food is too good to leave anyway."

* * *

She laughed heartily, taking Inuyasha's bowl to refill it. "You, at least, are not bad company, Pansy-ears. Oh. And you can tell your brother that he is just as welcome as you."

* * *

Inuyasha laughed at that and rolled his eyes. "We're too 'common' for the bastard. If he ever did lower his ass to come eat, I'd have to share the food." Smiling, he shook his head. "I ain't too good at that."

* * *

Hana raised a scolding finger. "Oh come now, if he agrees, I will just have to make some more." She slid his bowl back to him. "You aren't going to be here for long, after all. Not too often does a woman like me get to speak to a couple of handsome young men," she chuckled placing a hand on her hip.

* * *

Muttering a 'thank you,' Inuyasha made a nice dent in his second serving before licking his lips and turning his gaze back to Hanna. "If ya wanna meet the asshole, I'll see if he'll come by. I wouldn't count on it though; he can be a real dick."

* * *

Hana made a thoughtful sound. "He can't be too terrible if the both of you are traveling together."

* * *

"We don't have a choice," Inuyasha groused, picking at some vegetables and scooping more rice into his mouth.

* * *

Hana raised a brow, but before she could inquire about it, the door slid open. A boy with ginger hair, and eyes as violet as his mother's, walked swiftly inside with his head down, dropped a bundle of berries beside his mother, and disappeared behind the curtain that covered the sleeping area.

* * *

The hanyou watched the kid until he moved behind the curtain and then turned and frowned at Hanna. "What the hell was that about?" Not saying something to a stranger, Inuyasha could understand. But the kid didn't even say anything to his _mother_.

* * *

Hana sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. He's very shy around strangers." She turned toward the curtain with a frown. "Keiji! Come say hello to Inuyasha. It's about time you've had your supper too."

Slowly, the ginger-haired boy poked his hand out to draw back the curtain just enough to see Inuyasha with a single wide eye. His mother gave him another stern look which sent him stumbling over to sit next to her. He worried the fabric of his pants. "Hello..." Keiji met Inuyasha's golden eyes for a split second before quickly looking down again, hiding his eyes under his hair.

* * *

"Hey kid." Nodding to the boy, Inuyasha poked at his food some more and tried to figure out how old Keiji was. Hanna said he was too young to work, but maybe that was just her opinion as his mother. From the hanyou's perceptive, the kid certainly didn't seem like the type who could do the work he'd just done.

* * *

Hana handed the boy his food so he would have something to focus on besides Inuyasha. "So. What's it like back where you come from? A woman? Kids? If not, I bet you're quite the catch."

* * *

Glancing back down at his own food, he shrugged. "Nah, none a that." Not too many people were keen on the idea of having a hanyou as their long-term partner. Kagome only was because she was human and from another time. She didn't understand the stigma that followed him. "I got a small group and we travel. Fight youkai and shit."

* * *

She nodded her head, brushing a leaf out of her son's hair. "Does it ever get lonely?"

* * *

Ears flicked and his jaw clenched briefly before he answered. "No." Inuyasha resorted to eating the vegetables left in his bowl, even though he didn't like them that much, so he wouldn't have to talk anymore. He was lonely a lot though. Miroku and Sango were practically together. Shippou was just a kid**—**an annoying one at that. And Kagome wanted things Inuyasha couldn't give her. He felt like an outsider at times; just there because they needed someone with enough muscle to take down the stronger youkai and to protect them if something went wrong.

* * *

Hana bit her lip and knitted her brows, hoping she'd not asked too much.

Finished with most of his food, Keiji glanced up from it to look at Inuyasha, worrying his pants further against the urge to keep his head down. "U-um... I-Inu...yasha?"

* * *

An ear swiveled and the hanyou turned his gaze to the kid as he swallowed the last bit of food from his bowl. "Hm?"

* * *

"...Thank you," he said sincerely with a small smile, then hid his eyes in his hair once again.

* * *

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, what for?"

* * *

"F-for...taking my place," Keiji said quietly with a slight blush. "And for...making my mother smile."

* * *

"Ah, well..." Looking around a bit awkwardly, the hanyou tapped a claw on the edge of his bowl. "It's nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Clearing her throat, slightly embarrassed, Hana took Keiji's bowl and reached for Inuyasha's. "Do not forget to tell your brother that he is welcome."

* * *

Pushing the bowl toward her, Inuyasha heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I already told ya, he won't come. He's too pissy."

* * *

Hana waved him off with her hand. "Take advantage of what you have, young man. It might not be there tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, I believe there will be some fresh, seasoned fish involved," she goaded in a melodic voice.

* * *

"Damn it, I won't wanna leave if ya feed me the good stuff." Slowly, Inuyasha stood and stretched, getting a whiff of himself. "Ugh, I oughta soak in the river for bit.. I'll see ya tomorrow**—**ya better make plenty a fish too!"

* * *

Hana crossed her arms. "Watch that mouth around Keiji. I can tell he already likes you enough to pick up some habits." She shook her head with an amused smirk, trying to picture her son actually finding the courage to cuss around his mother. "See you tomorrow, Pansy-ears."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a quick wave to the mother and son as he headed for the door. "See ya."

After sliding the door shut behind him, the hanyou took a breath of the evening air and tried to locate the river. His tired limbs could use a good soak in the cool water. It would help get rid of the stink too. Inuyasha made the trip there as quick as possible and tried not to linger. He wanted to sleep, with his stomach now full, he was more than ready to rest.

By the time he was heading back to the hut he shared with his brother, the sun had sunk even lower into the sky, just a few linger patches of sunlight brightened his path as the shadows grew longer and darker. He walked bare chested with water still dotting his skin, his damp hair sticking to his back, and his haori thrown over his shoulder. Following his nose, the hanyou easily found his way to the hut and slid open the door with a relieved sigh.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped before the entrance to their appointed hut and frowned. He had meant to stay away. A night alone would have done wonders for his sanity. But somehow...he found himself right back here to this confounded place. Inuyasha's youkai would emerge soon as well. _Brilliant_. Suppressing a groan and realizing his brother had likely already smelled him, Sesshomaru entered the hut.

* * *

An ear flicked lazily toward the door. Inuyasha lay sprawled on his back on their straw bed, arms beneath his head which was turned toward the entrance of the hut. Since his brother had not been there when he arrived, the hanyou had claimed the middle of the bed. His haori was dropped carelessly on the floor, still damp from the brief scrubbing he'd given it in the river. His hakama were thrown off as well, near the foot of the bed and he lay comfortably nude. One eye cracked open as he looked at his brother. But it wasn't the hanyou's normal golden hue that gazed at the youkai. Crimson shone in the dying sunlight as he gave a slow smirk, pleased his mate had finally come.

* * *

Silently and without sparing the hanyou a glance, Sesshomaru removed his pelt, armor, and swords, setting them neatly on the provided chair. After a moment's internal debate of reluctance, the youkai moved to sit beside his brother who was clearly not entirely conscious. Inuyasha's youkai half had taken over. And it appeared lively and blithe. Since the hanyou had been with traveling with him, Sesshomaru had not seen Inuyasha's youkai slash, dismember, or maim anything. Then again, the only others he had been around besides Sesshomaru were Kurama and his soldiers. Sesshomaru had been able to stop him from charging... Would he have the consciousness to make such coherent decisions if Sesshomaru was absent?

* * *

Hm. That was a lot.

Seems like they are finding their ground. The calm before the storm...

What do you think of the new characters? I wonder how important they will be in getting the brothers on their way. And what the Hell is up with the blue spirits?

Questions, comments, and suggestions! ^^

P.s.

If you haven't noticed, we have been updating every week on the weekends with pretty substantial chapters since we started writing the story.

Ja ne.


	10. I Care Not

"Hmmmm," The hanyou hummed his contentment as he rolled over, closer to his mate. His body curled around the lord's, his stomach pressed to the youkai's side as he shifted to rest his head on his mate's lap. He wrapped one hand beneath Sesshomaru's thigh and nuzzled his face against the silky fabric covering it. Inuyasha wished his other half hadn't worked so much. Or eaten so much. The combination made them both drowsy.

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed himself a sigh. How did Inuyasha's youkai become..._this_? The ever-stoic lord did not have this effect on things. At least, that had been his contented belief. "You smell faintly of others." He could also scent the freshness of river water on him. Inuyasha had to have been around those creatures all day for their scent to linger. How did the hanyou manage to integrate himself so quickly?

* * *

Nodding against the lord's leg, the hanyou opened his eyes to stare up at his mate and gave a brief summary of his other half's day. "Men. Work. Wo..man. Food."

* * *

"Hn. You seem pleased about this." Sesshomaru's frown grew. He'd managed to stay away until light had left the sky again. Time entirely to himself**—**and away from the hanyou. And yet he quite possibly felt more agitated then he had that morning. At this rate, he was going to die of a poisoned brain, blind to the indisputable wall between pure and tainted blood.

* * *

"Good food." Inuyasha shrugged, too relaxed to really care. His other half had fallen asleep quickly and when he took control, he found their body's exhaustion muddling his brain. Now, he only wanted his mate's company.

* * *

"The work must have been tedious." The youkai glanced down at Inuyasha speculatively. "Rest. I do not require sleep." This was very much the truth. Sesshomaru had slept more in the past week than he had in the past month. Sleeping seemed...more natural. Most likely, one of the side effects of a mating bond. What could be the benefits of such instinctual trust? It was positively hazardous to one's health.

* * *

With a short shake of his head, the hanyou reached one hand up and shifted his mate's clothing until he felt skin against his fingers. He then tugged at the fabric concealing his mate's chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the hand on his chest and back to the hanyou's face, never moving his head. "What is it?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned and grudgingly sat up. Both hands found the lord's chest and tugged at the cloth again, fingers stiff from holding an axe all day. "Off."

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

* * *

With a plaintive whine, the hanyou leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the lord's partially exposed chest. "Sleep. Touch.. Ing you.

* * *

The daiyoukai expelled a short breath. "And if I refuse?"

* * *

Ears lowered as he nuzzled his head against the underside of the lord's chin. "Pleasse?"

* * *

"I do not understand why you insist upon nude contact. Your other half cannot even _look_ at my naked form."

* * *

Being tired and not getting what he wanted had the hanyou scowling as he straightened. Forcing his muscles to move was not what he wanted to be doing, but he ignored the way they protested. Instead, he pressed his mate back until the lord was laid down on the straw.

Mouth gaping as he yawned, Inuyasha waited until he was finished before he lay down as well, throwing a leg over the lord's and curling his arm around a still clothed chest. After a moment of settling into the new position, head cushioned on his mate's chest, the hanyou closed his eyes. "Em.. Embarrass**—**ed. I'm.. Not."

* * *

"Clearly." Sesshomaru had never seen a being, having any semblance of a personality, that harbored less embarrassment than himself. "You should not abide so comfortably in my presence. I could easily kill you in your sleep."

* * *

Inuyasha made a noise resembling a grunt before he slipped his hand into his mate's kimono, finding comfort in the warmth of the skin against his fingers. "Won't though."

* * *

With a small, disbelieving huff, Sesshomaru glared at the ceiling. What ever became of the fear he once instilled? Inuyasha had never actually feared him, but he at least had never stayed his caution. "What makes you so certain?"

* * *

"Mates," The hanyou stated simply. Withdrawing his hand from the lord's side, Inuyasha rubbed an eye before deciding to tangle that hand in his mate's hair as he pressed his body flush against his brother's.

* * *

Of course. Why did he even bother to ask? When the hanyou's youkai was concerned, that one word, that one disconcerting state of being, was the answer to all.

His eyes darkened. "Mates are very capable of hurting each other."

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, ears drooping as he looked at his mate. _Field..._ Pressing forward, the hanyou stroked his tongue up the lord's throat as a sort of apology, wondering if they were thinking of the same thing.

* * *

Deep in thought, Sesshomaru absent-mindedly slipped his fingers through the hanyou's hair to rest along the nape of a warm neck. "The mating between our father and my mother... It was unnatural."

* * *

Inuyasha watched the youkai's face a moment before he dropped his cheek back down against his mate's chest, content with the contact. His curiosity was beating back a small portion of his sleepiness, but his eyes still closed as he spoke. "..Why?"

* * *

Absently stroking over the back of Inuyasha's neck with his thumb, Sesshomaru expelled quiet breaths through his nose. "Father's lands were under constant attack. He required a suitable mate to rule at his side. And, presumably, an heir with great strength. Over the long years of brutality, it grew time to unite two of the standing powers. My mother was a powerful and eligible demoness. And Father despised her." Sesshomaru smiled coldly with unamused malevolence. "Their partnership was arranged through desperate measures. It was all Father could do to ensure the safety of his lands. In the least, that is what he believed." The daiyoukai furrowed his brows, voice growing softer with the further churn of sickness in his gut. "He never intended to mate my mother. She was to aid in the protection of the lands**—**and bear a son. As always, she accomplished her tasks beautifully and with grace. Despite his firm loathing of her, my mother...was far worse than he could ever have imagined." _You and your human mother were not our father's only mistakes._ "She marked him selfishly and without permission, recieving no mark in return, no matter how far she drove her claws into his sanity. I am the result of a null bond. I was born and bred to take lives. Sesshomaru**—**_Killing Perfection_**—**is the name my mother bestowed upon me. Rather fitting for that point in time. I believe it becoming of me. For a child, however... No child in existence is able to live up to such a thing. Not even if it is his only purpose." The lord's mouth drew into a taut line, all semblance of mindlessness gone. He had said too much.

* * *

The hanyou listened closely, though he wasn't quite able to understand all that his mate said. The slight inflections of tone helped him to gather meaning. His mate wasn't happy. Brows furrowed, Inuyasha tried to think of a way to change that. Pushing himself up, he shifted his weight only slightly and was straddling the lord's waist. Contact made him feel better, he hoped it would have the same effect on his mate. Inuyasha leaned down, sliding his hands up the youkai's torso to his chest and then gently along his neck before his fingers were brushing through silvery hair. Thumbs resting on his mate's jaw and fingers surrounding pointed ears, the hanyou lowered his face and rubbed his cheek against the lord's. "You'rre... Perf.. Ect."

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed what might have been a short, dry laugh. "I am beginning to wonder." He focused on his brother's touch. The way those warm, weathered hands, tipped by sharp, lengthened claws, soothed his unblemished skin. The way that ashen hair blanketed his face when a soft cheek stroked his own, slowly and carefully. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru slipped a hand into his kimono and spread it fully open, pulling his arm from the sleeve and discarding it beside them.

* * *

Withdrawing a bit, the hanyou slowly dragged his tongue along the stripes which lined the cheek he'd just nuzzled. "You**—**are." Then his body slid down slightly, until he could comfortably rest his head on his mate's bare shoulder, ears flicking slightly against pale skin. Pressing his torso against the lord's, Inuyasha's hands remained entwined in silver hair as he enjoyed the warmth emanating from the body beneath his own. "Thanks.. You."

* * *

The youkai frowned minutely. "What?"

* * *

Not wanting to move anymore than needed, Inuyasha nodded at the lord's kimono, thinking his mate didn't understand why he was thanked. "Off. Thanks you."

* * *

"..Hn." The hanyou's youkai was indeed one of a kind. It could hardly speak and yet it expressed gratitude for the smallest gestures.

Inuyasha was snoring softly before the youkai realized he had _allowed_ the hanyou to fall asleep on top of him. Sesshomaru did not feel the need to sleep. The logical thing to do, considering this nonconsensual position, would be to set the hanyou aside and leave him to his own devices. A furred ear flicked him in the face when he attempted to shift the hanyou over. With narrowed eyes, the lord thrust his tongue into the soft inner shell and lathered the interior out of revenge. Inuyasha shivered and nipped The youkai's collar bone, just above the mating mark, before wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and nuzzling his face between pale pectoral muscles. Sesshomaru eventually decided that it was pointless to leave.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted slightly, but he didn't feel straw beneath his body. He was positive he'd fallen asleep last night in the hut.. Though, he'd almost slept by the river. If he opened his eyes, he'd know what he was laying on. But that was not a particularly appealing option. His muscles were still sore, he could feel the dull ache.

"Ugh**—**crap," He muttered sleepily. He had to _work_. And that thought had moved to the front of his mind, pushing away the mystery of what he was sleeping on. Slowly, painstakingly, the hanyou pushed himself up. His hands were on something warm and hard. He lifted one to rub his face then scratch his head and around his ears.

Finally, he opened his eyes. They went wide upon seeing his brother beneath him. Without thinking, Inuyasha slammed his fist down, punching the youkai in the gut in his surprise. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Sesshomaru gasped, eyes wide, and abdomen clenching. Inuyasha had just**—**

With a furious snarl, Sesshomaru took him by his throat, bodily threw him to the straw-less floor, and struck him across the face. The hanyou had been so peaceful only moments ago**—**practically radiating contentment. And now this. Again. The youkai refused to endure such sporadic treatment.

* * *

The back of his head throbbed from being cracked against the floor and his cheek stung as blood rushed to his face in anger. Inuyasha growled at the youkai, fists curling as he threw another punch at his brother, this one aimed at the lord's jaw.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught the hanyou by his wrist and slammed it into the floor, cracking a board. "Stop this at once," growled the youkai.

* * *

Growling in turn, Inuyasha relaxed his captured hand, the other moving beside him as he tried and failed to push himself up. "Fuck you! I didn't do anything!"

* * *

"You assaulted me, unprovoked!"

* * *

With a huff, the hanyou dropped himself back against the floor and glared at his brother, knowing he'd done exactly what he was accused of. "How the hell would you react**—**waking up _on_ someone and not remembering anything!? It ain't something I can get used to!" Inuyasha turned his head away with a growl, moving his glare to the lord's arm.

* * *

"I believed you had at least grown accustomed to _me_," Sesshomaru confessed with a clenched jaw. "When I awoke unexpectedly in your arms, I did not rip out your throat." Claws dug into the hanyou's wrist. "Your youkai falls into an irrational _depression_ when it does not receive my touch. Yet you can hardly stand the sight of me. What am I to do?" His eyes were hard. He truly had no idea what he was supposed to do. And now, he was stooping to ask for the opinion of his brother.

* * *

"I don't know! Okay? I just don't know.." Rolling his head back to look at his brother, the hanyou sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. His damn youkai got them into this mess and now it was trying to force them to act like willing mates. It didn't matter to him that they actually were though. The bond would be gone**—**hopefully soon**—**and he wouldn't have to deal with this _shit_ anymore. Scrubbing his free hand over his face, Inuyasha opened his eyes, scowling at his thoughts. "Look, I'll.. I'll try not to 'assault' you in the morning, but ya gotta tell me what happens at night**—**_everything_." He hated being unaware of what his youkai was doing. Only Sesshomaru knew what it did.

* * *

With a sharp exhale, Sesshomaru released the hanyou roughly and removed himself, moving to sit on the edge of the straw. "Fine."

* * *

Inuyasha sat up, absently rubbing his wrist before he realized he was naked. "Wha**—**I'm**—**ugh." He at least remembered his brother saying that his youkai like to sleep nude.. As fucked up as it seemed. Shaking his head and grumbling about his stupid youkai, he grabbed his hakama which were at the foot of the bed next to him and jerked them on. "What happened last night?"

* * *

"We spoke."

* * *

"About what?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou impassively. "Your youkai has difficulty speaking. Therefore, not a great deal is said. It is rather pathetic, actually. It wishes to learn."

* * *

"Huh..." Inuyasha stood up and glanced around until he spotted his haori. Stepping over to it, he tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Ya gonna teach it?" As he grabbed the clothing and pulled it on, he wondered if it would be able to talk in his head more if it learned to speak aloud.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed, narrowing his eyes. "Who do you think I am?" He rose to dress himself fully, considering that a reasonable answer.

* * *

"Whatever." The hanyou adjusted his clothes and looked toward the door before heaving a sigh and turning back to his brother. "Oi..."

* * *

"What." The youkai brushed straw off of himself with distaste.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to do this. "There's a hut. Off in that direction," He gestured vaguely. "There's a yellow cloth tied to a branch near it. Hana, the woman who lives there, wants to meet you. I don't get why, you're an ass. But uh, she's makin' fish tonight. She told me to say that you're welcome to stop by. I already told her ya wouldn't though."

* * *

Sesshomaru gave the hanyou a brief stare before turning and exiting the hut.

* * *

Over the span of the next several days, Inuyasha further integrated himself into the temporary life he had at this spirit world settlement. Work was nearly unchanging; start in the morning, endure the men's taunts and not slice the bastards open, listen to the endless drone of axes hacking at trees, punctuated with the crash as each fell. Where they worked changed only minutely in the few days Inuyasha had been helping. Some of the men were more tolerable than others, a few would talk to him. A smaller portion of that group were actually slightly kind. Mostly though, he was ignored. And that was fine by him.

He'd seen Akira once in passing, but they'd only exchanged a wave as they were both on their way somewhere. The hanyou had been headed to Hana's. She fed him each evening and each evening it was only her, Keiji, and Inuyasha. His brother never showed, but the hanyou knew he wouldn't. And he was happy with that**—**he got plenty of food and didn't have to deal with the youkai. Besides, Keiji was talking to him more now. The kid would probably go mute around the lord.

Things between Inuyasha and his brother had shifted slightly as well. The hanyou didn't freak out as much in the morning. In fact, he tried to leave as quickly as possible**—**after finding out what happened the night before. Sesshomaru kept saying they only spoke or his youkai had gone to sleep. Which meant no sex**—**which, in the hanyou's mind, was great. Other than a brief conversation in the morning and maybe on in the evening, depending on how much Inuyasha wanted to sleep, the two hardly spoke. He mentioned Hana one or twice more, upon the woman's insistence, but otherwise, their conversations were constrained to what his youkai did. The relative silence also meant they weren't fighting and the hanyou found that to be a slight relief; he didn't have the extra energy to waste on his brother and arguing with him.

On the fourth day that the hanyou was making his way from the forest to Hana's hut, he had company. The Yurei had returned and was bobbing contentedly beside him as he walked. It's shape fluctuated and it floated level with his head for a moment before dropping back down to ground level. Inuyasha pretty much ignored it, until it floated too near to his ears for comfort. Batting at it, he gave a low growl. "Don't even think about it."

It didn't go near his ears for the rest of the walk and it flashed out of existence when he was just a few feet from the entrance to Hanna's hut. Inuyasha looked around briefly before shrugging and closing the distance. He could already smell food, though he wasn't sure of what it was. Sliding the door open, the hanyou stepped inside. Hana said he didn't need to knock anymore. "Whatcha got cookin' tonight?"

* * *

"Nothing at all. I'm tired of cooking for your sorry behind." Hana knelt beside the same two pots, smirking to herself.

"Mom, don't tell him _that_," cried Keiji, almost frightfully. "He might leave..."

* * *

Inuyasha wiped some sweat from his face and looked between the simmering pots and Keiji. After a moment he gave an exaggerated sigh. "If that's the case, Hana, I guess I gotta go scrounge up some food somewhere else..." He took a step back, toward the door.

* * *

Keiji hesitated briefly with a slight quiver in his lip before bolting across the room to latch onto Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyashaaa... Wait, please, mom's making clams and potatoes. See, see?" He glanced from his mother's steaming pots and back to Inuyasha a couple times before looking up at Inuyasha pleadingly.

* * *

The hanyou raised a brow at the clinging kid before he gave a grin and used his free hand to ruffle ginger hair. "Don't worry, kid. I could smell it as soon as I walked in." He glanced toward Hana with a slight smirk. "Smells great, too."

* * *

Hana snorted, filling three bowls with potatoes and clams; shells still intact. "Darn right. Come on now, 'fore it gets cold."

* * *

Inuyasha let Keiji lead him to the hide they sat on to eat and plopped down next to the kid before taking a bowl from Hana. The food was steaming, so rather than dig into it, he looked toward the woman whom he'd taken it from. "Oi, ya finally give up on the bastard showin' up? 'Cause he ain't gonna."

* * *

Hana raised a brow and blew on a bite of potato to cool it. "What is the point of giving up on something while the opportunity is still just around the corner? It'll happen, or it won't. Whether I shut out the idea or not, life will still go on**—**Keiji, don't lick it out of the bowl."

Keiji tried to conceal a giggle, ending up with potato spit dribbling down his chin.

* * *

The hanyou laughed at the kid's antics and took a few bites before speaking. "Let 'im enjoy it. It's good after all," Maybe if he praised the food, Hana would relent a little.

* * *

Hana moved to flick some cold water at the both of them, then froze. The door had slid open, nearly soundlessly, to reveal a tall, striking youkai.

Sesshomaru stood in the door-way for a few moments, assessing the cramped hut. It was the same size as theirs, only mildly more furnished, making it appear smaller. Eyes flicking between Inuyasha and the strange hostess, Sesshomaru shut the door and was standing beside his brother after a mere two strides. He sat neatly in place, shifting his armor and mokomoko to accommodate his position on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha's good mood dissipated as soon as he realized his brother was there. His ears flicked in annoyance as he watched the lord sit beside him. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

* * *

"I was invited," said Sesshomaru cooly.

Hana could only sit there and blink, taking in the youkai's appearance. After only a few seconds, she could tell that these two were completely different. Their posture, their manner of speech, the way they dressed. Keiji nearly dropped his bowl when he set his sights on the youkai, so he set it down with slightly trembling hands, choosing to chance a small peek around Inuyasha at the one who was supposedly his brother.

* * *

"Yeah, well ya didn't actually have to show up." Inuyasha glowered unhappily before turning back to his food and stabbing at it angrily. "You coulda _at least_ knocked."

* * *

"_You_ did not knock, hanyou." Sesshomaru folded his legs and rested his single hand in his lap. "I was curious as to why you enjoy wasting your time here. At first glance, I cannot see why."

* * *

"Keh, I come here often enough**—**_she_," Inuyasha gestured at Hana. "Said I don't have to. And**—**wait, how'd you even know what I did?!"

* * *

"I watched you enter," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

* * *

The hanyou growled. "What the hell is your problem**—**why were ya watchin' me in the first place?"

* * *

Hana cleared her throat then, appearing a bit jostled. "Excuse me." She looked at Inuyasha with creased brows. "He called you...'hanyou'." The bowl she'd prepared for Sesshomaru rested on the floor beside her, forgotten.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked as he glanced at the woman before he spared a moment to glare at his brother. If the youkai cost him the only people around here who were actually kind to him... Golden eyes returned to Hana. "What about it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow. So this woman had not known about his brother. Did that have something to do with her accepting him so quickly?

"Is it true?" Hana's gaze was unblinking.

* * *

"..Yeah."

* * *

Looking at Inuyasha incredulously, Hana placed a hand slowly over her mouth. "I hadn't realized..."

* * *

His ears drooped slightly before his jaw clenched. Inuyasha set the bowl of unfinished food down and fisted his hands. "Yeah, I noticed." His voice was clipped and he refused to look at either Hana or Keiji as he stood up. It would be better to leave than deal with what they might have to say about him. Besides, he'd rather leave unaware anyway. "I won't bother ya again." After a brief glance at his brother, the hanyou turned toward the door. Hana and Keiji were good enough people; they didn't deserve to have him messing their lives up with his presence.

* * *

"Ah**—**" Hana's voice cracked.

The lord placed his hand on a knee, preparing to rise and follow his brother out of the stuffy home. This served the hanyou right, of course. He should know better than to become attached to a sense of belonging. For some, 'belonging' did not exist.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to movement, and Sesshomaru watched in mild surprise as the small woman got to her feet and rushed to the hanyou's side before he could reach the door, taking his hand in both of hers.

Hana squeezed the clawed hand firmly, eyes glistening. "No, Sweetness, that's not what I meant," she spoke quietly. "Keiji... Keiji is one too."

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at Hana and then to Keiji, ears flicking. The feeling his chest**—**he was familiar with it. It was a false hope that would lead him to believe someone cared, someone wanted him, someone could relate. And he'd fallen prey to the feeling before**—**he didn't want to again. But as he looked from the shy boy who had steadily grown comfortable around him to the petite woman before him, the hanyou had trouble denying the genuine sincerity of the pair. Still, he was reluctant to indulge in his hopes. "...Yeah?"

* * *

Hana nodded, still in a disbelieving trance.

Keiji, still sitting on the pelt, glanced at Inuyasha solemnly. "Is...that okay?"

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shifted to Keiji. He knew that look. Hell, he'd had that look on his own face more than once. Previous doubts fleeing, the hanyou's gaze softened a bit. The kid just wanted someone to accept him for what he was. "Yeah, Keiji." He smiled. "It's more than okay."

* * *

A slow smile spread across the boy's face, as well as Hana's. She patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and nodded toward where they were previously sitting. "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Following the woman back to the pelt and taking his seat, Inuyasha nodded his agreement as he picked up his food again. "Sure'd be nice."

* * *

Hana folded her hands in her lap, resolving to explain what she swore, as a mother, never to speak of again. "The reason those men torment him so**—**is because he is a hanyou." She reached over and tapped Keiji's cheek lovingly. "They think he is unnatural. An abomination."

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the three of them, feeling minutely uncomfortable.

Hana continued. "His father..." She swallowed. "His father was a mortal spirit. While I am not."

* * *

Inuyasha only played with his food, wanting something to fiddle with while he listened. "That mean you're youkai?"

* * *

"This world's equivalent, yes."

* * *

The hanyou gave a nod, unsure of what to say. Based on what Hana had told them, the men he worked with obviously didn't know he was a hanyou. All they knew was that he fucked his brother. With a mental sigh, Inuyasha glanced at the lord and wondered what he was thinking. He hated hanyou**—**now he was in a room with two of them. The thought nearly made Inuyasha grin. While he was hoping his brother was hating every minute of it, he also couldn't understand _why_ Sesshomaru hated half-breeds so much. But he probably never would. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted to understand the youkai anyway.

Pulling himself from his thoughts and turning his gaze back to Hana and Keiji, the hanyou tilted his head slightly. "So what are ya guys? I'm a inuhanyou," His ears flicked as emphasis and he decidedly ignored his brother. He was more curious about these two anyway.

* * *

"Ah," she nodded cheerfully. "An inuhanyou... You must have a better nose than I thought. I am actually a shadow youkai." She brushed midnight hair away from her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, but he didn't know what being a shadow youkai meant. As far as he was aware, he'd never come across something like that. Not wanting to seem anymore stupid than he felt**—**especially after acting like a kicked dog and almost leaving**—**the hanyou poked at his food a little more. "So... Do the men not like either of ya 'cause of that?"

* * *

Hana laughed dryly. "You could say that. But all of this should be directed toward _me_. After all, Keiji did not ask for this. It's no fault of his that the world doesn't accept my love." Her voice wavered. "Kurama is good to us. But there is not a lot he can do. The men are the worst. But everyone has their tiff with us. Most people would rather set our home alight than pass us in the street. When you bumped into me on my way through the settlement... I was frightened."

* * *

"Feh, ya didn't seem frightened to me." Inuyasha gave a slight smile. "Talked me into workin' after all." Maybe, if Sesshomaru weren't there, the hanyou would've admitted who Hana reminded him of. He might've confessed that watching her interact with Keiji reminded him of time with his own mother. But, in front of his brother, Inuyasha would never say something so personal.

* * *

"Yes, well, I've gotten used to holding my own," replied Hana with some satisfaction.

Sesshomaru gave his brother and the small female an unfriendly look, his agitation growing the more he listened. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke with a short rumble in his throat, startling Keiji into ducking back behind Inuyasha.

* * *

Ears twitching, Inuyasha turned to glare at his brother. "What?" He snapped, irritated that the youkai was interrupting his conversation.

* * *

The youkai's features shifted back to indifference but his calculating eyes bore into the hanyou without inhibition. "You would be coerced into manual labor by a stranger with a benevolent face, like a common mongrel looking to prostrate itself before the first creature with the promise of a meal? So this is why she feeds you. You are more pathetic that I previously believed."

* * *

Inuyasha growled and turned slightly to face his brother. "I didn't agree 'cause of the**—**I'm doin' it for the kid**—**so he doesn't have ta!" The hanyou made a vague gesture behind him at Keiji before resuming in his rant. "She offered to feed me after I agreed!" Folding his arms and clenching his fists, Inuyasha glowered at the youkai. "Tch, I know the idea of doin' something for anyone but yourself is new to ya, but it ain't to me. Selfish prick."

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the spat impertinence, pondering the hanyou's determination. "Why." His eyes were searching as he ignored the concerned glances from the woman and child. "Not a soul would have done the same for you."

* * *

"Exactly**—**no one did shit for me. Even after**—" **The hanyou shook his head roughly. His mother's death couldn't be brought into this. As far as he knew, nobody else was aware of the turn his life took after her passing. It needed to stay that way. "_He,_" Inuyasha nodded back to Keiji as he spoke with vehemence. "Deserves to know not everyone is as fucked up as you**—**some people _do_ care!"

* * *

"_You_ learned how to survive. _This boy_**—**is coddled. You should not interfere. Soon, you will leave this place, leaving the child with false hope. False hope can be fatal to the naïve. What he _must_ know, is to trust no one." Aside from animosity, something close to comprehension flitted across his face. "You were younger than this child when your mother expired, were you not?"

* * *

The hanyou growled, eyes narrowing. "Shut up**—**you don't have any right talkin' about her!" _Especially like that, bastard_. "I learned 'cause I _had _to. 'Sides, it's not like you stepped in to help," Inuyasha stated resentfully.

* * *

Hana flinched at the ferocity between them, extending a hand slowly in respite. "Boys**—**"

Sesshomaru rose abruptly with clouded eyes. His curiosity regarding this quaint little hut had been quelled. He'd seen and heard enough.

* * *

"What? Ya got nothin' else to say?" Inuyasha sneered as the youkai moved toward the door. "Fucking**—" **The insult died on his tongue as he recognized the swelling sensation of the Thing**—**his youkai**—**pressing into his consciousness. It was like the time in the forest, but it didn't last nearly as long; Inuyasha's vision went black in the next instant.

Issuing an assertive growl, the hanyou, with stripes now donning his cheeks and scarlet eyes, turned and latched onto the lord's hakama. "No." His claws pierced the fabric as he tightened his grip, preventing his mate from leaving him. "Stay."

* * *

Hana gasped and, wide-eyed, snatched Keiji away from Inuyasha, shoving him behind her, and bristling openly as Inuyasha's power spiked dramatically and his eyes flashed with an angry, intense red.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the claws embedded in his hakama. "_You_ being here informs me that I have already stayed beyond my intended amount of time," said the youkai dangerously.

* * *

Ears flickered toward a soft noise and the hanyou turned back around, eyes finding the odd, violet-eyed pair. Growling, he leaned toward them. He didn't understand why there were other beings in the hut. All he noticed was his mate leaving and, in that instant, had forgotten they were not in their own hut. Still, these creatures were the reasons why his mate wanted to leave. His growling increased in volume as he kept a tight grip on the lord's hakama, his other hand raised slightly, fingers curling as claws reached for the ones who'd offended his mate.

* * *

Keiji began to shake behind his mother as Hana backed cautiously into the wall, fully alert and utterly confused. This was the same Inuyasha she had come to know? She could feel the creature's energy and it felt nearly nothing like the gentle young hanyou. The realization that she would never be able to fight against him if he decided to turn on her, flooded her awareness.

Sesshomaru reached down and, with two fingers, stroked from the base of Inuyasha's throat, to the underside of his chin, tipping it upwards enough to force the hanyou to meet his unwavering gaze. "No," came the sharp, even response. "They are in your favor." Though true in his words, his voice was riddled with resentment of the fact.

* * *

The hanyou calmed slightly at the contact, eyes flicking toward the cowering pair before returning to meet his mate's stare. If Sesshomaru said they were favored, then they must be. Vaguely, he understood his other half liked these beings. But he couldn't bring himself to care that much. Inuyasha nodded as much as he could with his chin still tilted and let the hand that had been reaching toward the others go to his mate's wrist. Gently, he removed the fingers from his throat and brought the pale underside of the lord's wrist to his mouth. Slowly, the hanyou dragged his tongue along the lightly veined skin and over bold stripes. "Mate," He said with a smile, raising his gaze to the youkai's.

* * *

Hana's jaw fell slack as she viewed closely the display before her. Those heated looks exchanged, the strange touches and daring work of a tongue, that single word, mixed in with a growl and uttered with deep affection. Between brothers who, to all appearances, despised each other. What the _Hell_ was going on here? "I**—**I don't understand," she whispered, meeting the cool gaze of the elegant youkai.

"And you never will," the lord declared dismissively. "Shall I inform him that he is no longer welcome?"

Eyes still unblinking and uncomprehending, Hana shook her head. "No. I may not understand...but that is hardly cause for me to refuse him. He is welcome for as long as you both choose to stay. And," she swallowed "so are you."

The daiyoukai glanced between the mother and the firmly held child, briefly envisioning his brother in the same position. Though the vision did not keep. In all the times he had seen Inuyasha as a child, not once did the boy cower for his life. Not even when his mother was still of the living. Natural-born courage, he supposed, had been gifted to his hanyou brother. Whether it heightened his chances at survival or presented more danger, Sesshomaru did not know. When Inuyasha was concerned, courage became brash arrogance. So it was likely the latter.

Sesshomaru ghosted his claws over Inuyasha's ears before presenting the pair with his back. "I see." The youkai stepped forward then stopped. "...Perhaps he will alleviate a portion of your confusion when he next presents himself." He paused, deigning to show the youkai woman his eyes. "If you fear him, he will withdraw completely."

With that, he took the final stride to the door. "Come, Inuyasha."

* * *

Placated momentarily by the light play over his ears, the hanyou glanced from his mate to the others with slight curiosity. But at the commanding tone to his mate's call, he growled, lip curling to further expose lengthened fangs. His mate could not tell him what to do so casually, and in front of others. It was a challenge to the dominance the hanyou had established. Standing with fists clenching at his sides, he realized it would not be in his other half's best interest for him to take his mate before these creatures, to have them watch as he expressed his claim over the youkai. No.. His other half liked these creatures, he could sense that much. Instead, crimson eyes bore into the lord as the hanyou stalked forward. Without a glance back, Inuyasha took hold of his mate's wrist tightly and jerked the door open before walking out, pulling the lord along with him.

* * *

Elongated claws cut into Sesshomaru's wrist as he was bodily dragged, to his surprise, from the hut. Recovered from his moment of pause, and already stepping foot onto the main bridge of the wooden skeletal structure, the youkai halted with a posture of steel, lip curling with rediscovered indignation as the hanyou's claws cut further into his skin. "What do you think you are doing."

* * *

Inuyasha paused, turning enough to glare over his shoulder as he gave another tug. "Come."

* * *

"Your reasoning." The hanyou was certainly not tugging him in the direction of their hut.

* * *

"Now." He started moving again, his hold on his mate tight as he went. After several moments of silence, the hanyou glanced over his shoulder. "...Bath."

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, then, releasing his breath, resigned to the idea and allowed himself to be lead to the river.

* * *

Inuyasha moved through the settlement and then through the short bout of forestry quickly, loosening his grip only slightly. Once upon the river's bank, the hanyou stopped, eyes flicking between the wrist he was holding and his mate's eyes before he released the lord and began shedding his clothing.

* * *

When the hanyou released him, the youkai immediately withdrew a good ten paces, quickly examining his abrasioned wrist before removing his fixings and garments and placing them neatly in the concealed bough of a tree. Lily-white skin fully exposed to the evening air, Sesshomaru entered the river farther upstream, presenting his backside to anything, or anyone, downstream.

* * *

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly as he watched his mate, letting his own clothing drop to the ground in a careless pile while the lord arranged his elsewhere. As soon as the youkai set foot in the water, the hanyou was following after him, moving forward until he could touch his mate. The same mate who had tried to undermine him before strangers, and who seemed to lack any desire to be in his presence**—**if the distance the youkai had just tried to put between them was any indicator.

Lengthy claws found pale flesh at the lord's hips and dug in as Inuyasha jerked his brother back against his body. The hanyou's mouth met his mate's shoulder, fangs grazing skin lightly before he bit down. Only enough to taste the slight tang of blood. He had enough of his senses about him so the incident in the field would not be repeated, but he needed to reaffirm his dominance.

* * *

The youkai growled, snapping his jaws beside the hanyou's ear as thick fangs pierced his shoulder. Inuyasha's body, resembling a pillar, held firm against his own, served as leverage for the biting claws. "I believed a simple bath to be your intent," said Sesshomaru, his voice low and grim.

* * *

He waited a moment longer before releasing the youkai's shoulder, then his tongue was stroking up pale skin, collecting the beads of blood that dripped from the wound. "Mate." The hanyou shifted his hips, pressing his rising cock against the lord before pulling the youkai's body closer to his own. "Now."

* * *

The youkai felt a chill rise to his skin upon contact with his brother's tongue. Feeling the hanyou stiffen behind him, the rod of flesh sliding up his water-licked cheek-hearing the gruff command so close to his ear-molten gold eyes, accentuated by the moonlight and sheening with ice, flicked to the side, locking with Inuyasha's. "No."

* * *

Ears laying back in annoyance, the hanyou persisted and slid one hand from the lord's hip to the curve of his ass, dipping it into the water on the way. Fingers wedged their way between pale cheeks, pressing against the lord's entrance as Inuyasha paused his advances momentarily. "Why?"

* * *

Eyes and fang flashing, Sesshomaru whirled around, snatching the hand prodding at his entrance, and forced the hanyou back until the youkai was able to shove him against the bank. Sesshomaru held the hanyou in place, studying him quickly in cold speculation and blatant defiance.

_Why? _He did not know why. The feeling in his gut had emerged so suddenly. This...wretchedness. Throughout his time in that youkai woman's hut, his insides churned, leaving him deeply unsettled. Sesshomaru was so unprepared for this onslaught of unfamiliar nerves, he would not stand to be dominated**—**to be pinned to the ground, relinquishing any and all control. A justifiable position it was; however, the threat of such confines had caused every part of his being to recoil. Feelings such as these, unleashed by his time spent with Inuyasha, and by his acquaintance with the miniature hanyou**—**the acknowledging of anything beyond what was necessary**—**had long been repressed.

"_Not everyone is as fucked up as you-some people _do_ care!_"

Sesshomaru growled at the recurring recollection. There was no reason to remember this. Inuyasha had been right, after all. The youkai was unlike any other. And with that, it simply was not in his nature to care.

And now, his body would do whatever it could to refill the cracks emerging in his lifetime of mental desensitization and enhancement. Devoid of control, this task would be impossible. The youkai's face grew distant while long, lithe fingers slid beneath the hanyou, pressing against that taut, puckered ring of muscle.

* * *

Both surprised and shocked by the lord's reaction, the hanyou lay pliant beneath him. Unsure of his mate's motives, Inuyasha hesitated to retaliate. The youkai had denied his advances, but there was still a small hope that his mate had changed his mind. That thought fled when he felt a pressure against his entrance. Body going rigid, the hanyou stared at his mate with wide-eyes. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen. Sesshomaru was supposed to be worthy of his trust. But the youkai was doing something that had never happened to this form. That never _should_ happen.

Stolen memories were trying to reemerge, to overwhelm the portion of the hanyou's mind which held them hostage. He fought against the onslaught of all his other half had felt and experienced, trying to suppress them and fearing such memories could trickle back to their original owner, his other half.

The spell that kept him still and tense against the river bank, too focused on an internal battle to stop his mate's actions, was broken when he felt the pressure increase until the finger had pushed passed tight muscles and entered him. _No._ He had to stop it. Fury boiled his blood and one hand wrapped itself around the lord's throat as a snarl tore its way free of his mouth. Inuyasha's other hand shot to the youkai's only arm and jerked the invading finger away as the hanyou threw his weight forward, rolling them. Pressing his mate into the river bank, Inuyasha leaned over the pale, prone body. Claws pressed into skin and the hanyou could feel a pulse beneath the pads of his fingers as he clutched the vulnerable column of flesh tighter. In his other hand, the lord's wrist was also forced against the ground. Trembling from both anger and restraint, Inuyasha snarled down at his mate, jaws snapping.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart rate leapt, pounding in his heaving chest as they rolled, their harsh stop shoving the lord into the bank and beneath the hanyou. His blood seared and pulsed through his neck where clawed fingers constricted around his airway. His lone hand was gripped too tightly to be used in alleviation of the pressure. Pain twisted the previous clarity in his eyes. Sesshomaru thrashed against the binding hold, spots obscuring his vision when the hanyou proceeded to slam his head into the ground. The youkai gasped for a breath that did not come, utilizing his remaining lung functions to choke out words that held none of his calm, cool baritone. "Re**—**lease...me**—**" He rasped, eyes stinging, the tang of blood on his tongue.

* * *

Fingers tightened to cut off the noise being made by the one beneath him. The hanyou could easily finish it, vanquish the one who summoned the memories he'd buried. It would be better for his other half that way... But a single word was thrumming through his being and beating away the thoughts of blood and death. _Mate_. Along with the pulsing sensation radiating from his shoulder, the hanyou's grip slowly began to slacken. _Mate_. Slowly coming back to himself, Inuyasha blinked down at the lord, his gaze sluggishly moving to the still captured wrist in his grasp. _Mate_. Claws withdrew from punctured skin, blood clinging as he slid his hand down the youkai's arm. _Mate_. The bloodied thumb which had pressed into the lord's windpipe now gently stroked the skin as he listened to the youkai take deep, wheezing breaths. _Mate_. Enough of the hanyou's body was pressed against the lord's to keep him immobile. Inuyasha moved the hand that had been restraining the lord's arm over a pale, blood-dotted chest before sliding his red-coated claws into the youkai's hair, fingers threading into silver. The hanyou leaned down, closing his eyes as his lips brushed the lord's. "Mate."

* * *

"...You...you thrice-damned, _vile_ hanyou," Sesshomaru whispered past the burn in his throat. His neck had been released, but still, he was suffocating. Trapped beneath a wretched body. "...Off," he breathed. "*Get off!*" His roar echoed through the trees, ringing in his own ears.

* * *

Ears flattened and the hanyou nearly withdrew. The last time**—**in the field**—**when he'd done as told, the consequences were unwelcome. Now though, he would stay close and try to fix the problem before it could fester. "Pleasse... Mate**—**sorrry..." Leaning down to lick his mate's neck, Inuyasha's hand dropped down to the mark the youkai bore on his chest and fingers gently rubbed circles into the area.

* * *

No. "I was indeed correct." A harsh smile graced his lips. "I care not. That agonizing energy of the spirits should have poisoned _your_ blood. That sacred arrow should have remained embedded within your heart. You should have parished with the plague, surrounded by the putrid stench of your own black bile, just as your mother did**—**No." The daiyoukai's face was cruelly withdrawn. Sesshomaru might as well have been informing a complete stranger that he found the shade of his kimono distasteful. "You should have aborted yourself while still a parasite within the womb." This time, Sesshomaru easily ignored the hanyou's touch. All sensation was shoved far beneath his mask, leaving a gaping, black and empty space in between. Now this**—**_this_**—**was how it once was. Calmly, the youkai pushed Inuyasha's hand aside. When the hanyou remained frozen in place, no affliction could be found in Sesshomaru's face when the youkai lord slid his hand up the hanyou's chest, around his shoulder, and gripped Inuyasha by the back of his neck like a vice and threw him to the side. Not bothering to inspect the state of the hanyou, Sesshomaru stood and turned in a single motion. Gathering his belongings, the youkai left Inuyasha on the riverbank.

* * *

Cast aside, the hanyou stared at his mate from where he'd tumbled onto his ass in the river. His tongue felt like lead as the youkai began departing and his limbs were frozen. He couldn't do anything. No matter how much he wanted to... He was incapable.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he sat, alone in the river, skin beginning to chill. The lord had long since gone. But the hanyou, nearly paralyzed, found himself only able lift one hand, to move shaking fingers until they touched his chest. Why did it hurt there? He'd never felt something like this... It had always been his other half's emotions and those didn't affect him, not with this intensity. This pain, throbbing with the beat of his heart, was his own. It was not the adrenaline pumping rage or the slow-burning lust he normally felt. This was new, foreign, crippling.

Hand clutching his chest, the hanyou slowly rose and stumbled his way to his clothing. Numbly, he pulled the fabric over his wet skin, knowing his other half would not want to awaken naked. The hanyou moved slowly and unaware.

Inuyasha crept to the wood line, his mate's scent was there... It seemed to burn his nose. His mate said... Crimson eyes closed as Inuyasha slumped against a tree. He had deluded himself. Lied to himself. The youkai did not wish for his company nor want the intimacy that the hanyou expected to come with being mated. The knowledge ached, twisting through his body and spiraling a new agony in his heart. His mate... Wished him gone. _Dead_. The hanyou shuddered, recalling the lord's cold indifference. He thought that things had changed; they had talked and slept comfortably together. He thought.. His mate was happy.

Ears fell limp against his hair. The youkai wasn't happy**—**or even close. Maybe he could be though. The hanyou stared down at the ground, realizing he was the problem. What just happened.. Maybe it couldn't be fixed, but Inuyasha at least knew how to not make it worse. His other half and his mate could seek the lord's arm and.. Break the bond. Jaw clenching, the hanyou started up the tree he was leaning against. The bond was only hurting them and if things could not be sorted out by the time it was to be broken, then he had no choice but to allow it to happen.

Settling in a branch, the hanyou felt broken himself. Everything he had tried to fix ended up in more pieces. If he continued this way.. Even his other half could be affected. He had to stop. That was the only option. Everything was out of his control now. Eyes closing, the hanyou reclined as much as he could, resigning himself to the decision that made his chest ache.

* * *

After a time, the image of the moon and the surrounding stars were burned into his eyes. Sesshomaru had finally managed to cease his aimless pacing. But the stillness required something to focus on**—**something to remove his focus from all else.

The youkai could not discern the amount of time he'd studied the sky but he found his feet moving again, of their own accord. They'd begun moving when his mind had been too focused on staving off sensation and reflection to stop them. Shrouded by the shadow of a tree, the youkai stood across from the hut. The hanyou was clearly not within its walls. But something else had been inside.

Whatever had been inside the hut was long gone by the time Sesshomaru entered. But a lingering stench hung in the air. The daiyoukai wrinkled his nose, frowning at the wall above the pile of straw bedding. Old, coagulated blood stained the wall where it had rolled downward in excessive droplets, disappearing into the edge of the straw. Pinned to the wall by a rusty dagger were the savagely cleaved remains of a male animal's genitalia. Strangely, it smelled of semen that did not belong to the castrated animal.

Sesshomaru lowered himself to sit against the opposite wall, facing the gruesome display. It sagged pathetically by a thin piece of skin, he noticed, embellishing the genitalia as a whole, unaltered prize, firm in its purpose.

* * *

Alright. Soooooo, this week was vacation. We wrote some extra. And we thought you might like to have it.

That said, we have to go back to school this week and it is going to suck. So please shower us with reviews so we will be more eager to write. ^^

Those of you who make an effort to give us helpful reviews, thank you! We adore you wonderful people.

Enjoy. Questions, comments, and suggestions.

Ja ne.


	11. Dead Heart

Sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of leaves danced across the hanyou's face, slowly waking him. He groaned as he sat up, back stiff from laying against the trunk of the tree**—**wait. Inuyasha looked around rapidly, trying to discern why he was.. At the river. Last he remembered... He and his brother were arguing at Hana's. And then**—**his youkai**.**

"Fuck," Jumping from the tree, the hanyou scented the area. The youkai had been here, but that didn't tell him much. "Damn it." Inuyasha wasted no time leaping into the woods and rushing toward their shared hut. If the lord wasn't there... He'd just have to find him before doing anything else. If something had happened to Hana or Keiji because his youkai came out...

Inuyasha shook his head. They _had_ to be fine. Sesshomaru _had_ to know. But more importantly, the hanyou _had_ to find out.

By the time he reached the hut, he knew his brother was inside. Releasing a relieved breath, he slid the door open, stomping in a few steps before he was assaulted with a rather repulsing scent. "What the Hell happened las**—**the fuck**—**what's _that_?" His eyes found the genitalia stabbed into the wall above the bed and he stopped, grimacing at the display.

* * *

Sesshomaru, still propped stiffly against the wall, did not bother to acknowledge the hanyou with his gaze. There was no point in ignoring him completely, for once again, Inuyasha remembered nothing. He would not understand the youkai's hostility. Still, Sesshomaru was hardly in a fair mood. And resentment began to seep back into his speech. "It is exactly as it appears."

* * *

Inuyasha turned to face his brother, brow quirked. "You do it?" Even for the youkai, that was weird. "No," He waved a hand with a shake of his head. "I don't care. What happened at Hana's? ...Did my youkai hurt anyone?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the piece of flesh silently, wondering, with annoyance, how the hanyou could jump to the conclusion that _he_ was responsible for this deranged, mounted display. A muscle jumped in his jaw. "No," he said, involuntarily examining the faint punctures in his wrist, so as not to remain fixed on the repugnant mess of the wall. "You left them unscathed."

* * *

The hanyou ran a hand over his face, letting out a relieved breath. "Good..." He muttered before dropping his hand and taking an inquiring step closer to his brother. "Oi, what happened after that? And why'd**—**" Eyes following the slight motion of the lord's wrist, Inuyasha caught sight of the scratches. "What happened to ya?"

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, the youkai slipped his hand into the sleeve of his kimono. "After you departed from the hut, you stalked to the river to bathe." Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as though he were deeply enthralled by the stiff rivulets if sap in the corner. "You will be late."

* * *

"Fuck," Inuyasha stepped toward the door, his mind too overwhelmed to contemplate everything within it. "Wait." His jaw clenched as he glanced at the ground. "Did.. They say anything about my youkai.. Or me?"

* * *

Why not speak of disgust, terror, and banishment? Why not ensure that his brother never crossed paths with them again? It would have been so incredibly simple. "...She refuses to cast you out."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, he probably had a lot of explaining to do when he saw Hana and Keiji next. With a sigh, he turned to the door, ignoring the flesh pinned to the wall. He had nothing more to say to his brother and it wasn't like the youkai seemed to be in a very conversational mood anyway. Not that he ever was. Besides, he would be late if he lingered much longer.

Without saying anything or sparing his brother a glance, the hanyou left the hut and headed to the forest. He kept an eye out for Hana or Keiji, just in case. He couldn't deal with them just yet... He didn't even know to say. His youkai just _had_ to take control minutes after he'd been accepted for his mixed blood. If Hana didn't want him around her son... Inuyasha would understand.

He ended up being slightly late anyway. He got scornful, annoyed glances from the other men as he grabbed an axe and went to work. The man he had first spoken to came over to him, bitching about how he wouldn't tolerate tardiness from some faggot trying to sneak a peek at the men who were actually doing their part. The second male he'd talked to came over then too. He spoke to the first who then grudgingly returned to his own work. After a brief exchange with male number two**—**Inuyasha still didn't feel like asking his name**—**they both went about their own business.

The hanyou worked until the day was called, continuously ignoring the rest of the men as he contemplated what to do once he went to see Hana. Would Keiji be there? What had the kid thought seeing his youkai? Would he even stand to be in the same room? And then the kid's mother. He doubted Hana really wanted him around after last night... He didn't even know what had happened before he left. Maybe he would just explain himself and leave. Inuyasha saw no reason to force Hana to tell him to get out.

And now, standing on the wooden bridge, in sight of the hut containing the only two people in this place he could consider 'friends,' Inuyasha found himself frozen. Could he really do this? Fists clenched. Of course he could. All he had to do was tell Hana that he wouldn't come around anymore. He'd just say how he had no control over his youkai and that he never meant to let them see that side of him.

Slowly, he stepped forward and cautiously rapped on the door. "...Hana?"

* * *

"Inuyasha?" There was a pause. "Don't tell me you've gone shy, come on in."

* * *

The hanyou cleared his throat and slid the door open enough to take a single step inside. "Uh.. Keiji here?"

* * *

Hana glanced up from her cooking. "No, he's outside playing. But he'll be back."

* * *

Stepping the rest of the way inside, he slid the door shut, but stayed just in front of it. "About last night.."

* * *

She sighed, placing the lid over a pot. "Inuyasha, if you are going to stand by the door like a stranger, you are not getting any of this."

* * *

"...I'm not staying. I just came by to say that.. I'm sorry about whatever happened last night. I don't remember anything**—**but, if you could fill me in... That'd be great." Arms crossed into his sleeves as he shifted his feet.

* * *

Spoon in hand, she rested her fist on her hip. "Inuyasha, get your ridiculously red ass over here and sit down before I turn you over my knee," ordered Hana with a small bite in her voice. "We'll have a talk."

* * *

Ears fluttered slightly before the hanyou was sulking over to the hide and sitting in the same seat he'd taken every other afternoon. He'd nearly uttered a 'yes, ma'am' at Hana's tone. Instead, he chewed his lip, waiting for a reaming or something equally as bad from the woman.

* * *

"Now." She slid a heaping bowl over to him. "If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not." She shook her head with a small frown. "Your face is riddled with guilt. It's unbecoming of a brash young man like yourself."

* * *

Inuyasha poked at the food before looking at the woman. "You're really not upset? I mean.. Whatever I did**—**I get it if ya don't want me around, Keiji especially.."

* * *

Hana shook her head quickly. "Goodness, no. We were only...a bit startled, that's all. I didn't understand**—**I still don't. I believe we both need...a lot of clarification. Will you oblige me? I'm sure you would prefer talk about this without Keiji listening."

* * *

"Yeah..." The hanyou swallowed heavily. "I'll tell ya whatever I can... I don't understand it all either though."

* * *

Hana nodded thoughtfully. "I had planned on apologizing to you, you know. For forcing you to invite your brother. You seemed to really dislike him. He caused you quite a bit of distress."

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged, "We've never gotten along. And... My mother is kinda a sore spot. The bastard shouldn't have brought her up." He huffed, looking down at his bowl and realizing he'd never really talked to anyone about his life. Kagome didn't know that much about him... No matter how much she asked, he just couldn't talk to her.

* * *

"Uh-huh..." Hana thought it would be best not to press that subject. She had already seen the look on his face when his brother spoke. "And he doesn't like that you are a hanyou either?" With every word, she seemed to grow more confused.

* * *

"Nah. Thinks I'm just our ol' man's mistake. He says he hates human**—**though he's got a girl livin' with him**—**anyway, he's just a prissy jackass..."

* * *

"Hm.. I can understand why you dislike him so much. So... The thing that happened to you." Hana scooted closer as though she was delving into a huge secret. "What was that? You were so... You acted nothing like yourself. Your eyes were red and you were like power incarnate. You looked at Keiji and me as though we were some sort of threat, all of a sudden."

* * *

Inuyasha scratched around his ear, avoiding eye contact for a moment. "That.. Was my youkai. It's... Like a different person. I can't control it at all." His shoulders slumped slightly. "It's made me... Do a lot of things that I never wanted to." The hanyou's ears flicked slightly. Why was it this easy to talk to her? As he lifted his gaze to meet Hana's, he found himself wanting to tell her more. Jaw clenching, Inuyasha looked away again. He didn't talk to people about his life and he had never _wanted_ to. And now, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"Wow," she breathed, trying to imagine herself in the same position. Not only was this boy a hanyou. He also had a whole other side that was impossible for him to control. As far as Hana knew, Keiji had nothing like that. She considered Inuyasha's behavior. What exactly did he not know about his own actions? "When you became..._like that_**—**you were guarded against everything except for your brother. You went from cursing his name, to beaming at the sight of him. But it wasn't just you who acted differently. Your brother," she nodded assuredly at the recollection. Though she'd been frantic at the time, she reflected upon the entire scene with acute clarity. When Inuyasha changed, the air between the two was not nearly as thick as it had been before. "His tone was...not as harsh. He looked at you more. You nearly lunged for Keiji and me...but he stopped you with a simple touch. He told you that we are in your favor and you listened without question. His touch**—**which was surprisingly gentle... Well, sorry Hun, but you enjoyed it. And you went on to lick his arm. And...you called him 'Mate.'" Hana tilted her head curiously.

* * *

Inuyasha blushed slightly at what Hanna told him. The lord never told him the intricacies of what his youkai did, it was always just generalizations. To know how... Single-minded his youkai was, how focused on his brother it was. It was unsettling. "Yeah... I, uh, got drunk off my ass one night. My youkai ended up taking control and.. It sought my brother out. Dunno why..." The hanyou twisted his fingers, tapping his claws against his palms. "But, it... Fucked him. We marked each other. Now, we're mated and stuck with each other until we can break the bond."

* * *

Hana's brow shot skyward for a second as she processed what was likely Inuyasha's greatest shame, before uncertainty and a touch of sadness washed over her face. They were brothers. They were both male. And they clearly did not know how to treat each other. But... "Are you sure you want to do that?" They both were marked. That meant... "What about him? Does your brother want this?"

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sure! The bastard doesn't want m**—**this! He chained me up like some _mutt_ so his consult could figure out what the Hell to do!" Inuyasha looked down with a tense jaw, ears flicking. In a quieter voice, he continued, still not looking at the woman. "Neither of us wants this. Its only my youkai.."

* * *

Hana considered this for a moment, not finding it hard to believe the resentment he held for his brother. Harshness and rigidity appeared to be in the elder brother's nature. "What would you do if he wanted to stay this way?" Hana bit her lip and shot the hanyou an apologetic look. Normally, she was not so intrigued by relationships that had nothing to do with her. Hell, Inuyasha was one fleeting figure in her very long life. It was not her place to pry this much

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth but hesitated. What would he do? What _could_ he do? His brother was a lord... The possible outcome of this situation hit the hanyou hard. Even as arrogant as he was, he knew if the youkai truly wanted to stay mated... It wouldn't be any trouble for him to chain his brother up again, to keep him chained like a dog. Their positions could be easily reversed; Inuyasha might have had to suffer the humiliation of his brother fucking him, however many times the lord desired. And, since his youkai wanted to be mated... Inuyasha would be helpless. Two against one. He could've been nothing more than the lord's sex toy. _I still could be..._ What if all Sesshomaru wanted was to get his arm back? Their bond could just be used as an excuse**—**leverage over the hanyou, it had affected him before, after all. He could be screwed, in every sense of the word. "I... Don't know..."

* * *

Hana hummed thoughtfully, eyeing Inuyasha's untouched food, then turning her attention to the door as Keiji wandered in. Slowly, Keiji made his way over to where Inuyasha was and sat down at his side, facing him. He fidgeted as he stared at Inuyasha, having been wondering something all day. For a child, a lingering question was as urgent as a full bladder. "Brothers fight a lot. Do they lick each other a lot too?"

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, looking at Hana pleadingly. What the Hell was he supposed to say? If he lied, he might not look so weird. If he was honest, the kid would definitely think he was weird.

* * *

"Keiji," Hana cracked an amused smirk, "let Inuyasha eat so he can go about his business." Keiji nodded, lowering his eyes in disappointment

* * *

Feeling more than awkward, the hanyou picked at his food though he couldn't deny his body's need for it. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Keiji looking at him and his ears flicked. _Damn kid.._. Huffing lightly, Inuyasha turned to the boy and spoke through a mouth half-full of food. "No, they don't. But don't ask about me and the youkai... 'Sides. We're only _half_-brothers." Focus returning to his food, Inuyasha knew he was only trying to make himself feel better about their situation than convince the kid of anything.

* * *

Keiji smiled, nodding his understanding, however incomplete it may be. "Your half-brother is _way_ scarier than you," the kid declared as though it might cheer a Inuyasha up. In truth, Keiji had been fearful of both of them the night before. But he didn't want Inuyasha to know that.

* * *

"Tch, I can be scary too." Inuyasha stated indignantly. Then he realized Keiji already knew that and began to regret his words. Maybe he should try to think before talking.. He' been told, repeatedly, he didn't do nearly enough of the former.

* * *

Keiji shook his head determinedly and wrapped his arms around his knees, slumping into Inuyasha's side. "_I'm_ not scared."

* * *

The hanyou was still for a moment before dropping one hand to Keiji's head, ruffling ginger hair as he smiled. Between Hana's reassurances and Keiji's lasting comfort around him, Inuyasha felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. "That's good to hear, kid." The hanyou fisted his hand, rubbing his knuckles against Keiji's head. "Tough, ain't ya?"

* * *

Keiji grinned, scrunching an eye against the knuckles grinding into his head. "Yeah."

* * *

"You will come back, won't you?" Hana watched the two of them interact warmly. "I wouldn't want you to leave without at least saying goodbye."

* * *

Hand lifting from the kid's head, it curled back around his bowl as he looked to Hana. "'Course," Now that he knew they would still have him, Inuyasha planned to continue his visits. He gave a slight smirk. "So long as your cookin' don't get any worse."

* * *

Hana's brow twitched. "I do believe a hardy helping of mealworms might serve to realign your spoiled taste buds."

* * *

Inuyasha quickly raised a hand in surrender. He couldn't lose the only consistent meal he got in a day**—**or have it reduced to worms. "Oi, don't go gettin' cruel on me now."

* * *

Hana snorted lightly then broke into a smile. "We'll see."

* * *

Smiling in turn, the hanyou shifted slightly to get more comfortable. But the darkening world beyond the hut caught his attention. The deal between his youkai and the lord expire each day with the sunset... "I oughta go now." He couldn't risk staying with Hana and Keiji too late.

* * *

"Yes, go get yourself some rest. And say hello to your charming brother."

* * *

Standing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Lookin' forward to that..."

With a wave and a slide of the door, the hanyou left. He paused where he normally turned to go to the river, contemplating whether or not he really wanted to soak in the cool water. If he didn't.. He only had the hut he shared with his brother to go back to.

"River it is," He muttered as he tromped down the same path he had taken before. Lingering in the river, Inuyasha didn't notice the paler hue his skin had taken on or the tiny bumps now riddling his flesh until he was nearly shivering. He'd been too lost in his thoughts of what would happen between he and his brother during this trip and what might occur after the lord's arm was retrieved.

Climbing out of the water he found the night air not to be as warm as he would've liked. But the hanyou ignored it as he tugged on his hakama. His wet, freshly scrubbed haori remained off as he started back to the hut he shared with his brother.

Now standing before the entrance of the hut, Inuyasha straightened before sliding the door open and stepping inside.

* * *

After a long while in the rancid, offensive company of the mysterious, sagging piece of flesh, Sesshomaru dislodged the dagger and tossed it, along with its bounty, into the swamp, leaving the wall morbidly stained. The decision to remove it had been made rather slowly. Actually, he'd nearly forgotten how out of place it was, after looking at it for so long. Something...whether it involved the hanyou, the damned sick exploit on the wall, or both**—**was not right. Truly, it bothered him.

* * *

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and his eyes went to the wall above the straw. Even though it was gone, the scent lingered. With a sigh, the hanyou looked at the rest of the hut, pausing when his gaze fell on his brother. "Ya been here all day?" The youkai normally left, but today, he was sitting in the same position as when Inuyasha had left.

* * *

Was it nearly dark already? The youkai had meant to stay out longer than the mere seconds it took to dispose of the genitals. But apparently he'd wandered back inside. How irksome. His current lack of intent was maddening, in the least. The youkai had nowhere to purposefully go. He was expected to wait; like a commoner awaiting his turn for an audience with the figure of power. Every day spent here, the youkai grew more uncomfortable in his skin. And the hanyou... Before, it had been easy to ignore his brother**—**to shove him aside. The youkai nearly growled. But he found himself looking towards the hanyou more often than was necessary. Not to scorn...but to absorb what he saw. Sesshomaru reached for the portal fastened around his neck. Surely, he would not survive this. "...Hn."

* * *

The hanyou shrugged and wandered closer to the bed. "I shoulda asked Hana about gettin' some new straw..." He gave the pile a nudge with his foot. It didn't seem too bad, though he could still see dried blood on the far edge of it. Crouching, Inuyasha sifted through the pile and separated a chunk which contained the blood. He removed a little more than necessary just to be sure and made a quick trip out of the hut to toss the soiled mess over the side of the bridge.

Damp haori still slung over his shoulder, Inuyasha moved back inside to the chair and draped the red fabric over it. He didn't mind being bare-chested around his brother. It was just being completely naked with the youkai around that he found unsettling**—**less so when he remembered taking off his clothes though.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou leave and return to the hut, catching a glimpse outside with a slow frown. "The sun has set."

* * *

"Uh... Yeah." Inuyasha shifted slightly under the scrutiny of his brother's gaze before he turned toward the straw bed. "I oughta sleep**—**don't wanna be late again tomorrow..." Not that he couldn't deal with the looks and names directed at him, but it would be easier not to have to. Laying down on the edge, furthest from where the blood had been, the hanyou faced his brother. After a moment, he rolled over, giving the youkai his back as he fiddled with a few pieces of straw. But his mind was too full to let him sleep just yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his brother's backside, awaiting the inevitable. Clearly, the hanyou had not fallen asleep because his foot never ceased its strange fidgety motion. Occasionally, Inuyasha's arm would shift. Or he would huff randomly. Inuyasha remained turned away from Sesshomaru which was not overly surprising. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as though he might be missing something. Inuyasha's youkai had not yet emerged. "I also wish to retire." He looked at the pile of hay strangely. He'd not yet slept near Inuyasha without some sort of immediate disturbance.

* * *

"Go ahead," Was Inuyasha's mumbled response. He shifted slightly to make sure there was enough room for the youkai and scratched at his side where some straw was poking into him.

* * *

Having already relieved himself of his armor and swords, Sesshomaru walked silently to the side of the bedding not occupied by Inuyasha and lied down on his back, resting his cheek against his length of fur. The distance between him and his brother seemed immense after a few nights of allowing the hanyou to sleep directly on top of him.

* * *

With his brother beside him, the hanyou couldn't hold his tongue or his curiosity in check. "Hana told me what my youkai did. Why didn't you?" Head resting on his arm, Inuyasha looked at the lord's face, as much of it as he could see anyway.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head just enough to view mirroring golden eyes. "I did not believe anything your youkai did to be of great importance. I merely thought it would satisfy you to know that you did not harm them." Sesshomaru shifted his gaze, wondering how differently the female had viewed the hanyou's display. "What did she say to you?"

* * *

"She told me everything my youkai before I left. Then she just wanted to know why that all happened..." Thinking back on what Hana had said, the hanyou wondered if his brother favored his youkai. Would it be all that surprising if that was the case? _No_, he thought. _It wouldn't._ His youkai was the embodiment of the blood he carried, which would've been pure had the ol' man not taken a human. It's not like it mattered anyway. But Hana's question was still bothering him, especially since he couldn't give her an answer. "Oi... Ya don't want to be mated. Right?"

* * *

Mildly startled by the question, the youkai leisurely turned onto his side to face Inuyasha. Why would the hanyou ask him this now? "Have I not made clear my stance?"

* * *

"Tch," Grumbling, Inuyasha covered the nervousness he felt with false annoyance. "Just makin' sure you ain't draggin' me along to get your arm for nothin'."

* * *

Striving for further comfort, Sesshomaru mirrored the hanyou and made a pillow of his arm. "And you?"

* * *

"Feh. Like Hell I wanna stay mated to you."

* * *

The youkai's gaze faltered for a moment before he closed his eyes and turned fluidly onto his other side. "Then you have nothing to fear."

* * *

"Oi! I didn't say I was afraid of anything." Inuyasha huffed, glaring pointedly at the back of the lord's head.

* * *

"No. You did, however, intend to sleep."

* * *

"...Keh." The hanyou rolled over again so he wouldn't have to face the youkai as he slept and kept his mouth shut, closing his eyes resolutely.

* * *

Uncomfortable on his side and estranged by the lack of warm pressure on or against his body, Sesshomaru wondered whether Inuyasha's youkai was angry enough to withhold himself for the entire night. If that was the case, it was probably a good thing. It meant he was beginning to understand. That part of Inuyasha needed to learn that his methods of retaliation would not be tolerated.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over, arm flinging out and smacking against something solid. The thump surprised the still half asleep hanyou into slowly sitting up. He felt abnormally.. Cold. Looking to the side and blinking blearily, Inuyasha saw there was still distance he and his brother. Aside from accidently hitting the lord, it seemed like they hadn't touched all night. He frowned in confusion, "Uh.. What happened?"

* * *

Hit by the hanyou again while still partially asleep, Sesshomaru nearly returned the favor with his fist in knowing retaliation. The youkai stopped mid-intent when he realized the lack of remaining contact. Inuyasha's relative distance confirmed that they'd spent the night without a single entangled limb. "...Nothing, apparently."

* * *

"It probably got sick of ya." Inuyasha said before slumping forward and yawning. _Kami knows I am.._ Slightly more awake, he tossed a glance over his shoulder, the hanyou smirked. "Bet the sex wasn't even that good."

* * *

"If that were so, it would hardly be any fault of mine." Sesshomaru got out of the straw bed, able to ready himself in no time at all because his armor was the only missing part of his garb.

* * *

"Feh," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood, body bending back slightly as he stretched. Lazily, he slipped his haori on, wishing he didn't have to work. Relaxing in a tree sounded much better than cutting them down. He agreed to do it for Keiji though, so he was going to.

* * *

Sesshomaru smoothed his rumpled clothing with the hanyou at his back. "_You_ are surely thrilled. After all, rousing at my side from your slumber disgusts you."

* * *

Quirking a brow, Inuyasha tilted his head as he stepped around his brother to look at him. "Aren't ya happy too? Unless... Ya like my youkai." The hanyou tapped his claws on his arm. "Hana said that ya**—**" With a shake of his head, he turned away. "Nevermind." It wouldn't do to risk the youkai getting anymore irritated with the woman.

* * *

Ignoring mention of the female shadow youkai, Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha's youkai. The lord had been furious with it, yes. He still was. But its presence had become a constant. And it was one Sesshomaru had come to accept. "I have come to the realization that contact with you is not always displeasing," he admitted without confliction.

* * *

Ears flicked. That.. Was unexpected. Glancing away, Inuyasha felt beyond awkward as he fidgeted. "Ya better not be expectin' me to _snuggle_ ya or some shit.."

* * *

A muscled ticked in the youkai's jaw. "My admission offends you," he stated rigidly and without question. "Rest assured, any previous actions involving such things will not be repeated." Sesshomaru completed the distance to the door and swiftly reacquainted himself with the air not shared by Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth but the youkai was already walking away from him. With a growl and narrowed eyes, he stomped after the lord, only to find the bridge beyond their door empty. "Bastard..."

Still growling, the hanyou put his brother out of his mind and set off. Work was the same as every other day, the same looks and sneers. Except for one thing. Male number two**—**Inuaysha still didn't know his name**—**had spoken to him. Which wasn't too out of the ordinary; he was one of the few men that actually _would_ talk to the hanyou. It was the content of the conversation that was strange. He had.. Not quite asked, but suggested that Inuyasha go out for a drink with him. The hanyou brushed it off though**—**he didn't exactly want to get drunk. Last time that happened.. All Hell broke loose. The male had taken the refusal in stride though, with a smile and reassurance that the offer still stood before they both returned to their work.

The daily visit and meal at Hana's was normal. The food was good, Keiji talked, they joked, and Inuyasha managed to avoid too many more questions about he and his brother. His soak in the river was standard too, he made sure not to stay too long this time. It seemed like before he knew it, he was already on his way back to the hut he had to share with the youkai.

He wondered if his brother was there already or not. Would there be more awkward confessions? Maybe the lord would actually let him talk this time. It wasn't so much that what Sesshomaru said offended him**—**it was just.. Who ever admitted to finding a hanyou's touch tolerable in the least? It surprised him and**—**and how the Hell was he supposed to react? Just throw his arms around his brother and plan for a night of snuggles and cuddles? "Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. Like _that_ would happen. Like Sesshomaru would ever _want_ that...

Well. Now was high time to find out. Inuyasha slid the door of their hut open and stepped inside.

* * *

Well into the evening, Sesshomaru returned to the hut after hunting a rather large beast and feasting alone beneath the stars. If fortune was in his favor, the hanyou would already be asleep. As had become somewhat of a routine, the youkai placed his swords and armor neatly into the chair. And as his unrelenting fortune would have it, Inuyasha was not asleep.

* * *

Boredom was one thing that Inuyasha truly hated. Sitting alone in the hut, on the pile of straw, the hanyou fiddled with the beads around his neck. It was refreshing to have not been slammed into the ground for... However long he'd been away now. But toying with the necklace was hardly enough entertainment. So when his brother finally came back, its possible that Inuyasha felt some relief. Awkward or not, he'd rather have a conversation with the youkai than sit alone and silent. "Ya smell good." After a moment, the hanyou realized what he said and tried to backtrack. "Not like _that_**—**I mean, well**—**ya don't smell bad. But it's not that**—**it's the**—" **Inuyasha huffed, ears twitching as he clenched his jaw. "Ya hunt? I thought I smelled blood..." Maybe he would've preferred silence after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave the hanyou a peculiar look before settling himself down on the opposite end of the hut. "...Yes. I required nourishment."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded. "Hana says you can still go over to her place, ya know.." Now why had he said that? It was probably better if the youkai didn't stop in again. Yeah, the hanyou really needed to learn how to think before he spoke.

* * *

The youkai narrowed his eyes. It was clear Inuyasha had been happier there without him. "I prefer to eat alone."

* * *

"Whatever," He gave a light shrug but was immensely relieved. Inuyasha didn't want Hana or Keiji to have to see his youkai again. Not if they didn't have to. And he could think of no reason as to why they would.

* * *

Sesshomaru flared his youki discreetly as he peered over at Inuyasha, feeling no response from his brother's youkai. Its absence was growing irksome. The beast had no right to be this upset. The wretched hanyou's hands with those pin-pricking claws had wrapped around his neck so tightly, his throat had bled internally and swelled beyond the consumption of anything besides water. If he hadn't possessed such inept healing abilities, Inuyasha would have received far worse than a hand-full of spiteful words. "Why are you still awake?"

* * *

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up, having lost himself in his thoughts momentarily, trying to figure out why he would've been offered a drink.. The guy seemed nice, but Inuyasha couldn't see any reason in his invitation**—**no plausible reason at least. "Oh," One shoulder lifted and fell. "Dunno.. I was bored. Not all that tired. What's it matter?"

* * *

"It does not."

* * *

Bending one leg and bringing his knee to his chest, Inuyasha folded his arms over it before dropping his chin to rest on his forearm. "Ya tired? There's.. Plenty a room." The hanyou shifted his other leg, so he wasn't spread over the straw so much.

* * *

"No. I would prefer not to be roused by a flailing limb."

* * *

"Keh, it wasn't on purpose this morning. Get over it woulda?"

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled a knee up and hung his arm over it, leaning further against the wall.

* * *

Huffing, the hanyou repositioned himself, flopping onto the straw on his stomach. Turning his head to glare at his brother, Inuyasha sprawled his arms. "I'm takin' the entire bed then."

* * *

Staring disinterestedly at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wrapped the long end of his mokomoko around his torso and behind his head, eventually closing his eyes against is brother's glare.

* * *

Inuyasha, satisfied he'd get the bed to himself, rolled onto his side. After squirming a bit to shift the straw into a more comfortable position, the hanyou closed his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru rose before the sun and left the hut while Inuyasha still slept. As he'd made a habit of doing nearly every day, just before the hanyou would trudge around the corner on his returning path, Sesshomaru arrived near the youkai woman's hut and sat in a tree that provided him with a clear view of the interior through the window. He watched Inuyasha walk into the hut, noticing the genuine smile on his face, and continued to watch him until he finally bid them farewell and left, just before sunset.

Sesshomaru took his time returning to the hut, hoping the hanyou would be asleep this time, to no avail. Again, there was no sign of Inuyasha's youkai. And so, he assumed his position against the wall, refusing to share the bed with Inuyasha. Strangely, Inuyasha had been more coaxing than the night before.

Upon rising once again, Sesshomaru repeated each action from the previous day, rather irritated when he realized he'd been so redundant. He had even left Inuyasha before the break of dawn, once again.

And in the evening...Inuyasha's youkai _still was not there_. Vexed beyond his normally sane and rational demeanor, Sesshomaru all but broke the wooden chair as he thrust his swords and armor into it before sitting against the wall with a continuously unreadable face.

* * *

"Oi," Inuyashsa eyed the chair with a frown before looking back to his brother. "What's your problem?"

* * *

"Nothing."

* * *

Knowing it would be useless to try and get anything more out of the youkai, Inuyasha just shrugged. Maybe a change of topic would get the lord to talk more. Wait. He didn't _care_ if his brother spoke**—**he just... Didn't want to deal with silence right now. Nodding to himself, the hanyou's eyes drifted over the lord's form. "Sleepin' over there can't be comfortable... It's not like I'll do anything to ya, ya know."

* * *

Yes. This, Sesshomaru knew. "Do not pretend to be concerned about my sleeping habits. We are quite capable of temporarily coexisting without pretense."

* * *

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, looking around their hut as he muttered. "Jeez, not everything is just a pretense.."

* * *

"This, I do not believe." Typical interaction viewed by a skeptical eye revealed nothing but personal gain hidden by false kindness. Sesshomaru chose to skip the step of false kindness. When the daiyoukai wanted something, he accomplished it through force and without deception regarding his nature.

* * *

"Ya ever made any friends? That attitude**—**I doubt it. Still, not everything is fake." The hanyou looked back to the youkai. "'Sides, I wouldn't gain anything by you sleepin' over here." He refrained from saying that he thought he slept better with his brother closer, even if they weren't touching. Kami knew he slept like a rock every time his youkai had forced them together in the night.

* * *

"Nor would I," the youkai snapped. "I shall never delude you into believing that what I do is not entirely for myself. As far as 'friends' are concerned, I have never needed, nor have I wanted, them."

* * *

Inuyasha huffed. "Fine, I'll just stop tryin' ta be civil and we can just keep fighting! Stupid to think _that_ would ever change, huh?" The hanyou flopped down on the straw, refusing to look at his brother. This was why he didn't walk around handing out kindness like it was candy**—**it was always thrown back in his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "You are wrong. Something has indeed...changed." As much as he previously thought it impossible. He truly...as of late...had no desire to fight with his hanyou brother

* * *

"Tch... You're still a grumpy ass." A grumpy ass he wanted to sleep beside him... Inuyasha groaned as he rolled onto his back and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. _Why?_ Why did he _want_ his brother close while he slept? It was the damn bond. Had to be. Next thing he knew, he'd actually want to fuck the youkai. _Kami_... He hoped that day never came.

* * *

"You will have to learn to live with that." He lessened the agitated rigidity of his posture and leaned back, resting his cheek on his pelt.

* * *

"Only 'til we go back right?" Inuyasha lifted his head enough to look at the youkai, heart quickening at the thought of living with his brother. His mind instantly conjured images of chains and the dark room he'd been locked up in. "Then the lizard's gonna get rid of the bond... And everything can go back to normal."

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

Dropping his head back on his folded hands, the hanyou sighed in relief and closed his eyes. "Good."

* * *

Good. Indeed... Without the bond, he would not feel compelled to do anything besides go his own separate way...

_The child was so small. Some sort of peasant youkai. _

_Sesshomaru had ventured into the domain of an insignificant mountain clan, following behind his mother. She did not want his first kill to be on the battlefield. No. According to her, when one's life is in danger, anyone could be ruthless. When one is skilled in their weapon of choice, skill in lethal combat came with practice and the fine-tuning of defensive and offensive instincts. For those born with power, battle became a thing of ease. Or so his mother assured him. But killing those who would not or could not fight back... That was something that needed to be learned early._

_Blood coated Sesshomaru from head to foot. His left arm, all the way up to his elbow, was a solid red from where he'd skewered one of them with his sword and thrust his other hand out to simultaneously rip out another's heart. The spray from the stump of a neck had coated his face and pristine hair. Pieces of mangled viscera speckled him in various places after hacking one of the stronger ones to bits. He'd dutifully killed all the ones in his immediate sights, just as she'd ordered. It had been relatively easy because when they caught sight of him with his sword, they'd attacked first. But the weaker and cowardly ones ran. Sesshomaru froze in his step. He was not feeling the blood-lust that some youkai did. This slaughter was fueling nothing within him. He had no desire to chase down the ones who would not return his strikes. Sesshomaru felt a harsh, bone-cracking kick to his side which slammed him into a stacked pile of wood. His own blood ran from his mouth as he watched his mother angrily chase down the ones who were trying to escape and rip off their heads. Sesshomaru staggered to his feet. _

_"There is one more," said his mother scoldingly. She was still upset about him not having hunted down the ones who ran. "Perhaps this time, you will be more clean in your kill." She wrinkled her nose at his appearance. _

_The youkai child looked up at him_**—**_him, with blank eyes and remnants of most of the tiny clan splashed morbidly up his body_**—**_with more terror than he had ever seen in a single face. It had attempted to hide beneath the corpses of its parents, to no avail. It was ugly, dirty, and smelled of fecal matter. Sesshomaru lowered his sword some and glanced at his mother. "It is only a child..." In truth, Sesshomaru was not much older than the cowering child. He was still too young to join his father on the battlefield. _

_"Yes_**—**_and it will feel your blade."_

_"...Can we not take it back with us? We can give it to the servants_**—**_"_

_"No." Her mellifluous voice iced over with finality. "You will finish what you started."_

_Sesshomaru turned back to the child. But it was no longer the same child, and the ground was no longer littered with bodies, and his mother was no longer standing over his shoulder, and Sesshomaru himself was no longer a child. Sesshomaru was a fully-grown daiyoukai_**—**_and a young Inuyasha sat at his feet, staring up at him trustingly. Even if Sesshomaru towered over him, even if Sesshomaru had already raised his sword, they were partially flesh and blood. Surely, the little hanyou would not be harmed._

_"Finish it," her words echoed in his ears. His sword raised high above his head. The force behind the strike would be enough to split him vertically in half. _

_Then, the hanyou was no longer a child, but fully-grown. He sat on his haunches and remained where he was, nodding to the place beside him. He wanted Sesshomaru to join him. The youkai tilted his head in confusion, unable to act on his new-found wishes to indulge the hanyou. Sesshomaru's face twisted with exertion as his arm shook, the sword becoming too heavy to remain aloft. "Move. I cannot_**—**_stop myself," the lord gasped._

_Inuyasha only tilted his head in confusion. He did not understand. How could he make Inuyasha understand? _

_Then he realized that he was not actually there. He was outside his own body, watching himself stand before his brother. He had his ghostly, insignificant hand wrapped around his hand of flesh and blood, pulling it back along with the sword._

_Sweat beaded and ran down his flushed face and his heart pounded against his chest. The muscles in his arm were burning and his fingers were tearing at the knuckles. His other self was too strong. His other self was determined to make the kill. "Move!" He pleaded, voice breaking. "I _need_ you to move!" _

_His sword dropped. And hanyou blood flew._

* * *

Inuyasha jumped, tense body jolting up as he looked around in confusion. It was still dark... Whatever woke him up was probably gone now; maybe some animal had skittered across the roof. He started to lay back down. But an ear fluttered toward another sound... A gasp. The hanyou straightened, more alert now. His eyes scanned the hut quickly and he frowned when his gaze landed on the shape laying curled where his brother had opted to sleep. "..Sessh**—**?" Inuyasha tensed as something thumped. He'd moved to the foot of the straw bed and could clearly tell the huddled form was in fact the youkai. The lord's arm had hit the wall.

The hanyou crawled closer as his brother grew more vocal, a chorus of groans punctuated by unintelligible words. Now upon the youkai, Inuyasha saw the lord's hair was disheveled and sticking to his face which was covered in a sheen of sweat. Limbs were drawn tight to his body, but when Inuyasha reached out, touching the lord's side, a pale arm flung out and knocked the hanyou aside.

This wasn't like the last time he'd found Sesshomaru in the midst of dream. Based on what he'd seen and heard, it was hardly a good one. Inuyasha moved to his brother's side again, brows creased as he called the youkai's name, getting no response. No matter how much he jostled the lord or tried to speak to him, there was no change in his demeanor. No _good_ change at least. He growled and groaned, the words he said became louder and clearer too.

"Move!" The youkai nearly shouted, voice hoarse.

Heart skipping and nearly frantic himself, Inuyasha did the only thing he could to keep his brother from pushing him aside again; he threw his leg over the youkai's waist and settled his weight on the lord. The hanyou leaned down, hands pressing into Sesshomaru's shoulders as he growled down at the lord, a tinge of anxiety coloring his tone. "Wake up already! Please**—**come on, Sesshomaru.."

* * *

_Shaking slightly, Sesshomaru looked at his hand. His sword was gone. Embedded in the body of his brother. He'd finally done it. Taken the hanyou's life. Utilized his disdain for inferior creatures. _

_With a sickening crack, Inuyasha's body rose from the ground and a wicked, fangy smile spread across his face. That face with jagged lines and intense crimson eyes. His arms hung limply, the creature could hardly stand, and Sesshomaru's sword protruded from his chest. Sesshomaru did not want it there. Perhaps he never did. "Remove it," Sesshomaru ordered quietly. _

_"Why?" Inuyasha tilted his head. "You put it there," he growled._

_"I did not mean to do it." Sesshomaru reached forward but he could move nothing more than his arm. _

_"You told me to die." _

_"I was_**—**_I did not mean it!"_

_"You got what you wanted."_

_Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's youkai grasped the sword and slid it through the thick meat of his chest, to the base of his throat. "I command you, stop!" _

_Inuyasha laughed maliciously and reached his free hand into his chest cavity to rip out his motionless heart, throwing it into the dirt at Sesshomaru's feet. "My heart was yours and you left it to rot. But it still belongs to you. And now it's as dead as yours has always been."_

_The light left Inuyasha's face. His eyes glassed over. And his form crumpled. _

_Sesshomaru lunged and caught Inuyasha's limp body in his arms. But all that remained was a haori full of ashes. _

_"My heart..."_

* * *

Hmmmm. What to make of this...

Hello, lovely people. :) Thank you, once again, to those of you who choose to review.

Comments, questions, and suggestions! Please, continue to enjoy.

Ja ne.


	12. Never as it Seems

Inuyasha was about ready to slap the youkai**—**he didn't know how else to get him to wake up. Everything he'd tried**—**the shaking, the prodding, the calling out to him**—**nothing worked. But then, Sesshomaru had gone deathly still beneath him. "...Sesshomaru?" Was he waking up now?

The hanyou leaned down, his brother was shaking and he didn't know wh**—**a strong, unyielding arm curled around him and before he realized what had happened, he was pressed against his brother's chest. "Wha**—**" This close to the youkai, Inuyasha felt the shallow, unsteady breaths the youkai was taking and the way his body was wracked with tremors. "Sesshomaru?" Looking up as much as he could, the hanyou saw twitching marked eyelids. How was he still asleep?

Worried**—**no, confused, Inuyasha dropped his face back down. Looking at the lord wouldn't wake him up after all. With his forehead resting near the base of the lord's throat, he noticed that his brother's kimono was spread and**—**the mark. That's it. The hanyou wiggled his hand up to Sesshomaru's chest and pressed his fingers into the mark. There was hardly a reaction. Growling to himself as the grip on his torso tightened, Inuyasha closed his eyes and shifted as much as he could with Sesshomaru's death grip on him. Mouth hovering over the mark for a moment, Inuyasha let out a breath before pressing his lips and tongue to it.

* * *

Sesshomaru snarled lightly and tightened his grip. After what had just happened to Inuyasha, the stimulation of his mating mark had to have been impossible. And yet, he could feel it. The touch of its bestower. The youkai made a sound that was the closest thing to a whine he had ever uttered aloud, tightening his body in confusion. His claws fisted in...something. After a few moments though, his body began to instinctually relax. The pressure on his body was his mate, it had to be. His instincts could not be wrong. His nose and lips found something which soon his tongue darted out to taste.

* * *

Inuyasha froze when his brother growled and claws tangled in his hair. He doubted the youkai would be impressed to wake up from a nightmare like this.. He started to pull back, but then the lord relaxed and something warm touched his ea**—**his brother's tongue. _In_ his ear. The hanyou shuddered, nipping at the mating mark**—**the flesh most available to his own mouth. "Stop**—**" His ears fluttered and twitched, trying to get away from the lord's tongue, but they always flicked back toward it. And, worst of all, Inuyasha didn't completely hate the feeling. Unsettled, the hanyou shook his head and pushed himself up, away from the lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru made a small, distressed growl of protest. He'd finally had what he'd been searching for and again, it was already leaving. He extended his hand blindly and grasped whatever was in his reach.

* * *

Pausing, the hanyou slowly lifted his own hand to the one curled around the back of his neck. He pried the fingers out of his hair, ready to leave the lord alone. But he hesitated. His brother was obviously still not with it; Inuyasha could practically smell the lord's distress. Swallowing heavily, he dropped Sesshomaru's hand. _'Contact with you is not always displeasing.'_ His brother had told him that.. Now he had to bank on it. The hanyou lowered himself back onto the lord's chest, body tense.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose and relaxed where he lay, shifting to allow as much of the warm body as possible. He held it close, not willing to let it escape. Soon, his nose found its way into Inuyasha's hair.

* * *

Inuyasha let out the breath he'd been holding. The youkai seemed better now. Maybe, he could go back to the pile of straw once the lord was completely back to sleep... But as he lifted one hand and used his fingers to massage the mark he'd given his brother, his own mark seemed to hum. Contentment was spreading through him in a fuzzy wave and his eyelids felt heavy. This was what he wanted right? To have his brother close while he slept.. Eyes closing, the hanyou shook his head, managing only in rubbing his cheek against the lord's chest, and told himself he'd get up in a minute and go back to the straw.

* * *

X.x.X

* * *

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, it was before dawn. It was the same time he had often risen but he did not want to get up. He did not want to move from this spot though his backside was a little numb from sleeping directly on the wooden floor. His hand moved to rub the sleep from his eyes but it was tangled in hair. Hair that did not belong to him. Sesshomaru blinked groggily and tilted his head to glance down at himself, catching sight of an ashen head, topped by two tufted ears, making a pillow of his chest. A clawed hand**—**also not belonging to him**—**was tucked into his kimono and resting atop his marked flesh. _That_ certainly explained his relaxed state.

What was Inuyasha doing there? They had fallen asleep in separate places. And Sesshomaru was sure he would have sensed it if Inuyasha's youkai had emerged in the middle of the night...

The youkai slipped his hand out of Inuyasha's hair and ran his claws through it, absently trying to untangle it some. After removing the rat's nest his hand had created, Sesshomaru touched the hanyou's face lightly with the pad of his finger. Inuyasha's mouth twitched. *Honestly...* What was he doing?

Inuyasha had his knees on either side of the youkai's thighs. And his other hand, he found, was in turn tangled into Sesshomaru's hair. Also, they were both wrapped loosely in Sesshomaru's length of fur. And the hanyou was just so warm, how could anything be this warm? Perhaps he was sick. Why else would he not have woken up after sleeping on Sesshomaru, and after being prodded? Sesshomaru moved his hand to brush away the hanyou's bangs and to slide gently over the skin beneath. He did not seem feverish...

* * *

Slowly, Inuyasha felt himself being pulled out of his slumber by gentle touches, though he was not quite ready to wake. He was warm and comfortable, after all. But at a light pressure on his forehead, the hanyou sleepily opened his eyes, confused as to why his face kept being touched.

The events of the previous night came back to him in a rush and he sat up too quickly, making his head spin. Blinking away the sudden dizziness, Inuyasha used his hand on the lord's chest to steady himself as he looked down at his brother. The lord's eyes were open, but the hanyou still didn't know if he'd gone back to normal. "...Are you okay?"

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked. His hand, no longer touching the hanyou's forehead, remained suspended in the air for a laggard moment. "...What?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned. "You.. Don't rememb**—**well, I guess you _were_ kinda asleep..."

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, ignoring the fact that his brother was still on top of him. "What is it I am supposed to remember?"

* * *

"Oh, uh... You were freaking out**—**a nightmare or something. I tried wakin' ya up, but nothing worked. Then.." Inuyasha hesitated and scratched his ear, remembering his brother's tongue on it. "Um, you kinda.. Grabbed me. But ya calmed down**—**so.. I just stayed here.."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely before he turned his head away. He could not remember... Wait. He recalled a flash of something**—**blood. The face of his mother. The _dead_ face of someone else... He nearly growled. It was so difficult to remember what he dreamt most of the time. When he did remember, the images were cryptic. Whether he remembered or not, he could normally tell when he'd experienced a nightmare. It left him feeling generally unwell and drained. The presence of the hanyou seemed to subdue the impact.

This was the second time the hanyou had witnessed one of his nightmares. _Unacceptable_. "You...attempted to rouse me?"

* * *

"Well... Yeah." Inuyasha gave a light shrug, fingers unknowingly picking at his brother's kimono. "I thought.. You were lookin' pretty bad**—**I didn't know what else to do. 'Sides... Not like I could sleep with all the noise you were makin'.."

* * *

With thinned lips, Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the hanyou, eventually resigning himself. It could do no harm now. "When I was young...I was plagued with harrowing sleep terrors. At times, they would keep me locked within my own mind for days. They were hazardous to my health because it was nearly impossible for an outside force to pull me from them. I was never permitted to stay outside the palace, or even outside of my chambers beyond sunset. My chambers were specifically chosen to be in a secluded part of the palace. If I were to _accidentally_ fall asleep where they could see or hear me, they would know my weakness," he said with a touch of feigned horror. "My mother did whatever she could to veil it. She could not understand why, with my expert control, I was unable silence myself in my sleep. I was not permitted to indulge in Isami's potions when they could have helped me. I was to overcome my burdens on my own. With age, they became scarce and less blatant. But it seems...they are returning." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, disturbed. If they were indeed returning, this could hurt their chances of ever achieving what they'd set out to do. "You are now the third with official knowledge of this. I believe...it is within your rights to know."

* * *

Coming from Sesshomaru, such a telling admission was startling and Inuyasha frowned in confusion. Why did the youkai suddenly think his _hanyou_ brother had the rights to know anything? He'd never said something like that before**—**it had always been comments about how wretched and ignorant the hanyou was. Inuyasha swallowed heavily. The lord had claimed that something changed between them, now the hanyou was left wondering if that was true and to what extent their relationship may have shifted.

Refocusing on the subject at hand, Inuyasha looked back down at his brother. To have had his entire childhood plagued by nightmares... The hanyou didn't want to think about. He knew what it was like to have them. He never remembered anything once he woke up**—**sometimes even the previous day was gone from his memory. The feelings from the nightmares would linger though; anger, fear, sadness, pain**—**always pain. Those moments when he would wake up, the images in his mind disappearing as a wave of emotions crashed over him in the blankness of the night.. Those were the moments he never forgot; when he woke up terrified, sometimes even crying but never knowing why. In his eyes, Sesshomaru was lucky. It seemed the youkai remembered nothing at all**—**not even whatever he was feeling last night. "Well... This was only the second one, right? Maybe they're just random.."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, absently toying with a lock of the hanyou's hair. "Perhaps."

* * *

An ear flicked as he watched pale fingers twist and stroke through his hair. Inuyasha came to the sudden realization that he was still on top of his brother, legs spread slightly as he straddled the lord. With a sharp intake of breath and a rush of blood to his cheeks, the hanyou stood rather abruptly. He nearly stumbled as he made his way to his haori and hastily jerked the fabric on. "I-I gotta work."

* * *

Sitting up, Sesshomaru opened his mouth like he was going to protest then, with an odd look, closed it again and nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly moved toward the door and slid it open before glancing back briefly. "I'll... See ya later." Not waiting for a response, the hanyou left.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha left with about as much haste as would a cornered animal. Even if Inuyasha had spent the night on top of him without the influence of his youkai, he did not yet seem quite keen on the idea. Apparently, his youkai had not shown him the events of its last conscious appearance. If it had, the hanyou would likely have preferred to see Sesshomaru sleep in mental agony. But then, the hanyou would also know what he had done to cause Sesshomaru to snap. It was not entirely Sesshomaru's fault. How was he to know Inuyasha's youkai would withdraw completely? Voluntary interaction with his hanyou brother was new to him. He truly could not have known. Inuyasha was just...far too sensitive.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived in record time at the current area they were working to clear. He went through the motions, though he worked slower than he could've. Maybe he thought it would drag out the day and he'd have to spend less time with the youkai later. Or maybe, he was too caught up in his thoughts to monitor the strength of his swings or the pace he was keeping.

How was it that for an entire day, only one person occupied his thoughts? Why was that one person his brother? He wasn't even sure what had happened between them.. Sesshomaru remembered nothing of the night before and then Inuyasha just had to go and fall asleep on him. And _that_ wasn't even the worst part! They.. Talked, the youkai shared something about his past, and the hanyou had just sat, contentedly, on the lord's waist. How had he not realized sooner that he was _still_ on his brother? Why.. Why hadn't it bothered him? Maybe he'd just been shocked by the youkai's admission. Why the Hell did Sesshomaru even feel the need to tell him? He wasn't expecting the lord to share childhood troubles**—**he wasn't even expecting an explanation. What he had been expecting was anger or something... It wasn't his youkai who made them sleep together after all... Inuyasha had made the choice to and Sesshomaru hadn't made a deal with the hanyou. He figured the lord only bartered with his youkai to keep it quiet and relatively tamed.

The more he thought and struggled to understand, the less Inuyasha felt he knew. His questions, no matter how hard he thought on them, went unanswered. They only festered and bred more questions which also went unanswered. The hanyou's mind was too full of worries and inquiries now**—**and the only one who could help him figure anything out was likely his brother. Inuyasha shook his head. He would _not_ resort to asking the youkai about what was happening between them or what the fingers in his hair had meant.. Or why the lord had not tossed him aside after waking with the hanyou sprawled over his body.. No. He wouldn't. That would just be awkward**—**besides, it probably meant nothing. It was probably just the bond messing with both of them. Shrugging lightly, Inuyasha nodded to himself. 'Course it was just the bond. Had to be. _Right?_

* * *

"Oi!"

* * *

The hanyou jumped slightly, jolted from his thoughts. Everyone was leaving.. The day was already over? Frowning, Inuyasha looked toward source of the call. _Shigeo.._ The youkai he'd met his first day**—**who had finally thought to introduce himself so the hanyou wouldn't have to think of him as 'male number two' anymore. "Whatdya want?"

* * *

Shigeo snorted, cracking his knuckles as he made his way closer to Inuyasha. "I've been tryin' to get your attention. Thought you might've been avoiding me for a minute there."

* * *

"Oh," He'd been that out of it? Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, just.. Lost track a time, I guess."

* * *

"Ah." The dark-haired male leaned his elbow against the tree Inuyasha had been working on and crossed one leg behind the other. "So how about those drinks?" Shigeo smiled with a cocky waggle in his brow.

* * *

The hanyou wedged his axe into the opposite side of the tree and lifted a hand to the back of his neck. "Eh.. I dunno. I got a lot on my mind right now." Maybe Hanna could help him figure out what was going on... Since she was the only person beside he and his brother who knew even a small portion of the details about what went on and how they got ended up mated. And he'd already decided not to talk to Sesshomaru about it.

* * *

"Aw, come on. All the more reason to have a nice, relaxing drink. If you wanna talk about it**—**_or_, if you wanna forget all about your troubles for a little while, I'm your guy."

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated. It would be okay to just forget about everything going on with his brother for bit, right? It's not like anything bad would happen.. He was pretty sure the worst already had. He was mated to Sesshomaru after all. And he could always talk to Hana tomorrow, though he would miss the daily meal with her and Keiji.. His ears drooped slightly. He could explain it tomorrow... But right now, he wanted to be able to relax**—**to forget. The hanyou gave a slow nod. "Ya know.. A drink might be exactly what I need.."

* * *

"Great!" Shigeo clapped him quickly on the shoulder. "Sun's getting low... I think now would be a good time to start, hm?"

* * *

_Sunset..._ Inuyasha's eyes searched the thick forest, finding the fading golden light. It wasn't like his youkai came out anymore though.. It would be fine. "Sounds good. "

* * *

Shigeo gave Inuyasha a lopsided smile and gestured for him to follow. As he walked, he shoved his hands into his pockets and fell back so that his pace was even with Inuyasha's. "So... What do you think of this place?" It was clear the male did not have anything in particular to say.

* * *

"Helluva lot different, that's for sure." The hanyou rolled his shoulders and looked over at his new companion, realizing he didn't know that much. "Ya from here or...?"

* * *

"Yep. Born and raised. Not from this settlement, though."

* * *

"There's more than this?" It never crossed his mind there would be other settlements. He figured just.. Floating spirits.

* * *

Shigeo gave Inuyasha a side-ways look, thinking he must have been joking. When he saw the seriousness on Inuyasha's face, he barked out a laugh. "Course there is! There is a lot more than this. Only a few other settlements are hidden and share the same cause as this one. But there are a lot of different places. And a lot of different kinds of creatures. I've heard that the places run indirectly by the Blue Spirits are mighty luxurious. But folks there ain't got much free will."

* * *

"Huh. I never figured the spirit world to be so... Organized, I guess." Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask what type of creature Shigeo was, but closed it as soon as he realized the question might be directed back at him. It was better that none of the men knew he was a hanyou.

* * *

"Yeah, well..." Shigeo scratched the back of his head, never losing his face-splitting smile as he ascended the plank leading to the bridge.

* * *

Inuyasha gave up on their conversation as walked. On the worn wood of the bridges he didn't have to worry about wood chips stabbing his bare feet or splinters wedging their way into his skin. His eyes strayed to the route he took to get to Hana's hut and he wanted to stop in and let her know he wouldn't be there for dinner. Glancing at Shigeo, the hanyou thought it best that the youkai not know how he frequented her and Keiji's place. It would probably just cause more trouble for them**—**even if Shigeo had a nice face and an easy smile, Inuyasha would rather not haul over someone who might have a bone to pick with the pair.

Resigning himself to waiting until tomorrow to see them, the hanyou tried to pay attention to where Shigeo was leading him. He expected they'd go to the center of the settlement**—**wherever that was**—**and that the huts might be closer together, more creatures wandering about. Instead, the number of huts seemed to be thinning and there were no dawdling creatures. It seemed everyone was either headed to their own place or back the way he and the youkai came. "Oi..." Inuyasha glanced over at his dark haired companion with a frown. "Where we headin'?"

* * *

"I told you, didn't I?" Shigeo veered off onto a side bridge that lead toward a secluded hut. "We're gonna have some drinks."

* * *

The hanyou stopped, now slightly unsure. "_Where_ we havin' drinks?" Some hut off on the very outskirts of the settlement was not what he had been expecting.

* * *

"My place." He flashed the hanyou another face-splitting smile and opened the door to his hut, leading the way inside. "That's okay, right? Tell you what. Next time, we can have drinks at _your_ place."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow. Drinks? At the hut he shared with his brother? Like that would happen. But he had come here to escape thoughts of the youkai, so he just nodded and pushed away any thoughts involving the lord. "Your place is fine." Stepping inside, the hanyou glanced around. "Ya live with anyone?"

* * *

"No." Shigeo dragged an extra chair over to the table, glancing at cupboards along the far wall distractedly. "It's just me."

* * *

Dropping into one of the chairs, Inuyasha slung one arm over the back of it and looked to Shigeo. "Lucky bastard." Again, his thoughts wanted to stray to his brother but he wouldn't allow it. "Booze?"

* * *

The dark-haired youkai chuckled and walked over to one of the large cupboards, shoes clunking heavily against the wooden floor. Scratching behind a pointed ear, he rummaged, grumbling about how he really needed to organize his shit. "Ah-hah," he procured two porcelain jugs with a grin, passing one to Inuyasha and keeping one for himself as he sat heavily in his own chair.

* * *

The hanyou nodded his thanks and jerked the cork out of the jug. He gave the liquid a curious sniff and shifted his gaze to Shigeo's. He wondered if it would taste like alcohol from the mortal world. Inuyasha shrugged. No better way to find out than drinking it. So he did, letting the jug touch his lips before he tipped it up. The liquid was nearly room temperature but he didn't mind. It had a sharp taste and a slight burn as it slid down his throat, it was hardly intolerable. After another hefty gulp, Inuyasha set the jug on the table, though his fingers remained curled around it. "Lil' different from what I'm used to, but it ain't bad."

* * *

"Oh good, good," Shigeo sighed after taking a few substantial gulps from his own jug and wiping his mouth on his forearm. "I take it you would rather drown your troubles than make them known," said the brawny youkai casually.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded again, taking another short swig. "Yeah, ain't much for sharin'," But he wondered how much the drink would loosen his tongue. Hopefully not too much, he couldn't go spilling his thoughts to this youkai. Especially if he started blabbing about his brother... Another drink. He wanted to forget for just a little while. "Oi," Inuyasha looked toward Shigeo and tipped his jug toward the dark-haired man. "Ya better not let me drink too much. Got it?"

* * *

"Oh, sure," he grinned. "I don't think you'll be able to anyway. Not of this stuff."

* * *

"Pssh, what's so special 'bout it?" The hanyou took another drink, letting the alcohol sit on his numbing tongue as he tried to figure out any distinct tastes. "Don't taste too special."

* * *

"Ah, you will have to see. It's got a different...effect, you might say. You'll feel it soon enough. Now." He tilted his head, swishing the contents of the jug around in a slow circle. "What could you possibly be lookin' for, so far from home?"

* * *

"My brother's arm." After a moment, Inuyasha frowned, he hadn't wanted to say anything like that. He took another swig, this one longer before he shifted his gaze away from Shigeo and muttered, "I don' wanna talk about it."

* * *

"Mm," Shigeo nodded, taking a moment to drink more and stare at Inuyasha strangely. "You and your brother are pretty close."

* * *

"No we ain't." The hanyou lifted the jug again, but misjudged the distance to his mouth and spilled some of the alcohol down his front. "_Fuck!_" Growling at his dampened clothing, he concentrated on the jug as he took another drink. He got it that time. Self-satisfied, Inuyasha dropped his chin into his hand, propping his elbow on the table. His drunken grin faded as he noticed there were two Shigeos now. With a frown, the hanyou tilted his head. The motion and the way the Shigeos were beginning to spin was making him dizzy. "I thought.. Ya said... Ya lived alone?" He reached a hand out, pointing at the other Shigeo as it tilted and moved. "...Who'sthat?"

* * *

Shigeo chuckled and leaned forward so that his face was inches from Inuyasha's, filling the space between them with hot, stinking breath. "That**—**would be the drugs."

* * *

Inuyasha winced. There was only Shigeo now, but his eyes crossed and made his head hurt. "Huh? Wha.." The hanyou lifted his hand, but it was heavy. The jug fell, he barely heard it. "Whatdya...?" Inuyasha groaned, cutting himself off before his eyelids fell heavily. All he saw was a gleaming smirk before darkness descended.

Head throbbing, the hanyou blinked blearily. It was dark, but.. He didn't remember eating at Hana's or anything... And he wasn't at the hut with his brother. That much he knew. He couldn't smell the lord anywhere. Slowly, awareness trickled back into his tired mind and body.

He could see, but he could not speak. His lips were drawn back and his tongue was trapped in his mouth by a cloth of some sort which was tied around the back of his head. Inuyasha lifted a hand to removed it, mind still too muddled to understand, but his arm would not move. Neither would. That was when he realized he was laying on his back, both arms bound beneath him. Straw prodded his skin**—**his _bare_ skin. Eyes going wide, the hanyou tried to growl and thrash, but he couldn't. His bound body wouldn't obey him. His legs, no matter how much he tried to clench them, together would not move together. There was something between them**—**a bar of some sort which kept his knees spread. _What the _Hell_?_

Naked and exposed, panic began to set in and Inuyasha renewed his struggles. His limbs were heavy and weak though. His wrists and forearms burned**—**whatever bound them felt hot, achingly hot. Whatever was attached to his legs burned too. His breath came too quickly through his nose and he bit down on the cloth in his mouth hard, feeling a sense of dread in bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Wow, that stuff didn't keep you out for very long. Don't look too good though. Probably because that rope is infused with my spiritual energy. It ain't as 'purified' as Kurama's, but hey**—**it does the trick."

* * *

Inuyasha froze, eyes searching the darkness for**—**Shigeo. He tried to growl at the youkai, but the gag kept him relatively quiet. "Ufg**—**mmgnf!" The hanyou struggled, trying to jerk at his bonds to no avail.

* * *

"This was easier than I thought it'd be." Shigeo nodded to himself as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight streaming from the lone window. "You were a lot more powerful on the day we brought both of your asses here. Goro bet I'd at _least_ get a chunk bitten outa me. He doubts my smooth tongue, I guess." Teeth gleamed through his smirk. "Did you like my gift? Poor beast, it never saw me coming. A lot like you."

* * *

Breathing heavily, the hanyou stilled. Struggling like that should not have worn him out as much as it did. Shigeo had said something about spiritual energy though.. The same shit that screwed with Sesshomaru's legs. _Fuck_. Inuyasha glared at the dark-haired man as he moved closer, brow creasing as he processed what the youkai said. The name he mentioned sounded familiar, but the hanyou couldn't focus on that. _Gift..?_ His eyes widened in realization. The genitalia over his and Sesshomaru's bed. The hanyou's body tensed as much as it could and he shook his head viciously. Maybe he could loosen the gag.. "Nngm**—**mff."

* * *

"I thought you'd like it," chuckled the dark-haired male as it circled him. "I almost felt bad for the dumb beast, you know? It didn't do anything, it was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I needed a model." Shigeo crouched down beside Inuyasha and reached out to lightly stroke his hand across his smooth, flushed cheek. "I held it down and fucked it. I castrated it**—**and sliced off its prick**—**as I came. Do you know why I did that?"

* * *

A chill swept up his spine as the youkai touched him and he jerked his head away. With a snarl lodged in his throat, Inuyasha glared at Shigeo and the hand that was to close for comfort, trying to hide his growing anxiety beneath a thick veil anger.

* * *

Shigeo's smile flattened and he took a slow breath before violently backhanding Inuyasha. "I did that because I needed to decide exactly what I'm going to do with you." He sighed, shaking his head. "This would've been better if your brother could be here to watch. But it would've been too much of a hassle to deal with the both of you at the same time. Speaking of that pompous prick, I've been wondering... How does it feel to fuck your brother? Does it feel good?" Dark eyes narrowed, their edges becoming squinty with his crooked smile.

* * *

Ears fell against his hair as his cheek reddened, but he sustained his glare. While the hanyou tried to remained firm in his anger and disgust, he couldn't help up feel that fear bubbling up again. This youkai.. Had planned everything. From subduing the hanyou with spiritual energy to drugging him. There'd even been a warning**—**how had Inuyasha not thought something was up? Mentally kicking himself, the hanyou tried to growl again at mention of his brother. He wondered if Sesshomaru would even care about what Shigeo had planned... Inuyasha put the thought out of his mind. His stomach churned to think his brother might come to know or even witness this. The lord already thought he was hardly more than hanyou filth...

Inuyasha bit down on the gag, gaze hardening once more. He wanted to spit and kick, bite and claw. But he was immobile and _weak_. Glaring was all he was capable of. He'd expended most of his energy struggling for the freedom that remained far from his reach. _Go to Hell._ Glowering up at Shigeo, the hanyou tried to speak his mind, but only muffled sounds made it past the gag.

* * *

"Yeah... When I'm through with you**—**you won't ever fuck again. At least, not with your dick." Without warning, Shigeo grabbed ahold of Inuyasha and flipped him over, taking a moment to admire his work. Inuyasha's hands were bound, forcing him to meet the floor with his chest and face. The bar between his knees and the binding around his ankles kept him immobile and fully accessible. Shigeo watched the hanyou watching him as he removed his cock from the confines of his pants and began stroking it to life. After a moment, he gave Inuyasha a look of feigned exasperation as his length began to rise. "You know... This would be a whole lot easier if you were prettier. I would've picked your brother if you weren't such an easy target."

* * *

With a stifled sound of protest, Inuyasha tried to change positions. He felt to vulnerable with his exposed ass in the air with no way to shield himself. Between his bound arms and his locked and spread legs, there was nothing he could do other than shift his hips a little. Not that it would help him. Nothing was going to help him now..

He couldn't tear his gaze away from Shigeo or the hand he was using to stroke his cock. With each motion, a sense of finality sunk deeper in the pit of the hanyou's stomach. He was weakened by the spiritual energy, bound tight enough that his fingers tingled, and laid out for anyone to see. _Pathetic_. That's all he was. A _pathetic hanyou._ Inuyasha closed his eyes.

* * *

Left hand still stroking himself, Shigeo slipped a knife from his boot and twirled it between his fingers, smiling as Inuyasha's eyes followed the sharp blade closely. The dark-haired male removed his hand from his erection and grasped Inuyasha's left ass cheek. Slowly, so the hanyou could see, he lowered the knife and held it against the underside of Inuyasha's balls. With a gravelly hum, Shigeo pressed the head of his cock against Inuyasha's dry entrance, waiting for utter fear to ensue.

* * *

Inuyasha tensed at the cool, sharp edge the knife sliding against his skin and his heart rate increased. Increased until the muscle seemed to hammer against his ribs. Ribs that were constricting too tightly around his lungs. Lungs that were too frantic for oxygen and had his entire chest heaving. Heaving as though it could end this. This, which felt familiar, but not. Not**—**because he was beginning to, subconsciously, learn pleasure. Pleasure that he could not grasp now. Now-no. No. _No!_

The fear he felt sinking into his being slowly, along with that hard, painful length, sunk deep into the recesses of his mind. His mind, where thoughts were not wholly his own and where another entity lurked. Lurked in the darkest corners. Corners it had withdrawn to for the sake of it's other half, which was suffering now. Now, because no one cared and no one knew. Knew of the past with haunted the hanyou and threatened to trap him. Trap him as he was now**—**an unwilling participant who's only purpose was to suffer. Suffer**—**that was the one thing it could not and would not allow it's other half to do.

No matter the reason it had pulled away, it would come back. Back to it's other half because it was needed. Needed by one. Only one.

The hanyou's cry was muted by the cloth binding his mouth as his body tried to jerk away from the youkai as that cock was pressed forward. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block everything out.

Out**—**it was out.

Eyes the color of blood, glistening in the moonlight, were out.

Jagged stripes, the hasty battle markings of a fighter, were out.

Lengthened claws and thickened fangs, craving the slippery touch of blood, were out.

It was out and now, it was out for blood.

* * *

Fully intending to bathe, Sesshomaru paced the river bank but made no move to undress. Fist clenched, tension wound tighter in his shoulders with every step. For nearly an hour, his heart rate had been too high. He felt the incessant need to tear something apart. He felt the need...to run. But he'd fought it. He was through being controlled by any sort of impulses. Bodily impulse led him to do things akin to _marking his brother._ A moment's peace was far too much to ask for, it seemed.

Could he not just**—?**

No. Of course he could not.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the bridge. Perhaps if he returned to the hut**—**

"Sesshomaru!" A shrill cry sounded, becoming louder as the same cry pierced the air in succession, moving towards him. Sesshomaru picked up his pace. By the time he reached the source of the cry, he had made it back to the end of the bridge. Panting, the boy Sesshomaru had come to know as Akira, tried in relative failure to spit out his distressed message.

"In**—**trouble," Akira gasped. "Inuyasha**—"**

Already, the daiyoukai was shrouded by a tumultuous sphere of light, surging through the sky to wherever the long-festered feeling in his gut would finally lead him. He paid no mind to the world that passed him by, single-mindedly moving at a speed that could only be controlled by pure instinct.

Bristled and baring his fangs, Sesshomaru came to a halt at what appeared to be an expansive area in the center of the settlement. Inuyasha stood, stark naked, at the far end, surrounded by a hoard of creatures on the offensive. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha tore the arm from the one who foolishly attempted to attack with a mere knife. The crowd buzzed with sickening spiritual energy. Now, even after receiving hit after hit-there were simply too many of them for the hanyou to dodge**—**Inuyasha was showing no signs of slowing down. The hanyou regarded his opponents with nothing more than fierce, erratic, animalistic strikes. His tormented eyes**—**solidly crimson**—**lacked the iris and pupil. It was clear, the hanyou intended to fight until his body became too rife with poison to continue functioning. Sesshomaru moved.

* * *

Blood. The feel of it on his naked skin**—**sticky, tangible proof that he had slaughtered and maimed his enemies. It was an euphoria. One he had not felt in a long while. Too long. He craved more**—**needed more.

The damp, cold scent of fear and the hot, burning scent of anger made him high. The screams and cries of outrage took him even higher. Until he was untouchable. He had buried his humanity, hidden it, so it would be safe. So his other half would be safe. Now, he was free to slaughter and maim. And nothing could touch him. Pain was a thing unknown. Even though he was aware that his flesh was split and flayed in places, pierced by weapons**—**he felt none of it. The only thing he could feel was the anger that drove him, the fear that had called upon him, and the pleasure he felt now. In this moment, he was perfect**—**complete.

But the ones he had killed were too weak. The ones who he had chased were not enough. The ones surrounding him were proving to hardly be a challenge. Now that his bloodlust had been whetted, he needed to fight. He needed that challenge he was not being given**—**to prove he was the strongest.

Then he smelled it. A scent he should have known, but dared not recognize. No, recognition would only hinder him. But it was the scent of someone stronger than the pests now prodding at him. He wanted this new creature's blood on his body too.

The grin that spread across his blood-splattered face at the sight of this creature coming toward him was only malicious and eager in it's excitement. _Blood_. There had to be more of it. He had to make sure they were all dead**—**gone**—**so they could no longer harm his other half.

He leapt**—**there would be no wasting time with the beings who tried to trap him, not now, not when something stronger beckoned him. Bare, blood-coated feet hit the ground and he was running. Running toward the creature who held the promise of power**—**of a challenge. His claws ached to be embedded in that flesh and he lunged, far to eager to feel the way that blood would course over his fingers, the way it would feel smeared over his skin. He had to know. Had to kill. Above all else**—**had to protect.

* * *

Sesshomaru halted in his step.

Inuyasha was running now**—**running directly towards him. But his mark only burned. And his heart throbbed fiercely in his chest.

_My heart..._

The hanyou was far gone, locked behind instinct, bloodlust, and survival. Inuyasha wanted a fight**—**to slice open and tear, to draw out sounds of death.

Sesshomaru should have been drawing his sword. Or utilizing his whip. Or unleashing his sealed form. He needed to attack.

But an attack would never break the searing, tormented rage that was Inuyasha. Inuyasha would not stop.

Sesshomaru stayed his defense and stared the promise of pain in the eye. As well as the pain of promise. He waited for Inuyasha to come.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. He wanted to be met on the battlefield, a worthy opponent charging to clash with him. But the creature he was to fight had stopped. It outraged him.

Knowing only the offensive, the hanyou didn't stop. Not even when he was a single step away from the creature. No, he continued forward, letting his shoulder drop as his body collided with the creature. Hands curled around his opponent and claws mercilessly cut through fabric and skin until he felt the warmth of blood on his fingers. He wanted more. He had to have it.

The creature who would feed his desires was beneath him now**—**it had not moved when he crashed into it nor when his momentum toppled them over. They had rolled, but only briefly, for the hanyou would not tolerate being beneath his opponent. His claws had sliced into the creature as they tumbled and now they were both coated in the blood of his previous adversaries.

* * *

Sesshomaru hissed, staring wide-eyed up at the creature above him, wincing as claws lacerated deep within his chest. He was hopelessly transfixed by Inuyasha's gnashing teeth and unmerciful, remorseless face. The hanyou snarled dangerously as Sesshomaru grasped one of his wrists, alleviating some of the relentless damage. The side of the youkai's face was slashed open and bleeding into his ear. His breaths came short and hitched. The sound of surrounding footsteps split his hyper-aware ears and every unfamiliar, unwanted scent burned in his nose. But the thing above him was his only concern.

Quickly, the pair were surrounded. All around them, there were weapons of ill intent**—**the intent to kill. Sesshomaru whipped his head around and snarled ferociously when one of them got too close. "Leave him! He is _mine_," growled Sesshomaru; red bleeding into his vision.

* * *

The hanyou growled, annoyed by the creature's voice and the insistent presence of the beings around him. He no longer wanted them**—**the creature beneath him was the only one worthy of his attention. It's blood smelled sweet and strong; it made the hanyou want to taste it.

Jerking his wrist free, his red-coated fingers found a home wrapped around the creature's throat. Not to kill though. Just to subdue. His hand slid upward, clawed thumb pressing under the jaw and forcing the creature's head back slightly. Again, a hand was around his wrist but he ignored it as foreign claws pierced his skin, choosing instead to focus on his free hand. The creature's blood was on his fingers, under his claws, and dotted along his forearms. Tongue snaking out, the hanyou licked from his palm to the tip of his middle finger.

He _knew_ that taste. Even contaminated by the traces of other's blood, he knew. But the information was locked away. He didn't want to know**—**he had to protect. Knowing would make him unable to protect. Snarling, the hanyou pressed his hand into the creature's windpipe and leaned over it. His blood splattered hair fell around him.

_No_. This creature only wanted to stop him**—**to make him remember so that his other half could be harmed again. He couldn't allow it. But that taste was stuck to his tongue and it was trying to tell him otherwise. The hanyou's grip loosened as he shook his head roughly. There was nothing to remember**—**it was only he and his other half. The taste, the scent, the presence were all telling him that there was another though.

* * *

The surrounding murmurs and gasps of horror were maddening. And the hand around his throat, holding him at bay, constricted and loosened strangely. The action did not seem to have anything to do with Sesshomaru. Whatever was going on within the hanyou's mind, it had distanced his eyes and slowed his lust for blood as he leisurely licked it from his hand.

Sesshomaru forcefully ignored those around him. He knew they were too fearful and stunned to attack at this moment. But that was probably all Sesshomaru had. Moments.

"Hear me," the youkai whispered through the strain on his throat. He removed his claws from the hanyou's wrist. "Feel me." His pulse throbbed against Inuyasha's hand, emphasizing his words, as he slid his hand up Inuyasha's blood-slicked arm. _"See me._" Unblinking, he searched the hanyou's tormented gaze. "I have you." Sesshomaru sucked in air shakily before embedding his claws in the back of Inuyasha's neck and tugging his head down. Panting, he closed his eyes and whispered against his brother's bloodied lips, "I have you, mate." Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru harshly sealed his lips over Inuyasha's, not willing to release what was finally in his grasp. Somehow, he knew... No matter how long he might have to bear the bite of claws driven by a thousand blatant and hidden wounds, he could not relinquish his hold.

* * *

As if commanded by the soft words falling from the creature's lips, the hanyou's ears perked forward. His flesh seemed to hum as a hand slid up his arm**—**his shoulder especially. His eyes seemed to be held captive by the stern, pleading golden hue looking up at him. Then the hanyou went rigid as claws pierced his neck. But he could do nothing besides obliging the creature beneath him who's blood was sweet and who's touch calmed his frenzy.

_Mate_.

That was the word that had been pressing at his consciousness. The word he had fought against because he thought it would hurt more than he already did. But he was wrong. It soothed the burn of his pain and took the burden from his shoulders; he did not have to bear his and his other half's pain and anger alone.

Lips on his were rough and his body, tense from fighting, sagged in relief. His hand released the youkai's neck completely, sliding into silver hair instead. His mate. All else was forgotten in that moment; the hateful words, the violence between them, his own decision to stop taking control so his mate could break the bond without his interference. His own lips moved against the his mate's as he dropped his bare, bloodied body down on the youkai. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. And with his mate here, he didn't have to.

* * *

Sesshomaru released an unstable breath of mild relief as Inuyasha sagged into him, the hanyou's raging fog leaving him by slow degrees. Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck lightly and he bobbed upward, pulling that bloodied tongue into his mouth, becoming lost in the sensations he'd spent forever locking away.

Inuyasha sighed and went limp in his arms, tongue and lips slipping abruptly from Sesshomaru's, instilling an instant of fear in the youkai's gut as he suddenly righted himself to hold Inuyasha in the bow of his arm. After glancing up and down his abrasioned body, Sesshomaru pressed an ear to the hanyou's chest. _Merely unconscious..._

Sesshomaru lifted his head to glare and bare his teeth to the ones who kept trying to approach. They all carried weapons, thick with spiritual energy. In his condition, it would be difficult for Sesshomaru to get them both out of there. A large one approached with two sets of shackles, appearing unsure of his advance. Two other males stood at his sides, weapons outstretched toward him and Inuyasha. His fingers curled into the hanyou's hair as he challenged the males with darkened golden eyes.

Before the men advanced any further, Akira stepped forward, shaking his head solemnly. "Don't," he said quietly, not looking Sesshomaru in the face. "Things will be better for you if you let them take you without any more bloodshed."

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked between Akira and the men seeking to imprison him and his foolish brother. Inuyasha gave a pained, senseless shudder against him and Sesshomaru dropped his gaze, gritting his teeth. Neither of them could afford further injury. "Do it."

* * *

Hello there, people.

So, the both of us have been pretty busy lately. And I've been on makeup and set crew for the school musical. So we haven't written as much as we usually do. We don't have as much accumulated story. I hope we can update next weekend... But I'm not entirely sure. I bet a hoard of good reviews will inspire us to write super fast. ^^

Comments, questions, and suggestions. Thanks guys! Awesome reviews for the last chapter. :)

Ja ne.


	13. Captured

Ached. Everything ached. His arms and legs, hands and feet, even his fingers and toes. The hanyou curled in on himself, feeling dried blood-both his own and other's—cracking and flaking as his skin shifted. His body, weak and injured, shuddered as he slowly opened his crimson eyes.

He did not know where he was, but he knew what had happened. He closed his eyes again. The pain he felt—emotional and physical—was dreadful. The hanyou was glad he was taking it instead of his other half though. Too weak and needing rest, he couldn't help but fall asleep again.

The second time he woke, he was still far from well. His wounds burned and throbbed, but he slowly sat up, his legs were loosely bent and his hands rested on the ground between them as he tried to stay upright. There were flakes of blood littering the area where he slept. He must have tossed and turned. The evidence was on his body; some of his wounds, reopened, were still sticky with fresh blood.

His mind had not cleared entirely, only enough for him to acknowledge that his mate was the last thing he'd seen, touched, and tasted before his world went black. His mate, who he could still smell, but not see.

Frantic now, his gaze scoured his surroundings. He was in a room, too small and too reeking of spiritual energy. He smelled others now as he stood jerkily. _They_ must have taken his mate from him. His chest rose and fell in heavy succession as he lurched forward. He _needed_ his mate. Snarling, the hanyou lunged for the bars which were to keep him contained. Hands were reaching, fingers outstretched and ready to grasp the metal but he fell short. A chain, a shackle around his ankle held him back and sent his body to the floor when his leg refused to move any further. The hardness of the floor made the barely closed wounds on his chest, torso, and upper thighs sting. Growling at the pain and at the chain which held him back, the hanyou panted but was on his feet again. This time his angry red gaze was locked on the chain and he followed it back until he found where it was attached to the floor.

Blood-crusted fingers cracked as they curled around the thick chain, the sting of it's spiritual energy drawing a pained snarl from the hanyou as he tugged on it. His body was too weak but he would not listen to it. However, the chain, no matter how much he wrenched at it, would not be pulled from it's place on the floor. Enraged, he lunged for the door again, falling as he had the first time. This time though, he couldn't contain the whine that fled his lips as his skin stung and at least one more wound split again from all his movement.

* * *

"Hey!" One of the stationed guards yelled from around the corner. "Quit screwing around in there!"

"I informed you of the consequences if you were to put us in separate cells, did I not?"

"Fuck you," spat the guard. "You don't get to decide where the Hell we put you, scum. You're lucky you aren't _shackled_."

* * *

The hanyou froze at the sound of his mate's voice. He could hear and smell the youkai, but he needed to touch, to be reassured. Now, he knew his mate was close. But not close enough. Snarling, his struggles renewed and his claws scrabbled on the floor as he reached for the bars. The chain connected to his ankle jangled, but allowed him no further.

Abandoning his goal of reaching the bars, the hanyou sat up and took another firm hold of the chain. The pain of his wounds faded to the back of his mind as he concentrated. He had to have his mate. The chain, the bars, the men outside were all in the way. He would be rid of them all. Throwing all of his weight into the motions, the hanyou wrenched on chain. The harder he pulled and the tighter his grip, the more his hands burnt and stung. His head fell back with a snarl that quickly morphed into a howl of pain and frustration.

* * *

The guards stood rigidly with their weapons raised as Inuyasha's distress and volume increased. "Damn beast..."

Sesshomaru glared dangerously through the bars of his cell at the guards. "If you permit me to share the cell with him, there will be no need for you to explain why you allowed him to injure himself under your careful watch."

One of the guards stepped closer to Sesshomaru, fists clenched, to stare him presumptuously in the face. "Turn around, walk over to the wall, and put your hands behind your back. You try anything, I will kill you on the spot."

Forgoing his pride and staying his urge to break the guard's already crooked nose, Sesshomaru did as instructed. He heard the cell door open and the sound of careful footsteps.

"Hey. I said both hands."

Sesshomaru turned his head to give the guard a very impatient look. Apparently, the idiot was not observant enough to notice the lack of form in his left sleeve. "I have only one."

The guard blinked, sizing the youkai up and clearing his throat with a touch of embarrassment. "Oh." Carefully, he raised his blade to Sesshomaru's throat and gripped his arm firmly, bending it behind his back. One of the other guards opened the door to Inuyasha's cell, sneering with disgust at the creature within. Sesshomaru eyed him as he was led to his brother's cell, silently daring the guard to do anything more than close the door behind him. The guard leading him inside gave him a shove before slipping out of the cell just before the door closed, sealing Sesshomaru inside with Inuyasha.

* * *

The hanyou's ears flicked as he listened to the others and his mate. He was standing by the time the youkai was within his cell. He took a step forward, as much as was permitted by the chain, and one hand lifted, eager to touch, with the other following closely. But he stopped, fingers twitching slightly as he suddenly withdrew, ears laying flat against his hair. Turning his face away and taking back the step he had moved forward, the hanyou remembered. He knew his mate did not want to be touched by him. Nor did the youkai want their bond. And Inuyasha had resolved himself to accepting that, as much as it pained him.

* * *

Sesshomaru cocked his head, hand twitching at his side as he looked at Inuyasha with uncertain, searching eyes. With a crease in his brow, Sesshomaru took a step toward the hanyou; his hand slightly suspended between them but not quite outstretched enough to reach him. "...What is wrong?"

* * *

The hanyou looked back at the youkai, eyes landing on the partially outstretched hand and lingering. He didn't know what the lord wanted—Sesshomaru had renounced their bond after all. His gaze skipped up to the pale face staring at him before sliding down the youkai's body. There was blood smeared over his skin—though not as much as the hanyou himself wore. His kimono was in tattered shreds—the hanyou was sure his own clothing would be in ruins if he had not taken over when his other half was already stripped bare and bou—clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes. He did not want to think of that again. Not yet.

Concentration returning to his mate, the hanyou's gaze returned to the hand reaching toward him. There were blood and cuts along the youkai's arm. He wanted to fix them, as he had the last time the lord was wounded. But he refrained. In fact, had his body not been as damaged as it was, he would've withdrawn back into the depths of the mind he shared. His other half would not be able to handle the physical stress though. The hanyou lifted his gaze again, forgetting for a moment the lord had spoken to him. Inuyasha frowned as he refocused on the question and answered hesitantly, with a light shake of his head. "..You.."

* * *

Mouth taut, Sesshomaru furled his fingers and withdrew his hand in understanding. "...I know not the reason you lost yourself tonight. I do, however, know why you have been locking yourself away. I was..." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "You cannot lock yourself away because of a handful of words spoken in anger. I admit, I was...cruel. Perhaps." The youkai growled, pivoting away from the hanyou. "Stay out of my sight, if you must. But do not confine yourself. That is rash and foolish," spat the youkai, his tone harsh. Apologies were not something he utilized often.

* * *

With a light, tired sigh the hanyou looked down at his blood caked feet. The rest of his body was shielded in blood too. Dry, it made his skin stiff. But his mate did not truly understand why he refused to show himself until now. He had to attempt an explanation. "No.. Protec-ting you.. Him." The hanyou did not include his youkai self because he could not protect himself from what he felt—the despair that ran rampant through his mind as soon as he made the decision to allow their bond to be broken could not be escaped. It hurt even now. His ears drooped. He wanted to touch the youkai desperately, but knew he would not be able to pull back when he needed to. He shuffled forward a step, enough to reach out a hand an brush the lord's empty sleeve. "Break it," He murmured as he gave a light tug on the sleeve, hoping the lord understood he was talking about the bond. And even though he knew better, the hanyou slid his hand over the youkai's chest until fingers he hadn't realized were trembling rested over the mark he'd given. "I..." Inuyasha swallowed heavily, biting his tongue before he could utter how he actually felt—before he could say how much he wanted his mate. "It's.. Okay."

* * *

_No_. Sesshomaru growled, stepping back toward the bars and out of Inuyasha's grasp. The youkai was through talking. Through trying to say what his pride would not let him. Nothing in their current situation was 'okay.' Not any of it. They were both wounded, poisoned enough to be partially drained of strength and unable to heal effectively. They were prisoners with an unknown fate.

Running his hand through strands of sliver, Sesshomaru locked eyes with the guard standing just outside their cell. "You there. I suggest you relocate yourself."

The guard's face heated with undignified rage. "Shut the Hell up," he shouted with a shake of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned back toward the hanyou with a final, dismissive glance over his shoulder at the guard. "Enjoy yourself, then." Sesshomaru began removing his fixings and shedding the tatters of his bloody kimono, and finally, his hakama, earning a confused look from the guard.

* * *

The hanyou had turned away when his mate stepped back. He was right; his touch was still unwelcome. But at the conversation between the youkai and guard he couldn't stop his gaze from returning to the lord. He watched, brows furrowed, as Sesshomaru stripped and he took a step back. Though the hanyou didn't understand what the lord was doing, he couldn't help but stare.

* * *

Undeniably nude, Sesshomaru slowly moved to stand before Inuyasha who was already naked. He placed a hand on the hanyou's battered chest and leaned forward until their breaths mingled, running his tongue along the hanyou's throat. He trailed his hand down to the hanyou's hip, suddenly grasping the firm upper thigh with a slight smack.

"Oi!" The seated guard scrambled to his feet. "The fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Sesshomaru removed his hand from Inuyasha's pelvic area to growl slightly, twisting his torso around in such a way that his back muscles flexed and rippled together, to present the guard with a flash of intolerant fang. "Be silent, cur. I warned you to move elsewhere."

"I will not allow this**—**you sick bastard."

"What will you do, then? Your only charge is to watch us and ensure we do not escape. If you cannot do that, I am sure they will find someone else who can."

Infuriated, the guard managed a few curt paces in front of their cell, spitting various profanities and insults before he stomped back, turned his chair to face the opposite way, and sat heavily.

* * *

The hanyou stood stiffly as his brother advanced. When a hand touched his chest he nearly flinched. But at the warm breath over his lips and chin, followed by the moist touch of his mate's tongue over his throat as he swallowed, allowing his head to tilt back. Fingers and claws were light over his torso and then tighter around his thigh and his leg tensed.

Then there was talking, but he didn't listen. Maybe he couldn't have even heard past the pounding in his ears. His chest was lifting and falling rapidly but his mate was no longer touching him. For that, he was grateful. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back with much more contact. He backed away several steps and nearly tripped over the chain, shaking his head as he met the youkai's gaze. "No..." His mate did not want this and he had no idea what was possessing the lord to touch as he was. No matter how much he wanted it, he would not allow the contact to continue.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned at the sudden loss of close proximity. The hanyou was refusing him. _He_ was the one who had to permit contact. And now the hanyou was refusing _his_ touch? _Why?_

Slowly, so as not to fully alarm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru backed the hanyou into the wall, trapping him with a gaze**—**unyielding and amazingly tender. Inuyasha was a mess. Sesshomaru was not exactly flourishing, and definitely not uninjured, but at least he had his wits about him. Inuyasha was a bloody, dirty, skittish, miserable, exhausted mess. And Sesshomaru did not like it.

Carefully, he extended his hand and brushed blood-splattered hair out of the hanyou's eyes, then rested it along the hanyou's cheek. "Be at ease." The youkai leaned into his brother, resting his chin atop his head. "Let me," he whispered into a nearly flattened ear. He smoothed the soft exterior with his nose, closing his eyes. "Let me."

* * *

Inuyasha pressed as far back into the wall as he could, but the youkai was inescapable. Muscles trembling, he wanted so badly to embrace his mate. Between the wounds he'd taken and the violation that had been attempted, he wanted comfort—needed it. He could not indulge in his desires though. He'd promised himself that he would stay out of whatever his other half and the youkai did. Of course, he had to break that promise to save his other half and even now he could not withdraw and allow his other half to interact with the youkai. His body was still too weak and his wounds still too raw.

The hanyou shook his head lightly, "You don't... Want this..." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the gentle fingers on his cheek as the throb in his chest increased.

* * *

Sesshomaru scraped a fang against the shell of Inuyasha's ear, moving a finger to the hanyou's lips, silencing him. "Do not think. Only feel. For now, all else matters not." His hand moved to the hanyou's flaccid manhood, grasping the warm flesh with gentle persistence.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready to protest, but only sucked in a sharp breath as fingers curled around his length. His own hand wrapped around the youkai's wrist, trying to stop any stimulation, but his grip was lax. Lax enough that he did not stop the first slow stroke from the base to the head of his cock. After only one touch, the flesh within his mate's grasp was already beginning to stiffen. The hanyou squeezed the lord's striped wrist desperately—his mate couldn't be aware of what he was doing, but Inuyasha didn't want him to stop.

* * *

All Sesshomaru could do was press his forehead to Inuyasha's as he stroked the hardening flesh while Inuyasha half-heartedly fought him. If he had his other hand, he could find some way to further occupy the hanyou. For now, Sesshomaru would use his mouth. With a mildly rough stroke, the youkai dipped his head and swiped his tongue over the hanyou's mark, clearing it of surrounding blood. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied with the state of his brother's erection, he licked his lips and pulled Inuyasha to the floor, pushing him onto his back, and straddling his waist. Keeping eye-contact with the hanyou, he held three fingers in front of his face and began to lather them.

* * *

The hanyou shuddered, slowly losing his willpower with each caress over his cock and the lick across his mark. And then they were moving and the comforting weight of his mate was on him. The position was far from comforting though. The fingers which disappeared into his mate's mouth had his ears laying flat. Where would they go next? The weight settled on his waist kept his tired, weak body down. He'd exhausted himself fighting earlier and the spiritual energy still dulled his strength. But his pulse was erratic as his eyes remained glued on the moistened fingers. Just hours before, his other half had been threatened and tied—weakened and vulnerable. Now, again, he was on the floor and still weak. This time it was his mate above him. He was panting now, his chest hurt, his wounds stretched with his rapid breathing but he felt as though he could barely move. His hands moved though, clutching his mate's thighs in desperation as he stared up at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped his fingers from his mouth, hissing as claws began to cut into his thighs. He paused. Inuyasha's face was pleading and riddled with panic. The hanyou obviously did not understand. Sesshomaru shook his head, giving his fingers one last slow lick before leaning forward and reaching behind himself. His eyes never left Inuyasha's as he began the process of preparing himself, one finger at a time.

* * *

Inuyasha tensed as those fingers moved, but he slowly relaxed when they did not touch him. He blinked up at the lord, his apprehension bleeding away. Hesitantly, the hanyou lifted his hands to the body leaning over his own. Over bloodied abdominal muscles, bunched from the youkai's position, up to toned pectorals, and finally brushing the mark he'd given. His fingers moved slowly and cautiously. He shouldn't be touching.. He shouldn't have given in to his needs.. But he couldn't help himself. Not with his mate so close and himself so aroused.

* * *

All three fingers buried inside himself, Sesshomaru tilted his head back, focusing on the stimulation of his mark. Panting lightly, Sesshomaru rested his head on Inuyasha's chest, raising his rear. He located his area of pleasure and gave it a few hard strokes to complete his preparation. He then removed his moist fingers and righted himself, pulling Inuyasha's torso up with him so that they were both in a sitting position. Never having done something quite like this, Sesshomaru grasped the hanyou's shoulder for support and glanced behind himself with mild uncertainty at the hanyou's waiting cock. Raising his hips, he positioned himself over the engorged head and gingerly began to sit, rolling his hips until it slipped inside. Sesshomaru halted in his descent as his muscles chose to clamp down on the invading girth. It had been some time since he'd been filled, it seemed. And in this crouching position, his muscles were already tensed. He took a few breaths before lowering himself the rest of the way with a small grunt.

* * *

Panting at the energy it took to not shift his hips upward, the hanyou clenched his jaw and let out a low groan as his mate slid down on his cock. He wasn't sure how long it had been since they had last coupled and he hadn't realized how much he missed it either. The youkai was tight and hot and Inuyasha's doubts began to drift even further from his conscious mind. His arms wound around the lord's torso, unable to stop himself. His fingers brushed silvery hair which hung down his brother's back and he pulled the youkai's body against his own once his mate was settled in his lap. Fighting the urge to maneuver his hips and cock, the hanyou closed his eyes, forehead resting on pale skin. After a moment, his tongue slipped out and he licked along the contours of finely toned muscles. Restraint had abandoned him and he was left yearning for his mate—all the days he had wanted to simply sleep beside the youkai or touch his mate had built his desire. Now, he could not stop his hips as they began slow rocking motions or his tongue as it continued lapping at pale skin.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned lightly, hooking his arm around the hanyou and reciprocating the movement inside him with the rocking of his own hips. A flush of color began to dust his cheeks, revealing his rising pleasure. Soon, he began to thrust and snap his hips, his entire body rising and surging back down onto that wonderfully hot and sensual length. On the balls of his feet, holding Inuyasha close enough for his own erection to acquire friction from those grooved abdominal muscles, and panting raggedly with a vocalization of pleasure on the tip of his tongue, Sesshomaru rode his brother on the filthy floor of a prison cell; body aching, sweltering, and predisposed.

* * *

The hanyou allowed his head to fall back as he leant into his mate's body, feeling the warmth of Sesshomaru's skin against his own as dried blood and sweat-dampened skin rubbed and pressed together. As their movements hastened, his body heated and his desire mounted. Hips were jolting upward as much as they could to meet the ones coming down on them and Inuyasha panted, growling as his hands slid over the youkai's back to take a firm grip of his mate's ardently jerking hips. Claws piercing the soft flesh, the hanyou pulled the his brother down harder and, in a synchronized motion, plunged his swelled manhood upward, deeper into the youkai lord. Groaning at the tight hold of moving, sliding muscles squeezing his cock, Inuyasha lifted his lust-hazed gaze to his brother's flushing, sweat-beaded face. "Ma—te.."

* * *

Sesshomaru found his rhythm. Again and again, Sesshomaru raised his hips, purposely constricting all of his internal muscles as he went, then slamming back down, driving Inuyasha's thrusting cock into the spot that made his body shudder and thrust with vigor, despite the pain in his slashed, raggedly breathing chest. Relishing in the sounds of Inuyasha's pleasure and the rough, eager hold on his hips, Sesshomaru pressed his hand to the hanyou's chest to refrain from causing further injury with his claws. But as the heat coiled in his abdomen, he found himself wrapping his arm securely around Inuyasha's back as he buried his face in ashen hair, releasing across the hanyou's chest with a low, sultry groan.

* * *

The hanyou drew in heavy, shuddering breaths each time his mate rose and muscles clenched. Those lungfuls of air were expelled with either a moan or a groan as the lord rammed himself back down on Inuyasha's cock. It wasn't until those muscles constricted sporadically around his already throbbing length that he lost himself; that he allowed built up emotions to wash over and consume him; that he moaned, vocalizing his bliss as he released inside his brother. Pleasure rippled through his exhausted body as he pulled Sesshomaru close, clinging to the youkai as though to make up for all the nights they spent apart. His hips gave small, involuntary jerks and twitches as the pleasure of his release began to slowly burn out. The hanyou's chest still heaved and he closed his eyes as he pressed his face into his brother's torso.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat there for a moment, entwined closely with his brother and tingling pleasantly, waiting for his breath to return to him. Legs marginally cramped, Sesshomaru eventually raised himself just enough for the hanyou to slip out of him. Releasing the hanyou from his iron hold, the youkai slid off of his brother's lap and onto the cold floor beside him. He sat against the wall with his arm slung over a knee, sparing a glance down at himself. His wounds, stinging madly, were finally beginning to close.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes before letting his head fall on his brother's shoulder. While unimpressed with the decrease of contact, he did not have the energy to voice his displeasure. He could have been content with the close proximity had he not spent the past few days and nights locked so far beneath his other half's consciousness that it had taken him too long to realize the danger that half was in. The hanyou frowned and straightened, he couldn't let it happen again. But for now, locked in a cell with his mate, he was confident that such an event would not be repeated. He could relax, if only for a short time.

With tired eyes and a sore body, the hanyou repositioned himself so that he was laying flush against Sesshomaru's outstretched leg. One hand was grasping the lord's thigh lightly while his head rested on his other arm. As much as he would've liked to throw his entire body on his mate, Inuyasha was too exhausted to ask or try to make the youkai move—he wasn't even sure that Sesshomaru would oblige him. Eyes closing, the hanyou rubbed his nose against pale, bare, and still slightly bloodied skin.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes fell on the stiff form of the horrified guard. Only when Inuyasha's breath became slow and steady, indicating deep slumber, did Sesshomaru's eyes rove over his brother. The hanyou had positioned himself against the youkai's leg. It was as though he was still uncertain about contact with Sesshomaru. Even after Sesshomaru had _initiated_ intercourse without accepting refusal as an option. For such potent youkai power, sealed within the hanyou as an impulsive, unsocialized, absurd beast, Inuyasha's youkai was considerably complex.

Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha's forehead lightly with the back of his hand. He could smell festering in the wounds that scattered his body. Why had Inuyasha attacked them? After several nights of his youkai lying dormant, he suddenly chose to go up against an entire group of residents? And as crazed as he had been... It did not make sense. Was it reverting back to its old ways or was there another reason entirely? Regardless of the reason, Inuyasha had killed some of them. Sesshomaru pursed his lips, wondering what was normally done to murderous outsiders. Was the settlement advanced enough to conduct some sort of hearing? Or would they be punished immediately? How strange it was to experience the perspective of a prisoner. In all his years as a lord and a lord's son, he had witnessed numerous executions. Each one of their lives had been meaningless to him. Their executions were made public for the pleasure of those wronged and those who merely came to watch. Likewise, his life, and Inuyasha's life, were meaningless in this world.

With as little disturbance as possible, Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha onto his back and slid him up to rest across his lap, shoulders raised and cradled by Sesshomaru's arm. His focused turned to a large gash along Inuyasha's ribs. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue over the wound, feeling a slight sting in his mouth almost instantly. Inuyasha's body would be able to fight off the amount of spiritual energy contaminating his blood but it would take some time for his wounds to fully close because of it. The tongue of an inuyoukai would serve to speed up the process...

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru resumed licking his brother's wounds, starting at the thighs and working his way up to the neck and face.

* * *

Inuyasha made a weak noise in the back of his throat as consciousness began trickling back to him. It was a slow process and he was unwilling to participate. Turning his head, trying to escape back into his slumber, his cheek was pressed into something warm and comforting. He wanted that comfort to wrap around him and shield him from the world. But the hanyou was not so lucky. Unrelenting, awareness was wrapping it's boney fingers around his mind, alerting him to the pain riddling his body. Some places stung, others ached. His entire frame was sore though. Muscles felt over-used and weak. His head felt heavy. The hanyou frowned slightly, eyes still closed against the world. Why did everything hurt? The more conscious he became, the more notable something else—another sensation—became. It was quite the opposite of the pain radiating through his body. Something warm and moist was sliding over his abused flesh. Wherever it touched felt soothed.

As that something slid from his chest, along his throat, and over his cheek the hanyou's ears fluttered. That was the thing which kept calling him to wake. But it felt good—he could easily fall asleep to it. It was persistent though and as it stroked over his cheek a few more times, Inuyasha's brow twitched. It was applying too much pressure—it hurt. But he didn't know why. Slowly, the hanyou's gold-again eyes cracked open.

It was dark and, after a few moments of blinking to clear his vision, Inuyasha saw a darker shape looming over him—too close. Everything happened too quickly after that. His lungs compressed as his breath fled him and his heartbeat sped. Fear flooded him like a cold wave, prickling his skin and rising the fine hairs along his arms and the back of his neck. In the same instant, comprehension and remembrance slammed into him. His thoughts dissolved into a chaotic jumbled, twined together with strings of anger, betrayal, and fear: _drugs__—__rope__—__Shigeo__—__gag__—__pain__—__knife__—__sex._ Ears laying back, the hanyou desperately tried to free himself from what he thought was Shigeo's grasp. "Get off me!" His voice quivered, sounding nearly as weak as his body felt. "Let go!"

* * *

When he registered the sudden spike in the hanyou's heart rate and the sharp intake of break, Sesshomaru managed to shield his face from an attack, catching the hanyou's fist as he swiftly righted himself, and forcing it back down to the hanyou's side. Shortly after, he captured Inuyasha's other fist, mid-swing. Sesshomaru did nothing more than restrain both his wrists, thinking it best not to completely confine him at this point in time. "Be still, Inuyasha," he said softly, with a lack of energy. "I am in no mood." He knew his brother would not react well to finding him this close. This time, it seemed, the hanyou's imminent ungrateful behavior had not mattered to the youkai. Sesshomaru had been unwilling to leave the hanyou unattended.

* * *

Panic was beginning to tangle it's roots in his mind as he was restrained. Before it could drive him to cry out or lash out again, a familiar voice echoed in his ears. It was not the voice he'd heard before, bragging of what would be done to him. This one, his brother's, was softer, kinder. "..Sesshomaru?" But Inuyasha was confused—why would the youkai be here? Did Shigeo lie—had the lord watched as the dark-haired youkai...? His stomach twisted. "W-where are we?" The hanyou tried to move a hand, but couldn't. His brother still held him. That helpless feeling sunk into his mind again, bringing with it a tinge of fear. "Let me go..." Inuyasha spoke quietly, not noticing his body's trembling. "Please."

* * *

The youkai sighed, giving the hanyou's wrists a slight squeeze. "We are being held as prisoners in a cell," he replied cooly, having already absorbed the idea. "At least allow me to finish what I was doing before you so obnoxiously interrupted me. Besides, you will find the floor far less comfortable."

* * *

At the tightened grip, Inuyasha stiffened, ears laying back. The word 'prisoners' barely registered. "I don't care what you do!" The hanyou clenched his fists, dropping his head so his bangs shielded his face "_Please_," He could feel his breath coming faster now. "Just.. Let go—I won't leave."

* * *

Due to the sheer anxiety in the hanyou's voice, Sesshomaru released him, brows knitted with concern. This was simply not how Inuyasha behaved. Not even after waking up next to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha... Tell me what happened before your youkai emerged." He now understood Inuyasha's youkai well enough to know that it would not rampage so easily.

* * *

Inuaysha drew his arms close, absently rubbing at his wrists. He swallowed heavily. His youkai came out? He didn't remember what happened after... After Shigeo started to.. "You didn't watch.." Relieved, the hanyou's gaze immediately dropped to his groin. He wanted to touch himself, just to be assured everything was still there. Fingers twitching, Inuyasha simply stared at his flaccid length, slightly reassured by the sight of it.

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked at Inuyasha weirdly. The hanyou was still obviously lacking his usual sense. He placed a hand on the hanyou's forehead and gave his brother's cheek another long stroke of the tongue. "I know not what I am supposed to have watched... But considering the way you are acting now, I doubt it was something I would have willingly spectated."

* * *

While his brother's touch was, for once, more appealing than another's, Inuyasha tilted his head away slightly in confusion. "..What're you doing?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha with a surprising amount of patience. "I am cleaning your wounds. This is what I had been doing while you slept."

* * *

"Oh," The youkai said it as though it made perfect sense. Inuyasha shrugged, unable to make himself care. He was tired and sore and it had to have been his brother's tongue he felt while he was waking up. It certainly made his wounds feel better. He still didn't know what the wounds were from though.. The hanyou glanced at his brother, finally noting the lord's appearance. "Why are you all messed up too?"

* * *

"You were not in your right mind. It does not matter." Another stroke of the tongue; this one catching the hanyou's nose.

* * *

Inuyasha blinked several times, ears flicking slightly, before he gave a slight frown. "Shouldn't you be taking care of yourself?" In the back of his mind, the hanyou knew he normally wouldn't do so, but he tilted his head up slightly and leaned back toward his brother so Sesshomaru could continue.

* * *

"You are the one poisoned by energy of the spirits." Sesshomaru swiped his tongue along the edge of Inuyasha's jaw. "You have not answered my question."

* * *

The hanyou's ears fell slightly. As his mind returned to the question of what happened before his youkai came out, Inuyasha withdrew slightly. It was not something he wanted to relive through telling. But, between the tongue and the contact with his brother, he felt almost.. Comfortable—safe. Maybe he was. Sesshomaru hadn't done anything nearly as bad as _that_ to him. With a deep breath, the Inuyasha nodded slightly, trying to ready himself to tell his brother what had happened.

"I went to work. After, he came up to me," The hanyou started slowly, feeling unsure. "He wanted me to have drinks with him." Inuyasha took a breath. He'd barely told his brother anything and his tongue was already beginning to feel like lead in his mouth. It was like the gag was back in his mouth. He licked his lips anxiously, staring blankly at one of the walls of their cell.

* * *

"A male coworker?" Absently, his hand found one of Inuyasha's ears as he paid close attention to the hanyou's face. "You agreed, I presume."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded. "He asked me before, but I said no. I was distracted when he asked me this time. I said yes." The hanyou tilted his head slightly, shifting his twitching ear back into his brother's hand. "I didn't go to Hana's," He frowned minutely. "I wanted to. But I went to.. To his place instead..."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, smoothing the back of Inuyasha's ear with a clawed finger. Feeling the hanyou's distress begin to rise, he leaned down again to give the cut on Inuyasha's cheek a few more strokes of the tongue. "And then?"

* * *

Unknowingly, the hanyou leaned into his brother's tongue as it laved his cheek. Eyes closing, he continued slowly. "We sat at the table—we each had a jug. It didn't taste very different. But then I got dizzy. He said it was... The drugs. I must have passed out..."

* * *

Sesshomaru righted himself abruptly, giving Inuyasha a hard look but saying nothing. This male creature had quite some nerve. He'd actually gone so far as to drug Inuyasha's drink.

* * *

"When I woke up..." Inuyasha swallowed and licked his lips again. He had to open his eyes, otherwise, the scene would've unfolded before him, beneath his eyelids. The hanyou's unfocused eyes fell upon nothing particular as he stared across their cell. "It was dark. I didn't remember anything and I was naked. I tried to move, but I couldn't. He tied my arms behind my back. And.. My legs were spread. There was a bar between my knees. I couldn't say anything. He gagged me. He told me the ropes had his spiritual energy in them." Inuyasha had crossed his ankles, thighs and knees pressing together tightly. His arms were cradled to his chest; he'd rub one wrist slowly before switching to the other. It almost felt as though the ropes were still cutting into his skin and subduing him, phantom snakes coiled around his body and sapping his strength. His heartbeat jumped to a slightly faster pace and his breathing shallowed some. "I couldn't get away.. Struggling just made me weak and tired."

* * *

Enraged eyes widened as Sesshomaru listened. His hand fisted in Inuyasha's hair, a growl escaping his lips. Sesshomaru's mind was searching, trying to conjure the image of who**—**_what_**—**would do this to his brother and why. But he could only envision the scene his brother was describing. He returned his focus to Inuyasha's face, furiously boring into it while waiting for the hanyou to continue speaking.

* * *

Inuyasha paid no mind to his brother, it was almost as if it was only himself and his memories now. "He talked to me, asked me if I liked fucking you, told me what he was going to do. He told me that he was the one who left _that_ over our bed. Then... He told me why. He said that he fucked the animal and—and then castrated it when he came. He cut off it's dick too..." The hanyou inhaled deeply and blinked slowly, his body tensing. "He wanted to do that to me. He said.. He wanted you to watch.."

Releasing a quivering breath, Inuyasha continued, trying to ignore the twisting and churning of his stomach. "He flipped me over. My ass was in the air and my knees were still spread. He.. Could see everything. I was scared.." The hanyou frowned, ears fluttering nervously. In his mind, there was the glint of metal and a cold sneer. "I watched as he stroked himself. He said I wasn't pretty enough. He said he would've picked you, but I was an easy target. Then he pressed the knife against my balls and.. I couldn't stop him as he started to... I felt him start to force his way into me. I couldn't stop him... I was so... I thought you were him when I woke up again."

* * *

Sesshomaru was very still**—**utterly frozen except for his hand which quaked with rage. _This_ was why he'd felt so terribly before he allowed himself to be drawn to where Inuyasha had been. His entire being had urged him to move, to seek out what was troubling him. But he fought it. And Inuyasha killed. And they were trapped. Sesshomaru felt a deeply set urge to tear the abhorrent rapist apart, as Inuyasha's youkai had likely done in his place. One did not touch what was**—**

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "You..." He swallowed, gazing down at his brother with absent intent. "How could you believe I would have watched this?" Sesshomaru asked softly, almost woundedly.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha closed his eyes, body sagging into his brother's under the weight of what he'd shared. "I'm just a hanyou," He said quietly. "And you wouldn't have to deal with my youkai fucking you anymore..."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. "If I wanted you to be treated that way, I would do it myself! Never would I allow another to touch you in such a way. Yes, you are a hanyou. But scum like that does not have the right to touch _himself_, let alone you. Considering your youkai and all it has done, only _I_ should have the privilege of manipulating your body." The youkai grasped his jaw, forcing Inuyasha to face him. "Is that clear?"

* * *

"Just because my youkai fucks you doesn't make me yours." The hanyou's ears twitched as he looked at his brother, too spent to remove his face from the lord's grip. Heart skipping, he still couldn't help but wonder. "...Will you though? Do it yourself?"

* * *

Jaw clenched, Sesshomaru released the hanyou, eyes narrowed with disbelief. "You should know the answer to that. Emasculating you would serve me no purpose. It would give me no pleasure. Your pain...is not something I currently desire." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Being this connected with his brother was of course very new to him. And it was new to Inuyasha as well. Would it be so impossible to convince the hanyou that he no longer meant him harm?

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, partially in relief. "I just... I don't know." Things were changing, as his brother said, and he didn't know what to do or how to react now. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with this desire to be close to the youkai, either sleeping or now, when he wanted to be wrapped in his brother's embrace. It was an instinctual knowledge that told him the lord was safe. Until now, he'd ignored the feeling, but after what Shigeo did... Inuyasha felt cold, tired, and defeated. Still too worn out to stop himself, he rested his head back on the youkai's shoulder. "It's all just confusing.."

* * *

After a moment of stillness, Sesshomaru nodded and placed his hand atop Inuyasha's head, between his ears. "I concur." It was indeed difficult properly comprehend the difference in the air between them. Perhaps it would come with time. "Rest, so your body can heal."

* * *

Inuyasha dipped his head slightly, pressing his nose against his brother's skin as his eyelids fell heavily. "...Thanks," He mumbled quietly.

* * *

"...You are welcome," Sesshomaru said slowly, realizing that, in this moment, he meant it.

Once the hanyou had fallen asleep again, he reached for his pelt and wrapped it around them to cover some of their nakedness and to stave off the discomfort of the cold floor beneath him. Sesshomaru sighed then, eyes never leaving Inuyasha's sleeping form. He never imagined he would spend so much time cradling his brother. The hanyou had so readily fallen asleep on him, too. Not that he had much of a choice, Inuyasha was exhausted and they were both being held like animals. Looking at the softened features of Inuyasha's relaxed face, Sesshomaru found himself wondering whether the hanyou had trouble sleeping around others and what the hanyou might dream about.

There were no windows to indicate the passage of time, to the youkai lord's chagrin. Eventually, though, he picked up on footsteps moving in their direction. Akira came to stand before their cell, eyes lowered, wringing his hands together. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, "Hiroshi has arrived... But I cannot allow you to see him now. The damage done is too great," he nodded towards Inuyasha. "Five dead. One, we found gutted and skinned, missing his genitals and his eyes, impaled and left to hang on the wall in his own hut. Two were soldiers who were born here. And two...were mortal spirits." When Sesshomaru said nothing, Akira continued. "Killing a mortal spirit... Well, I already told you what happens to them. Your brother killed mercilessly." The boy swallowed, likely relaying an ordered message. "He will...pay with his life." Akira ground his teeth, conflicted with his desire for justice and his optimistic hopes for the traveling pair. "I'm...sorry." Akira turned swiftly, eyes hidden by his hair, and left the way he came.

Despite the ridged stillness that was Sesshomaru, his gut was sinking. His grip around his brother was unyielding.

He would not allow it.

* * *

_"That__—__would be the drugs... Held it down... Fucked... Castrated... Sliced off its prick... To fuck your brother?... Feel good?... Won't ever fuck again..."_

Inuyasha gasped, bolting upright before anymore images could follow the voice drifting through his mind. Fear drove his breath away as he arched forward, dropping his head into his hands. But as he panted and scrubbed at his face, the hanyou realized he wasn't there anymore. No, there was something soft wrapped around him and something warm beside him. It was quite unlike how he'd awoken before..

Standing abruptly, Inuyasha paced away from that warmth and comfort. The rattling of a chain caught his attention and he looked around to find the source of the noise. He froze when he noticed the shackle around his ankle and his thoughts scattered. That couldn't have been a dream right?—His brother licking him and his sharing of what happened... Unless.. Unless something more happened. The hanyou dropped his hands frantically, cupping his balls with one hand as the other slid down along his length. Assured by sight and touch that everything was where it needed to be—attached to him—Inuyasha looked around the dark room. His brother was there. He hadn't just dreamed the youkai up. The hanyou let out a deep breath, feeling something slightly more than relief as his hands fell away from his crotch.

As he scanned the lord's appearance, he remembered what Sesshomaru had said. They were in a cell.. Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "...What's going on?"

* * *

Only mildly startled by Inuyasha's abrupt awakening, Sesshomaru followed the hanyou and his strange groggy display with vigilant eyes. "They have not yet come to collect us. You can relax."

* * *

"Collect us? ...For what?" Inuyasha frowned, stepping closer to his brother and calming slightly. A lingering feeling of dread that had settled in his gut wouldn't leave though and he grimaced slightly as he looked down at himself, still sore.

* * *

"...They will likely collect us to inform us of our sentence. Already, they plan to take your life," Sesshomaru replied slowly, seeing no reason to hide what very well might be the hanyou's fate. For hours after Akira's visit, Sesshomaru had contemplated escape. In this world, _they_ were the low end of the spectrum. They were severely weakened by this world's main source of energy. They were no better off than humans captured by youkai.

* * *

"My life..." Disbelief was thick in his voice as Inuyasha sat down heavily. He was near the youkai again, looking at his brother uncertainly. "...What happened?" Judging by the lack of chains on Sesshomaru, the youkai hadn't done anything. "What.. Did I do?"

* * *

"You slaughtered five of them. Two were mortal spirits."

* * *

"I didn't—Kami, no..." Inuyasha groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "I didn't mean to.. I didn't even _know_. I didn't..."

* * *

"I know." Sesshomaru rested his hand against Inuyasha's thigh as he looked up at him intensely. "We will find a way out of this."

* * *

The hanyou slumped, refusing to look at the lord. "I killed _five_ people, Sesshomaru." _Two of which would never reach their final resting place now..._ "No one here liked us anyway. Now.. I've given them a perfect excuse—they're gonna kill me..."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a long time. "...If you truly must meet your end, you will not meet it without a fight. When the time comes, you will meet it with dignity and without foolish regret. You will meet it as would an inuyoukai." With regard, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He would not meet it alone. Driven by instinct, Sesshomaru would likely kill as well if the one bonded to him was threatened. More often than not...mates survived together. And they died together.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up hesitantly, brows wrinkled in confusion. Sesshomaru didn't care how he died. He just _didn't_. And he'd never compared the hanyou to an inuyoukai—never in a good way at least. Suddenly, the lord thought he should die with dignity? Inuyasha should've had more trouble believing it. But between the intensity of the youkai's gaze and the odd sincerity in his voice, the hanyou couldn't help but think his brother just might be serious. Clear evidence things were changing.. Inuyasha wasn't sure how good these changes were though. They had driven him to tell the youkai what had happened with Shigeo and to seek comfort and he even let the lord lick him.. Even though his brother claimed Inuyasha was to die like an inuyoukai, Sesshomaru probably thought he was weak for letting himself be drugged and tied up, and... Raped.. Shaking his head lightly, the hanyou shrugged off his brother's hand, eyes finding the ground once more. "...Do they know? About.."

* * *

After holding it aloft for a moment, Sesshomaru drew his hand back to his side. Of course the hanyou did not wish for any comfort. Who would be able to receive it when faced so suddenly with their own death? "...About what?"

* * *

"..About why my youkai came out in the first place..." He didn't want to say it again. Or even think it.

* * *

"I do not think so. Coming from us, they would not believe it."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and let out a dejected sigh. "'Course not."

* * *

Refraining from touching the hanyou again in his state of distress, Sesshomaru stared. Never before had the youkai faced a potential death that actually fazed him. His father's death had been relatively sudden, giving him little time to contemplate it beforehand. His brother, however, was supposed to die by his hand or not at all. This was how it had always been. And yet, here they were-naked, in a strange place far from home, discussing finality together after many long years of fighting. "I am not implying you will indeed be executed. However... Is there something you wish to pass on before you leave the flesh of mortality?"

* * *

The hanyou chuckled. The sound was empty and flat—hollow, like he was beginning to feel. "My sword's the only I got that's worth anything—Hell, you get outta here, take it. Not like I'll care..." Inuyasha sat up, dropping his head back to look at the ceiling with a sigh. "I'm just a hanyou—not like anyone would care about what I have to say. My _friends_," he sneered with resentment thick in his voice, "Only use me to get the damn shards. Won't do 'em much good dead though, I s'ppose."

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head. "They may rely on you far too much. But I can see how they care for you. And you, for them." Having had quite enough of Inuyasha's bitter confessions, the youkai stood and made his way to where his clothing was piled, reaching into the folds of his kimono and procuring his pouch. He tied it back around his neck and sat beside Inuyasha once more, holding it between his fingers within Inuyasha's sight. It was time he made his true intentions known. "If you are to die, I will activate this. We will return to our own world."

* * *

Gaze flicking from the pouch to his brother's face, Inuyasha's brows creased. "But.. What about your arm—the bond?" If they went back without the youkai's arm.. How would the lizard break their mating bond?

* * *

"I will live with it. Assuming an entire life spent mated to me is not a fate worse than death. Though I could be wrong." He had learned to live with only one arm. And the bond was a minor hindrance compared to an undesirable death. The hanyou's death at the hands of those who did not deserve to exact it-was not worth what they had set out to do. It was not as if Sesshomaru had any desire to mate another.

* * *

"We could always find another way..." The hanyou shrugged lightly, he could probably live with being mated to his brother.. Maybe not happily, but if staying mated meant he'd live, Inuyahsa saw no other option. For now, at least. "That lizard of yours has to know something."

* * *

"...Yes." Sesshomaru leaned his head against the wall, eyes focused on nothing in particular. "Perhaps he does know something."

* * *

Inuyasha dipped his head once before turning his gaze to the rest of their cell, finally taking a moment to focus on something other than the youkai. After spotting his brother's clothes, but not his own, the hanyou realized his nudity. He moved to cover himself, but figured it was pointless now. He'd woken up naked with his brother numerous times now—its not like the entirety of his nude form was unknown to the lord. It still made him slightly uncomfortable though. "Oi, ya know where my clothes are?"

* * *

"No."

* * *

The hanyou sighed and muttered, "Bastards better not try to kill me while I'm naked..."

* * *

"Nakedness is degrading. That is how executions were previously done at my palace. Naked, bound, and killed slowly-as painfully as possible. Unless the number of prisoners was large. Then they were merely beheaded."

* * *

Inuyasha growled at his luck. _Of course._ Wasn't it bad enough that one of their own had tried to rape him? Apparently not, because the fuckers had yet to give him any type of clothing. As if his mood wasn't already sour. The hanyou huffed, trying to divert his attention. "Whatdya mean 'previously'?"

* * *

"My mother ordered them all," said Sesshomaru absently.

* * *

"Now you do?" Inuyasha disregarded his lack of clothing and folded his legs, dropping his elbow on his knee as he held his chin in his hand. "How do _you _do it?"

* * *

"When we...went our separate ways," Sesshomaru understated: in truth, he had forced her to leave, "I released the prisoners she kept, out of spite. I watched them run for the trees, the ungrateful whelps. I sent all of her hired help away, aside from the ones I trusted. Out of tradition, I held a few formal executions. They were, however, quick, clean, and devoid of nudity. Eventually, the area quieted and I stopped taking prisoners altogether. I have always preferred to kill for myself anyway. Entertaining guests with a formal execution is a waste of my time. I do not personally enjoy it. It bores me."

* * *

The more he talked with his brother, the more the hanyou was coming to realize the lord _might_ just be more than a block of ice. It unsettled him—the brother he knew was cold and detached. Before, the only time they spoke would be in the midst of a fight—and that was hardly a conversation. Now... They didn't fight nearly as much, they _touched_ without the intent to harm, and they _talked_. "If we go back.. Without your arm.. Would we have to stay together or anything?" Kami knew what might happen if they did—especially if they continued as they were.

* * *

"I would allow you to do as you like. Without a true, realized attachment, it would not cause us any mental distress to separate. In theory."

* * *

"Oh yeah," He stated sarcastically. "I'm _sure_ my youkai would let me leave..."

* * *

"Your youkai is more fragile than you think," Sessuomaru said, mouth tight. "It is easy to manipulate..."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow in an unsure inquiry. "..You do something to it?"

* * *

"Not intentionally," sighed Sesshomaru. "My point is that you will have no reason to remain if we must return without completing our task."

* * *

"Good." The hanyou nodded, silently wondering what his brother had done. He would probably never find out since Sesshomaru told him the bare bones of what happened at night. "That's good."

* * *

"Indeed."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and shifted so he was leaning against the wall beside his brother, his head dropping back to hit the wall with a light thud. "This spiritual energy shit sucks.." The hanyou had felt it since he'd woken up—a constant pull and drain on his strength. Now, it seemed like he was down to his final energy reserves and it was a struggle just to keep his eyes open.

The hanyou wasn't sure how long he sat next to Sesshomaru, with enough space between them so they could both comfortably move their arms without bumping each other. But he soon grew tired of scanning the area beyond the bars and then the dark interior of their cell. His eyelids, already heavy, fluttered and he tried to fight the exhaustion tugging at him. It was a losing battle though—soon he had slipped into a light slumber.

It was light enough that the sound of heavy footsteps startled him awake. Lifting his head from his brother's shoulder—when had he even moved?—Inuyasha scanned the outside of their cell with groggy eyes and lifted one hand to quickly rub the sleep from them. Glancing at the his brother, the hanyou kept his voice cautiously low as he spoke. "What's goin' on...?"

* * *

Eyes ahead, Sesshomaru stood, gesturing for Inuyasha to stand as well. "They are coming for us."

* * *

The chain connected to his ankle jangled as he pushed himself to his feet, standing beside his brother as he tried to push a growing sense of anxiety away.

* * *

Soon, Akira was once again standing before them. Though this time, there were three guards. Without a sound, the cell door was opened and the men filed in, save for Akira, and surrounded them. Instinctually, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drifted closer together, meeting with a feather-light touch as the armed guards approached them with shackles. Inuyasha's wrists were clamped tightly, connecting with the shackle on Sesshomaru's one wrist. The cold medal was of course infused with a light surge of spiritual energy, enough to cause a further tightness and strain on the circulation. The chain weighing down Inuyasha's ankle was quickly replaced by two, closely connected shackles that would force the hanyou to shuffle with hardly any stride. Lastly, a chain was tied around the hanyou's neck, the end of it extending outward to be used as a lead.

* * *

Ears flattened angrily and Inuyasha clenched his jaw against a growl as he was further bound. His body tensed against the sting of excess spiritual energy and he wanted to struggle against the guards. But one glance at his brother, chained and just as naked as himself dampened his desire to fight. If he tried anything, they would probably be held under tighter security and bound enough so the youkai would be unable to get the portal open. So when the chain around his neck was jerked on, the hanyou shuffled forward, glaring heatedly as he bit his tongue to keep from protesting.

* * *

As they began moving forward, Sesshomaru shot a glance towards his clothes and swords, turning nearly frantic eyes on Akira. He would _not_ lose his swords. Akira nodded, understanding immediately. "I'll keep them for you," the young man said quietly as he watched them go. Sesshomaru nodded his gratitude. Akira seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "I came to wish you the best of luck. May fortune be on your side."

* * *

_Luck? Fortune?_ Inuyasha wondered what Akira was thinking. He had to have known what the hanyou did.. How could he even say such things when they had already decided to take Inuyasha's life? Decidedly ignoring the green-eyed male and the guards, the hanyou simply walked where he was tugged as he tried to resign himself either to being executed if somehow the portal wouldn't work or having to live mated to his brother. He didn't even know what effects the mating bond could have... He wasn't eager to find out either. Inuyasha sighed, lowering his head as he tried to not think at all. There was just too much that wanted to occupy his mind and not enough time to allot to each topic.

* * *

Slowly, they were led through the prison. When the door to the outside was opened, the sudden onslaught of sunlight blinded the youkai momentarily, causing him to blink squintily. Soon enough, they were lead inside again, though there was no reprieve from the sunlight. Wherever they were, the large area was filled with people. The place was shaped like an arena with an open roof, the spectator seats closed off from the main floor. Raised on platforms at the far wall were apparently those of great importance. Kurama was easily recognized. To the right of him was a large, plump male Sesshomaru did not recognize. The murmurs coming from the crowd increased, the more they became aware of the brothers' entrance.

* * *

Upon entering the new building, the hanyou became acutely aware of the vast audience. His heart quickened and he came to a complete stop. The chain was jerked but he only stumble forward a step or so. There were too many people and he was far too exposed to be before them. Another pull, this time harder. As though on autopilot, Inuyasha was moving forward again though his eyes remained glued to the crowd watching him. The faces blurred and the dull roar of their voices began to fade until all he heard was his heart hammering against his ribs and forcing blood to reach the areas which had nearly gone numb from the spiritual energy. His nerves were alight with anxiety and fear and anger all at once. It made him want to freeze, to flee, and to lash out. When his lead slackened some, the hanyou didn't hesitate to step back. He only moved far enough to bump into his brother. Glancing back, Inuyasha made brief eye contact before the guard pulled him forward again. That quick moment of contact brought him back to himself and eased his nerves only slightly—but it wasn't nearly enough.

* * *

Upon completing the rest of the distance to the platforms, Sesshomaru met eyes with Kurama. He did not see what he expected to see. Kurama seemed serious and more controlled, and he did not keep Sesshomaru's gaze for long. When the naturally wild was suddenly tame, it was never a good sign. The one on Kurama's right, however, appeared thrilled.

Gaze unwavering, Sesshomaru brushed the back of his hand against Inuyasha's arm to ensure the hanyou realized he was still right there. And then the unnamed one spoke**—**staring down on them as if they were the dirt beneath his feet, "they must be stripped of all belongings, idiots.

He'd realized too late. Sesshomaru's breath fell short and his pupils constricted, a growl tearing from his throat as the pouch around his neck was hastily and skillfully cut from his neck and whisked from his reach. His eyes were wide and nearly uncomprehending as he tried to pivot towards the thieving guard, only to be struck in the center of his back by a powerful surge of energy.

* * *

Inuyasha's attempts to stay calm—steady, deep breathing and focusing on the light touches he could share with the youkai—failed him as he registered his only chance of making it out of this place alive being taken away. Desperation clutched at his mind and he was turning too. He had to get the portal back—he didn't' want to die. The hanyou saw the pouch being passed off, moving further from his or Sesshomaru's grasp, and a snarl quickly rumbled through his chest as he tried to reach for the guards, the chain, the pouch—anything. Before his shackled hands could be lifted above his navel, Inuyasha was being jerked back, the chain around his neck tightening and sending constricting ripples of spiritual energy through his body. It was paralyzing—freezing him where he stood—and the hanyou found himself only capable of emitting a short, cut-off whine. A far cry from the growl he had been attempting.

* * *

The energy of the crowd spiked with the minor scuffle. The wind temporarily knocked out of him, Sesshomaru tried to catch his breath, irritated by the murmurs surrounding him from every direction, and then straightened himself, his expression masterfully placid and aloof. Though he did not meet the eyes of the unnamed one again. As much as compliance made his skin itch, his defiance would only make their situation worse.

A dead stillness soon washed over the crowd. The unnamed one had stood, Sesshomaru realized, and raised a silencing hand. "My dear people!" The over-fed, flamboyant male shouted, his long sleeve swooping through the air as he gestured to the crowd. "You are in for a treat today. These two _barbarians_ hail directly from the world of mortals. Rare specimens, they are. Observe!" He sneered, tossing his head pompously. "These are the wretched, filthy bodies of two brothers. See the dried blood, wild hair, and vile disfiguration." With self-importance, the crowd inhaled the words mindlessly. It was as if the speaker was introducing mindless beasts at an auction. "One**—**is the murderer of _five_ of your brethren." He paused with a smile, letting his words be mulled over by easily excited, war-thirsty ruffians. "The other**—**will watch closely as his brother is, on this day, executed for his merciless crimes!" The crowd erupted.

Ice clutched at Sesshomaru's chest, the speaker's words echoing in his mind. They would not be allowed the chance to speak in their defense. They had no more rights here than slaves.

* * *

Hello, you wonderful marvelous readers. So we've had a lot thrown at us lately for school and ConspiringWordAddict has had a week of only being able to send me messages on her slow phone. So everything has just been slow. Please forgive us for the late update. ^^

Anyway, please tell us what you think.

To those who have kept right up with us, thank you! And hello to you knew people. :) I am posting this during my AP Art class because I am going to be busy later, so feel special.

Comments, questions, and suggestions!

Ja ne.


	14. Punishment

The hanyou had no choice but to stand rigidly with his lead pulled taut, feeling the residual hum of spiritual energy as it coursed through his body. As the booming voice of the man reached his drooped ears, Inuyasha felt a sense of hopelessness trying to settle in the pit of his stomach. Sesshomaru couldn't do anything to stop this now—he didn't have the portal and there was likely no way to get it. It was unsettling to know his death was coming. In a fight, one could never be sure. Now though, his death would serve as a show for these people. Disheartened, his shoulders dropped slightly, maybe he should have asked Sesshomaru to pass something on.. What would Kagome think? Or Miroku? Sango? And Shippou and Kaede...? Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on the final words he could have—should have given to be relayed. It was too late now..

* * *

There was no quelling the sense of panic washing over Sesshomaru in rivulets, lengthening his fangs and maddening his eyes, lurid with the color of fury.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, each grasped firmly from behind, were forced to face each other; connected solely by a chain at their outstretched wrists. Frozen, the youkai stared straight ahead as the link between them was severed, unable look away from his brother's petrified face. Sound disappeared from his consciousness. Every motion appeared delayed to his eyes as Inuyasha was pulled in the opposite direction.

For so many years, he'd believed the hanyou's life meant nothing to him. The hanyou's virtually worthless life had always been within his grasp. It was a constant—an object of Sesshomaru's to extinguish whenever he pleased. Inuyasha was always just a pathetic hanyou without a single purpose in life. And now...

Sesshomaru did not wish to forsake him.

The life within his clutches was no longer worthless. And now, of all times, his clutches would not contain it. Youki swarmed beneath his skin, preparing to burst forth in one final attempt at freedom.

But then something drew his attention. The large door had been thrown open, capturing the attention of the crowd as surely as a beaten drum. Sesshomaru turned his head. Prominent in the sunbathed doorway—stood Hana, panting heavily.

"Stop this execution!" She shouted, the clarity of her voice reverberating through the stadium. "I am here, as a longtime, dedicated citizen of this rebel settlement, to retell what I have seen and you all have failed to consider. Something more happened and it must be heard."

* * *

Inuyasha's jaw was slack with fear and disbelief. He knew what was going to happen—he knew he was standing on the cusp of death, about to meet the fate which he had so long avoided: death. Yet, as the chain was cut and he was wrenched away from his brother, the knowledge felt foreign to him, coiling around his mind like a serpent—cold and frightening—until he was trembling within the hold of the surrounding guards.

Reality seemed to distort the more hands found their way to his body. He didn't even realize he'd started to struggle. Chest constricting, the hanyou was unable to form any words, either of protest or otherwise, as he was forcefully and painfully shoved to his knees. In the same instant, his ears perked up, his attention caught by a familiar voice. Hana..? The guards surrounding him paused—grips never faltering—and all eyes were searching until they landed on the petite, dark haired woman. Inuyasha frowned in confusion and stopped his struggling, for now at least, as his gaze focused on her.

* * *

"How dare you, Woman." The showy, plump male's voice boomed. "The crimes this creature has committed—"

"Let her speak, Youta," Kurama cut in firmly. "She has the right." Receiving a venomous look from Youta, Kurama motioned Hana over to stand before the platform.

The crowd murmured unhappily, following the woman with a thousand scathing eyes. Hana refrained from looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she passed. The way she brushed by without a single glance of concern in Inuyasha's direction, it was as if she had never met them. "I am a witness," she began, coming to a stop and craning her neck upwards to regard the two men, "to the events before the murders. I was on my way home from collecting fresh water," Hana began slowly. "I heard some very strange noises coming from the hut belonging to the man named Shigeo. I heard...muffled noises. It sounded like a struggle."

Sesshomaru watched the petite woman carefully. He was sure it would go unnoticed, but she was not being entirely truthful in her words. More than likely, Inuyasha's failure to show up at her hut after he finished work had worried her. It had worried her enough that she either followed him to his destination, or sought him out when he never passed by her hut in order to return to his own. Whatever the case, her arrival at that hut had been no coincidence. The woman was fabricating the story to make it seem as though she had no previous connection with Inuyasha. An intelligent move.

"I couldn't have simply passed by," she continued. "So I melded into the shadows of the hut..." She shook her head, voice faltering. "I couldn't believe my eyes, it was... It was barbaric. The boy's wrists and ankles were bound. His knees had been forced apart by some contraption. He was gagged..." Tears began to well in Hana's eyes. Genuine tears, Sesshomaru realized. "He was naked. And terrified... That disgusting man!" She spat her words. "Shigeo held a knife to him and raped him. He," she pointed to Inuyasha, "was doing what was necessary to save himself. The boy was covered in blood and in such a craze when he left the hut that some other idiots decided to attack him. He was defending himself, for Kami's sake!"

* * *

Ears falling as he listened, Inuyasha tried not to let the words get to him. He got through telling his brother—granted, he didn't think he had been entirely conscious when he had—why would he even want to tell Sesshomaru such a thing anyway?—Nevertheless, he'd still done it. Hearing it from someone else made it seem more.. Real—more concrete in it's actuality.

Hana's words were slowly untying the knots which bound those memories. The hanyou had at least been able to ignore them for a little while he talked with his brother, but now.. He couldn't even draw upon the odd instinctual comfort that came with the youkai's presence—Sesshomaru was too far away. But Inuyasha could not afford to lose himself. Setting his jaw, the hanyou clenched his fists, staring at Hana with a mix of embarrassment and gratitude. Maybe he had a chance of his sentence being lightened now.. They wouldn't—couldn't—kill him for defending himself. Right?

* * *

A strange silence fell briefly over the large, excessively populated arena. Many of the occupants in the stands shot each other appalled and outraged looks, then returned their heated gazes to Hana. Likely, they were all more stunned by the fact that the woman had actually come before them to say something about it, than by the hideousness of the described act. They wanted blood—justified, or not.

Still dangerously close to losing his calm composure, and held firmly in place by three guards, Sesshomaru looked to Kurama who was shifting his stare between Hana and Inuyasha with a slacked jaw and skyward brows.

Youta, on the other hand, with a momentary lapse in enthusiasm, glared in Hana's direction. The flashy male smoothed back his hair with a drawn out breath. Then, as if a lever had just been abruptly pulled inside of him, whatever had just crossed his calculating mind allowed Youta's face to regain its exaggerated smile. He laced his fingers. "I thank you for your words, woman," Youta began with reverberating volume, "but we cannot overlook what has been done. Someone must be punished for the mortal world creature's crimes. The law is firm in its demand for crimes to be repaid." He paused, extending his hand and turning slowly in a near circle to address the stands. "We have all gathered for the firm hand of justice!" The crowd hooted in agreement, many raising their fists.

Clenching her fists, Hana's eyes widened. Had her efforts truly failed?

Kurama stood up as Youta's outstretched hand came to rest in his general direction. "You still intend to have him executed?" Kurama asked in a hushed, almost apprehensive, tone.

Imperceptibly to the crowd, Youta's eyes crinkled with delighted cruelty. He ignored Kurama and spoke once more to the three standing before the platform. "Due to the severity of the crime, the punishment will not be dropped. However..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Youta's gaze fell upon him for longer than a mere random glance would permit.

"I will give the two foreign beings a choice. The decision will be entirely theirs to make." Murmurs rose within the stands at the outlandish suggestion. Whoever allowed prisoners to choose their own fates? Youta silenced them with a hand. "We will continue with the killer's execution as planned. It will be a simple, clean beheading. But do not fret, dear friends—once his head rolls, his body will be posted in the center of the settlement where you will be free to mutilate it in whatever way you choose. Or, he paused in favor of suspense, "the killer will be subjected to a full day and night of unending torture. But in order for his life to be spared... His brother must receive the same punishment." Youta grinned wickedly, disregarding Kurama's troubled look and Hana's horrified gasp. "Release them," he ordered the guards. "They have but a moment to choose."

* * *

There was a brief moment where Inuyasha believed he might escape the spirit world alive enough to break the bond between he and Sesshomaru. But that was before Youta said his brother would have to take the punishment as well. As the guards holding him released his lead and relinquished their hold on him, the hanyou's ears fell against his hair. He was not going to make it out alive—he was just Sesshomaru's half-breed brother—the lord had no reason to agree to Youta's terms.

When Inuyasha still hadn't moved after a few seconds of standing numbly, his guards gave him a harsh shove in Sesshomaru's direction. He stumbled forward, the chains binding his ankles shortening his steps uncomfortably. Failing to stop his momentum, the hanyou landed once again on his knees, this time just in front of his brother. He met the youkai's gaze for a moment before looking away. There wasn't anything to discuss. Not in his mind. Inuyasha swallowed heavily, wondering if it was at all possible to come to terms with his death. Considering the hopelessness that was creating an abysmal pit in his stomach, he doubted he could resign himself completely. Maybe... Maybe he could talk Sesshomaru into it.. It might cost his soul, but he might be able to—no. The realization that he had actually thought of begging his brother to save him came suddenly and the hanyou shook his head at his own idiocy. If anything, begging the youkai to save his life would result in the lord's laughter or that familiar sneer he'd been on the receiving end of so many times. Sesshomaru wouldn't deign to help him and Inuyahsa knew it. He'd known it for a long time now.

* * *

Livid golden eyes wide, Sesshomaru's furious gaze connected with Youta's continuous and pointed stare. The youkai stood very still, the noise of the crowd growing distant as he looked up at the one on the platform who was blatantly challenging Sesshomaru with every ounce of his expression. No matter what Sesshomaru chose, the corpulent male would be left satisfied. Sesshomaru was to choose the path of cowardice and watch as his brother met his death, or deign to endure torture and public humiliation just so they could both leave with their lives. Plenty of times had Sesshomaru met a self-obsessed swine such as this one. But never had he been at the mercy of one.

Snapped out of his fixation by a sudden and somehow significant thump, his darkened eyes fell upon Inuyasha who had been shoved at the lord's feet. Inuyasha could hardly stand to look at him. Sesshomaru swore he could feel the hanyou's rapid heart beating in time with his own. The hanyou looked pathetic as he kneeled in the dirt, eyes glassed over as if he were already dead. Sesshomaru extended a hand to his fallen brother, his expression unreadable. "Did I not tell you to meet your fate as would an inuyoukai?" His voice, though monotone, held an air of resolution.

* * *

Gaze rising at his brother's voice, Inuyasha could only stare at the hand offered to him. Sesshomaru probably only cared that his death was approached with the same honor as an inuyoukai—he wouldn't want his half-breed of a brother's death to tarnish their bloodline any further. But, the hanyou realized rather forlornly, that expected honor was likely all he'd ever get from his brother. Sesshomaru had never cared about him and Inuyasha knew that. Now, the lord probably just wanted to keep their family name clean, well, as clean as it could be with a hanyou in the mix. Even if he was just a reproachable mut, he was apparently expected to die an acceptable death—by his brother's standards.

With a sigh, Inuyasha reached up, shackled hands grasping the youkai's extended one as he realized that Sesshomaru demanding he meet his fate like a true inuyoukai made sense. Before, the lord had wanted to kill the hanyou himself. Inuyasha figured Sesshomaru would think that honorable—to be killed by a full-blooded youkai of his own family. Standing beside Sesshomaru now, the hanyou couldn't find the energy to ponder the workings of his brothers mind. He was about to die... Taking a deep breath to hopefully reinforce a false sense of strength, Inuyasha tried to straighten his shoulders under the heavy weight that had seemed to settle on them. He was already beginning to feel detached and lifeless as his gaze fell to the ground though. And the hanyou didn't know why he still felt the need to make an honest attempt at standing tall to meet his end.

* * *

Now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his brother, Sesshomaru failed to release the hand now in his grasp. Something inside of him urged him to give as much strength and reassurance to Inuyasha as he could manage, before it became impossible to give. Looking to Youta once more, and for expectedly the last time, Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. Heart pounding fiercely in his ears, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, close enough for his breath to ruffle the stray hairs atop the hanyou's head. The guards approached them quickly. Profoundly tense, Sesshomaru lifted his hand, fingers laced loosely with his brother's and ghosted over the mark bestowed upon Inuyasha. "It will be painful—and you will wish for death by the end of it—but it will not last forever," the youkai breathed, well aware that his parting words and languid touch were not only for his brother's benefit.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up at his brother in slight surprise as his mark was brushed. But he couldn't bring himself to resent the small swell of comfort that the touch gave him. Ears fluttering lightly against the youkai's warm breath, Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he registered the lord's words. Previously sluggish thoughts began to race. Sesshomaru wouldn't—no, he couldn't mean.. Pulled away from his brother once more, Inuyasha hadn't realized that his grip on Sesshomaru's hand had tightened until their fingers were forcefully disentangled. "Wait—" He started, voice nearly frantic in its urgency as he looked at the youkai in confusion. "What do you—" A sharp jerk on his lead quickly silenced the hanyou as spiritual energy seemed to sear his throat and paralyze his vocal cords. His eyes remained glued to the youkai though, wondering if he had simply misheard what his brother said. Inuyasha found himself desperately hoping he hadn't as his mind latched onto the idea of living once more.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes remained locked with Inuyasha's as they were each pulled roughly to the center of the grounds where their wrists and ankles were chained to the large, partially raised portion of rock beneath their feet. Every inch of flesh exposed, they stood side-by-side and faced the crowd in opposite directions. Sesshomaru's head was turned to the right as he refused to yet tear his hard gaze from Inuyasha's face while the guards continued to secure them each in place. They were just out of arm's reach, he realized bitterly. Close enough to hear and see every bit of each other's pain, they were not allowed to draw comfort from touch—from the reassurance that neither of them were dying this day. As Sesshomaru looked at his brother, his mind was not racing as it should have been. He was not cursing the hanyou for his carelessness and deficiency as would have been conventional. Nor was Sesshomaru questioning his position at the hanyou's side. When given his choice, his reaction had been immediate. There had been no option in his mind. Sesshomaru—lord of the western lands—did not stand by and watch as anything belonging to him was ripped away. That was how it had always been.

Sesshomaru was never one to lay claim on whatever crossed into his path. Very few things struck his favor. Thus lit within him a burning desire to keep close to him what his conscious mind embraced; what would serve to undermine his frigid exterior; what forced him to be something other than what he'd always been expected to be, always swallowed every thing besides instinct, cunning, and rationale to be—perfect.

"If either one of you tries to escape," Youta announced over the excitement of the crowd, "you both will be killed on the spot!"

* * *

Staring at his brother as they were both chained on display, Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to apologize. For his youkai choosing Sesshomaru, for the nocturnal activities they engaged in without the hanyou's conscious knowledge, for the mess they were in now—he wasn't sure. Maybe all of it. But Inuyasha couldn't find his voice. Between the weight of the chains and what was about to happen to them, he felt paralyzed. And knowing that one step out of line had the potential to kill them both further froze his muscles. But, for whatever reason, Sesshomaru had chosen to face this punishment with him. The hanyou couldn't fathom why at the moment, but he was grateful nonetheless. Now, he could only hope to withstand what was to come. He had faced injuries from battles before—ones that very nearly took his life. Hopefully this would not push him past his limits..

* * *

The theatrics were concluded, Sesshomaru discerned. Youta had reseated himself for the viewing and did not appear to have anything more to say; this day's only blessing. Sesshomaru watched as a hysterical Hana was escorted from the arena floor. All of the attention was now fixated on them, the two whose pain would be the source of entertainment. The spectators in the stand, practically frothing at the mouth, would no longer be kept waiting.

Two demonic creatures, large and glad entirely in black, approached each of them swiftly. Their expressions were very relaxed and casual as they approached Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with glowing metal skewers and leather whips.

They were to be burned and flogged, then. Sesshomaru had witnessed this practice many times when his mother held public executions. It reduced even the fittest of men to screaming, shaking, gutless curs. But Sesshomaru had never seen anyone like himself endure it. He could take this.

Almost before Sesshomaru could meet the gaze of his torturer, a molten hot rod was thrust all the was through the center meat of his thigh, causing the youkai's golden eyes to snap wide open.

The crowd cheered—and so it had begun.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist, unable to lift his arm, for it was chained too near to the ground, but he made no sound. Given no time for recovery, a second molten skewer was thrust through the other thigh. Gritting his teeth, he fought to keep his gaze neutral as his torturer then grabbed hold of the end of each skewer and twisted and oscillated them within his flesh. Each movement of the embedded rods burned and rubbed more of his leg tissue into a thick, foul-smelling, bloody fluid. His breaths came heavy, burning his nose as he refused to open his mouth.

His skin felt feverish, the blood having risen to the surface and a thin layer of sweat having gathered by the time his torturer relented. The skewers would not be removed, it seemed. And already, the exertion to remain standing evoked utter agony; his torn muscles working around the searing rods of metal. This would be more difficult than he'd previously thought.

* * *

Inuyasha only caught a glimpse of the first metal dowel being driven through his brother's leg before his gaze swiveled back to the advancing creature in front of him—his own persecutor. Body tensing at both the crowd's outburst and the glowing rod which was close enough now that he could feel the heat rolling off of it, the hanyou lifted his eyes enough to glare at the black-clad figure before him. His gaze faltered when the sharp point of burning metal touched his skin—his thigh. It was there only a moment before the rest of the skewer followed. It was an inch, maybe—probably—more, in diameter but Inuyasha couldn't pay attention to that. Not when his skin was being stretched and burned, his muscles being driven through by the searing metal. The pain he felt could almost be equated to poison burning through his skin, not quite the same, but it made his mouth fall open as he sucked in a quick breath, unprepared for the sensations coursing through his tensing leg.

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha realized the dull roar which he was hearing was not his own heart thundering through his ears. It was the crowd surrounding them. Their reaction to his own torture surpassed the noise they had made at Sesshomaru's expense. He watched silently, sweat beginning to bead on his skin, as his torturer cast a glance at his partner before turning slightly to eye the spectators in the stands. When he lifted the second rod, the cheers increased. Inuyasha knew they wanted his blood—likely as much as his youkai had wanted the blood of the five he killed. Inuyasha resented them for it, even more so as the bulky male before him met his gaze and stepped closer.

The skewer was waved tauntingly in front of his face and Inuyasha refused to look away. But as it dropped and touched his chest, he automatically tried to lean away from the searing heat. There was no escape though—not when he was chained this tightly. His torturer slowly dragged the rod down, from his sternum to the twitching muscles of his abdomen and past his navel. The trail which was burned down his torso seemed to make his skin sizzle away, leaving a sheen of shining hot pinkness, and Inuyasha clenched his fists, claws biting into his palms as he tried to fend off the searing pain. The hanyou was panting by the time it slid past his waist and he struggled to keep his breath short and shallow so the metal wouldn't pierce muscle. Sweat was gathering on his body and beginning to roll down now. As the heated skewer moved dangerously close to his penis, Inuyasha felt a pressure building in his head. At first, he thought to blame it on his current circumstances, but, as it increased, he realized that was not the cause. No. It was his youkai. If it took control... What if it tried to escape and kill again? That would just result in his and Sesshomaru's deaths. Inuyasha knew he couldn't let it overpower him this time—no matter what. But as the metal slipped by his groin, sparing his flaccid length any pain, his torturer decided to embed it deep within his thigh, nearly matching the positioning of the first one exactly. The sudden, intense pain made him cringe and nearly cry out as he wondered how long he could keep his youkai at bay—having to deal with both the mental and physical pain he was being put through. Vaguely, Inuyasha recognized the crazed screams the crowd released as they continued to encourage his torturer to twist and quirk the skewers—the male had a firm grip on both now—in random directions. The hanyou desperately tried to fight his youkai and the pain, his vision beginning to swim from the effort as he shuddered, breath falling heavily, in ragged pants, from his lips.

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath hitched and then ceased altogether when another molten skewer was procured and held dangerously close to his eyes. The rivulets of heat obscured his view of everything around it's glowing, yellow tip. He barely caught the smirk of his torturer as the hot metal singed the ends of his eyelashes. Sesshomaru began to lose his awareness of anything besides the creature in front of him, other than the constant, dull roar surrounding him. Sesshomaru was clay in the hands of this brute. The torturer would do whatever he pleased. Sesshomaru would be blinded. One wrong move and—

He could not help the jerking movement of his body as he leaned to the right and away from the threat. The torturer laughed cruelly and dragged the searing skewer across his cheek, tracing a single magenta stripe, leaving the area skinless, raw, and a glistening white; sealed off from the flow of red blood. Sesshomaru barred his teeth, hissing as the male did the same to the other three stripes on his face. His torturer then tossed the cooling skewer aside with a grunt and reached for his belt, producing another chain; this one with three large barbed hooks dangling from the end.

The monstrous creature swung the chain three times in the air, letting the spectators see what was next in store for the imprisoned youkai. "I was going to let you get away with being partially chained since you've only got one arm," said the torturer in a deep, raspy voice. "But I can't have you moving around like that," informed the creature pleasantly, adding a slightly higher pitch to each word as if Sesshomaru were obtuse. Snickering, the torturer took hold of the disfigured remains of Sesshomaru's left arm and pierced the inner side with a hook, embedding the hook deeply until none of its curve was visible. The next two hooks were slid into Sesshomaru's arm more slowly than the last, creating a secure triangular formation around the base of Sesshomaru's bicep. The torturer took pleasure in wiggling them around as he had with the metal rods. Finally, he grasped the chain, which was now an extension of Sesshomaru's arm, and gave it a harsh pull, tearing a growl from Sesshomaru's dry throat. The end of the chain was then secured to the ground. If he attempted to pull away now, the youkai would only mutilate his own flesh.

* * *

Inuyasha's head had fallen forward as much as he could allow it to and his eyes were squeezed shut. His legs were throbbing and pulsing as his muscles tried to work and repair themselves around the cooling rods. He could still feel the burn though—the trail down his chest and the heat which had burnt through his flesh lingered. On top of it all, his youkai was relentless in it's attempts to take control. It felt as though knives were being thrust through his skull, repeatedly, mercilessly. The more Inuyasha fought it, the more intense the pressure became—building upon itself and sharpening in it's severity.

So focused on his attempts to contain his youkai, Inuyasha failed to notice his torturer take hold of a third metal rod, burning a bright orange, nearly white at the tip. He didn't realize until that smoldering heat was touching the base of his left ear. The contact made him yelp in surprise and pain as he jerked his head up, trying to get away from the sweltering sting. The motion only caused the pointed end of the rod to scrape across the inside of his ear before it could lay back in an attempt to escape. The crowd was wild with their excitement as the hanyou voiced his distress with a sharp whine. Inuyasha tried to turn his head away from his torturer, but a calloused hand soon found his jaw. The fingers which curled into his flesh and held his head firmly were unyielding and Inuyasha was forced to meet the sharp, cruel gaze of his tormentor. The rod was lifted again and no matter how desperately his ears flattened back against his hair, the heat was inescapable and the torrid metal traced the soft edge of his flinching ear, burning away fur and skin. In that moment, Inuyasha felt himself slip, losing hold on his consciousness as his youkai took advantage of his lapse in concentration. A growl that was not his own rumbled from his chest, but was cut off as his persecutor moved to his other ear and gave it the same treatment. He could smell burnt skin and hair now.

Fighting through the pain, Inuyasha struggled to push his youkai away again. But it was right beneath the surface of his skin—he could feel it trying to claw its way free. He didn't know how to stop it. His breath was too short and his heartbeat too fast—the hanyou was in control of nothing. His body was bound and he was at his torturer's mercy; he was slowly losing control of his mind to his youkai; and worst of all, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Already disagreeably drained, Sesshomaru began to feel a burning sensation in his chest. He had not yet been touched there, he recalled with momentary confusion. Mind removing itself slightly from the distraction of pain, he remembered what lied there on his chest, just below his collar bone. And it only burned this way when its bestower was in dire need. He turned his head in the direction of Inuyasha, only to find his oppressor unwrapping a black leather whip.

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly as he finally assessed the type of whip they were to be flogged with. It was not one of the thin, light ones that cracked loudly with each strike and made a bloody mess of the top layer of skin. The black monstrosity of a whip was corded and thick with a relatively heavy, blunt end. This was the sort of whip one would use to tame large beasts. While the noise would not be as devastating as a thin whip's and the blood would not come as quickly, the design was meant to inflict far greater pain. It had the ability to reduce flesh to pulp. The cuts would eventually grow muscle deep. If not for their heightened healing abilities, this degree of flogging could kill them over the course of a night and day.

He heard it then. The ferocious growl from behind the broad creature. Sesshomaru could smell the rage, the fear, the potent youki. Inuyasha's youkai. If it lost control, they would never make it out of there. Their string of chances had been cut.

* * *

Lips dry, Inuyasha felt the tremble in his legs begin to move up to the rest of his body. Whether it was simply from the abuse he had endured or his attempts to restrain his youkai, he wasn't sure. Holding it back was only getting harder—especially when his torturer uncoiled one of the larger whips hanging off his belt. Allowing the end to hit the ground with a solid thump, he gave the hanyou a cold sneer before cracking the thick leather on the ground near Inuyasha's feet. It was probably for the crowd's benefit—to further increase the hype. But the dull noise only served to enrage the beast in his head more, it gave a deafening snarl that echoed through Inuyasha's head before he realized his own mouth had contorted to reveal his fangs as the same sound fell from his lips. No. He couldn't allow it to take control. It didn't—couldn't—understand what was happening. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would die if he allowed to take over. But the hanyou could not catch a break—his youkai's snarl seemed to egg on the creature before him and he watched with bated breath as the whip was lifted, an arm was jerking backward, and then, as if in slow motion, that same arm was lashing forward with the thick, black leather following it's path.

The whip struck him diagonally across the torso, leather making contact with a resounding smack. Entire body tensing, Inuyasha's mouth fell open as a sound, caught somewhere between a whine and an outraged growl, tore out of his throat. There was no time to recover from the stinging, throbbing ache before leather was flying again, this time lashing one already injured thigh. And then the other. The torturer had by no means eased the hanyou into the torment. Blood was pooling beneath his skin, making the wounds tender and Inuyasha gasped at the pain. He thought the burning had been bad—but he'd never experienced anything even close to a flogging before. The still fresh burns made the lashing worse and there was nothing he could do. The pain, the sting, it was overwhelming him. And as his torturer pulled back, ready to strike again, Inuyasha's fear spiked. He didn't want to feel the bite of leather again and he couldn't see himself lasting an entire day and night.

It was then that he felt himself falling though, physically, he never moved, the ache in his head increasing until it was completely unbearable. His youkai surged forward in his mind and all Inuyasha saw was black. Eyes bled out until crimson consumed them and jagged stripes flared over his cheeks as the hanyou strained against the chains holding him. His body was forced back as the whip connected again, across his chest once more, rising a dark flush to his skin as blood vessels were broken. The now crazed hanyou responded with another snarl, trying to jerk himself free.

* * *

The first strike was administered across Sesshomaru's abdomen. It stung but it was hardly cause for a blink. It seemed almost experimental—the first test to decipher how far the youkai would have to be pushed before he could no longer mask the incessant need to express his pain. Barefaced, visible agony was always what the audience craved.

His torturer finally moved, making his way around to Sesshomaru's other side. Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha fully now. Thick fangs protruded from the hanyou's snarling mouth. And his eyes were nearly as crazed as they had been on the night he was raped. Inuyasha jerked against his chains, trying desperately pull free. The relentless whips, obviously greater in force than Sesshomaru's currently were, only served to fuel Inuyasha's fear and rage. As strong as the chains were, they would not withstand relentless abuse from a crazed hanyou with daiyoukai blood running through his veins.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Look at me, damn you!" He flinched as an especially hard strike landed across his side. Even then, Sesshomaru was still being played with.

* * *

Damaged ears swiveled and the hanyou's gaze briefly flicked away from his assailant. His eyes did not stray long though, quickly returning to glare at the creature wielding the whip. With a growl on his lips, Inuyasha pulled at his bonds again. He could not allow this to happen. The whip was swung again, stinging his side and his back when the end curled around his body slightly. But then he heard something again—that something which had drawn his attention before. Again, his gaze moved. This time, it remained on what turned out to be his mate. Why were they both here? Alarmed and confused by the chained and wounded state of the youkai, Inuyasha jerked at the chains again, panic beginning to take root—he couldn't allow his other half or his mate to be harmed anymore.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru was able to catch his brother's eye, he held it, giving the hanyou a firm shake of the head. Now fully aware of Sesshomaru's similar state, Inuyasha appeared even more desperate in his attempts to escape. "Stop," Sesshomaru commanded, voice strained against the strike across his chest. He softened his voice as much as possible, ignoring the odd pause in the flogger's rhythm. "You must endure, Inuyasha. Draw upon your other half's stability of mind. No matter what is done to us, you must remain where you are. It is the only way to—" Sesshomaru grunted, his head snapping to the side and his breath leaving him in a moment of shock and splitting pain. From the bottom of his ear, to the corner of his mouth, his face was flayed open where the whip had struck him. He stood still in a moment of dizziness before warm blood pooled and seeped from the wound, streamed down his jawline and dripping from his chin.

The crowd whooped, pleased by the method in which Sesshomaru was silenced. Smiling, the torturer licked the end of the whip, tasting Sesshomaru's pure blood. By the look on the creatures face, it tasted far from terribly. "I'd shut up if I were you," the creature said with a condescending air. "Unless you want to lose your tongue, along with your lips."

The flogger administered another strike, catching the soft inner sides of Sesshomaru's thighs and forming a crease in Sesshomaru's glistening brow. Setting his jaw, Sesshomaru turned his head so that he was once again facing forward. His eyes, however, were shifted to the side, fixed on Inuyasha. And they radiated finality. This was not an instance where the hanyou could disobey him.

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he watched his mate's blood be drawn and tasted. Tasted by someone other than himself. Ears flattening in anger, the hanyou was ready to yank on his bonds again, but found himself caught in the lord's gaze. Sesshomaru told him not to move... But if he stayed—they would be hurt, killed maybe. Conflicted, he swallowed heavily, trying to sort his confused thoughts. Before he was able to figure anything out, the whip sliced across his back. He hadn't even seen the creature move. Inuyasha tried to snap his jaws at the torturer but could not move his head enough to even look back. Leather met skin repeatedly, in rapid succession, until his now bruised back split and blood dripped. The spectators screamed and hooted their enjoyment, yelling for more blood.

The hanyou panted, glancing back at his mate. He didn't know how to use his other half's mental stability to his advantage. Nearly every time he took over was to protect—he didn't need to know who he was attacking or killing. He only had to protect. But.. Sesshomaru said he needed to be still. He didn't want to... His body was too hot and his desire to kill the ones hurting he and his mate was too strong.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and tried to latch onto his other half rather than bury it. The youkai was to be trusted, they were mates after all—if he was told to endure this then Sesshomaru must have a good reason for demanding such a thing. Struggling some, the hanyou kept his other half far enough away from consciousness to protect him, but close enough so that he might be able to do what his mate told him to. The whip met his back again, this time lower, closer to his ass. The hanyou growled but didn't move. Claws pierced his palms again, doubling the number of bloody crescents etched into his hands as he tried to restrain himself, desperately attempting to use his human side's sanity, strength even weakness—anything that would help him.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the entirety of his hair plaster itself unpleasantly to his stinging chest as it was shoved unceremoniously over his shoulder. The flogger was finally at his back. From here, onward, any teasing was in the past. Now, only hard, relentless brutality awaited them.

The firm, ferocious strikes across his shoulder blades began, weaving a web of criss-crossing welt lines and cuts. The process continued that way for some time, eventually ending at his calves. By that time, Sesshomaru's jaw was clenched so tightly, he questioned whether he would ever be able to open his mouth again. That inquiry was immediately forgotten when the devil's whip came down in a backlash so ruthless, he could distinctly hear the sickening, wet, blunt squish of his own flesh coming away with the corded leather, tearing from his throat a strangled gasp. He heard also the barbaric drumming of frenzied hands and feet pounding into the woodwork as the spectators' excitement grew. The youkai panted, vision swimming lightly. His impaled, beaten, lacerated legs began to shake under the increasing strain of holding up a body unaccustomed to being bled and beaten so incessantly. Not since he was a mere young puppet within a powerful domain, woven by pretense and lies, had he suffered pain near to the extent of this. There was a time where, eventually, his age and acquired skill had kept him free of injury. And then, there was Inuyasha—the one who was always able to mar him. Inuyasha introduced him to a different kind a pain. A pain and intrigue he always found himself roaming back to. But there was something besides the pain, brought forth by Inuyasha. No matter. That was all impossible to remember now. Soon, the only concept his body would be able to grasp—would be disgraceful, despairing perspective on this intentionally endured physical suffering.

* * *

The hanyou shuddered as the thick leather slapped against his skin again and again, lacing random patterns down his legs and across the backs of his arms. Some places seemed only to bruise while others ended in flayed flesh—depending on how many strikes the area received and what degree of varying force the torturer applied. Every fiber of his being begged for retaliation, but he couldn't allow himself to give in to the instinctual pull. The struggle was made worse by the presence and abuse of his mate, just out of his reach. Inuyasha needed to protect himself and the youkai. He knew that—it was an urge that went bone deep. But as he stood rigidly, with metal thrust through his thighs and with leather beating his body, the hanyou could not make himself move. The mark on his shoulder throbbed with the rest of his wounded body and Sesshomaru's demand was in the forefront of his mind, weighing heavily on his consciousness. He could only hope that his other half would aid in his ability to maintain control over himself.

* * *

As quickly as the lashes were wounding Sesshomaru's back, his healing abilities, despite the freshly healed injuries inflicted by Inuyasha's youkai and the lack of proper sleep, were working to lessen the severity of his wounds. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed he was sagging forward slightly until the whip's steady rhythm ceased and the crowd cheered anew. Before the youkai could turn his head to see what had drawn the spectator's attention, his head snapped backward and his back arched stiffly, face contorted with pain, as a lash across his back left his skin sizzling and pulsating with unwelcome power.

Then he sensed it.

He knew the flogger's whip was now glowing dully. The creature had fed spiritual energy into the cord of leather. In this moment, only that could have increased the level of pain. There was not enough of it to poison him—only enough of it to hurt like hell when it entered his blood stream, slowly draining him of power. Panting raggedly, Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut. He felt ill.

* * *

Inuyasha wanted to remain looking at his mate—to be comforted by the knowledge that they were both alive, at least—but the relentless strikes made it nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes anywhere but directed toward the ground as his head fell forward, hair slipping to cling to the lines of blood on his chest. Fighting against the need to stop this seemingly pointless abuse, the hanyou's chest heaved as the creature behind him paused in the flogging. Burnt ears fluttered as the crowd roared and he was tempted to answer them with a roar of his own. But distraction seized him, the foul scent of spiritual energy stinging his nose as he heard a whip crack, though no leather met his skin. Before he could look toward his brother, Inuyasha heard another crack, this one snapping in the air just above his head. It was hardly enough warning for the lash that followed it seconds later, leather laying into the flesh of his back. The leather felt, if at all possible, sharper. The hanyou could feel the agonizing ripple of spiritual energy over his skin, muscles clenching against the invasive power. It was the same sensation that he'd felt while protecting his other half—though, this time, he was much more conscious of the pain as it assaulted his body. Growling in response, as if the sound would chase away the ache and his tormentor, Inuyasha shook his head and unconsciously jerked at the chains holding him.

* * *

Sesshomaru had no way of knowing how much time had passed and how many lashes he'd received before the blood from his back was running down his legs. His healing abilities were no match for this onslaught of the energy which repelled all that was youkai. If his eyes had been rendered useless, if he could smell the scent of burning flesh, he would have sworn every inch of his backside, and throughout his diligent veins, was aflame. The heat and sweat that crawled over his skin was suffocating.

Something splattered across the side of his face. He needn't have been in his right mind to smell that it was the blood of the one who bore his mark—torn from his body with the same instrument that ate at Sesshomaru's flesh with the bitter promise of an end that seemed, instead of nearer, to be growing farther away.

His vision faded in and out of focus, obscuring what he could open his eyes enough to see, into a blurring mass. Sesshomaru could still make out the wicked shadow of the flogger, raising his arm again and again to slice and pound his already raw, deeply flayed flesh. Each strike from the blunt end of the whip sounded dull and wet.

How much time had passed? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? The youkai's powerful breath began to wheeze.

He felt as though his back was now one large crater, filled to its uneven, engorged rim with putrid, red pulp, and held together by a creaking base of picked bone and shredded muscle. No pause or warning was given before a hulking hand plunged into the skinless wreck between his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru choked, feeling something within him crack, along with whatever held his mind and pride in place. Sesshomaru's howl rivaled the roar of the crowd as his tormentor raked its claws all the way down his back, severing the mangled cords of flesh that happened to have remained connected, and delving deeper, still, than the whip had ever gone. White splitting his vision, Sesshomaru was forced heavily to his knees and into the stony ground. Gasping for breath, he clawed at the ground as cruel fingers danced in his flesh.

* * *

Head snapping to the side nearly immediately, Inuyasha listened, shoulder burning, with painful intrigue as his mate howled and watched then as the youkai fell. Under what sun did Sesshomaru think him capable of restraining his desire to kill the beasts torturing them—especially now? He ha barely stopped himself from harming his mate before. And it never before crossed his mind to stop one of his rampages—because his other half was not safe. Now, both his other half and his mate were in danger—yet, the lord had told him to remain where he was. No matter what. Even though he couldn't understand the reasoning, the hanyou had understood the solemnity and seriousness which his mate's voice had carried. But, watching as claws and fingers wiggled and twisted, further mutilating Sesshomaru's battered body, he was not sure he would be able to obey the youaki's command.  
With his attention diverted, the hanyou hadn't noticed that his flogger had paused until the whip snapped across his back again—he'd been entirely focused on Sesshomaru. Answering with a growl, Inuyasha struggled to keep his attention on his mate as more lashes were distributed to his back, some along his bloodied thighs, and a few over his upper arms. The stinging throb of spiritual energy pulsated through his entire trembling body and made him dizzy. He was able to ignore the pain before because of the dire need he felt to protect his other half. Now, his other half was relatively safe. His mate, however, was not. Perhaps.. If he could draw more attention to himself, Sesshomaru might be spared some pain.

Mind set, Inuyasha forced a howl from his own throat, head falling back slightly as the cadence of angry and pained tones rose above the noise of the crowd momentarily. The spectators seemed to feed upon the sounds of the tortured and their cheers encouraged the torturers in turn. As expected, leather met his skin, hard and sharp, again and again until his vision blurred. There was a brief moment as the crowd hollered and hooted, watching as blood was shed, in which Inuyasha's entire body heaved with the effort of pulling air into his lungs and he vaguely heard his torturer step closer. Anticipating the creature's claws to be driven into his own back, the hanyou gave a weakened snarl to antagonize his tormentor.

Rather than fingers and claws scraping into him, Inuyasha's eyes widened as heated metal imbued with spiritual energy raked upward from the back of his left knee, over his ass cheek, and then through the mangled, tender mess that was his back. Before the hanyou even had a chance to register what was happening, the motion was repeated, this time with chilled and frigid metal, shocking his muscles with the rapid temperature change. The hanyou cried out, his pain and shock resounding against the arena walls as he tried to take a step forward, only to find his leg chained in place. There was a brief pause before the creature moved to repeat the process on his other side and in that moment, Inuyasha realized it was not a single spike of metal which had carved his body. There were five throbbing and aching lines into which his sweat dripped, the salty fluid stinging the wounds.

Again, the metal claws met his flesh, carving into his right side. First, it was the intensely heated metal which should have cauterized his wounds. But between the spiritual energy sapping his strength and the freezing metal which was to follow, his wounds remained open and he was left with the burning and sizzling of his mutilated skin. Next, the icebound metal made contact and cleaved deeper through his muscles, tracing the exact lines left from the first, heated set of metal claws. What was left of his muscles were desperate to repair themselves but were rendered incapable and were left clenching and twitching desperately. The coldness of the metal seemed to sink past the heat arching his body and his muscles were left in a shuddering confusion as to which temperature they needed to react to. Again, the hanyou voiced his pain, unable to withhold the sound as it tore through his ragged breathing as his knees hit stone. The wounds along the backs of his legs burned and stretched, tearing muscle past the damage already done.

* * *

Over Sesshomaru's own groans of agony, the screams of another echoed in his head. Eyes bleary, with sticky hair fallen around his face, he located the writhing, stooping shape of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru loathed the cries and the stench of blood which was never meant to be spilled at such an excess. It was hanyou blood he smelled, he remembered vaguely. But the recognition of hanyou blood was a fleeting, meaningless thought that no longer held any manner of importance. The youkai could not smell the filth of mixed blood. Why? Hanyou blood should have smelled as filthy as their combined, burning flesh. Had the scent of Inuyasha's blood ever truly repulsed him? Damned if he could recall. If the scent, in this moment, repulsed him, it would be easier to ignore. The smell of it would not further increase the beat of his erratic heart. Every fiber of his being would not fight so hard to force his pained body into optimal awareness when such blood was lost to the air and ground.

He knew not when the creature's hand had been removed to make way for the relentless continuance of the hellish cord of leather, but the change was apparent when the soft, unscathed bottoms of his feet were suddenly split open as easily as ripened fruit. Sesshomaru's hiss shifted into a strangled gasp as an omnipotent kick to his stomach wrenched him in his chains. The cause of his torment uttered something but his voice was muffled by the pounding in Sesshomaru's ears and by the inescapable screams of his mate. The chain, hooked into his useless, obstructed bicep, was then yanked, sending pain shooting up through his shoulder. Sesshomaru growled ferally when the sharp pulling did not desist. He still could not discern what was said when the barked order was repeated. A hand fisted in his hair and pulled, along with the chain, forcing him to his bloodied, aching feet. The mass of voices, recognized hazily as the crowd, roared in unison as the youkai's limp form was raised into the air, suspended, and slammed back down into the ground, forcing all of the air from Sesshomaru's lungs. The youkai lord's impaled thighs slid down the rods of metal which were now embedded in the ground. It hurt merely to breathe but he could not help the coughs that now wracked his chest and gut. Disoriented, Sesshomaru lied there, his ear and the side of his face smashed against stone. Even if he had the resolve to open his eyes, he doubted he would be able to make out the time of day. The spiritual energy coursing through his veins strewed red and black spots throughout his broken vision. The pain raged on, as did the looming presence of his brother. He began to fear that the agony would never end. That he would be trapped this way for all eternity. Only in Hell would the torment never leave him. Only in Hell would a hanyou be the reason for his compliance—as well as the reason for his inability to care solely for himself. Only in Hell would he fight his ability to block everything from his consciousness, simply for the small peace of mind that came with the sound of Inuyasha's breathing and desperate drive to live.

Between each bite of the whip, ignoring his own rampant bays, his dirtied hand inched forward in the dirt, stretching as far as it could possibly go in the direction of that sustaining voice.

* * *

Arched on his hands and knees, the rods still struck through his thighs, Inuyasha's claws scraped over the ground as metal was raked over his body repeatedly. His claws chipped and broke against the hard stone as he desperately clutched at it. There was nothing capable of warding off his pain now—his focus on his mate had been broken, just as his body was. With each inhale, his ribs made violent protests; striking pain through his torso. With each exhale, his pain was ululated as the cries tore, unrestrained, from his raw throat. Metal, both searing and glacial, carved his body and ripped his muscles with fierce perpetuation.

With the return of the whip, the hanyou keened his frustrations and pain as leather buffeted his mangled body once again. The thick material battered his wounds and wedged into the valleys left by the metal claws, tearing his flesh open anew as the leather was retracted brutally. He wasn't sure how many time his back was flogged before leather struck the quivering muscles and tendons at his partially bent elbows. First his right and then his left. The quick snaps of leather made his arms buckle and nearly numbed the limbs because of the spiritual energy that raced through his rigid muscles. Face colliding with the ground, Inuyasha felt the soft, vulnerable skin scrape against stone, and knew that more of his blood had been spilled. His vision was blurred and distorted as he tried to look at the creature standing over him, continually beating the leather over his flayed, bruised, bleeding body. Instead, his gaze focused on the slight movement in his direction. The hanyou stared at the enigmatic object until it moved no more, only strained against whatever was holing it back. A single word reverberated through his mind as the sharp scent of youkai blood pierced his clouded senses. Mate. The cries of his mate echoed in his mind along with his own and he reached out too, fingers scrabbling over bloodied stone in a desperate attempt to reach the youkai.

The chain around his wrist was pulled taunt but his fingers were still outstretched. And empty. His mate was too far from his grasp. Before Inuyasha could tug at the chain in a hopeless attempt to break the links, the skewers through his legs were wrenched on—jerked back and forth, viciously tearing through his muscles and he yowled, pain spiraling through his lower body. Knees failing, the hanyou collapsed completely on the ground and the flogging recommenced, desperation clutching at his chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not forced to stand again. Or if he was, he was not in a state of mind to realize it. There were times where he would dip into unfeeling blackness. He came to cherish those times; however frequent or infrequent they happened to be. During the times where his survival instincts flared, his awareness piqued, reminding him of his position on the ground—and of the humiliation, the impotency, the pain. Never had his existence been so excruciating. Every time darkness fell upon him...the sole reason for his torment escaped his comprehension and grew farther and farther from his notice.

* * *

Panic seized the hanyou's mind the first time he realized his mate had quieted completely. His grasp on his other half was released immediately—his other half would be safe farther away. But now, he had to protect himself and his mate. He wasn't sure how long he struggled to move, to stand, to fight back, but hardly anything happened. His limbs were leaden with the spiritual energy that coursed through his veins and stole away his strength. Inuyasha also wasn't sure when he realized that the youkai had merely lost consciousness. Relief flooded his entire being like a cool wave, but was no match for the burning compulsion which told him to break free and save his mate. No matter how much he tried though, he was barely able to lift himself to his hands and knees. The whip would force his body down and then metal would slice into his body. Exhaustion, distress, and the repetitive torture weakened him and made the hanyou wish to give into the tempting allure which came with the constant pain. He wanted to sleep. To close his eyes and have a moment without the continuing ache. Hearing as his mate lost consciousness again—he wasn't sure how many times Sesshoaru had blacked out now—Inuyasha realized he could not lose his own consciousness to the pain ruling his body. If he were to allow his other half to retake control—no. That was not even an option in his mind. Even if he could manage to keep control after losing consciousness, he would not be able to ensure his mate was still alive. Inuyasha's frantic struggles renewed as he tried to maintain consciousness, desperate to ensure both he and his mate would see this torture through.

* * *

X.x.X

* * *

When Sesshomaru regained consciousness, his ears rang with the noticeably less noise. There was no whip, no acclamation for their torment, no demeaning shouts. Now, only two prominent sounds remained. He heard a continuous, fluctuating growl; tired and weak, yet irrefutably rabid. There were also murmurs of frustration and threat, seemingly aimed in his general direction.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes with difficulty, first focusing on the bloody ground that cradled his raw face with jagged stone. The ground appeared to be illuminated by dim, dawning light. He blinked, opening his eyes to refocus his gaze farther away. He was relieved to find the spectators gone. Though that relief was short-lived when he noticed the armed guards attempting to approach him and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru groaned quietly, turning his pounding head. First, he found his own arm, outstretched as far as his chains would allow it, in the direction of...

The nightmarish hanyou crouched down like a cornered animal, snarling as frighteningly as a severely wounded creature could. The figure before him was clearly Inuyasha's youkai, but its strength had been reduced to nearly nothing. It was pathetic and broken. Much like himself, Sesshomaru thought dryly. Sesshomaru was appalled to find Inuyasha upright. Not a single patch of skin failed to glisten with dark blood.

The approaching guards were likely ordered to release them, he realized. Sesshomaru did not wish to be touched any more than Inuyasha. But even more, he did not wish to remain where he was.

A guard inched closer to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lunged, wincing when the chains stopped him and his muscles tensed with the impact. Chipped claws and skinned fingers scraped furiously at the ground as Inuyasha attempted to reach the fallen youkai.

Inuyasha needed to stop, he was killing himself. "Inu—" The youkai coughed, unable to recognize his own voice. His throat was miserably parched and swollen. "Inuyasha..." He rasped, blinking slowly as his damnable eyes threatened to close again.

* * *

Burnt ears fluttered and the hanyou paused momentarily, eyes immediately falling to his mate. Relief made his head spin as he reached out slower this time, still as desperate, trying to touch the lord again. He didn't stop growling at the approaching creatures though, his gaze nervously flicking between the youkai and those with weapons. His breath wheezed as he panted, throat constricted and sore, unable to form intelligible words—not that he was in the proper mindset to do such a thing anyway. His mate was the only thing occupying his frantic thoughts now.

* * *

Sesshomaru grimaced dizzily as he attempted to right himself without success. "Inuya—" Sesshomaru wrenched, coughing up a spray of blood. Whatever his tormentor had done with his hand, Sesshomaru was suffering fairly severe internal bleeding. He rolled narrowed, darkened golden eyes towards the sky, attempting to will away the looming brutes.

* * *

The hanyou's ears flattened as fresh blood splattered the already red ground. Shifting, but not moving any closer to his mate because of the chains holding him, Inuyasha gave a low whine and tried to reach Sesshomaru again, failing as he had all the times before. His mind was too tired to focus on much other than the youkai now—though he was still bristled at the presence of the other men.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to steady his fatigued breathing as he glared at the various men. The armed men appeared to be deciding what would be done with the two wounded creatures once they were freed. One of them inquired to the rest whether anyone would notice if they killed the two youkai and dumped their bodies in the muck.

"Step away, you idiotic oafs," fumed a familiar voice. It was one Sesshomaru soon recognized as Hana's as she approached from wherever she had come. Whatever the reason for her arrival, the timing was appreciated. In this state, Sesshomaru was almost glad to see her.

* * *

Hello there. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and for following us this far. :) Oh. If you guys haven't noticed, we tend to post on Friday evenings.

You guys are great, we hope you will continue to enjoy this story we are writing on a whim. Comments, questions, and suggestions!

Also.

This up-and-coming week will be another difficult one for our beloved ConspiringWordAddict. She is a **thyroid cancer survivor.** This week, she will be receiving another bout of radiation and she will have to go off her thyroid medication during it. She will feel tired and sick.

So show her some love!

Ja ne.

* * *

Fourteen chapters and I finally make an appearance in the author's notes. I feel so special. :P Anywho, seems how I am the one undergoing the treatment, we thought it best if I explain a little. First off, it's just a precautionary thing since I have been cancer free for over a year now :D So, no worries, it's routine.

The major problem is that I will be off my thyroid hormone medication, meaning I will be lacking energy and will be very lethargic. I will still try to write, but I will not force it. And.. On a side-note: thank you 'The Inu-Pup' for those reviews, they were quite amusing and I think I may take you up on your offer for a rant at some point :) Oi, you got a special mention**—**do not take such a thing lightly.

And, because I am all for self-promoting... You people need to go read our most recent little one-shots and two-shot if you have not already. Like.. Now. They were joys to write and provided a nice break from this story. And _surely _reviews on those will also motivate us into writing more on Licentious Obsession :)

FYI: Titles of our stories which you need to read are as follows; _Not When He Was Sesshomaru's Otouto_, _The Predator and the Prey_, and_ What do I Mean to you? _(the two-shot). Read them. We will love you even more.


	15. Moving Forward

Before one of the men could respond, Hana shoved past them and raised an I-am-in-no-mood-to-hear-it, silencing hand. "If this had happened to you, you would not take too kindly to being surrounded either. Now get out, they need their space."

Each of the men took a step back in unison, surprised by the woman's outburst over the two mortal-worlders. One of the men then sneered, looking from the former prisoners to Hana. "Fine, lady. 'S your own damn fault if that thing," he jabbed a finger at Inuyasha, "eats you alive." He yawned, patting his mouth. "Let's go boys. I dunno about you, but it's been a long night." Each of them hummed their agreement and filed out, some glancing back at Hana as though they were considering the moral ambiguity of leaving her alone with the former prisoners. Though one-by-one, each of them left.

* * *

At the familiar sound of the woman, the hanyou's ears swiveled to listen to what was said. Not that it really mattered to him. All he cared about was glaring at the men until they had indeed all left. Still, the tension would not leave his battered body and Inuyasha was too worn-out to process everything completely. He gave a weak growl as his gaze focused on the woman, still trying to protect himself and his mate, even though his body trembled at the taxing feat of simply trying to stay upright.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes fell to the woman's feet as she stopped her approach a respectful distance away. Grudgingly, Sesshomaru allowed himself to give into his weighted eyelids and consciousness slipped from his grasp.

Hana glanced at Sesshomaru with concern-filled eyes, and back to Inuyasha. "You cannot stay here this way, Inuyasha," she began gently. "Neither of you can. Won't you allow me to release you?"

* * *

The hanyou anxiously looked at his mate, hands clenching with the need to touch the lord. He knew he was incapable of freeing himself, but he didn't think he could stand to be bound any longer. Hesitantly, Inuyasha's gaze fell to the shackles around his wrists and then rose to the woman. Ears laying back, eyes narrowing into what he could muster of a glare, the hanyou slowly extended one wrist toward her. Sesshomaru had told him before that she was okay—he could only hope that was still true.

* * *

Hana nodded, cautiously made her way to the hanyou, and knelt. She procured a key and placed her dainty hand underneath Inuyasha's wrist, looking up into his eyes to ensure that every move she made was at least partially welcomed. She then unlocked the first shackle. When Inuyasha waited for her to proceed, she quickly freed his other wrist, followed by his ankles. Last, she freed his neck. He was gone from where he crouched before she could blink.

* * *

Ignoring the pain radiating from every inch of his body, the hanyou abandoned his place before the woman to kneel beside his mate. His fingers shook as he reached out, pushing bloodied hair from the lord's face before bending over the youkai's prone body. Foreheads touching, Inuyasha released a heavy breath as he closed his eyes. The wave of black that swept him up was too sudden to prepare for and a moment after his body slumped, it fell to the side, hitting the ground with a solid thud. Inuyasha couldn't stop the loss of consciousness, no matter how much he might have wished to be with his mate. Knowing Sesshomaru was alive—finally being able to touch the youkai overwhelming enough for him right now.

X.x.X

Inuyasha blinked blearily, fighting through the haze of pain to rouse himself. It took a moment for all that had happened to seep back into his consciousness, but when it did, it flooded over him. Breath quickening, the hanyou struggled to rise himself on quivering limbs. Mate. He had to find the youkai. Had to protect. With so much dried blood clogging his nasal passage, his olfactory sense was strewed. And his vision was spotted with dancing dots of white, black, and red. From what he could see through his fragmented gaze was the inside of a hut and he growled—or tried to, but his throat was raw and his voice was rough. Desperation and adrenaline coursed through him until, finally, his limbs obeyed him and the hanyou was able to lift himself to his hands and knees, body swaying unsteadily as he lifted his head enough to scan his surroundings. Quickly, he spotted his mate laying beside him. Close enough to touch. But the lord was battered and bloodied, laying on his stomach as Inuyasha had been. Before the hanyou had a chance to reach out, there was something else moving toward the youkai.

Frantic, the hanyou lurched to the side, even as the pain rippling through his muscles nearly made him cry out and bared his fangs as he crouched over his mate on his hands and knees in an attempt to protect the unconscious lord from whatever was happening to them now.

* * *

Hana gasped, dropping her rag and nearly spilling the pot of heated water as Inuyasha suddenly leapt up from where he was lying just a moment ago and moved over his unconscious brother. Setting the pot down beside her, she laid a hand over her chest, taking a deep breath. Hana eyed Inuyasha, trying not to be fazed by those thick fangs and menacing eyes. "Inuyasha, please lie back down... I am only trying to clean and dress your wounds."

* * *

Ears flattening in confusion and disorientation, the hanyou lowered his body closer to his mate's, chest sore and rumbling as he continuously attempted to growl. His entire body quivered with the effort it took to hold himself up. The bends of his elbows were bruised from the whip, making the weight he was putting on them seem like much more than it truly was. But he did not want to allow either his mate or himself to be touched any further—especially not by one of the spirit world.

* * *

Hana looked at the distressed form of Inuyasha pityingly, observing his drive to protect his brother and mate at all costs. She scooted backwards to give him some space. "Please, Sweetness… I know everything is difficult to understand right now. But the both of you will be alright. If you'll just let me treat you, you will be able to heal properly and your wounds will not hurt as much. I won't do anything until you're ready. Please, try to stay calm. Your agitation might wake him up. Stroke his face. Let him know that everything is alright." She turned towards her small fire and threw some ingredients into a pot, giving Inuyasha the delusion that she wasn't paying attention to the pair. "I'll make something for you to eat—then I will tend to the worst of your wounds."

* * *

Waiting until the woman had turned away and stopped talking, Inuyasha pulled back slowly until he was slumped beside his mate. He was much too exhausted to try and keep up a dangerous front and was grateful the woman seemed only to want to help. Being in the presence of another still unsettled him though.

The youkai's head was turned toward him and the hanyou reached out, fingers stroking over the lord's bloodied cheek. Frowning, Inuyasha leaned closer and noticed the burns lining Sesshomaru's stripes. Ears drooping some, the hanyou slowly traced the shiny burns with his tongue, tasting blood—both his own and Sesshomaru's—as he laved the two stripes facing him.

Without pausing to think or dwell on the fact that he and his mate were not alone, the hanyou continued licking all of the lord's face which was available to him and then along the youkai's neck. He was gentle and slow, the repetitive reassure which came with the intimate contact settling a calm over the hanyou and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hana concocted a thick meat broth that would be easy for them to swallow, all the while glancing over her shoulder at the two brothers. Still, she was at a loss for what to make of them. Although…there was something about them that gripped her aging heart and fed new life into it. Such an unlikely pair was seen only once in a lifetime.

"The broth is ready if you think you can eat," she piped up suddenly but softly so as not to startle Inuyasha who was so focused on tending to his brother. "Mightn't I treat the both of you now?"

* * *

Inuyasha's body tensed at the soft voice which dragged him out of his trance. He was not yet ready to leave the bubble of comfort which had graced him for that short time. But, casting his gaze over his mate's mangled body on which the suffocating stench of spiritual energy was far too strong, the hanyou reluctantly understood that he and his tongue could not take care of the extent of Sesshomaru's injuries. Inuyasha gave a few more licks before nuzzling his still dirty cheek against his mate's. A moment later, he straightened, wincing at the strain on his muscles and nearly whimpered.

Turning to the woman, Inuyasha looked between her and the food, a vague scent reaching past the blood in his nose to remind his stomach of how long it had been without sustenance. Slowly, the hanyou swallowed against the dry scratchiness in his throat and gave a short nod.

* * *

In mild relief, Hana inclined her head and picked up the pot of broth, setting it down beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She also set down a bowl within Inuyasha's reach. "Eat as much as you like," she said, kneeling down beside the full-fledged youkai once again. Hana could feel Inuyasha's vigilant eyes watching her as she procured some seed grounds and poured them into her steaming pot of water. This seed was a deadly poison to those of the second world, she knew quite well. One could easily be deemed a traitor for possessing it outside of battle. Especially if it was found on a woman—most women never participated in combat. The seeds were poisonous due to their wretched ability to repel spiritual energy—their essence of life. Spiritual energy, however, was a poison to some species inhabiting the mortal world, according to her late husband. If her hunch was correct…the seeds would help to cleanse the brothers of the energy plaguing them. She'd cooked some into the broth as well.

Hana submerged a cloth in the water and began her work, grimacing as the cloth was immediately soaked in Sesshomaru's blood. It would take a fair amount of time to clean him. She dipped the cloth again, rung it out, and continued; noticing, from this close, the difference in Sesshomaru's wounds compared to Inuyasha's. The smell was even fowler, indicating a bad reaction within the blood. Also, the edges of each laceration glowed, faintly, the color of the rejected energy. She frowned, looking from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "His body appears to be less equipped to handle the energy than yours is…" She looked at Inuyasha, trying to gather what might be the cause of this.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the woman for a few moments before turning away only slightly to scoop himself out some food. He could have handled going without nourishment for a day or so because of the hanyou body he inhabited, but between the blood loss and stress his body was under, Inuyasha very readily devoured the offered food, gaze returning to focus on the one touching his mate.

When the woman spoke next though, the hanyou paused, lips lingering at the edge of the tipped bowl as his ears laid back. A nervously agitated growl edged into his voice as he set the bowl down and looked between his mate and the woman whom he believed could help. "..Oh—Kay?"

* * *

Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, Hana nodded quickly. "Oh my, yes. He has not gotten any worse. His body is strong. It will be able to mend." Her tired eyes fell on the youkai's face as she washed him, imagining the expression it might take on if Sesshomaru realized he was being cared for this way by someone he could barely stomach being civil towards. Though perhaps the strange youkai would surprise her. The few times Hana had seen him, he'd had a knack for doing so.

Her thoughts, as she moved to Sesshomaru's limbs, shifted back to the way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru differed in their tolerance of spiritual energy. Wait… Inuyasha was a hanyou. What did he say composed his other half..? "Inuyasha… Does energy of the spirits affect humans?"

* * *

Relieved that his mate would be okay, the hanyou resumed eating and diligently watching as the youkai was cared for. The woman's question gave him slight pause though. He knew that before, with the mikos and then a day ago—maybe two? Three?—with the creatures and weapons from this world, he suffered more than his other half did. And now, after their torture, he could feel the tug of spiritual energy on his strength and consciousness. As far as he knew though.. His human half had never really had to recoup from an interaction with spiritual energy. Confusion knitted his brows together and he slowly shook his head before lifting his shoulders to shrug, but grimaced as the motion pulled at the wounds along his back and his ears flattened.

* * *

"Oh, I see now," she nodded her head in understanding. That was why. "Your human side gives you an advantage."

* * *

Inuyasha simply nodded, eyes refocused on his mate as he wondered just how badly the spiritual energy was affecting the youkai. His ears fluttered minutely as his fingers lightly brushed over Sesshomaru's now nearly completely cleaned shoulder.

* * *

After a few more minutes of collecting the worst of the blood, Hana sighed, rubbing her neck. She wrung out the cloth as thoroughly as she could and dumped the filthy water out the window. She then sprinkled seed grounds into a second pot of hot water and grabbed a fresh cloth, hobbling back over to the two boys with the full, heavy pot. "It is your turn, Inuyasha."

* * *

The hanyou's ears burrowed into his hair as the woman approached him. Contact with those who were not his mate had proved detrimental—even contact with the youkai had not always turned out in his favor. The woman was closer now and Inuyasha bared his fangs at her, as if she had not just aided his mate. A growl rumbled in his throat and the hanyou pressed himself back, closer to the youkai that he was unwilling to leave, glaring at the woman who was steadily becoming a threat in his eyes.

* * *

Practically compelled by those crimson eyes to remain in place, Hana swallowed, at a loss. In no way was Inuyasha in the clear yet. Yes, he had a bit more tolerance for the poison forced into their blood, but he needed to rest. He needed to revert back to his normal state of mind. At least then he might settle down enough to collapse.

She heard a light groan that could not have come from the growling hanyou. Her gaze shifted to the resting lord who was apparently stirring.

"...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft and unkempt, contrasting starkly with his usual harsh or lack of tone. With squinted eyes, the youkai dug his claws into the floorboards, awkwardly and dazedly pushing his torso partially off of the floor, swaying a bit on his one hand.

* * *

The hanyou's ears immediately perked and swiveled at the sound of his mate. Any thought of the woman fled his mind as he turned, hands going to the youkai's body to steady the lord, trying to be mindful of Sesshomaru's wounds. His gaze zeroed in on what he could see of the youkai's face through the stringy silver tendrils which shrouded it. "Mate?" The hanyou's voice was leaden with concern as he leaned closer to the lord with eager attention.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried not to sag onto the arm hooked around him but it was no use. He gritted his teeth, loathing this disgraceful state. Through filthy silver hair, Sesshomaru examined his surroundings, noticing first, his brother leaning over him. He was in a hut—Hana's hut by the smell of it. The smell of cooked animal reached his nose as well. A warm, black fur was spread out beneath him. His skin was damp but not with sticky blood, thankfully. Above all, however, the looming presence of Inuyasha was still all he could focus on.

He locked his arm and pushed himself further up, concealing the small wince that came with the motion of twisting around and sitting up. Narrowing his eyes, the youkai swallowed a few times, moistening his throat and ignoring the woman's objection to his movement. He rested his hand in his lap as though his entire body was not screaming at him to lie back down and accept another wave of unconsciousness. By the smell and appearance of his wounds, it had been mere hours since the flogging had ended. Aloof eyes, devoid of pain or concern, fell upon the hanyou who was staring at him intently. "What is the meaning of your state of unrest, foolish hanyou. Lie down this instant. If you prolong your injury, you will be a hindrance to our progress."

* * *

The hanyou's ears lowered slightly at the mention of 'progress.' With the recent events, he's nearly forgotten they were here to break their bond. And that he, by his own choice, was to allow it to happen... Inuyasha put those thoughts out of his mind with a nearly imperceptible shake of his head and leaned closer to his mate, ignoring the throbbing ache of his body in favor of being able to reach out and lightly touch the youkai's chest. The lord bore fewer wounds there, but Inuyasha was still careful, not wanting to cause Sesshomaru any further pain. And, despite the state of himself and his brother, the hanyou's lips quirked into a slight, relieved smile. His mate was okay—the lord moving and speaking was surely a sign of that.

* * *

Sesshomaru tensed, gaze slipping to his brother's hand but refusing to linger. That hand, there for his benefit and comfort, was within his reach—but he did not take it. "Did you not hear me?" He knew how easy it would be to simply lay the hanyou down himself. But he did not.

* * *

Again, Inuyasha ignored his brother. Opting, instead, to take hold of the bowl sitting beside him, which was still half-full of his second serving of the broth, and offer it to the youkai. The hanyou didn't even spare a glance for the woman who stood beyond the little world he shared with his mate and sat, ears perked, with all of his attention on the lord.

* * *

Jaw taut, Sesshomaru bore into the genuine red eyes trained directly on him, giving no warning before he backhanded the bowl out of Inuyasha's waiting hands. The porcelain flew against the wall, shattering into infinitesimal pieces and spraying the surrounding area with broth. A small, emotionless smile graced the youkai's paled lips, never reaching the blankness of his eyes. "Your continued disobedience is most unwise," said Sesshomaru mellifluously; as cold and hypnotic as the tinkling of ice and stone.

* * *

Ears laid back with the sudden clatter and Inuyasha frowned. His confused gaze flickered from the remnants of the bowl and broth to the youkai as the hanyou slowly withdrew his hands. "..Mate?"

* * *

Fuming, Hana kept her mouth shut tight. Her interference would not be welcomed by either of them.

"Hush, senseless whelp," ordered Sesshomaru evenly. "As you can see, I do not require your assistance. This is your last chance to lay down at my side. Any further protest and I will see you locked out of doors." His tone was firm.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes were downcast as his shoulders slumped with the realization that nothing had changed. He had thought.. Their time in the cell—when the youkai had initiated intercourse—meant that his mate did not wish for him to hide himself behind the other half. Apparently, he was wrong. The youkai still wanted to have nothing to do with him. Ears going limp against his hair, the forlorn hanyou moved his wounded body, laying down beside his mate as instructed. Inuyasha used one arm to cushion his head and struggled to contain a whimper of pain as he situated himself on his chest. But the knowledge that his mate did not want him stung more than the spiritual energy in his body, seeping through his chest like a bitter, slow burning poison that threatened to consume his heart. Especially after he believed they had, in some way or another, reconciled.

* * *

It took Inuyasha longer than it should have to fall asleep, especially considering his condition. This was likely, in part, because, before the hanyou's mind finally quieted, misery had wafted from him. Sesshomaru's mark was a constant reminder of that particular emotion. The bond did not allow the youkai to overlook his mate's pain. "Why do you stare at me, woman."

"How... How could you be that way? He was only—"

"The way I choose to handle my brother is none of your concern. I will hear no more of it." He'd not intended to set his gaze on her, but what she was holding caught his eye. She'd been in the same position, holding the same rag since he'd awakened. Normally, he would let her be. But now, she eyed his brother strangely, seeming unsure. "What is your intention?"

Hana blinked, having not expected the youkai to speak again. She frowned, wringing the cloth in her hands. "I tried to treat his wounds before you woke up but he wouldn't let me get near him..."

Sesshomaru's eyes rested on Inuyasha's beaten, sleeping form as she spoke. Without looking up, he held out his hand, palm facing up. "Bring it to me."

Hana hesitated some, giving the youkai a surprised look before she complied and handed Sesshomaru the cloth, setting the pot of water where he could easily reach it. Hana watched, entranced, as Sesshomaru washed his brother thoroughly and with care. Hana then crossed her arms, embittered. "Why do you hide your lack of hatred from him?"

"I am hiding nothing. The swifter his recovery, the sooner we will be able to leave this wretched place," he explained in his smooth baritone, mildly annoyed by her out-of-term assumption.

Hana chewed her lip with disbelief plain on her face. Then she sighed and reached into her pocket. "I heard two of the guards talking... They were laughing at how you reacted to losing a piece of 'pretty jewelry.'"

Sesshomaru's head snapped immediately up at that. And sure enough, dangled from Hana's palm was the pouch containing the white pearl—the portal to their own world.

"You don't seem like the type to worry over things that aren't important," she continued. "So I swiped it."

Hana continued on to say something about where she had to put her hand to procure it, but Sesshomaru easily blocked her out, becoming lost in thought. The pathway to normalcy was now once again within his grasp. Now, all they needed was the key.

* * *

X.x.X

Inuyasha hazily tried to lift a hand to rub at his eyes but soon found two complications: one, both of his hands were somehow wedged beneath.. Something. And two, his fingers, he found upon wiggling them, were all separately wrapped, making them too bulky and awkward to effectively use. Ears flicking lazily, the hanyou, still half beneath the veil of slumber, noted the odd way in which his hair stuck to the furred appendages. Confusion roused his tired mind and pushed him into a bleary consciousness.

There was pain. And it was far from how Inuyasha wanted to be awoken. Along with this pain though there was something more. Memories of panic, bewilderment, and the beginnings of torture. The hanyou tried to sit up, disorientation plaguing his mind as he tried to connect the missing dots. Aside from the sudden, painful spasm in his back which kept him laying as he was, partially on his side, Inuyasha found one of his hands trapped beneath his brother's arm—who he was laying nearly flush against—and the other nearly numb as it laid beneath his own body. The hanyou laid still for a moment, trying to assess his injuries before making any further attempts at moving.

From what he could tell, almost the entirety of his chest and torso was wrapped, the bandages encircling his back as well. If he shifted minutely, he could feel an odd, slimy layer of something between his skin and the cloth. Brows furrowing, Inuyasha didn't think these were the kind of people who would stitch up their tortured ex-prisoners.. That realization prompted the hanyou to look around—to actually analyze his surroundings for the first time since waking. He was in.. A hut. A familiar one. Based on the scents alone he guessed it to be Hana's. But he didn't see her or Keiji anywhere. Which was probably best as he noticed the distinct lack of coverings on his lower half.

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha decided he had more than enough of laying pressed close to the youkai. The soreness in his body made simply pulling his arms free a struggle. Sitting up was close to Hell, his thighs throbbing painfully with even the slightest of shifts. Looking at his hands, the hanyou examined the way his fingertips were wrapped and experimentally pressed them together, wincing at the pin pricks of pain which scattered over his skin. Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to poke at the rest of his body to gauge how bad the wounds were, but he did lift a hand to his ear and brushed his fingers over the fur. The cloth came away with some sort of paste or gel or something that smelled medicinal. He didn't remember what happened to his ears though. The hanyou looked up as if he would be able to see them as they were purposefully twitched and swiveled. It didn't hurt.. So he shrugged it off—immediately regretting the action as it pulled his skin, wounds stretching some to accommodate the motion.

Inuyasha's gaze fell to the side and landed on his brother, who looked to be in a similar state. Sesshomaru also looked about as beat up as the hanyou felt. More than that, the sight of the youkai brought back more vivid memories of what happened before the torture began. Almost unaware of his actions, Inuyasha was reaching out until his wrapped fingertips nearly touched the lord's cheek. He saved me.. Frowning in realization, the hanyou jerked his hand back and quickly looked away from his still sleeping brother.

A moment later, his hesitant gaze returned to the lord and he swallowed. He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru made the choice he did or what had happened during and after their torture.. But he wanted to know.

"Oi." The hanyou cleared his throat to try and rid it of some of the hoarseness and spoke again. "Oi," he prodded the lord, lightly pushing at the youkai's shoulder. "Sesshomaru. Wake up."

* * *

Not quite ready to allow the intrusion of light and sensation to reach him, Sesshomaru inhaled, releasing his breath abruptly as he turned his head to the opposite side. He fisted the fur in his clawed hand, retaining his comatose state.

* * *

"Baka.." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes as he yawned. Blinking down at the youkai, he poked at his brother again, harder this time. "Get your sorry ass up already."

* * *

Reluctantly relinquishing his hold on the sanctuary of sleep, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, already harboring the look of general displeasure. Now that a fair amount of rest had cleared his mind of sluggishness, it all snapped back into place. With quite a bit less difficulty than before, Sesshomaru pushed himself up into a sitting position. He examined his bandages nonchalantly, ignoring the hanyou's presence for a moment while he tested his ability to move different parts of his body. He then glanced at his brother disinterestedly, sweeping stringy silver hair over his shoulder. "What."

* * *

"Tch," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He couldn't decide between asking about what happened or asking about the youkai's choice... Judging by Sesshomaru's absolutely pleasant disposition, the hanyou thought the safer route would be the more general of the two options. "I don't remember anyt—" Vaguely, he recalled fighting his youkai, and.. And now the whip—and before that, the metal rods. Swallowing heavily, Inuyasha absently rubbed one leg, looking at the lord. "...What happened?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's brow twitched as he stared at the hanyou. "Do you honestly need to ask? You have eyes—however disconnected from your brain they might be. Or do you wish for me to describe to you, in exact, morbid detail, everything they did to us? Next, you will ask if I enjoyed myself."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the youkai for a moment before letting out a sharp breath in disbelief. Sesshomaru must have missed his brother's cock in his ass because it seemed like he found a nice stick to shove up there instead. With a half-hearted growl, the hanyou shook his head and turned away some. "Ya know what—just fuck you." If he was right and they were in Hana's hut, he could just ask her. She, at least, knew what civility was—and all he really wanted to know was why he and Sesshomaru were even in her hut, like Hell he wanted to be told exactly what was done to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced away from his brother, mouth tightening. Instead, he looked at his hand, recalling the amount of blood he voluntarily washed from the hanyou's naked body. "Your wounds..." He paused, considering what he wanted to say. "How do they fare?"

* * *

The hanyou's ears fluttered back in his brother's direction and he threw the youkai an irresolute glare. "They're fine," he muttered. In all honesty, he could feel the soreness in each muscle and the localized pain in places where the torturer had likely taken the liberty of inflicting excessive damage. And it hurt. Like Hell. But he'd be damned if he let Sesshomaru in on that—the youkai didn't need another reason to think him weak and pathetic. Especially not after what he'd shared about Shigeo.. "Ain't like you give a shit though."

* * *

A crease formed between the youkai's brow as he raised them almost defensively. He picked at the edge of a bandage with the tip of a claw, tilting his head in such a way that long hair trickled into his face. "...And if your assumption were false?"

* * *

The question gave Inuyasha a moment of pause before thoughts of his brother, Sesshomaru, actually capable of caring for a half-breed flitted out of his mind. It simply was not possible. He still didn't fully understand Rin's place in the lord's home, but she at least had the pure blood of a human... Unlike himself. A worthless abomination not meant to exist—Sesshomaru had even said hanyou bodies did not have the capacity to balance human and youkai blood, hence Inuyasha's own alter ego; the very cause of this entire mess. Annoyed by the bitter turn of his thoughts, Inuyasha nearly growled at his brother. "I ain't wrong," he snapped. "So it don't matter."

* * *

Sesshomaru's face slid back into indifference. He combed his fingers through his hair as though he hadn't listened to a word of what Inuyasha had just said. But he had. And the lord could not help but dwell on the equity of Inuyasha's dismissal. Inuyasha would never accept any part of him that deviated from what the hanyou had always known—or thought he knew—him to be, Sesshomaru realized. Just as well. Not even Sesshomaru accepted what he, himself, was becoming.

Sesshomaru darkened beneath his porcelain surface. Perhaps his sacrifice for the sake of Inuyasha's life had been all for naught. "We will depart today," said the youkai eventually.

* * *

Inuyasha had no desire to dwell in the settlement any longer and could understand why the youkai wanted to leave, but he felt the need to argue. Perhaps it was the lingering dark thoughts in his mind, hovering like a poisonous miasma. Or maybe it was just Sesshomaru's tone as he spoke. "You don't get to tell me what to do, bastard."

* * *

"Remain here, then. We will be free of each other far sooner." After Sesshomaru spoke, he actually considered the possibility of Inuyasha staying. The hanyou had found a guardian in the woman. And then, there was the boy... The hanyou boy. Inuyasha would have the chance to help the boy in ways Inuyasha never was helped. Sesshomaru wondered if perhaps Inuyasha would find such a life more pleasing than his current one.

* * *

"Tch," the hanyou rolled his eyes but frowned a moment later, his desire for a dispute fleeing as quickly as it arose. "Don't we both need to be there to break the bond though?" That's what he believed—based on him being chained up while Isami assessed their situation.. But it wasn't like he would've left anyway, especially not if breaking their bond could only be done if they were both around.

* * *

"We must complete our task before we return to have to bond broken." That is what Isami had informed them. "You came here with me consciously and voluntarily with the intention of doing exactly that. You have...contributed to the process. Therefore, if I complete the task myself, it should allow me to return alone and have the bond broken. If for some reason that failed to work, we would still exist in separate worlds. Such an enormous rift would likely eradicate the bond eventually anyway." Sesshomaru frowned, not feeling particularly well. Perhaps the extent of his injuries was still affecting him. He'd had a full day of rest and his wounds still felt fresh. How disgraceful. "Watch your tongue. For I might be tempted."

* * *

"Whatever. I don't think I'd be too welcomed here anyway.." Not that it was anything new to him, but he would be sad to leave some of these people behind. Like Hana and Keiji, maybe even Akira... Inuyasha's ears drooped some. It was something he would have to get used to though—his human friends would not last forever after all.. Huffing at the depressing thoughts now inhabiting his mind, the hanyou gave his brother a once over, the youkai was really the only thing to look at after all, and realized they were both naked. And that their state of undress hardly bothered him. A good portion of their bodies were covered in bandages though.. Speaking of which, "Oi." He nodded toward Sesshomaru, eyes on the youkai's wrapped chest, "What 'bout you?"

* * *

Sesshomaru cocked his head at the hanyou, giving him a strange look, realizing after a moment that Inuyasha was inquiring about his condition. How strange of Inuyasha to ask such a thing. "It is uncomfortable," he admitted. "But I am fine. I am a daiyoukai, after all." Sesshomaru needed nourishment though. He looked around shortly, eying a gourd that likely contained fresh water. That was a start.

It was a reach for his shredded muscles, but he picked up the gourd, taking a light whiff of the contents before drinking heavily from it. It felt good in his throat but hit his stomach like a jab to the gut. After a few last sips, Sesshomaru removed his mouth from the rim and sighed lightly. Then he extended his arm, holding it out in front of the hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the offered gourd before flicking up to the youkai's face and back again. Perhaps it was only Kagome's influence on him that made him hesitate. She had always claimed sharing drinks was odd, saying something about how it was like kissing the other person. The hanyou could never figure that part out though. It was just a drink after all—it couldn't be all that different from eating off the same dead animal, which he and Sesshomaru had already done. So he reached out, grasped the gourd, and took a few grateful gulps of water, letting the liquid soothe his throat and rinse the faint taste of blood from his mouth. There was still some water left in it and Inuyasha set it aside, close enough for either of them to reach it again, before glancing back at his brother. The youkai seemed less contentious now... And he still wanted to know why Sesshomaru had opted to take the torture with him, instead of just letting him die. "Oi..."

* * *

Hearing the hanyou's voice once again, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to Inuyasha's after absently watching him drink, waiting for whatever else would come from his brother's mouth.

* * *

"Why.." There were so many ways to word it and Inuyasha wasn't sure which to use. After a moment of mental deliberation, the hanyou started again. "Why didn't you let them kill me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips tightened minutely, parting when the door to the hut suddenly slid open to reveal the woman and the hanyou brat.

"Inuyashaaaa!" Keiji bolted through the opening in the door and hurried over to Inuyasha, wrapping his small arms around Inuyasha's neck before Hana could shout at him to be gentle. "Are you okay?" The boy mumbled into Inuyasha's dirty hair. "You didn't come over and, and, they hurted you..."

* * *

Attention torn quickly away from his brother, Inuyasha had no time to prepare himself for the flying bundle of spirit-world hanyou which collided with his still injured body. His eyes widened as he registered the flare of pain ripple through his muscles and he barely caught the yelp that rushed to his lips. "Hah.. Keiji—" Breathing through clenched teeth, Inuyasha held the boy from beneath small arms to take some of the weight off the rest of his body, but allowed the child to remain latched around his neck. "I've definitely been better, kid..." The hanyou's voice was tight as he spoke, trying not to let on how strained his muscles were.

* * *

Turning his eyes away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha's newly attached growth, Sesshomaru glanced back at Hana, brows raising in fairly substantial surprise. Among other things, she held a bundle of clothing and swords—their clothing and his swords. He relaxed slightly at the sight of them. This woman was by far the most surprisingly resourceful female he had ever met. Aside from his own mother, perhaps. Though unlike his mother, Hana was not malicious or poisonous when utilizing her natural cunning and intuition.

Keiji loosened his grip on Inuyasha, leaning back to look him in the face. The kid wrinkled his nose slightly and rubbed it, deciding that it would be rude to comment on Inuyasha's smell. He chewed his lip, violet eyes roving over Inuyasha's hurt ears. "Do you need anything? Mamma says I can take care of you if it's ok with you. I helped mamma with the bandages... Did I do okay?"

* * *

"Nah, I'm all set." Almost reluctantly, Inuyasha had to remove Keiji from his body, setting the boy down beside him and sighing in slight relief to be rid of the extra weight and pressure. The persistent ache in his limbs didn't stop the hanyou from ruffling Keiji's hair as he gave a half-smile though. "And ya did great—I'm sure I'll be healed up in no time."

* * *

Keiji beamed, lacing his fingers together. After a moment of shifting to get comfortable, he seemed to finally realize that Inuyasha was not the only one who had woken up. The boy's smile faltered and he swallowed, twitching as though he were about to bolt somewhere. He looked up at Inuyasha with uncertainty and then looked back at the youkai who was too close for comfort.

Hana took the opportunity to put her things away in their proper places, minding her own business.

Sesshomaru, noticing the boy's odd stare, returned it with aloof, mildly curious eyes. The intensity of the youkai's unreadable eyes drew a whimper from Keiji.

* * *

Glancing between Keiji and his brother, Inuyasha's gaze lingered on Sesshomaru as he realized his question had not been answered. He couldn't exactly ask again though.. Not with Hana and Keiji back now.

At the sound of the boy's whimper, the hanyou's attention returned to the present, abandoning the beginning of his attempt to puzzle out what the youkai's expression before he was going to answer had meant. Lightly, he pushed at Keiji's shoulder and leaned down some once the boy had turned to him.

"Don't be scared of 'im; he's all bark and no bite." Smirking at his brother, Inuyasha continued, jumping at the chance to irritate the lord. "'Sides, not like he could hurt ya. He's got a soft spot for kids—" The hanyou leaned closer, ignoring the twinge in his back as he did so, and lowered his voice like he was telling a secret. "Ya know, he lets a little girl put flowers in his hair." Now he was just taking stabs in the dark, but he was sure the image of Sesshomaru covered in brightly colored blossoms would ease Keiji's mind.

* * *

Now that coaxed a giggle out of Keiji. As well as an amused glance from Hana, up from whatever she was folding.

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an irritated look. "Rin does nothing of the kind," he imparted in an uptight manner. "She merely litters my library with them because she believes it to be dull." Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru caught Keiji averting his eyes, apparently uncomfortable. After a brief pause, Sesshomaru spoke again. "She does, however," he sighed mentally, "braid it from time to time..."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow when the hanyou boy's face lit up immediately. He found himself wondering briefly if this was how Inuyasha would have reacted to his attention all those years ago.

"Ohh.." Keiji, no longer attempting to adhere himself to Inuyasha, looked at Sesshomaru, bobbing around to take in his full appearance. "Your hair would look nice in a braid. It's shiny... Like angel hair."

* * *

Stifling a laugh at Keiji's comment, the hanyou grinned at his brother and nudged the boy again. "I bet he'd let ya braid it too," he claimed a too-happy voice, trying to coax the ginger-haired child to, hopefully, further annoy and possibly embarrass Sesshomaru.

* * *

The lord flicked his hair back behind him as though the child might grab ahold of it at any minute. "Inuyasha has been sorely neglected. It would be a shame to allow him to live any longer without having experienced the pleasure of a braid."

* * *

Ears twitching, the hanyou's gaze darted between Keiji and Sesshomaru as he struggled to come up with a plausible reason his hair could not be braided. "Sorry, kid. My hair.. Uh—it's too tangled. And kinda dirty. Braidin' it wouldn't work."

* * *

Smiling, Keiji shook his head. "After you're better, I'll braid both of your hair. Then, people will see it when you walk around."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then, the look in his eyes a silent reminder.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze dropped away from the youkai's and he frowned at the pelt the three of them were sitting on. He knew what he needed to tell Keiji—that they probably wouldn't be around long enough for anyone's hair to be braided, much less looked at. But if there was one thing the hanyou hated, it would be goodbyes. There were too many of them in his life..

Before his thoughts had a chance to whisk him down memory lane, Inuyasha cleared his throat, casting a quick glance behind Keiji to the boy's mother before he started speaking. "I don't think we'll be able to do that, Keiji. Ya see... We gotta leave soon.."

* * *

Keiji's face fell. Glancing at Keiji solemnly, Hana nodded to Inuyasha. She knew it had only been a matter of time.

The boy's lip quivered, his voice reverting back to the quiet meek it had been the first time he'd seen Inuyasha. "When..?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears fell as he looked down at Keiji, sighing quietly before answering. "Today..."

* * *

Keiji drew up his knees and hugged them, looking down at his feet, eyes brimming with tears.

"Keiji..." Hana made her way over to the small circle and sat behind Keiji, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to let them go their own way. We will always be glad to have met them, hm?"

Keiji nodded, forcing a sound of agreement that came out closer to a sob.

Hana patted his cheek and glanced quickly at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I'm sure they will not object to staying for breakfast before they leave."

Sesshomaru would be glad to leave this place as soon as possible. Still, he answered in Inuyasha's place. "Food would serve us both well." He nodded to Keiji. "We can afford to spare the time."

Sniffling, Keiji rubbed his eyes, giving the lord a small smile.

* * *

Slightly surprised that the youkai had agreed to stay longer, Inuyasha's gaze lingered on his brother for another moment before turning back to Keiji. "Told ya he had a soft spot for kids," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood some. Inuyasha realized that he must have a soft spot for the kid too as he continued speaking. "Oi, tell ya what. If breakfast is gonna take a little bit..." He glanced at Hana with a slight smile before his eyes returned to the boy. "I'll let you braid some a my hair—only some of it—a little bit. Like one small braid. Sound good?"

* * *

"I happen to be hungry," said Sesshomaru in a genuine, moderately insulted tone; contemplating the possibility of him being slightly partial to children. What nonsense.

But the lord had already been sucked from the boy's awareness at Inuyasha's verbal consent to the braiding of his hair. Keiji gasped childishly and crawled happily behind Inuyasha. The last bit of Inuyasha's consent appeared not to have breached the boy's ears when Keiji began to braid the entire right side of Inuyasha's head.

"It won't take very long for me to make breakfast," Hana piped up suddenly after her bout of watching them in silent amusement, having already thrown some things into a pot. "But while you eat, I'm going to run out and fetch Hiroshi for you. When Kurama helped me bring you both here, he told me Hiroshi would be helping you to get wherever you're going. You might've already been told, but you can't leave here anyway without being checked by him for any involvement with the Blue Spirits."

* * *

Inuyasha's attention, previously focused on trying to stop Keiji from plaiting all of his hair, turned to Hana as she made her declaration, giving the child free reign to do what he liked with the hanyou's hair. After what had happened, Inuyasha didn't think they would still be helped... But knowing that when they left, they would not be wandering unknowingly in this foreign world was a slight relief. Maybe they would be able to finish this 'adventure' sooner rather than later now. He nodded at the woman before his focus was recaptured by a tug on the hair close to his ears—which flicked madly at the constant fingers against his scalp and through his hair. "Oi—easy, kid."

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and Keiji, choosing to turn slightly and stretch out his cramped legs. He did not bother to shield his groin from view of the woman. The woman had handled and bandaged them. It was no different from when a servant happened to see his nakedness.

It was not a surprise that they would still meet with the one named Hiroshi. After what had just taken place, they were trusted even less than they had been when they'd arrived. As living witnesses of a rebellion, they would have to watch themselves on their way out, considering the possibility of one of the spirit-worlders attempting a sly assassination.

Blinking out of his daze, Sesshomaru looked to find Keiji seated on Inuyasha's left side, braiding the other side of his head to complete the set of pigtails. Sesshomaru decided to let Inuyasha's feminine new look alone for now. He leaned back on his hand, cherishing what felt suspiciously akin to a moment of peace.

Soon, Hana brought over three steaming bowls of what appeared to be rice, broth, and meat.

* * *

Eyes lighting at the sight of food, Inuyasha eagerly took hold of the bowl Hana offered him. His attention was trained on dish and it's contents as he felt Keiji finish whatever was being done with his hair—Inuyasha didn't care now. "Ya know," he said through a mouthful of food as he looked at the woman. "I'm really gonna miss this." Her food was probably even better than the things Kagome brought for him.

* * *

Hana paused and folded her hands together, nodding once with a small smile. "Me too, Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru frowned. This family setting... It suited Inuyasha too well. Inuyasha was not meant for solitude and silence, while Seshomaru was. The hanyou needed women and children and—

Sesshomaru then looked down at the contents of his bowl and chanced a distracted bite, swallowing it with distaste. "Do you have any uncooked meat?" Sesshomaru cut in rigidly, breaking the moment of sentimentality.

Hana blinked, almost startled by the stoic lord's sudden question. "..Oh. Yes." She unwrapped what she hadn't cooked and presented it to Sesshomaru. She watched, slightly fascinated as the calm lord set his bowl aside, took the offered meat, and tore a fairly large chunk of it with his teeth, chewing swiftly. Blood from the meat stained his lips. It gave him a slightly less refined appearance. Sesshomaru was also, apparently, very hungry. His choice of food made sense to her now, as she recalled the fact that he was a full inuyoukai. Canines often preferred their meat raw. She tilted her head curiously at the lord's expression. Besides being hungry, he appeared...uncomfortable. "Keiji, be good for them while I'm gone," Hana said eventually, grabbing her shawl and heading out through the door.

* * *

Realizing that Keiji had gone still beside him, Inuyasha looked down at the boy and chuckled at the wide-eyed look that was being given to his brother. But before he could comment to either the youkai or Keiji, Hana was up and leaving. Once the door had shut behind her, Inuyasha's gaze flitted between the his brother and the hanyou boy for a moment. "Oi," he started, looking toward Sesshomaru with a prominent smirk as his eyes unknowingly followed the path of a rivulet of blood beginning to roll from the lord's lips. "Here I was thinkin' I was the unrefined one.."

* * *

"Quiet—wretched hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke between bites, disregarding any learned etiquette. "Rapid healing—depletes my energy. I must eat."

Keiji flinched at the way Sesshomaru said "hanyou," quickly looking to Inuyasha to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed and slurped at his broth. "Prissy bastard." Eyes skirting down quickly to meet Keiji's gaze, the hanyou gave him a sudden grin as a thought crossed his mind. Using his chopsticks, Inuyasha picked out a fairly good sized chunk of meat and licked his lips in anticipation as he raised the dripping food from the warm broth. Without giving a warning, he flung the meat at his brother, aiming for the lord's face.

* * *

Sesshomaru barely had time to glance up before a warm slab of meat collided wetly with his forehead, sliding down Sesshomaru's nose and landing in his lap during his moments of astonishment. Furious eyes locking with Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru set aside his meat, scooped some broth-saturated rice from his discarded bowl, and hurled it at the hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha's grin fell away as rice plastered itself to his face and he blinked rapidly as broth tried to drip into his eyes. One hand wiped away the food on his face while the other dipped into his own bowl. The hanyou then threw both handfuls of meat and rice at his brother with a growl.

* * *

Sesshomaru attempted to duck out of the line of fire but the food struck him on the top of his head. He straightened up, able to feel the warm mush trickling down the tendrils of his hair. Lips thinned, he snatched up his steaming bowl, extended until it was lined up with Inuyasha's crotch, then flipped it over, emptying out every bit of the hot food.

* * *

Eyes widening, Inuyasha had no shame as he gave an indignant yelp, trying to scramble away from the heated liquid and pieces of food dripping down his sensitive bits. "Fuck—you bastard!" Still trying to scoot away from the puddle of broth which lay where he was sitting, the hanyou also tried to brush the too-hot food from his groin with his still bulkily wrapped fingers. Neither endeavor was working in his favor though and Inuyasha ended up backed into something, tipping it over, and falling over himself from the sudden spike of pain which radiated from his back where he and the object had collided. "Kami—fuck—" With a groan, the hanyou curled onto one side, unable to tell if it was merely broth soaking through the bandages or if he had reopened a wound.

* * *

Keiji gasped, rushing over to kneel beside Inuyasha. He reached out to touch the groaning hanyou, but stopped, noticing a fist-sized splotch of blood in the bandages at Inuyasha's lower back. Keiji gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look before turning nearly-angry eyes on the youkai who was currently picking food out of his hair. "He was...only playing..." Keiji broke eye-contact with the lord, looking at Inuyasha and then at the floor. "That was mean..."

Sesshomaru paused and let his annoyed eyes fall on Inuyasha and the boy, frowning when he noticed the blood. He had not meant to further injure the hanyou... He was only retaliating. And to be scolded by a child. How strange. And irritating.

Sesshomaru turned his head away slightly, somehow disquieted and perhaps even regretting his decision to scald Inuyasha's delicate area. "I did not know. I have never been on the receiving end of play. Nor have I ever initiated it."

* * *

After a moment of jaw-clenching stillness to try and gather himself, Inuyasha hesitantly pushed himself up, growling out his complaints. "I'm fine," he claimed upon noticing Keiji's attentive hovering and worried expression. "I'm fine." The hanyou then lifted his gaze to his brother, trying to use the youkai's confession to distract himself from the throbbing pain. "You serious?" His tone relayed his disbelief and the lingering twinge in his back as he continued. "I'm a damn hanyou and I still played," Granted is was not as much as other kids his age—but there were brief stints where some humans and even a few youkai children had allowed his company. "Ya can't tell me you've been a jackass your entire life..."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow and tilted his head to meet his brother's eyes, forgoing his hair. "If that is what you consider me to be now, then I assure you, I have been." His expression leveled off and became unreadable as he considered why he had never played. Was it really so unusual? "Even if I had ever wanted to do such a thing, I hadn't the time. Normally, I was surrounded by adults. I was not allowed to associate with the children of lesser youkai. If ever I saw them, they bowed before me just as all the others did. They were also, apparently, instructed not to speak to me. By the time I'd met a child of noble blood, I'd wanted nothing to do with her. Nor she, with I." He shrugged lightly. "Is it common to play?"

* * *

The hanyou's lips parted but he said nothing as he looked at Keiji to make sure he was hearing right. "Uh.. Yeah." Gaze returning to his brother, Inuyasha mimicked the youkai and tilted his own head in slight confusion. It didn't sound like his brother had much of a childhood at all... Not that the hanyou could stake any claim to that either, but still. Somewhat disbelieving and almost feeling.. Sorry for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha leaned forward some. "Ya never played.. Like—with toys? A game—anything?"

* * *

Keiji looked at Inuyasha in turn. He'd played with a couple of children before they learned from their parents that hanyou were unnatural and therefore should be left alone. And his momma played with him all the time.

"Hm.." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. There had been no games that he could recall. But toys..? "Once, I crafted models of my father, my mother, and myself out of wax and put them in my room; rearranging them occasionally, depending upon my mood. Is that what you mean?"

* * *

Gaping at his brother, Inuyasha quickly shook his head. "Kami, that don't even sound fun. Wait—did ya do anything you thought was fun? That mighta been more what we're talkin' 'bout."

* * *

Fun... "The years before I began training and focusing on my studies, I cannot recall. Normally, I was handed from tutor, to tutor; learning, practicing, perfecting. In the evenings, I did what I pleased. When my training did not render me too exhausted to remain awake, I enjoyed, I suppose...reading aloud to myself. It was calming—especially when it grew eerily quiet. Most were childish stories that I scrounged from the library without permission. I found them...entertaining." Now, he could hardly remember whether he had ever consciously sought out something that would be fun.

* * *

"Well..." He cast a quick glance at Keiji with a light shrug of his shoulders. "I guess that's somethin'..."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou for a moment. "Inuyasha..." He furrowed his brows uncomprehendingly. "Why were you attempting to play with me?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears nearly flattened in mortification as he felt a completely unwarranted wave of heat raise to his cheeks. "I-I wasn't," he sputtered. "I was just annoyin' ya!"

* * *

"Oh. I suppose that makes far more sense." What was this... Disappointment? Ridiculous.

* * *

"Look—it's not like I wouldn't play with ya," Pausing, Inuyasha frowned as he realized how odd of a statement that was. Especially when talking to his brother, who was also his mate.. Eyes widening some and cheeks reddening even more, the hanyou tried to drag his mind away from the path it was going down—thinking of what other types of playing could be done. "But.. Uh—I.. It's, um—nothin' against ya—it's just.. I dunno! Never mind!"

* * *

"What in blue blazes is going on in here?" Hana stepped in through the door, drawing their attention.

* * *

Ears perking, Inuyasha's gaze glued itself to Hana so he wouldn't have to gauge his brother's reaction to his.. Spastic outburst. "Nothin'," he stated quickly, forgetting that there was food splattered over himself, his brother, and the floor.

* * *

Loyal to Inuyasha, Keiji dutifully nodded his head in agreement to the fact that they were all innocent. "Momma..." He swallowed. "I don't think the meat was cooked enough... It came back alive and, and, it spilled the broth, and jumped on Sesshomaru's head, and knocked over Inuyasha and your chair!" He spoke quickly, ginger hair falling into his face as his cheeks heated, unaccustomed to lying to his mother.

* * *

Quickly looking between mother and son, the hanyou struggled to retain a straight face as he nodded at Keiji's story. "'S true. Thought it was gonna eat me." He wondered if Hana would play along and realized that if she was unhappy with them he would have to defend the kid's innocence over his own. But then, he could always just blame it on Sesshomaru. As that thought crossed his mind, Inuyasha realized he felt like a child again—waiting for a parent's reaction to something he knew he'd done wrong. Only this time.. He had someone to pass the blame onto.. His brother. Maybe it wasn't quite like the scenarios he had imagined when he was young—of himself and Sesshomaru behaving as real brothers would, playing together and the like—but the situation still gave him an odd sense of amusement which he struggled to hide.

* * *

Sesshomaru spared Inuyasha and the boy a peculiar look.

Hana eyed them all with amusement, placing a hand on her hip. "I suppose I will have to work on my cooking, hm? Them nasty critters." She chuckled, moving to sit down beside Inuyasha. She then shook her head, able to see their little catastrophe up close. "I'm going to have to change the both of your bandages before you meet Hiroshi this afternoon."

* * *

Inuyasha shifted slightly and looked at the mess they'd made before turning to glance at Hana. "..Ya think.. I could get some more soup?" He asked sheepishly. "Ya know—since it tried to eat me before I could eat it..."

* * *

The option to refuse Inuyasha did not even cross Hana's mind as she picked up Inuyasha's bowl with a find shake of her head and refilled it, handing the heaping bowl back to him.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman then moved behind Inuyasha to begin unwrapping the soiled bandages. He found himself leaning to the side, attempting to see the damage with his own eyes.

* * *

The hanyou greedily devoured the rice and meat, occasionally slurping at the flavorful broth while he felt his bandages begin to loosen. Had it been Kagome tending to him, making a fuss over him, Inuyasha would've moaned and groaned at her attention. But Hana wasn't like the miko. Hana was more motherly than overbearing—more concerned than dictating. But it wasn't like he hated Kagome or even disliked her.. It had just been some time since someone had cared for him the way Hana was.

Ears flicking at his thoughts, Inuyasha swallowed a mouthful of food and glanced over his shoulder. "How'm I lookin'?"

* * *

"You need to be more careful, Inuyasha," Hana scolded. "You've torn open one of the worst places."

Sesshomaru scanned the hanyou's lower back from the side, and sure enough, the wound sheened with fresh blood. Some wounds, however, appeared to have faded over-night and did not pose a threat of reopening, most likely. The woman was swift in her work as she reapplied some sort of salve and replaced the old bandages.

"Good." Hana patted his shoulder gently. "Don't let there be any, um...vigorous activities until you've recovered more."

* * *

"Whatdya mean vi—" Inuyasha's ears flattened as understanding dawned on him and he gave Hana the most incredulous, wide-eyed look he could over his shoulder. "That ain't happenin'!" Of course, he had no guarantee of what his youkai was going to do, but he didn't need Hana insinuating he'd be having sex with Sesshomaru anytime soon. Especially with Keiji right there—not that the kid would have any idea what it meant.. Hopefully. "Sheesh..." Trying to hide the slight warmth on his cheeks, Inuyasha ducked his head down and went about picking at the remains of his food, muttering about kids, crazy woman, and stupid youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Inuyasha rejected that idea rather quickly, Sesshomaru noted before he could stop his mind from dwelling on it. But then again, the hanyou always had been repulsed by anything of that nature. At least, when it came to doing them with Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at himself, suddenly feeling foolish. It was not as though Inuyasha's view of their intimacy mattered. The sex was an act to make their time together smoother. It subdued the hanyou's youkai, it made sleep come faster, and it was...not necessarily as pointless an activity as he had previously believed. Against his will, Sesshomaru wondered whether Inuyasha would see it that way as well if he experienced the act consciously. "I would not allow it," stated Sesshomaru during the silence following Inuyasha's small outburst.

With a small huff, Keiji turned confused eyes onto Inuyasha.

* * *

"Tch, ya let it happen plenty already." Inuyasha stated bluntly before he could stop himself. Just as he caught Keiji's gaze too. Eyes widening marginally, the hanyou shoved a large chunk of meat into his mouth before he had to think of something to say to the boy's silent inquiry.

"We're.. Uh," Glancing at Hana but finding no aid in the woman's amused gaze, Inuyasha looked back to Keiji, desperate to think of something. 'Cause he sure as Hell wasn't going to talk about how his youkai liked to have sex with his brother. "We.. We're talkin' about.. 'Bout hunting!" At the boy's even more confused look, the hanyou quickly tried to amend his statement. "I mean—um.. Gettin' attacked.. Yeah. Don't wanna get attacked again, ya know?"

* * *

"Attacked?" Keiji's eyes widened as he looked up at Inuyasha. "You might get attacked? But how can you stop that? Thing'll attack you out of nowhere! Doesn't matter of you're hurt, they'll... Oh, you're hurt! How can you get away of you're hurt, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru could not help but allow the ghost of amusement to meld into his expression as he watched Inuyasha attempt to explain away their behavior with a poor fabrication. To the youkai's further satisfaction, the woman was not about to step in. Hana watched Inuyasha with a hand over her smirking lips as she made her way silently over to Sesshomaru to begin changing his bandages.

* * *

"Uh.. Well—it's, it's easy for us," he claimed, shooting his brother a none too friendly look for his lack of intervention. "We're pretty strong," Inuyasha nodded, eyes going back to Keiji as he tried to placate the boy's worry and finish his food at the same time. "Even all banged up like this—we can handle whatever comes our way, kid."

* * *

Keiji's eyes shined. "You're so cool, Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru nearly snorted.

Hana wrapped Sesshomaru's bandages securely, even toweling the food from his hair, as cheerful as could be.

* * *

Inuyasha's surprise at the boy's praise was quickly enveloped by a wave of smugness and he grinned, ears perking up happily. "You bet I am." Leaning closer to Keiji, the hanyou lowered his voice and nodded toward his brother. "Cooler than him, yeah?"

* * *

"Umm.." Keiji glanced at Sesshomaru, then back to Inuyasha. "Yes—oops." He clasped a hand over his mouth, then leaned closer to Inuyasha. Keiji whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "Do you think I hurt his feelings..?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

"Feh, I don't think that bastard's got feelings to hurt," Inuyasha said in just as low a voice.

* * *

Keiji made a thoughtful sound and shook his head, continuing to whisper to Inuyasha. "Everybody's got feelings, didn't you know that? Even the men that are mean to me, momma says. She also said that Sesshomaru's not like them. I thought he was but... Momma says he doesn't want anyone to know that he's not."

Hana took that moment to slip back over to the fireplace to clean up, avoiding Sesshomaru's scathing eyes. She was surprised that her boy was being so forward. Then again, he obviously did not realize that Sesshomaru could probably hear at least twice as well as they could.

* * *

"Tch..." Rather than undermine Hana's teachings, Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself for once. Keiji didn't need to know all the horrors of the world after all... And Inuyasha sure as Hell didn't want to be the one to reveal them to the boy. "I guess with some people it's just hard to tell..." The hanyou had only intended to say that to prevent another round of questioning, but as his gaze briefly found Sesshomaru's bandaged form, Inuyasha's mind once more returned to the unknown reason behind the youkai's decision to save his hanyou brother. Now wasn't the time to ask again though..

* * *

Keiji nodded seriously in agreement, returning to his former seating.

Hana listened contentedly as Keiji pulled Inuyasha into a conversation about the inu-hanyou's past battles, curious about the foes he had vanquished. After a while, she too became lost in the stories that Inuyasha had agreed to tell. Eventually, she let her eyes wander to the window, noticing that the sun had risen high in the sky. It was already on its downslope. "Boys..." She interrupted slowly. "It is about time you get dressed."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flickered and he looked between Keiji's disappointed face and Hana's. He was definitely reluctant to leave them... It couldn't be helped though. He had friends waiting for him back in the mortal world. The company he'd found in Hana and Keiji though was more like that of family—perhaps even coming to close to rivaling what he'd had when his mother was alive. The hanyou's ears drooped, conveying the looming shadow of sadness he was trying to ignore.

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded to Hana and tried to stand up, yelping out, "Fuck!" His muscles were stiff and his feet were nearly numb from having sat so long—the result was him nearly falling on his face. Thankfully, there was something solid enough to steady himself nearby. That something happened to be Sesshomaru though.. And Inuyasha happened to have gripped his shoulder to catch himself from falling. Ears flattening, the hanyou jerked his hand back. "What?" He barked out in response to the lord's gaze.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat stiffly, his injured shoulder throbbing where Inuyasha had unexpectedly used it to steady himself. With a glare, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's brash question, choosing instead to hold his gaze as he shifted and stood gracefully with hardly a twitch in his brow to indicate that he was in any pain. Rolling his shoulder slightly, Sesshomaru broke eye-contact and walked, without limping, to where their clothes had been laid out. He examined them. Every article was there, as were his swords. And the silk of his kimono had regenerated fully, leaving it free of hanyou-inflicted tears. With his back to the other three, he began the process of clothing his bandaged body.

* * *

After a moment, the hanyou scoffed and shook his head before stiffly following his brother to their clothes. Blatantly ignoring the youkai, Inuyasha tugged on his hakama first, and then his haori, trying not to wince as he did so. The relief he felt to have his body covered again was unexpected, but not unwelcome. In the hanyou's mind, he'd been naked for far too long in front of far too many people—Hana and Keiji though... Maybe even Sesshomaru, were different. At least he was positive the first two meant him no harm. His brother though.. It was hard to say. Yeah, the youkai had saved him—but he still didn't know what that meant..

* * *

The youkai lord of the west completed his garb by tying his sash and slipping his swords into place at his waist. He stood proudly, flicking his hair back and facing Hana and Keiji who stood next to each other by the door with their hands clasped. He looked then to the hanyou, his expression bored. In reality though, he was internally fighting the Hell that his armor was already his back and shoulders.

* * *

Unknowingly, Inuyasha had prolonged his time dressing himself, going slower than even his damaged body could have handled. And, as he turned around to face the door, he realized why. Once he was done... There had to be goodbyes. Something he was not very good at. He was struck through the heart as a final farewell to Kikyo—the real one at least, made of flesh and blood. He chased after Kagome everytime she didn't climb back through the well soon enough to ease his worries. He'd had to say goodbye to his mother at a such a young age—he hadn't understood completely and there was so much more he wished he could have said. And now.. He had to leave behind the youkai woman and her hanyou son—the pair which reminded him so much of he and his mother. Inuyasha could only hope Keij's life turned out better than his own..

With a dejected sigh, the hanyou knew he could no longer avoid the inevitable. Stepping toward the door, his ears fell limply against his hair. "Well.."

* * *

Hana nodded shortly, stepping forward. "Here," she handed Inuyasha a small package. "It's dried meat. So you won't have to hunt later." She winked and stepped past him to stand before Sesshomaru. She handed him a package as well. "Now these are not for eating. Unless one of you is overrun by energy of the spirits, of course. I used some of them to help clear it out of your bodies after you were brought here. Use it sparingly. And...if I may make one request..." Upon receiving nothing but the lord's prolonged stare, she continued. "Do not use it on anyone from this world unless you absolutely must. It is a poison to us." After a moment, Sesshomaru inclined his head in gratitude and Hana gave a relieved smile. She had a feeling she could trust Sesshomaru not to be malicious with the gifted seeds.

Nodding in turn to the stoic lord, Hana stepped back over to Inuyasha and reached up to straighten the fold of his haori, looking up at him as she patted his chest lightly, cracking a smile. "I won't forget you, Pansy-ears."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked slightly at the way Hana had addressed him and a smile crept across his face as he fiddled with the packaging around the meat in his hands. " I won't be forgettin' you—or your cookin' anytime soon either—it's damn good." After a moment, the hanyou nodded again. "..Thank you." Not many people were as kind as Hana, that's for sure. It was definitely a quality Inuyasha would miss.

* * *

With a small quiver in his lip, Keiji slipped in between them and leaned back against his mother, looking up at Inuyasha with swimming, violet eyes. "I'm not scared anymore. I'm going to grow up and be just like you. I'll get stronger... And I'll take care of momma. And then I'll find people that'll stay with me even though I'm a hanyou. Like your friends...a-and even Sesshomaru." Keiji stumbled forward and hugged Inuyasha loosely.

* * *

Embarrassed by the attention, Inuyasha avoided looking at both Hana and Sesshomaru. Instead, he looked down at Keiji, sliding his fingers into the boy's hair and giving it a good ruffle. "Ya know," the hanyou started as he leaned down some. "I bet ya could get even stronger than me—ya gotta try hard though." With a slight smile, he nudged the boy, realizing that had Keiji been either human or youkai he would not have been able to get such a sincere goodbye. "Think you can do that?"

* * *

Keiji rubbed his nose and nodded, slowly releasing Inuyasha with a sniffle. "Uh-huh."

Moving to stand beside the door, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's farewell out of the corner of his eyes. It evoked within him...something akin to pity. Sesshomaru felt that his brother grew attached to others far too quickly for one with a life filled with disappointments.

Hana encircled her son from behind and stepped back a little. "You will find him on the eastern edge of the settlement. And...good luck to you both."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded again, his smile nearly failing. "I guess we gotta go then..." A quick glance at his brother indicated he was right and the hanyou sighed. "I'll se—" No, he couldn't say that he'd see them later because it was highly likely they'd ever set eyes in each other again. Growing more forlorn, Inuyasha forced a smirk, holding the packaged meat in his hands too tightly. "Well... Bye," he stated gruffly, eyes flitting down to his clawed toes for a moment. "And thanks for helpin' us.." He gave a light shrug. "Me." Inuyasha wished he could return the favor though. Given that the mother and son had created a place for themselves in this settlement—accepted or not—anything the hanyou tried would probably just end badly for the two. No matter how good his intentions were. He'd already messed up his own stay here.

* * *

"It was my pleasure, Sweetness," Hana said sincerely, already imaging how quiet her house would be from now on. Maybe now, though...she and Keiji would have a lot more to talk about.

Understanding that neither Hana nor Inuyasha wanted to take the final step to be free of the thickened air, Sesshomaru slid open the door. He stood there for a moment in the sun, eventually glancing behind himself at Inuyasha. His eyes fell once more upon the woman and her child, and the boy gave him a final, sheepish look. The woman, damn her, left him with a look harboring more meaning than he thought could possibly be conveyed in a single look. Flicking his hair over his shoulder, the lord exited the hut.

* * *

Turning toward the youkai, Inuyasha gave Keiji and Hana one final goodbye glance and a slight wave before he was jogging a few steps to catch up to the lord. The braids in his hair went forgotten as he looked around the settlement with a slight sigh. He figured he ought to be used to leaving places so often—when travelling with Kagome and the others, they were almost always on the move. There was never a chance to get to know the villagers as he had gotten to know the two spirit-worlders he was leaving behind. But, the hanyou was also relieved they would be leaving. As much as he had once loved the heights the tree houses and bridges provided, Inuyasha wanted to distance himself from it all now.

* * *

Their surroundings bustled as the two brothers made their way through the settlement. When they'd first arrived, any surrounding people normally gave them each a wide berth as they walked. Now, though, after what they had just been sentenced to, they were allegedly viewed as scum that could easily be pushed around. People swerved into their path, spat vulgarity and whatever else could come from their mouths, and cursed them. The youkai and the hanyou were quite capable of ignoring them. Likely, this was only the case because Inuyasha appeared to be absorbed in his own thoughts. Sesshomaru was glad he had, so far, not needed to drag Inuyasha from a fight. But Sesshomaru's intention of not stopping before they reached their destination was quickly discarded when, whether the hanyou had noticed or not, two men had stood in their path, feigning a rape—one humping the other with his hand over the "victim's" mouth. The theatrics did not last. Angered and still irritatingly sore, Sesshomaru dragged the two men aside, tied them together with their belts, and let them taste the wrath of his whip, to Inuyasha's confusion. Needless to say, people, from them on, chose to let them be as they returned to their path.

Once they'd reached the eastern entrance, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and glanced around. There was not yet anyone to meet them.

* * *

Leaving Hana and Keiji had brought the hanyou's mind back to his own, abandoned friends. How long had it been since he'd run off—unknowingly, of course—? It was hard to keep track of the days here—not that Inuyasha every really kept track of passage of time anyway. Well, only when Kagome was back in her time and stayed too long. Inuyasha sighed, walking with his head down at least before his brother decided to lay his whip into two seemingly random males. Ears perked, Inuyasha watched in confusion as the youkai went on until he seemed to be satisfied. As he thought, questioning the lord was futile and Inuyasha was only answered with silence as Sesshomaru stalked off.

Huffing, Inuyasha only followed, delving back into his thoughts. He nearly ran into his brother when the youkai stopped though—not realizing that they were near the outskirts of the settlement. "We're here..?" He knew it was a stupid question, but the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

* * *

"Observant of you," said Sesshomaru after a moment of silent scanning.

* * *

"Keh..." Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves and turned his head away, one braid thumping against his shoulder as it moved. "What the—" Grasping at the plaited hair, the hanyou gave a soft growl though a smile tugged at his lips. "Damn kid.."

* * *

Eyes flicking to Inuyasha's braided hair, Sesshomaru stayed silent in favor of deep contemplation. Vexingly so, most of his thoughts involved Inuyasha. Same as it had not so long ago, thoughts of his brother only served to strengthen his frown. But these current thoughts were of a very different sort.

* * *

"Oi," releasing his hair, the hanyou looked back at Sesshomaru. "Ya sure this is the right place?"

* * *

"Hn."

* * *

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha turned away again, stuffing his hands into his sleeves and contemplating sitting down. His thighs still hurt from being pierced and burned—walking had reawakened the soreness. Grumbling to himself, the hanyou plunked himself down with a huff, keeping his legs loosely crossed to alleviate the ache.

* * *

"You lower your guard too easily, hanyou," said the youkai as he kept his eyes on the thick trees before them. "There are now those who blindly hold a grudge against us, I have no doubt."

* * *

"Tch, I'm only sittin'. Ain't like I'm barin' my throat to anyone." With a roll of his eyes, the hanyou refrained from mentioning how vigilant Sesshomaru seemed or how he thought that the youkai would give him plenty of warning before something happened—if it did. Inuyasha simply wanted to rest for a moment, since such a chance would likely be denied once it was only he and Sesshomaru again.

* * *

"The tall one is right," a voice affirmed gruffly.

By that time, Sesshomaru was already swiping at the air behind Inuyasha, hackles risen. His claws were met with nothing before he shoved the hanyou aside, his hand resting on Tokajin's hilt as he faced their potential opponent. The apparent master of stealth was an older, gray-haired man with a stringy beard. The man bore a walking stick but he did not appear to need it.

* * *

Inuyasha no time to react to the lunging youkai or the claws cutting the air behind him before Sesshomaru was pushing him—he landed on the same side which he had previously, the one with the reopened wounds, and the hanyou clenched his teeth, though unable to catch the pained yelp before it slipped from his lips. Ears flat against his hair, Inuyasha growled and lurched somewhat unsteadily to his feet, pain flaring and anger mounting as he glared at his brother and the newcomer, not specifying who his question was directed at as he spat it. "The fuck is your problem?"

* * *

The old man slouched, looking bored. "My problem?" The man asked, raising a bushy brow. "My problem—is that I'm 'bout three days behind schedule. Had to wait for the both of you." He looked at Sesshomaru for a moment, unable to read him. "Can't say 'bout him though. But I reckon you ought to overlook his. You both look like Hell."

* * *

"Keh—" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and straightened up before giving the man a once over, scoffing. "You're one to talk, ya old geezer. "

* * *

The man sniffed and shuffled into the center of the path leading to the swamp. "The name's Hiroshi. You already knew that, I reckon."

Sesshomaru watched the man carefully, having no way to be entirely sure of his intentions.

* * *

Hands sliding into his sleeves as he crossed his arms, Inuyasha's gaze followed the man—Hiroshi. The one who was supposed to... Do something. He remembered Akira mentioning the Blue Spirits, but hadn't cared to remember what else was said. "Ya gonna do whatever it is ya gonna do—or ya just gonna waste more time?"

* * *

"Believe me," Hiroshi began, pausing to narrow his eyes at Sesshomaru. "I'm searching you now. I was able to get through and find you innocent a few seconds after I appeared behind you. But your brother there. He's difficult. His mental defenses are incredible."

Sesshomaru tilted his head lightly. It was not as though he were trying to further delay their departure.

* * *

The hanyou pushed his shoulder against Sesshomaru's side. "Good job, asshole. Won't be my fault if we get stuck here again."

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru shot the hanyou a glare.

"I'm not finished yet," declared Hiroshi as he made his way over with an exasperated wave in his stick.

Sesshomaru watched him impassively. At least, until Hiroshi reached up and pressed his fingers into Sesshomaru's temples. The youkai growled and stepped back with an incredulous look.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave the youkai another nudge. "Let him do it, baka." Quieter, he added, "You've let me do worse after all..."

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened. "Watch your tongue, hanyou." Turning his attention to Hiroshi, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and nodded, closing his eyes when the old man's fingers found their way back to his temples.

* * *

"Oh—like Hell he don't know. The whole damn place knows by now! Kami, it doesn't matter anymore.." Huffing, Inuyasha stood off to the side as he watched the man touched his brother, finding some humor in the way Sesshomaru seemed to cringe at even the slightest of contact. Then again, the hanyou wouldn't have been too keen on someone from this settlement touching after what happened either...

* * *

Hiroshi cleared his throat as he began his work. "'S no secret. But it don't matter to me. Any man who can keep his sanity after what they put you both through is worthy of some respect. I won't ask what you've done to deserve that. I caught enough of what's going on within you to know to not give a damn."

* * *

"Told ya," he muttered to his brother before turning his attention back to Hiroshi. "Once you're done fondlin' him, we can leave right?—and Akira said you were gonna tell us where to go." Sighing lightly and shifting his feet, Inuyasha was beginning to realize just how much he wanted to go home and have everything go back to normal.

* * *

"Well yes, that's the...that's the idea," Hiroshi mumbled with a slight frown. "If I could just..." He pressed forward, faced strained, delving deeper.

"If you continue with this sluggish pace—" Sesshomaru began before he gasped, his hand flying to his forehead as a reflex to the sudden pain.

* * *

Surprised by Sesshomaru's reaction, Inuyasha tensed and stepped forward, though his confusion prevented him from acting. Gaze flicking rapidly between the old man and his brother, the hanyou didn't stop a growl from edging into his voice. "What're ya doin' to him?" He hadn't even been aware that Hiroshi had 'Searched' him—Inuyasha didn't understand why the youkai was reacting as he was.

* * *

Hiroshi grunted suddenly, releasing the youkai and taking a step backwards.

Pursing his lips and rigidly removing his hand from his forehead, Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open, the afternoon sun suddenly too bright. His head felt as though something had ruptured.

With a pant in his breath, the old man retrieved his walking stick and gave them each a hard, conflicted look.

* * *

Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha focused his attention on Hiroshi, still confused and growing annoyed both at being ignored and at his lack of understanding. "Oi! What the Hell was that?"

* * *

"...It took a great deal of force to finally get through," the man explained. "He's been touched by the blue spirits."

* * *

The hanyou's ears flicked and he glanced back at his brother. "What's that mean?" Based on Akira's little speech about the blue spirits when they first arrived, Inuyasha was beginning to question if they would still be able to leave.

* * *

Hiroshi pointed a shaky finger at Sesshomaru. "That day...when you arrived...you wound up at the field with no end. Damn rotten luck," he mumbled with a small amount of dry humor. His old face still creased with wrinkles of concern. "And you'd probably still be there today...if it wasn't for the blue spirits."

Eyes shifting, Sesshomaru thought back to their first day in the spirit world. It already felt as if they'd been there for ages. "Not lost are you? You should be more careful, lord of mortals. Without a sound mind, you will never find what you seek... But we like you. You and the other... We will give you a way out of the field with no end." That is what they'd said to him, they'd spoken to him in his thoughts. Sesshomaru had thought nothing of it at the time. In fact, the gesture had slipped his mind almost immediately. So they were not mere random spirits...

Hiroshi spoke again, breaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "But you did not come across one of their hosts. They reached you directly," the man said slowly as though it did not add up.

* * *

"Stop talkin' in damn riddles, ya old coot!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, looking between Hiroshi and Sesshomaru in confusion. "What the Hell does any of this mean?"

* * *

"I wish I could tell you," said Hiroshi with a shake of his head. He then stepped closer to the daiyoukai, looking at him as though he could possibly delve further into Sesshomaru's soul. "There is corruption in your heart," he said eventually.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"...But you are not in league with them," the old man concluded. "I couldn't say why. But they've taken an interest in you poor bastards." Hiroshi sighed, worrying the top of his stick. There was no telling what this could mean for the two brothers, for the settlement, for anyone. Some sort of move was being made.

Pursing his lips, Sesshomaru glared into the tree line before beginning to pace. This was just perfect. This whole damn place, aside from a select few beings they were fortunate enough to come across, was conspiring against them. Had they simply remained discrete... They would probably be much farther along than this decaying man could ever get them. And now they were probably being monitored by the prime enemy of the spirit world. What in the bloody Hell had he and the hanyou gotten themselves into?

* * *

Gaze following his brother's anxious pacing, Inuyasha's ears flicked and he wondered what was going through the youkai's mind. Whatever thoughts were causing the youkai to continuously stride forward only to turn on his heel and walk the same track over and over couldn't be good. After another moment of waiting—either for Sesshomaru to speak or Hiroshi to—the hanyou turned to the old man, though he kept his brother in his peripheral vision. "Well, ya gonna tell us what we need to know or what?" Inuyasha figured if they could just get to their father's tomb relatively quickly—and avoid further trouble—they would be through the portal, with Sesshomaru's arm in tow, in no time. Then, they would be free of each other and everything would return to normal.

* * *

"Be patient, boy," the old man snapped once Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts. "You go in search of the arm, yes?"

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed, glancing over to see if Sesshomaru planned on inputting anything before looking back to Hiroshi. "Yeah. 'S why we're here."

* * *

"Yes. I've seen it." Hiroshi turned to face the swamp, rather than Inuyasha, and folded his hands behind his back, tapping the end of his stick into the small patch of solid earth on which they stood. "I've also seen an image of your destination. It's a tomb. A mortal-worlder's tomb. It's rare for such a place to arise here. And it's completely cut off from everything else... Seems it'll show itself to you when it thinks you worthy enough to return to it. The only thing I can do for you is lead you out of this here swamp."

Sesshomaru stopped pacing. At the moment, he did not know whether to curse himself for his lack of knowledge in the world of the spirits, his father for the impossibility of the tomb, or his brother, once more, for being the cause of this entire mess.

* * *

"Damn ol' man," Inuyasha growled out. How the Hell were they supposed to become 'worthy' of a damn tomb? All they needed to do was get there, get Sesshomaru's arm, and leave. Raking a clawed hand over his face and groaning to himself, the hanyou struggled to figure out if they would ever be able to break their mating bond. What if the tomb decided they weren't worthy and they just had to go home without the youkai's arm? Yeah, they could split ways—but there was always his own youkai to consider.. Inuyasha looked toward his brother. "The fuck we gonna do?"

* * *

"We move forward," said Sesshomaru as a gust of wind whooshed past them from behind to accentuate his declaration. "Unless, of course, you wish to give up."

* * *

"Keh, like Hell I'm givin' up—you know I don't want to stay mated with ya. Ain't no way in Hell I'm just gonna stop tryin', bastard," Inuyasha groused, ears flicking.

* * *

"Hn. As I thought." Sesshomaru strode to where Hiroshi stood. "If this is all you can do, then do it quickly. Let us be out of here by sundown."

The old man tipped his hat to the youkai. "I can do that."

When Horoshi began to move, he was considerably spryer than Sesshomaru had envisioned. At least timeliness seemed a part of their near future. Sesshomaru stroked his pelt and started after him. "Hurry up, hanyou.""

* * *

"Shut up, I'm comin'..." Inuyasha didn't move though—instead, he glanced over his shoulder at the settlement they were leaving behind. There were some memories he wished he could abandon amongst the rustling leaves, high branches, and tall trees. Others—those of Hana, Keiji, and Akira—he was happy to allow space in his mind. Closing his eyes, the hanyou clenched his jaw and fisted his hands before releasing a sharp, heavy sigh and turning to follow after Sesshomaru and Hiroshi. "I'm comin'..." He muttered again, this time to himself as he looked down at his feet solemnly, every memory of being in the settlement weighing on his shoulders as he walked.

* * *

With Hiroshi as their temporary guide, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappeared into the thickly forested swamp with hopes that they would wind up on the other side.

Sesshomaru's mind wandered, considering Inuyasha's refusal to give up. Actually, it would not have mattered if Inuyasha had chosen to give up—Sesshomaru have forced the hanyou to keep going. Whether it be by physical force, by the humiliation of properly phrased, scathing words, or by both means, Sesshomaru would not allow the hanyou to discontinue their efforts. It was not an option at this point. As it was, had the hanyou even suggested that they simply turn back now, Sesshomaru would have had that moment of hesitation—that moment where he could possibly accept a lifetime of being mated to his brother. He could have embraced it, even. That—he had come to realize—was the temptation his thoughts were beginning to dangle in front of his face, in the form of Inuyasha. When, exactly, had this become even close to an inkling of temptation? Kami, it should not have even crossed his mind.

Shortly, his father's hard, moving mouth flashed into his mind from some distant memory. "Pain changes people," it had said to him. "But it also makes you realize things—things you mightn't have realized in a thousand years, otherwise." Indeed, Sesshomaru had realized something. The moment he awoke from that agony and torment, he'd been immediately aware of Inuyasha... He'd realized how much it had mattered to him to find the hanyou alive; he'd realized how much the hanyou had been able to make him care, and in so short a time; he'd realized that the hanyou had formed such a natural place at his side, however against his better judgement, that the feelings, of all things, evoked within him by the hanyou Inuyasha, were beginning to seem natural as well. And he'd hated it.

None of this was as it should have been. It couldn't be.

Sesshomaru trailed behind, far enough that his own wet footsteps dulled the sound of Inuyasha's, hoping that any amount of distance from Inuyasha would help to clear his mind of its newfound insanity.

* * *

Alright. Hello again, dear readers. This chapter is late for many reasons. Many of them have to do with sickness, school, and plain ole limited time. But we hope you enjoy this chapter and its ungodly length. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, we would absolutely love to see more of them. ^^

Comments, questions, and suggestions! :)

Ja ne.


	16. To Quell the Want

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha continued to tromp through the low grass after his brother. His silent, jackass of a brother. Of course, it was not all all surprising that Sesshomaru was a jackass—no, the hanyou was well aware of that. What he wasn't aware of was the giant stick that must have been shoved up the youkai's ass once again. What had happened to the civil conversation they'd been able to sustain? By no means had the brothers reverted back to their old behavior towards each other—not completely at least. No weapons were drawn, not that Inuyasha had one anyway, and no fights were started. Sesshomaru had changed though. _Back __to __his __old __self__,_ the hanyou thought bitterly. The only thing was, Inuyasha didn't know what happened to make Sesshomaru go all silent and broody again, glaring at anything and everything.

Maybe it was just the torture—maybe it was finally getting to the youkai. If that was the case, Inuyasha couldn't really blame him. His own youkai had taken over so he had only the vaguest ideas of what happened. Sesshomaru though.. He didn't lose his awareness to any entity lurking in his brain—as far as Inuyasha knew. So.. It was plausible that the youkai was simply trying to process it all, right? The hanyou frowned to himself as he realized that he had actually gotten used to the Sesshomaru that would utter small syllables in response to something he'd said—or would actually speak to him. And it was only the second day that he'd noticed Sesshomaru closing himself off.

Growling quietly, the hanyou swatted at the Yurei that was floating around his head once again—the stupid little spirit had appeared once Hiroshi had brought them as far as he said he would, right at the edge of the swamp. It had hovered and crept closer until it was bobbing all over the place—in front of Inuyasha's face, by his ears, under his feet—anywhere that annoyed him really. He'd nearly fallen a handful of times, his muscles aching and spasming in protest as the healing process was strained by movements more tedious than walking. Movements which involved trying to catch himself before his face hit the ground—almost like the times Kagome would screech that damn command word and the hanyou barely saw the dirt coming up to meet him before that was all he could taste. Ears flicking, both from the memory of being slammed into the ground and from the Yurei's feather-light brushes near them, Inuyasha's gaze found his brother's back once again. There wasn't much else to look at where they were anyway. Other than the scatterings of stout trees and the occasional clump of rocks, the grass under his feet was a dull green color, nearly gray actually, and Sesshomaru happened to be the only colorful thing around. Expect for himself—but Inuyasha wasn't so vain as to stare at himself. No, he settled for watched the youkai's silk clothing flow and ruffle in the occasional breeze. All the while, he tried to figure out if he ought to be mad at the lord's suddenly frigid behavior or if he ought to just let it go. Thankfully, the youkai was not the _only_ thing occupying his mind though. Inuyasha tried to fight most of the other thoughts churning the gears in his head—thoughts of Shigeo and the torture were vying for his attention against thoughts of Keiji and of Hana. Neither of which he wanted. He tried to make himself think of his friends back in the mortal world—not very appealing either. Then, the hanyou tried to make himself focus on trying to work out some plan to find their father's tomb so everything could return to the way it was. Thinking about things like that—planning things—never really worked for him either.

The only thing left to think about was ache of his body. The way his healing skin itched beneath the bandages that he had already discovered he was incapable of removing by himself. His mending muscles were tender and the pace Sesshomaru had set was not exactly helping him. Inuyasha refused to complain though—he was not some child who needed coddling. Even so, that didn't stop him from cringing at the scent lingering on his bandages—of blood and dying flesh, spiritual energy too. Even a hanyou could recognize when the need to be clean grew beyond excess. Inuyasha doubted that anything would be done though—the past few nights had consisted only of Sesshomaru stopping, informing him that this would be were they bedded for the night, and then sleep. Thankfully, his youkai wasn't coming out and Inuyasha had awoken in the same place where he'd fallen asleep.

With the sun beginning its descent, the hanyou nearly groaned at the prospect of walking any further. He wanted an early night where he could either curl up on the ground or find a suitable tree to just sleep away his troubles. A few solid hours of peace was his only current desire—well, that and a bath.

* * *

The sinking sun cast long, disproportionate shadows of everything it bathed in its golden light. Sesshomaru's own shadow was stretched out in front of him, reaching toward whatever lied in his path. Even disregarding its proportions, the shadow did not mirror his smooth, unwavering form. Every rock, branch, and tree deformed it or forced it to bend upwards. Inuyasha's shadow was not far behind his own. Even with Sesshomaru's stretched the way it was, it could not not stretch far enough away—Inuyasha's merely stretched right along with it.

Scenting the air, Sesshomaru stopped, tilting his head.

* * *

Attention refocused on the Yurei, Inuyasha nearly walked into his brother and swatted at the youkai's hair as he tried to get the little spirit to stop bothering him. "Oh, crap.." The hanyou muttered and moved off to the side before he could walk into his brother and looked around. "Stopin' already...?" He wasn't sure he would get an answer—Sesshomaru actually deciding that it was time to stop seemed like too much to hope for since the sun had not even set yet, but Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he unknowingly began seeking out a suitable place to lay or sit.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he abruptly changed direction, heading for the source of the sound of trickling water.

* * *

Again, Inuyasha was tempted to groan, but he followed after the youkai nonetheless. The Yurei bobbed in front of him, it's shape fluctuating enough to make the hanyou roll his eyes in amusement and smile slightly.

* * *

Their path sloped upwards, growing nearly steep enough to be considered a cliff. But soon enough, they reached the top and were greeted by what nearly coaxed a relieved sigh out of Sesshomaru. He'd located a hot spring. "We will not travel any further tonight," the youkai said shortly.

* * *

The hanyou nearly moaned at the sight of the steaming water and his shoulders slumped at the thought of relaxing in the warmth of the spring. "Thank fuck."

* * *

Swiftly, the youkai relieved himself of his clothes, laying them neatly on a dry rock, and waded into the water where it was thigh-deep. Sesshomaru then began the task of slowly unraveling his bandages. His recovery was now getting to the point where his bodily filth and the stifling bandages were hindering the final healing process. His wounds needed to breathe. While he removed the bandages, he tore pieces off when they got too long, gladly disposing of each vile-smelling portion of cloth.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly followed suit, pulling his clothes off and dropping them in a pile haphazardly. Closing his eyes as he moved into the water, the hanyou hummed his contentment as the heat from the water seeped into his muscles. After a few moments of standing nude, uncaring, and partially in the water, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked toward his brother. His brow creased as he fiddled with his own bandages. Absently, he noticed the Yurei had gone off elsewhere, seems how it wasn't bobbing near his head. Even if the spirit was around, he doubted it could do anything to help him out of his bandages. The reopened wound was still sore—more than the rest of his body, but he doubted it would bleed again. On top of that, however Hana had wrapped him up, Inuyasha couldn't find the end of the cloth—and if he reached too far back, his body would remind him that he was not yet completely healed.

* * *

With his body finally free, Sesshomaru allowed himself to wade further in, sink down to his shoulders, and close his eyes. His eyes did not, however, stay closed for long when the sound of small huffs of agitation continuously prodded at his ability to relax. He glanced over at his brother who was reaching around himself, attempting and failing to accomplish the task of taking off the bandages. With a sigh, Sesshomaru rose and waded through the water until he stood behind the hanyou. He then trailed careful fingers down Inuyasha's back, feeling for the place where the end of the cloth might be tucked. Sesshomaru had found the end of his own bandages quickly because he remembered where Hana's hands had left his body when he'd been bandaged that second time.

* * *

His ears had flicked toward the sound of moving water, so Inuyasha was not completely unprepared for the youkai's presence behind him, though he couldn't help but stiffen some, ears laying back at the fingers he could just barely feel over the cloth. The sudden tension fled his body when he felt the cloth begin to loosen though and he was already breathing a sigh of relief. His bandages would be off, he'd get to soak in a hot spring, and then he'd get to sleep—Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy this evening.

* * *

As Sesshomaru unraveled the lengths of cloth, he examined Inuyasha's bare skin. When most of the spiritual energy had left Sesshomaru's body, Sesshomaru had experienced no trouble healing. All of his external wounds were fading, the ones remaining now able to fully heal due to the removal of his bandages. Being a hanyou, Inuyasha's wounds healed at a slower pace. Though, fortunately, none of Inuyasha's remaining wounds appeared infected.

Eventually, Sesshomaru made his way to Inuyasha's front, making clearing his shoulders of bandages an easier task. Without meeting the hanyou's eyes, Sesshomaru worked quickly and disposed of the bandages. He was about to return to his former spot when his eyes caught sight of a certain area atop Inuyasha's shoulder. It was the mating mark, created by Sesshomaru's fangs. Except, now, there was a slash right through the center of it, marring some of its general shape. Before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru reached out and brushed over it with his fingers, automatically disliking the fact that the slash mark made it feel different from before.

* * *

The removal of his bandages felt wonderful—his skin could finally breathe again. With a soft sigh, Inuyasha had begun testing his ability to move his body, expecting Sesshomaru to resume ignoring him. Instead, the youkai's fingers had returned to his body just as he had dropped his head to one side, trying to stretch his neck. Freezing, the hanyou's gaze shot up to his brother's as he tried to figure out if the faint tingling of his skin beneath the lord's fingers was from a healing wound or the mark he knew was there. "Uh..." Hesitantly, he continued, a slight frown creasing his brow. "What are you doing?"

* * *

As the meaning of Inuyasha's words fell upon momentarily deaf ears, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and turned with minutely widened eyes. "Nothing," the youkai said in the same, cold monotone he'd been using whenever a situation called for him to speak to his brother. With that, Sesshomaru walked back through the water, going as far as the small spring would allow him to be from Inuyasha, which was not far. He stood rigidly, forgetting for a moment that he was actually there to bathe.

* * *

"Keh.. Whatever." His voice held none of his normal attitude though. He didn't understand the youkai's behavior lately. Still, he thought it could be the torture finally taking it's toll, but he would've expected Sesshomaru to... Well, be over it by now. Then again, he had never really been around the youkai after something like this happened. He had no idea how Sesshomaru dealt with things. Sighing, Inuyasha turned to face the youkai, his ears flicking as he opened his mouth. "Oi..." He took a step forward, somewhat unsure of himself. "..You okay?"

* * *

Sesshomaru, who has been staring intently at his hand, the hand that'd touched Inuyasha's mark without his permission, furled his fingers and lowered his arm to his side, taken off guard by Inuyasha's careful question. "...Why would I not be?"

* * *

"I dunno..." Inuyasha shrugged and looked around. "I mean, the torture—is.. Is it bothering you?" The hanyou nearly cringed at his question. He didn't know how to talk to people about emotional shit—it was just.. Not his area. Yet, here he was. Trying to figure out what was going on with the youkai. Inuyasha his head lightly, looking back to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked and turned around to look at Inuyasha. After a moment of searching the hanyou's face, Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. It would require far more than that to 'bother' one such as myself." Sesshomaru wondered whether Inuyasha was dwelling on the torture. That could explain why he suspected Sesshomaru of doing so. But the hanyou did not seem to act differently from before. The youkai, still facing Inuyasha, sank down into the water. "You need not concern yourself."

* * *

The hanyou nodded and followed suit, sinking down into the water as well. "What the Hell is wrong with ya then?" He asked gruffly, looking down at his hands through the water.

* * *

"You are imagining things, hanyou," said Sesshomaru as he tipped his head back to allow the water to seep into his hair.

* * *

Raising a hand to his hair, Inuyasha trailed his fingers down one of the braids. He hadn't taken them out yet. He told himself that he was simply too consumed in his thoughts but he knew that wasn't the case. If he took them out.. Then the only tangible proof of Hana and Keiji he had, aside from the meat given to him, would be gone. Inuyasha knew his hair was horribly dirty though—it needed to be washed, rinsed at least. Slowly, he started to untangle one of his braids, titling his head to the side as he tried not to pull on his hair too badly. "Tch. This is the first time you're actually talkin' to me since we left. I ain't imagining shit—you were being a bastard."

* * *

Washing his hair in the steaming water, Sesshomaru gave the hanyou a strange look. Was Inuyasha...actually—? "Believe me," began Sesshomaru as he took a moment to splash water in his face. "This is for the good of us both."

* * *

"Feh—you expect me to believe that you bein' a dick is somehow good?" Inuyasha shook his head and moved to his other braid, undoing it and shaking his hair out so he could wet it. Head tilting back, the hanyou ran his claws through his hair, trying to detangle it as best he could. "I ain't stupid—I don't think that'll help us."

* * *

"You know nothing, worthless cur," the youkai bit out. It was amazing how smoothly these old insults flowed off of his tongue. It was all too easy to fall back into the part. After all, be had treated Inuyasha this way since the day of the hanyou's birth.

* * *

"Ya know what—you're right. I don't know, so why don't ya tell me why I'm not dead? Why _you_ saved me." Glaring now, Inuyasha continued his attempts to detangle his hair, though he lifted his head so he could watch his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru's claws bit into his palm. "It was a whim. Nothing more." Sesshomaru then smiled coldly at his brother. "I thought, perhaps, if I saved your pathetic life, you would be indebted to me. And in your debt, you would lower yourself to where you belong—at my feet. But I no longer want that; quite the contrary. If anything, the torture has made me realize that I cannot stand the sight of you. Do you now understand my silence, hanyou? With it, I am less likely to hear your voice, to look upon the face that offends me so, less likely to dispose of what I endured torture to save. What a waste it would be." The lie tasted like acid in his mouth, but did not show on his face.

* * *

"A _whim__?_ How stupid do you think I am?" Inuyasha took a step closer with a shake of his head. "You have a fucking reason for everything! That much—I know. Like Hell you thought I would _lower_ myself—we've fought for years! If I ain't done it by now—I ain't doin' it ever." With a growl, the hanyou's ears laid back and he stomped another step through the spring, his good mood quickly dissipating. "Tell me the real fucking reason why you risked your hide for me!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped forward in turn, as he refused to back down from Inuyasha's advances, putting them nearly chest-to-chest. "If you do not believe what I have said, then what do _you_ think? What could the reason possibly be!" Raising his voice, Sesshomaru challenged the hanyou. There was only so much he could muster to explain away his own actions.

* * *

"I don't know what the Hell goes on in your head! I doubt anyone does!" Inuyasha reached out, shoving the youkai's bare chest. "Just tell me why the fuck you suddenly give a shit if I live or not!"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled, shoving the hanyou back. He had no idea what he could say to force Inuyasha to believe him. If ever the youkai lied, it was never about something that intertwined with himself and what he felt. Lies, before, had been easy and meaningless. Their purpose was to to get him what he desired, to pull him ahead—not to hinder him. But this lie was a hindrance. It did nothing to pull him ahead. It only stung his flesh where Inuyasha's fangs had marked him.

Sesshomaru grabbed a fist-full of Inuyasha's hair. "I—" He paused, golden eyes trailing over the strands bunched up between his fingers, and watched as midnight-black crept through the silver tresses until it reached the ends. His fingers allowed the wet hair to slip away while his intense gaze slowly fell upon dusky, violet eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha's snarl fell short as he realized what was happening. "No.. Fuck." Taking a step back, the hanyou tore his wide-eyed gaze away from the youkai and looked at his hands and clawless fingers. How had he forgotten? His human night—he was always aware of it.. But time slipped by so quickly, so oddly here.. He felt stripped and bare. His human ears were weak; his violet eyes, no matter how much his pupils dilated, could not gather enough light to see when the sun disappeared completely; he was defenseless. Inuyasha had never spent such a vulnerable night in the company of someone... Someone like Sesshomaru. It was always friends surrounding him or the solitude he found in the trees. He took another step back, muttering once again, "No.."

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he took in the appearance of a human Inuyasha. He'd forgotten that the hanyou had times like this—times where his youkai left him completely. Nature's price for allowing human blood to mix with youkai blood: one night where the weak and powerless hanyou could easily be devoured.

Stepping closer to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's instincts flared, as did his youki. A thought edged into the youkai's mind. What if his desire for the hanyou was merely instinctual? Being mated to Inuyasha... All he had done was fight it. He had only allowed what was necessary to lessen the strain on their journey. And now, his body urged him to claim what he deserved. If he dominated Inuyasha while the hanyou's youkai was powerless to stop him—just this once—he would no longer want Inuyasha. His primal instincts would be fed, then he and the hanyou would continue on as they had before. If he took the hanyou just this once... He could be the same again. Because this feeling... It did not belong to Sesshomaru. He had worked too hard to ensure that it never would. He was the perfect killer.

The youkai's entire being pulsated as he took Inuyasha up into his arms and stepped out of the hot spring. The night air around them swayed with steam from their bodies. Head tilted downward with a curtain of dripping hair, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha for a moment, disregarding the startled look he received as he laid Inuyasha on the ground, onto his stomach.

* * *

Inuyasha was squirming the moment he was free of his brother's grip. Well, as free as he could be with the youkai hovering over him. "Wh-what the Hell are you doing?" Rolling onto his back and trying to scramble away, the hanyou was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that they were nude, water from the spring moistening the ground beneath him as a familiar fear fluttered just beyond his consciousness—vague enough to only cause his breath to quicken nervously.

* * *

Sesshomaru took hold of the human's arm and effortlessly pushed him back onto the ground, tightening his grip so that Inuyasha's skin might feel the bite of his claws. "Be still," Sesshomaru ordered, dipping his head towards Inuyasha as he felt the length between his legs begin to harden. "It will be over soon." His tongue found the mark on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

The hanyou's eyes widened, muscles going rigid for only a moment before he was trying to push and kick the youkai away. The claws against his forearm and the tongue on his shoulder—on the mark—only served to strengthen his struggles. "Get the fuck away from me!"

* * *

The youkai lord ignored him, raising his head and swiftly flipping the vulnerable human back onto his stomach, this time sitting down and hugging the curve of Inuyasha's waist with his knees to keep him in place. He shifted his hips slightly, his erection sticking into Inuyasha's tender-looking back.

* * *

The hanyou's breath froze in his throat when he felt knees tighten and then what could only the youkai's cock press against his back. The wounds which lingered were sore and throbbed some at the pressure against his skin. "S-Sesshomaru—you gotta stop—ya can't do this!" Trying to throw his arms back to hit the youkai, Inuyasha tried to quell the rising panic that had him struggling against his brother's hold.

* * *

Inuyasha's powerless strikes collided with Sesshomaru's firm body, doing nothing to faze the youkai. The hanyou's face, surrounded by disheveled black hair, continuously drew Sesshomaru's gaze as he lathered three of his own fingers with saliva, intending to prepare the one he would dominate—something he would never do for anyone besides Inuyasha. Once his fingers were properly moistened, he reached his hand back until he found Inuyasha's clenching, far-from-relaxed entrance. If Inuyasha would fight his preparation, so be it. It would still be done. Sesshomaru circled the taut ring of muscle generously before slipping two fingers inside, immediately commencing a scissoring motion.

* * *

"No—!" Inuyasha clenched around the youkai's fingers, desperate to make him stop. "Sessh—" Closing his eyes tightly, the hanyou clenched his jaw, trying futilely to move away. As Sesshomaru's fingers plunged deeper and stretched him further, Inuyasha gasped, and his mind engulfed him, shoving him back to a time where he was naïve and far too trusting. To a time he lay, bare and sprawled, beneath a boar youkai. The male was large, broad shouldered, and thickly muscled. It had made Inuyasha feel nearly female, stature wise. The youkai had two large teeth jutting from his bottom jaw and his thick, dark nails should have been blunt but they'd been sharpened. Inuyasha recalled the boar bragging about his clan and their traditions such as that. He could remember _everything_so clearly now—before, the memories were suppressed and hidden from him. No longer though, he was human again and vulnerable. His skin would not sew itself back together; his ears were small and rounded, unable to hear the soft noises of nocturnal creatures; his eyesight was weak and it blurred as his chest heaved. He was there again.

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped a third finger into his brother and continued to stretched the surrounding muscles, despite Inuyasha's struggles. Once he was satisfied and could no longer wait, Sesshomaru swiftly withdrew his fingers and slid off of Inuyasha, only to turn the human onto his back. He'd decided he wanted to look at the one he would dominate. The gold of the youkai's eyes darkened as lust further clouded his mind. Licking his lips, Sesshomaru slid his hand up the human's abdomen, stopping at the center of his chest. For Inuyasha, there would be no escape. Sesshomaru would fulfill his desire and be done with it. The feral youkai lord lowered his body to Inuyasha's sliding his hips forward until, inevitably, his cock pressed against the slick, prepared entrance, and pushed its way through.

* * *

Dull, human teeth dug into the hanyou's lip as he dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to, against everything he wanted, relax around the youkai. Somehow—he knew. He knew it would hurt so much more if he tightened up anymore than he already was. His frantic eyes rose to look up at his brother. He didn't like the lust-crazed gaze that was zeroed in on him—it reminded Inuyasha of before. Of another's gaze—of one who also ignored his pleas and demands to stop.

_The young hanyou gasped, pressing his face into the bed beneath him, as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the boar's dark, swollen length. He supposed he was lucky though; the youkai had actually given him a chance to prepare himself. It would've been better if he had something other than his own saliva to lubricate his entrance with.. But by the time he had pulled his fingers free, the boar's cock was already leaking. Hopefully that would help too. Inuyasha clenched his jaw as hips tanner and larger than his own pressed flush against his raised ass. The boar had at least gone at a slower pace than some more... Eager partners the hanyou had in the past. Before he could draw another breath, his partner jerked his hips back then slammed forward once more. The youkai's impressive girth filled the ashen haired boy so completely that it burned and seemed to tear his inner walls as they clenched rapidly, trying to adjust to the constant pounding. Inuyasha groaned in pain and heard the boar grunt before his entire body was jerked backward into another thrust._

_But then that wondrous spot was found and he keened, tossing his head back. Pleasure washed over his nerves and overwhelmed the pain as that one area was hammered against, the boar's dick driving into him with a force that he was sure would cause a decent limp for several days. Panting and now shoving his hips back willingly to meet the youkai's, Inuyasha felt a sense of relief flood him. He was still wanted. This boar would get pleasure from this just as much as he would and maybe... Maybe the youkai would even look for him again. He'd be sure to still around for some time, maybe even a few weeks if the night went well._

_His pleasure was cut short as he felt a familiar tingle run up his spine and something echoed in his head, warning him to stop—the same thing which he had ignored all afternoon as he sought a sexual partner. Head shooting to the side, Inuyasha caught sight of the darkening sky through the window. And if his instincts were anything to go by, he needed to do exactly what his mind told him to do and put a stop to this. The hanyou's body tensed as he looked over his shoulder, golden eyes wide and pleading._

_"St-stop." Once the boar looked at him, black eyes narrowing slightly, the hanyou continued. "I c-can't do this... You have t-to stop."_

_With a guttural sound, the youkai tilted his head down, thick brown hair falling into his eyes. "You promised me sex." He gave a smirk before burying himself deep inside the now struggling hanyou. Fingers dug into thin hips until unnatural claws pierced skin._

_Inuyasha cried out as he felt his youkai blood fade away and pain washed over him anew. The sun had set and tonight there would be no moon. How? How could he have forgotten the most important night of the month?_

_His sudden change caused the boar to pause before leaning down and pressing his nose against the currently dark hair sticking to Inuyasha's neck. He snuffed several times and then tightened his grip on already bleeding hips. Within his grasp was an undoubtedly pliant human who's ass had tightened impossibly so when downy hair darkened and puppy ears melted away. The scent of human blood and the feel of it on his claws though—that was what the youkai found arousing. His was a clan that viewed humans as nothing more than slaves and kept them as such. Beings for sexual pleasure mostly as they were exceedingly responsive. Especially to pain, pleasure, and the deadly combination of the two._

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned, losing himself in the sensation of clenching and unclenching muscles as his striped hips thrust continuously into Inuyasha's warmth. The pleasure was immense, building towards what the youkai had been searching for. But something else prodded at his consciousness, slicing through his lust in the form of burning. His body surged forward and pulled back, knowing that it would bring him further pleasure. But his chest ached, his heart throbbing emptily below his marked flesh.

The youkai growled low in the shrouded, moonless dark, irked by the disruption. But he shoved it aside, lowering his body further so that each thrust cause his abdomen to rub against Inuyasha's. With ragged breaths, Sesshomaru focused on his pleasure, angling his hips so that the swollen head of his cock would collide with Inuyasha's inner walls. His hand moved further up the human's chest, proceeding to cup firmly the human's jaw. A clawed thumb pressed against Inuyasha's lips, serving to muffle whatever sounds slipped passed them.

* * *

Body rocking, Inuyasha struggled to keep a hold on his sanity. Though he wasn't sure which was worse—reliving a memory that had been lost to him or suffering through his brother's torment. His breath came too fast and he felt as though he could barely breath. Vision blurring, the hanyou's body tensed as Sesshomaru's cock slammed into something that made Inuyasha's flaccid length twitch—at least before the small burst of pleasure was smothered by the panic and fear which reclaimed his mind. The thumb over his lips stifled his protests as effectively as a length of rope had. Inuyasha tried tossing his head but the youkai's grip was hard and unyielding. All he could do was open his mouth and bite down on the digit trying to silence him as he attempt to beat the youkai off of him—it was all pointless though, and he knew. He was weak—weak and vulnerable. He was prey.

_With a groan, the youkai resumed thrusting and the human's weaker body could no longer handle the strain. Skin stretched and pulled until it tore and there was soon blood coloring the youkai's shaft, easing some of the friction. Tears welling, the hanyou cried out but the noise was muffled as the boar shoved his face into the blankets. Inuyasha's knees ached but remained locked where they were as he gasped and panted, desperately trying to shift enough so that one pleasurable spot would be targeted with each thrust. Things like this.. Had happened before. Not while he was human, but even as a hanyou, he was still young and easily overpowered by most youkai. It would be better to derive at least some pleasure from the encounter before he passed out or his partner left._

_Before long, the pain had dulled some and pleasure was able to snake through his veins once more. Body rocking with increasingly erratic thrusts from the boar, the human tried to brace himself so he would stop sliding forward. He pressed his hips back with more vigor, moaning loudly as he was able to turn his head, ear resting on sweat-dampened sheets. Inuyasha's bleeding body tightened sporadically and he felt his release boiling under the surface of his skin. _So.. Close_._

_The youkai pounding into him felt muscles trying to clench and grunted before slowly sliding one hand over the human's thigh and taking hold of the engorged flesh that he had already stopped his partner from touching several times. The boar's grip was tight and constricting, his hand didn't even move. But Inuaysha gasped and tried to jerk into it. His climax was frozen in that grip though and his body writhed in desperation. He needed to come, he needed release. The human gave a whine and shifted his hips, hoping the youkai would grant him what he wished as he felt tears, washed away by brief pleasure, coming back to his eyes in the anguish of being held back._

_Inuyasha's efforts were ignored as his body was plowed into several more times until the boar came, his semen flooding the human's ass and mixing with blood. Inuyasha gasped and whimpered as the youkai kept a hand curled tightly around his weeping length, continuously preventing his release. Vaguely, he noticed the hand at his hip move away and come back with a length of rope. The boar must carry some in his vest, which he still wore. It had pockets all over. Before the human could react, it was being tied around his cock, taking the hand's place. The rope was synched tight and crisscrossed along the length of his rigid flesh several times. The contact burned and rope was coarse as it rubbed against his sensitive skin, pleasure mixing with pain as he quivered on the edge. With trembling hands, Inuyasha reached between his legs to try and remove it but was stopped when the boar jerked both of his hands away and wrenched them behind his back. His human muscles were no match to the youkai's strength as his arms were pulled too far and tied—he cried out, feeling tears finally spill. "Ah... Stop—please... S-stop.."_

_Another piece of rope was in the youkai's hands as he leaned over the human, hips shifting and moving his rehardening cock that he had yet to remove from the boy's body. Whatever noise Inuyasha was going to make was cut off as the knot in the center of the rope was forced into his mouth and his head was jerked back as the boar tied the rope. The corners of his mouth hurt where the rope rubbed against them but he could only make a muffled whine._

_Then the boar was pulling out and flipping the human onto his back, giving the wide-eyed boy a perfect view as he pumped his shaft to full hardness once again. Inuyasha shook his head, trying in vain to convince the youkai to stop, but all the noises he made were strangled against the gag. _Please, stop—please, don't do this..._ Tears were flowing freely as the boar turned the boy on his side and lifted one leg over his shoulder, leaving the other against the bed between his own legs, exposing the human's torn and leaking entrance. Without warning, the youkai plunged himself back into the bound and abused body beneath him. Pleasure rippled through Inuyasha's body and twined with pain as he struggled against the rope holding his arms. Everything hurt, but at the same time, it felt good. Overwhelmed and weak, the human's body was jarred forward with each thrust, the only thing that kept him from sliding toward the head of the bed was the boar's pinching grip on his leg. But then, his blurred vision exploded into starbursts as that spot was hit dead on. Inuyasha couldn't balance the sensations he was feeling; the rope against his cock stopping him from coming, the boar's dick sliding into him with a painful burn, the pain of his arms being bound, and the rope chafing against his cheeks. His vision went black._

_When he opened his eyes, he was still not alone. The youkai was still there and Inuyasha vaguely realized his eyes were still burning with tears. This time he was sprawled on his back, legs spread wide as the boar pounded into him. His arms ached as he was forced to lay on them. Pleasure was hard to find as his raw entrance was continuously abused. He wondered how many times the youkai had used his body to come while he'd been out. The human felt detached as his legs were thrown over dark, broad shoulders and his body was bent almost in half. The boar's hulking form lurched over him with each thrust; the last thing he saw before pain swelled over him again and his head fell limply to the side as black consumed him once again._

_The next time the human woke, his face was pressed into the bed and he could hardly breathe. In a panic, he jerked his head to the side and tried to regain the breath he had lost, wiping away tear tracks in the process. While doing so, he jolted forward, the boar still rutting him. This time, his body was flush against the bed as he lay on his stomach, which meant his tied and engorged cock was rubbing against the fabric. "Mm—nngh.." Inuyasha wasn't sure if the contact felt good or simply ached. Moments later, it didn't matter: he was out again._

_The third time he opened his eyes, it was because of a stinging at his cheek. Like he was slapped. In the darkness, his human eyes could not make out the objects in the room. But Inuyasha realized there was no boar at his back and no searing length plowing into him. Before relief could soothe his nerves, a beefy hand was in his hair, yanking him forward. He was still on laying prone on his stomach and his cry was subdued by the gag. The knotted rope was gone before he registered it being untied though. His face was pulled forward again by the grip in his hair and he felt something wet touch his reddened cheek. Alarmed, the human opened his mouth to tell the boar to stop, but the sound was choked off as the youkai thrusted his length into the boy's mouth. Hands still bound behind his back, Inuyasha tried to pull his knees under him for leverage but it was useless. The boar's thick member was rammed forward, gagging the human as he lay, nearly immobile, his head being jerked back and forth as the youkai continued his assault. Inuyasha found it hard to breath around the swelled cock in his mouth and he could taste the boar's semen and his own blood as it slid over his tongue. Disgusted and humiliated, the boy tried to pull away, tried to free his mouth so he could breathe again, but the youkai would not release him. His throat burned and constricted as it tried to expel the intrusion and his eyes stung as tears fell once more. He still couldn't breathe and the lack of oxygen was getting to him. For the fourth time that night, the human passed out._

* * *

Sesshomaru panted as his thrusts grew more erratic. A snarl tearing through his throat, the defiant bite to his thumb enticed him to sink his teeth into Inuyasha's bicep. His head shook with each jerk of his hips, coaxing more blood from the jarred wound. The youkai was co close. He could feel the heat curling, tightening in his groin. But his next animalistic groan nearly resembled a low whine as more pain flared through his chest.

* * *

_His mouth tasted of semen when he regained his senses. He had hoped the boar would've been done by now, but he could feel the youkai's throbbing dick sheathed in his ass again. His mouth was still free of the gag and he realized he was sitting in the boar's lap, his knees on either side of the youkai's hips. Bounds hands were still secured against his back. Dazed, the human opened his mouth but could not speak as a hand gripped his jaw firmly and painfully._

_"Ride me." The boar leaned closer, his breath puffing over Inuyasha's face. "And I'll let you come."_

_The human wasn't sure he could command his body to do anything, but the prospect of finally reaching his release urged him to try. His balls were drawn up tight to his body and he trembled, his entire length aching. Surely, being able to orgasm would make the pain recede._

_"Now, _human_." The youkai released the boy's face and grabbed his cock instead, squeezing it and forcing the rope to rub._

_"Hah..." Slowly, Inuyasha moved his stiff and aching muscles so he was kneeling and the youkai's cock had nearly slipped from his body before he let himself drop back down. His pace was slow and pained, but he could do no more in his current state. In fact, he was surprised he was able to move at all._

_After some time, the boar slid his thumb over the of the head of the boy's tied cock. "Beg."_

_"W-wha... I—" Inuyasha swallowed as the youkai squeezed again. "P-please..." His face burned and he pinched his eyes closed. "Let m-me come..."_

_"More."_

_"Please.. Ah.. L-let me come—I w-want it... Please." Trying to ride the boar and form a coherent word was difficult. Shameful tears burned fresh tracks down his cheeks as Inuyasha tried to stay conscious. Pleasure had long since abandoned the human, leaving him only with pain. His entrance was raw and chaffed, still bleeding and sore from each time the youkai had taken him. Inuyasha didn't even know how many times he had. His arms, still bound, were sore and cramped from not moving. His cheeks and mouth were red from the rope that gagged him and his throat ached. His dick was swollen and dark, the rope and the boar's fist sending pain shooting up his body. Still, he yearned for release, thinking it would push the pain away. His face was blotchy from crying and his hair stuck to his skin. His eyes were undoubtedly bloodshot as salty liquid continued to pool in them. He didn't even notice his crying anymore. "Please.. Please.."_

_The youkai made him beg until his words slurred, teasing him with touches that should have felt good. They only brought pain though. His body was too overstimulated to register anything beyond it's suffering. It was only when the youkai was close to release that he untied the knots and removed the rope wrapped around the human's manhood. He didn't even need to touch it and the boy released. But it was not what the human had hoped it would be. There was no pleasure as white ribbons of his semen splattered himself and the youkai. Inuyasha sobbed as pain and misery tore through him, his release only intensifying the feeling as he clenched around the boar. It should have made him feel better, but it didn't. It felt like his nerves were being ripped apart and his insides were being twisted._

_Chest heaving, the human fell forward to rest against the boar. His body still trembled as he cried. But he was thrown back, away from the youkai, his head bouncing against the bed he was forced to lay down again. The boar pounded into his clenching channel until the hanyou felt him release again. Inuyasha's own cock was soft but enflamed from rope burn. His voice was hoarse and he could barely keep his eyes open as the boar hovered over him another minute, slowly thrusting into him before finally pulling out and climbing off the semen-splattered bed. The youkai leaned over the spent human with a cruel, satisfied smirk before he rolled the boy to his side and untied his arms. Inuyasha flopped onto his back when the boar stepped away and he could barely make out the sound of the youkai gathering his things before retreating footsteps echoed in the human's ears. He couldn't even move to cover himself. The human simply lay, naked, disheveled, and used, limbs trembling and draped across the bed. With a broken sob, Inuyasha succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him._

But Inuyasha was not granted darkness this time. As the memory faded, the hanyou was forced into the nightmare that his brother was the focal point of—fangs, claws, and cock. His weak, nearly limp body was reliving the pain caused by the boar—intensified because of his still healing wounds—and he felt his eyes burn. Shame, humiliation, embarrassment, fear—pain. _Always __pain__._ Gasping and choking on his breath, Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, hoping to stave off the tears welling up. Nothing would stop the salty sting though—soon everything was blurred and the hanyou could feel the warmth of tears running down his cheeks. "Stop..." Confused and still vacillating between his brother's actions and the boar's, Inuyasha couldn't stop the weak pleas that he desperately mumbled, broken by his sobbing. "Please—please... Stop..."

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as his teeth retracted from Inuyasha's arm. He gasped then, stilling his surging thrusts, his marked chest seething. It felt as though he were being branded by white-hot metal, he could nearly smell the burning flesh. His hand released the jaw in its grasp and flew to his chest, pressing into the mark. In an attempt to catch his breath, to relieve his chest of the weight that seemed to be crashing down upon it, he righted himself, freezing immediately when he caught sight of Inuyasha.

Tears streamed out of blood-shot, puffy, violet eyes. A quivering mouth begged. In this moment, Sesshomaru found it impossible to recognize his own brother.

With wide, golden eyes, the youkai shoved himself away from Inuyasha and stood over him, absorbing the entire sight. For a moment, he was unable to look away. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Inuyasha was crying. And bleeding. And broken. And it was all his doing. _I __did __not__...__want __this_. Sesshomaru had not meant to do what he had to Inuyasha. At least...not to this extent. He had not known it would be this way. Nothing had been solved. He was not satisfied—he felt utterly and completely dreadful.

Slowly, Sesshomaru began to back away, moving sluggishly until his eyes tore themselves from Inuyasha's sprawled form. He turned, then. And walked, past the spring, and into the forest—leaving Inuyasha alone.

* * *

It took the hanyou a moment to realize his brother had left his body, his reality still distorted. All he saw was a looming shadow—just like the boar. He cringed as it moved, but then he noticed it was moving away. Footsteps from years ago rang in his ears until the youkai was gone from his sight. Relief was nonexistent as a sense of humiliation and loneliness rose up, claiming his mind. With a strength he had not possessed after being continuously taken by the boar, Inuyasha curled onto his side, burying his face in his arms, heedless of the bleeding. Body wracked by his unrelenting sobs, his shoulders shuddered each time he tried to draw a breath; his eyes stung as he squeezed them shut; and his legs clenched together as his knees were pulled to his chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru roared loudly, clenching his fist. No matter how far he walked, he could hear Inuyasha's sobs. They echoed through the forest like the howl of a wolf.

He stopped, abruptly. The youkai had no way of knowing what else resided in this area. No doubt, an array of other creatures could hear Inuyasha's cries. Inuyasha, who was human. Sesshomaru had left him defenseless.

Cursing himself, the youkai turned around and ran back to where Inuyasha lied, curled up, in the dirt. He stopped about ten paces away, his eyes scanning the human body uselessly. He did not know what to do. Never before had he been faced with this. Crying was not something that had ever fazed him before. It had only ever fueled his disgust. But now, Inuyasha did not disgust him. Sesshomaru was disgusted with himself. How he'd ever thought his actions would solve anything was beyond him. And now, it seemed, the youkai would have to follow his instincts one more time. His _true_ instincts, not the ones entwined with schemes and madness. For that was all he could rely on to lead him down the path that might set things back to the way they were before.

Swallowing, the youkai began to move again, stepping forward until his foot was nearly touching Inuyasha's back. Numbly, Sesshomaru sat down and trailed pained eyes over the shaking human body. Sesshomaru carefully slid his arm around Inuyasha's waist and drew him up, quickly shifting the dazed human so he could pull him into his lap and against his chest, and hold him there.

* * *

Gasping, Inuyasha's panic spiked at the physical contact, caught off guard by it. No one ever came back for a hanyou—not for any good reason, at least. Afraid of more abuse, taunts and words of ridicule ricocheting through his mind, the hanyou struggled—limbs jerking as he tried to land a blow on whatever had come for him, his cognizance failing him. "No!" His voice was hoarse and his pleas as weak as his attempts to defend himself, as broken as his cries. "Please—no.."

* * *

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze as Inuyasha's fists beat against him. Gritting his teeth, the youkai raised his head and looked back into the violet eyes that still brimmed with tears. Instead of holding Inuyasha to him against his will, he drew back his arm and raised his hand to his brother's face. With lithe, clawed fingers, Sesshomaru wiped away what he could of the tears as shame still burned in his chest. "You are safe," he whispered into Inuyasha's human ear. "Nothing will hurt you now." _I __will __hurt __you __no __longer__..._

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, his feeble attacks slowing and weakening further, tempted by the foreign allure of safety even as he denied it. "Not safe—never safe.." His mouth worked of it's own accord, spewing his frightened thoughts as his body trembled.

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head and rested it against Inuyasha's. Forgoing his previous attempt to give his brother free rein, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm fully around Inuyasha and held him more firmly than before. He'd learned somewhere that a tight hold had the ability to slow a rapid heart. Though his own heart held no promise of slowing. Sesshomaru could feel it even more now since the hanyou's body was pressed so securely against him, the warmth of his human body seeping into Sesshomaru's mark, reducing the searing sensation to a dull throb. "I know I have not earned it..." Sesshomaru breathed. In fact, he'd negated it. "But you must trust me. You are safe." He closed his eyes, then, feeling a terrible pang. Sesshomaru recalled their time in the cell. He remembered—he'd sat there and listened to every word. He'd listened to Inuyasha confess all that was done to him by that savage, Shigeo. He'd listened, and yet... Sesshomaru might as well have done the exact same thing. In fact, he had. And what made it all far worse—in the moments before he allowed himself to snap, he may have _had_ Inuyasha's trust. Even if the youkai had reverted back to his utterly cold, aloof self he had been around Inuyasha for so long. His demeanor had not erased what they had been through together, thus far. But perhaps...what he'd just done...had done just that.

* * *

Tensing at the tightened grip around him, Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited. He waited for something painful—verbal or physical—but was met with low, soothing tones whispered softly. Confused by the lack of conflict and the pleas for trust, the hanyou blinked and glanced around. His wits still evaded him, but the gentle hum at his shoulder was as calming as the warmth of the body so close to his own—more so, actually. He wanted to give in... Even after what had happened—especially after what had happened. Weak and tired, Inuyasha wanted to rest. He wanted to believe the youkai—his brother. "Sesshomaru..." Still, it was hard to peel apart what the lord had done to him and what he had simply remembered. Closing his eyes again, Inuyasha dropped his head against the youkai's shoulder. He didn't want to remember anymore.

* * *

Alright guys. We just pounded out this chapter. We've waited for this part for a long time (yes, we actually planned ahead for this one). There was quite the lack of reviews for the last chapter... So I hope you guys will step it up a bit for this chapter. I mean, come on! I would hope you have some things to say about this one. And what could be in store for them now...

We would greatly appreciate comments, questions, and suggestions! :) We hope you enjoyed. And we hope you continue to follow us.

Oh, btw. We have a very smutty oneshot floating around out here. It's close to done. Perhaps if you guys are good, we will finish it and post it. :P

Ja ne.


	17. Brother

Hearing his name uttered so softly, Sesshomaru grit his teeth, a new wave of guilt hitting him without warning. He wondered if he would ever grow used to the various states of mind Inuyasha tended to put him in. At this point, he did not know if he could withstand the time it would take for such an occasion to come.

Taking to rubbing the hanyou's back lightly, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to rest against him. He remained silent—Inuyasha did not need his words. Or perhaps the youkai simply had no more words to give that he deemed worthy of uttering. His words had the tendency to break, not to mend. Then again, his entire body had the tendency to break. That was what he was raised to be. But that would not stop him from trying to deviate from it. At least now, Inuyasha did not seem to be fighting him.

* * *

The hanyou was silent for some time, letting his heartbeat slow and his breathing even out. As his body calmed, he found it easier to think. Eve if the thoughts whirling through his mind were unwelcome and uncontrollable. Sesshomaru's confession of hatred, which Inuyasha had adamantly denied, repeated like a drum in his head—an unstoppable mantra. He hadn't believed it then... But after what the youkai had done to him—it seemed to be true. Had to be. But he wanted to refuse to believe it as before—he wanted the youkai to not loathe his existence for once... He wanted something Sesshomaru had never given him... Acceptance.

As much as Inuyasha didn't wish to find solace in the arms of his most recent attacker—he was too tired to fight anymore. "I believe you now," he stated softly, never moving.

* * *

Stilling his hand on Inuyasha's back, Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "You...believe what?" Did Inuyasha finally understand that he was safe? No... That would be far too simple. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew better than that.

* * *

"You hate me." The hanyou didn't bother to open his eyes as he gave a humorless chuckle. "After.. That—I believe you. Shigeo musta done it for the same reason... And..." Inuyasha realized he never even knew the boar's name. "And him too."

* * *

"Inuyasha—" The youkai began, shutting his eyes. He hung his head over Inuyasha's, the words to defend himself frozen on his tongue. There it was—Shigeo. The youkai lord of the western lands was now comparable to that slime. The hanyou could see it too. "Inuyasha..." He tried again, his voice soft and lacking the authority it always held. "You must forget what I said."

* * *

"How? You've always hated me. I... I was stupid to think anything changed." Inuyasha sighed and pulled his arms close to his chest. One hand covered the bite mark on his bicep. "You hate me."

* * *

*If you only knew...* "You were not stupid to believe that. You have no idea as to the extent things are different from what they once were." Sesshomaru took hold of Inuyasha's chin and gently lifted it to see the hanyou's face, taking no care in masking his eyes. "I...did not mean it. I was angry with myself."

* * *

"Why?" The hanyou shook his head lightly and pulled his chin free. "I don't understand... Just," he started to move, trying to remove himself from the youkai's lap. "Just le' go."

* * *

Golden eyes, dangerously close to pleading, bore into Inuyasha as Sesshomaru grabbed his hand before he could move away. "It was a mistake... I lost myself. You of all people should understand how easily one can lose one's self." Though perhaps Inuyasha could not fully understand. Most of the time, the hanyou had no recollection of what he did when his youkai took over. Inuyasha still hadn't remembered the way he'd taken Sesshomaru in the field. But neither of them had committed their acts with genuine hatred towards the other. There was obvious confusion. But beyond that, Sesshomaru was unable to determine the reason behind Inuyasha's actions. Nor was Inuyasha able to determine Sesshomaru's reasons. Perhaps, then, that was all for the best. But without the knowing...could they, in fact, ever trust each other? After so much bad blood between them, their chances were wearing thin.

* * *

"Please... I'm sore..." Inuyasha didn't try to pull away again though. His confusion was only rising the more they spoke. He didn't know why Sesshomaru had lied before—he didn't even know if he ought to believe the youkai now. On top of it all... The hanyou closed his eyes, but reopened them quickly. The haunting image of the boar—thick, muscular chest; dark, glistening skin; hard, swollen cock—it was all burned into his memory now. Inuyasha didn't know why he had suddenly remembered—or how he even forgot about it. He only wanted to rest, to relax—he wanted comfort. "Just—just.."

* * *

"I know." Sesshomaru's thumb stroked the back of his brother's hand, a crease in his brow. "Allow me to help you. Just as you helped me when I could not use my legs." He paused to look up at the stars through the breaks in the trees and took a long breath. "I am also aware that I am the last person you would ever accept help from. But it is only the two of us now. And if your cries have not yet done so, your blood will attract others."

* * *

"I can walk.. I don't need help." Even as he spoke, Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd be able to stand without aid. His muscles were as tired and as weak as his mind felt. That didn't stop him from trying to free himself from the youkai's grip though.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood, pulling Inuyasha up with him. Inuyasha continued to struggle against him. So, against his better judgement, the youkai released the hanyou-turned-human, and turned slightly away; suddenly enthralled by his hand, the ground, anything besides Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had a moment of stability after his brother released him—a moment that he thought he could make it to the spring. The first step he took was shaky, but he was still on his feet. The second step—the hanyou found himself on his hands and knees, yelping at the sudden impact with the ground. Head down and hair shielding his face, Inuyasha felt the sting of tears at his eyes once again and he clenched his jaw tightly, hands fisted against the dirt.

* * *

Sesshomaru tensed and turned his head back towards the spring to find Inuyasha on the ground once more. The human cried out and shook, reduced to holding himself up pathetically with his hands and knees. The youkai's resolve snapped.

Without further hesitation, the lord carefully picked up Inuyasha and walked the rest of the distance to the spring. Inuyasha was weaker than even the youkai had anticipated. Since when did he overestimate humans? Sesshomaru was just so unaccustomed to seeing his brother this way... In his carelessness, his youkai strength had taken a greater toll on Inuyasha's human body than he'd realized.

Lips set into a thin line, Sesshomaru lowered them both into the hot spring.

* * *

Letting out a soft sigh as the warmth of the spring, Inuyasha placed his hands on the youkai's chest. "I said.. I didn't need help..." He refused to look at his brother—he could still feel the moisture clinging to his eyes. And he was growing frustrated by his weakness, he was still shaken by the vivid memory of the boar, and just... Everything with Sesshomaru.. Confusion, coupled with this vulnerability, was not something Inuyasha could deal with. He felt broken already.

* * *

"I am aware of what you said." Sesshomaru cupped his hand in the water and raised it to the hanyou's shoulders, pouring it down his back. He repeated the motion rhythmically, stopping occasionally to wipe away dirt.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed silent as he felt his brother's hand brush over his skin repeatedly and he tensed periodically. It wasn't until the youkai was moving to his chest that he decided to speak again. His mind had returned to Sesshomaru's denial of his earlier words and to the youkai's explanation of why he did what he did. "..I thought you didn't lose control.." The hanyou stated quietly, glancing up briefly.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused and met Inuyasha's eyes, mildly vexed by Inuyasha's meek tone. "I hadn't...in quite some time. Daiyoukai learn their control at an early age, as I believe I've mentioned. I was not left to learn control on my own, however. There was not time for that." The youkai paused again, trying to find an easier, less lengthy way to explain. "When you are near..." Sesshomaru sighed, cursing himself. "My emotions have the tendency to occasionally fall back into place. Emotions are a foolish hindrance. They were...trained out of me, so to speak. I never mastered them," he admitted bitterly, glancing away. "I merely ignored them. Emotions, it seems... Have the ability to undermine my control." Absently, Sesshomaru's hand found its way to his severed arm, brushing over it as though the motion were a tick of indignity.

* * *

The hanyou chewed his bottom lip with blunt, human teeth. "...Has... My youkai lost control before?" He and Sesshomaru had already talked about his youkai's lack of understanding and control.. But Inuyasha had no idea if it ever grew crazed enough to.. Force itself on his brother. It was not a torment—physical and emotional—that he would wish upon anyone... "Like you did?"

* * *

Sesshomaru brushed silver hair from his face and continued to wash Inuyasha silently, choosing to respond once he'd washed up to the hanyou's neck, then down to his backside. "Normally, when your youkai loses control, it reacts with ruthless violence—clawing, biting...choking, and the like. Once, however, your youkai did do something...similar."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but hesitated momentarily before speaking. "It was only fair then, hm? I mean.. If it did it to you..." Wanting to busy himself, he pulled his hair over his shoulder and began dragging his fingers through the dark locks. The repetitive motion did nothing to soothe the hanyou's mind though. Slumping forward, Inuyasha felt exhausted just thinking about it all—what his youkai must've done, what Sesshomaru just did, what Shigeo had done, and what the boar did. With a light shudder, he wondered how he was able to forget such.. Degrading and vile moments of his life. How does one simply forget about violation like that? Shaking his lowered head gently, Inuyasha muttered, "I didn't know..."

* * *

Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned back against a warm rock, his arm loosely wrapped around Inuyasha. "Do not say such things. I did not deserve it. And you did not deserve it. Nothing is fair." Sesshomaru smiled humorlessly, then. "We truly are a terrible match." Face reverting back to indifference, the youkai watched silver and black strands entwine atop the water. "Your youkai felt remorse afterwards, though. It even harmed itself—you—in an attempt to stop itself from harming me again. It is the opposite of me, I think," said Sesshomaru with a tilt of his head. "You would not believe how much feeling it holds. At first, I believed it only to be raw, menacing power. But it is more than that. It only desires a chance to prove itself."

* * *

"Does it know that you don't want it?" Inuyasha shrugged lightly. "You probably just let it think you do.." Finding the chance to shift the attention from himself, and hopefully distract his thoughts at the same time, the hanyou continued speaking. "What else has it done when it takes over?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked away, knowing the truth would help neither of them. The youkai was still leaning on the hope that his newfound perception of Inuyasha would desist, after all. "Most of the time, I do not mind its presence." A clawed finger traced circles into Inuyasha's side. "I find no reason to upset it unnecessarily."

* * *

"Well.. I guess that's a good thing.." Gaze flicking down to the finger at his side, Inuyasha stared at it, watching the slow movements for a moment before continuing. "But... What does it do that's so bad?"

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned, realizing he wouldn't be able to dodge Inuyasha's questioning. "I have told you what you need to know about your youkai's actions. Actually, you now know more than I had previously intended to tell you."

* * *

"Why's it matter so much 'bout what I know?" Inuyasha shook his head, annoyed by the youkai's continued evasions. "Why can't you just tell me everything?"

* * *

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped harshly, only to huff and slouch further into the water when met with Inuyasha's confused, somewhat startled eyes. "The sort of being you are... You loath yourself when you are unable to protect what you cherish. And you loath yourself all the more when you harm others without meaning to." Just then, a thought occurred to the youkai, further defining the crease between his brows. His hand slipped away from the hanyou and came to rest at his side. "Though it was foolish of me to assume that anything done to myself should be withheld under the impression that the knowledge would somehow faze you. I suppose it does not matter if you are aware of the details after all."

* * *

Inuyasha's mouth fell slightly ajar. Since when did his brother know him well enough to know how he felt about his youkai taking control? With a light frown, the hanyou's gaze fell to the water between them. "Just 'cause you've been an asshole don't mean I want to hurt ya. I mean.. _That_," he gestured to the youkai's arm. "Was different. But what my youkai has done to people.." Inuyasha shook his head gently. "That's not me.. Or what I want to be.."

After several moments of silence, Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "It hurts you every time it comes out?" Since Sesshomaru barely told him anything about any of the times his youkai came out, Inuyasha could only assume his alter ego was perpetually harsh and violent.

* * *

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head. "Normally, it only becomes violent when there is a threat. When the threat is large enough, the instinct to survive will occasionally cause your youkai to lose the ability to recognize what is not a threat. Otherwise... It places me before itself. Because I am its mate." Thinking nothing of it, his fingers brushed over his own mark. "It smiles. Its feelings can be hurt. It is fond of touch and being spoken to. It is desperate to feel your pain for you." A fondness crept into Sesshomaru's eyes, unseen in the dark by human eyes. "I once asked it why it is not bothered by the fact that human thoughts and blood hold precedence over its own. Do you know what it said?"

* * *

Inuyasha looked blindly toward the youkai's face, wondering if he was only imagining Sesshomaru's softened tone. Did the lord actually.. Enjoy his youkai's company? Enjoying it was different than just not minding it being around. Frowning slightly, the hanyou shrugged those thoughts away and leaned forward some, closer to the youkai, to alleviate the soreness of his lower back and ass. "What'd it say?"

* * *

"It wishes to protect you—your human side. It believes it needs you." Sesshomaru shook his head with mild amusement. "That notion is beyond me. You are close to useless this way." Leaning forward in turn, Sesshomaru's face grew near to Inuyasha's, their breath's mingling shortly before the youkai stole the opportunity to poke a claw into Inuyasha's forehead.

* * *

Before the hanyou had a chance to respond and before his mind had a chance to argue with his supposed uselessness as a human—which seemed untrue due to the repeated usings of his fragile body—Inuyasha was leaning back some in disbelief, the heat in his cheeks fading as a greater proximity was established. A hand lifted to his forehead and he stared at the youkai in confusion. "Wh.. What was that about?"

* * *

"Oh, it was nothing," said the youkai, remaining close to Inuyasha. His hand slid up to Inuyasha's shoulder to balance himself as he dipped his head forward and ran his tongue over the bite he'd mindlessly inflicted.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to draw back, but the youkai's hand kept him relatively in place. "What're ya doin'?" It reminded him of vaguely of the time in the cell when he'd woken up to his brother's tongue—when his wounds were soothed by the lord. At the thought, the hanyou relaxed some as he looked at Sesshomaru, the hand risen to his forehead dropping back into the spring.

* * *

"I am accounting for your pitiful, human healing abilities." Sesshomaru spoke against the skin of Inuyasha's bicep. "Worry not," the youkai swirled his tongue over the puncture marks, tasting pure human blood, "I feel no urge bite."

* * *

"Feh... Good." With a light shake of his head, Inuyasha couldn't help but squirm some as the youkai's tongue danced over his flesh. The pressure applied to the wound provided a minimal amount of pain while the action as a whole, with the gentle brush of lips over his skin, was nearly ticklish. "Since ya did that already."

* * *

"Mm.." By the time Sesshomaru was finished, the shallow wound had closed, leaving a tender scar that would disappear once Inuyasha's youki returned to him. The youkai lingered for a moment, discretely picking apart Inuyasha's human scent—the hanyou's fear seemed to have dissipated—before removing himself from his brother. "It is late. Are you able to dress yourself?"

* * *

Looking down at his arm and shifting it to try and see any lingering marks, Inuyasha's human eyesight failed him in the dark, leaving him to assume the wound was at least partially healed. Lifting his head toward the sound of his brother's voice, the hanyou hoped that the spring had somehow strengthened his limbs. "Yeah.." He gave a short nod, banking on the fact that he would prove himself right. "I should be fine."

* * *

"Come, then." Sesshomaru stood and stepped out of the spring, wringing out his hair as he walked over to where his belongings were laid out on a rock. He then slipped into his hakama, content to wait until morning to put on his other fixings.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath and ignored the youkai, making his way out of the spring on only slightly unsteady limbs—mainly from their prolonged lax state caused by the heat. But barely out of the water, he could already feel the temperature difference and hated that his human night made him more susceptible to catching a chill. Quickly, he dressed—layering all that he had over his still damp skin in an attempt to trap any lingering warmth. Once done, Inuyasha turned, eyes straining and searching for the youkai. At least Sesshomaru wore white... The youkai was easily picked out—a greyer patch against the solid darkness of the tree he leaned against. The hanyou made his way over, hesitantly, and took a seat beside the lord, arms folding so his hands could remain warm in his sleeves and he tried to tuck his feet beneath the excess fabric from his hakama. His efforts didn't stop the shiver that rolled up his spine though, and he pulled his limbs closer.

* * *

Sesshomaru quirked a brow as he watched the hanyou. "Honestly, Inuyasha..." Grabbing the hanyou by the back of his haori, the youkai dragged him the short distance to the area between his legs. "Lean against me and sleep," ordered Sesshomaru. "Your body is prone to the cold."

* * *

Rather than struggle and move away from his brother, Inuyasha found the youkai's warmth too alluring to leave. He refused to admit to such a thing—and instead of doing as told, he twisted around some to look at Sesshomaru and to avoid resting on the lord's chest. "I don't need to sleep. And ya know—I've made it through worse shit than this and been human. Ain't like I'll get a cold from one night."

* * *

"You need sleep," the youkai assured him. "And there is no need to fight a chance to be warm. You have slept atop me—flesh-to-flesh—more than once." Sesshomaru twisted the hanyou the rest of the way towards him and forcing the hanyou's entire front against him. "I believe you can handle this."

* * *

Forcibly plastered to the youkai, Inuyasha growled as much as his human throat could and glared at his brother. "Kami—I do _not_ sleep on my human nights, okay?" He hadn't exactly wanted to admit it, but he hoped the youkai would stop pushing for him to rest. He knew he needed it—sleep just wasn't an option.. It never was. Not when he was alone, not when he was with friends, and not when he was with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Tilting his head, Sesshomaru's expression grew mildly annoyed. "You needn't remain awake when a _daiyoukai_ is watching over you," he said offendedly. It did not quite occur to the youkai that what he'd just said could actually be part of the problem.

* * *

"It doesn't matter who is or ain't around—I don't sleep. Haven't since.." Since his mother passed. Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly, recalling how she would soothe him and lull him to sleep or make up games when he couldn't sleep. "I just don't." He stated firmly, looking back up at his brother defiantly. "Ain't no way you can make me either."

* * *

After holding the hanyou's obviously tired but unwavering gaze, Sesshomaru sighed and slouched a little, making himself comfortable. "Suit yourself." But he did not let Inuyasha up from his chest. Instead, the youkai let his eyes wander through their surroundings as his claws threaded through Inuyasha's hair, scraping lightly along the scalp and running smoothly through the drying strands.

* * *

As the youkai shifted, so did Inuyasha. But he froze at the hand and fingers sliding through his hair. "What are you doing..?" It was a stupid question and he knew—but that didn't stop him from asking. That hand felt so familiar, yet so novel. Every other time fingers had run through his hair—it was the hand of a woman and clawless fingers would massage the area just behind his human ears. As a child, it calmed him, often putting him to sleep. Not since he was young had someone done it though. No one but his mother knew what would make him drowsy enough to drift off. Blinking, the hanyou hadn't realized his eyes had closed or his head had tilted toward Sesshomaru's hand. "I mean.. Why?" He asked instead, straightening and hoping the youkai hadn't noticed his brief enjoyment of his ministrations.

* * *

"...Your hair is interesting in this shade," said the youkai as his fingers grazed over Inuyasha's human ear. _I thought you might find it pleasing._ If the hanyou refused to sleep, he could at least relax. Soothing him through touch seemed only natural to the youkai now.

* * *

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha slowly rested his cheek against his brother's chest, shifting his legs to get more comfortable. "Don't be pullin' on it." Inuyasha had other things he wanted to ask the youkai, but the motions through his hair were distracting, making his eyes close for longer than he wanted.

* * *

A small smile found its way to the youkai's face as he felt Inuyasha's breathing slow and even out. His hand never stopped in Inuyasha's hair, but eventually, Sesshomaru leaned forward, his lips brushing Inuyasha's forehead for barely a moment before he corrected his posture. There it was again. That feeling in his chest brought on by Inuyasha that wasn't burning pain, but a calming warmth. Indeed, this had turned into an eventful night—even if his rash actions had failed in quieting his desire.

* * *

Dawn approaching, Inuyasha remained asleep on the youkai's chest, unaware of the growing activity in his mind. As soon as the first light rose over the horizon, midnight black hair faded back to ashen grey; furred dog ears replaced rounded human ones; claws adorned fingers and toes once more; and canines lengthened until they could be deemed fangs. But, where the transformation should have stopped, it didn't. Inuyasha's youkai blood came back full force—fangs thickening as claws lengthened and crimson eyes snapped opened. With a snarl, the hanyou jerked up, rising onto his knees. There was a fear last night that reached past the barrier which held the youkai at bay on the moonless nights. A fear that he had not felt in so long. He thought... He thought his human side was safe now. The betrayal that ravaged his being had the hanyou gripping his mate's throat with one hand as he threw his fist at the lord's face with the other.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he found himself on his back with a relentless, clawed hand around his throat, and an evident throb in his face where he'd been struck without warning. He'd dropped his guard to the peaceful human snoring softly against his chest—enough so that he was unable to counteract the sudden attack. Though he should have expected a reaction similar to this, anticipating the return of the youkai part of the hanyou. Blood trickled from the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth.

The lord's strained stare found Inuyasha's furious one as his hand gripped the hanyou's wrist to no avail. There was no leeway for a single breath. Inuyasha was livid. His eyes fell away, a sense of deserving finding its way into the forefront of the youkai's mind.

* * *

Though there had hardly been any physical exertion on his part, the hanyou was panting raggedly as he stared down as his mate. The one who was not supposed to cause such terror and pain. Enraged, Inuyasha couldn't focus enough to allow the rest of last night's events through. All he could feel was the panic of his human half as his mate...

Snarling, the hanyou shook his head and moved both hands to the lord's shoulders, lifting him enough slam him back against the ground. "Why—?" Jaw clenching, Inuyasha lowered his head. The fact that _Sesshomaru_ beneath him was the only thing stopping him from attacking as he had attacked others. Though it was a battle not to delve his claws into the lord's gut, to tear into flesh until he was satisfied that his human half would never have to suffer at the hands of this attacker again. "Why?" He demanded again, jerking his head up to glare at the youkai. "You—hurt him. Like them..." Inuyasha shook the body beneath him. "Not.. Not supposed to!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath when his throat was released, only to have the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed down harder into the ground. He looked up at Inuyasha, desperate for the right words that would not come, feeling the cut of the hanyou's claws in his bare shoulders.

In the field... Sesshomaru had asked Inuyasha the same question. He'd asked 'why.' And it had been an accident, according to the hanyou. Sesshomaru had seen it in his face, too. Inuyasha's loss of control had been an accident while Sesshomaru's had not been. It had been a mistake. A foolish mistake he'd allowed to happen.

* * *

The youkai closed his eyes and moved his hand to Inuyasha's chest. Some higher being had to be punishing him, thought Sesshomaru dryly. Not so long ago, if Inuyasha had treated him as anything less than the lord he was, he would have burned a hole through the hanyou with his poison and let him drop.

* * *

Smacking the youkai's hand away, Inuyasha growled and leaned down. "You.. You.." The hanyou searched his memories, trying to figure out exactly what he needed to accuse his mate of. Before a suitable word came to mind, his eyes widened, ears flattening. His human half had... Remembered. He wasn't able to keep the memories away on the moonless nights—he had only hoped nothing would happen to make his other half remember. It was because of Sesshomaru that he had remembered that vile, disgusting boar. With a feral snarl, Inuyasha leaned away, backhanding the youkai without pause. "Your fault! He, he... Remembered!" Growling low in his throat, the hanyou arched over his mate, claws digging into the dirt near the youkai's head. "You... Stupid—!" His protection had failed because of the lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not help but snarl then, never before having allowed Inuyasha to strike him this way. His hand fisting in a patch of grass, he blinked, trying to clear the dazedness from his head.

Grounding his teeth, the youkai's brows knitted together in agitated confusion. What? Inuyasha _remembered_? What in Hell's blazes was the hanyou trying to say? "I know I hurt him!" Sesshomaru's voice rasped. "I know I hurt you. Kami help me, this time, I did not mean to." What was the point of all this, Sesshomaru asked himself bitterly. If Inuyasha never forgave him... Would it not be easier?

* * *

At the youkai's words, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He remained looming over his mate, still not placated, ears flicking angrily. "Why?" Kneading the dirt to fight his desire to claw at his mate, the hanyou stared down at the youkai. "What happen—ed?"

* * *

Sesshomaru gave a frustrated growl. He'd explained himself to the best of his abilities last night. Was Inuyasha so angered by his actions that he could recall nothing more? "...Do you not remember? Though I suppose it does not matter. It was selfish and manipulative of me to solicit trust from your human side while it was wounded. But I do not know what else you believe I should have done."

* * *

At the mention of his wounded human half, the hanyou growled, ears laying back. But the youkai's question gave him pause. He had assumed... The entire night consisted of his mate forcibly taking his other half. But then... Why would he have awoken atop Sesshomaru if that were the case? His other half would not have allowed such proximity unless...

Frowning, the hanyou closed his eyes and searched the memories of the previous night. He gave a quiet growl and pushed past the events that had made his blood boil. After, he realized, his mate had returned... Not abandoned his human half as the boar had done after taking its pleasure from his body. Ears twitching gently, Inuyasha allowed the rest of the night's events to wash over his consciousness. The youkai had attempted to make up for his actions... And the hanyou's other half had said nothing about the boar. Opening his eyes and looking back down at his mate, Inuyasha paused. He'd blindly attacked his mate. Again. Ears flattening, the hanyou withdrew, sitting up a few feet away from the lord as he tried to sort through his confusion.

* * *

Eyes trained on the hanyou, Sesshomaru sat up cautiously, not knowing what Inuyasha could be thinking now. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, the youkai remained rigidly in place, unsure of whether it would be wise to make a move.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze rose to the youkai's. He didn't understand his mate's behavior. Their time in the cell had confused him enough. But then.. At the woman's hut, Sesshomaru was harsh and cruel—as though their coupling in the cell hadn't been his idea. Based on his other half's memories, the youkai had not been kind the days following the torture either.. Adding last night into the mix.. The hanyou didn't know what to think. He gave a low whine, looking down at his fisted hands. Was it his fault? Had his presence angered the youkai? Ears flattening, Inuyasha felt his claws pierce his palms and he opened his hands to watch the blood pool and spread along the creases in his skin. Not only was he unable to protect his human half.. But he was likely the cause of his mate's dissonance as well. Dropping his face into one of his bleeding his hands, Inuyasha shook his head while his other hand clasped his side and he could feel his claws against his skin—reminding him of the night after the field.

* * *

Watching Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's concern rose, prompting him to go to the hanyou. He knelt there and pushed Inuyasha's hand from his side as he had once before. With searching eyes, Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha's other arm, sliding his hand to the wrist, to the bloody palm, all the way to the tips of fingers until their fingers were able to lace together, and pulled the hand from Inuyasha's face without releasing it. Then, he did something completely and utterly foolish—the youkai closed the distance between them and kissed the hanyou's forehead, letting his lips remain there.

* * *

The hanyou opened his eyes, swallowing heavily as his ears fell limp against his hair. He squeezed the hand in his before letting out a soft sigh at the feeling of his mate's lips on his skin. Still, Inuyasha's confusion was rampant, further incited by the current contact. "I.." He licked his lips, leaning forward some. "Sorry.. Mate.." He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to apologize for, but he hoped it would, in some way, help the situation.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes, and gave the hanyou what might have been close to a nuzzle before he rose to his feet, keeping Inuyasha's hand in his. "We should move." Though to where—and for how long—Sesshomaru knew not. They had to become _worthy_ of a second visit to their father's tomb. What nonsense. But there was no reason for them to stop searching. Furthermore... Perhaps some traveling would allow their nerves a chance to realign.

* * *

For a few moments, Inuyasha refused to rise, staring at their interlocked hands. He didn't want to spend the day walking aimlessly. Then again, he wasn't sure what would happen if they stayed here. The hanyou still didn't know what to expect from his mate. Sighing, he stood up, stepping close to his brother—close enough to press his nose against the youkai's skin—and ran his thumb over the back of Sesshomaru's hand. Just because he wasn't sure of the lord's reactions didn't mean that he craved contact any less.

* * *

Sesshomaru lingered for a moment, strangely comforted by Inuyasha's actions, and shook his head lightly. If Jaken and Isami could see him now...

Finally relinquishing the hanyou's hand, Sesshomaru cleared his somewhat sore throat and strode towards his belongings, wasting no time in the act of dressing himself. That done, he ran his hand through his hair, immediately hitting a snag and wishing for access to a comb. In the interest of a change of scenery—and leaving behind the place where last night's events occurred—Sesshomaru began to walk.

* * *

The hanyou frowned at the emptiness in his hand before watching Sesshomaru dress. Mind wandering, he tried to figure out what to do about his other half—disappointed in himself for not being able to warn the human side of the moonless night as he had tried to in the past. The spiritual energy from the torture had exhausted him—even the treatment the woman had given them hadn't staved off all of the energy's effects. He felt stronger now though. Somewhat surprised at the youkai's departure, Inuyasha quickly jogged over to him and fell in step beside him. After a moment, he grasped his mate's hand again and stepped closer, so their arms brushed.

* * *

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru stopped, thinking for a moment that the hanyou wanted something. He looked to the hand in his, then up to the hanyou's face, not finding any reason for Inuyasha to be holding his hand. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru began to walk again. It could do no harm to allow this behavior—just for today.

Much of the terrain ahead sloped upwards. So the majority of their calmingly yet strangely silent morning travels were spent climbing. All the while, their hands never separated. When their path grew narrow, Inuyasha deliberately walked behind him; to keep their hands joined, Sesshomaru assumed. The relative silence and close proximity was strange because Sesshomaru had never traveled with Inuyasha's youkai. Come to think of it... Why was Inuyasha's youkai still in control? "...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sipped water from his hand, after prying it from the hanyou's, having stopped shortly for a drink.

* * *

Crouching at the small stream they'd stopped at and lapping at the water in his cupped hands, Inuyasha paused to look to his mate. His ears perked toward the youkai as he licked a drop of water from his lips. "Hm?"

* * *

"Why are you still here?"

* * *

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. Where else was he to go?

* * *

"This side of you," said the youkai before taking another drink.

* * *

The hanyou's gaze fell to the side. He had yet to relinquish his grasp on consciousness because he needed to be completely sure his human side was safe. The youkai may have been his mate, but that didn't change what he did. Inuyasha was also taking the chance to enjoy the lord's company though. It was comforting to be around the youkai when he allowed contact—the hanyou wanted to take advantage of it. Leaning forward to sip more water, Inuyasha only gave a shrug in response.

* * *

With a short sigh, Sesshomaru flicked water from his hand. "Why are hanyou so difficult? In your case, I must put up with two different beings. And often times, I have no way to prepare for when you emerge and what you do when you emerge."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced at the youkai before letting the water slide through his fingers. He knew he burdened his mate.. But it was not intentional. Lowering his head, he sighed as his ears flopped down. The hanyou didn't know how to prepare the youkai for when he came out—he barely knew what would ensue with each of his appearances anyway.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He'd only spoken the truth... But Inuyasha just _had_ to hang his head and ears as though he were a kicked pup. Not particularly fond of the look Inuyasha wore, Sesshomaru extended his hand to the hanyou, eyes flicking to the path ahead.

* * *

Wiping his hand on the leg of his hakama, Inuyasha stood and hesitated only a moment before taking the youkai's hand. Flashing the lord a smile, the hanyou stepped close and leaned up, running his tongue up Sesshomaru's cheek, similar to what he had done after their torture. He was pleased to have stroked over smooth skin, rather than the burns from before.

* * *

The lick to his cheek giving him pause, Sesshomaru wondered when exactly he stopped reprimanding the hanyou for taking so many liberties. Face suddenly more serious than before, he pulled the hanyou along. "And what was that for?"

* * *

Following after his mate, the hanyou shrugged again. "Wanted.. To." As much as he enjoyed simply touching or licking the youkai, Inuyasha was trying to gauge how the lord reacted to his closeness and to the contact. He didn't expect his other half to initiate any contact, but he felt better knowing he was not being reprimanded for any of it. The hanyou also knew his time was going to come to an end soon—his other half had been fighting him for some time, and, since he was adequately satisfied nothing bad would befall the human side at the hands of the youkai, he saw little reason to not withdraw into their shared mind once more.

* * *

Their pace evened out once more, putting Inuyasha near and beside the youkai. With the relative silence, Sesshomaru let his mind wander. Occasionally, the Yurei would appear and draw his notice—it did not seem to like him, it always preferred to pester Inuyasha. The hanyou's youkai side did not quite know what to make of it, amusingly so. But aside from that and whatever his eyes fell upon, he was often made aware of his hand and the hand it held. Hand-holding seemed like such a human thing to do. He'd never seen grown youkai do such a thing; only children. Though any youkai he was exposed to were often stingy nobles or servants, and of course, the servants would not dare to do anything affectionate in his presence.

* * *

Ears flicking agitatedly, both at the floating spirit which would not leave him be and his other half's continuous attempts to gain control, the hanyou sighed and shook his head lightly. Grip on his mate's hand tightening, he closed his eyes, taking a moment longer to enjoy the closeness before he allowed his other half to take over.

Inuyasha stumbled, blinking dazedly as he tried to orient himself. The last thing he remembered was laying on his brother's chest—now, he was on his feet, well, almost on his ass since he tripped. But after latching onto whatever he was already holding with his hand, Inuyasha was able to steady himself. When he looked to see what exactly he had clung to though, his mouth opened in confusion. "S-Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Thoughts disrupted, Sesshomaru nearly lost his own balance as Inuyasha tripped obnoxiously. He was about to insult the hanyou for his clumsiness when the tone of Inuyasha's voice registered in his mind. It held no trace of a growl—it was normal. "You've returned."

* * *

Quickly, the hanyou released his brother and wrenched his hand out of the youkai's grasp. "What the fuck—?" Curling his fingers into a fist, unsettled by the feeling of Sesshomaru's fingers between his own, Inuyasha took several steps back. "Why the Hell were you holdin' my hand?!"

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru glanced at his own hand briefly before letting it hang at his side. "Do not look at me that way. It was your youkai, I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

"Tch," Inuyasha crossed his arms, expelling a sharp breath through his nose, thinking that he and his brother must've looked like complete idiots walking along hand in hand. But he tilted his head at the youkai, the longer he looked at him, the more confused he got. Perhaps it was just the angle of the lord's head or the way the light was hitting his face, but Inuyasha thought he was seeing faint claw marks across Sesshomaru's cheek. The hanyou frowned. "What the Hell happened to your face?"

* * *

"Hm..?" Sesshomaru blinked and brushed two fingers across his skin, finding the area where he was struck. Three scar-like lines remained. "It is nothing. Your youkai was in a state of distress when it regained the ability to emerge."

* * *

Inching forward some and tilting his head to get a better look, Inuyasha's frown deepened. "I thought ya said it didn't lose control every time it came out."

* * *

"No... It did not lose control." Sesshomaru turned his face slightly away from Inuyasha's searching eyes. "It was angry with me for what I did."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow and fought the urge to step closer, to better inspect the damage his youkai inflicted. "The damn thing better know I don't need protection or shit..."

* * *

"You ought to relinquish that idea. Your youkai will never believe you are not in need of protection," declared Sesshomaru doubtlessly. "You are a mere human without its power, after all."

* * *

The hanyou's ears flattened. "I ain't a _mere_ anything! I been through shit on my human nights—" He paused, swallowing heavily and shaking his head free of those memories before continuing. "And I'm still here."

* * *

"You are." Sesshomaru flicked one of the hanyou's ears with a skeptical look. "I cannot imagine how. It is likely..." Said the youkai with a curious look, "I would have killed you had I encountered you on one of those nights before this."

* * *

"What the Hell?!" Inuyasha nearly yelped at his brother, batting at the youkai's hand. No one flicked his ears—they were always yanked on and pulled. And the hanyou wasn't sure which brand of abuse to the furry triangles was worse. Glaring at Sesshomaru, he huffed in annoyance. "..Ya even know about my human nights before all a this?"

* * *

"...Not exactly." Realizing that they were standing still, Sesshomaru began to walk. Again. He thought back for a moment, realizing that he'd never stopped for Jaken or Rin when he was traveling. He expected his companions to keep up. The youkai blinked. _Companion_... Is that what Inuyasha was to him now? "I had heard rumors involving hanyou. I was under the impression that something of that nature occurred, but I never bore witness to it. It was not something I cared to familiarize myself with."

* * *

Falling in step with the youkai, Inuyasha slipped his hands into his sleeves. "Glad ta know that secret got kept..."

* * *

"Hn."

X.x.X

Firelight danced across their faces, the last traces of the sunset a fleeting presence in the sky. Sesshomaru's swords and armor were piled beside him while, on his other side, Inuyasha lay sprawled. The hanyou seemed tired.

Something had been bothering Sesshomaru, though. He could not help but wonder what Inuyasha's youkai had been talking about that morning. It had said that Inuyasha remembered something—that it was Sesshomaru's fault he had. Inuyasha's youkai had been just as angry about Inuyasha's remembrance as he had been about Sesshomaru's actions. "Inuyasha."

* * *

Basking in the heat from the fire had lulled him into a placidity that the youkai was annoyingly disrupting. "Whatdya want?" The hanyou grumbled slowly as he lazily opened one eye to glance at his brother before he flopped onto his back and stretched languidly, afterward folding his hands beneath his head and looking up through the canopy at the stars.

* * *

"What is it you remembered when I took you?" The youkai's eyes fell on Inuyasha, waiting to absorb any reaction or lie.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Nothing." He lay still, jaw clenching intermittently as his hands fisted beneath his head. "Why the Hell ya askin' somethin' like that?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Your youkai accused me of being the cause of your remembrance. Now answer me."

* * *

"No!" The word came out faster and sharper than he'd intended, but Inuyasha didn't care. He sat up, quickly turning to face the fire rather than the youkai. "Kami—it's nothing—ya don't need to know."

* * *

"Of course I do not n_eed_ to..." Sesshomaru frowned. "But I do not understand. Your reactions... Your tears. I even prepared you." He gave the hanyou a look of uncertainty. "Was it my brutality that caused it?" Sesshomaru was hardly in his right mind at the time. How deeply had the hanyou been affected by his actions? How much of Inuyasha's distress had been caused by those memories?

* * *

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the youkai only briefly before facing the fire again. He didn't want Sesshomaru to know what had been remembered—he didn't even want to be remembering it. "I already told ya—it's nothing, it don't matter."

* * *

"You—" The youkai exhaled angrily and pinned the hanyou to the ground, flat on his back, similarly to the way he had pinned him the night before. Hand bunching in the front of Inuyasha's haori, Sesshomaru stared down at him with narrowed eyes. "It does matter. As your brother, I ask you to tell me what happened." Something crept back into the youkai's eyes—something laced with sincerity and the concern the idiot hanyou had forced into his mind. "So I can ensure it never happens to you again."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he found himself on his back. Before he could attempt to struggle, his ears perked toward what the youkai said. After, they swiveled back and he looked away, turning his face to the fire. Sesshomaru couldn't actually mean he wanted to protect his hanyou brother... "Hold me down all ya want." He growled quietly. "I ain't sayin' anything..."

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned deeply and continued to stare down at the hanyou until, finally, he released the front of Inuyasha's haori—only to capture each of his wrists and pin them above his head. "I cannot believe you have reduced me to this." The youkai positioned himself so that his face was directly above Inuyasha's, tightening his thighs around Inuyasha's waist so there would be no escape, and waited for a few moments. With a quirk in his brow, Sesshomaru opened his lips slightly, allowing a hefty drop of saliva to slip past and hang, suspended by a thin string, perfectly aimed to hit Inuyasha if released, no matter which way the hanyou attempted to turn his head.

* * *

Growling at the way the youkai was restraining him, Inuyasha turned back to glare at him—about to snap at the lord. His words fell short when he saw the string of spit hanging over his face. "The Hell?!" Immediately, the hanyou was struggling, trying to jerk his hands free and press his head back. Most of it was to no avail—resulting only in the drop of saliva wiggling around and getting closer to his face. "Stop—stop it, you bastard!"

* * *

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth kicked up with Inuyasha's reaction to his childish threat. He leaned down further still, closer to the hanyou's face, feeling the string of saliva begin to stretch too thin.

* * *

Ears flattening, Inuyasha's struggles renewed and he tried to kick his brother, buck him off, claw at him—nothing was working though. Closing his eyes tightly, he jerked his head to the side. "Stop it! Stop—" The hanyou peeked an eye open to see the spit uncomfortably close. "Fine, fine! Just stop it already—I'll tell ya!"

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha's agreement left his mouth, Sesshomaru leaned to the side and let his spit hit the ground. He released Inuyasha's wrists but did not let him up from the ground. He merely sat on the hanyou and watched him, waiting patiently for an answer.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, rising up on his elbows, expecting the youkai to get off of him. "Gonna move?" His ears flicked, he'd agreed because he didn't want the lord's spit all over his face... But that didn't change the fact that he still didn't want to say anything. He doubted Sesshomaru would let him get away with anything short of an explanation though..

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped his hand into the sleeve of his kimono and shifted his hips to settle himself comfortably and continued to stare at his brother's fire-lit face. "No."

* * *

The hanyou glared and clenched his jaw before heavily dropping onto his back. "...It happened before." Growling to himself, Inuyasha slapped both hands over his face, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Before.. Shigeo."

* * *

"It?" Sesshomaru tilted his head. _Before Shigeo..._ "Something similar?"

* * *

"Yeah—!" Ears burrowed back into his hair, Inuyasha jerked his hands away from his face to scowl at his brother, eyes shining with a layer of moisture. "I was raped, okay?!"

* * *

Lips parted, Sesshomaru stopped his hand from reaching towards the hanyou's face, but leaned closer to hear as though he were not able to hear a whisper from across a lake if he listened for it. "Who did this?" Asked the youkai almost softly. _When was this? Why did you forget?_ Questions formed rapidly in the youkai's mind, but he was not one to question so obnoxiously. Why could the hanyou not simply tell him what had happened and why it was so traumatizing? Then another question came to mind abruptly; an idiot, ridiculous question—_where was I?_ Sesshomaru growled lightly. He knew he would not have stopped it, he would have let the creature have its way. Because his brother was a hanyou and he deserved to be treated as such. "Why is it my fault your memories have returned—and not that disgusting swine's?" His jaw ticked. _Or am I more disgusting to you?_

* * *

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision, Inuyasha shook his head, momentarily confused by Sesshomaru's mention of 'swine' before he realized the lord was talking about Shigeo. "I dunno.. He was jus' some boar youkai..." With his brother still on top of him, it was harder to fidget, but the hanyou managed to shift uncomfortably, clenching his hands as he looked anywhere but at the youkai. "It happened on a human night though..."

* * *

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze. "I see." So the hanyou had been taken against his will twice now on a human night. But why did this happen the first time? Inuyasha said he did not sleep on human nights. Had he not learned to be on guard? "How did this happen, then? Were you too young to escape?" But that would be unlikely. A grown youkai, especially one as massive as a boar youkai, would have killed a human child during the rape.

* * *

"No," Inuyasha said quietly with a small shake of his head. "I let him." Eyes focused on the flickering flames of their fire, he opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment before explaining himself. "I just.. I just wanted someone to—" The hanyou cut himself off before he could admit the real reason he had allowed the boar to defile him. "...I forgot it was my human night. I told him to stop once I remembered.. But he didn't. Then I changed and.. And he just kept going."

* * *

After a moment of silent contemplation and an array of unwelcome imaginings, Sesshomaru lifted himself off of Inuyasha and sat down beside him, facing the fire. His face showed nothing but the claws at his side were viciously shredding a leaf. "Do not be so careless."

* * *

Confused by the sense of loss as he felt when the youkai's warmth leave him, Inuyasha rolled onto his side to face the fire and drew his knees up. Using one arm to rest his head on, he closed his eyes. "'S not like you care," muttered the hanyou as his mind inevitably stayed on the topic of the boar, fists clenching against the thoughts and images running through his mind.

* * *

The youkai nearly sighed as he draped his arm over his knee. "You have made a habit of saying that. Who precisely are you trying to convince?"

* * *

"It's true.." Jaw tight, Inuyasha rolled over, his back to the fire now, and buried his face against his arms. "So just leave me alone." He hoped his sleeves muffled the crack in his voice. His ears were laid back, occasionally flicking against his hair as he struggled to hold himself together. For the entire time they'd walked—after his youkai had receded—Inuyasha had been able to push the boar from his mind. Now.. Sesshomaru had to go and bring it up—the hanyou couldn't rid himself of the memories. Last night, in his exhaustion, he was unable to process everything entirely—and now, it was all in the forefront of his mind, demanding his unwilling attention.

* * *

"I cannot do that," said Sesshomaru to the back of Inuyasha's head.

* * *

"Why the Hell not?" Inuyasha grumbled, refusing to unshield his face as he felt the pressure build behind his eyes until a stinging warmth leaked from the corner of his eye, only to be absorbed by his haori sleeve. Why couldn't the youkai just shut up and leave him be? If he was going to cry, he sure as fuck didn't want to do so in front of Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Your words and your wounded voice make it impossible." The lord lied back onto the grass, his gaze directed into the stars. "It is...vexing to be told time and time again of my lack of care for your well-being when... I am trying my best, Inuyasha. While I am an astute lord, I do not coexist well with others." Sesshomaru twirled a twig between his fingers, feeling ridiculous. How many flaws would he have to reveal to the hanyou before Inuyasha would grow to understand? Sesshomaru did not even know what he would need to feel in order to officially care for something. Emotions were far too complicated for his liking. "Tell me this. If I prefer your brash tone to your silence because I know that your prolonged silence is an indication of some sort of mental ailment, does that mean I care? If I allow your youkai to lace your fingers with mine because the simple action pleases it so, does that mean I care? If your tears cause my chest to hurt...does that mean I care? If not—well then, you must be right."

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, trying to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter. How long ago had he given up on the hope of ever hearing something like that from his brother? When was it that he finally recognized the fact that he was nothing but a worthless half-breed in Sesshomaru's eyes? Why was the youkai choosing now to change all of it? Confused and trembling slightly, the hanyou felt himself start to cry—tracks of the salty liquid sliding down his cheeks and moistening his sleeves as his breathing grew more shallow. Between memories of the boar and Sesshomaru's admission, Inuyasha felt as though he had lost control over his body and it's reactions. Why else would he be crying? Why else would he want comfort yet feel anger bubbling up in his chest, further tightening it? "Why?" He choked out, forcing himself to sit up and look down at his brother with damp cheeks. "If you care now.. Why not then? Why couldn't you care when I needed it!?" Slumping forward, the hanyou dropped his face into his hands, his speech broken. "Wh-when he tied me... And fucked me—hurt, humiliated me..." Body wracked by a harsh sob, Inuyasha took a shuddering breath before shaking his head slowly and quietly repeating his question. "...Why not then, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

A look of shock spread across Sesshomaru's face as he sat up, mouth agape, unsure of, once again, what he could do to mend what was broken. Perhaps he simply could not. But the impossibility was not enough to make him stop. It was almost natural—the way his arm had wrapped itself around the hanyou, the way his cheek rested atop the hanyou's head. His hand found its way to the back of Inuyasha's neck, making it impossible for the hanyou to do anything more than rest his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and gave the hanyou a light squeeze. "I could not see you, Inuyasha," the youkai began softly, knowing there would never be a pleasing answer to what the hanyou had asked him. "I could only see a hanyou, unworthy of my time. I knew not how to care for you. You view living things in a very different way than I. Your circumstances have caused you to seek kindness at every turn. Because of what you are, the intricacies of one's birth do not matter to you. You are...becoming an exception to my own values. I cannot tell you why. But I am here now, brother. If you will have me."

* * *

Struggling to take a steady breath, Inuyasha did something he never thought he'd be permitted to do: he wrapped his arms around his brother. Quivering fingers curled into the youkai's kimono and hair as the hanyou clung, crying into Sesshomaru's shoulder while his ears swiveled and flicked toward the sound of the lord's voice. The youkai was offering him what he'd wanted since his mother died—before that even. Some sense of brotherhood. In his distressed state of mind, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to leech as much comfort as he could from his brother—but still, his muddled thoughts could not string together a reason for the youkai's change of heart. Not until he remembered the marks, the bond that connected them. Was it only because they were bonded that Sesshomaru was saying those things? He hoped not. Through his ragged breath and occasional sobs and whimpers, the hanyou managed to question the lord. "What... What changed..?"

* * *

"Did you not listen to a single word I said?" Sesshomaru felt his shoulder begin to dampen and he closed his eyes. He'd felt Inuyasha's arms around him before. But this was the first time the hanyou had done this without the influence of his youkai. The gesture gave him a surprisingly warm, tingly knot in his stomach, Sesshomaru realized with a raised brow. His hand moved to the hanyou's back as he refocused on what he'd been asked. "I _see you now._ Not a worthless half-breed. You." There was no other way to say it.

* * *

Inuyasha breathed heavily, pressing his nose against the youkai's shoulder and attempting to inhale deeply. His brother's scent was soothing. Swallowing past the soreness of his throat, the hanyou tried to calm himself down. "It's because we're mated..." He tightened his grip on Sesshomaru and sniffled some. "That's it, right?" As much as he wanted to, the hanyou was still having trouble believing his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned mentally. He just did not know anymore. No... That was incorrect. He _did_ know. His feelings were not being influenced by anything supernatural, to his chagrin. They were his own. He was careful enough in determining them to know that. He also knew that they'd gone a step to far. And he had no way of erasing it. He could not risk Inuyasha reading further into his behavior. This was for the best. It had to be... "Yes." His eyes slid closed. "I believe it is."

* * *

_Of course._ The hanyou tried to clamp down on the feeling that burrowed into his chest. It stung. Knowing that Sesshomaru only 'saw' him because his youkai dug his fangs into the lord's chest. He wasn't good enough himself to be recognized as a brother. Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, Inuyasha's grip loosened. It wasn't anything new.. His lip quivered, but the hanyou drew his face away from his brother's shoulder, away from the warmth and the scent that calmed him. Blinking through the renewed layer of tears threatening to fall, Inuyasha licked his lips. "I'm fine now," he said quietly as his hands released the youkai completely and his arms fell away. "I'm fine.."

* * *

Lowering his hand and his eyes, the moisture on his shoulder beginning to chill, Sesshomaru felt as though he'd just lost what he'd been working to gain. But the youkai would reap what he sowed. He would lose Inuyasha even further if the hanyou knew what he truly felt. Furthermore, Inuyasha would probably be miserable if they grew closer. They were just too different. Inuyasha would realize he did not need Sesshomaru as a brother after all. "...Alright," said Sesshomaru, more to the fire than to Inuyasha. He let himself lie back down on the grass, knowing the hanyou would not willingly sleep the way he had the night before.

* * *

Inuyasha scooted away from the youkai, closer to the fire. Knees against his chest, he wrapped one arm around his legs and used his other hand and sleeve to wipe away the lingering tears. With his focus directed at the fire, the hanyou dropped his chin onto his knees with a humorless noise—more laugh, though part broken sob—and closed his eyes. "'S two nights now..."

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the hanyou, cool grass brushing his cheek. "What?"

* * *

"Two nights that I've cried." He shook his head. "Cried like a bitch..."

* * *

The youkai stiffened, well aware of how many times the hanyou had cried and why. "Men cry, Inuyasha." Though he, himself hadn't cried since... Not since he'd been small enough to show emotion without reprimand. "Perhaps you were in need of it."

* * *

The hanyou sighed. "Yeah.. Whatever." Turning his head, Inuyasha glanced at the youkai. "You sleepin' tonight?"

* * *

"I would like to."

* * *

"Okay." Inuyasha turned back to the fire, deciding to wait a bit before trying to sleep himself.

* * *

Feeling somewhat drained and royally unsatisfied, Sesshomaru turned his head away from the fire. For a while, he absorbed the view of a distant lake far below their elevated perch. The moonlight shimmered along its surface. Closing his eyes, he found himself wondering what Inuyasha might think of it.

* * *

The hanyou sighed, slouching some as he gazed at the fire. Everything was so confusing. How was he supposed to act now? Had anything really changed? Aside from the fact that Sesshomaru had tried to rape him—Inuyasha was happy enough to forget about that—and seen him cry—more than once—he didn't know what their relationship was now... The youkai had called him 'brother'—but then blamed their bond. Maybe.. He ought to take what he could get. If Sesshomaru wanted to act all brotherly, even if it was only until their bond was broken.. Inuyasha wanted to know what it was like to have a brother. Glancing back at the youkai, he sighed again before shifting further away and laying down, wanting to sleep his headache off.

After some time, once the hanyou had fallen asleep, his youki flared and jagged stripes emerged on his eyes open, nearly hesitant, and the hanyou sat up, rubbing an eye as he looked toward his mate. The youkai looked to be asleep, but Inuyasha wasn't sure. The hanyou crawled over and paused at his mate's side, waiting to see if the lord would stir.

* * *

What exactly was the hanyou doing? Sesshomaru wondered as his breathing remained expertly even. Sleep had not yet been able to claim him—his damn mind would not cease its endless contemplation of the past two days. And now he could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him; eyes he knew would be unnaturally red. What would Inuyasha's youkai do if it thought Sesshomaru asleep?

* * *

Believing the lord to be slumbering, the hanyou, ears relaxed and eyes tired, gently took hold of his mate's wrist and pulled his arm away from his body to create room for himself. Laying down, he rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and draped his arm over the youkai's torso. It seemed like too much time had past since the last time he was able to sleep alongside his mate. He'd missed the closeness, yet wondered if the youkai would be okay with their new sleeping arrangement.

* * *

Somewhat relieved by Inuyasha's decision to sleep beside him, the youkai let out an especially long breath, reminded once more of how warm the hanyou always seemed to be. In a mock movement of slumber, Sesshomaru's hand rose and planted itself gently along the side of Inuyasha's face.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a low, content growl and nuzzled his cheek against the youkai's chest, pressing himself closer and sliding a leg over one of his mate's. The hanyou's eyes closed after that and he allowed the tension from the last several days to leave his body. Sleep, he knew, would come easily—especially with his mate's scent thick in the air around him and the reassuring warmth of the youkai's body against his.

* * *

A bittersweet chapter of fluff. :)

We would like to thank you guys for stepping up to the plate and reviewing, we got some good ones last time, keep it up. ^^

We hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be even fluffier than this one!

Comments, questions, and suggestions!

Ja ne.


	18. The Secret to Cloud Gazing

Blinking slowly, the hanyou made a weak noise of protest in the back of his throat at the too-strong llight shining on his face. He had apparently slept facing the direction from which the sun would rise. Lifting a hand, Inuyasha attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes as he sighed—and finally noticed that his pillow was breathing. His ears flattened before he realized that he was, of course, laying on his brother. But rather than freak out or even move, the hanyou decided to remain where he was—just to give himself another minute to wake up though. Nothing more.

* * *

"...Good morning, Inuyasha," said the youkai once he realized the hanyou had woken up—and not moved. How strange.

* * *

"Oh, uh.." He'd not realized Sesshomaru was already awake. Ears laying back once again, Inuyasha decided now was a lovely time to finally remove himself from his brother's chest and he quickly sat up, glancing at the youkai briefly. "Mornin'."

* * *

The youkai sat up as well, his reason for remaining on the ground having risen, and set his sights on the distant lake that now shimmered with the rising sun. "Are you... How do you fare?"

* * *

Sighing, Inuyasha stood and paced away from the youkai as he stretched. "I'm fine—just.. Forget the shit I said last night..."

* * *

With a frown, Sesshomaru stood and took a step forward, stilling as he realized it might be best to keep his distance. "Why?"

* * *

"'Cause..." Grinding his teeth together, Inuyasha refrained from saying that he didn't want the youkai to see him as any more of a pathetic or weak hanyou than he was already believed to be. Growling to himself at his own stupid reasoning, the hanyou shook his head. "It ain't important—'sides... I don't wanna talk about it again. So if ya want to try an' be all brotherly and shit—don't bring it up."

* * *

"You wish for me to forget every word?" Last night... Inuyasha had basically said he needed him. Did the hanyou want him to forget that too? Then again, Inuyasha seemed to be trying to accept his proposal of brotherhood—in his own way.

* * *

With a huff, Inuyasha turned to face his brother. "Do whatever the Hell you want—just don't... Don't talk about the boar." Ears flicking, the hanyou glanced away. He was ashamed of himself enough already—he didn't need Sesshomaru trying to figure out why he had pretty much loaned out his body for sex. The youkai didn't need to know how lonely and pathetic—how desperate for acceptance—he'd been in his youth. It was all in the past and Inuyasha wanted to believe he'd moved beyond it all.

* * *

"Fine," said the youkai eventually as he moved to ready himself for the day. His mind was now frustratingly occupied by foreign thoughts. He found himself wondering things; such as, what their days might consist of now—in the sense of their behavior towards each other. How far could he allow this strange relationship—strange even by the socially inept youkai's standards—to go? Why was he even considering this, they had a task! And now, it was all rife with nonsense. Without paying attention to the fact that Inuyasha was still in the vicinity, Sesshomaru sighed an honest-to-Kami-dramatic sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. The hanyou would ruin him, he swore it.

* * *

Relieved that Sesshomaru had agreed to leave the topic alone, Inuyasha watched the youkai put on his armor and swords. Brow raising at the sigh and seemingly aggravated behavior, the hanyou tilted his head at his brother. "And how do you fare?" He asked in a mocking tone and with a slight smirk.

* * *

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru removed his hand from his face and turned to look at Inuyasha. A half-smirk slowly spread across his own lips as he realized what his brother might be trying to do. "Recall who I am and you will have your answer," said the lord as he swept his hair over his shoulder in a dignified manner and placed his hand on Tokajin's hilt.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sauntered past the youkai, ready to move again. "Let's go already. Who knew you were such a slow bastard."

* * *

X.x.X

Sesshomaru found it calming—traveling in the mountains. It reminded him of the lands he roamed back in their own world. Of course, most of the inhabiting creatures were different here, as were some of the plants. But the air was fresh and the weather was fair. In fact, in the direction they were going, the air seemed to grow fresher with each passing day. Though it was probably just his imagination.

Surprisingly enough, they'd managed to roam without any problems. After the majority of their time spent here, peace was a novelty. The youkai was grateful for the reprieve. Though there was that one day where Inuyasha had eaten something resembling a mushroom and spent the majority of it in the bushes while Sesshomaru trained with Tokajin and respected Inuyasha's pained-sounding instruction to 'stay the Hell away.'

Time spent with Inuyasha was civil—more civil than he would have ever believed it could be. But something still bothered Sesshomaru. There were times when Inuyasha appeared to be content. During those times, Sesshomaru had found it pleasing to listen to his brother. But sometimes Inuyasha was completely silent with a distance to his expression. There were also times...where it was as though Inuyasha forced his jovial comments and occasional laughter. If that were so, for what purpose, for who's sake? What could be gained by such behavior? If the hanyou preferred not to act so..._pleasant_, which in truth was somewhat weird to witness, then he wished Inuyasha would stop before he hurt himself.

Today, though, Inuyasha was being relatively silent.

* * *

With a quiet sigh, the hanyou glanced around, hoping to see something different. In the previous six days of walking, it was all trees and bushes and rocks. And day seven was no different—except that they'd found a small stream—not even big enough for a frog to sit comfortably. Aside from the lackluster surroundings, Inuyasha was sure he was going to go crazy. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't much of a conversationalist and that was fine—but Kami, if he had to walk another day without some sort of variance, Inuyasha felt like he would implode. Normally, he'd be fighting youkai or protecting someone—something more than just _walking_.

Being as bored as he was, Inuyasha had spent the morning trying to think of a way to get his brother to take a break. He'd come up with several options—refusing to walk any further, demanding they stop, complaining. But none of that would do him any good is he actually could get the youkai to stop for the rest of the day and they stopped at someplace as boring as the rest of this area. Needless to say, he was vigilant in his scouring of their surroundings.

By the time the sun was at it's peak, the hanyou was quite fed up with his inability to find anything more than a huge pile of rocks. He nearly gave up on the search altogether, but upon catching a whiff of something on the breeze, he decided to keep going. If the scent was what he thought it was—and they were as close as he thought they were—Inuyasha was going to be overjoyed.

Another hour, maybe two, of walking finally yielded the sight he'd been waiting for. Laid out before them as they stepped out of a dense patch of trees was a lake. After a moment of taking in the shining water and rocky shore, Inuyasha quickly jumped in his brother's path.

"We're goin' over there," he pointed behind him at the body of water. "I don't care—I'm sick an' tired a walkin'. So you can just take a stick and shove it up your ass if ya don't like it—but we're stayin' the rest of the day."

Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha took of in the direction of the lake, thoughts of swimming and relaxing filling his mind.

* * *

After observing Inuyasha's point of interest, Sesshomaru blinked, a minute scowl crossing his face. Well... At least Inuyasha had sounded very much like himself just then. "You needed only ask," called the youkai as he changed direction to follow after the hanyou, "you reek. And why is it always a stick? One might think I would require something with a bit more girth to be fazed by the act of penetrating myself after what your youkai has put me through." Though Inuyasha's youkai had not attempted anything lately...

* * *

"Keh," ignoring the comment of his scent, Inuyasha tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he walked in front of the youkai. "I never said it couldn't be a huge ass stick. Nice to know ya think I'm big though."

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed at that, already ridding himself of his coverings when his boots met sand. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on his bare skin—something he did not do often enough. It was not even something he'd known he enjoyed. But since clothes were not always a necessity around Inuyasha and were sometimes unwelcome by Inuyasha's youkai, he'd been able to discover a few things about being naked—including the fact that it often felt wonderful. "And what if I do? We are nearly the same size. Actually... I believe I described our differences to you once before."

* * *

"Yeah—while ya fondled me." Inuyasha paused after removing his haori to cast a quick glance at his brother. "Ya pervert—who even pays that much attention to shit like that?"

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, digging his clawed toes into a patch of dry, sun-baked sand. "It is my nature to be observant. And I am a daiyoukai. I am not meant to be dominated. So it is natural for me to keep a vigilant eye on what has the gall to do it."

* * *

"Yeah yeah..." The hanyou shook his head, dropping his haori onto a rock to avoid getting it coated in sand before moving to untie his hakama. "It's still fucking weird."

* * *

"Hn.." The youkai stepped closer to the edge of the lake and scanned the surface nonchalantly. Without warning, he extended his arm, effectively shoving Inuyasha into the lake.

* * *

"Oi—!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he went stumbling forward, brisk water washing over his body as he fell. As soon as he got his feet under him, the hanyou was up, wiping water from his face and glaring up at his brother. "You fucking bastard!" Growling, Inuyasha launched himself at the youkai, fully intending to bring Sesshomaru down with him as he latched onto the lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru grunted, the hanyou's weight fully submerging him in the cool lake with a splash befitting the mass of two grown men. But he surfaced quickly, his long hair creating a fountain of water when he whipped his head back. The youkai dipped forward, hooking his arm behind Inuyasha's knees and wrenched the hanyou's feet out from under him.

* * *

Water slapping against his skin, Inuyasha went under again, unable to stop himself—even with his flailing attempts. Scrambling to his feet, water rolling off his body, the hanyou gave a snarl and quickly closed the distance between he and the youkai, dropping his shoulder into his brother's abdomen as he tackled the lord once more.

* * *

The wind left his lungs shortly, but Sesshomaru kept himself from going completely under and stopped their momentum by grasping the hanyou's shoulder. With a hum, Sesshomaru sank back into the water, landing partially atop the hanyou as though they had not just been wrestling a moment ago. He tilted his head, giving the hanyou a curious look. "Am I doing it correctly?"

* * *

"Doing what?!" Inuyasha squirmed, utterly confused by the youkai's question and still somewhat annoyed at being dunked. "Squishing me? Yeah—ya got it!"

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Playing." Golden eyes scanned their position for moment before returning to the hanyou with an expectant blink.

* * *

Water-logged ears flicked and the hanyou lifted his gaze to meet his brother's, caught off guard and slightly surprised. "Uh.. Yeah... That's kinda how ya do it.. I guess." Frowning slightly, Inuyasha pulled himself out from under the youkai and turned to face him. "Why were ya tryin' to though?"

* * *

Realizing he must have crossed some sort of boundary by the look Inuyasha was giving him, Sesshomaru stepped back and turned away, knowing he could not explain to the hanyou that he merely desired to be close—just as they were when he'd been unable to walk and Inuyasha had helped him bathe. "I thought it might be...'fun'." That was true as well. He'd wondered what it would be like to indulge in such activities after they'd discussed it briefly in Hana's hut.

* * *

"Feh, don't act like that." Inuyasha trudged through the water to his brother and bumped his shoulder against the youkai. "Ya caught me off guard. 'S all. Well... Ya soaked my hakama pretty good too," the hanyou stated as he looked down at himself and then back up at Sesshomaru. "Was it fun though?"

* * *

Looking back over his shoulder, Sesshomaru gave a light shrug. "It was worthy of enjoyment. Perhaps with practice, I will grow more accustomed to it. And you will find it pleasing to be on the receiving end of my attempts—rather than appalled," said the monotonous youkai seriously.

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed heavily, ears flicking, as he glanced away. "We're, uh.. Just talkin' about playing.. Right?"

* * *

"Of course." Absently running his fingers over his droplet-speckled chest, Sesshomaru raised a brow. "To what else would I be referring?"

* * *

Breathing a quiet sigh in relief, Inuyasha shrugged and moved away from the youkai, venturing further into the lake. "Dunno.. Jus' makin' sure."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou for a moment before turning his attention to his own bathing needs. Lowering himself further into the water, the lord sat down on a submerged rock, putting the water level at his chin. He tipped his head back, silver hair fanning out around him until each pointed ear rested below the surface, allowing him to hear the strange, aquatic sounds.

* * *

Trying to move through the water, Inuyasha realized he had still yet to shed his hakama—which were now soaked and too heavy to drag through the water. Grumbling to himself, he went about untying them and trying to wiggle out of them while remaining in the lake. His wiggling turned into splashing and flailing as he fell a handful of times, but finally removed the last of his clothing. With a triumphant grin, the hanyou tossed the water-logged fabric toward his brother. "Toss 'em to shore wouldja?" Without waiting to see if the youkai would oblige, Inuyasha started swimming, enjoying the cool water as it slid over his skin.

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru caught the saturated hakama before they struck him in the face and flung them towards the shore where they landed with a wet slap. "Do it yourself next time, hanyou."

* * *

The hanyou didn't bother replying as he paddled through the water. He swam in lazy circles with no purpose. He normally swam with Shippou—the kit still had trouble going into the deeper portions of water though. Miroku was normally too busy ogling Sango to join in—and now Inuyasha realized swimming by himself was pretty boring. "Oi!" He called out, moving closer to the youkai. "Ya gonna swim? It's fun." He hoped the idea of the activity bringing enjoyment would tempt Sesshomaru into joining him.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from the task of teasing knots out of his hair, somewhat intrigued. So swimming was something Inuyasha considered to be fun. A casual look of 'why not?' flitted across his face as he used his perching rock to kick off and propel himself towards Inuyasha. "Father once brought me to swim. To teach me." Sesshomaru recalled a time, very long ago, when his father once swam with him. It had been on a rare occasion when his father had been able to spare some time for him.

* * *

"Musta been nice.." He'd been too young to be taught and then his mother had died so early... "I taught myself. Kinda had to." At least he had been able to watch and remember what other children and their parents had done. His first few attempts weren't pretty—flailing and sputtering, even some tears. Inuyasha thought himself lucky that he'd been able to practice before having to swim to flee something that was angry at him. He couldn't remember if it was a youkai or humans—perhaps just an animal. It didn't matter much—he'd been able to get away from it.

* * *

"Hn." Eyes on his brother, the youkai turned to swim on his back. He noticed the hanyou's strong breast stroke as he moved through the water, imagining what the hanyou must have looked like before he could actually swim. He imagined tiny hands paddling in the water uselessly and wet, sad-looking, droopy ears that needed to be grown into, sticking out of a mop of hair that hung down over the hanyou's eyes. Then Sesshomaru realized that he, himself, had probably looked similar, aside from the droopy ears. "I hated it," said the lord eventually.

* * *

"What, swimming?" Inuyasha rolled onto his back and looked over at the youkai as he slowed his pace, swimming more leisurely. "I like it."

* * *

The youkai looked up at the sky, his gaze drawn by two birds chasing each other. "I was wary of it." _Terrified_, really.

* * *

"How 'bout now? Ya look like you're doin' okay." Inuyasha's gaze roved over his brother's form. He didn't know anything 'proper' about swimming—but Sesshomaru was moving and keeping afloat; to the hanyou, that was about as good as one needed to be.

* * *

"Yes," the youkai gave a short nod. "It does not bother me now, I grew out of it. I am grateful I was able to solve my problem on my own. You see, my Father took me far away from the palace that day to teach me—he knew how I felt about it. The water was the one thing I could not naturally face. Father also knew that if my mother discovered my fear of the water, she would have cast me into the ocean during monsoon season and expected me to swim ashore," said Sesshomaru with a humorless chuckle.

* * *

"The ol' man seems like a decent guy..." Shaking off his moment of longing for a father-figure, Inuyasha gave a half-smirk. "So, the great Sesshomaru-sama was afraid of water.. You a cat or somethin'?"

* * *

The youkai splashed water in the hanyou's face at that. "Do not patronize me, pest." He sighed lightly, rolling over in the water in order to swim forward. "Do not make me regret revealing my discomfitures to you. Unless you wish to taste my spite."

* * *

"Keh—just messin' with ya." Unimpressed, Inuyasha wiped at his eyes while his ears flicked, though he didn't retaliate as he followed after the youkai. "More playin', baka."

Nearly squeaking in surprise, the hanyou splashed away from whatever touched his foot. "Ya see that?" Diligently scanning the water, Inuyasha started swimming after whatever had touched him as soon as he spotted it. "Whatever the fuck it is—I'm gonna get it!"

* * *

Furrowing his brows, Sesshomaru glanced around him, the bottom of the lake too murky for him to see anything from the surface. He then caught sight of a semi-waterlogged branch suspended in the water just beneath them and plucked it out, presenting it to Inuyasha who was already swimming away. "It is a stick—fitting that _you_ would try to chase it."

* * *

"That ain't it, baka—look! See!" Inuyasha swam after it, only to stop abruptly when the creature did as well. "C'mer—" The hanyou's eyes widened as something wrapped around his ankles and he was dragged under the surface with a cut off yelp.

* * *

"Inuya—" Sesshomaru extended his hand but Inuyasha disappeared beneath the surface. Eyes wide and alert and unable to find his brother, the youkai plunged into the water. Underwater, he could hear a deep, guttural moaning sound—and he could see the beast now, through the murk of the water. It was trying to retreat back into the deeper parts of the lake with its prize, Inuyasha, held tightly by a thick, massive tentacle. Inuyasha's arms were trapped, Sesshomaru could see that much before the hanyou began to slip from his sight, into the darkness. Sesshomaru dove down after him.

* * *

Inuyasha struggled, but no amount of thrashing did anything. His arms were pressed against his sides, his movements constricted by the thick tentacle that curled around his torso several times. He could feel other, smaller tentacles winding around his legs, immobilizing him further. Jaw clenching as he desperately tried to hold in the small amount of oxygen that he'd gasped before he'd been taken under, Inuyasha's wide eyes searched for anything that could help him—and he saw Sesshomaru, just as the tentacle around his chest squeezed him, tightening until he felt as though bones would crack, leaving him with no choice but to open his mouth and watch, through the darkening water, as air bubbles fled.

* * *

Teeth clenched, Sesshomaru swam faster than he'd ever swam before. And it wasn't enough. He was wasting too much energy and oxygen. The lack of his left arm kept him imbalanced as he tried to increase his speed and steer towards Inuyasha. But as Inuyasha was dragged further from his reach, Sesshomaru began to slow down.

* * *

Inuyasha felt panic seize his mind but his body was too slow in the water and bound by the tentacles which slid over every inch of his skin. Unable to help it, the hanyou tried to breathe. Water was the only thing flooding his lungs though—suffocating him even as he tried to cough it up. It was a brutal cycle that burned his air passages. All he could do was watch Sesshomaru as his vision blurred and dulled, growing darker with each passing second that he was unsuccessful in getting oxygen into his body. As the tentacles—slimy and cold—pulled him further away from the youkai, all Inuyasha wanted was the warmth of his brother's embrace, the firm reassurance of the lord's voice and body rather than the constricting pain and fear that was surrounding him now. Fingers, just as trapped as the rest of his body, tried to reach for the youkai while Inuyasha struggled to call out. _Sesshomaru_... His voice failed him in the murky depths as his consciousness began to fade.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lungs burned and he could no longer see Inuyasha through the murky water. Inuyasha was drifting away. But the hanyou would not escape him. Sesshomaru would not allow it.

Crimson eyes now glowed in the murk. The youkai's demonic power flared and Sesshomaru's face twisted, stretching into a bestial snout with abundant fangs. His canine body filled out in an instant, complete with a silver coat of fur.

For the first time in ages, Sesshomaru had taken on his true form. And in that form, he charged. Now nearly as massive as the beast which held Inuyasha, Sesshomaru charged forward with his powerful paws and three muscular legs, snapping his teeth.

_There_. There was Inuyasha. But the hanyou was fading, the youkai could have felt the hanyou's dire situation if Inuyasha had not been directly in front of his eyes. Inuyasha's struggles had dwindled down to nothing. With an enraged snarl, Sesshomaru sunk his teeth into two defensive tentacles and shot to the surface, dragging the entire beast along with him.

* * *

With a lurch, the hanyou was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction. Water streamed past his body faster than before. But Inuyasha was only vaguely aware of it. Before he knew it, there was air around him and his hair was plastered to his face and shoulders. He tried to take a greedy breath—succeeding in only a strangled gasp. There was too much water in his lungs.

* * *

The monstrous creature's tentacles began to wind around Sesshomaru's legs as Inuyasha's body was held aloft and out of his reach. Poison dripped from Sesshomaru's fangs in rivulets, drawing a high-pitched cry from the creature as it sizzled the flesh of the exposed tentacles. The wriggling appendages constricted around Sesshomaru's legs, tearing a snarl from his throat before the inuyoukai lunged forward and tore two tentacles from the creature's body, lowering its defenses. The creature drew him closer but that was exactly what Sesshomaru had been waiting for. The fight was over the moment Sesshomaru found the creature's head and crushed it between his jaws.

The inuyoukai kicked free of the slimy carcass and searched the water, finding the hanyou still ensnared by a twitching tentacle. Growling, Sesshomaru nosed Inuyasha free of the tentacle and gently scooped the hanyou up with his mouth, mindful of his teeth, drawing him out of the water. With a toss of his head, the youkai threw Inuyasha behind him, onto his back, rather roughly, hackles still risen. On the defensive for further danger, Sesshomaru began to turn in the water, snapping his jaws and sinking his teeth into another nearby, wriggling tentacle, its blood running into his fur and mouth. He did not unlock his jaws to release it but instead, in his aggravation, continued back toward shore, a growl on every breath.

* * *

Inuyasha's consciousness flickered as he felt the creature's grip on him tighten and loosen sporadically. He wasn't sure how long it was before he was lifted and then dropped onto something firm. His landing was hard enough to force some water from his lungs and launch the hanyou into a coughing fit. Rolling onto his stomach and grabbing at whatever it was he was laying on, Inuyasha wretched and coughed until his throat burned and his eyes watered—until there was no water remaining in his lungs to expel. Chest heaving against the damp warmth that he rested on, the hanyou closed his eyes as he desperately tried to gain back his breath. With each inhale, Inuyasha could smell the thick, youki-laced scent his brother. He threaded his fingers into what, at first, he believed to be mokomoko—at least, until he realized the youkai had shed his clothing, armor, and the pelt.

Groggily, he opened his eyes to see the massive phenomena that was his brother's true form. Unable to force his oxygen-deprived brain to work and too exhausted to try any harder, Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the youkai's back and weakly clung to his brother as best he could as he attempted to maintain some semblance of consciousness through his still blurring vision and his aching body.

* * *

Setting foot on shore, and likely out of danger, the inuyoukai dropped the torn tentacle with a few disgusted flicks of the tongue. His ears twitched to the sound of Inuyasha's raspy breathing and the feeling of Inuyasha's hands in his fur. Glancing over his shoulder with large red eyes, Sesshomaru gave a low whine. He lowered himself to the ground and laid on his stomach, shrugging Inuyasha off. With the hanyou lying on his back in the sand, Sesshomaru scooted so that his brother was positioned between his paws and nuzzled Inuyasha lightly in the chest, the lord's heart pounding against his vast ribcage.

* * *

The hanyou shuddered, struggling to drag his mind free of the darkness which had momentarily engulfed it. He'd been.. On Sesshomaru's back, in the water. And now—now he was on the sand with something warm puffing over his chest. Grappling onto the sensation, Inuyasha groaned and slowly opened his eyes, vision doubling. When he was finally able to see clearly, his eyes widened, body going rigid at the sight of the giant looming dog. "Shit—" Gaze roving over the stretched markings pulled across the canine jaw and the crescent moon, Inuyasha found comfort in the familiarity and he slumped back against the ground. He _knew_ it was Sesshomaru—that didn't mean it was any less terrifying to wake up to a giant muzzle in his face though.

* * *

Sesshomaru huffed a sigh of relief and dropped his head somewhat wearily into the sand beside Inuyasha, training his unreadable gaze onto the hanyou. _Idiot_... The youkai puffed air through his nose into Inuyasha's face.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly pushed himself up, wincing as he moved. Looking down, he saw bruises beginning to darken around his torso where the tentacles had curled around him. "Damn it..." The hanyou slumped forward and moved his hand to his ribs, fingers lightly playing over his tender skin. "Fuckin'.. _Thing_."

* * *

Lifting his head from the sand, Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha's body, failing to see any open external wounds. Still, by the way Inuyasha was prodding himself, and by the looks of the forming discoloration on his skin, being constricted by a giant tentacle had taken its toll. The inuyoukai's immense, warm tongue darted out of his mouth and stroked slickly across the hanyou's entire torso.

* * *

"Wha—gah!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his appalled gaze went to his brother. "I don't want your.. Your dog slobber!" Grimacing, the hanyou looked down at his torso with a light growl before half-heartedly glaring at the youkai. "The Hell was that about, bastard?"

* * *

With a blink, Sesshomaru sniffed offendedly and stood up from the sand. The youkai's tail flicked as he made a quarter-turn and laid back down again, his legs slightly sore where the creature had tried to incapacitate him.

* * *

"O-oi!" The hanyou scrambled up, stumbling some. In the absence of the youkai's warm breath, Inuyasha felt goosebumps scatter across his skin. As deep as he was dragged, the water had grown cold and chilled him. Inuyasha managed to make his way over to his brother, tripping into the youkai's foreleg. Paying no mind to his nudity, he leaned his weight against Sesshomaru, seeking the body heat that seemed to radiate off of the lord. "Don't get pissy at me—how'd you feel if I just licked you all over the place?"

* * *

Staring at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. Amusement crept into his eyes and the youkai snorted. _It would not be completely terrible_. Sesshomaru raised his paw off the ground and gave the hanyou a nudge, encouraging him to sit back against his chest.

* * *

"Tch..." Giving his brother a skeptical look, Inuyasha slowly made his way to the youkai's front and sat back in the little nook between the lord's chest and shoulder. Leaning against wet fur, the hanyou tilted his head up to look at his brother, grateful enough for the youkai's warmth that he didn't question their positions or closeness. "Ya know... You're fuckin' huge up close like this.."

* * *

_And you are small and bite-sized_, thought Sesshomaru with a light roll of his eyes. Last time Inuyasha had seen him in his true form, they were attempting to kill each other—and Inuyasha had severed Sesshomaru's arm. Past battles seemed so insignificant now. But they were also isolated from their world and everything they knew. He wondered if past disagreements would reemerge once they returned home. Or if they would be able to...separate peacefully.

Sesshomaru sniffed at his thoughts and the feelings they provoked. A peaceful separation was exactly what he wanted. _Exactly_. He could not keep the hanyou—nor would the hanyou want to be kept. The fantasy world where they only had each other for company would not last, their differences would once again be prominent, and they would return to their own separate purposes, freed of any obligations to each other.

A small, twitching ear caught his attention. Inuyasha's ears really did appear small in this form... Curiously, Sesshomaru poked it with the tip of his nose and watched it twitch and flick some more.

* * *

Inuyasha growled, reflexively swatting at the irritation to his ears. Though, the youkai's moist nose was better than pinching fingers, he supposed. Pressing himself back against his brother in hopes of escaping further torment to his ears, the hanyou huffed and looked up. "I can't decide if you're more annoying in this form or your other one. S'pose it's kinda nice not havin' ta listen to ya though," he said with a slight smirk.

* * *

For that, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and let his long, broad tongue drop onto the hanyou's head, giving it a few good, wet pats. Once he was satisfied, the lord drew his tongue back into his mouth and reverted back to his normal form, his hand immediately going to Inuyasha's back to prevent the battered hanyou, who had been leaning against him, from falling over.

* * *

"Baka! I thought I—" Inuyasha nearly yelped at the sudden lack of fur and solidity behind him, though he didn't tumble backward. Glancing behind him, he took a moment to register the fact that his brother was no longer a giant dog before continuing. "I thought I said I didn't want your slobber!"

* * *

"Since you were so enjoying the luxury of not listening to me speak, I had to cancel out a bit of your enjoyment—it would be irresponsible of me to allow you to grow too comfortable," said the youkai who was still lying on his stomach. He removed his hand from the hanyou's back and propped up his chin with the back of it.

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha straightened and turned to face the youkai half-way, gaze scanning over the lord's body. "Well don't you look comfortable," he stated with a hint of amusement, almost positive he'd never seen his brother so.. Relaxed.

* * *

The youkai glanced down at his posture briefly and gave a light shrug. "I do not feel the need to sit formally around you. This leisurely time is...acceptable." His eyes fell upon Inuyasha's bruising side, as it was now close to his face. "Are your bones intact?"

* * *

"Guess so—don't feel that great though," the hanyou said as he prodded himself once more. "But I've been through worse and it ain't like I won't heal soon." Gaze shifting from his purpling side to the youkai, Inuyasha's ears as he questioned his brother. "The Hell was that thing anyway?"

* * *

"Does that matter? It is dead. And it tasted terrible," the youkai made a face, still able to taste the blood and slime. "Are we to move on now?" Their bath may have been cut short but the water appeared to be Inuyasha's only reason for stopping.

* * *

"Keh—I said we're stayin' and I meant the rest of the day. 'M tired of walkin'—'sides, ain't like one day'll set us back that much." Inuyasha crossed his arms as if it would affirm the finality in his statements.

* * *

"That it will not. Though if we stay... At least _attempt_ to prevent yourself from getting attacked." Honestly, how could Inuyasha have possibly survived this long?

* * *

"Tch, I didn't do anything that time!" The hanyou huffed, looking back at the lake. That was the second time his brother had saved him. Mind traveling back to previous conversations, Inuyasha knew the only reason he'd made it out of the settlement, out of this lake, was because of the bond that tied Sesshomaru to him. Without the bond... The youkai hadn't even thought of him as a brother. With it though... Inuyasha was afraid to get attached to the idea of everything staying as peaceful between them as it was now. Once the bond was gone, there would be nothing holding Sesshomaru back from renouncing his half-breed brother again, nothing to hinder the fighting, no essence to the marks they each bore. The hanyou's ears drooped and he wondered if it was truly in his best interest to act so casually, to be so comfortable around his brother. Rather than focus on that and quite unprepared to deal with such thoughts, Inuyasha's train of thought was forced back to their bond and marks, youkai mating in general.

"Oi," he nodded his head toward Sesshomaru as his eyes traveled back to the lord.

* * *

Blinking somewhat dazedly, as he had been staring out across the lake, Sesshomaru tilted his head up to meet the hanyou's eyes. "Hm?"

* * *

"How much do ya know about this mating shit?"

* * *

With a hum, Sesshomaru ran a claw along his jawline. "That depends. What do you wish to know about it?"

* * *

"Well..." Inuyasha hesitated, ears flicking some as he wondered if his brother would be condescending about his lack of knowledge on the matter. "The marks gonna go away once the bond is gone?"

* * *

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded. "They will disappear along with the bond. And we will no longer find each other's scents so enticing." Sesshomaru wasn't actually sure about that last part. But he hoped Inuyasha would not smell this good every time they met.

* * *

The hanyou's previous worries were forgotten, ears twitching rapidly, as he felt his cheeks warm some. "I-I never said ya smelled good, ya know..." He'd also never said the lord had smelled bad either.. And, if he were to be completely honest with himself, Inuyasha would admit there was something—just a _hint_ of something—that was twined with the youkai's scent which he found attractive.

* * *

"Oh. I only assumed..." Much of the time, now, Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha smelled wonderful. Was that, along with his strange feelings involving the hanyou, uninfluenced by the mating bond?

But wait. Perhaps he was merely delusional about this entire thing. This strange place still had the ability to mess with his senses. There were other things out there besides supernatural bonds that held the power to influence one's thoughts. Sesshomaru frowned. Since when did it take him so long to consider every possible root of a problem? It was not as though he wanted to be stuck feeling this way. The feelings Inuyasha evoked were in no way compatible with the way Sesshomaru worked. That he could even be considering the fact that all of this could be completely natural was preposterous.

* * *

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha glanced around quickly, trying to remember the other questions which had been festering in his mind. "So, uh... Removing it—the bond.. Is it gonna hurt at all?"

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled over to lie on his back, the late-afternoon sun casting a pleasant heat onto his body. "If either one of us resists the process, it will. Or...if either of us grows to love the other beyond the raw, instinctual ties of the bond." It was good, Sesshomaru thought assuredly, that he had never once grew fond enough of another living thing to love it.

* * *

"Feh, since my youkai does all the.. Touching and shit, I don't think I'm at risk for lovin' ya." He already knew there was no way—not even if Hell ceased to burn—that his brother could ever come to love him, a hanyou. But... "Ya think my youkai's gonna try to stop it? You said it ain't tried anything lately... I dunno what that means though."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully, contemplating the impact this would have on Inuyasha's youkai. When this was all over, Sesshomaru would likely never see it again. Unless he and the hanyou returned to their old ways where each meeting was an imminent battle. "It is difficult to decipher exactly what goes on inside its mind. With its limited speech, it is unlikely we will ever know how much it actually understands and what it feels. Its regard for you and immense desire to protect you and your humanity are the only indications that it is capable of love. I do not, however, believe it loves me. It is attracted to my power, strength, and status. That, along with our blood connection, causes it to think me the ideal mate for you. If it believes you are better off without me, it will likely allow the eradication of the bond without protest."

* * *

"Huh.." Inuyasha nodded, unconsciously nibbling his lip as he pondered the new knowledge. It was confusing—-the feelings his youkai could share with him, the sensations his body was eager to remember, and yet, he still knew so little about this other part of himself. If his youkai did try to stop them, the hanyou wasn't sure if he would feel whatever pain came with it or not. He didn't particularly want to find out though. Sighing, Inuyasha ran a hand over the back of his neck, squeezing some in hopes, before resting his hand on his shoulder. His fingers rubbed over the mark he bore and he frowned in confusion. "What the.."Inuyasha nearly fell backward as he attempted to angle his head just so to look at it. "It's different." His gaze found the youkai's and narrowed some in confusion. "Do the marks change or somethin'?"

* * *

"No. It was marred when you were tortured. That can happen. I do not know why." Sesshomaru recalled the feeling of the altered mark when he'd brushed his fingers over it. His ill feelings towards the change in its shape had been surprising.

* * *

"Oh.." Inuyasha tilted his head and peered at his brother's chest, easily finding the mark upon it. "Your's looks fine."

* * *

"Yes..." Sesshomaru touched it absently, feeling the familiar fang marks. "I suppose it is." Folding his arm behind his head, Sesshomaru's eyes left the mark on his chest and flicked back up towards the sky. "...Rin does this."

* * *

"Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head with a slight frown. "Does what? Lay around naked?" He leaned over his brother some, blocking the youkai's view as his lip curled in distaste. "Ya know, it's kinda weird if ya watch—weird that ya know really..."

* * *

Shooting the hanyou a disgusted glare, Sesshomaru swiftly jabbed the hanyou between the eyes. "Not that, imbecile."

* * *

With a soft growl, Inuyasha rubbed his forehead and glowered down at his brother. "What then, _imbecile_?" He asked with a mocking tone attached to the insult.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and folded his arm beneath his head once more, sifting his fingers through the sand. "She lies on the ground and watches the clouds. I watch her because I have no idea why she does it. The first time I saw her, I had to ensure she'd not collapsed."

* * *

Drawing back, Inuyasha tilted his head to look at the sky for a moment before moving to lay beside his brother. The movements made him wince slightly, ears flicking—especially when he accidentally elbowed himself in the side. With a huff, the hanyou was finally situated and gave a slight, reminiscent smile as he looked up at the sky. "There's plenty a reasons for doin' it..."

* * *

"Such as?" Asked the youkai, his gaze focused on a patch of clouds outlined by a luminescent orange from the lowering sun.

* * *

"'S easier to think when ya just got the sky to look at, sometimes to talk to." Inuyasha found himself easily answering his brother, giving his own personal reasons for watching the clouds. "Sometimes it's just nice to relax on a branch or on the ground and enjoy the warmth from the sun. But Rin probably does it for the same reason I did when I was younger..." With a quiet sigh, the hanyou folded both arms behind his head and shifted some, trying to decide how much he wanted to divulge. After a long moment, Inuyasha continued in a softer tone. "...My ma taught me to look for shapes and animals—anything I could recognize in the clouds. She'd lay with me in the garden and we'd look together..."

* * *

"I see... Humans have odd pastimes." Still, Sesshomaru began to search for such shapes. In truth, he did not have the greatest imagination. "What do you see?"

* * *

"Hm.." Squinting up at the clouds, Inuyasha analyzed them until he spotted something. "That one," He said, lifting his hand to point at it. "It looks like a rat." After a moment he added, "And it's holding a sword."

* * *

_A rat?_ Sesshomaru tilted his head to one side and then to the other, attempting to see in that cloud what Inuyasha was seeing. The youkai frowned. He could not see a rat, nor the sword it was supposed to be holding. "I see nothing. It is a cloud—slightly darker than the others. It could be a rain cloud."

* * *

"Keh—I know what the Hell it is." The hanyou shook his head with a huff. "Stop seein' everything like an analytical bastard, try lookin' at the clouds like they're..." Inuyasha paused, frowning up at the sky as he tried to come up with a way to explain something as simply as cloud watching to his brother. "Like they're wax! Ya said you made stuff outta wax before, try pretending the clouds can be molded and shit. Try and see somethin' other than a cloud."

* * *

Listening to Inuyasha's words of guidance, Sesshomaru looked harder at the cloud. Pretend, hm? When Sesshomaru had crafted the wax figurines, they had been based upon his parents and himself—not imaginary creatures and shapes. The youkai then spent a good amount of time attempting to puzzle out the strange phenomenon of cloud gazing. One was supposed to make something that did not exist out of something that only looked like itself. Odd—but intriguing. His eyes focused on the portions of the cloud that stuck out strangely. The cloud could only vaguely take the shape of something recognizable, he supposed. Which meant he would have to be very lenient when regarding portions of the clouds and their inaccurate portrayals of things. And it could also be seen in a manner of different ways and directions. So even if they gazed upon the same cloud at the exact same moment, they each could imagine completely different things... Sesshomaru was beginning to understand the hidden complexity behind the utter simplicity of this activity and how Rin could stand to watch the puffy masses for as long as she did. "The cloud has moved," sighed the youkai eventually. "And now...I believe it resembles a winged dragon."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "There ya go, you're gettin' it." The hanyou's gaze traveled across the sky as he grew more eager to find other shapes. It was surprisingly relaxing to lay with his brother and gaze at the clouds—especially after the incident with.. Whatever that thing in the water was. "Look," he said, pointing again. "I bet Rin would think it looks like a flower."

* * *

"Hm... I think I see it," said the youkai with a contented look. He even pictured an actual type of a flower—one that was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat haori.

* * *

Hello, people. :) Here is an even fluffier chapter that I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru needed very much.

Thank you guys, the reviews are great. We can't wait to see more of them. Welcome all of you people who have just begun reading our story, we are very glad to have you. And we hope to hear from more people as we continue on with our journey. Even you quiet ones who have been merely reading. ^^

Comments, questions, and suggestions!

Ja ne.


	19. Incapable of Love

It grew so easy to lie there beside Inuyasha, to do something as unproductive as stare up at the clouds. And they did so for quite some time, each contributing their own ideas as to what each cloud appeared to be. Sesshomaru's ideas were always quite a bit more literal and thought-out than Inuyasha's, as the hanyou pointed out in his own amused way. Sesshomaru saw nothing wrong with it though. If Inuyasha wanted to tell him a simple cloud appeared to be something as elaborate as a castle with a moat whose prince was about to commit suicide over the edge of the balcony, he was content to allow the hanyou the unofficial title of 'most creative and possibly delusional cloud watcher.'

When the sunlight became scarce, they moved to wash the sand out of their hair and rears before making a fire on the beach with the abundant sun-dried driftwood. Looking out over the lake under the glow of the moon and setting aside their encounter with the aquatic creature, Sesshomaru decided that this was by far the best place they had stopped. The youkai always had possessed an appreciation for a view.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms above his head, lips twitching at the twinge the bruises from the tentacles before he slowly laid on his side. He balled up his haori, using it as a pillow while he enjoyed the warmth of the fire. His hakama were still damp because a certain youkai decided to shove him into the lake, so they were laid out at his feet, his head nearest to his brother while he lay curled up.

Tilting his head back, the hanyou lazily looked toward Sesshomaru. "I think I'm gonna sleep... How 'bout you?"

* * *

"I am content. Furthermore, _someone_ needs to ensure nothing else with tentacles wishes to have you."

* * *

"Tch, whatever." Inuyasha drawled sleepily as he nuzzled against his bundled clothing to get comfortable. Perhaps had he been less tired, he would've made a remark about everything wanting his body because he was just so delectable—but exhaustion was a snare he couldn't escape. So the hanyou closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Sleeping with his brother so close was something he never thought possible, but it was something which had become so common, so everyday, that Inuyasha was actually.. Comfortable with the idea of the youkai keeping watch.

Not long after Inuyasha's breathing had slowed and evened, he was opening his eyes once again. This time, it was crimson rather than gold that reflected the firelight. As the hanyou pushed himself up and caught sight of his mate's naked form, he made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat. The low growl resonated in his chest as he crawled to the youkai's side and immediately made contact, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against his mate's shoulder while he inhaled deeply.

* * *

Sesshomaru exhaled amusedly, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he glanced down at the fire-lit, amethyst-striped face rubbing into his shoulder. Sesshomaru still had trouble believing that this being composed of such raw power could spare room in his mind to be this affectionate. Inuyasha's youkai had a power to match Sesshomaru's. He even had the ability, as Sesshomaru had experience quite a few times now, to overpower the lord when fueled by enough rage. And yet, he chose, as happily as he could possibly be, to win Sesshomaru over with affection. And Kami, Sesshomaru would be lying to himself if he claimed Inuyasha's behavior to be completely ineffective. "Are you in need of something?"

* * *

Ears perked, the hanyou moved so that, rather than be positioned behind his mate, he was at the youkai's side. Looking at the lord, Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

With a tilt of his head, Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What is it?"

* * *

Inuyasha's face scrunched up some as he thought back to the conversation his other half and Sesshomaru had about the bond and himself. It had confused him, but he wasn't sure how to ask the youkai to help him understand. There was one word though that sparked his interest—since his mate had claimed he lacked such a.. Was it a feeling? The hanyou didn't know, but he wanted to. "What.. What's live?" Frowning, his ears flattened and he shook his head roughly. It didn't sound the same as it had when his other half and Sesshomaru had said it. Licking his lips, Inuyasha's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried again. "Llllllove," He said, drawing out the sounds to get them all correct. "Love." Grinning and positive he got it right, the hanyou dropped his head to one side and questioned his mate, "Love?"

* * *

Frowning, the youkai looked at Inuyasha curiously. "What has made you ask such a thing?"

* * *

"Be—fore," Inuyasha started, his head still cocked to the side. "You, him.. Said love." Still, he wondered if he had it and why his mate thought he didn't. "What's it?"

* * *

Suppressing his resentment of the question, Sesshomaru rubbed his temple shortly before resting his chin in his hand and returning his gaze to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, never discussed things such the meaning of _love_. It was ridiculous. No one in their right mind would ever ask this of Sesshomaru. He could always refuse to discuss it, he supposed. But really, what was the point? Inuyasha only wanted to know because he had been foolish enough to bring it up in the first place. This was going to be quite the conversation. "Love...is an intense feeling of deep affection." His brow twitched. How rich, coming from he who had never actually experienced the feeling.

* * *

The hanyou gave a slow nod. So it was a feeling. But how would he know for sure if love was something he felt? He didn't even know what it was supposed to feel like... That seemed like a good place to start. "It good—or bad? Hurt?"

* * *

A look of amusement crossed the youkai's face. The innocence of Inuyasha's youkai was something else. "The concept of love is discussed within many poems and scrolls." That is indeed where he had received all of his own knowledge on the subject. "And no one seems able to agree upon it. Some describe it as the most wonderful feeling in existence. Others describe it as the most excruciating. Complicated, hm?"

* * *

Inuyasha nodded again, this time with a frown. "Why.. Not I have it?" The youkai had said he didn't feel love and perhaps, if it was painful, the hanyou did not want it. But if it felt good—he did.

* * *

"You do." Sesshomaru extended his hand and poked two fingers into the hanyou's chest. "For the human side of yourself."

* * *

Huffing in confusion, Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he pursed his lips. Why was it so hard to understand? He knew it had something to do with how he felt about his human half.. But he remembered Sesshomaru claiming he didn't love the lord. The hanyou felt quite similarly about his human half and the youkai though. He wanted to protect both of them. He needed both of them. And he enjoyed having them both around—not that he could leave his human half, but that didn't matter. If what he felt meant he loved his other half—then it must be the same for his mate.. It seemed much clearer now. Smiling some, Inuyasha gave one resolute nod of his head. "You too then. Love you too."

* * *

"No." Drawing his hand back, Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are mistaken. You are infatuated with me."

* * *

The hanyou raised a skeptical brow. The way he figured it out, he very clearly loved his mate. But, Sesshomaru knew more about love than he did.. Perhaps he was wrong. "...Why not love?"

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his contemplative gaze back towards the dancing flames, doubtful that Inuyasha's youkai would be able to understand his reasoning. "You do not know me, Inuyasha. You knew me even less on the night you infiltrated my palace and marked me as your own. You know my power, my stature, and my ability to protect what is mine. You intentionally robbed me of the ability to mate with another because you believe I am good for your human side. You might even believe I am good for you. But what you have is an urgent, reckless desire. You know better than anyone else that you are a hanyou. Your options for a suitable mate are scarce. Most humans despise you and are incapable of sufficient protection of your human side, not to mention themselves. Most youkai despise you as well. Nearly every creature capable of mating with you would rather see you gutted. What you have done in mating with your daiyoukai half-brother—is taken a gamble. You forewent my previous hatred of you in and attempt to win me over. _Me_, a youkai lord who despised you because you are a hanyou, because you were unworthy. That is not love, that is desperation. In your infatuation, you delude yourself into anticipating a pleasant outcome. Once you realize the twisted insanity of our mating, you will withdraw and view me as your enemy once more. You will then resume your search for the one who will be able to protect and cherish your life." Sesshomaru tilted his head up towards the stars. "You long for me because you believe your other side will benefit from it. And I protect you because...your death is not in my best interest," said the youkai with an undetectable amount of hesitation. "You are a beast, enslaved to the body that draws out your power when necessary. You are incapable of such a complex emotion." A look of surprise crossed the youkai's face. He had no idea he possessed such a fixed view of what love is. Love was not something those with his status were concerned about! He could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And he wanted no one. Sesshomaru had always been better off alone.

* * *

The hanyou's mouth opened, but he said nothing. He couldn't. Eyes closing, Inuyasha lowered his head with a light shake. The youkai was wrong. He knew they would not stay mated—not with his other half and Sesshomaru Hell-bent on breaking the bond—there would be no pleasant outcome. Inuyasha chose to accepted that, rather than fight it. Why did he continue on this way then? Why, night after night, would he seek Sesshomaru's body out—even if only to lay alongside the lord? The throb—the poisonous sting that had constricted his chest the night he had made the choice to allow their bond to break and to withdraw into his other half until he was free of his human side's thoughts, until all that remained was silence and darkness—it was back. He must've had a penchant for pain, the way he returned to the lord over and over—even after Sesshomaru's words seemed to pierce his chest. Was it so wrong of him to want to enjoy the little time he had left with the youkai—as mates? He could not even be granted that...

Not when his mate believed him to be a desperate beast. Had he not proven himself as more than that though? Kami, he tried. He _tried_ to make the best out of their rough, too-quick mating. The hanyou wanted Sesshomaru after all... He was not wanted in return though. Inuyasha swallowed and started to turn away. "I... Sorry," He said quietly, ears going limp against his head as he gave the youkai his back, putting more distance between them than even his other half had, and laid down.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned, staring at the gap created between them as though he could not possibly conceive of how it had gotten there. He had hurt Inuyasha with his opinion, that much was apparent. But the words had just kept flowing. He hadn't realized he'd had so much to say on the subject—or that the subject and Inuyasha's lack of sufficient involvement in it was a matter of his consideration and possibly even his concern.

Eyes studying the hanyou's retreated, dejected form, Sesshomaru's notice was captured chiefly by the wilted ears and the way Inuyasha had curled in on himself. He seemed to be...giving up. He'd uttered nothing besides a hopeless apology.

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. What if Inuyasha's youkai did in fact give up? It was odd, but...Sesshomaru did not know if he would be content with that. He, himself, had yet to give up on reaching some sort of firm ground with Inuyasha. It would not do to create more broken, tumultuous ground between them. Sesshomaru was trying his best, as he'd explained to Inuyasha. Though, somehow, he was having difficulty taming his own words. He'd realized, as of late, that he tended to unintentionally scathe Inuyasha with his words. It was just such a habit to give Inuyasha, his hanyou brother, his unrelenting thoughts without any consideration as to how his thoughts might affect the hanyou. Before, such a thing never mattered to him. This was yet another thing he would have to pay particular attention to... Right now, the ground between them was still relatively smooth. He would not make the mistake of ignoring the issue at hand. His newfound awareness and perception of Inuyasha would not allow him to.

Sesshomaru stood from where he had been sitting and moved to kneel closely behind Inuyasha. What he'd just explained to the hanyou was akin to the hanyou's claim of Sesshomaru's continued lack of care for his brother, he supposed. Now considering what he'd meant when he'd explained the lack of love to Inuyasha's youkai, he was unsure of what he had been trying to do. At the time, he'd been experiencing some sort of emotion that had escaped him when he saw Inuyasha's reaction. It had been unpleasant. Now, Sesshomaru could see the problem here. He and Inuyasha's youkai were both attempting to accomplish the same thing—in different ways. But the means of doing so were emerging far too slowly for their liking.

"You are trying," said Sesshomaru slowly and without question. "For now, that is enough."

* * *

The hanyou didn't bother opening his eyes when Sesshomaru moved behind him, he only lay still and quiet. He didn't know what the youkai wanted. What could it possibly be? Obviously, it was not him... His ears twitched weakly when Sesshomaru spoke, but he didn't turn his head. Was there even a point? It was clear he was an undesirable mate. Inuyasha expelled a heavy breath, the sigh ending in a low whine as he finally looked over his shoulder. The hanyou didn't understand what Sesshomaru meant and he hoped his gaze conveyed that—he couldn't find the words to ask for his confusion to be cleared.

* * *

Realizing Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about, Sesshomaru expelled a breath. Did he, himself, even know what he wished to convey? Sesshomaru held the underside of the hanyou's chin with two fingers and leaned forward, searching Inuyasha's face. "My words were not a finality, Inuyasha. They were merely my current standing. I have not instructed you to cease your efforts. If I cannot yet see your ability to love, then convince me," challenged the lord in his sultry baritone with a newfound intensity to his gaze. But what exactly did he want from this? This would only further kindle the feelings within him that had already overstepped their bounds. And yet, that knowledge seemed a paper-thin wall enclosing a sea of his desire to explore what Inuyasha had to offer.

* * *

Gaze falling away from the youkai's, Inuyasha pulled his head free and laid it back down. How could he be expected to convince an unwilling mate of something he did not have? He didn't even understand why Sesshomaru would _want_ him to try. The youkai had never wanted him... Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed and threaded a hand into his hair, fisting the thick ashen locks in a tight grip. He drew his knees closer to his chest as he felt pin pricks of pain tingle over his scalp. Another quiet whine. But the pain throbbing and radiating through his chest failed to lessen.

* * *

"You are going to hide from me?" Disbelief was clear in the lord's voice. "This is not how youkai behave. You are not this...this submissive mongrel. Do you honestly believe a true daiyoukai would accept a male mate who is unwilling to rise to the chance to prove himself? I _said_," Sesshomaru dipped forward, swiped Inuyasha's hair out of the way, and ran his tongue up the back of Inuyasha's neck, "convince me."

* * *

Given a momentary pause because of his mate's tongue, the hanyou shivered before lurching upright, a look of pained longing and brash anger across his face. He felt like he was being toyed with—the way Sesshomaru kept wanting to engage him physically, sexually, but would push him away nearly each time they spoke. And when neither of those things were occurring, the lord would allow him to sleep at his side, a peaceful reprieve. It was too much for Inuyasha—he couldn't understand the erratic behavior and it was made all the more confusing because of his own confounding feelings. Growling, he swatted at the youkai's hand. "Why?" He snapped, brows furrowed as he tried to understand. "You don't—don't want _this,_" The hanyou extended his hand, roughly pressing his fingers into the mark he'd left on his mate's chest. _Don't want me._

* * *

Sesshomaru could not help but lean closer to the hanyou, drawn by the touch of the one that set his mark alight. "I cannot truly want _anything_, Inuyasha—until the haze of lust for your body and scent, which comes from being mated, is quelled," the lord exclaimed with a hint of frustration. "It is growing more difficult when I do not receive your touch. It has been too long since I have been satisfied—I do not even know if I have quite yet been satisfied. Why do you think I lost my composure and took you when you were human? I was deluded into believing the act would stop what has been welling inside of me." Sesshomaru leaned closer, close enough that his hair pooled in Inuyasha's lap.

He recalled his parents now, strangely. They despised each other—but Kami, did they fuck. It was always very rough, resulting in a constant need for new sheets to replace the old, bloodied ones, but they committed the act while they were mated; often enough to stave off their sexual tension so they could properly continue with their duties as lord and lady. That was not quite how Sesshomaru's relationship with Inuyasha was going but he would prefer to consider it with a clear head. The need for sex was a drastic change for one who was never previously a sexual being. And it seemed to be growing. "When you are near, I am unable to act appropriately. I do things I would never do. My mind is in shambles. Act as my mate. As long as your other half knows nothing of it," said the youkai sternly. "I wish to test the possibilities." _I wish to see what is mine and what is of the bond_. Sesshomaru had already claimed to Inuyasha that the bond was responsible for his desire to be closer to Inuyasha. It had been a lie. Sesshomaru had been so sure that some supernatural bond could never have such an effect on _him_. But now... A web of reason and confusion was weaving itself into his mind. How could it not be the work of the accursed bond? Never before had Sesshomaru felt anything comparable to...to...whatever this was! And it was only getting worse! It was terrible. A simple look, a touch, a smile from Inuyasha—left him to crave more. The lord was either plagued with illness or affected by the bond. Either way, his composure, sanity, and previous ability to withdraw from what had the tendency to cause him constant trouble, had all gone to Hell.

Inuyasha swallowed, ears flicking as he processed what his mate wanted. The youkai only wanted him for sexual gratification. They were mates... But there was no love—Sesshomaru would not even allow kissing. The hanyou's ears fell. Their connection, their bond... It seemed so hollow. Painfully so. But, Inuyasha realized, the youkai had made it seem that there was a chance something like.. Love could evolve between them. Could it? He had to wonder. But what would that mean for his human half? Sesshomaru nearly demanded that his human half be kept in the dark.. If that was what it took for this concept of love to have a chance, then he couldn't help but be tempted. Maybe.. If he did what Sesshomaru wanted, he could convince the youkai that he was capable of love—for more than just his human side. It was a small flicker of hope that the idea fostered—could they stay mated if he proved he could love Sesshomaru? Even if all of the hanyou's hopes were going to be proven dead-ends... He _had_ to act as the youkai's mate. He had to protect his human half from another traumatizing night. Sating Sesshomaru would be the easiest way to ensure his other side was protected. How he had even thought of himself before his human half... Inuyasha shook his head. The bond was likely messing with his mind too.

Ears perking, the hanyou's gaze rose to met his brother's. He gave a slight nod and closed the little distance which existed between he and his mate. His lips, tongue, and teeth met the youkai's neck as he distributed light kisses and nips.

* * *

As Inuyasha's mouth made contact with his neck, Sesshomaru allowed his shoulders to lower, to release the tension he had not known had been concentrated there. Heat began to rise in his groin, enticed by the hanyou's mouth attending to his wanting body. Shifting, Sesshomaru spread his legs on either side of Inuyasha and tugged the hanyou closer. The youkai tipped his head back to allow Inuyasha to do what he would and splayed his hand across Inuyasha's chest, sliding his palm over firm abdominal muscles, feeling the warmth of skin and the texture of faint scars and protruding nipples. It was now quite apparent to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha's male form was indeed a pleasing factor contributing to his unlikely attraction to the hanyou. Come to think of it, he'd never witnessed or felt Inuyasha's naked form before the night he was marked. So the allure of Inuyasha's body told him nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes, moving his mouth down along the youkai's throat and across his collarbone until moist lips covered the mark there, a tongue darting out to lave the scar as he felt his mate's hand wandering over his skin. Skin that inevitably grew heated beneath the caresses as he eased Sesshomaru onto his back. With his hands braced on either side of the youkai's head, the hanyou sucked at the mark, his body naturally reacting to this closeness with his mate and the heady scent of the lord's arousal. This had to have been the first time the hanyou was not looking forward to their coupling though. His cock had only begun to grow stiff as he ground his hips down, hoping to please his mate with the friction his body provided.

* * *

Sesshomaru pressed his hips up against Inuyasha's, arching his back into the sand as he sought more friction for his erect length. His mark was being lavished with suction, Sesshomaru then realized with a pause in his roving hand. It was strange—Inuyasha's mouth was eliciting a tingle, but that was it. There was not enough sensation. Were the effects of his mark expiring? He would not have guessed such a thing would occur. The grinding of Inuyasha's hips was also proving inadequate. His breath picking up along with the motions of his own hips, Sesshomaru slid his fingers into Inuyasha's hair. "Touch me."

* * *

His ears flattened, but the hanyou obeyed. Dropping onto his elbows, he used one hand to skim over the youkai's chest and abdomen, stilling his hips when he took hold of Sesshomaru's length. As he pumped and squeezed his mate's cock, Inuyasha removed his mouth from the body beneath him and rested his chest against the youkai's, maneuvering his fingers into his mouth. His tongue curled and moistened the digits and he glanced toward Sesshomaru's face, trying to gauge the youkai's enjoyment. But this wasn't what he wanted... There was no other option though. This had to be done to protect his other half. Still, the hanyou had to stifle a whine before it managed to escape. Even when he had wanted sex, he believed it would bring he and his mate closer. He hadn't simply desired the physical release... He had not tried to use his mate as Sesshomaru was doing now.

* * *

Sesshomaru made a light sound of approval, the firm attention to his cock beginning to properly stimulate his engorged flesh. His hand glided through Inuyasha's hair and across his scalp as he watched Inuyasha with intense golden eyes, displeased by what he saw. The hanyou's hand attended to his length without relent as Sesshomaru thrust slightly upward. But again, the rise of pleasure had simply stopped where it was. He tried shifting his hips, to no avail. Staring into passionless, crimson eyes that did not stare back, the youkai furrowed his brows and slid the palm of his hand down to the hanyou's jaw. "You need not prepare me thoroughly. You must ache for your pleasure." Penetration must be what he needed. Sesshomaru had been the last to penetrate and he had hurt Inuyasha. Perhaps this was that thing called Karma. It was now nature's turn to force him to compensate.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and removed his fingers from his mouth, shifting them down as he repositioned himself. Moving lower on his mate's body, he distributed light nips and long licks to pale skin, nearly able to taste Sesshomaru's desire. While it kindled a small fire in the pit of his stomach, it was nothing like burning passion he felt the times that he had craved sex. Once his face was nearly level with the youkai's length, the hanyou's gaze darted up and he gave the stiff rod a tentative lick as he slipped one finger into the youkai, closely followed by a second. Unsure of exactly what his mate craved, Inuyasha quickly began to spread and stretch the muscles that would soon engulf his dick. He just wanted to finish their activities as soon as possible.

* * *

Every touch felt so sluggish, as though this were a dream where everything he wanted was within his reach but he would never actually be able to take it—it all continued to evade him. Sesshomaru suppressed a groan of displeasure when the fingers inside him, though soothing at first along with the wet licks to his cock, began to feel mild and wriggling as though they were merely touching his arm rather than engulfed by a sensitive orifice. "Alright, enough," said the youkai with an air of irritation. His hand moved to Inuyasha's shoulder in hopes that he would eventually feel the need to brace himself. "You may enter."

* * *

The worry that flared momentarily at the youkai's tone had the hanyou quickly straightening up, removing his fingers, and grasping his dick as he gave the organ a few rough strokes to ensure he would be hard enough to penetrate and pleasure the lord. Inuyasha pulled one of his mate's legs onto his shoulder and braced his hand by the lord's head as he positioned himself. He looked down at Sesshomaru's face before pressing his hips forward and easing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles, wanting to cause less pain than pleasure.

* * *

Legs now spread wide, Sesshomaru held fast to Inuyasha's shoulder as he waited for the hanyou to fully sheath himself. Sesshomaru immediately nodded for the hanyou to continue as the leg thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder flexed in preparation to meet Inuyasha's hips with each thrust, not caring that Inuyasha's cock was still a rather tight fit.

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated briefly after receiving a nod from his mate before he drew his hips back and thrust forward. He never thought his relationship with Sesshomaru would've become... This. Before, the hanyou had jumped at the chance to have sex. Now, when he was content with simple touches and light affection, the youkai demanded they be intimate. Inuyasha had no choice in the matter either.. The lord was manipulating him with his other half, knowingly or not.

Breath increasing, the hanyou maintained a steady, if not somewhat slow pace as he plunged his manhood repeatedly into his mate. His mind was far from the physical pleasure his body was subjected to what with the youkai's tight, heated hold on his cock. Inuyasha's main focus was his mate's pleasure as he sought out that something that always made Sesshomaru's breath hitch or grip tighten. Crimson gaze roving over pale skin, he wondered if he should touch the youkai further—if it would bring about more pleasure. His free hand grasped Sesshomaru's thigh, the one not resting on his shoulder, and he kneaded the muscle, claws scraping over the soft flesh with each powerful lurch his body made forward.

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath grew uneven, his body rocking somewhat with Inuyasha's moderately-paced thrusts. Finally, after a few well-aimed thrusts, his body began to heat up. With the warm hand pressing into his thigh, Sesshomaru automatically spread his legs farther, angling his hips in a way that would allow Inuyasha's cock to penetrate deeper. He hooked his arm under Inuyasha's, his hand moving to the middle of the hanyou's back to pull him in closer. Inuyasha's thrusts then grew more forceful while, slowly, the heat in Sesshomaru's groin began to build. Taking advantage of the increase in sexual pleasure, Sesshomaru dug his claws into the hanyou's back and ran his tongue up the center of Inuyasha's throat.

* * *

Inuyasha took all the small cues that were given to him; leaning forward when claws dug into his back, slamming his hips forward when Sesshomaru moved his own body, and generally trying to accommodate the youkai's every desire. He bared his throat completely as his mate's tongue claimed the skin there and he couldn't help but let out a low groan. As apprehensive as he was, Inuyasha couldn't deny the arousal that burned through his veins and settled in the pit of his stomach, attempting to pull him further and further from his worries. The hanyou remained as attentive as he could though, moving his hand from Sesshomaru's thigh to his hip and then to his chest. After a moment of rubbing the mark, Inuyasha scraped his claws down the youkai's chest. Engrossed in the movement of his body and how it affected his mate, the hanyou barely noticed the sense of deja vu that was beginning to cloud his mind.

* * *

With a renewed vigor, Sesshomaru thoroughly tasted Inuyasha's salty, exposed, bobbing throat, their bodies beginning to synchronize once more. The feeling of wrongness that had been welling within his body began to disperse as Inuyasha's grunts of exertion became growl-like moans. Sesshomaru's mark regained some of its fire and the hanyou's exploration of his body grew ever more enticing. "Ah..." Sesshomaru licked his lips and tipped his head back. "Faster." His muscles began to tighten around the length inside him.

* * *

The hanyou willingly obliged and his hips pistoned forward with a greater speed than before as he leaned over his mate, bending the youkai's body as Sesshomaru's leg came with him. Hand finding the lord's swollen cock, Inuyasha stroked the rigid flesh in time with his increasingly sporadic thrusting. The sensational pleasure, driven by the clenching muscles around him, was quickening his breath until he was panting raggedly, growling and moaning. Now—it was much more like their other couplings; the heat of their bodies and the tightly coiling passion which caused his movements to become more jerky. It was only moments later that Inuyasha felt his own muscles clench as he slammed his hips forward with a reverberating growl, his semen coating his mate's inner walls as it shot from his throbbing cock—it had been too long since their last coupling and it was nearly embarrassing that he'd released so soon. At least, it would have been if, as he slumped against the youkai's body, he'd not experienced the cold wash of realization that swept up his spine. What he'd just done.. Was no different than what his other half had done before him—all those years ago, offering his body for another's pleasure, desperate for acceptance and bitterly craving something more. Even if he stemmed from pure youkai blood.. He was still hanyou. Yearning for something continuously denied.

* * *

Sesshomaru could nearly taste his own orgasm as he was hit by the warm, uniquely erotic sensation of Inuyasha's release. But everything fell short. It was as if someone had tied a noose around the base of his length, completely blocking his point of ecstasy. He lied there, panting, with Inuyasha's spent body atop his own. The enjoyment he'd managed to find during times of intimacy with Inuyasha had filled his consciousness only moments ago. Why, then, did he feel so terrible? Inuyasha's scent was off, too—it was not that of a lover. It seemed dark. Or was it just him and his body's strange reactions and mucked-up senses? "Again."

* * *

With a confused frown, Inuyasha pushed himself up on pleasure-weakened arms so he could look down at his mate. They had never gone more than once in a single night—it was always enough to sate him and Sesshomaru never pushed for more... Then again, the youkai had never failed to orgasm either. Inuyasha noticed the lord's stiff length and eyed it momentarily, almost nervously. Had he not been capable of pleasing Sesshomaru? "Ah.. Gain?" He questioned between still heavy breaths, wondering if he could even work up another erection. After realizing how used and manipulated he was... The hanyou saw no appeal in joining with his mate again. Not like this. But he knew he would have to; with a youkai's stamina, Sesshomaru could likely go as long as he wanted... Inuyasha had only to keep up in order to protect his human half.

* * *

"Yes." Sesshomaru shifted beneath the hanyou. "Something is..." _Something is wrong_. Sesshomaru's fingers curled around Inuyasha's bicep. "I wish to try it again." Why was Inuyasha's youkai questioning him? Normally, it would have been overjoyed. It could not possibly be tired.

* * *

The hanyou hesitated, lips parting as though he was going to say something, but then his gaze slid to the side and he gave a silent nod. He drew back, letting the youkai's leg rest back against the ground at his side as his limp cock slipped from his mate's passage. "Okay." Inuyasha grasped his sticky, semen-covered length and began to stimulate the organ, stroking and squeezing—urgently trying to work his body into an aroused state. Even the tantalizing concept of being able to take his mate more than once could not stiffen the flesh in his hand, he could only depend upon physical reactions now.

* * *

With a growing impatience and a lessening arousal, Sesshomaru sat up and removed the hanyou's stroking hand, replacing it with his own. The lord's hand moved swiftly in pursuit of re-hardening Inuyasha's length, his thumb rubbing the moistened head.

* * *

Inuyasha's breathing hitched and his ears laid back when his mate suddenly took control. Nearly flinching, he allowed it and even tried to embrace it, lightly thrusting into the youkai's hand. With the relentless stimulation, his cock hardened, but the hanyou could find no pleasure deeper than the physical sensations. There was no desire fueling his actions—he only wanted to sleep, maybe even leave... With a soft moan disguising a whine, he grasped the youkai's wrist and stilled Sesshomaru's hand. "..Now?" Questioned the hanyou as he looked between the lord's face and lower regions.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and released the hanyou's erection. Laying back once more, Sesshomaru took the liberty of draping both legs over Inuyasha's shoulders. Perhaps this time would be different.

* * *

The hanyou cast his gaze down and scooted closer, his knees spreading apart and positioned on either side of his mate's hips. He wasted no time plunging his length into the youkai, the lord's entrance still stretched and moistened enough that he easily slid back in. The same as every other time he entered Sesshomaru, he paused, fully hilted, eyes flitting up for approval.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru consented, Inuyasha began again, each thrust plunging deeply inside. Heat rose to Sesshomaru's skin once more—but it was not pleasant. It was an uncomfortable heat that churned his stomach and dulled the sensation of the abuse to his inner walls. He shifted his hips every-which-way, to no avail. Eventually, Inuyasha released a second time while Sesshomaru remained in his hardened state, his balls drawn tightly together. Panting, Sesshomaru scraped his claws through his hair. "Once more."

* * *

Chest heaving, Inuyasha drew away again, leaning back so his weight was not solely on was arms and looked at the youkai hesitantly. "Mate.." In his first release, there had been pleasure. The second had left less of a fire in veins and was uncomfortable. He wondered how many times Sesshomaru would demand they fuck... The youkai hadn't even released yet and that, more than anything, worried the hanyou. If he was not providing adequate pleasure.. Would the lord attempt to take his other half again? Inuyasha knew that the next moonless night was still a while off, but that didn't quell his rising anxiety over the matter.

* * *

_Again_, Sesshomaru was taken by Inuyasha. And the motions were all distastefully unchanging. With each sensation turned sour, Sesshomaru's attention was turned to his back where the sand was beginning to chafe at his skin. Not once did Inuyasha look at him. Nor was there a hint of enjoyment in the hanyou's eyes. Why was Inuyasha so unhappy—he was imbedded in the rear of a daiyoukai for Kami's sake! Every time Sesshomaru grew close to an inkling of sexual pleasure, the look on Inuyasha's face and the lifelessness of his ears distracted the youkai lord completely. His rear and cock now felt wrong and overused as Inuyasha's hips continued to uniformly plow into him. There would be no release, Sesshomaru realized as he stilled Inuyasha's hips completely in one sure motion. "That is enough."

* * *

The hanyou's ears twitched in possible relief as his gaze finally found Sesshomaru's face. Body still taut, he hovered over his mate, hips paused mid-thrust, and looked rather unsurely at the youkai. Considering the way the night had gone... Perhaps Sesshomaru truly wanted him to stop. Kami knew Inuyasha wanted exactly that. The multiple rounds should not have been so tiring, but he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Still, he hesitated, cock still engulfed in his mate's body, needing to be sure of the youkai's desires.

* * *

Since the hanyou had chosen to stare numbly at him, despite what he'd just said, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to prop himself up and move backwards, resulting in Inuyasha's cock slipping evenly out of him. Still partially erect, Sesshomaru stood and brushed sand off himself, glancing back at Inuyasha briefly before sitting back down in front of the dwindling fire. Though he could hardly enjoy the dancing flames now.

* * *

Inuyasha waited only a moment before moving toward the youkai, though he did not reach out for him. The entire night had thrown him off—the hanyou had believed sex would be prohibited, yet he had just finished taking the lord. More than once even. Though, with his cock nearly completely softened.. It would've been hard to tell that only moments ago he'd been in what was supposed to be the throes of passion. The hanyou opened his mouth to question his mate, but he didn't know what to say. He knelt, staring, with limp ears as he struggled to grasp at anything to help him understand.

* * *

Very aware of the hanyou and the eyes trained upon him, Sesshomaru stared into the fire. Inuyasha might as well have taken him as mercilessly as he had in the field—Sesshomaru felt dreadful. It was quite something that Sesshomaru now expected the submissive position to be good. This evening had obviously returned to the lord a sense of reality. The pleasure of a coupling was quite dependent upon passion and willingness. But where, then, had the passion gone if they'd already had it? Sesshomaru must have done something very wrong for Inuyasha's youkai to dislike the idea of bedding him as it appeared to now. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. When he'd taken Inuyasha—

The lord narrowed his eyes. Not long had passed since Sesshomaru had taken advantage of Inuyasha on the night the hanyou's youki left his veins and rendered him powerless. It had been very evident in Inuyasha's crimson eyes the next morning—Sesshomaru had scathed him deeply and emotionally. Not just Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's youkai. The way it was behaving now... The lord must have hurt him more than he'd realized. And yet he'd expected the hanyou to engage in sexual activity accommodatingly and without question—which Inuyasha had done, of course. Inuyasha's youkai refused Sesshomaru little. Was it...? It must have been Inuyasha's misery preventing his release.

The youkai looked at Inuyasha then, the firelight reflecting in troubled golden eyes. The hanyou had complied as expected. After the lord had requested his body. How blind he was. And foolish. Inuyasha was undeserving of Sesshomaru's conflict-induced behavior. And even afterwards, Sesshomaru still knew not what to make of his own strange reactions. He still could not discern the power of their mating bond and its effect on him. But right now, Sesshomaru could care less.

Swallowing, Sesshomaru held his hand out to the kneeling hanyou, sincerity plain on his face.

* * *

The hanyou looked at the extended hand and couldn't help but wonder what might be requested next. With a soft sigh and slight frown, Inuyasha moved closer and took his mate's hand with hardly the same amount of enthusiasm he'd had before. He was nearly positive that, even with Sesshomaru's help, his body would not become aroused again this night. "...Mate?" He asked quietly, gaze darting to and from the lord's face and body.

* * *

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's hand lightly, shifting to sit directly in front of Inuyasha. His returned gaze was unrelenting. "You did not want it—did you."

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed, gaze sliding to the side as his ears flattened. He didn't open his mouth to respond—he didn't even move. He'd hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't have noticed his lack of drive—his only intention had been to please the youkai, after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, the look on Inuyasha's face confirming his suspicions. Stomach tight, he drew Inuyasha closer by the hand until their faces were barely a finger's width apart. The lord hesitated shortly before closing his eyes and capturing Inuyasha's lips in a slow kiss he hoped would be able to convey his degree of regret. But he broke the kiss shortly, not wanting to force the traumatized hanyou into anything else. "Forgive me..." He breathed. "For forcing you."

* * *

Somewhat alarmed, Inuyasha leaned back, though his grip on the hand in his tightened reflexively. Between the kiss—which Sesshomaru had made quite clear was not allowed—and the apology, the hanyou had to wonder if his mate was somehow testing him—to see if he would turn into some doting pup just because he got affection. The thought was tempting.. To bury his face against Sesshomaru's neck and fall asleep to the steady rhythm of the youkai's heart and the warm scent he exuded. Inuyasha exhaled his confusion in a slight whine as he looked between the lips that had just been on his and his mate's eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to their joined hands before he reluctantly let go and returned his hand to his lap. "You do not have to forgive me immediately. I realize you can only forgive someone a number of times before it is no longer possible." He had to admit... Never once had he wanted forgiveness from anyone. Such things were pointless and a waste of time. That is, until he found himself in pursuit of it from Inuyasha—more than once.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he watched the youkai's hand withdraw, but made no move to regain the contact. Instead, an enlarged fang dented his bottom lip as he contemplated what he needed to say. "Why..." Inuyasha shook his head with a light huff. He didn't know what to say... He knew why the youkai had wanted sex and he knew why he hadn't enjoyed it. And perhaps, in a way, he could understand why his mate had demanded intercourse. That didn't change the way he had felt though. "..It okay." The hanyou gave a slow nod. Accepting the lord's apology seemed as good a place to start as any. Now, he needed to sort through Sesshomaru's other actions and try to garner some understanding. "Confused—kiss?"

* * *

Sesshomaru made a thoughtful sound. He'd thought the kiss would please Inuyasha. But also...if he was being completely honest with himself...he'd wanted to give it. "I did tell you I wanted to act as mates, did I not? By that request, I accept the behavior of being mated. Sex is a part of it, yes. But so is any other form of intimate contact. Before you, I'd never allowed anyone to share my bed after engaging in coitus. Before you...I'd never kissed." As Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou, his eyes inevitably fell to the lips he'd just taken the liberty of tasting. "It is now something I look forward to—something I do not mind, rather. The sensation is new to me and worthy of exploration," said the youkai quickly as he turned his focus back to the fire, his hand twitching beyond his notice.

* * *

Ears twitching, the hanyou scooted closer to his mate, intrigued and surprised by the concept of Sesshomaru embracing their bond—acting as mates, as Inuyasha had craved since the night they marked each other. Even after all that had happened between them, he wanted to know what the youkai would do as a willing mate. Perhaps it was because of the empty sensation in their bond that he'd felt the first time he took the youkai—but the hanyou needed some type of assurance their connection was not going to die away. "Ma—... Sessh?"

* * *

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upward briefly before he looked at the hanyou again. "You are still unable to say it?"

* * *

Inuyasha nodded slowly, ears drooping minutely. He hadn't had many chances to attempt to say it and the sounds were too confusing when he only had memories to go off of.

* * *

"Se-ssho-ma-ru," said the youkai slowly. After a moment of continuously staring ahead, Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

* * *

Inuyasha's head tilted in confusion and then further in surprise once he understood the youkai intended to help him. Not one to waste an opportunity, his gaze zeroed in on the lord's lips and his ears perked as he listened. "Sessh—oh.. Mmma—mm, mma..." The hanyou frowned, in his moment of surprise he'd managed to miss some of his mate's pronunciation and wasn't sure what came next.

* * *

"Se-ssho-ma-ru," repeated the youkai patiently.

* * *

Leaning closer to watch the youkai's lips more intently, Inuyasha licked his own before trying again. "Sessho.. Ma.. Ah.." Huffing, he shook his head, ears flopping back in annoyance. "Sessh..Oh.. Ma.. R—rru." Realizing, after a moment, that there was nothing left to say, his hopeful gaze lifted to Sesshomaru's.

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze warmed as he nodded to Inuyasha encouragingly.

* * *

"...Sesshomm—arru." His ears twitched, perking slightly. It sounded right to him. He'd have to try it again though—to make sure. "Sesshomma—ru. Sesshommaru." Smiling some, Inuyasha tilted his head once again. "Sesshommaru?"

* * *

A slight smile played across Sesshomaru's lips as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Well done."

* * *

Inuyasha grinned and leaned in, only to stop abruptly. His expression fell some and his ears flicked. "...Kiss?" It was what he was going to ask about before Sesshomaru helped him, and now, in his excitement, the hanyou barely caught himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head as his gaze returned to Inuyasha's lips. Regaining eye-contact, Sesshomaru cupped the hanyou's jaw, thumb brushing over a smooth chin, and leaned in the rest of the distance to seal their lips in another slow kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to close as he pressed his lips more firmly to his mate's, wanting to thoroughly taste what the youkai had to offer. Just as his tongue prodded at Sesshomaru's lips, the hanyou was pulling back, ears flattening. Sesshomaru had started the kiss slowly and Inuyasha had a sudden burst of worry, his other half's well-being moving to the forefront of his mind.—if the youkai wanted to take it slow then he likely wouldn't be happy the hanyou had tried to change that.

* * *

Sesshomaru broke the kiss suddenly, lingering not an inch away. "You need not be timid. I give you my permission." His hand found its way to Inuyasha's chest and he leaned into an open-mouthed kiss.

* * *

The hanyou's hesitation ebbed slowly until he finally began to reciprocate the kiss. His tongue slid against his mate's and rubbed against fangs which were not his own. This was by far more enjoyable than the sex they'd engaged in earlier and Inuyasha found himself closing his eyes as he leaned into the lord's touch.

* * *

Sesshomaru's arm slid around Inuyasha in a loose embrace as the force of his lips and tongue was matched with a renewed vigor. Now _this_ was the passion he had come to expect from Inuyasha. Now, this business of tangling tongues...it was something Sesshomaru could get used to. And the fact that Inuyasha tasted glorious just added to the incentive.

Eventually, when their thirst for each other's mouths was relatively quenched for the time being, their mouths slowed back into a lazy kiss, allowing Sesshomaru to gently break the contact. "You enjoyed that."

* * *

Blinking lazily, Inuyasha nodded and lifted a hand. His fingers lightly traced over the youkai's chest as he leaned forward—much closer and they would be in each other's laps. But the hanyou welcomed the proximity and the gentle hum of his mark as he touched the one he had left on Sesshomaru's skin. "You?" He asked, gaze rising from his fingers to the lord's face.

* * *

Appreciating the hanyou's touch and the return of sensation to his mark, Sesshomaru mentally shook his head at himself. If he had kept his sanity and started off slowly like this, he could have avoided further marring his connection to the hanyou. At least now, Sesshomaru was beginning to understand how all of this worked. "Yes. Your responsiveness pleased me."

* * *

The hanyou stilled, ears twitching nervously. "...Ah—gain?" Even with the kissing and light touches, Inuyasha was apprehensive about yet another round of sex. He hoped the youkai would just say no and maybe they could lay together.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked and moved his hand to cup the back of Inuyasha's neck. "I gave you my permission, foolish hanyou," said the youkai with some amusement before pulling Inuyasha's face towards his and joining their lips.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly allowed himself to lean into the kiss, his tongue eager for more contact. But his hands found the youkai's shoulders and he pushed their lips apart. Was Sesshomaru intending to lead into intercourse with kisses? "No... Ahgain sex?"

* * *

Surprised by the fact that Inuyasha had separated them, Sesshomaru stared numbly for a split-second before frowning lightly. "No. I believe we have both had enough. You shall be the one to decide when we next engage in sex."

* * *

The hanyou sighed lightly in relief. Though, he wondered how Sesshomaru was to be sated if they didn't have sex frequently. Inuyasha wanted to explore their bond and the concept of being mates now that the youkai seemed to have consented. Perhaps the lord would be okay with that too...

Knowing that there would be no rigorous activities, Inuyasha allowed himself to relax and leaned in. Rather than kiss the youkai though, he nuzzled his nose and cheek against Sesshomaru's with a soft growl.

* * *

Sesshomaru exhaled contentedly and lied back, pleased that the evening had taken a turn for the better. "It is about time we settle down," said the youkai as he wound his fingers into the lock of hair that always hung over Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

Ears flicking lazily, Inuyasha nodded his agreement and followed his mate's example. He lay on his side, facing Sesshomaru which enabled the youkai to keep a grip on his hair as he propped himself up with one arm. "Sesshommaru," he said with a pleased smile on his lips, gaze traveling across his mate's face. The hanyou decided he liked the way the youkai's name sounded.

* * *

Sesshomaru managed a short chuckle and brushed a jagged amethyst stripe on Inuyasha's cheek with his knuckle absently. "Do you require something or are you merely pleased with yourself?"

* * *

Inuyasha only shrugged and rested his chin on the youkai's chest with an easy smile.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed at the hanyou's admittedly fetching expression and turned over on his side to face Inuyasha, putting his back to the dying fire. "You are one of a kind." He slipped his arm underneath Inuyasha so that his forearm rested securely across the hanyou's back and gripped Inuyasha's shoulder, pulling his brother into his chest. With a contented breath, Sesshomaru tucked Inuyasha's head under his chin.

* * *

The hanyou eagerly burrowed his face against the youkai's chest, eyes closing as he inhaled deeply. Once he'd tangled his legs with Sesshomaru's and was sure their bodies couldn't be pressed any closer, Inuyasha realized the lord had spoken. If he wasn't mistaken—which he very well could be considering his lack of social interaction—but the hanyou thought his mate had intended the statement as a compliment. Smiling against warm skin, Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on his mate's mark as one arm slid over the youkai's side to complete their embrace.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow at their degree of closeness but accepted the position without protest. There was something about it that made him want to stay right where he was and yet made him anxious to see what tomorrow would bring—or some foolishness like that. Who knew acting as a mate could make one so...optimistic. Closing his eyes, the youkai relaxed his body against Inuyasha's. And sleep came easily.

* * *

An ear flicked. Several moments later, the motion was repeated, joined by a light sniff. Inuyasha slowly woke to the feeling of immobility. One arm was held tight to his body—his mind was too leaden with sleep to understand that he was laying on it and that was why it was trapped. His legs seemed to be stuck too. The hanyou's breath, along with his pulse, quickened—but there was something that kept his momentary fear at bay. The warmth that beckoned to him had Inuyasha fisting his free hand in something soft as he used whatever was before him to bury his face against. Moments later, once the hanyou had a chance to recognize the prevalent scent that seemed to calm his thundering heart, he froze. The thing that he was latching onto was _Sesshomaru_. The thing that his face was pressed against was _the youkai's chest_.

* * *

Sensing a slight disturbance, though still sound asleep, Sesshomaru gave a soft moan of protest. In an unconscious attempt to correct the disturbance, the youkai pressed his cheek into Inuyasha's hair and shifted, his hand stroking Inuyasha's arm once in a subduing manner.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed completely rigid in the youkai's embrace, unsure of how to react to the oddly calming fingers stroking over his arm. "Please tell me you're asleep..." He muttered quietly, hoping the youkai was no where near consciousness. Kami—Sesshomaru wouldn't do this if he was.

* * *

The sleeping youkai made no reply.

* * *

With a soft sigh, Inuyasha waited another moment to ensure his brother was still slumbering. Judging by the lord's steady breathing and even pulse, he was. With a clenched jaw, the hanyou began the delicate process of trying to disentangle himself from the youkai's hold, slowing trying to pull his arm away and lean back. He didn't even know if Sesshomaru was aware of how they were sleeping. _Of course he knows._ But Inuyasha denied that the astute lord was oblivious to this... This closeness.

* * *

"Mm.." Sesshomaru's arm automatically locked, caging the body within his grasp. "Where are you going..?" The partially awake youkai inquired without opening his eyes.

* * *

Ears flattening in surprise—maybe embarrassment too, he wasn't sure—Inuyasha swallowed and tilted his head up to look at the youkai. "I'm getting up—what'd ya think?" Huffing lightly and shrugging his shoulder, the hanyou ignored the slight warming of his cheeks as he realized _exactly_ how close his body was pressed against Sesshomaru's. "Lemme up already," he demanded gruffly.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened then. And his stiffened limbs went limp. He had been so comfortable... He'd nearly forgotten that the less-keen-on-contact Inuyasha would return. With a swiftness contrasting greatly with his previous relaxed state, Sesshomaru withdrew from Inuyasha and sat up. He took a moment to rub his eyes, not having felt such a strong desire to continue sleeping in quite some time.

* * *

"Jeez... You and my youkai get friendly last night or something?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up. It was rare for the hanyou to be the first one awake and even more so Sesshomaru to... Well, cling as he had. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

* * *

"...If that is what you choose to call it. Regardless, I was not awake just then. So think nothing of it," said Sesshomaru with finality.

* * *

"Wait, we—you had sex?" The hanyou leaned forward to get a look at his brother's face, frowning in slight confusion. "Nothin' happened for awhile.. Why'd it start again?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, deeming the hour too early for this conversation. "Yes... Your youkai longed for intimacy, I suppose. Worry not, I went nowhere near your anus."

* * *

Baulking some, Inuyasha's ears laid back. "Kami—don't say it so.. So casually! Ugh—" Dropping his face into his hands, the hanyou shook his head. While he was quite relieved with the youkai's statement, he still didn't want to talk about his ass being penetrated or not. It was weird enough talking about what his youkai did—though, he supposed he ought to be somewhat grateful Sesshomaru refused to elaborate completely on the nights his youkai 'longed for intimacy.' "Stupid youkai," he muttered with another shake of his head.

* * *

"I will discuss it in any manner I see fit, hanyou," said Sesshomaru with mild amusement before he stood up to stretch in the misty morning air.

* * *

"Tch," Inuyasha's gaze rose and he rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out as he looked toward the lake with another huff. "Whatever."

* * *

"Does it bother you..." Sesshomaru began dressing. "To awaken in the position you were just in?"

* * *

Following suit, Inuyasha paused a moment before answering. "...I've gotten used to it." The simple fact that he'd attempted to draw comfort from the youkai after waking up frightened spoke volumes. He was grateful Sesshomaru had still been asleep and unaware of his own clinging.

* * *

"I see." So Inuyasha had been forced to wake up touching him enough times that he had grown used to it. Though Sesshomaru could not help hoping that Inuyasha found some manner of comfort in it. "Would it please you if I move each time your youkai falls asleep?" He tied his obi in place.

* * *

"Uh...Well, you sleep too.. Ya don't have to stay awake just to move." Inuyasha shrugged as he crossed his haori and secured it. "I said I got used to it—it's fine."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded once and turned towards the direction in which he wanted to set off, smoothing out his pelt. "Then I shall henceforth sleep beside you."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth but paused, saying nothing before he just shook his head with a light sigh. "Whatever.." At least the youkai was warm.

* * *

Wow, finally. It's been a few weeks I guess. I dunno, I lose track. It's not that we haven't been writing, we just haven't had time to go through and edit what we have. AP tests, prom, and senior finals are over! Yay! Conspiring Word Addict did not have to go in for any senior finals this week because all of her classes did projects. Yep, still bitter about that. And now we are graduating this weekend. Exciting. Not really. It will be very hot and stuffy and we have to sing a song as a class about our school...the lyrics are painful.

But you do not want to hear about our lives. You want more of this long thing you guys have been reading. Thanks for that, by the way. It's good to know that at least some of you like this story we didn't even mean to write. The reviews have been good. Thank you so much, those of you who review this. We should be giving you more really soon, the next chapter just needs to be edited. So yeah, if you shower us with reviews, we will be far more motivated to get it out here and thrust it in your faces. Okay, I will stop now.

Let us know what you think. Comment, questions, and suggestions! ^^

Ja ne.


	20. Loose Tongues

By mid-day, their travels lead them up into a tall, vast mountain. Sesshomaru had a strange feeling about the mountain. Everything seemed too quiet and calm. As though most of the life had been sucked dry, even though it was as beautiful and scenic a mountain as any. He also had a newfound energy for reaching the peak and whatever lied beyond it. Sesshomaru could nearly taste an inkling of progress with the direction their travels were taking. They were close to something.

_"That's right. It is not far..."_

Sesshomaru stopped and gripped Tokajin's hilt, his eyes quickly scanning the trees and shrubbery. "What?"

* * *

The hanyou halted beside his brother mid-yawn. This walk was boring too. His ears flicked as he frowned at the youkai and he lifted a hand to scratch at the base of one furry triangle. "Uh.. What?"

* * *

"Did you not hear something?"

* * *

"Mm... Nope." Inuyasha took a step forward and looked around, ears twitching alertly, before turning back to his brother. "You goin' crazy or something?"

* * *

"Not likely." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took one more glance around before removing his hand from his sword and continuing on his way. "Quicken your pace. I wish to find somewhere suitable to rest where the forest's cover is not so sparse." He knew he had heard something.

* * *

"Don't have to be so damn demanding ya know.." The hanyou rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and resumed walking, presumably at a pace more suited to the youkai's liking.

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru sniffed the air lightly, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Something smells appealing. Do you smell it?"

* * *

"I swear—you're goin' crazy," muttered the hanyou as he mimicked his brother and scented the air. "All I smell is... Smoke?" Head tilting, Inuyasha's confusion mounted and his expression mirrored the youkai's. He could think of no good reason for the odor of smoke to be laced in the air.

* * *

Ignoring the hanyou, Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the scent, weaving through various patches of skinny trees before coming to a sudden halt, the toe of his boots stopping just shy of an incredibly steep ledge. He had reached the summit. Clawed fingers curled around the trunk of a leaning tree as the youkai beheld the valley below. Within the valley lied a large, wealthy-looking village.

* * *

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance as he followed after the youkai, not so urgent to find the source of the scent though. It seemed weird—especially once he stood beside his brother, on the opposite side of the tree. "Damn." Of course, they had to find another civilization. And this one just had to be a whole lot bigger. It would probably take a few cautious days to get around it.

* * *

After a moment of silent staring, Sesshomaru moved away from the edge—only to leap down to another nearby ledge that brought him closer to the ground below.

* * *

"Oi!" Inuyasha leaned forward, peering down at the youkai. "What the Hell are you doin'?"

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked, having momentarily disregarded Inuyasha's presence. This valley was where the smell was wafting from. "I am descending into the village."

* * *

"Keh! Who's the 'imbecile' now?" Refusing to move further down, Inuyasha paced the ledge where the youkai had been as he scoped out the decent. "You remember what happened the last time we ran into people from this world, right?" He questioned, as though the reminder would bring some sense back to his brother.

* * *

Furrowing his brows, Sesshomaru glanced down at the village below and back towards Inuyasha. "...That will not happen here."

* * *

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You an all knowing god or somethin' now?"

* * *

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a glare. "It is a feeling."

* * *

"You have any feelings 'bout the other place? 'Cause those sure as Hell woulda been good to know about before—" The hanyou stopped himself and swallowed hard, crossing his arms as he paused at the tree once again. "Before we got there.."

* * *

"We had no choice the last time. And I was in no condition to protect us both from the armed soldiers we faced," Sesshomaru raised his voice almost defensively before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. "I cannot say how long we will remain in this realm. But—" Sesshomaru paused. Why was it exactly he wanted so much to venture into this village? He could think of no rational answer. He just did. But still, his lips formed a suitable answer. "In an establishment such as this one, we can replenish ourselves. The availability of a bed and a hot bath is promising. Likely, there will be food you will find appealing."

* * *

"Tch, who the Hell knows how they'll welcome us," _Me..._ Hanyou were hated even in this world. Going someplace which seemed so.. Organized and lively set Inuyasha on edge. That and the fact that his second nearly constant companion had appeared less and less frequently. The yurei seemed agitated when it appeared now.. The last time he saw it was several days ago. Maybe they were too far from the rebel settlement now and it wanted to go home.. He wasn't sure. But.. "I still don't think we should go down there."

* * *

"It will be fine." Sesshomaru held out his hand out to his brother who was still on the top ledge. But after realizing what he had done, he drew it back with a hidden, slightly incredulous look. That was no way to behave in front of his brother. He knew he could only make such gestures towards Inuyasha's youkai.

* * *

Ears flattening, Inuyasha glared at the youkai for another solid moment before his gaze fell to the valley's heart which was apparently their intended destination. With a soft growl which grew in volume as he leapt down once to be near his brother's level, the hanyou's lip curled some. "I ain't no bitch. I can get down by myself, asshole." He made another jump to prove himself and tried to ignore his apprehension.

* * *

Jaw set, Sesshomaru silently began the descent down the mountainside. Shortly, his brother once again slipped from his immediate awareness, as he was eager to reach the village even though he knew shouldn't be. But what could be the harm? They would stay long enough to replenish themselves. That was all.

* * *

The hanyou huffed to himself as he allowed Sesshomaru to once again take the lead. Like Hell he wanted to be up front if something happened.. And it wasn't like the youkai would be incapable of defending himself. Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with this village though—he would've been perfectly happy to drag Sesshomaru's ass up the mountainside and completely avoid the settlement. What was stopping him? Other than the fact that the lord could probably over-power him... Pace slowing some as they moved closer to the bottom, Inuyasha pondered the only solution he knew to their physical inequality—however slight it was. His youkai. If what Sesshomaru had told him was true.. Then it would probably agree with him and—Kami—want to _protect_ him if he felt ill at ease as he did now.

How does one reach an otherwise unknown entity in their head though? Inuyasha frowned, his ears twitching beyond his notice. It had... Communicated with him before. Maybe he could just talk to it... Worth a try. _...Oi._ Unconsciously, the hanyou stopped moving as he awaited an answer. His ears perked when, several long moments later, a cautious growl rumbled through his mind.

* * *

Close enough for there to be no chance of injury, the youkai lord jumped and glided down to the ground where he landed in a crouching position. He straightened himself, faced immediately by the sight of an extravagant archway and the village that lied beyond it. The atmosphere was rather obliging. There was no gate and there were no walls; there was nothing to keep one from coming and going freely. Sesshomaru took a step forward, taking in the scent that was nearly as inviting as— "Inuyasha." The one who was of greater importance than what lied ahead of him in the village. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Eyes having closed in concentration, the hanyou only growled at his brother. The bastard cut-off whatever his youkai was going to say. Rather—the damn thing shut up at Sesshomaru's voice. And it didn't seem like it was going to make any more noises unless prompted. _Baka. Say somethin', damn it._

His answer was another growl, but that hadn't answered his previous question of what the Hell to do. _Go_. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, his youkai agreed that they should not be entering the village, but it still wanted to oblige it's mate as much as possible. And, it hoped, that if there was a threat, Sesshomaru would protect his human side until he could take control.

* * *

After another moment of staring at his brother impatiently, his aloof look morphed into something peculiar, giving his nose a slight wrinkle. "You appear constipated."

* * *

Jaw clenching at his youkai wanting to follow after Sesshomaru, Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at his brother. As he made his way down to a ledge he could jump from, he picked up a rock and chucked it at the youkai. "You're a dick." With a huff, the hanyou jumped the final distance, still glaring at his brother as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Mildly surprised, Sesshomaru easily side-stepped the rock and tilted his head at the hanyou. He could not recall having done something that would place him on the deserving end of a launched rock. "And you are impossible." The youkai continued on his way, no longer concerned with whether the hanyou would follow him or not.

* * *

"Feh..." Inuyasha frowned at the youkai's back. After a moment though, he followed after the lord, ears perked and alert even if his posture was slouched and seemingly relaxed. There had better be something worth while in this village...

* * *

After passing under the archway, they walked down a short path that led to a wide street full of spirit-worlders. The creatures, though there were many, did not move chaotically as one would expect. They actually moved rather uniformly, seeming to have a set destination. There was no meandering, the lord observed approvingly. Obviously, this was a well-functioning society.

Sesshomaru directed his gaze down to his side, having felt something bump into him. There stood a moderately-sized male creature with striking blue eyes. The creature looked up at Sesshomaru briefly before smiling widely and correcting its path just enough to go around the lord. Then, without losing the smile, it simply kept going . Sesshomaru raised a brow but stepped fully into the street, intending to look around.

* * *

Inuyasha crept closer to Sesshomaru the more they moved past the archway, as though there was the imminent threat of attack. His ears slicked back and he was tempted to growl at all of the creatures to warn them away from him, but he restrained himself, tilting his head in confusion as he watched the thing that had bumped into Sesshomaru amble away. Then his idiot brother just had to decide to walk further into the place. _Kami_.

* * *

The various buildings seemed to go on forever, though none of them differed in height. Amidst the long streets and rows of homes, markets, stores, and teahouses, there appeared no central place of leadership. This was odd. It was exceedingly difficult for a village this sizable to be without government...

Just ahead of them, a woman was standing still, directly in their path with her hands folded and a smile plastered to her face. Large blue eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, inviting his approach. The woman waited for him to come to a complete stop in front of her before she opened her mouth to speak in a calm, professional voice. "Welcome, majestic travelers."

* * *

Eyeing the woman suspiciously, the hanyou stood beside Sesshomaru and snorted at the greeting. He'd love to hear her say that again if she knew he was a hanyou. "Keh." Inuyasha's ears flicked in agitation and his gaze darted around, trying to take in all the movement. He still didn't like it here. Tense and uncomfortable, he waited for the youkai to remark—hopefully something cruel and cold, as he had always been on the receiving end of.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded to the woman who apparently intended to greet them. Her refined posture did not suggest mere friendliness. "We require beds, food, and a hot bath. Do you accept gold as payment?"

The woman smiled, showing perfect teeth. "We are a successful and prosperous community. Though being as hidden in the mountains as we are, we receive few guests—and none of them are as exquisite as you both appear to be," her voice chimed. "It is our policy to give our guests what they desire, free of charge. This way we might be able to preserve the few we receive." Her blue eyes traveled between the both of them unblinkingly.

* * *

Unable to help his surprise at Sesshomaru's utterly _civil_ tone, the hanyou's mouth fell slightly ajar. At least until the woman started speaking again. Everything about her was so.. Inuyasha wasn't sure what, but he didn't like it. He nearly wanted to shrink away from her when that blue-eyed gaze fell upon him. But he hadn't done that since he was a child and he actually had someone to shrink behind.. The hanyou had no intention to do so now either. Setting his jaw, Inuyasha once again resisted the urge to growl and instead settled for glaring at the woman, hand fisting at his side in the sudden, desperate urge to wield Tetsusaiga.

* * *

The woman nodded to the lord. "A massage can be arranged for your tense companion as well."

"No," said the youkai without even looking at the hanyou. "He will not be receiving one."

* * *

While he might not have welcomed one of these creatures touching him, Inuyasha was even less enthused about the youkai making decisions for him. Turning toward said pain in the ass, the hanyou huffed. "What in Kami's name makes ya think you get to pick what I do? What if I want one, bastard?"

* * *

Sesshomaru spared a glance in the hanyou's direction before schooling his features and staring straight ahead. "I was under the impression that you dislike the idea of strangers laying their hands on you, noisy whelp" said the youkai evenly as he began to second-guess his preconceived knowledge of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Tch.." Turning his head away from both Sesshomaru and the woman, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried not to dwell on the fact that he had been around his brother long enough for the youkai to guess—and be right—about things he didn't like. "Ya still shouldn't think you can just tell people what I want or not.."

* * *

Sesshomaru relaxed his shoulders. He had been right. "I will refrain."

* * *

"Ya better.." The hanyou muttered as he pointedly ignored the youkai, staring fixedly at a building.

* * *

Sesshomaru also kept his gaze fixed elsewhere, somewhat annoyed.

"Wonderful," said the woman cheerfully. "Come with me."

Emanating indifference, Sesshomaru followed the female guide. A rather deep breath took the place of a sigh. This was not yet proving to be the luxury reprieve he'd hoped Inuyasha would come to enjoy.

* * *

Blowing a heavy breath through his nose, Inuyasha easily fell in step with his brother—a growing habit. Though he still ignored Sesshomaru's presence. At least, as much as he could when every other damn creature would creep him out by giving him a too-happy smile. The lord's indifference was much preferable over that.

* * *

X.x.X

"Here we are." The guide woman showed them into a private flat possessing two high-quality futons, a hardwood table with silk cushions, and various other furnishings. "The bath is indoors, right through there," she pointed towards a sliding door. "Any food, drink, or entertainment can be found in this area of the village so you will not need to travel. I urge you to enjoy your stay here." She bowed low before each of them and left without another word.

* * *

The hanyou waited until the woman had gone before slowly making his way through their provided living quarters. His ears flicked as he poked and prodded at the pillows and anything else that looked soft as he passed. Pausing when he noticed the _two_ beds, Inuyasha immediately remembered the youkai's proclamation this morning of henceforth sleeping beside him. _Tch._. It would probably be a reprieve to sleep separately. Attention shifting, the hanyou moved to explore the remainder of the flat, curious and cautious. There was an ornate vase on one of the smaller tables and Inuyasha tilted his head a the bright orange flower settled in a nest of greens before he leaned in to sniff it. Grimacing as he drew back, the hanyou's eyes squeezed shut as he sneezed loudly, shaking his head afterward as if to clear it of the sickly sweet floral scent.

* * *

"It is unwise to stick your nose into foreign plants, Inuyasha." The youkai relieved himself of his armor, pelt, and swords.

* * *

"Tch. It is unwise to wander into foreign _spirit world_ villages, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated mockingly as he discreetly rubbed at his nose.

* * *

"Still your tongue and join me for a bath." Sesshomaru slipped his hand into his kimono and pulled it open.

* * *

It was odd to not be fazed by the sight of the his brother shedding clothing. But what Inuyasha found even more odd was the fact that he wouldn't mind doing the same. He really had spent too much time with Sesshomaru... Though, he supposed, since the youkai knew what he did about the hanyou and they had each seen the other naked probably more times then they could count, it wasn't surprising that nudity and bathing together seemed.. Normal. "Feh.. When ya gonna stop tellin' me what to do?" Even as he asked, Inuyasha was beginning to loosen the folds of his haori.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked, slipping evenly out of his hakama as well. "When you do as I wish without prompt." The youkai flicked his hair over his shoulder and disappeared behind the sliding door.

* * *

Growling at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha quickly shimmied out of his remaining clothing and followed after his brother, ensuring the door was slid shut behind him. "That ain't ever gonna happen and you know it."

* * *

"I do." Sesshomaru lowered himself thankfully into the bath. It was far smaller than his own but it was gloriously hot. And closed off from all others. Except for Inuyasha, of course. "Nor would I want it to," sighed the youkai as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, shutting out the window's gentle evening light.

* * *

The hanyou opted for slipping into the bath and ignoring his brother, rather than responding. As much as he didn't want to be in the village.. He had to admit that the steaming water was simply wonderful. Humming his contentment, Inuyasha sunk as low as he could and sighed. "Damn.." It was a Hell of a lot better than bathing in a river.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and caught sight of two large baskets. One was of course filled with soap. And the other... "Sake." Sesshomaru reached into the basket and procured a bottle to examine it.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked at the word and he sat up almost immediately. His gaze found the bottle in Sesshomaru's hand and he eyed it warily, as though he were waiting for it to attack. "Oi.. You're not gonna drink that are you?"

* * *

"It has been long since I last tasted it. Why?" Sesshomaru pulled out the cork and swirled the contents in the bottle, giving it a thorough sniff.

* * *

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha moved closer to his brother, pushing the bottle away from both their faces before glaring down at the youkai. "Keh, you dunno what they coulda put in it—we don't even know who these people are! Kami, I thought you were the smart one..."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a startled blink and moved the bottle out of reach so it would not spill in the bath. "It smells fine to me. If you do not wish to drink it, that is your choice. But we are alone now. I do not sense the presence of anyone near that is not shuffling about the streets. I simply desire a bit of sake after all of...this." That was the only way he could sum up their arduous, endless trek. "If they have infused it with some sort of drug I am unfamiliar with... Well, you are with me, yes?"

* * *

Gaze shifting momentarily to the bottle of sake and then back to the youkai, Inuyasha hesitantly withdrew and reclaimed his seat opposite the lord. He couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was trusting him to act as a body guard if the sake was, in fact, laced or if his brother was trying to be just that—a brother, all trustworthy and shit. Either way... "...Fine," the hanyou muttered. "I still don't think it's a good idea though..."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru brought the bottle to his lips and tasted the smooth liquid, finding it worthy to drink. "Do not be concerned. I will only take small sips."

* * *

After watching the youkai for a few moments longer, Inuyasha leaned back against the edge of the bath and slung one arm over the side, resting his head in his hand. "I didn't know you drank," he said. Then again, he never had the chance to know either.

* * *

"Not often," admitted the youkai as he took another cautious drink of the delightfully strong liquid.

* * *

Giving a short nod, the hanyou figured that would become his new habit—_not often_. Drinking had led him to nothing good after all... He sighed lightly and attempted to let the warm water relax his muscles.

* * *

"And you?" Sesshomaru slung his arm over the side of the bath and faced his brother, holding the neck of the bottle between two fingers.

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged, letting his head fall back to rest against the edge of the bath. "A lot—Miroku could get us free drinks. Only when Kagome wasn't around though." She hated to see them 'wasted,' as she called it. "But since... Ya know, it ain't really got an appeal anymore.."

* * *

Ah, yes... That vile creature, Shigeo. "You mustn't allow a single instance to ruin something for you. One often drinks at a social gathering. It is an activity to enjoy within the company of others. I am not able to foresee you of all people spending the rest of your life merely watching as insociable stiffs such as myself drink." The youkai tipped his head back cooly and took another drink, this one more substantial.

* * *

Inuyasha's brows lifted in surprise—even Sesshomaru thought himself an 'insociable stiff?' Well that was news. But, it was likely just the sake, speaking of which... "Is that.. Okay?" He asked, lifting his head as he nodded toward the bottle of sake. Granted, Sesshomaru hadn't passed out or anything yet, but.. Still.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the bottle of sake in his hand and slowly extended it towards Inuyasha. "There does not seem to be anything unusual about it."

* * *

The hanyou tilted his head lightly, looking at the offered bottle. Whether Sesshomaru was aware of it or not, Inuyasha taking even the smallest of sips would be not only a huge leap of faith, but also a matter of trust. He wasn't sure he was ready for that—but, they were going to try and be brothers right? Drinking just a little together seemed.. Brotherly. Slowly, Inuyasha took the bottle, gripping the neck of it and bringing it to his nose to scent it before taking a short sip. Sesshomaru was right.. It didn't seem unusual. The hanyou still offered it back though. "Here."

* * *

"Keep it." The lord pushed it back towards Inuyasha with a claw and reach into the hefty basket for another, uncorking it and give this one the same cautionary sniff before deeming it fine and taking a drink. A small smile found its way to Sesshomaru's face.

* * *

Muttering a quiet "Okay," Inuyasha swirled the contents of the bottle and took another small sip before setting the drink aside. When his gaze returned to the youkai he couldn't help but lift a brow. His brother looked oddly.. Content. Maybe even happy. The perks of intoxication. Finally realizing the drink could loosen Sesshomaru's tongue, the hanyou gave a smirk. Perhaps there was something embarrassing he could get his brother to say or do. "So..." If only he knew where to start.

* * *

"Hm?" Sesshomaru crossed his ankles and looked at his brother, a slight coloration forming in his cheeks.

* * *

"I dunno..." Inuyasha leaned back some, scooting lower until the water was just below his collarbone. "Whatdya wanna talk about?"

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed a great deal of sake, removing his mouth only when the hanyou spoke. "You wish to speak frivolously again..." The youkai blinked. "You are no longer annoyed with me?"

* * *

"Hm, guess not. So long as you're done bein' an asshole," Inuyasha stated with a slight smile.

* * *

"Hah," Sesshomaru raised a brow. "To this day, I have no idea what your definition of 'asshole' is. And if I am not one now, then what am I?"

* * *

Inuyasha thought for a moment, reaching back for the bottle and taking hold of it. He didn't take another drink just yet. "You're a dick. I guess that's better than bein' an asshole."

* * *

"Hn.." Sesshomaru actually considered it for a moment. "I suppose that is true... Though if I am both the entrance and the shaft, then you must be the testicles."

* * *

"Um.. Sure—that means I got all the good stuff then." Had he really just said that? Inuyasha took another drink. Kami, he was glad Sesshomaru had ingested over half a bottle of sake already.

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled, his smile revealing a flash of fang. "No, I prefer you this way—with all three parts intact and with your non-testicle-like figure and fascinating ears to compliment it." The lord's mouth twitched then and he glanced at the bottle, wondering for a moment exactly how strong this sake was before deciding ultimately that it did not matter in this moment. After all, he was aware, beyond the gathering haze, that he had already consciously decided to drink because he had been around Inuyasha long enough that he did not mind letting down his guard.

* * *

"Really?" The hanyou's brows lifted at that and he decided to once again set the sake aside, before his tongue decided to betray him as Sesshomaru's seemed to be. "Ya like my ears?" Disbelief was thick in his voice, but he realized the lord did seem to touch his ears somewhat often—even if it was just to flick them. Inuyasha chose to ignore the fact that his brother also stated he prefered the hanyou's intimacies intact. But the comment made him wonder if Sesshomaru would share more details about when his youkai came out..

* * *

Sesshomaru slid towards the hanyou until their outer thighs were touching and set down his sake, reaching out to stroke his finger around the base of Inuyasha's ear. "Indeed, they are soft."

* * *

"Uh.." Inuyasha licked his lips, ears twitching at the light stimulation. "Yeah.. They are. They're, um.. sensitive too," he said as he leaned back some in a subtle attempt of escape.

* * *

"Oh?" Sesshomaru examined the furry appendage and rubbed it experimentally between his thumb and forefinger. "Does that feel good, then?"

* * *

Tilting his head involuntarily into his brother's touch, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he nearly purred when he felt the gentle brush of a claw, eyelids falling some. "Mm—yeah." Kami—he couldn't let his brother do this, but it just felt so good.. No one ever did this now. He didn't want to pull away.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying his brother's pleased face and the way Inuyasha did not seem bothered by his touch. "And this?" Sesshomaru removed his hand and used it to grip Inuyasha's shoulder as he leaned forward and engulfed the hanyou's ear with his mouth, using his tongue to lathe its interior.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened, hands going to grip the youkai's shoulders. His mouth opened but his eyes closed and he nearly choked on a moan at the sudden wash of tingling pleasure. "Kami—stop.." His plea was weak but he knew he couldn't allow Sesshomaru to continue and especially not after ingesting sake. As much as he didn't want to—no, he did—the hanyou tried to pushed his brother away. "Stop," he demanded again, this time almost positive his voice was more steady.

* * *

Mm, Inuyasha's ear was so—

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the hanyou's weak pleas reached his comprehension. All he could see behind the eyes he had closed—was the imagine of a human Inuyasha lying beneath him, crying and pained. He pulled away quickly, his hand lingering in the air between them, momentarily frozen. "I—forgive me. I was not attempting to overpower you."

* * *

"It wasn't—I mean, that.." Taking a moment to collect himself and his too quick breath, Inuyasha dropped his face and lifted a wet hand to rub his temples, but, more importantly, to hide the flush on his cheeks. ".. It felt good," he muttered, drawing his thighs together. Too good, in fact. He and Sesshomaru didn't do things like that to each other. His youkai, maybe, but not him.

* * *

"...I see." Sesshomaru released his breath and relaxed his posture, feeling somewhat light-headed and increasingly warm. "That is not a surprise. I too enjoy the fondling of my ears. I had not known this until your youkai once decided to play with them."

* * *

"It did?" Inuyasha lifted his head to look at his brother again, their proximity somehow slipping his mind. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been his mouth used to play with the youkai's ears.

* * *

"Yes. As you know, it is fond of continued contact and touch after sex—at all times, really."

* * *

The hanyou nodded. He did know—he woke up practically glued to his brother each morning because of his youkai after all. Inuyasha hesitated another moment before opening his mouth to ask the question he'd thought about early. Now seemed as good a time as any. "What's it like? I mean.. Having sex.. With me—it..."

* * *

After making sure he'd heard correctly through the haze of sake, Sesshomaru blinked, his eyes widening minutely. As if he were intending to ignore the hanyou, the youkai took another drink, a different kind of heat rising to claim his cheeks. Could he...be at all truthful about this? "It is...more enjoyable than I expected it to be," said the lord with a narrowed gaze, directed away from the staring hanyou. It truly was. Little did his brother know, it was something he could look forward to.

* * *

Nearly feeling suffocated by the sudden spike of awkwardness, Inuyasha had no qualms mimicking his brother and clasping his own bottle of sake and tipping the numbing liquid down his throat. A few silent moments later, he decided to speak again, the liquor having inevitably unhinged his jaw. "I remember the night we mated... But," he frowned slightly. "Other than that, I think there was only one time I got to... Ya know," Inuyasha moved his hips, miming a thrust.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What? You have taken me more than twice."

* * *

"No, no.." The hanyou shook his head again. "I don't remember any other times with you. This was.. Awhile ago."

* * *

Sesshomaru propped up his elbow on the edge of the bath and rested his chin in his hand, eyes focused, expecting the hanyou to say more about it.

* * *

"What..?" Inuyasha frowned, looking away from his brother and taking another swig.

* * *

"Won't you tell me about that time you speak of?"

* * *

"Only if you tell me somethin' too."

* * *

The corner if Sesshomaru's mouth kicked upwards. "Alright. You need only ask."

* * *

Nodding and tilting more sake into his mouth, Inuyasha swirled the water before him with his free hand, focusing on the movement rather than the youkai. "I dunno when it was.. Awhile ago though. A bit after Ma died.." Ears drooping some at the mention of her, the hanyou couldn't help but frown as well, his mind, swimming in sake, wondering what she would have thought of her son's sexual escapades in his youth. "It, uh.. Oh yeah, some village I was going through. He was the only person who didn't try and threaten me or run away from me 'cause I'm a hanyou.."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded, though a slight frown tugged at his lips. "...Did you grow attached to this human?" That would make sense, considering the male was tolerant of Inuyasha. It truly was a rarity for Inuyasha to be able to confide in someone... Sesshomaru normally chose not to confide in others. Inuyasha had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Shrugging, Inuyasha flicked a droplet of water from his claw. "He wasn't too healthy, but I hung around 'til.. 'Til he died." Even after the man passed as well. Inuyasha could remember the nights he sat up in the huge tree that loomed over the hut he had shared with the man—his name at the edge of the hanyou's grasp. He could remember howling his anger and sorrow at being left alone again. "But, uh.. 'Cause he lived on the outskirts a the village, it was easy, ya know? I didn't have to worry 'bout other people or nothing like that.."

* * *

"..Ah." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. So the human had passed away. That would, of course, be something Inuyasha would always face in companionship with humans. But that would likely never stop his brother from seeking those who would accept him—time and time again. "Why did this man allow you to bed him—and to remain?"

* * *

"I dunno really... I think he was lonely." _Like I was._ Inuyasha fisted his hand in the water, as if to hold onto it. But it still ran through his fingers, away from him—just like everyone who grew important to him, escaping his grip no matter how desperately he tried to cling. "He had an accident a few years before I showed up, got attacked or somethin'. He couldn't see real well—hardly at all. Only his left eye worked, but he said everything was blurry. So, he couldn't really help around the village after that." Inuyasha moved his hands in the same swirling motion, having returned the sake bottle to the edge of the bath. He churned the water gently, steadily becoming more consumed in his memories. "Said no one visited 'im. He didn't have any family 'round either."

"He was the first one to let me have control when we did things though..." Inuyasha knew that the first time they had been intimate was because of a mutual need. But after that.. Things escalated and changed. Rather than physical need, there was emotional desire. "He let me do it a few times—he wanted me to.." It was easy to recall that night, when he was told he was _wanted_. That was the night that gave him the hope and yearning which had fueled his later exploits—those never turned out like he wanted though..

"He, um.. He—" Inuyasha closed his eyes, wracking his brain for the man's name. He needed to know. The hanyou refused to refer to him as 'the man,' 'the person,' or simply 'him.'

"Osamu," he spoke up suddenly, ears perked before he followed the word up with a gentler explanation. "That's his name..." With a soft smile, Inuyasha nodded and it was like his brother ceased to be beside him. He was far too deep in the well of his mind which housed the memories he held in the highest regard.

There were several moments of silence before Inuyasha returned to his previously explanation of their relationship. "Osamu took me though too. It was good like that. Like it was... Like we were the same—equal." With his name, other, finer details were trickling back to the hanyou. How the human's black hair had been beginning to grey, growing more and more speckled with white as the days went on; how Osamu's entire form was shaken when he grew sick and fell into fits of coughing; how he would smile and await any contact from the hanyou. They had both relished the days of laying beside one another, immersed in sensation and riveted by the warmth of each other's bodies. But Inuyasha's smile fell. Those days were bittersweet memories. Osamu's last few weeks with him were anything but easy.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips parted as he listened to his brother speak of this man who existed so long ago. And he found himself imagining the scene born out of Inuyasha's words. He imagined an ordinary, helpless human, laying beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling, stroking the face of the man who could barely see him. It would be so easy to hate the image of Inuyasha having this intimate relationship with with a human—with an inferior being—but he could not. By the tone of Inuyasha's voice, he could tell the hanyou had been very fond of this man. Inuyasha did not regret that time in his past...even if it was met with unpleasantry. There had been equality between a human and a hanyou. Inuyasha had been content.

Simply because Inuyasha felt utterly out of reach due to the void created by distant memories, Sesshomaru found himself reaching out and brushing the hanyou's cheek gently with a knuckle, drawing back slightly, then laying his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He stared at his brother for a moment with unreadable eyes. "You had love for this man." _This _weak_ man that would never be able to protect you_. Why?

* * *

Roused by the contact, Inuyasha's gaze slid to the side, first finding his brother's hand before lifting to the youkai's face. "I guess.. I mean, we never—we never said we loved each other or anything..." That seemed to fit though. _Love_. His and Osamu's was an affection born from necessity; neither of them had anyone else to turn to, but the years they spent together were.. Happy, content, welcome. That affection—that love taught him to search for something more meaningful; a love stemming from something which was not need, but _want_ and desire for something beyond the pleasures of flesh. Something which he had given up on.

"He got really sick... No one wanted to help him 'cause of me though. I stayed with him 'til he... Died." _Like he wanted._ Inuyasha swallowed, blinking slowly as images of his human, frail and weak, on their bed flashed through his mind. Cloths soaked in coughed up blood, the scent of death lingering too thick in the air for comfort. He knew, the night Osamu was going to leave him. He made sure to talk to him, offer what comfort he could—stroking the man's hair, soothing his calloused hands. The numbing wave of sorrow which had consumed him that night had, thankfully, lessened with time. If he dwelled on that night though, Inuyasha could feel the phantom throb in his chest, the ghost of pain clutching his heart, threatening to pierce it. And sometimes it had felt like there were holes in his heart—the times when he had broken down, crying and howling his sadness, sobbing at the loss which tore through him. But for the rest of that night, the hanyou had lay on the bed beside his lover, trying to ignore the coldness of the once warm body as he gazed upon the man's stiff, worn face through the blur of tears. The next day, Osamu was buried beneath the tree he used to sit under. The tree they had once had sex beneath. The place he said he wanted to lay when his time was over, where his memories of happiness and contentment were strong—where he could lay in a peaceful eternal sleep.

"I buried him," Inuyasha started once more, eyes focused on nothing in particular, distanced. "But then.. Villagers came—I never figured out why. I attacked them.. I, I was upset. Later though, they came back. All the men. I think they mighta blamed me that Osamu died.. They ran me outta the village. But.. I had to hang around. I needed.." What had he needed? Closure? Inuyasha wasn't sure. "When I finally left though... I wanted to find someone like him, I wanted.. I wanted someone to want me," The hanyou said quietly, not thinking of how he was making this admission to his brother—to anyone. "I couldn't find..." He shook his head gently. "No one else was like him.. Everyone else—they were like Shigeo or the boar.. I guess, I guess some were okay." He turned his head away once more. "I always woke up alone though."

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze had fallen to the surface as he listened to Inuyasha speak of the human male's final moments, and of the time after the male had died. Why had he never realized how completely alone his brother was? Actually...he had known. On occasion, he'd watched him from afar. But he never cared. The knowledge of Inuyasha's solitude never once gave him pause. He had believed it befitting of Inuyasha; the filthy, unnatural hanyou. He had believed Inuyasha—who had done nothing besides exist—deserved the hatred thrust in his direction. He'd never once...felt like this.

Something dripped into the water in front of him then, creating tiny ripples in the otherwise glassy surface. The lord raised his head to look at Inuyasha whose voice had trailed off and become un-uttered thoughts behind a broken expression. With affliction in his golden eyes, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his brother and leaned forward to complete the strong embrace. He held the back of Inuyasha's head, giving his brother no choice but to rest his chin on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Do not cry, Inuyasha," soothed the youkai softly. Inuyasha had calmed the last time Sesshomaru's gut instinct had told him to do this. It was the only comfort he could think to give.

* * *

Within the youkai's warm hold, Inuyasha's eyes closed as his hands sought long, damp hair to grip. It was an automatic reaction somehow, to return the embrace, to turn his head enough to rest his cheek comfortably on his brother's pale shoulder and nuzzle against it. He hadn't even realized his cheeks were wet with tears, but rather than allow the memory of his past love to envelope him completely and steal him away from the present until all he could do was sob and mourn for Osamu, Inuyasha pressed his nose against Sesshomaru's skin. The time for mourning had passed and he had done his fair share already. Now, he wanted to stay where he was, oddly enough—pressed against his brother, ears tilted back, eyes closed, and surrounded by the warmth of the water and Sesshomaru. It was comfort.. And he wanted it. The sake had allowed his inhibitions to weaken and all he could do was take full advantage of he and his brother's alcohol marinated minds.

* * *

The youkai stayed just as he was for a moment, wrapped in Inuyasha's mutual embrace. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed the essence of his hanyou brother. Why was it such a comfort? This contact. He had gotten along fine without it for his entire life. And now... Inuyasha made him crave more of it. At this point, and under the pleasant warmth of sake, he could have held the hanyou for as long as he had been stupid enough to continuously cast his brother out. But even veiled by this haze, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would never want such a gesture. This behavior was reserved for lovers and those without ill blood between them. But Inuyasha's current need was so great, he welcomed Sesshomaru's embrace. When did Inuyasha become so fascinating; so worthy of his sympathy; so far from being disgusting; so full of purposeful life; so...important?

His fingers began to glide over Inuyasha's skin, their pressure delving into the muscles of Inuyasha's back with an absent will to alleviate whatever their touch could. "It is my turn to tell you something."

* * *

Inuyasha lifted one hand to wipe away the moisture on his cheeks, leaning further against his brother when he felt a relaxing pressure against his back. His hand found its way to the shoulder his face was not occupying and gripped it gently. The idea of moving away barely crossed his mind for more than a fleeting second, washed away by a prod to a spot where his muscles had bunched and tensed. "What're ya gonna tell me then?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice soft and relaxed.

* * *

"I know not what will compensate for what you have said... Whatever you wish to know, I will answer." For Inuyasha, and after all that sake, Sesshomaru would, for a time, become an open book.

* * *

Eyes closing once more as he tried to think of their past conversations and of everything he'd ever wondered about his brother, the hanyou remained resting against the youkai in some semblance of contentment. His mind returned to what he had just said and of how he came to use sex as a gateway to acceptance—even if it failed more often than not. Sesshomaru had said intercourse was not something he did often, or even enjoyed, if Inuyasha remembered correctly. But Inuyasha knew that with the right person, it could feel good—he had several partners in the past who did not attempt to rape him. Those nights were simply empty pleasure though.

"Sex," he blurted. "You said you didn't like it right..?" The hanyou gave a light shrug against his brother's body. "Why not?"

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled dryly, recalling the few times he had engaged in sex before Inuyasha. "It was boring. Each one of them acted exactly the same. They practically threw themselves at my feet, ready and willing for the lord of the western lands to take them in hopes that a single rendezvous would put them in my favor—or that I would somehow desire them and take them as my mate. They came to me because I am powerful and pleasing to the eye. Even when I abused them, scathed them, cast them out when I was finished with them, they recited their gracious words and hopes for another meeting as though they were birds continuously mimicking a few choice phrases in order to receive rewards from their masters. It was a sickening, meaningless, poor excuse for pleasure." The youkai released a minute huff and traced the hanyou's shoulder blade with a claw, remembering the fake smiles of gratitude he always received.

* * *

"Well, you're not like that with my youkai.." Inuyasha pulled back enough to be able to look at his brother's face, frowning slightly. "Right?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha—whose face was very close to his own—and shook his head. "I have not taken your youkai. But if ever I do, I will of course never harm it," the youkai clarified quickly. "I would harm neither of you." Though he already had, Sesshomaru recalled bitterly. Quite recently. So his promises might have little value now.

* * *

"Mm, pretty sure it would kick your ass if ya tried shit it didn't like anyway," Inuyasha said as he leaned forward again, feeling too lazy to hold his head up. Chin resting back on Sesshomaru's shoulder, the hanyou slouched with a sigh. "It means that having sex with me," he frowned. "My youkai... It means it's not, um." Pausing, Inuyasha tried to remember how the youkai had described sex moments ago. "It's not.. Sick and poor right?"

* * *

After quirking a brow as Inuyasha's strange wording, his lips curled up into an amused smile. "A sickening, meaningless, poor excuse for pleasure? No. Your youkai is...different." _You are different._

* * *

"Different from the other people or..." The hanyou slung both arms over his brother's shoulders, folding them loosely at the youkai's back. "Or from me?"

* * *

"From others. And from you as well. Though that is not entirely correct—for it is a part of you."

* * *

"Yeah, guess so." Head lolling to the side some, Inuyasha leaned back until he could see his bottle of sake. With an eager hand, he grabbed it's neck and brought it to his lips, downing a few good gulps.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat against the side of the bath, separating from Inuyasha until only their thighs and hips touched, grabbed a special, light ball of soap, and stuck it in the water near them both. He watched it bubble and fizz, filling the water with scented, cleansing suds. He'd not used one since he was a child. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

Another mouthful of sake slid down his throat before Inuyasha turned to face his brother, lowering the bottle only slightly. His gaze found the bubbles and he poked at them with a claw, gaze flicking between the youkai and the water. "Yeah?"

* * *

"Do you have a sexual preference for males?"

* * *

"Uh.. Huh?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou for a moment, almost positive he had asked a very clear question. "...Do you prefer to have sex with males as opposed to females?"

* * *

After a moment, Inuyasha frowned. He knew what was being asked the first time, it had simply confused him. "Uh.. Why?" He asked, following it up with a sip from his bottle.

* * *

The lord dropped his chin into his hand impatiently. "I am curious."

* * *

"Feh," Inuyasha tossed his head back, turning up his nose. "'S not like it matters, ya know."

* * *

"Just answer the question, imbecile."

* * *

"_Imbecile_," Inuyasha couldn't help but sneer back mockingly, an easy grin on his lips before he realized he still hadn't answered his brother. His expression slackened some and he shrugged, taking another drink and glancing away before speaking. "Yeah, yeah. I do—how's about you?"

* * *

Interesting. "It is possible. I find females in the throws of pleasure to be...annoying. Also, their breasts are squishy and in the way. I prefer a firm chest."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded along but paused with a frown of confusion. "In the way of what?"

* * *

"Hm.." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Most things things that do not please me are therefore in the way." He nodded once, conclusively. "Why is it you prefer males, Inuyasha?" Asked the youkai before the slightly intoxicated hanyou could go off on a tangent.

* * *

Head tilting, the hanyou pondered the question for a moment. "I like 'a firm chest' too. Yeah," he nodded. Then he shifted, scooting closer to his brother, ears perked. "Know what else? A deep voice and moan—not some shrill, girly thing." His lip lifted in distaste and the hanyou took another swig. "And..." Dropping his head back as he thought, Inuyasha swirled the remainder of his drink. "Muscles. It ain't fun to be fucked—or fuck—some measly little weak thing."

In a sudden motion, the hanyou had straightened and leaned close to his brother, his free hand moving to prod at the youkai's bicep and then to his chest. As his poking morphed into roving, squeezing, and stroking, Inuyasha said, "You're good. But ya know.. You look like a girl sometimes." The hanyou's gaze lifted, as though he was actually worried about his brother being perceived as a female. His hand didn't stop moving, it only slowed having come to rest at Sesshomaru's collarbone as his fingers lazily and unknowingly targeted the mark which lay beneath them.

* * *

"Mm.." After a moment of uncertainty, Sesshomaru began to relax and enjoy the attention to his muscles Inuyasha was willingly giving. This was something Inuyasha's youkai would do. It was these same hands that had developed the habit of touching Sesshomaru. But these ones were now gentler. Not that he would mind Inuyasha consciously using his hands on him roughly. The sudden touches to his mark surprised him in his lulled state, causing him to automatically tip his head back to give the hanyou his entire throat. But quickly, he corrected himself, Inuyasha's touches nearly causing him to overlook the hanyou's comment. "And how precisely do _I_ appear to be female." The lord eyed Inuyasha challengingly.

* * *

"Your clothes—they're so.. Puffy. I think it looks like you're wearin' a dress sometimes. And then.." Inuyasha lifted the hand which had been stroking the mark and carefully extended one finger until the pad touched the youkai's eyelid, which had closed as his finger moved too close. "You're markin's up here make ya look girly too." Then he leaned in, as if it was a secret to be shared, and spoke in a loud whisper. "The color don't help either."

* * *

"Hn." There was a reason for his coloring. Not one that he would ruin their bath with though. And not one he wished to delve into. "My clothing is traditional, hanyou. It is befitting of a daiyoukai. And I wear it far better than you would," added the youkai with a teasing air.

* * *

"Keh! I—I can make anything look good! Even you're poofy, frumpy dress-thing! I'll show ya—" Inuyasha surged up, taking another good chug as he wobbled where he stood. The hanyou then tried to step up and out of the bath, but as his foot lifted and he was left with only one to stand on, he slipped. Flailing some, Inuyasha yelped as he pitched to the side, splashing as he fell. Perhaps fortunately, he landed in his brother's lap, throwing his arm around the youkai's shoulders to steady himself. Inuyasha found himself laughing at the way the room spun and he leaned into his brother.

"Oh!" With his sudden exclamation, Inuyasha recalled how he was telling the lord what he liked about males. It was easy to remember now that he was sitting on Sesshomaru. "Ya kn-know what else I like?" Nodding, the hanyou shifted, his movements uncoordinated as he straddled his brother. He took another drink.

"I like cocks." The flush on his cheeks from the sake darkened without his notice as he peered through the water. Inuyasha's hand followed his gaze until fingers came in contact with the youkai's length. "Yours looks.. Good. I seen smaller—that's for sure. The real big ones hurt like Hell. Gotta find one that'll fit just right, ya know?" Now, Inuyasha's hand was twisting and rubbing over his brother's dick as he examined it. "Yours didn' hurt before, ya know? It was just.. That boar. I dunno how I forgot.. Maybe I woulda liked your cock more if I didn' have ta remember that shit.. I dunno," he muttered again, gaze dropping to the youkai's length, which he had still yet to cease rubbing, and nodded. "Yeah.. Looks good."

* * *

Sesshomaru gave the hanyou and incredulous look as his cock was thoroughly examined by his brother's hands and roving eyes. Inuyasha was definitely not in his right mind, Sesshomaru concluded as he watched Inuyasha handle his manhood and listened to the intoxicated babbling until his head snapped up and he looked at Inuyasha again. "I did not hurt you? Are you sure?" Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's shoulder to capture his attention, wondering if it was just the drunkenness talking. And then what Inuyasha said afterwards about perhaps enjoying his cock registered in the lord's mind, causing him to swallow.

* * *

Tilting his head, Inuyasha looked up with a slow blink. "Uh.. Yeah. No, you prepped me—thats more than some others have done." His gaze dropped back down and he thumbed the head of his brother's length. "Ya know—some of the youkai who fucked me wanted me to suck 'em off first. They weren't too gentle—but I learned quick—so I bet I could take all a ya in one go."

* * *

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as Inuyasha continued to touch him in a way he would allow no one to touch him. Accept, apparently, Inuyasha. It took a great deal of resolve to keep his hips still when the hanyou began to focus on the head of his barely flaccid length. In this moment, Sesshomaru was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him—Inuyasha leaning over him with a curtain of saturated hair, gazing intensely at his cock as he complimented and fingered it, regarding it as a prime example of the male anatomy. Inuyasha's words coaxed a twitch from the length Sesshomaru was attempting to will to behave. That image of Inuyasha, without the influence of his youkai, taking Sesshomaru fully into his mouth...

Sesshomaru groaned, cutting it off immediately by clearing his throat and grasping Inuyasha's hand to cease any motion. "Your actions will give me an erection," blurted the youkai quicker than was necessary. His breaths were already beginning to increase in their urgency to provide air for an anticipated session of vigorous pleasure.

* * *

Confused, the hanyou looked between his halted hand and Sesshomaru. "E'eryone else wanted me to. Why don't _you_?" Inuyasha drawled as he leaned forward.

* * *

"It is not my intention to use you as other youkai have, Inuyasha," proclaimed Sesshomaru with a hint of anger in his tone. Besides that, the alcohol was making Inuyasha do and think things he normally wouldn't. The youkai drew Inuyasha's hand away and left it in Inuyasha's lap. "You may be a hanyou—but I forbid you to continue to whore yourself out. To anyone. No one who shares my blood shall be reduced to—to such vulgarity. Do you understand?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned at the word he had been called more times than he could count, the word that made shame burn in his chest. "I ain't—I ain't a whore..." He pouted some as he sipped his sake, no longer looking at his brother. "I wan'ed.. I wan'ed someone—somethin' like.. Somethin' good. Tha's all," muttered the hanyou dejectedly.

* * *

After looking at the hanyou for a long moment, Sesshomaru sighed and slid his arm around his brother, who was still seated in his lap after stumbling. Inuyasha's ability to pout effectively was infuriating. He was not even angry at the hanyou. He was angry at the fact that Inuyasha had to accept a life of degradation because no one would have him for anything more than pleasure. "You are not a whore. But you are treated as one. And I do not want you to expect that I will treat you the same as each one of those other youkai did. Furthermore... I made a promise to your youkai that I would allow it to dictate when we next engage in the pleasures of the flesh. It is wounded. Every time you were used for pleasure, so was your youkai used for pleasure," explained Sesshomaru more softly than before.

* * *

Sniffing a little, the hanyou swayed where he sat, the world seeming as though it were being rocked by harsh ocean waves. Moments later, he was downing the what little was left of his sake and peering at the empty bottle sadly. That, combined with what his brother had told him—words which were slow to infiltrate his foggy mind—had Inuyasha flopping forward, the entirety of his weight resting against the youkai as he muttered, "It sssucks to be me."

* * *

Sesshomaru huffed a laugh-like breath into the hanyou's hair. "I suppose you would rather be me?"

* * *

Inuyasha shrugged. "You don' do nothin'... 'Sides, who wouldn' wanna be a dai-fuckin'-youkai? 'S better than bein' a mutt..."

* * *

"Hn. That is what I always believed." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the hanyou, shifting into a position that would allow him to stand. It was time to cut Inuyasha off from the sake. "Come, it is time for bed."

* * *

"Mm.. No, 's warm here." To prove his point, Inuyasha tried sinking further into the water, though he only managed to slouch against his brother's hold.

* * *

"It will be just as warm when you are dry and wrapped in luxury blankets," said the youkai sternly as he stood and pulled the swaying hanyou up with him.

* * *

The ground seemed to pitch beneath his feet as he was forced to stand and Inuyasha gripped at the only steady, solid thing he could; Sesshomaru. His clinging didn't stop him from whining though. "That'll take too long.. Le's just go back," one hand reached back down to the water longingly.

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and bent down slightly to throw the hanyou over his shoulder before stepping neatly out of the bath. He walked into their bedroom and slid the door shut behind him. Both of them dripping wet, Sesshomaru stopped before getting near their beds. "Naked or clothed."

* * *

Inuyasha squirmed in his new position, trying to decide if it felt like he was going to vomit or not. After a moment, when his loosely hanging arms began to swing with his brother's gait, the hanyou grinned and the thought of being sick fled his mind as he watched his hands wave back and forth. His entertainment stopped when the youkai did. Ears flicking, it took him a moment to comprehend what was said. "Urm... Both. Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait. No clothes is shorter—and I want them luxury blankets on me."

* * *

With that, Sesshomaru set the hanyou down on the floor and procured two towels, dropping one over Inuyasha's head. "Dry yourself."

* * *

Drawing the towel off of himself, Inuyasha looked at it before scrubbing it messily over his hair. After that though, he simply laid back, arms and legs thrown wide. That lasted only a brief moment when he realized there were luxury blankets awaiting him and he rolled over, moving onto his hands and knees. Wobbling like the drunkard he was, Inuyasha began the dizzying process of trying to crawl his way to a bed.

* * *

Catching sight of Inuyasha's clumsy attempts, Sesshomaru quickly finished drying himself off and strode over to Inuyasha, grabbing his brother by the wrist. "Honestly," grumbled the youkai whose warm haze of sake was leaving him. Using his own towel, he began the process of wiping down the hanyou's body, having to let the hanyou lean against him for lack of another arm to steady him.

* * *

Leaning back against the youkai, Inuyasha dropped his head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder, completely and unknowingly exposing his throat. His gaze was slow moving, but when it landed on his brother's ear, the hanyou's eyes widened and he straightened, trying to push his mouth closer to the pointed appendage. He was completely heedless of the youkai as he struggled. "Sake," he whispered into his brother's ear. "I want more—more sake."

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly shivered as the hanyou's warm breath flitted across his ear. "No. You have consumed three full bottles." To think the hanyou had been apprehensive about it at first. Sesshomaru flung the towel towards the other side of the room where it landed on a chair. Before Inuyasha could make any attempts, the youkai hooked his arm underneath Inuyasha's armpits and dragged him the rest of the way to one of the futons. He threw the blankets back with his foot and allowed the hanyou to drop onto the mattress. Not bothering to correct Inuyasha's strange positioning, for at least his head was on the pillow, Sesshomaru covered him up.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly rolled off the futon when he tried to reach for his brother, blankets tangling around his unruly limbs. His plea for more sake forgotten as he grabbed the youkai's wrist. "Stay wi' me—stay." The hanyou's ears were flicking madly, finding too much stimuli in his drunken haze, as his eyes somehow managed to focus on Sesshomaru's face—at least what he thought was the lord's face.

* * *

Looking with mild surprise to his wrist and back to the hanyou's face, Sesshomaru raised a brow. The brash, obnoxious Inuyasha was a surprisingly...adorable drunk. Or perhaps Sesshomaru was merely satisfied that the hanyou was better able to stand Sesshomaru's acquired affectionate behavior and even return it when he was intoxicated. "I intend to," said the youkai eventually, a touch of amusement seeping into his features as the hanyou looked up at him with a dizzy innocence, and lively ears. "Make room for me."

* * *

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded eagerly. It took him a moment to untangle himself and throw the blankets back as he scooted over, revealing enough room for the youkai to lay. "Come ta bed now—there's room."

* * *

More than happy to oblige, Sesshomaru slipped underneath the covers, laid his head on the pillow, and ensured that they were both covered by the blankets.

* * *

The hanyou grinned as he pressed his back to his brother's chest. Comfortably laying on his left side, head resting on the pillow along with the youkai's, Inuyasha sighed and nuzzled the top of his head against the lord's chin, flicking ears and all.

* * *

Now very close to his brother, many naked body parts pressed together, Sesshomaru pursed his lips at the ears which were flicking madly in his face. He shifted some and moved Inuyasha so that the hanyou's head was more level with his chest. Throwing a leg over the giddily squirming hanyou, Sesshomaru slid his hand through Inuyasha's hair until he reached the flicking fury ears and began to slowly trace his claws up, down, and around each one, alternating every handful of moments.

* * *

With a short hum of appreciation, Inuyasha relaxed against the youkai, head tilting up some. "Mmm, 's good..." He pressed himself back as much as he could, lining every part of his body possible to his brother's, not at all minding their mutual nudity.

* * *

"Of course it is. All living creatures are powerless against my divine touch and ability to scratch behind the ears."

* * *

The hanyou agreed with a quiet moan, eyes closing. After several more moments of enjoying the feel of gentle claws and the easy rub from firm finger pads, Inuyasha spoke up as he shifted to rest his head on his own arm. "Ya know.. 'M sorry 'bout your arm."

* * *

Sesshomaru ceased fondling the hanyou's ears for a moment. "...I would have torn you apart. Along with the miko." After a brief silence, the youkai continued lazily soothing his brother's ears. "Why do you apologize now?"

* * *

"'Cause... You're not a asshole anymore—mosta the time. And, and it woulda been nice ta lay on now," Claimed the hanyou at he shifted his head.

* * *

A small smile claimed Sesshomaru's lips before he forced it away. It was foolishness for mere, drunken words from the hanyou to clench his stomach in a way that brought forth, to his notice, his induced enthusiasm. "I will get it back." _Though by that time, it is unlikely you will ever lie upon it._

* * *

"Yeah.. Tha's good..." Inuyasha gave what he thought was a nod and sighed. Tired and drunk, he wasn't quite in control of what paths his mind took nor what words his mouth formed. "Ya know.. If you weren' you... I bet you'd be fuckin' me—like the other ones did. Do you not want me 'cause a what my youkai does to you? Or—ors it 'cause I'm a hanyou?"

* * *

Heart rate increasing, Sesshomaru swallowed, wondering if the hanyou would go to sleep if ignored long enough. Though Inuyasha _was_ quite drunk... _Dear Kami, do not let him remember this._ Sesshomaru gently roved Inuyasha's scalp with his claws in an attempt to coax the hanyou closer to unconsciousness. "I want you, you fool," whispered the youkai softly. _But you do not want me. Not in the way your words suggest. You merely long for my acceptance. And that, if it is what you require, I am willing to give. For now. Until we must part ways for the better. Then you will just have to hold fast to these memories..._

* * *

The hanyou's ear flicked toward the his brother's soft voice, but he was so tired now. The youkai's slow, roving hand and claws soothed Inuyasha into the hazy world between consciousness and sleep. "Want you too..." He muttered sleepily, adding in a softer tone, "Brother.."

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held the hanyou more securely, his stomach tightening of its own accord. This was getting out of hand. But that thought quickly fled his mind as Inuyasha's hand found his remaining arm and he fell into a favorable slumber.

* * *

Yay, another chapter.

Love you all, keep up the reviews.

Comments, questions, and suggestions! ^^

Ja ne.


	21. The King and His Slave

Groaning softly at the throbbing of his head, Inuyasha refused to open his eyes to the sunlight assaulting him. Instead, he turned his face into the arm he rested against and attempted to drop his other hand over his face to act as a shield—but said hand was being grasped by something which tightened when he tried to move. Now that gave the hanyou pause, and he realized his back was plastered to another body, his fingers intertwined with another's—and there was an erect cock pressing against his lower back. _Kami_. What could have happened? The night was a blur; after they got to the village—shit. Sesshomaru. He was with Sesshomaru, in the bath, with sake. _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

He tried desperately to work his way through what had taken place in the bath and what happened afterward, but it was useless—all he could remember were fragments. The more he concentrated the more his head hurt, but as his brother shifted behind him and that cock was rubbed against his skin, Inuyasha's eyes shot open. The feel of the youkai's manhood on him gave rise to the inkling of remembrance. His fingers flexed—he'd been in his brother's lap, practically jerking the lord off; images and sensations flashed through his mind and dizzied him. Besides that though was the brief memory for being unceremoniously dropped onto the bed and looking up at his brother. "Kami—no." They couldn't have fucked—no, but they must've. Those weren't the type of memories he could get from his youkai—these felt very much his own.

The way their legs were tangled made his rapid struggle to move away all the more difficult—but at last he managed to scramble into a sitting position and move backward until his back hit the wall. "Damn it—" They were both utterly and completely naked. That only further solidified his belief that he had possibly allowed—even encouraged—his brother to fuck him. "Sesshomaru—you bastard!"

* * *

"Bloody Hell." Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes grouchily, having been rudely jolted from his comfortable sleep. "What is the matter with you." Demanded the youkai. He was decidedly unwilling to move from his spot quite yet. And—oh, look, he was sporting a prominent morning erection. Brilliant.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?!" Inuyasha shot back, directing his gaze away from the youkai's partially revealed erection. "What the Hell happened last night!?" Grinding his teeth together, the hanyou tried to ignore the increasing throb in his skull each time his voice raised.

* * *

"You drank more sake than you'd originally intended," sighed the youkai as he looked at the hanyou through half-lidded eyes, truly vexed that he had been roused this way once again.

* * *

"That don't tell me anything! What.. What did _we_ do?" Kami, he didn't even want to ask if they had had sex.

* * *

Relinquishing an agitated huff, the lord reluctantly sat up and massaged his temple. "We talked of many things." Sesshomaru decided he would skip the details. "You fell into my lap after stumbling. I knew you'd had too much sake, so I decided to put you to bed—where we both fell asleep."

* * *

"...We didn't fuck?" He asked hesitantly, gaze shifting around the room and to his brother for any clues about the occurrences of the night before.

* * *

"Certainly not, you foul cur," snapped Sesshomaru with a glare. Apparently Inuyasha did not trust him to refrain from defiling his drunken brother. "I asked you whether you wanted to sleep naked or clothed. You chose to sleep as you are now." His morning already taking a distasteful turn, Sesshomaru threw back the covers and stood. "Fuck yourself, Inuyasha." He stalked over to a basin and splashed a handful of water in his face.

* * *

Gaping at his brother, Inuyasha's ears laid back and he told himself it was because he was angry. The youkai's scorn and distaste had stopped getting under his skin years ago, after all... With a light shake of his head, he stood as well, a growl twisting his lips. "All I remember is-is grabbing your dick and then seein' you above me, okay!? I don't have a whole lot to go off of, and the last time I drank—you know what happened! So why don't you stop bein' an ass and h—" Inuyasha stopped himself before he could actually suggest the youkai _help_ him understand. Sesshomaru didn't care and yet, that offer of brotherhood rang in the hanyou's ears once more. Scrubbing a hand over his face and pacing away a few steps, Inuyasha faced his brother with a frustrated sigh. "Look... I.. I just freaked out okay? You don't have to get so damn pissed though, it ain't really my fault.."

* * *

Sesshomaru scrubbed his face after splashing himself with more water. "Hn," came the clipped reply. He did not care what the hanyou's mind had fabricated and pieced together wrongly. He'd damn-well earned a few moments of careful consideration every time his brother decided to jump to conclusions.

* * *

Coming to stand just a few paces away at the youkai's side, Inuyasha wasn't sure why he cared so much if his brother was angry with him or not. What was he even supposed to do? Apologize? The hanyou never did that.. "...Could ya tell me what we talked about?" He questioned with the same hesitance as before. "Even just a little would be helpful..."

* * *

"Why. You obviously have your own ideas involving what happened last night. Will what I have to say have any relevance?" Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha, water beads dripping from his chin, eyes narrowed. He was truly irritated that his good mood, resulting from their peaceful evening, was quickly becoming nonexistent.

* * *

"Kami—yes, it will." After a moment of fishing for something other than the truth to admit, Inuyasha gave up. That was all he had to give. Huffing, the hanyou glanced back toward their bed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to freak or anything... It's just..." His ears flicked and Inuyasha made sure his gaze was nowhere near his brother's. "I trust ya. And that's kinda new—I haven't exactly been able to trust a whole lotta guys in my past, so it'll take some gettin' used to..."

* * *

As Sesshomaru stood and listened to the hanyou, the knot formed by Inuyasha's accusations immediately began to unravel. It was so difficult to stay angry with Inuyasha lately... But his exterior was still that of an unreadable statue as he stood and pondered his brother's words. Eventually, the youkai decided it was probably alright to let the hanyou off the hook. "You are forgiven."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but was somewhat relieved. After a brief moment of silence, he brushed past his brother to stand before the basin if water. He took one of the small towels laying beside it and turned around enough to toss it to Sesshomaru. Then he busied himself by doing what the youkai had done and scrubbed his face. "Ya gonna tell me what we talked about?" Asked Inuyasha as water dripped from his face and he collected his own towel to dry himself with. "It's not like it was my youkai talkin', so... You can tell me everything." At least, that was the hope.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the towel Inuyasha gave him and used it to dab the water from his face. "...I do not remember everything clearly," lied the youkai. "We discussed topics that those who had ingested sake would discuss. And there was a bit of touching. I believe I asked you if you preferred males," said Sesshomaru slowly, havng decided there was nothing wrong with admitting this to Inuyasha. "You confirmed that you do. I asked you 'why.' You were touching me intimately because you were attempting to demonstrate what areas of the male anatomy you find pleasing."

* * *

Pressing his own towel against his face, the hanyou muttered, "I really need to stop drinking..." Several moments later, he was dropping the towel back where he found it and turning to face his brother. "If I get drunk again—let's not talk about anything sexual, got it?"

* * *

"You started it." Sesshomaru hung up his towel and began to dress. "Also, no harm has been done. I found the evening rather...enjoyable. You seemed relaxed."

* * *

"Keh!" The hanyou moved in front of his brother, the thought of dressing failed to cross his mind. "I didn't start nothin'—you're the one who sucked on my ear!" Inuyasha wasn't drunk enough at that point to forget the way his brother's lips had felt and the way his tongue had lathered fur and skin.

* * *

The youkai turned his chin up and to the side pretentiously. "It was the sake."

* * *

"'Course—in fact, let's just blame the entire night on the sake." Nodding to himself, Inuyasha turned and finally began dressing. "You still started it though."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced out of the window, the motion of a few youkai-like creatures going about their business catching his eye. "Believe what you will, Otouto."

* * *

That one word was enough to halt all neural and physical activity; with his haori barely on, Inuyasha froze. Whatever retorts he had been trying to come up with for whatever Sesshomaru's response might be died immediately. The youkai never called him that.. "Um..." The hanyou slowly turned to face his brother, still lost in a vat of confusion as his brows knitted together and he was unable to come up with anything more eloquent than a disbelieving "What?"

* * *

The lord's gaze flicked from the window to the hanyou's face. He tilted his head, confusion in his eyes. "...Believe what you will," repeated the youkai.

* * *

"No," Inuyasha began slowly, still trying to puzzle out what in Kami's name had possessed Sesshomaru to recognize him as 'otouto.' "That's not what you said.. You said, I mean, you called me.. 'Otouto.'"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his brother. He had not even thought about it—the word had just slipped out of his mouth, smooth as silk on his tongue. Had he never referred to the hanyou as 'Otouto' before? No...of course not. He had to remind himself once again that they had not been this way around each other until very recently. It already felt like their time as brothers had been far longer. And it was impossible to say how long they would be as they were now. Sesshomaru frowned. Timed seemed to be playing sick games with him. "Do not appear so dumbfounded. That is what you are, is it not?"

* * *

"Well... Yeah, but, I mean, 's not like you call me that... Ever." Inuyasha crossed his haori and tied the knot. What would Sesshomaru say to being called aniki? His ears flicked as he recalled the years he longed for such familiarity. Was it even possible now? By the way things were going... Maybe it was. His gaze returned to the youkai nearly hesitantly. "You expect me to call ya aniki or something?"

* * *

Aniki... It was not a bad title. Sesshomaru would even perhaps welcome it from time to time. "You have called me just about every 'offensive' term you can conjure without losing your tongue. Evidently, I have no expectations regarding what you choose to refer to me as." He would never hear the words 'My Lord' or 'Sesshomaru-sama' come from the hanyou's mouth, that was for certain.

* * *

"Tch... Well, don't be expecting me to be all affectionate or any shit like that." Apparently, calling his brother by any title that connected them as family was too affectionate for the hanyou to handle. Even if he had spent years of eagerly waiting to see his big brother and to hear that word, having it all happen now, after so many years of animosity, was disconcerting.

* * *

"Inuyasha," said the youkai as he moved towards the exit, finished with the conversation, "I have a sudden desire for entertainment." This was true since the lord had not actually been considering the possibility of seeking out entertainment. It had simply presented itself in his mind.

* * *

"You're expecting me to just follow you 'round like a puppy, hm?"

* * *

With a short glance over his shoulder, Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Have you somewhere else to be?"

* * *

"Believe me, I'd love to be somewhere else." Inuyasha adjusted his clothing more comfortably and stepped up behind his brother, waiting to leave their allotted housing. "Still don't like it here, ya know. S'pose following your ass around is better than sittin' here alone though."

* * *

"Hn."

X.x.X

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, scenting the array of pre-made food before him. They had been told they could take what they'd like, for it was all free of charge. To the lord's surprise, most of the steam wafting from the large food cart held a delectable aroma.

* * *

The hanyou huffed. The food looked good and all, but Kami—how much longer was Sesshomaru going to stare at it? It didn't even take Inuyasha that long to catalogue the foreign scents and decide upon which he may or may not like. There was one dish that reminded him of the food Kagome brought him—the ramen—and he thought he wanted to eat it. Nodding to himself, the hanyou grabbed the bowl which held the noodles and... Some unidentifiable things. Looking at the rest of the selection, he dropped a few other food items into the steaming liquid, hoping it would all taste good together, before he shot his brother an annoyed glance. "Ya done havin' sex with the food with your eyes or what?"

* * *

The lord shot Inuyasha a less-than-impressed look and selected a bowl full of some sort of green noodle, smothered in some sort of sauce, topped with a heap of some sort of cooked meat. Sesshomaru took a small bite, chewing slowly before swallowing with a satisfied hum. "It is good."

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha poked at what he had dished himself out. Selecting something that seemed... Squishy, the hanyou popped it into his mouth. Once he bit down on it, he was surprised to find something sweet ooze out and onto his tongue. The taste was new, but good. He ate the rest of the little squishy things before moving onto the chunks of meat which had soaked in the liquid which the noodles were also steeped in. "Yeah," he mumbled through a mouth full of the juicy meat. "It is."

* * *

"Normally, food that mimics human food holds no appeal..." Bringing his meal with him, Sesshomaru took a more hearty bite and began to move again, his mind already fixated on what might be next. "I could potentially become a stereotypically fattened lord on a diet of this." His words slurred somewhat, not having swallowed his current mouthful.

* * *

"Yeah, all the pointless walkin' you do—I doubt you're ever gonna get fat." Inuyasha followed after the youkai, slurping at the noodles in his bowl. The food was quite good actually. And he liked the way nobody bothered them as they walked, but the smiles still irked him. Those were easy to ignore when he got to stuff his face with these odd delicacies though.

* * *

"Look there." Sesshomaru nodded ahead of them. "They intend to conduct a performance." He could see them setting up the stage. There was an advertising silk painting; a silhouette of two figures. It was difficult to tell what the two figures were doing or trying to convey but they were quite close—dancing, perhaps.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded with a light shrug. He'd never really been into watching public shows, then again.. He'd never really been welcome at any that he'd been able to glimpse. Here seemed to be different though. "You wanna hang around and watch?"

* * *

"It could be interesting. Though I have only witnessed a few commendable performances in my lifetime. Perhaps this foreign land will produce something liable to capture our interests."

* * *

"...I think it's worth a try, I mean.. I've never seen something like this so I guess I don' really know," the hanyou looked to the side, only to catch some blue-eyed gaze and glare at the smile he received. Not that his expression had any effect on the creature.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped well away from the performance space, knowing they would need to wait for a time before everything was prepared. "You've never witnessed a performance? I've only attended private ones unlike this public street performance. Were there none conducted seasonally in your village?"

* * *

"I never really had a village... After ma died I didn't stick around anywhere." More like he couldn't. No one wanted the hanyou mutt around. "Since Kagome got here though, we've all been too busy chasin' after shards to see any of the shows." He knew Kaede liked to have the village organize those every once in awhile.

* * *

"Your lack of exposure is not a terrible loss." Sesshomaru recalled the performances organized for his parents, the lord and lady. It was a formality that those of importance within the palace walls were expected to attend. Including him, the honored son. "Few of them depicted fighting. Most of them were dances, stories of romance and betrayal and trickery—I was bored out of my mind when I was young and hardly accustomed to patiently holding still for hours at a time." Even so, there was a fondness of those times. Everything had seemed so simple.

* * *

The hanyou refrained from mentioning how he'd been riveted as a child by the few times he'd caught even a peek of a show. At the time, he hadn't known or understood what they were about, but he liked to watch the people move so in synch with each other. A completely unwarranted rush of blood rose on his cheeks when he remembered the times he had tried to imitate the figures he'd seen twirling and spinning in dance scenes. Clearing his throat and trying to ignore his embarrassment, Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe this'll be more fun."

* * *

"Yes. If you had been there with me back then, it likely would have been more enjoyable. I can only imagine you, as a child, mocking the ever-so-serious romantic scenes with various disrespectful, exaggerated kissing faces." Sesshomaru chuckled briefly then cleared his throat, correcting his expression so that it was once again smooth and refined, and began to walk down the center isle that led to the stage. "I believe we are both old enough now to enjoy this." The lord moved straight to the front row—the hanyou had never witnessed a show before after all. Inuyasha might as well experience the intended emotion from a close distance. "Come, sit beside me."

* * *

Inuyasha followed the youkai until he could sit beside his brother on the bench seats. "Have any idea what it'll be about?" Questioned the hanyou as he looked around, ears flicking as he turned slightly and watched others beginning to sit.

* * *

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

Turning back to face the front, Inuyasha felt like a child again; trying to look at everything and everyone. The show had yet to even start. Huffing at himself, the hanyou tried to conceal his growing excitement. He felt oddly giddy and didn't know what to do with himself. "Do you know when it's gonna start then?" Inuyasha looked over at his brother, ears perked.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, finding his brother's less-than-contained excitement and innocent expression refreshing. At least now he had found something his brother might be able to enjoy. "The light is leaving the sky, it will begin soon. Unless it is a performance for children, they often prefer the cover of darkness. This way, they are able to control the lighting with lanterns. Lighting is crucial for the proper conveyance of some scenes." Just as he finished speaking, a hush fell over the crowd which had filled the seats around them. The stage was swiftly illuminated, revealing a heavily sculpted male sitting atop an extravagantly decorated throne. Whoever the male was, he was obviously of great importance; his shoulders and waist, down to his mid-thigh, were decorated by garments made of golden sashes. His face was serious, framed by gold earrings that dangled from his ears. Even the long, dark ponytail was held back by a ribbon of gold.

* * *

Inuyasha ended up sliding his hands under his thighs as he leaned forward some, the whole of his attention focused on the stage. His eyes roved over the single male form on the stage. Head tilting some, he decided the male was not unattractive. In fact, he rather liked the gold against the male's skin.

* * *

The male, clad in gold, was a generally good-natured ruler, somewhat young for having already inherited the throne. A plague had taken half the kingdom, including the king and queen, leaving all responsibility to the only heir. Though generous towards those he found powerful and important, the young king was a ruthless keeper of slaves. He beat them mercilessly and used them all for his own desires.

The stage went black deep into the young king's evening after he was shown lying in his bed; greeted by three naked, painted females.

The next scene showed clearly the slaves' bruises and broken faces as they were forced to continue their manual labor the next day through the pain in their bodies and the horror of leaving one of their own behind—sprawled on the floor, bloodied with a lifeless gaze and a snapped neck.

Again and again, his promiscuous behavior continued behind closed doors, accentuated by screams and cries in the darkness.

In the next scene, it was revealed that a princess had been promised to the king. She lived there in the castle, awaiting the day they would soon marry—and the day she would liven her womb with the future heir to the kingdom and live a carefree life of a fertile queen.

Sesshomaru watched with a slight frown, wondering if the king possessed any self-respect. A good king rose to his duties with grace. His behavior was far from graceful.

* * *

Inuyasha's liking of the male who turned out to be a king quickly vanished. His ears drooped with the first scene involving slaves and sex until they altogether flattened with the screams he nearly flinched at. Even the princess who was admittedly charming in her young and naive beauty could not bring atonement to the hanyou for what he had witnessed beforehand. He could only think of how cries of his own, similar to those acted out on stage, had been muffled by gags and how these fictitious slaves were as helpless as he had been. His stomach clenched, the food within it burning like acid. The hanyou's enjoyment was lost as quickly as it had risen.

* * *

Sensing Inuyasha's discomfort, Sesshomaru's hand found his brother's knee and rested there comfortingly, his thumb making a light circular motion, though he did not make a move to leave. He believed the hanyou could handle the theatrics. Besides, normally stories with this sort of beginning led to something more emotionally satisfying.

* * *

Sitting rigidly, the hanyou leaned back, wishing for more distance between him and the stage. His brother's hand turned out to be an unexpected source of comfort, however minute it was. Inuyasha ended up leaning toward the youkai until he could feel the warmth of the lord's arm brushing against his own, wishing for something besides sex and slaves to capture his attention.

* * *

The scene changed, showing the king as he strut about, completing an inspection of the slaves currently at work building a large, two-story bath house for important guests. He whipped them hard across the back if they were moving too slow when he passed. Some, he whipped merely because their appearances displeased him. Suddenly, the king stopped dead in his tracks, as a large stack of wood, suspended by a rope, came crashing to the ground. A male slave stood in his place, stunned and ridged, looking down at the calloused and blistered hands that had betrayed him and allowed the rope slip. The king appeared in front of the slave in seconds, demanding in an eerily quiet tone how the slave had managed to be so clumsy and weak. The terrified slave had no answer. The king backhanded him powerfully across the the face, causing blood to fly from the slave's mouth before the slave collapsed onto the ground. The king left him there, ordering a guard to kill him if his did not rise within the next five minutes. Such a weak slave was not worth his rations.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't notice the quickening of his pulse or the shallowness of his breath. He had been left alone, disheveled—broken—as the slave was. It made him all the more sick. The hanyou wanted to leave, but the hand on his knee reminded him of who was beside him. Who already knew pieces of his past—who had seen him cry. Inuyasha let out a heavy breath, eyes closing. Turning his head toward the youkai so he didn't have to face the scenes unfolding before him, Inuyasha leaned in until his forehead rested on his brother's shoulder. "How much longer?" He asked quietly, not exactly caring if he was heard or not.

* * *

Pulled from the scene in front of him, Sesshomaru looked down at his shoulder in surprise. Was this really becoming too much for Inuyasha? Sesshomaru removed his hand from Inuyasha's knee and wound his arm around the hanyou's shoulders. "Wait and see," breathed the youkai calmly into Inuyasha's ear, holding him close. "Turn your face into me when you do not wish to look," added the lord gently. He hoped this experience would eventually become worthwhile for his brother.

* * *

As much as he may have wanted to leech each and every ounce of warmth and comfort from his brother's body, Inuyasha refused to move closer. Surely he was already weak enough in the lord's eyes. Yet his forehead remained where it was and he allowed Sesshomaru's arm to wrap around him. The breath on his ear caused the furry appendage to twitch some and he gave a light nod. The hanyou wasn't entirely sure he would want to lay eyes upon whatever else was to happen though. Still, he turned enough to watch the stage, not wanting to give the youkai anymore of an excuse to deem him pathetic, even if that was exactly how he felt.

* * *

Days later, the king ordered for another slave to be prepared for him. This time, he ordered for a pretty male to be sent to his chambers. And of course the order was followed out by the servants who were a large step above the slaves.

The king sat on his bed, naked and impatiently waiting for the slave to arrive. Sure enough, a male slave was shoved through the door and forced to kneel at the bedside. Once the king and the slave were alone, the king, rather than going through his normal routine of beginning with oral pleasure, grabbed the slave by his hair and forced him to stand, wishing to look upon him. The slave's figure was slender, though he was nearly as tall as the king. The slave had been cleaned, his skin evenly oiled. Though the slave's face was veiled. The king pushed the slave onto the bed and hovered over him, his hands roving over a smooth chest and protruding ribs. Eventually, the king pulled back the veil to gaze upon the man's face and paused, a slight smirk tugging at his lips after a brief moment of surprise. "The one who let loose the wood pile," remarked the king. "So you got up after all."

The slave began to shake slightly, though his eyes were strong. "I—I told them not to send me—"

"Be quiet. You will do just fine. You clean up well."

The light went down as the king was shown removing the bejeweled thong the slave wore, letting the audience know exactly what was to be done.

Time passed and talk of the king's wedding became prominent. Though the king avoided it as much as possible. Once he was married, he would have to try much harder to feign a loving relationship with the woman who had been sent to him. He was still a youth. He wanted fighting and adventure—not to dote upon a wife. He did not want this responsibility. Too many people were looking to him.

In his frustration, the king stormed the slave quarters without ordering one to be prepared for him. He knew which one he wanted anyway. He wanted the man with the smooth body and the strong eyes. And so he took him, dragged him to a place that was private and threw him onto the bed. But the king did not make a move. He simply stood there and watched as the slave righted himself. The king's chest heaved, his face red from the foul mood he was in. With uncertainty, the slave took a step forward without permission. He then asked the king, "is something wrong, your highness? You look troubled."

"Troubled?" The king's voice thundered. "Troubled..." The king's brows furrowed. This was coming from the slave who had been ravaged by him not long ago. The king looked at the slave for a long time but made no move to touch him. The king eventually sat down heavily on the bed, his temper leaving him. Instead of taking the slave as he had done previously, he did something he'd never done before—he told the man what was on his mind. He sat with a slave on the bed and spoke of the pressures of ruling a kingdom—and of the failures weighing him down.

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed heavily as the scene illuminating the scantily clad slave and the king dimmed. He took little enjoyment from what followed; marriage could not hold his attention when, in the pit of his stomach, a knot of thick apprehensive resided. The king was a cruel individual and to the hanyou, he represented Shigeo and the boar—the malign creatures who had taken him without a care, who had used and abused him as though he was nothing but a slave. Because hanyou weren't any better than that were they? He had lived in the shadow of that mentality for so long. It still haunted him, making him weak and angry at the same time.

Tensing when the scene changed again and the king and slave were alone once again, the hanyou was reluctant to keep his gaze on the stage. Perhaps this was the place when things were supposed to turn around? Where the audience decided that king had some scrap of dignity. Inuyasha could not see it though. The golden king was only using the slave, even if not for pleasures of the flesh. He could tell the scrawny man whatever he wished and the slave could not say a word of it to anyone. The slave was simply a surefire way to let off some steam—either verbally or physically. It made Inuyasha remember the time before the boar had bedded him. He had tried to tempt and coerce the youkai with the single hope that he would find the pleasures that he knew with Osamu. The thought of the old human was enough to bring a reminiscent smile to the hanyou's lips and he vaguely remembered telling his brother of his human, but after that everything was a hazy blur. He didn't even remember how Sesshomaru had reacted to his hanyou brother seeking solace in a human's arms, but he was grateful he didn't know. Sesshomaru probably thought—with a shake of his head, Inuyasha refused to contemplate how his brother might feel about his choices. There was no need and it wasn't like it mattered anyway.

* * *

In the next scene, the king was in a far better mood. Each night, after the completion of his duties, he summoned the same male slave to his chambers. Of course, the slave was always cleaned and clad in nearly nothing but the king did not have sex with him. The king began to seek the slave's company, finding the male witty and likable. The slave was also a good listener, though the king knew that was only natural. The king knew the slave must actually hate him. It was the slave's duty to act this way for the king.

But the king continued to see the slave, eventually coaxing the man into giving up some of his own ideas and story. The king grew comfortable in the slave's company and eventually provided clothes for the slave and shared his meals with him. Soon, the king was calling upon the slave once during the day too. Even then, to the king's obvious chagrin, he knew the slave must still hate him for everything he had done. One night, the king asked the slave to share his bed. And of course, the slave agreed.

"You're not to act like a slave around me," said the king sternly. The slave was very confused, for a slave was all he had ever been. The king clarified: "I want you to be yourself. Don't treat me like a king, treat me with familiarity." The king thought that was a perfectly reasonable request but the slave was sure the king had gone mad.

Soon, the slave gave in to this strange relationship. The king was thrilled, surely closer to winning the affection of this battered man. The slave smiled and laughed now—this degree of enjoyment and participation could not have been the result of slave behavior.

Sesshomaru stared at the two characters on stage, able to feel the progression clearly even if their motion on stage had been accompanied by a great deal of narration. The youkai continued to watch closely, for the two characters had returned in the evening to the king's chambers. And their faces and body language were clearly different from before.

The slave took on a look he'd never given before and refused the clothes offered to him by the king. Instead, the salve straddled the king on the bed and laughed when the king's mouth went ajar and became incapable of words. But the lanterns on the stage did not dim. No, the stage remained lit as the slave began to boldly relieve the king of his coverings to reveal an actual erection. Once they were both naked, the slave quickly slicked his king's erection and impaled himself. The king, his senses returned to him, would not let himself be rode, so he flipped the slave onto his back. From there, the king had sex with the slave on stage. But it was not like before. There was kissing and tender touches and soothing words and care for the slave's comfort. It was the sex of lovers.

Sesshomaru's mouth had long since fallen agape. He could not believe his eyes. Was this truly a public performance? Even so, he could not tear his eyes away. He had never witnessed such an intimate act that did not involve him. Now, he could not help but wonder what he and Inuyasha looked like when they engaged in sex. Unconsciously, his hand gripped Inuyasha's arm a bit tighter.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the scenes unfold and his attention grew less weary and more rapt. Perhaps the king was not as vile as he'd previously believed. Still, he was apprehensive to accept such a revelation from one like the king. How could someone go from hatred to love? With Osamu, the hanyou had not experienced hate. Weary caution, yes. But that was not nearly the same sizable gap—caution to love was a much faster process, and much more plausible, than hate to love.

Now, the hanyou had the slightest inkling that the story would not result badly for the slave. At least, if the king continued this very.. Welcoming, genial behavior. Inuyasha thought nothing of the fact that his head still rested on the youkai's shoulder as he watched the slave and king interact, laughing and smiling with each other. Then he expected the lights to dim and the narrator's voice to summarize another evening for the two on stage. Only.. That didn't happen. Inuyasha's ears flicked as clothing was removed but he was sure that actual sex wouldn—Kami. Having decided the king was no longer a horrible man, Inuyasha couldn't pull his eyes from the proudly standing erection that the slave revealed. Before he had much of a chance to look at it though, the shaft was engulfed and his attention returned to the rest of the stage. Face flushing at the scene playing out now, the hanyou wasn't sure how to react—especially when he felt a stirring in his groin. How in Kami's name could this be shown just out in the open like this? But, more importantly—how in Kami's name did he find it _arousing_? Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, not noticing his brother's grip.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on the changes in the king during the next scene, not understanding why a king would change for a slave, assuming the change was intentional. The king scarcely whipped his slaves anymore and increased their rations with the rationale that they would be able to work more efficiently if they were more than skin and bone. The king walked with his favored male slave in the open light of day; the slave walking alongside him without bounds. They even sparred together as equals. The king was truly happy—he wanted these moments to last forever. But the day of his marriage was approaching. By that day, he could not continue spending his spare time with this man who was a mere slave in everyone else's eyes but his own. That slave was also male so he could not take him as a second wife. Regardless of the fact that he could be ill-favored by his subjects if caught, the king made up his mind in a determined soliloquy. After the wedding, he would confess to his wife that he wished to remain with this man. He would give the woman children and treat her generously as long as they could keep up the facade that they were completely involved with each other.

Little did the king know, the princess he was about to marry was already furiously jealous of the slave. She wanted the handsome king for herself.

The day before his wedding, the king was called urgently to the throne room. And there knelt the slave with two guards standing over him, holding him down. The princess was sitting on the floor with her hands extended out in front of her in a defensive position. Many people had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh, my king!" Exclaimed the princess when she saw him. "Your slave attacked me—he was unbound—it was terrifying!" She got up and ran to his arms as tears began to well in her eyes. The slave looked at him then, fear in his eyes.

"Is this true?" The king asked the slave.

"No!" The slave shook his head vigorously. "I was only—!"

"He is _lying_," insisted the princess. "He was trying to defile me!"

By the look on his lover's face, the king knew he hadn't done such a thing. A dagger was thrust into the king's hand and he looked down at it as though he had no idea what it was.

"Kill him," demanded the princess. "Kill him and show all others that one does not get away with this alive." She led him by the arm to the wide-eyed, kneeling slave. It was clear that everyone in the room besides the other slaves were excited for the kill. With a tender look, the king extended his hand and pulled the slave into a standing position, brushing his lover's cheek before his hand found a slim shoulder and grasped it. To keep the crowd at bay and to ease the surrounding fear that the slave might try something. The king pointed the dagger at his lover's throat. He glanced around the room and leaned forward as though he were going to utter a threat. "I will calm them," said the king with shaky breaths. "Something can be done." Those around him were growing impatient—especially the princess. She stood the closest. The king turned his head to speak to her. It could be seen in the king's angered face that he was preparing to contradict her. But a chained hand stopped him as it wrapped around his wrist.

"They believe I molested your future queen... They will never accept you as their king if you spare me," whispered the slave. The king swallowed and turned his head back towards his lover, his hand trying to return to the bound man's face in a tender gesture. "Goodbye." The slave pulled the king's hand forward, forcing the dagger to plunge through his own throat. A strangled cough sprayed the king's face with blood—blood Sesshomaru had nearly forgotten was fake. And the slave slumped against the king, his eyes lifeless.

Sesshomaru's eyes were unblinking and tinged with shock. And suddenly, contrary to his will, an image of Inuyasha flashed in front of his eyes. It was very brief—mere seconds. But it was enough and tear a growl from his throat and force him to draw his brother into him protectively. The image showed him a smiling Inuyasha as he tore his own heart out, threw it at the lord's feet, and collapsed into ashes. Where had that come from?

* * *

Inuyasha's small flicker of arousal was stamped out once the scenes became less intimate and he found himself wanting to see the outcome, nearly positive it would be a good one now. But then the princess returned and he frowned. He didn't like the woman much—or the character, at least. When she made her accusation, the hanyou's ears flattened. He tried to believe the slave could and would be spared though. Surely, the king—nobody, really—could not harm or kill a lover, especially not a lover they seemed to care so tenderly about... But Inuyasha's mouth fell open some at the slave's action, surprise and sadness twining together within his chest. He had no idea when he became so enthralled by the story but his pondering about it was cut short when his ears flicked toward his brother, attention captured by the growl. Before he was able to react though, his body was dragged close to his brother and, because of his previous position, Inuyasha was half-way laying across the lord, his shoulder against Sesshomaru's chest. Ears which had flattened in surprise remained low with embarrassment when he placed one hand between the youkai's legs to steady himself and the other on the outside of Sesshomaru's thigh. "What the Hell?" He whispered angrily, turning his head to glare at his brother. "I ain't some kid ya know—I can handle fake blood," Inuyasha tried to push himself up and create the distance which had previously existed between he and his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou then, missing the king drop to his knees in shocked despair. The youkai's eyes, which bore into Inuyasha's, were full of worry for what had not even occurred. He did not want Inuyasha to die. He knew these were foolish thoughts, he'd only watched a very vivid play. But it was a prominent thought in his mind, his instincts rearing to protect. He could only look at the hanyou, his grip unrelenting. He _had_ to see to it that his brother never faced an unfortunate end. But how? There were so many who would rather treat him the way the slave had been treated. Sesshomaru's brow creased with the anger his thoughts provoked.

* * *

Unable to move away, the hanyou gave a low growl, ears flicking back toward the stage at a solid thump. He wanted to know what was going to happen now, but as tempted as he was, Inuyasha kept his confused glare on his brother. "The fuck, Sesshomaru? Le' go already." Again, he tried to pull away.

* * *

"You will not die that way," blurted Sesshomaru. He squeezed Inuyasha's arm. "You will not. Because you are not inferior to those who wish you dead." The youkai clenched his fist in the sleeve of his brother's haori, reflecting upon what he'd just said. He wanted to slap himself for saying something so—so stupid...

* * *

Inuyasha frowned, "You eat somethin' bad?" He questioned as his glare faded and he studied the youkai's face, shifting some in his uncomfortable position. "... 'S not like I plan on killing myself anyway," He added after a moment, wondering if it would ease the tension he could feel in the youkai's taut body. Then again, he doubted he would ever find someone worth such an act.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked away. He hadn't actually thought the hanyou would _kill_ himself... But this behavior was still ridiculous. As quickly as he'd grabbed him, Sesshomaru released the hanyou and straightened up, turning his attention back to the stage as though he had said nothing. Though he kept his brother's arm loosely in his grip, not yet ready to release it.

* * *

The hanyou slowly righted himself, wondering what was going on with his brother until the allure of the stage recaptured his attention. Still, the youkai's odd behavior remained in the back of Inuyasha's mind as his gaze found the troubled king once again. Something about the entire show seemed to rivet him entirely.

* * *

The king stood from where he'd previously knelt, jaw clenched and face distorted. But he did not shout and he did not cry. He simply let them take the dead slave away. He could not let his lover's sacrifice be in vain.

The next day, he and the princess married as promised. It was a joyous day for the kingdom. A year later, the queen gave birth to a healthy son. The kingdom finally had another heir.

It was an insignificant servant who found him. The king lied on the bed—the one he'd shared with his lover—a pillow about the size of a person under his arm. He was dead. Most people would think he merely died in his sleep. Though the ones who were especially observant would have known. It was made by the kings hands—a poison to euthanize the strongest beasts, to send them into a peaceful and eternal rest.

The crowd around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha applauded the performance, informing them that the play was officially over. The applause finished quickly and before Sesshomaru knew it, all the surrounding seats were completely empty and the stage was dark.

* * *

Sitting silently, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure of how he felt. The ending was tragic, yet.. In a way, peaceful. Mulling over it, he barely noticed the clapping and movement as the rest of the audience left. He wasn't sure what drew him out of his stupor, but the hanyou shook his head lightly as he blinked at the darkened stage. One hand rubbed over his eyes as he stood, but he didn't get far—not when Sesshomaru's grip remained on his sleeve. "Oi.."

* * *

Noticing after a moment of silent contemplation that the hanyou wished to leave, Sesshomaru stood as well and walked into the isle, forgetting to let go of Inuyasha. "They are not normally so..." Sesshomaru paused. "Vivid and realistic." Not to mention, he'd never heard of a play involving homosexual themes. It was simply not something that anyone took pride in recognizing. Perhaps this valley was so far from any other civilization that they'd developed obscured views.

* * *

"That's great—a great first experience," Inuyasha mumbled before grumbling to himself when he futilely tried to shrug out of his brother's grip, "Le' me go already, would ya?" He didn't particularly care whether or not what he had just witnessed was normal, though he was glad it had ended. The slave—at least in the beginning—had reminded him far too much of himself in certain instances. He still didn't understand what was making Sesshomaru so clingy though..

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at his hand which connected to Inuyasha, narrowed his eyes at it, and unfurled his fingers, drawing his hand back. He would rather have held on. But why was that? It was not as though Inuyasha would float away if he let the hanyou go. It was his desire acting up again. His desire to have a hanyou who belonged to a very different world from his own. "The king was a fool," concluded the youkai as he began to walk back towards where they were staying.

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated a moment, still unsure of his brother's actions. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug as he walked along side the youkai. "Why's that?"

* * *

"His lover was too far beneath him. Such a relationship was fated to end in disaster."

* * *

The hanyou gave his brother's reply a moment of thought, ears flicking. "I don't think so. I mean.. He coulda just elevated the guy's status, right? He's king after all. 'Sides.. Stuff like that's gotta work out some of the time."

* * *

"A king may do whatever he likes," agreed Sesshomaru. "But a king and a former slave are not the only factors." The youkai glanced sideways at his brother as he walked. "If one overrides the norm, one can always expect that there are those who will not approve. The more connections you possess, the greater the chance your life may become a tattered ruin."

* * *

"Tch," Inuyasha gave a short, dismissive shake of his head. "If the king loved him, he shoulda just done whatever he wanted—not sulked around and kept it hidden." That was probably too much to hope for though. A slave was lowly and the hanyou knew from experience that any connection to himself was hidden or scathed because of what he was—because he was lowly. His ears flattened briefly before he returned to his previous train of thought; the play. "He's a damn king for Kami's sake."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. "You do not understand. Yes—he is a king. But not without the respect of his subjects. The king grew soft and lenient towards his slaves. This exudes weakness. The slave knew this. That is why he killed himself. A weak king is bound to be overrun. _That_ is the way of things."

* * *

"Love is just... Too complicated." Inuyasha sighed and his mind returned to when his view of the world and of love had not been so twisted. His time with Osamu had not been strained by status or anything like that. Then again, they had both been seen as pretty worthless individuals, as outcasts. But even that love hadn't turned out too wonderful—Osamu had died after all. Maybe love was just too hopeless an endeavor for a hanyou. "It's stupid too," he muttered, still subleased in his less than happy thoughts.

* * *

That last statement coerced a dry chuckle from Sesshomaru. "That it is."

* * *

So. This was a strange chapter. It shows you more of the weirdness of this place that some of you have commented on. But despite the weirdness, the two brothers are growing closer... Trust me, we are as glad as you are, this story is taking forever to write. We are often angry with them for being so stubborn.

Anyway.

Next chapter contains content that we know you all want. So please review us. The reviews have been dwindling lately. Though we love those of you who continue to review. :)

Comments, questions, and suggestions!

Ja ne.


	22. Protect Me

The next day was spent similarly though they managed to avoid any strange performances. Their time spent became about relaxing—letting go of some things. At least, that was how Sesshomaru thought of it. Who knew when they would find what they were searching for? At this point, the lord would take luxuries where he could get them. After all, he was accustomed to returning to his palace when he had matters to attend to. During those times, he took advantage of the perks of being a lord. In the spirit world...he might as well have been the worth of a human. So it was fortunate to have come across this valley after all they'd been through in the tree settlement. Before Sesshomaru knew it, it was already into the evening of the...third day? Or was it the fourth?

* * *

Inuyasha scratched his stomach as he and Sesshomaru meandered through the village. They'd gotten some more food a little bit ago—he wasn't sure what he'd eaten but it was sweet like the candies Kagome brought for Shippou—and they were now taking a relaxed walk to further explore their current environment. He'd grown more accustomed to the beings who inhabited the village and their smiles, though it was also easier to ignore them and focus on taking in as much as he could; the village was oddly vibrant and lively, much more so than Kaede's village.

"Oi," Inuyasha quickly cut his brother off, grabbing the lord's sleeve as he move passed so that he could pull Sesshomaru with him. "Let's go in there." His gaze was focused on a shop across the street. It looked similar to every other shop along the street, but something about it seemed.. Inviting. Maybe it was the sensual reds that decorated the outside and seemed to lure him toward the door. Or the admittedly enticing scents wafting from inside. Whatever it was, Inuyasha wanted to investigate.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked but allowed himself to be pulled along, wondering what in the shop ahead had captured his brother's attention. At least Inuyasha was showing interest in something. Perhaps the hanyou would find something to take with him.

* * *

Once by the door, the hanyou released his brother and stepped inside. Looking around in slight confusion, he couldn't figure out exactly what the place sold until he moved to one of the tables covered in a silky black sheet. Placed on the table was a variety of.. Of—oh Kami. Inuyasha flushed, eyes widening as he realized exactly what those polished chunks of stone had been sculpted after.

* * *

After glancing around at the décor, Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. He raised a brow, his eyes moving to a particularly large sculpture of stone. "Hm. What are these?" Are these what drew Inuyasha's eye?

* * *

Inuyasha's hand quickly retracted at the sound of his brother's voice. He'd been reaching out to touch one of them, just to see how smooth the stone was. "Um.. You know.. Uh, they're.." The hanyou was embarrassed being surrounded by stone sculptures of cocks, twisted lengths of rope which mimicked the length of cocks, vials of undoubtedly smooth liquids, and who knows what else. He cleared his throat, cheeks still burning as his gaze darted around the shop.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's gaze and then impatiently turned his focus back to the hanyou with furrowed brows. "Yes?" Were they some sort of grinding tools? By the look on Inuyasha's face, that was not likely the case.

* * *

"Kami—are you stupid?" Ears flicking rapidly, Inuyasha closed his eyes before continuing in a quieter tone. "They're like dicks, baka."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at them again and nodded, able to see the resemblance. There were quite a few of them, some harboring different sizes and lengths and colors. He'd never seen anything like them. He could not understand why anyone would want such a peculiar decoration. "What is their purpose?" The youkai picked one up and examined it, running his thumb along the smooth tip.

* * *

"Oh my—" Inuyasha covered his face with both hands, shaking his head, so he wouldn't have to watch the odd sight of his brother fondling a stone cock. Was his brother really this stupid? Could he not figure out what one might use a fake dick for? _Kami_. "Think of them as, as a replacement.."

* * *

A replacement... "A woman's instrument of self-pleasure," stated Sesshomaru suddenly without looking away from the stone cock in his hand. "So this is what they use."

* * *

The hanyou's hands fell away from his face and he turned away once again. With flattened ears, he reached out and picked up one of the items on the table. It was made of a dark stone, speckled with white flecks, and polished so it nearly shone. Inuyasha ran his fingers up the stone shaft and rubbed his thumb across the tip, noticing with surprise that it was detailed enough to include a slight dip where the slit would be.

"... Men can use 'em too," he added after a moment of silent contemplation. It was probably best if he didn't mention the fascination he had for these items or the fact that he wanted one and had for some time. Having to use a stone cock, but having control, was better than trying to find a youkai to fuck him, it was less embarrassing and degrading after all.

* * *

"I see. You intend to bring one back with you then?" It made sense that Inuyasha would use one of these. The hanyou would receive the pleasure without having to trust another being to penetrate him without harming him.

* * *

"_What_?" Inuyasha immediately put the sculpted stone back on the table a bit more roughly than he should have. "Keh—no." He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Feh. Why the Hell would I want one?"

* * *

"You would be more comfortable penetrating yourself than entrusting the act to someone else." Sesshomaru shrugged lightly and turned to make his way to the opposite end of the shop.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned at the youkai's absolutely correct reasoning. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to know enough about him to put pieces like that together.. Though, given what the youkai had been told about his brother's past, Inuyasha decided it wasn't too surprising for Sesshomaru would say what he had. But once he realized he was only standing there stupidly, gazing down at the collection of stone dicks, he sighed and turned away, not exactly wanting to move on, but doing it anyway. There was no reason to let the youkai think he was right. The hanyou made his way to Sesshomaru's side, "What'd _you_ find?"

* * *

"This oil," Sesshomaru uncapped the vial he was now holding and sniffed it, "smells of lily of the valley. Here," he stuck it under Inuyasha's nose, assuming the hanyou would be interested in smelling one of his favorite scents.

* * *

"Uh-huh..." He gave the vial a tentative sniff before nodding. "What about it?"

* * *

"It is alluring. I will take it," declared the youkai finally before he closed the vial. "Do you wish to take anything with you before we move on?"

* * *

"No," Inuyasha barked out quickly. "I'm fine." Like Hell he was going to walk out of the shop with one of the stone cocks he'd admired—especially when his brother was with him. "You even know what that stuff's for?" The hanyou asked in an attempt to change the topic as he nodded at the vial in the youkai's hand.

* * *

"Of course. It is a fragrant lubricant. More effective than the spittle you prepare me with, Inuyasha." The youkai gave a small smirk.

* * *

"Wha—no! It ain't me, we've gone over this, baka!" With a huff, Inuyasha huffed and turned his head away in an attempt to hide his heated cheeks before mumbling, "If ya don't like it, talk to my youkai."

* * *

After a short smile at Inuyasha's flustered reaction, Sesshomaru's face regained its previous lack of any particular emotion. "I do not mind it. This oil will simply be more efficient." He paused. "I had better take two." The youkai procured another vial and smoothly exited the shop.

* * *

Inuyasha refused to look back at the table which showcased the stone imitations of cocks as he followed Sesshomaru out of the shop, but a pouting frown unknowingly etched itself onto his face as he exited. He still wanted one.

* * *

While he waited for Inuyasha to fall into step beside him, Sesshomaru tucked the oil away into his kimono. "Do you wish to return, or—?" The youkai stopped. In their path stood that woman again. The blue-eyed woman who guided them when they first arrived. She smiled and waited for them to approach as she had before.

"Won't you come with me, please?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

Inuyasha's previous frown remained in place when he caught sight of the woman and followed Sesshomaru until they both stood before her. He hadn't wanted to return to their lodgings just yet, but he'd not had a chance to say that before the woman seemed to appear. So he gave a shrug in response so her question, and looked at his brother. "Whatdya wanna do?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded once to acknowledge Inuyasha's question. "Where will you take us?" He asked the woman in the colder, more reserved manner he'd let slip around Inuyasha.

"To a place we like to show all of our guests. It is a place of further relaxation."

Sesshomaru took a step forward before stopping again. His feet had nearly automatically followed. That was unlike him. And his brother was still with him. Perhaps the hanyou would respond well to the invitation if Sesshomaru consulted him first. He glanced at Inuyasha with a question in his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his brother briefly before his gaze returned to the woman. If there was going to be more relaxation in store... The hanyou figured he could go along with it. With a nod, he stepped up after the youkai. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

They followed the woman through the darkened streets, met with lanterns and smoke and the smell of incense, until they reached a building at the end of the street. It was dimly lit with curtains shrouding every window. Inside, everything was burgundy, black, cream, and silk. It took one glance at the scantily clad beings leading older males and middle-aged females into private rooms for Sesshomaru to understand what this place was. It was a brothel.

* * *

The hanyou sneezed once at the heady scent of incense as he looked around the building they were in. His eyes widened in surprise and he averted his gaze when several barely clothed females walked in front of him. With a blush on his cheeks, Inuyasha turned to look at his brother in confusion. "What the Hell is this place?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in surprise. The hanyou knew of pleasurable utensils but knew nothing of brothels? Then again, Sesshomaru only knew because he had visited one as a right of passage. When he'd come of age, he was brought to a brothel to buy a prostitute. He'd bought two, actually: a male and a female. He'd had no interest in taking part in what one was supposed to do with prostitutes. The two prostitutes appeared no older than he was. And their hands, though hidden, were obviously intertwined. Both of their heads were down as they bowed to him. Sesshomaru did not like it. So he'd ordered the two of them to retreat to the back room to do what they would. And that was that. "You will see," said Sesshomaru eventually. He was then led away by a shorter male, his preferences having been predetermined, and disappeared from the greeting room. It would be interesting to hear Inuyasha's thoughts when the hanyou discovered the purpose of this place.

* * *

"Oi!" Inuyasha immediately tried to follow after his brother, still confused and embarrassed by whatever this place was. He barely made it two steps before nearly colliding with a well-toned, tanned, oil-slicked chest. Growling at the blockade, the hanyou's gaze shot up and he was greeted by the sight of an easy smile and clear, blue eyes. Jerking back a few steps to put a more suitable distance between he and the newcomer, Inuyasha was able to see the entirety of the creature before him—all the bared skin which covered defined muscles, and the tight leather covering the man's crotch which left nothing to the imagination. The hanyou flushed, but couldn't get a word out before the man was speaking to him.

"This way, please." The male gestured toward the doorway on the other side of the room, the same smile clinging to his lips as his gaze rested on the hanyou invitingly.

"Feh.." Inuyasha pursed his lips and crossed his arms, ears flicking forward at the slow drawl of the creature's deep voice. But he still didn't know what the Hell kind of place this was, and refused to go anywhere with some stranger—no matter how physically attractive that stranger was. "Why?"

"We have a room in place for you already."

The hanyou still hesitated, but... If Sesshomaru had gone, he doubted it could be _too_ bad. And the youkai hadn't seem on edge or anything either.. Maybe it would be best to just go along with it—the woman had said it would be relaxing, after all. With a slight shrug, Inuyasha slowly allowed himself to be lead away.

Once they had entered the hallway, the male having held back the thick fabric which shrouded the door so Inuyasha could pass, the hanyou tried to figure out what was going to happen. Every door which lined the hallway on either side was closed though. As much as he strained his ears, Inuyasha couldn't make out any sounds. Soon, the male stopped at a seemingly random door and opened it, gesturing for the hanyou to enter first.

Inuyasha stepped inside and looked around, still trying to puzzle out what was going on, but then the male spoke again.

"I am Takumi and I will be accompanying you this evening."

"Uh-huh," the hanyou didn't turn around to face Takumi. Instead, he ventured further into the room. Oddly enough, it reminded him of the shop from earlier; fabric draped all over the place, burgundy and black with accents of cream. Everything looked incredibly plush too—from the luxurious bed to the multiple couches. "This some type of an inn or somethin'?"

"Something like that, yes." Takumi said as he moved closer, shepherding the hanyou closer to the bed. "You may stay the night if wish."

Oblivious to the other male's intent, Inuyasha clambered onto the bed, sinking into the fluffy blankets with a grin. After a moment of getting comfortable, he sighed and propped himself up enough to look at Takumi, ready to ask why the guy was still here. But the hanyou's mouth fell open when he realized Takumi had shed his only bit of clothing and was climbing on the bed with him.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha scrambled back against the headboard, eyes wide as he looked at Takumi in confusion. "The Hell do you think you're doin'!?"

"You came here for a night of relaxation, did you not?" Takumi continued to advance. "I am here to provide you with that."

"No you aren't!" Inuyasha growled and the male finally stopped moving, head tilted in confusion.

"You would prefer to take me? Forgive me, I believed you would find greater pleasure in being taken," Takumi withdrew some. "Would you like to be ridden? Or, that table over there is comfortable enough to lean over. Whatever you like."

The hanyou balked. "What the—no!"

It was clear that Takumi did not understand. But he moved closer, hands reaching out to the hanyou's clothes. "Perhaps we can start by simply undressing."

Inuyasha growled, but the sound was rougher than before. All he saw was Takumi's eyes widening before his own vision flooded black.

Youki flaring and taking over, the hanyou shoved the prostitute out of the way once hands which did not belong to himself or his mate tried to disrobe him. Inuyasha wasted no time, then, leaping off the bed, snarling at the male who remained there before fleeing the room. He did not like this place—sex was apparently expected and, and his mate—

Still growling, the hanyou made his way down the hallway and back into the greeting room. Finding the lord's scent was not difficult at all and Inuyasha followed the trail until he stopped at the door where his mate had to be. He slammed the door open, panting from his run through the building.

* * *

Moonlight shone through the open curtains, illuminating Sesshomaru who sat on a cushion on the floor, smoking a long, slender pipe. His mokomoko, armor, and swords were discarded in the corner. And his kimono was parted in a comfortable way that revealed his chest. "Well that did not take long."

* * *

The hanyou stomped in, still growling as he scanned the room for any occupants other than his mate. Once he was sure they were alone, his anger bloomed anew. Ears flattening, Inuyasha glared down at the youkai. How could his mate leave his other half with a prostitute? "Leave... Why?"

* * *

Sesshomaru blew a plume of smoke in Inuyasha's direction and set the pipe aside. "I have not seen you since before we ventured into this valley."

* * *

Batting the smoke away, Inuyasha huffed and collapsed at the youkai's side. He did not enjoy being ignored. "You—left him." He stated again with a growl. "Why?"

* * *

With mild amusement, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who had become his inner youkai. "I knew he would not allow a prostitute to touch him—to touch you. I thought he should see for himself what kind of place this is."

* * *

The hanyou glanced away briefly, pressing his lips together. He still did not think his mate should have left his other half—especially when the youkai knew part of his human half's past. But, he supposed, if the lord was confident that no touching would be permitted, it was not all bad. Turning back to look at Sesshomaru, he realized something though. His mate had also gone away with another. Growling at the idea of someone other than himself being with the youkai, Inuyasha returned his glare to Sesshomaru. "And you? Prost—itute?"

* * *

"Ah... He is no longer here."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned in, pressing his nose close to the lord's chest, scenting his clothes and skin. He wanted to be sure his mate remained his. "Touch, him?"

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned unreadable eyes towards the window, a quirk in his brow. Of course he hadn't touched the man. If he was above prostitutes as an impressionable youth, he was above them now. But what if he had used the prostitute..? "What do you think?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

* * *

Ears drooping, the hanyou withdrew and looked down. The last time they had engaged in intercourse had been... Unsatisfying. Would it be so hard to believe Sesshomaru had sought pleasure with someone who might actually be able to give it to him? No.. No it wasn't. If he was an inadequate mate, the youkai had to seek pleasure elsewhere...

* * *

Sesshomaru moved closer and leaned back on his hand positioned on the floor behind Inuyasha. "Why do you make that face?" Asked Sesshomaru knowingly.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged lightly, keeping his gaze averted. "I... Bad mate..."

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head, his previous smug demeanor dispersing as an inkling of concern took its place. "Is that so. Why?"

* * *

Shifting so that his legs were crossed, the hanyou thought back to the time before his other half and his mate had ventured into this village. "No pleasure," he stated glumly. Mates were supposed to be able to bring pleasure to each other..

* * *

A crease formed between the youkai's brows. "I do not understand."

* * *

"Before.. Sex, you no pleasure." Inuyasha shook his head, muttering, "Bad mate.."

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head and took Inuyasha's jaw in his hand, forcing the hanyou to look at him. "That was no fault of yours, bakamono." In an attempt to lessen Inuyasha's unnecessary guilt, Sesshomaru licked his brother's nose. Is this why Inuyasha's youkai had remained hidden these past few nights? He was ashamed to show his face? "I did not touch the prostitute who brought me to this room. By my command, he brought me a complimentary pipe and left the room. If I am to be honest...I knew you would emerge if I allowed Inuyasha to be alone with that prostitute. _Your_ touch is the only contact I will allow. Prostitutes are beneath me."

* * *

At the grip on his jaw, Inuyasha's ears perked toward the youkai and his crimson gaze focused on the lord. His mate's words lent the hanyou a sense of confusion though. "You.. Miss me?" Was that why Sesshomaru had wanted to leave his other half alone—if he knew there was a chance this youkai form would return? It felt like entirely too much to hope for, but Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from believing the youkai might actually want his company. Sesshomaru had said they could try to be mates..

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked once and glanced away, simultaneously releasing Inuyasha's jaw. Of course he did...for some reason. "Perhaps."

* * *

Grinning, the hanyou leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's for a quick, chaste kiss. "Miss you... Too."

* * *

Sesshomaru licked his lips and gazed into crimson eyes unwaveringly. His desire was growing. And in this place...everything seemed to be an aphrodisiac. Even the pipe he had just smoked. And the incense that burned throughout the brothel. But he could not give in to it. He swallowed and stood, making his way to the window to push it open. He just needed some fresh air.

* * *

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion as he watched Sesshomaru leave. Perhaps Sesshomaru simply wanted to feel the warm breeze. Moments later the hanyou was rising up and following after the lord. He stopped just behind his brother, nuzzling his nose against the youkai's shoulder in contentment and gripping Sesshomaru's loosened kimono as he leaned closer.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt Inuyasha rub his face into his shoulder, the grip on his kimono causing the fabric to open further and expose more of his chest to the evening air. Contrary to his will, his cock began to stir against his hakama. The lord gripped the long curtains, furious at himself for his current lack of control.

* * *

Inuyasha knew almost immediately of the youkai's arousal. Being mates, they were connected beyond such simple perceptions like scent and touch. Yes, he could smell Sesshomaru's growing desire and yes, he would likely be able to feel it if he reached around the lord. But on an instinctual level, he knew the lord wanted to mate. Taking his bottom lip between his elongated fangs to hide his slight smile, Inuyasha experimentally shifted his hips forward to press his own stiffening length against his mate's thigh.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head just enough to see the hanyou out of the corner of his eye. His hand gripped the curtain tighter. Inuyasha was deliberately allowing him to feel the answering arousal. Sesshomaru wanted to see the pulsating length. "What are your intentions?"

* * *

"Mmm," the hanyou only hummed in response and pressed his face completely into his brother's shoulder to conceal his expression. The hand which was not holding the youkai's kimono moved to the lord's front, fingers splaying over a pale abdomen before Inuyasha slowly began to trail the appendages lower.

* * *

"Hmph. How cruel—teasing me whilst I am in this state. This is _your_ doing." Sesshomaru took hold of Inuyasha's hand and slid it into his hakama until he felt the hanyou's weathered fingers touch his heated length. He hummed lightly and allowed himself to lean back against Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha exhaled quickly when his hand was guided to the youkai's length. Swallowing heavily, he began to slide his fingers along his mate's cock, grasping the hardened flesh in a loose fist. Sesshomaru had grown aroused with hardly touch... His mate obviously craved intimacy. Frowning, the hanyou realized he was now the one withholding it. He wanted to make it up to Sesshomaru—and, even after the youkai denying it was not his fault that the lord had not been able to find pleasure in their last couplings, Inuyasha still felt the looming shadow of guilt.

Removing his hand from his mate's cock, the hanyou took hold of the youkai's hand and pulled him back into the room, toward the bed. He would prove himself to be an adequate mate. He would give Sesshomaru pleasure. Even if it was in a way both he and his other half feared. Jaw clenching, Inuyasha focused on the task of undressing himself and hoped his unease would not be easily detected.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou's back for a moment before following Inuyasha's example and shedding each article of clothing that would separate flesh from flesh. Completely nude, an eagerness rose within him. Inuyasha also appeared to welcome their coupling. And that was key. Once Inuyasha was finished undressing, Sesshomaru took his hand, pulled him towards the bed, and sat them both down. Any patience escaping him, the youkai took this opportunity to pull the hanyou into a full and ardent kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears relaxed back against his hair as he allowed himself to be consumed by the kiss, by the feel of warm lips against his own. The contact was soothing and he closed his eyes, leaning into his mate, letting his worries ebb for a moment.

* * *

Sighing into the hanyou's mouth, Sesshomaru leaned forward until Inuyasha was lying back onto the bed. He broke the kiss and quickly lathered three fingers. Hair falling around Inuyasha, Sesshomaru licked at the exposed throat, sucking some with his lips, and reached behind himself. Knowing their coupling would be far more pleasurable than last time, Sesshomaru moaned softly into the hanyou's flavorful skin as he imagined what it could feel like now that he was experimentally embracing their bond and kissed up the side of the hanyou's face, circling his own puckered entrance before slipping two fingers inside himself.

* * *

With the youkai's ministrations, Inuyasha nearly missed the moment when his mate began to prepare himself. His eyes, which had remained closed when he laid back, snapped open and he reached up. One hand tangled in the hair at the base of Sesshomaru's skull while the other took hold of the youkai's arm, halting any movement. "No," he panted, breath already quick with the promise of pleasure and the hovering sense of fear. He pulled Sesshomaru's fingers away as he lifted his head and kissed the youkai roughly.

Moments later he was leaning back and pushing the lord away, forcing his mate to sit back on his knees so that he had enough room to maneuver himself. Licking his lips, the hanyou rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass, keeping his knees spread and bent. Inuyasha pressed his face into the blanket when he realized how similar this was to the position that man, from the last village, had put his other half in before. _No_—jerking his head to the side to look at Sesshomaru, the hanyou refused to let himself think of that. This was about proving to the youkai that there was still pleasure to be found between them.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he stared at the hanyou before him. Inuyasha's youkai was still here—he could still see the markings and the red of those eyes—but the position his brother had taken was so...vulnerable. Inuyasha was... "What are you doing?" Uneased by the look he was given, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and forced the hanyou onto his back where his head could rest on a pillow. The lord held him there, searching his face.

* * *

He didn't understand why the youkai was hesitating—it would be easier if they could just start already. Inuyasha would have less time to dread what was to happen that way. Swallowing, he tried his best to give his mate a look to express desire as he tipped his head back just enough to bare some of his throat. "Take me," the hanyou said as he spread his legs on either side of Sesshomaru, resisting the urge to press his thighs together.

* * *

The youkai's brows rose significantly and his lips, though parted, were momentarily speechless. The moment Inuyasha's youkai would let him do this... He never believed it would come. And now that it had, he couldn't help but stop and consider Inuyasha's youkai—the surprisingly gentle creature hidden behind pure instinct who hated being vulnerable and avoided it at all costs. Sesshomaru moved between Inuyasha's legs only to lie down on his stomach atop the hanyou. His arousal was still prominent but he could ignore it for the time being. He brushed ashen hair from Inuyasha's face. "Is that what you want?"

* * *

Nodding hastily, Inuyasha lifted his hips up to press his eager length against his mate, assuming the action would help get his point across. "Yes," he said, hoping the slight quiver to his voice would be perceived as desire induced, rather than anxiety.

* * *

"No..." Sesshomaru sighed and slid his thumb across Inuyasha's moist lips. "You do not." The youkai leaned forward and captured those lips to kiss them slowly, to let his calm flow into Inuyasha. This timidity did not suit Inuyasha's youkai at all. "I will do it. But only to prove you have nothing to fear from this. I will stop if ever you wish it. You have chosen me to be your mate. You can trust me not to harm you." He rested his forehead against Inuyasha's. Normally cold golden eyes were touched with warm. Sesshomaru wanted his brother to enjoy this. Now, he would await a final consent.

* * *

The hanyou nodded once again, slower this time. His mate could be trusted. He did not have to worry. Even knowing that though, could not quell the flutter of anxiety which lingered in his chest. Still, he wanted to let Sesshomaru seek pleasure this way. Inuyasha tipped his head back just a little and ran his tongue across the youkai's lips, "Now?"

* * *

Nodding once, Sesshomaru gave a small, reassuring smile and removed himself from the hanyou and the bed entirely. He dug swiftly through his things and procured one vial of the lily of the valley oil he'd taken earlier. A good lubricant would alleviate the rubbing and stretching more than would his normal preparation. Inuyasha needed it far more than he did.

The youkai returned to the bed and knelt between the hanyou's spread legs. After opening the vial, Sesshomaru poured it slowly so that it trickled down from Inuyasha's balls to his entrance. Sesshomaru then set the vial aside and caught the trail of liquid with his fingers. He leaned forward, captured Inuyasha's gaze, and held it as he began to circle the quivering orifice that would soon engulf his cock. His eyes grew hungry.

* * *

The hanyou tried to calm his breathing while he watched the youkai move. But before he could succeed in doing so, Sesshomaru was back on the bed and the cool oil was dripped down his balls. Inuyasha felt himself tremble, both in anticipation and anxiety. Then the youkai was leaning over him and he felt pinned by his mate's gaze.

Surely, Sesshomaru could make it feel good—and Inuyasha's youkai would not have to feel, firsthand, the pain and terror his human side had. Even with that hope, the hanyou went rigid at the light contact around his anus and he pressed himself back against the bed, ears flattening as his breath hitched with an unbidden whine.

* * *

The hunger left Sesshomaru's eyes, unable to remain when Inuyasha was so frightened of the task at hand. His glistening fingers stopped what they were doing and Sesshomaru leaned over the hanyou again. Perhaps Inuyasha would be more comfortable if they were closer. Still, as their bodies touched, he could feel his brother shake. Past trauma was a powerful thing, it seemed. And Sesshomaru had not yet done a single thing to help that fact. He'd only made it worse.

Like a primal inuyoukai, following the instincts that came with the blood running through his veins and that disregarded all learned etiquette and poise, Sesshomaru whined low in return and nuzzled the side of his face against Inuyasha's. In regards to his heritage, this was the most intimate thing he had ever done. "Hush," said the youkai gently, a slight growl edging into his voice. He tried again then, with their bodies close together, and slipped his hand between Inuyasha's legs. This time, he merely touched the puckered ring, letting Inuyasha know he was there and that he would not be pressured. Sesshomaru would make sure the one bound to him by a mating bond would feel the pleasure he deserved.

* * *

Relaxing only slightly, Inuyasha moved trembling hands up to run across the youkai's sides. His fingers sifted through hair, causing more of the silver locks to fall forward and tickle his chest. The hanyou stopped once he was able to hook his arms under Sesshomaru's and hold his mate against his body. Chest rising and falling rapidly, his breath rushed over the youkai's ear in hot puffs as he rubbed his cheek against Sesshomaru's. "I sorry," he muttered before swiping his tongue up the pointed ear before him.

* * *

"You need not be sorry. You need only feel the pleasure I can give you." The lord licked at Inuyasha's jaw while his ear remained close to Inuyasha's mouth. He was quite willing to capture those lips again, but he wanted to hear Inuyasha the moment his ministrations began to feel good. He wanted Inuyasha's youkai, the strangest embodiment of power he had ever come across, to moan for him. Sesshomaru slipped one finger inside the hanyou.

* * *

The hanyou clutched at his mate, fingers twisting in pale hair, claws digging at equally pale skin. But a single finger was hardly an intrusion—at least compared to what else had been suffered. Inuyasha tensed though, unable to help it. "Mate—" Yes, he had to remember that it was his mate above him, his mate who would enter him. His mate, who didn't want to hurt him. _Mate_. The hanyou exhaled slowly, trying to unclench his muscles.

* * *

"Mm.." Sesshomaru slid his finger all the way in and all the way out, beginning at a pace that was painstaking, even for humans. Sesshomaru had never been this careful in all his life. Still, he needed something to further distract the hanyou from the idea that something was currently moving inside of him. "What is my name?" Sesshomaru carefully slipped a second finger past Inuyasha's taut ring.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a soft whimper, screwing his eyes shut tightly. "S—Sss," he struggled, trying to concentrate on the feel of the youkai's body against his own, rather than the fingers moving within him, stretching his tight, uneasy muscles. "Se—Sesshomm—aru," he barely managed to get the word out as he clung all the tighter to his mate.

* * *

"Good." His fingers alternated between a light thrusting and scissoring motion. Able to feel the hanyou's anxious claws dig further into his back, Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Again."

* * *

"Sessho.. Maru," he breathed heavily, beginning to move one hand over the youkai's back, needing to touch more—taste more, to be reassured of their bond, the trust, between them. Stroking his tongue along whatever flesh was available to him, Inuyasha's mouth found Sesshomaru's earlobe and he sucked at it, nipping lightly.

* * *

Sesshomaru moaned approvingly, acknowledging Inuyasha's success in saying his name and the feeling of Inuyasha's tongue exploring his ear, hoping the pleased sound of his voice would further calm Inuyasha. Finally, the hanyou was no longer shrinking away from his touch. He could feel Inuyasha's muscles loosening as well. His cock twitched in anticipation at the mere thought that he was drawing nearer to replacing Inuyasha's inner youkai's fear with pleasure. Sesshomaru curled his fingers upward now with each thrust as he searched the hanyou's enticingly warm walls for what he knew would change Inuyasha's mind about this. "Do not refrain from informing me of what feels good."

* * *

Nodding quickly in acknowledgement, the hanyou allowed his mouth to rove over cheek and neck as he sought out the salty flavor of sweat that was just beginning to entice his tongue. He focused more on his own search than he did Sesshomaru's, apprehension still a heavy weight on his chest. But when those long, exploratory fingers glided by.. Something, Inuyasha couldn't help inhaling quickly. The touch had been so light, so brief, he wasn't sure if it had been discomfort he had felt or not. With a minute shift of his hips, the hanyou's ears flicked and he scratched his claws over the youkai's ribs. "Ah—gain.." He muttered, wondering if he would be able to feel even a portion of the pleasure his other half had when he'd been with the kind human from long ago.

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed and proceeded to do as he was bid with an uncharacteristic determination, gently prodding the soft flesh beneath his fingertips until he came across a small lump. Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Here?" The youkai thrust his fingers directly into the spot.

* * *

Ears flattening, the hanyou let out a low whine and his muscles tightened, clenching some around his mate's probing fingers. "Yes," he breathed almost immediately, eyes closing as his lips found Sesshomaru's in an eager kiss. Drawing back, his crimson gaze searched the youkai's almost pleadingly. "Ah.. gain?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful he'd be able to feel that newfound ripple of pleasure once more.

* * *

"Of course." Sesshomaru smirked and slid himself down Inuyasha a bit to suck at the hanyou's defined pectoral muscles. Confident he no longer had to be so gentle, the youkai pinched a nipple between his teeth and found a steady, harder rhythm with his fingers, able to hear a wet squelch each time they slid through Inuyasha's entrance. His thumb prodded at the underside of Inuyasha's balls.

* * *

Inuyasha growled lightly at the lips and teeth teasing his skin and he snapped his jaws in response, finding slight enjoyment in the youkai's ministrations. But even with Sesshomaru's fingers entering him and his own body beginning to rock in time with the thrusting digits, the hanyou fought to let go of that long-maintained sense of control he had. Fisting his hands in the blankets because he didn't know what else to do with them, he closed his eyes and reminded himself that his mate was to be trusted, even after all that had happened between them. His mate seemed only to want mutual pleasure—and the way his mark was humming further solidified that idea. His mate was the one he chose to protect his other half—and even himself. But everything that made him want to allow his mate to take him, made him also want to flee or fight. He and his other half's trust had been betrayed before; lust had been twisted into something cruel; pleasure had morphed into pain. Breath quickening, he knew he couldn't allow his human side to suffer through that again.

The hanyou growled again, but this time the noise was not spurred by pleasure, just as the thundering of his heart was not caused by desire. Inuyasha scrambled back until his body was free of the youkai before him and until his back lined the wall. He felt cornered, desperate. Scared.

* * *

Startled by Inuyasha's sudden wrenching motion and defensive growl, Sesshomaru leapt into a crouch on the bed, immediately alert, and glanced around the room before his gaze found Inuyasha again. There was no threat around them to disturb their coupling. Actually, Sesshomaru seemed to be the threat, judging by the way Inuyasha was looking at him. He frowned, feeling naked without the hanyou beneath him. He had done something wrong. Lowering his gaze to the space between them, Sesshomaru wondered if it would be best to let Inuyasha be. "I moved too quickly. Did it hurt?"

* * *

The hanyou's gaze shifted quickly and his claws kneaded the pillow he sat on until he felt the fabric tear under his incessant pawings. He barely heard it though, the unrelenting, unsteady pounding of his heart too loud in his flattened ears. Through his ragged breathing, Inuyasha tried to growl as he felt panic bubbling up in his chest, constricting it. Fear and memories was a potent mixture and Inuyasha didn't know what to do as he sat rigid and trembling, battling past hauntings and the threat of new ones.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up with knitted brows. Frustration, now, was evident in his mind. Why could he not handle his brother? Heedless of Inuyasha's desire to close himself off in a corner, Sesshomaru sat down on the bed beside him and quickly picked the hanyou up, setting Inuyasha down in his lap and holding him there tightly. He did not want the composure of Inuyasha's youkai to leave him. He'd seen Inuyasha's youkai grow so much since they'd become mates. He knew the hanyou could move past this. "What did I do wrong," blurted the youkai before Inuyasha could struggle out of his grasp.

* * *

"Protect," he muttered repeatedly, brokenly as his chest heaved against the arm holding him to the youkai. "Protect, protect..." The weight of all the memories he kept from his human side pressed in upon him heavily and the hanyou struggled to gasp for breath. There had been others—more than just the boar and the most recent man from the village. Others had used and abused their shared body, but the hanyou's youkai side took the brunt of the emotional damage. He had to. "Protect." Had to protect. Now though, he was finally given a chance to be the protected one and he wasn't sure he could give up the control that meant his human side remained safe. But he had to—he needed to.

_Mate_, the word seemed to thrum through his entire body and it lent a sense of security, not just for himself, but his other side as well. Along with it, trust. Panting now, the hanyou greedily gulped down the scent of that one—his _mate_. It was a balm to the burning pain and searing fear which threatened to overtake his mind and he had to speak it to affirm it, "Mate." It was hardly more than a croak, but the hanyou pressed himself back against the body behind his own, feeling the warmth and hardness of something real and tangible. Moments later though, his body slumped almost lifelessly forward and his lips parted to whisper a nearly inaudible plea, "...Protect me."

* * *

When Inuyasha suddenly became limp in his hold, Sesshomaru pulled him back against his chest, wanting nothing more in this moment than to do what the hanyou had been uttering. Inuyasha needed to know he did not always have to do it alone. _Someone_ had to protect the hanyou in turn. And right now, while their paths were interconnected, Sesshomaru would be the one to do it.

The youkai sat there on the bed and stroked his brother's hair. When had Inuyasha become so worthy, so..? "I will protect you...precious hanyou." Yes...that was what he was. And the lord did not mind it at all. This was _his_ view, not that of the world he belonged to. If he saw Inuyasha as precious, so be it. The daiyoukai of the western lands did not need to explain himself to anyone—not even himself. The youkai kissed Inuyasha's neck. "I cannot do it if you do not give yourself to me."

* * *

The youkai's statement drew a whimper from Inuyasha and he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru said he would protect him though. His mate could be trusted—needed to be trusted. Swallowing heavily, the hanyou slowly dropped his head back to rest on the lord's shoulder, baring his throat completely. "Please..."

* * *

Sesshomaru grazed the bared throat with a fang, following up with a slow, long lick. "What is it you want?"

* * *

"You," the hanyou's reply came quickly and he nearly shivered at the tongue and fang along his throat. "Want you.. Protect me.."

* * *

Sesshomaru's stomach clenched, a bit of heat returning to his groin. He had only just received a taste of this creature's submissive side and his body was reacting as though he were a virginal whelp without ever having witnessed the male form in a state of arousal. Inuyasha was so different from the males who had previously submitted to the lord. There was something about the submission of a male with strength, defiance, and passion, who had already earned the right to dominate _him_. In wanting Sesshomaru's protection, Inuyasha's youkai was submitting to him. The lord now knew what it took to submit, after being taken his first time by his brother. He also knew of the pain that could come from it.

"I am going to try this again." The youkai trailed his nose along Inuyasha's jaw. "The more you give yourself over to the pleasure of my fingers penetrating you," Sesshomaru let his hand slide down the hanyou's lower back and under the hanyou's rear, pausing for a moment before his two fingers slipped inside of Inuyasha once more, "the more you are allowing me to protect you."

* * *

Inuyasha's heart skittered in his chest as fingers danced slowly and cautiously down his back. He inhaled sharply as those fingers entered him, but the youkai had done a good job before and the hanyou's body remained somewhat stretched, and still moistened from the oil. Furred ears flattened, but the hanyou clung to the idea that protection came this way—that his vulnerability was the only way for the holistic protection he craved to be given. And his mate was the only gateway to that. Closing his eyes, he lifted one hand and threaded his fingers through the hair at the side of the youkai's head. Inuyasha turned his face toward Sesshomaru's and licked his mate's cheek to show he was okay thus far.

* * *

Now able to proceed, Sesshomaru searched Inuyasha's walls for that spot of pleasure. It did not take long to find. "You've done this for me, Inuyasha. To show me that enjoyment can be found in submission, you sought out my pleasure and found it." The lord's fingers brushed over the small bundle of nerves. "You caused a daiyoukai to forgo his composure," murmured Sesshomaru seductively. "Tell me. How does this feel for you?" After completing another thorough stretch, the youkai slipped a third finger inside and and began to thrust evenly, stopping in bouts to directly massage Inuyasha's prostate.

* * *

The hanyou gasped quietly at the first brush of fingers over that spot and pressed his nose against Sesshomaru's cheek. Having contact besides the fingers within him calmed Inuyasha and assured him of his mate's presence, as did the warm breath ghosting over his throat with each of the youkai's words. After the slight discomfort of a third finger, the hanyou's breath quickened and fled his lungs in a short whine when Sesshomaru focused all of his probing attention on that spot which Inuyasha want to squirm for more when the youkai returned to the simple task of stretching him. "It—it's.. Good," he said, almost hesitant. Muscles twitched with the bursts of pleasure beginning to seep through the wall of fear which had previously blocked them and the hanyou's cock grew stiffer with each pass of his mate's fingers until the organ was standing, hard and proud.

* * *

"Excellent. The feeling can only intensify." As he continued to pleasure the hanyou by wriggling his three digits, Sesshomaru thought back to the night Inuyasha had fingered him. The hanyou had been doing something else as well—something that had felt divine.

Without removing his fingers, the youkai carefully moved Inuyasha and laid him down on his back. Sesshomaru knelt between Inuyasha's legs as he had before, massaging the hanyou's prostate more slowly so he would not yet draw close to his release. "Are you comfortable on your back?"

* * *

Now, the hanyou was feeling confident enough to shift his hips in hopes of Sesshomaru fingering him in earnest, rather than the light touching he was doing now which was only succeeding in sending continuous tingling waves of pleasure rippling up his spine. They were too brief to have much of an effect—it only left Inuyasha craving more. After a moment though, he realized the youkai was speaking and his ears perked, though it was somewhat difficult to focus on words when he'd been so engrossed in his mate's actions. Comprehension dawned and ears laid back as Inuyasha was swept up in a fresh wave of nervousness. It was time—his mate was likely ready to begin seeking his own pleasure now. Swallowing heavily, the hanyou gave a slow nod and hesitantly spread his legs a little wider despite his growing urge to snap them closed and protect himself—even though the youkai had already claimed he need not do so anymore.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded and shifted forward some. After making brief eye-contact with Inuyasha, the youkai lord braced himself on the bed with his elbow, his fingers still massaging, and bowed his head, dipping down until his face neared Inuyasha's erection. He stared at it for a moment, in utter disbelief of himself. It was a filthy act—putting one's cock anywhere near your mouth. At least, that is how the lord had always seen it. But right then, it ceased to be about the fact that he, a lord, would consider using his mouth for sex. Right then, he did not have two arms—while one hand worked inside of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was incapable of holding the uneasy hanyou. He also had no spare hand to give Inuyasha's sex some needed attention. So, then, logically he would have to use his mouth. With a crease in his brow, Sesshomaru gave the shaft one experimental lick, almost immediately surprised. It felt smooth on his tongue. And it did not taste at all dirty as he had always imagined it would. It simply tasted like Inuyasha. A musky, smooth, feverish version of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to focus on the pleasure that his mate's massaging fingers were giving him as he watched the youkai reposition himself. Once he realized Sesshomaru had no intention of removing his fingers, the hanyou cocked his head at his mate as he propped himself up and opened his mouth to question what he planned on doing—they were supposed to be having sex after all. But when the youkai's tongue swept a quick, hot path up his length, Inuyasha's proposed question morphed into a sharp, surprised exhale of breath which ended in a whine. His hips gave a minute jerk and he realized his other half had never been on the receiving end of such treatment. He'd been forced to take other's dicks into his mouth, but never once had he had the experience of his own length being engulfed in another's mouth. The hanyou's ears perked at the idea his mate would be willing to do this and he looked hopefully down the length of his body until his crimson gaze rested on Sesshomaru. "Ah—gain?"

* * *

To answer Inuyasha, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and dragged the entirety of his tongue over Inuyasha's balls, all the way up the side of Inuyasha's shaft, a protruding vein having caught his eye and elicited the desire to feel it with his tongue. His fingers quickened within Inuyasha but they returned to merely grazing that bundle of nerves.

After a few more experimental licks, Sesshomaru's lips hovered over the tip of the hanyou's manhood, his moist breath fanning across it as alert eyes roved over it. Sesshomaru had come to admire the shape and color of an erect male organ. He was not normally one for licking whatever he took a liking to but the combination of admiration and the stroking of the object of fancy with his tongue seemed to work well in that specific instance. But to have his mouth filled with it... The lord was not yet sure about that.

Sesshomaru touched the tip with his lips as though he were kissing it gently. Then striped cheeks hollowed and silky lips stretched evenly over the engorged crown of Inuyasha's cock.

* * *

Inuyasha whimpered, ears going lax as he watched his mate lap at his length. Each swipe of Sesshomaru's tongue had the hanyou's muscles twitching and hips making eager attempts to rise. He dropped himself back down, laying flat on his back when the lord's lips surrounded the head on his cock and let his legs spread more. The touches were too teasing for him and the hanyou couldn't help it when his hips gave an ardent jerk, seeking pleasure from both the youkai's mouth and fingers.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely when suddenly Inuyasha's cock neared the back of his throat, causing him to pull back abruptly. But he corrected himself quickly as though nothing had fazed him and sucked hard as he further slid his lips up towards the head of the hot length. His tongue flicked over the rim and lingered to tease the slit before he slid his lips down Inuyasha's needy cock once more. The thing was alive in his mouth as Sesshomaru bobbed. It twitched, throbbed, and pulsated, enslaved by his tongue. The lord's mouth was filled, now, each time he went down. But he could go no further, unable to allow the stiff organ into his throat. The youkai's fingers became more forceful as he lightly growled his frustrations around his brother's cock. His narrowed gaze rose to crimson eyes as he continued to suck, wondering how the hanyou was able to do it.

* * *

The hanyou was panting now, one hand fisted tightly in the blankets above his head as he squirmed beneath his mate's ministrations. As the youkai's fingers became unrelenting in their prodding, Inuyasha whined, feeling inevitably closer to his release. But at Sesshomaru's growl, though it sent wonderful vibrations along his dick, the hanyou tried to halt all movements as he met his brother's gaze. Had he done something he wasn't supposed to? Ears laying back, Inuyasha swallowed, trembling some as he attempted to remain still, and licked his lips before speaking, voice quivering. "I... Wrong?"

* * *

The youkai shook his head and released Inuyasha's length with a wet sound. "I am unable to take you into my throat," confessed Sesshomaru with an air of disappointment. He'd never considered whether or not the ability to take the entirety of one's cock into one's mouth came naturally.

* * *

Inuyasha's lip turned out in a slight pout when the youkai removed his mouth but he simply shook his head in confusion at his mate's admission. "So?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced away with a small frown. "I cannot do this to the extent that you are able to," murmured the youkai grudgingly.

* * *

"I like it," the hanyou said with a small roll of his hips before giving a frustrated huff at the lack of attention being given to his straining, leaking cock. "Please," he nearly whined, dropping his head back and staring up at the ceiling as he clutched at the blankets. "Ahgain?"

* * *

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth kicked up, the hanyou's behavior leaving him without the will to remain vexed. The lord took Inuyasha into his mouth, sucking hard enough to further flush the the slippery flesh, then reamed Inuyasha's prostate as he smirked round what was likely the only cock that would ever come close to his mouth without being severed. He heightened his pace, giving Inuyasha's sex the constricting pleasure and wet friction he knew the hanyou desired, as well as putting greater force behind each thrust of his fingers. He focused on evening his ministrations, intending to make Inuyasha release because of an equal sexual stimulation, rather than because he was becoming too vigorous in the sucking of his brother's manhood.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly yelped at the renewed vigor the youkai was now pleasuring him with—the feelings of ecstasy quickly heightening and intensifying as his mate thrusted and sucked without abandon. Panting raggedly, the hanyou clawed at the blankets he lay on and moaned at a particularly hard jab to his prostate. The more those fingers drove into his body and the more that tongue curled around the head of his manhood, the more Inuyasha began to roll his hips, craving every touch Sesshomaru gave. He felt sweat beading on his skin as he thoroughly started to vocalize his increasing enjoyment of their activities. And with the thickening feeling of pleasure building and coiling in the pit of his stomach, the hanyou whimpered, hips jerking more sporadically as he sought out the motion, the touch that would send him careening into his climax. Whatever it was—either the tongue delving briefly into the slit of his cock, or the fingers which paused to massage that spot inside him with the same fervor they had been thrusting—Inuyasha's back bowed off the bed and both hands desperately grasped the blankets above his head as he spilled into his mate's mouth with a loud, wanton moan. His muscles spasmed and clenched around the youkai's fingers, body jerking as he rode out the waves of pleasure curling through him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyelids twitched as his mouth quickly filled with semen, though he continued to bob his head and suck the pulsating organ in order to draw out Inuyasha's orgasm. The taste of the hanyou's seed was not at all unpleasant, contrary to the vile, repulsive taste he would have anticipated from the hanyou before he'd grown to know his brother. Actually, it possessed a taste Sesshomaru could grow used to, though the amount was surprising. The youkai swallowed profusely but some of the milky release had already escaped and was dripping from his chin. The lord's cheeks heated minutely as he let fall Inuyasha's softening cock and withdrew his fingers, though he could not decide whether he was embarrassed that he was a sloppy giver of head or because he had not been in the least bit disgusted while he used his mouth for another's sexual pleasure and swallowed the aftermath. Sesshomaru sat up and licked his lips, not even close to ridding his face of excess semen. "I assume you enjoyed that."

* * *

Still quite out of breath, the hanyou nodded slowly, a sated smile slinking across his lips as he lazily opened his eyes. Taking in his mate's appearance, Inuyasha gave a soft growl at the sight of his release on the lord's face. Because his limbs were still weakened by pleasure and he had no desire to move, the hanyou gestured for the youkai to come closer.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow at being motioned over but splayed his hand across Inuyasha's chest and sat with his hip pressed to the lounging hanyou's side.

* * *

Reaching up, Inuyasha hooked one hand behind the youkai's neck and pulled his mate down until their faces were nearly touching. He paused only a moment before beginning to clean his mate's face, swiping his tongue over the places his semen lingered and sucking at random patches of skin softly. Once done, the hanyou slid his lips over Sesshomaru's and immediately plunged his tongue into the lord's mouth, hoping to draw out the other's.

* * *

Pleasantly surprised by Inuyasha's methods to rid his face of any lingering stickiness, the lord allowed his face to be cleaned and fully reciprocated the kiss that followed, closing his eyes to enjoy the work of his brother's tongue. Pleased that Inuyasha was now completely at ease, Sesshomaru embraced his brother and kissed him lazily, unable to rid himself of the mental image of his fingers sliding in and out of the moaning hanyou.

* * *

Once the kiss lessened in intensity, the hanyou pulled back, allowing his head to rest back on the bed with a content sigh as he lightly played with the youkai's hair. "Thanks you," he murmured softly, gaze lingering on Sesshomaru's face.

* * *

The youkai folded his arm behind his head. "It was nothing."

* * *

The hanyou smiled and stretched some before looking over at his mate. He noticed then that the youkai was still hard, which was followed by the realization that they hadn't had sex as he'd anticipated—and feared. Frowning, Inuyasha rolled onto his side to look at the youkai. "Sex?"

* * *

Leaning back into the pillows, Sesshomaru glanced down at his arousal which Inuyasha's eyes were momentarily plastered to. This was the first time the youkai had completely disregarded his own pleasure. The strange thing was, it had been so satisfying to make Inuyasha writhe after showing him that there was nothing to fear in anal penetration by one that could be trusted, Sesshomaru could almost be content to let his arousal pass. The hanyou had already received anal stimulation after all, it would not do to overwhelm him. And he knew from experience that taking a cock was more difficult than taking a few steady, controlled fingers for one who is not used to being penetrated. "It is alright. I will not force you."

* * *

Frowning, the hanyou sat up. How was he supposed to give himself to his mate if his mate did not take him? He wanted the youkai's protection and he wanted to know more than just fingers could feel good. He didn't want to be afraid. "Please," he said as he turned his gaze to Sesshomaru's face. "Take me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly glared at his disobedient cock as it responded immediately to Inuyasha's unfairly inviting voice. Still, he managed to school his face so as not to reveal how thin of a wall was stopping him from complying. "I am larger than my fingers."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded his understanding almost eagerly. He knew quite well of the size difference, but he also knew that his other half had been able to find enjoyment in being on the receiving end of such activities before. He only hoped he could as well. Taking a deep breathe, the hanyou slid one leg over Sesshomaru's abdomen, he settled his knees on either side of his mate. He moved back until he felt the youkai's erect length at the curve of his ass, then he leaned forward, mouth finding Sesshomaru's throat. "Want _it_," Inuyasha started as he pressed back against the youkai's cock. "Want you," he continued quietly, lips roving over pale skin. "Please," administering a slow lick across his mate's adam apple, the hanyou murmured the youkai's name with a soft growl. "Sesshommaru..."

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed against the hanyou's tongue, his eyes rolling briefly towards the sky in a look of 'dear Kami, why do you test me so?' His hand roved down Inuyasha's muscular back as he silently remained, causing Inuyasha to wait for a few moments before the lord was to give in fashionably and without noticeable eagerness. "Position yourself in a way that most pleases you."

* * *

A kind of nervous excitement bloomed in the hanyou's chest as he nodded and quickly removed himself from his mate's lap. But he hadn't exactly thought of how he wanted to be taken.. Inuyasha knew he wanted to give Sesshomaru as much control as possible—he trusted his mate to protect him and he wanted to feel the full effect of the pleasure which could be garnered from allowing another to dominate him. Deciding he wanted to see his mate and what went on, the hanyou quickly shifted on the bed and laid down on his back, spreading his legs enough for the youkai to move between them.

* * *

Finished with the attempt to feign indifference, Sesshomaru found the vial of oil amongst the clawed, tousled blankets and poured some of it over his engorged manhood, rubbing it over the surface with his hand. He then knelt before the waiting hanyou and further spread Inuyasha's legs, pushing the knees up, knowing from experience that Inuyasha would eventually feel as though he could not spread his legs wide enough. Leaning down, the lord gave Inuyasha's chest a slow, tentative lick, guided his cock to Inuyasha's entrance, and began to push forward, stopping once the head was swallowed by the hanyou's anal muscles. He looked up, ensuring for the first time that the one receiving his length was not in any pain.

* * *

Inuyasha wanted to tighten up and clamp down on the intrusion out of pure instinct, but the memory of his mate's previous ministrations, of the pleasure he had felt, prevented such a thing and even allowed the hanyou to relax some. Resisting the urge to squirm away, Inuyasha found the youkai's gaze and gave a slight nod as his fingers began to anxiously twitch and pick at the bedding.

* * *

Once his actions did not seem to be causing distress, with a moan that expressed his prominent and relieved thought of '_finally_', Sesshomaru eased his slick organ into the tight heat of Inuyasha with a gentleness he would deny and even genuinely doubt he possessed. The lord looked down with a satisfied hum to see himself sheathed within the hanyou and used his finger to trace and rub the rim which hugged his cock in order to further relax it. Closing his eyes, he placed a light kiss just above Inuyasha's navel before he did something that surprised even him into blinking—he took and held the hand of the one he intended to fuck. He held it securely as he pulled himself out, all the way to the base of his engorged crown, and thrust back in just hard enough to minutely jolt Inuyasha's hips.

* * *

Ears laying back some at the stretch of muscles he felt, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably for only a moment before the youkai was soothing his entrance and taking his hand. The light touches, of both lip and hand, on his body helped the hanyou's tension to lessen, though his breath fell from his mouth in pants which were steadily becoming heavier. This was the first time Inuyasha's youkai was participating in a consensual act of intercourse while another took him. All the times he'd taken control when his human side's partners got too rough, too rowdy, too cruel—he'd only known pain, even if for the briefest of moments before he killed the creatures who hurt him and his other half. Now though, he wanted and needed to trust his mate to not harm him—to protect him. Closing his eyes at the first light thrust, the hanyou made a soft noise in the back of his throat before moving his hips in hopes of finding comfort or pleasure as his grip on the youkai's hand tightened.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes livened beyond their normal capacity as he watched the hanyou's face while his hips moved in slow, sure thrusts. Being in control was always a natural given for the youkai lord. Thus, such complete and consented control rarely felt this fulfilling. But how was his dominance received by Inuyasha's youkai? Sesshomaru pushed the head of his cock into the hanyou's silky walls. He needed to hear it. "Bay for your protection."

* * *

The hanyou's body rocked in time with his mate's slow thrusting and each plunge of the youkai's length into his body resulted in a friction that sent tingling waves along his body, causing his cock to begin to reharden. But it wasn't enough—at Sesshomaru's command, he could only give a low moan as he opened his eyes to look up at his mate. "More," he panted as he hooked one leg behind the lord's hip and reached with his free hand to pull Sesshomaru closer. "More—please."

* * *

The youkai's hips snapped forward, immediately responding to the hanyou's wanting tone. The path of return was then blocked as Sesshomaru's golden eyes clouded and as his thrusts drove the headboard into the wall. Closer, now, to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was able to graze Inuyasha's member with his abdomen. The mentality of remaining gentle snapped and his body moved as would one who did not possess societal teachings, practically vibrating with the energy of his drive and sliding over Inuyasha's pinned form with an expectation that Inuyasha would release like a pressure-filled geyser.

* * *

The hanyou bayed now, body arching into Sesshomaru's as his entire form was jarred by each deep, powerful thrust. Moaning and grunting, each sound fueled by the desire and arousal wafting from his mate, Inuyasha couldn't help his growing volume. Each slam of the youkai's hips was all the closer to that spot which had been massaged earlier and the building heat in the pit of his stomach had the hanyou squirming in desperation. The hand which was not clinging to Sesshomaru's was moving rapidly; one moment it was at the lord's back and shoulders, clawing and kneading—urging for more, while the next those same claws were tearing and shredding through pillows and blankets—whatever was there—as he writhed beneath his mate. Inuyasha's head tossed and turned and jerked upward long enough for his tongue to taste the youkai's skin before he was trying to submerge himself in the frenzied pleasure of this mating once again by jerking his hips and tightening his legs, seeking both deeper penetration and friction against his needy cock.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, heat flaring through his loins as his cock was squeezed in the meeting of eager hips; as Inuyasha vocalized with vigor a desire that could only be quelled by a wild, licentious plowing. Pinning the hanyou's hand into a pillow, Sesshomaru pressed his chest against Inuyasha's, his rear flexing as his hips snapped and pale skin with a sheen of sweat slapped against sun-washed skin marred and flawed by a life without solace. "Inu...yasha," breathed Sesshomaru shakily against the curve of a taut neck.

* * *

Inuyasha bared his teeth with a growl in response to his name before he was latching onto the youkai with every limb, except for his pinned one, and keening as a pyre of pleasure was lit in the pit of his stomach. The burning didn't stop though, not when each of Sesshomaru's plowing thrusts landed the headed his cock directly on the hanyou's prostate. Everything built exponentially after that—his muscles began to clench in random bursts and he could feel the pre-ejaculatory fluid from his length being smeared across his abdomen by his mate's. The same instinct which compelled him on the night of their mating was sparked again by the exchange of mutual pleasure and Inuyasha lifted his head, mouth seeking pale flesh and fangs sunk into the youkai's shoulder, similar in place to where the hanyou had been marked. As soon as his mate's pure blood was dancing across his tongue, lighting a path of ecstasy, Inuyasha's cry of pleasure was muffled and his eyes screwed shut as he released, body beginning to spasm around his mate's length as he let the aftermath of sexual pleasure wash over him in waves.

* * *

A growl tore through Sesshomaru's throat as teeth unexpectedly cut into his shoulder, the spike of pain, coupled with the cry of Inuyasha's youkai, being the final push towards instinctual ecstasy. Coated by the hanyou's sticky release, Sesshomaru thrust mercilessly into his brother, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to send tremors through his arm and legs as he groaned and rolled his muscular shoulders, his heaving chest pressed firmly down upon the one who he had imagined, behind the shroud of his eyelids, possessed golden eyes, a face devoid of the marks of youkai, and the lusting voice of a human whose cry would not come with an imminent growl.

Breathless, Sesshomaru released the hand in his and lied atop Inuyasha with his cheek pressed into one side of the hanyou's chest, his disheveled silver tresses fallen around him at random. As wonderful as his body felt, he could not help but dwell upon a careless mistake. Somewhere, the daiyoukai had begun to mate with his brother as well—the brash brother whom Sesshomaru had fought against, scorned for his impurity, and then, eventually, grown to accept even in human form.

The youkai ran his hand over his face.

_Brilliant_.

* * *

Inuyasha panted heavily, letting his limbs fall limply splayed against the bed. He thought that, perhaps, allowing his mate to take him rivaled the pleasure he felt when he took the youkai. "Mate..." With a sated hum, the hanyou relaxed back and blinked lazily up at the ceiling. Slowly, he began to thread his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the hanyou but lied back down in the same position atop Inuyasha, not particularly wanting to move. "Hm?" His head lulled when the fingers in his hair neared his scalp. There was a throb in his shoulder but he knew the bite would heal quickly and his shoulder would return to its flawless state, unlike his marked chest.

* * *

The hanyou scratched lightly at the youkai's scalp before dragging his fingers through Sesshomaru's mussed hair and repeating the process. "Thanks you."

* * *

"Hn..." The lord closed his eyes as his hand found a resting place on Inuyasha's chest. "Your apprehension has subsided."

* * *

With a nod, Inuyasha sighed lightly. "Liked it," he said softly before lifting his head and licking at the bite he'd left. "You?"

* * *

"Yes." He truly had. "It was satisfying." More so than he had imagined. And yet...now that he'd reached completion, some part of him felt less satisfied than before. "I will retire now."

* * *

"Okay." The hanyou gave another nod, slower this time. He really hoped his mate had enjoyed it as much as he had... Inuyasha saw no reason that the youkai would lie to him though.

* * *

As the youkai laid there, he listened to the strong breath that ghosted over the side of his face and focused on the slow rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. His nagging mind threatened to stave off his slumber but, eventually, it quieted and Sesshomaru was left to fall asleep to the comfort of Inuyasha's body was it so easy? Simply lying with Inuyasha possessed the ability to make all else but the very moment disappear...

* * *

So. Yeah. Stuff is happening. Thoughts are being had. Tell us what you think...

And they still have a good chunk of road ahead of them...

Comments, questions, and suggestions! :) We love you all.

Ja ne.


	23. Truly Related

Inuyasha rolled onto his side and slung an arm over his face to shield his sleepy eyes from the light. After several moments, he realized how easy it was to move and how he was not entangled with his brother. It was odd to wake up alone after so many days of feeling the youkai's warmth either at his back or under his cheek. The hanyou found himself frowning as he slowly sat up and rubbed one hand over his face. Only, he ended up rubbing a feather over his face. His frown deepened as he blearily looked at the little perfectly-curved, white feather. When his gaze traveled from his palm to the rest of the bed he lay on, Inuyasha's jaw slackened. They were everywhere. There were feathers all over the place, the bedding was torn, and—what the Hell had happened? Inuyasha only remembered the man who wanted sex and then.. "Shit—" This wouldn't be the first time he woke up in some bed someplace after a night he couldn't remember. A frantic glance around yielded no sign of anyone else and the hanyou threaded both hands into his hair and gripped it tightly, only to find even more feathers strewn about his tresses. How had he allowed this to happen? "Kami, damn it!"

* * *

Upon hearing Inuyasha's roused voice, Sesshomaru looked up from the complimentary length of rope he had been studying and tying into knots while he sat on the floor at the end of the large bed in silent contemplation. Believing there to be a note of distress in his brother's voice, Sesshomaru stood up and turned to look at his brother curiously. "Does something ail you?"

* * *

The hanyou's ears perked and his gaze immediately moved to Sesshomaru. "What the—why are you here?"

* * *

"A pleasant morning to you as well, Inuyasha," replied the youkai as he moved to sit on the bed beside his brother. "Is it not obvious? I slept here. You've said it yourself. Our sleeping together is no longer a novelty."

* * *

Inuyasha drew his legs closer, crossing them as the youkai sat. "But what about... The guy—he wanted to have sex." He scrubbed his hand over his face again, believing it too early to be so confused. "What the Hell happened?"

* * *

"He laid not a hand on you. Your youkai left the room you were brought to and came to me."

* * *

The hanyou blew out a heavy breath. Well, that was a relief to hear. "So, wait," Inuyasha turned his gaze to Sesshomaru and scratched at his ear. "Did my youkai fuck you again?"

* * *

"...No." Sesshomaru's eyes fell to the tattered remains of the blankets and pillows. No, he was not the one who had been fucked into a bed under the roof of a brothel. The youkai frowned lightly, realizing how unceremonious their coupling had been.

* * *

Inuyasha's frown mirrored his brother's. "Well... What about.. All this?" He gestured to the nearly destroyed bedding. His nudity could raise questions if his youkai didn't frequently want to sleep that way.

* * *

Perhaps he should merely have lied and confirmed that Inuyasha's youkai had dominated him again, in the bed of a brothel. Sesshomaru did not want Inuyasha to know he had been the one in the dominant position. This was, of course, a stupid thought for he should have considered it before he had denied Inuyasha's assumption. For some reason, the act of taking his brother and having it be known by said brother that such an act has occurred placed an unsettling feeling in his stomach that might have been a mixture of guilt and discomfiture. After all, it had been established from the beginning, in Inuyasha's mind, that their coupling was for the pleasure of Inuyasha's youkai alone to make for swifter travels. It was not something to be done while their travels were at a standstill. And it was certainly not something to be done as an act of sexual experimentation and pleasure. Any part of his desire to explore what the hanyou had to offer was not meant to be revealed to Inuyasha himself. But now, it was pointless to hide the truth. The evidence pointing towards an evening of sex was too great. They both smelled deeply of each other and the air and bedding smelled of lily of the valley oil.

The lord did not meet Inuyasha's eyes as he attempted to keep his aloof demeanor. "We did have sex."

* * *

Raising a brow, Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at his brother. "Tell me what the fuck happened." He didn't like where their conversation was going and he was becoming increasingly unsettled by it all.

* * *

"You are not this oblivious, Inuyasha."

* * *

"You aren't supposed to—" He shook his head vehemently. "Why would you even—it wouldn't let you. My youkai wouldn't let you do that—what the Hell did you do to it?" Of course his youkai wouldn't do that.. They hadn't started having sex for any reason other than the please that side of himself and nothing he'd learned about it would lead him to believe his youkai would allow itself to be taken. Sesshomaru had to have done something to it—taken advantage of it somehow, manipulated it.

* * *

"What—" Sesshomaru's head snapped up, anger seeping into his eyes. "You believe I forced myself upon it, upon _you_?"

* * *

"I don't know! You don't tell me shit after nights like this—what the Hell am I supposed to think!?" Inuyasha made a jerky gesture at the bedding again. "It doesn't look like my youkai wanted it and, and you've done it before!"

* * *

Sesshomaru flinched. It was a reaction visible only to those who were as close as Inuyasha was. Though Sesshomaru, nearly always aware of what he was doing, was stunned enough to momentarily sit there, staring. But it truly was only for a moment. The youkai locked his jaw, swiveled around, and stood, giving Inuyasha his back. It was like old times when he would turn his back after a violent fight with the hanyou and disappear into the trees. But they had advanced too far for Sesshomaru to simply leave as he used to. So he stayed where he was, fist clenching and eyes glued to the wall in unfocused shame. "I have," admitted Sesshomaru more quietly than he had ever spoken to Inuyasha in his life.

* * *

Pressing his lips together, Inuyasha turned his head away as his ears drooped. His last human night was apparently a sore spot for the both of them. After several long moments of silence, the hanyou sighed quietly. "If you just... Tell me for once what we did—if my youkai really wanted it..."

* * *

The youkai released his breath, thinking back on how he and Inuyasha's youkai had moved towards their coupling. Sesshomaru had grown aroused first but Inuyasha did not need to know that. "I was as surprised as you are now that your youkai desired to submit beneath me and receive my girth. For it was frightened, petrified even of being penetrated by another. I suspect, since it once emerged only when you were in danger, it has been deeply scarred by the times your body was abused and ripped apart by cruel youkai. Not long ago, your youkai would have been right to fear my dominance."

* * *

Inuyasha felt oddly sympathetic for his youkai—he knew what it felt like to be taken against his will after all. But never before had the hanyou felt any inkling of care for that other half of himself, at least, not until recently. He still didn't understand why his youkai would pick Sesshomaru to mate and stay with, but he was steadily growing more concerned with his youkai's treatment and wellbeing. "What changed? Did you.. Did you just take it while it was scared?" The hanyou frowned slightly, hoping that wasn't the case.

* * *

"Yes." Sesshomaru turned to let his brother see his face. "And no."

* * *

"What?" Inuyasha shook his head, growing annoyed by the lack of information he was getting. "Just tell me already."

* * *

The youkai ran his fingers through a pile of feathers. "When sex was a clear intention, I began to prepare myself as I have grown accustomed to doing. But your youkai stopped me. I do not know the reason for the sudden desire, but it asked me to take it. Even harboring its obvious fear, it insisted. Ultimately, I agreed." Sesshomaru paused to lean back against the tall bedpost with an expression that revealed none of his true concern. "I have felt the pain. I have felt the pleasure. I believed it absurd for your youkai to live forevermore with the fear of something that might serve it well to embrace. It feared even my oiled preparation." Sesshomaru recalled the struggle and his promise to protect the hanyou. That was also something that would serve no purpose in being revealed to Inuyasha. "It was able to calm and allow me the control when my attempts to show it what kind of pleasure was to be had seeped through. Only then did I take your youkai."

* * *

"That's it? It just.. Let you?" Inuyasha still couldn't puzzle out. Either a lot had changed since he last heard his brother talk of his youkai or Sesshomaru never told him everything that went on. It seemed obvious which was the correct answer. "Ya said it shoulda been afraid to let you let take it before.. What changed there?"

* * *

So much. "Before all of this, if I had deigned to touch you in this way, I would have broken you. As I mentioned, I have now felt the pain of being taken without care. Blame it on the bond if you like. Or believe that I would rather not witness your pain. Your youkai desired it and so I gave it. Is that enough for you?" The youkai shifted his gaze uncomfortably.

* * *

The hanyou huffed and layed back to stare up at the ceiling as he tried to process it all. "Yeah. It's probably all I'm gonna get outta ya anyway." After a moment though, something else crossed Inuyasha's mind. "Wait, no—one more," he said as he propped himself up on an elbow to look at his brother. "Who tore the bedding to shit?"

* * *

"Hmph. That was entirely you. Particularly when my superb aim grew too intense for you."

* * *

"Keh, wasn't me dumbass. Apparently my youkai is just... Rowdy when it's gettin' fucked."

* * *

"Judging by your tone, it is a quality you share." Sesshomaru smirked. "Hurry and dress yourself."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the youkai as he quite lazily began to lift himself from the bed and peek over the edge in search of his clothes. In hopes of annoying his brother, the hanyou continued to crawl slowly off the bed and bend to grab his clothes before shaking the feathers off of the articles. After that, he gave a nice long stretch, gladly finding no soreness to his muscles or body, before proceeding to take his time beginning to dress himself.

* * *

The youkai stood there for a moment before making up his mind and turning towards the door. "Actually, you may take your time."

* * *

"That's what I was doin'," Inuyasha stated as he turned to his brother and pulled his hakama on. "What're _you_ doin'?"

* * *

"Going out. I will return later to our temporary residence." His face was calm but Sesshomaru's mind was racing. He felt the need to wander. Time away from Inuyasha would surely give him some clarity.

* * *

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded and slipped his haori on. "Guess I'll do that too then." There was little else to do after all. Like Hell he wanted to stay cooped up all day. "When do ya think you'll make it back?"

* * *

"When... When I come to terms with convoluted intentions." That was a lie. He might not ever accomplish such a feat. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru left Inuyasha to himself in the sinful room of feathers.

* * *

Once Inuyasha wandered his way out of the brothel, he mosied about the little village, looking at a few shops, and finding some food to snack on while he roamed. He took the free time to ignore the smiles he was given and to think on what his brother had revealed. Would his youkai really have offered himself up? The way Sesshomaru explained it made sense, but.. Inuyasha still had trouble believing it.

_"Wanted it."_

The hanyou stopped. He knew that voice and the way that growl echoed in his mind. "What?" Inuyasha questioned with a slight frown on his face.

_"Sex. Wanted it."_

Realizing that he had suddenly stopped in the middle of the walkway, Inuyasha shook his head and tried to orient himself. He needed someplace to go. Looking around, the hanyou ventured down a thin alley wedged between two shops, trying to find one place to, well, talk to himself. At the end of the alleyway, the hanyou found a small grassy area that looked relatively unused. After glancing around and ensuring he was alone, Inuyasha clambered into one of the sturdy looking trees that lingered on the outside of the small area.

As stupid as he felt, the hanyou leaned back and did something he didn't think he would ever do. "So.. You wanted it?"

_"Yes."_

Inuyasha frowned. "Why?"

_"Mates. For pleasure."_

He nearly growled. "Mates, mates, mates. Yeah, I get it, that's what we are with 'im. But.. I didn't think you were gonna let him.. Take you. I mean, you were always the one doin' him. Why did _that_ change?"

There was a slight hesitation before his youkai answered. _"Wanted.. Be good mate. Give pleasure."_

The hanyou huffed, "He doesn't want to be mates though—I don't. Why try?"

_"I want it—want mates."_

"Why _him_ though?"

_"You want know about sex, last night?"_

Inuyasha gave a quiet growl. "He tell ya not to tell me stuff or somethin'? You're actin' squirrely like 'im."

There seemed to be a moment of pause for his youkai where it sighed, perhaps in annoyance. _"Want know or not?"_

"Yeah, I do."

_"Okay."_

Inuyasha waited for more, but he didn't get what he expected. Rather than his youkai's broken speech, images and noises began to play through his head—memories. Closing his eyes, he felt his youkai's trepidation as it and Sesshomaru stripped. Then his own confusion at their kiss; he hadn't realized Sesshomaru would allow that. Or seem so into it... The scene continued after that, the kiss heating as his youkai and Sesshomaru lay fully on the bed. Inuyasha was reliving it all as though he were the one who had felt the fear and the arousal. He felt the way his youkai had panicked after only being fingered and he felt it's deep-rooted need to protect him. It was his brother's words that startled him though.

_"I will protect you...precious hanyou."_

Setting his jaw, Inuyasha wondered why it always seemed to be his youkai that got to be on the lord's good side. Was it because it fawned over Sesshomaru? Because it was so enraptured? Or... Because it was his pure blooded side? The hanyou had little more time to dwell on it because his youkai showed him more.

It showed him the way his brother had taken great care to ensure his youkai felt as little pain as possible, the way the lord had sought to distract his youkai from more panic by doling out as much pleasure as possible. Inuyasha saw and felt the way his brother had blown his youkai and he felt an irrational spark of jealousy. Why was it always his youkai that got Sesshomaru's praise or, in this case, got sucked off? Not that he wanted Sesshomaru to do that to _him_, but...

Before he knew it, his youkai was showing him the time after it had released and was nearly begging Sesshomaru to take it. Once the lord agreed, Inuyasha could feel his youkai's excitement, which only grew as their activities continued. He saw the way Sesshomaru looked to his youkai, how much admiration that side of himself felt for his brother, how it wanted to make the lord happy. Inuyasha didn't understand—Sesshomaru had never done anything for either of them, yet his youkai side still pledged an allegiance to the lord. Maybe it was just better if he didn't understand the way his youkai felt. They weren't going to stay mated anyway... Maybe it would simply go away once they returned to their own world and everything would go back to normal. Inuyasha could only hope.

Then he was hearing his brother's voice again, panting his name in the throes of pleasure. Then there was release, for both his youkai and Sesshomaru. And sleep, with his hands in his brother's hair and Sesshomaru's body over his, his youkai slept as comfortably as could be.

_"Wanted it,"_ his youkai said again as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I get it." Shifting, Inuyasha tried to ignore the erection he was now sporting. "He called you.. Precious..."

_"Yes... Mean?"_

"No, it's not something mean.." Inuyasha sighed, eyes downcast.

_"What it mean?"_

"Oh, uh.. Ya know... It means that.. He likes you." The hanyou shrugged. "Ma used to call me that too." She was the only person that ever called him that though.

Inuyasha could practically feel the way his youkai radiated happiness. His lip curled. "Okay, so, that it?"

_"Yes... Want know more?"_

"Nah, I think I've learned enough for today." Inuyasha wasn't sure he even wanted to know what he did.

_"Okay."_

The hanyou waited, but his youkai was silent. Thankfully. After a few more moments, he realized his hard-on was not going away. Apparently, his body was too accustomed to Sesshomaru's touch to be as unsettled by the memory as he was. Inuyasha had an idea of how to fix it though.

* * *

The roof of a teahouse was where Sesshomaru found himself sitting for a good portion of the day. Lounging on a roof was not something he did, it was such a commoner's habitual tendency. It was a place he knew Inuyasha ventured to think. This was like the time he had leapt up to the roof of his palace when seeking his brother with an urgent drive to eradicate their bond. Only this time, he had no visible purpose for being atop a roof. Also, the view this time was only subpar.

For the most part, the youkai avoided where his mind would venture within his otherwise still form, unrestrained. But he grew bored of watching uninteresting people and uninteresting architectural designs. What sort of village, especially one of this size, was devoid of quarrels and drama throughout an entire day? Come to think of it, he had yet to witness any form of crime or disturbance.

Inevitably, Sesshomaru began to think of Inuyasha. The lines between them were growing fuzzy, that much was certain. He desired to be close to his brother. He had determined that. But he did not want the hanyou to think anything strange of his behavior. Inuyasha would think it vile—Sesshomaru's inclination to touch and be touched by the hanyou. Sesshomaru himself still could not process it. Their mated status had to be exploiting his body's malnourishment, in terms of contact with another being. If only he could explain that to Inuyasha...perhaps Inuyasha would understand.

But no. Saying anything would bring forth to Inuyasha's attention his unnatural desire. And that was something to avoid at all costs.

Sesshomaru tapped his claws against the roof's ridges, recalling once again the previous night. He had received the touch and action he craved. And it had served to sate him. But why, then did his mind wander? His focus had been on Inuyasha's youkai and the task of quelling its fear. Once the task at hand was under control, he lost sight of purpose. There did not seem to have been a true purpose but he had enjoyed it. Because at some point during their coupling, he had shifted to fucking both his brother's youkai and his brother as one entity. Both of their faces had appeared in his mind. And during one tiny, infinitesimal instant...Sesshomaru might have seen the eyes of a human.

The youkai pinched the bridge of his nose. It was surely the fault of Inuyasha's human night. The hanyou had parasitically wormed his way far enough into Sesshomaru's awareness that he had caused Sesshomaru to experience a very rare and lasting sensation of guilt. Even if he had not exactly felt guilty while taking his brother for that second and oh-so-savory occasion.

* * *

Keeping his hands together and hidden in his sleeves, Inuyasha toed open the door to he and Sesshomaru's temporary place. Stepping inside, he made sure the door was shut behind him before looking around. "Oi? Ya back yet?" When no reply came, the hanyou ventured further inside and moved to the bath area, checking to see if his brother was washing up or relaxing. Thankfully, the entire flat was empty. Licking his lips, Inuyasha moved into the steamy bathing room and slid the door shut behind him. He figured, if he were to use this room, he would be able to hear when Sesshomaru came back and he'd have enough time to hide his stuff before the youkai could see it.

He laid out a towel a little ways from the steaming water and opposite of the door before kneeling and setting down the items he had procured after his talk with his youkai. There were three vials of oil—they were only lily of the valley scented because that was the first scent he saw when he returned to the little sexual shop. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sesshomaru had used the same scented oil on his youkai the night before. Next to those lay one of the stone cocks he had been admiring; this one was a white-grey stone carved into a long, slightly curved nearly nine inch erected length. It was smooth and polished and it far surpassed the quality of other ones he had seen back home—it even had a set of balls carved at the base, and a clearly defined head.

The hanyou made quick work of his clothes, piling them off to the side, and had his fingers dripping with oil within moments. While he positioned himself with his knees spread wide and slipped a single finger into himself, he wondered why his youkai hadn't prepped himself last night. It's not like it was hard.

It might not have been long since his body had gone through the motions of intercourse, but it had been quite some time since he actually had a partner of his own choosing. Now though, he'd get to enjoy sex like he used to. Inuyasha deftly avoided his prostate as he stretched his muscles and added fingers until all three oiled digits were pumping in and out of his entrance. He knew his fingers weren't as long as Sesshomaru's and he wondered how much deeper his brother had been able to go when his youkai was prepped.

Once he was satisfied that he'd stretched himself enough, Inuyasha removed his fingers, nearly moaning at how stiff and strained his length was. Kami, it had been too long. Next, he poured some oil over the tip of the stone and watched as rivulets of the liquid dribbled down the the length. It reminded him of how Sesshomaru had dripped the same oil down his length for his youkai's benefit. Not wanting to draw out the process, the hanyou took hold of the stone cock and rose up on his knees enough to move the sculpture between his legs. He kept hold of the base as he began to lower himself, allowing the oiled head to probe and breach his entrance with a soft groan. Just the head, just for a moment—just like last night when it was his youkai.

"Oh, damn..." Inuyasha was never good at being patient though and he quickly dropped the rest of the way down the stone with a sharp intake of breath. The length was hard and cold, but it slipped past the slight resistance of his muscles easily. He started at a slow pace, rising up and lowering himself repeatedly, only brushing his prostate to give himself the slightest tingling wave of pleasure. Again, he was reminded of his brother—starting slowly to ease his youkai into it. As his speed steadily increased, Inuyasha found himself panting and moaning for more though he still restrained his aim. It wasn't until his length began to leak that he repositioned himself, finding it easier and more comfortable to lay on his back with his legs spread wide, holding the sculpted cock by the balls as he rigorously pumped it in and out of his hole, slamming the head into his prostate without reservations. It was nearly like the previous night now—except his body was not rocking with the force of another's thrusting and he was not feeling the warmth of another's body as he craved. Eyes closing, the hanyou arched his back some, moaning at the building pleasure in the pit of his stomach. His climax was fast approaching and he could feel his muscles beginning to clench around the stone cock as it moved all the quicker. Flashes of his youkai's memory of last night went through his mind—the heat, the pleasure, _Sesshomaru_. Again and again, images of Sesshomaru over him, touching him, thrusting into him—it all played through his mind with an intensifying clarity that he desperately tried to ignore. In an attempt to distract himself, Inuyasha used to free hand to grasp his manhood, but the touch only reminded him of how Sesshomaru's abdomen had pressed down upon his cock last night to provide that delicious friction.

* * *

Armor, swords, and pelt discarded soundlessly at his bedside, Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the washroom door listening, his eyes growing wider with the sound of each moan and gasp. He heard the curses as well, confirming beyond the lack of thickened youki that Inuyasha's youkai had not taken hold. Sesshomaru had to be utterly certain of that for he knew what was taking place. Inuyasha was completely aware of what he was doing. Also, there was no one else in the washroom.

Inuyasha was either giving the strangest indication of pain he had ever heard or—

The lord's face gained an inkling of heat when a particularly loud groan reached his ears, followed by a slurred string of "fuck." Sesshomaru leaned against the door with closed eyes and a tense body as something like _you will _not_ be affected by this cruel display_ running through his mind.

The panting and the faint squelching was what ignited his imaginings enough for him to finally open the door.

Met with quivering, wide-open thighs, a blushing member, and the sight of a light-colored object being thrust into Inuyasha by the hanyou's own hand, Sesshomaru did his damnedest not to gawk. Still, he could not look away. And Inuyasha did not seem to be the slightest bit aware of his presence.

Swallowing, the youkai tilted his head. "Care for some assistance?"

* * *

Inuyasha's body froze up immediately—the thrusting stopped, the hand on his cock gripped his length tighter when it halted, and the hanyou choked on a moan when he realized he was not alone. Wide-eyed, he jerked the sculpture from his ass and scrambled into half a sitting position, limbs moving frantically as a deep flush covered his cheek. "No!" The hanyou shouted gruffly, one hand flying out to point at the door as he closed his legs with a sharp slap of skin against skin. "Get out! Now!"

* * *

With a somewhat surprised arch in his brow, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he abruptly turned around, the mass of his hair swinging over his shoulder with the momentum. "It is not as though I have not witnessed you in a similar state, hanyou." With an annoyance and perplexity as a result of being shouted at, the lord strode from the washroom and slid the door shut with more force than necessary.

* * *

Growling and blushing, Inuyasha glared at the door for several moments before he dropped his head into his hands with a groan. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to see him like that. Sure, he'd been seen simply jerking off and, of course, the lord had seen his youkai in the depraved state of sex. But it wasn't supposed to be _him_ seen in that state. "Fuck. Damn it. What the Hell!" Inuyasha abruptly stood with a huff and paced in front of the towel. He just needed a few minutes to process the fact that he'd been fucking himself and thinking of what his brother did for his youkai when said brother walked in on him.

"Kami," the hanyou muttered as he paused. He was actually thinking about—lusting after—Sesshomaru's touch. It was only because of his youkai though—that was the only answer. He did not want to be with his brother in that manner.

"Oi," whispered Inuyasha as he turned his back to the door. "Don't show me anything else, okay? I don't wanna know about what you two do anymore.."

_"... Okay,"_ his youkai answered with what sounded like a tinge of disappointment.

Nodding to himself, the hanyou ignored what was left of his erection and picked up the stone sculpture, moving to the side of the bath and stooping to wash it off, rubbing the oil away. Once done, Inuyasha tucked it and the remaining vial and a half of oil into one of the corners in a stack of folded towels before discarding the towel he had lain on. Stopping before the door, he contemplated telling Sesshomaru he could bathe with him, but realized he still smelled of lily of the valley oil. His brother didn't need to know about that. The hanyou made his way to the bath and stepped inside, taking a moment to soak in the water before beginning to wash himself.

* * *

Pacing, Sesshomaru glared at the floor. _That_ had certainly not gone the way he'd expected it to. Now that he was actually using his very capable mind, he could not fathom why he had expected what had just occurred to pan out differently.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering if the hanyou would stroke or finger himself to completion after banishing the youkai to the outer room, a spike of irrational irritation boiling in the forefront of his head. He suppressed a pending growl directed at both Inuyasha and at his own foolishness.

_Fine_, thought the lord with finality. It was all fine.

* * *

After washing, drying, and dressing in only his hakama, Inuyasha decided to exit the bathroom. He made sure to tuck the leftover vials of oil into the tiny pocket in his haori first though. He didn't have a spot big enough to store the stone sculpture, so it was left tucked under the towels. With his haori slung over his shoulder and his hair twisted and pinned up so it would remain dry, the hanyou glanced around and easily spotted Sesshomaru laying on the bed they had shared, facing away from him.

Rather than try to talk to his brother, Inuyasha walked past him and draped his haori over a chair before beginning to rummage through the bins that were in one of the joining rooms in search of food.

* * *

Eyes closed as though in slumber, Sesshomaru listened to the hanyou's movement. Thus far, sleep had averted him. The bed he lied upon seemed to lack comfort though this was the first night he'd noticed it. It was soft enough. But it did not accommodate any position he attempted to lie in. He wondered if Inuyasha would soon come to bed. Even if his own irritation had not subsided.

* * *

Inuyasha's scavenging resulted in a roll of sweet tasting bread that he nibbled as he made his way back to the room his brother was in. He took one look at Sesshomaru and the occupied bed before his ears drooped some and he turned away. Like Hell he was going to snuggle up to the youkai after what happened. Besides, it wasn't looking like his company was even wanted. Inuyasha quickly sat on the bed opposite of the youkai's and imitated the position, giving Sesshomaru his back as he rested on his arm and finished eating his bread before dragging a blanket over himself.

* * *

Eyes sliding open, Sesshomaru frowned as a weight failed to fill the rest of the bed behind him. He'd nearly forgotten about the other bed. And Inuyasha had chosen it seemingly without hesitancy. His fingers curled into the blankets. As much as he had come to welcome a night's rest with Inuyasha, it was beneath him to remove himself from his own bed to go and sleep in Inuyasha's. If the hanyou expected him to do such a thing, he had lost his mind.

But Inuyasha must not have expected it. Inuyasha believed him to be asleep. Inuyasha was upset enough to avoid him.

The youkai closed his eyes again, resigning himself.

The night was long. And sleepless. Judging by the way Inuyasha tossed and turned and huffed occasionally, this night was not very rewarding for him either.

At dawn, Sesshomaru was lying on his back. His frustration with his brother had long since dispersed, leaving a sense of disappointment in its wake. He turned his head to find Inuyasha on his back as well; eyes closed and breathing softly.

The youkai threw back the covers and rose from his bed, able to reach Inuyasha's bedside in one exaggerated stride. He sat, folded his legs, and simply watched his brother breathe. But that quickly failed to be enough since touching the hanyou had been so automatic as of late. With delicate care, Sesshomaru's knuckles slid across his brother's cheek until he reached the temple. The motion was repeated twice more until his finger pads took the liberty of feeling what they came across. They traced a strong jaw, a smooth nose, and a prominent, masculine brow before sliding into ashen hair. The lord closed his eyes then, finding himself a bit tired all of a sudden as his fingers combed through the hanyou's long, somewhat tangled tresses.

* * *

"Mmm.." With a soft hum, Inuyasha rolled onto his side, sleepily seeking more contact from whatever was giving it. The touch was light and soothing—it eased his previous restlessness and attempted to lull him into a deeper slumber. He was all too willing to oblige.

* * *

Having turned over, Inuyasha's head was now resting in the youkai's hand. Sesshomaru's features warmed as he carefully slid his hand out from beneath his brother's head, moving it to pet the area around and over a flaccid ear. "How easily relaxed you are," muttered the youkai.

* * *

The hanyou groaned quietly, ear flicking at the fingers dancing over it. "Whatdya want?" He slurred in a tired voice, cracking one eye open. "Sesshomaru?" He asked, momentarily forgetting where he was.

* * *

"You slept poorly." His hand in the hanyou's hair did not relent.

* * *

"Yeah," Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to rouse himself. "What do you care?"

* * *

"Whoever told you I do?" asked Sesshomaru evenly. "Why was your sleep so disturbed?"

* * *

"Tch, it happens sometimes." Inuyasha adamantly denied the fact that it was likely because he lacked his now frequent bedmate. "Why are you up? And touching me?"

* * *

"I did not sleep. I was bored." The youkai could not admit that this act was his simple desire to touch the sleeping hanyou. "Why are you _allowing_ me to touch you?"

* * *

"'Cause I'm tired." Inuyasha quickly retorted, refusing to mention he liked the contact. "Why haven't you stopped?"

* * *

"Your hair is knotted. It provokes me." Sesshomaru leaned unconsciously closer, his threading fingers kneading into the hanyou's scalp. "Why did my catching you in your moments of sexual pleasure anger you so greatly? Would it appease you if I too exposed myself to your eyes?" His voice raised beyond its consistent monotone and his eyes neither left Inuyasha's nor allowed Inuyasha a witty escape.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he hesitated before his gaze slid to the side. "It's friggin' embarrassing, that's why." It really was—it was worse than being caught jerking off. "And no, I don't wanna see ya—sheesh. I'm not some pervert like you," the hanyou said with a light smirk.

* * *

"Pervert." The youkai raised his brows. "What a thing to call me." Though perhaps Sesshomaru's recent behavior did not completely escape the meaning of the word... "You were not the only one caught off guard. If you wish to hide your activities from my eyes, conduct them in a place I have not promised to return to. Imbecile." The youkai gave the ear sliding through his fingers a light tug.

* * *

"Ow," Inuyasha made a lazy swat at his brother's hand before rolling onto his other side. "Easy, stupid." Looking over his shoulder, the hanyou gave a light huff. "I thought you were gonna be longer.." Not like he would've needed much longer to finish anyway.

* * *

"For one with such gall, you surprise me." Sesshomaru propped his elbow up on Inuyasha's pillow, half his body resting against the edge of the low-lying futon. "I have seen all you have to offer, leaving there little to hide. If I had been in your position, I would have finished myself before your eyes. It is a gesture of pride, Inuyasha." His voice lowered to a teasing murmur. "If you've the confidence to begin the act, learn the confidence to finish it with pride."

* * *

"Course _you_ woulda finished," the hanyou muttered as he turned his face to the wall. "You're daiyoukai—you're someone others _want_ to look at..."

* * *

"Inuyasha," sighed the youkai as he slid the rest of his body into the hanyou's bed. "That was not my intended meaning. No matter who desires my body or who does not—I am the one who deems others worthy of looking. Your eyes do not offend me. After all this journey has brought us, after all you have seen if me—I welcome you to stare to your heart's content as I pleasure myself in the way most men dare not pleasure themselves," finished the youkai with an echoing chuckle to his last few words.

* * *

After a few moments, Inuyasha nuzzled his face into the pillow in hopes of hiding his smirking face as he muttered, "I already said I ain't some pervert like you, _aniki_. Even if we are related."

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru's head fell to the pillow, his body completing its outlining of the hanyou's body. His smirk matched that of Inuyasha's. He'd been called 'aniki' by his hanyou brother. It was acceptable. And it sent through him a strange spur of warmth. "Related we are. Our childish quarrels make certain of that." The youkai's hand, draped over Inuyasha's hip, toyed with the blankets. Sesshomaru blinked groggily. _When did my hand get there..?_

* * *

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Inuyasha rolled his shoulder back to bump the youkai's chest. "Now, shut up so I can go back to sleep."

* * *

"Mm..." The youkai mumbled something beyond his own comprehension and pressed himself closer to his brother, embracing the position they should have begun their night in. Without a conscious thought to do so, nor a conscious thought to prevent it, they both slept the day away.

X.x.X

The possibilities seemed endless in this place; they just continued to present themselves. It reminded Sesshomaru of a festival, the way the village's occupants never appeared to stop moving from one daily task to the next as happily as could be. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were also treated with respect and patience. He did not think much of it, having been treated as a guest of honor countless times before. _Perhaps_, considered the lord, _this place has simply mastered the concept of peace._ That notion was not a _complete_ stretch. This world was different from his own, after all. What was the point of listening to the nagging feeling Sesshomaru tried to dismiss with annoyance? It was fading quickly anyway. And Inuyasha was becoming more interesting than pointless thoughts. It was probably the hanyou's smile. The youkai could not recall having seen it this often.

* * *

There was such a sense of comfort and belonging in the village that Inuyasha began to feel as though he and Sesshomaru were going through the same motions that every other inhabitant here was going through. There were more plays to watch, food to eat, shops to look at—it seemed a though there was always something new to engage them. The hanyou found growing enjoyment at being able to explore or simply relax and there were only fleeting moments where he wondered how long he and his brother would stay at the village. But there was always something to entertain him and wipe those wonderings away. Perhaps this was not as bad a place as he first thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the back of the creature he was walking behind. There was nothing striking about it but there was really nothing else to look at. And the creature appeared to be going wherever he was going so there was no point in rushing to pass it. The youkai hummed. He was not sure how long he had been behind this creature so he was not particularly inclined to be impatient.

Movement beside him caught his eye in a mass of red and gray. He knew it to be Inuyasha. Though he had nothing worthwhile to say to his brother. So his thoughts remained focused ahead of him.

* * *

Inuyasha was content enough to walk alongside his brother. They didn't have somewhere they _had_ to be and the youkai's company wasn't all bad. Neither was the company of the other creatures walking with them. The hanyou wondered if those beings had somewhere to be. Maybe they just felt the compulsion to walk, as he and Sesshomaru had. The village had plenty to look at while they walked, so Inuyasha was not bored with his surroundings. There was one thing though that had disturbed the hanyou for a good part of the day—this walk included. It had been easy to ignore—a simple nagging in the back of his mind. As the day wore on though, it got harder and harder to push aside. Now—it was like his instincts were trying desperately to override something that was clouding them and warn him of... Of something dangerous. Inuyasha found it only mildly unsettling. Glancing at his brother though, he thought it might be a good idea to mention it. With an easy grip, he took hold of the youkai's sleeve and gently pulled Sesshomaru closer as he began to diverge from the stream of beings they'd been a part of. Maybe being away from others would make the tightness in his gut go away.

* * *

After being led away to the back of a building, in and amongst various bushes, Sesshomaru stopped, his gaze returning to the path they were just on as a strange sensation of loss occupied his mind. The lord blinked and turned his attention back to his brother who had been the one to pull him into the brush. "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as his gaze moved between his brother and where they had been. He almost wanted to walk again. "I.. I feel weird."

* * *

"Must you lie down?" Able to focus further on the hanyou before him with Inuyasha's admission, Sesshomaru held the back of his hand to his brother's forehead, tilting his head. He could find nothing wrong at first glance.

* * *

"No, I want to..." The hanyou trailed off as his eyes lifted to meet his brother's. Had Sesshomaru's eyes always been so blue? His head tilted to the side some as he admired the vibrant color before realizing he was in the middle of answering a question. With a slight frown, Inuyasha blinked a few times to refocus. "I wanna... Move."

* * *

"Move? That is what we were doing before you stopped and brought me here. What do you—" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, pupils constricting into fine slits. "Inuyasha." Urgency crept into his voice.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't need to look down at his now dull human nails to know what had happened, but he did. Even though he'd lost his enhanced senses, everything seemed to snap into focus as his breath sped and he looked at Sesshomaru with slightly widened eyes. "Uh.. I'm human," the words seemed to tumble from his mouth and he was all too aware of his surroundings—of those other creatures who he couldn't pin down as friend or foe.

* * *

The youkai's breath hitched, everything falling back into place. They had something to do, somewhere to be, a promise to each other and to themselves that their purpose in this strange spirit world would be fulfilled. "Impossible..." They had only been in the secluded village for a few days, had they not? Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He could not remember. He could remember almost nothing beyond a certain point except for bits and pieces that could have fit within a day or been spread throughout a month. Suddenly, without even skimming the foreground and distance with a quick glance, it was as though all surrounding faces had eyes for them and them alone.

Picking Inuyasha up and holding him tightly in the bow of his single arm, Sesshomaru set his jaw and ran.

* * *

Inuyasha did the only thing that seemed natural then; he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, wanting only to leave the confusing village. That one word Sesshmaru had uttered, '_impossible_,' played through his head. How could so much time have just gone by? It couldn't have, yet somehow, it had.

* * *

The youkai, in all his returned awareness, and with vigilant eyes that no longer shone blue, hastened through the village. He wove around carts and darted past people as though a threat lurked around every turn.

Inuyasha was human. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking back on when they'd first arrived, Sesshomaru could not fathom why he had insisted they come here. With his mind cleared, Sesshomaru knew he never would have taken the risk of staying in another village. It was as though the idea to stay there had not been his own. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru had insisted and they had remained. Somehow, a significant amount of time had been lost to them.

Unsure of whether anyone was attempting to stop them, Sesshomaru passed under the archway and out of the village as though he'd become a part of the wind. His feet began to sink as he sprinted, the icy air spitting mercilessly into his face. He tucked Inuyasha's head into the crook of his neck. When had it begun to snow?

From there, the lord did not look back; completely unaware that someone new had entered the village earlier that day, that this person had followed them there—that this person was standing beneath the archway knowingly and in favor of watching their retreating backs, his long ponytail whipping behind him in the wind. Kurama.

* * *

So. What the hell is up with this? Guess you will find out sooner or later. Love you guys, don't give up on us.

Comments, questions, and suggestions! :)

Ja ne.


	24. Never Be Different

The air had grown colder as Sesshomaru moved and Inuyasha was made well aware of the fact; his now human body was not able to withstand the sudden temperature drop as well as his hanyou body could have. He graciously buried his face against his brother's neck, trying to warm his chilled, red nose and cheeks against the youkai's skin. "Shit.." He murmured, breath visibly puffing out along the lord's throat. Still, his hands and feet were exposed to the increasingly biting wind and he clung to Sesshomaru—his only source of heat—trying to cover each finger and toe.

* * *

Now a good distance up the side of a mountain, Sesshomaru stopped upon hearing his brother's voice. He glanced around himself, the darkness and thick, snowy air hindering even the youkai's sight. And there was something else as well to add to their frozen, barren darkness. Inuyasha was shivering. Profusely. A human would not survive the night in these conditions.

The youkai began to move again. He had to at least find some sort of shelter from the wind. That was the only way he was going to keep Inuyasha warm and free of damage to his fragile body. "How do you fare?" He ultimately knew the answer to that. But he needed to hear his brother's voice as he searched. It would calm his nerves.

* * *

"I'm f-fucking cold," Inuyasha mumbled, making a valiant effort to keep his teeth from clacking together as his jaw and entire body trembled. Kami, he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his toes anymore. It was too cold to tell and like Hell he was going to move to try to check—he was almost positive all his fingers were covered by Sesshomaru's pelt. At least, he hoped they were.

* * *

"Pathetic human blood," murmured the youkai before he untangled Inuyasha from his neck and placed him in the snow. With his arm free, he began slipping out of his kimono.

* * *

"Oh—shit, shit, shit, shit—" Inuyasha chanted as he quickly shifted his weight from one bare foot to the other, trying to alleviate the coldness and pain of having to stand in snow. His hands, tucked in his sleeves, were shoved beneath his arms in hopes of finding warmth. "What are you doing?" He asked with growing panic when he finally realized there seemed to be no reason for him to have been put down. Unable to see anything beyond the darkness and snow, his gaze still searched for his brother frantically. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Calm yourself, I am right here. Put this on," Sesshomaru held out his kimono to the hanyou, the material flapping in the wind.

* * *

Inuyasha reached blindly toward the sound until his shaking hands grasped whatever was being offered to him. With a little fumbling, he was able to figure out it was Sesshomaru's kimono and quickly had the thing on, eager to steal the last ounce of warmth it had absorbed from the youkai's body.

* * *

"This as well." The youkai stepped forward and wrapped his pelt around Inuyasha's shoulders

* * *

The hanyou still shivered and shifted his weight as he held the thick pelt to himself. He could see Sesshomaru now though, even if he had to squint against the icy wind—they were barely a pace away from each other. "W-what about you?" The youkai was clad only in boots, hakama, and armor now.

* * *

"The cold wind is harsh." Sesshomaru wasted no time in picking his brother back up again and continuing into the darkness towards some mountain cliffs. Cliffs held hope for a cave. He could feel Inuyasha's icy feet as they shifted and scrabbled against him and eventually tucked them into the waistband of his hakama. It would not do for Inuyasha's feet to suffer the bite of frost. "But I will not die."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and held himself as close to his brother as possible, not only to keep himself warm, but maybe to provide Sesshomaru with some protection from the cold too. The pelt and kimono were both too big for the hanyou so maybe they could cover his brother some as well. He closed his eyes as he pressed his face to Sesshomaru's neck once more, it was too cold to ask where they were going.

* * *

The wind did not relent as Sesshomaru searched the mountainside with his brother pressed immovably against him. It was rarely at his back, preferring to fight him head-on, ensuring he could barely run at a human's pace. Objects in the distance played games with his eyes as large boulders and dense patches of low-lying trees created the illusion of shelter, drawing him near with false hope until his eyes could tell him the bitter truth. His skin was numb but he could still feel the hanyou shiver against him. He could not remember it ever being this cold at home.

The youkai knew not how long he searched but the earth finally bore its cruelly hidden fruit. There was a cave. Sesshomaru had to bend low to fit through the entrance but the interior was luckily a bit higher. Still, he was unable to stand completely inside, though it was just as well. The smaller the cave, the warmer it would come to be. Already, Sesshomaru felt warmer due to the lack of wind in the cave. "Inuyasha?" The hanyou hadn't spoken for a long time. "I've found shelter."

* * *

Inuyasha knew he was trembling—he could feel the way his muscles violently convulsed. But his limbs were all stiff and ached from the cold. He couldn't feel his fingers, he knew they remained tightly curled into the clothing he wore though. His toes were numb too, even though they were tucked against Sesshomaru's skin. The hanyou was sure he'd never been this cold before. After a few moments, he realized his brother had spoken to him. The words were slow to form themselves into something understandable in his mind and he barely dipped his head, keeping his eyes closed as he did so.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave his brother a firm shake and held Inuyasha's head where he could see his face. Inuyasha's lips were blue. The youkai's heart rate increased, his tone rising in volume. "Inuyasha, respond to me now."

* * *

The hanyou made an effort to open his eyes. Sesshomaru sounded worried. He blinked slowly, lips parting as he let out a shallow breath. What should he say though? He didn't know. Inuyasha simply made a vague noise in the back of his throat, hoping that would satisfy the youkai.

* * *

The youkai released his breath. Inuyasha was still conscious. Carefully, Sesshomaru set Inuyasha against the back wall of the small cave and ensured the hanyou's feet and hands were tucked into his kimono. Then he returned to the outside and raided an evergreen tree for its branches, using them to block the entrance to the cave. This would help to trap warmth inside.

Inuyasha was curled in on himself, wrapped up in the mokomoko by the time Sesshomaru was finished. The hanyou in human form resembled a child in this fetal position he had taken. Sesshomaru crouched, staring, with his hand suspended in the air near his midsection, momentarily hesitating, for his touch might shatter Inuyasha like a sculpture of ice.

Sesshomaru had known this to happen to humans and even to some youkai when they grew too cold. And the only remedy was active external warming. This, Sesshomaru could manage.

Quickly, he spread the ends of his pelt and parted the folds of his kimono that were gripped tightly but weakly by Inuyasha. "You will have to endure this." In seconds, the lord's nude body was exposed to the frigid air. As cold and pale as Inuyasha looked, the youkai stripped him of his fire rat robes. But Inuyasha's body did not remain exposed for long. Sesshomaru laid the red robes out on the cave floor and sat, pulling his frozen brother between his legs, and draped his kimono over them both, completing their nest of garments by looping his pelt around them. As ridiculous as this should have made him feel, he was glad. His efforts had paid off. And Inuyasha was still breathing. He began to rub his brother's body, focusing mostly on the back and chest in order to preserve function of the vital organs. Inuyasha's chin rested on his shoulder, their heads pressed together. After a few minutes of this, Sesshomaru realized it would be a good idea to force Inuyasha to speak. "Are you warming?"

* * *

Inuyasha remained silent but his hands slowly crept forward, stiff fingers seeking the warmth of his brother's abdomen. With more jerky motions, he tried to imitate Sesshomaru's rubbing in an attempt to warm himself and to reciprocate the youkai's care. It wasn't until the hanyou had nuzzled his face into the crook of his brother's neck and tried to scoot forward that he was finally responding. "... Yeah," the word was hesitant but true; though he still shivered, it was not nearly as harsh as before.

* * *

Relieved, Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha closer to him in a momentary, spontaneous embrace that led to his nose being buried in ebony hair. But he soon began to rub his brother's body again, so Inuyasha would think nothing of it.

Sesshomaru used to despise this weakness. Now, it only made him more aware of his brother. It drew him closer. Inuyasha may have been in human form but it was still Inuyasha. The hanyou's transformation into a human ceased to turn him into a worthless creature in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha was the same. The night of the new moon simply took all of his power away. It had always been a night where Inuyasha was forced to hide in fear or rely on those whose strength is willingly lent. Little did Inuyasha know, this was a night that could be cherished. Yes, his strength was once again taken forcibly. But this was a time for him to feel safer than ever, under the protection of someone strong. Sesshomaru wondered whether Inuyasha had the same desire as his youkai—to be protected. "Do you feel safe now?" _With me?_

* * *

The hanyou didn't understand why Sesshomaru would ask that, but he took a moment to think about it. Every other human night he had, he was either surrounded by other humans or by himself. Granted, his friends could defend themselves well enough. But they were still human. Now, he was with Sesshomaru, a daiyoukai. How could he not feel safe? He knew that the lord could defend both of them and, after everything they'd been through, Inuyasha knew he couldn't say Sesshomaru didn't care anymore. For whatever reason, the youkai seemed to have changed his mind about the mixed blood he carried. The hanyou didn't know what it meant, but he was grateful Sesshomaru hadn't left him in that village or in the snow. "Yeah," he said again, quietly. "I do."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, his hand making small circles along Inuyasha's back. Then a thought occurred to him. "...Inuyasha?" Hesitation was clear in his voice.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes closed again as he exhaled, his breath growing steadier and less shallow as he felt himself warming. The process seemed too slow though. "Hm?"

* * *

"Your groin... It is a point in your body where if it is warmed and stimulated, your body will warm with it." The youkai's gaze shifted to the side even though Inuyasha could not see whether he was looking at him or not. "If you would prefer it, I could..." Sesshomaru trailed off. He knew his brother disliked discussing topics such as this with him. Inuyasha would likely, if he would even consider Sesshomaru's suggestion, want to stimulate himself without any help. "I will not leave—you require my warmth. Nor will I opt to stand naked outside in the blistering cold. But you must touch yourself if you require further warmth. I promise you, I will close my eyes."

* * *

His eyes opened again, cheeks warming slightly at his brother's suggestion. Inuyasha could see the logic in doing what Sesshomaru said but... He swallowed. It wasn't like he and his brother hadn't seen and touched everything on each other already. Well, his youkai, not himself. But he had jerked off in front of Sesshomaru and he'd been walked in on his attempt to fuck himself.. It wasn't like doing it now would mean anything though. He just needed to be kept warm. Letting out a light sigh, Inuyasha pressed his hands more firmly to Sesshomaru's body. "I can't," he said. "My hands... They're still too cold." Like Hell he could manage to stroke himself anywhere near completion with his fingers feeling like icicles.

* * *

"They are..." Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha would need help after all. "Shall I stimulate you then?"

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head. It wouldn't be fair for only him to reap the benefits of sexual activity in this cold weather. Even youkai could be affected by cold enough temperatures. And from his point of view, it was damn cold. "Why don't we just.. Fuck? We can both warm up that way..."

* * *

Swallowing, Sesshomaru stilled his motion. He never thought Inuyasha would suggest such a thing. Sex was not a thing that occurred between them when Inuyasha's youkai was not involved. Also...

The youkai furrowed his brows. "You aim to take me, Otouto?" He stiffened somewhat. Before all this, the very _idea_ of coupling with a human would have sent bile to his mouth. If anyone had _dared_ suggest that a human would violate _him_, a daiyoukai, in his lifetime, he would have killed that being slowly. Now, the notion did not instill anger. However, he was not certain where his feelings regarding the subject lied. Also...the youkai was not certain he was ready to open himself to his brother so thoroughly. They were to part eventually after all. And unlike Inuyasha's youkai, Inuyasha understood perfectly the binds of status and the difficulty of straying from those binds. He, the stronger of the two, should not appear weak while his brother was human.

* * *

"What?" The hanyou drew back only slightly, enough to get a good look at his brother. He hadn't meant _that_. "I'm not my youkai... You can take me." And, if he was honest with himself, he didn't mind being taken if his partner didn't have the intent to rape him—he might actually prefer it. He was pretty sure that after his youkai let Sesshomaru take it, he didn't have to worry his brother trying to do what happened on his last human night. "I know you probably don't want a human to, ya know, anyway..." His shoulders lifted and fell in a light shrug.

* * *

_You are not a mere human..._ And they were where no prying eyes could witness their deeds.

Sesshomaru simply nodded and dug around in his kimono for a vial of oil. Once found, it was uncorked by an anxious hand. "You will need to be prepared." Sesshomaru waited, letting this be Inuyasha's move, as he made no attempt to hand it over or use it on his brother.

* * *

"I know." Inuyasha took the vial and avoided his brother's eyes as he tipped the liquid onto his fingers. The motion reminded him of when he had prepared himself to take the stone cock. Now though, it would be some_one_ else inside him rather than some_thing_. The hanyou licked his lips as he moved his hand down between his legs and leaned forward, lifting himself some. With his other arm wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck, the oil vial clutched in that hand, Inuyasha slipped one finger inside of himself and followed it closely by a second.

* * *

In knowing exactly what Inuyasha was doing, Sesshomaru's uncomfortably chilled cock began to awaken. So he was not merely sitting there as his brother prepared himself silently, Sesshomaru reached between his own legs and touched himself lightly, urging more blood to fill his length. Coaxing himself into an erect state was not a problem. Actually, a bit of excitement began to well inside of him. Inuyasha would be conscious this time. Sesshomaru would be able to experience this side of his brother through the act of sex. Though, in the back of his mind, Sesshomaru knew this was not the most beneficial idea.

* * *

The hanyou's gaze landed on his brother's hand and cock as he prepared himself, fingers spreading and pumping as he added a third. He told himself that his own length began to stiffen because he brushed over his prostate occasionally, not because he was watching Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swallowed, clenching his teeth with a soft groan. He wasn't attracted to his brother—just what they were going to do. The hanyou closed his eyes as he continued to prepare himself. He wondered how different taking his brother's length would be compared to the fake dick. Inuyasha found himself waiting—and wanting—to find out. With a sharp exhale, he removed his fingers. "Okay," he said as he lifted his gaze to the youkai's. "That should be good."

* * *

With a nod, Sesshomaru took the oil from Inuyasha's hand and used it to lather his erection before closing and returning the vial to his kimono. Inuyasha was ready. And so was he. Without thinking, Sesshomaru slid his oily hand across his brother's chest and rubbed the mating mark on Inuyasha's shoulder, administering a slow lick to Inuyasha's neck, as he was accustomed to these intimate gestures after all his couplings and moments of intimacy with Inuyasha's youkai.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha frowned and leaned back, breath quickening some at the contact. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to do that. Putting his hands on the youkai's shoulders, he pushed his brother away some, seeking eye contact.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked in confusion before, suddenly, he understood. _Ah...Inuyasha wants nothing more than slovenly, warm, casual sex._ So this was close to how Inuyasha's youkai had felt when they fucked on the lakeside...

No. What was he thinking? He knew what Inuyasha wanted. He had been aware of it before they had begun. He needed to stop fooling himself. Sex of this nature would be good for Sesshomaru as well. Meaningless sex would not further distort his preconceived notions regarding Inuyasha. It would remind him that he and his brother were meant to separate when they returned to their own world. He would remember how poisonous a pair they were. Inuyasha, in terms of intimacy, was a fleeting interest.

The youkai met his brother's eyes then, lips parted.

_Damn..._

Who was he trying to fool?

"Nothing. Tell me how you wish to be taken, for I do not know your preferences."

* * *

Inuyasha, still frowning, hesitated before giving a slight shake of his head. "...Like this," he moved then, trying to disrupt their nest of blankets as little as possible as he moved to his knees and turned around. He slid his legs beneath Sesshomaru's and moved back until he felt his brother's length touch him. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.

This position was best; Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to see if he let the pleasure get to him. Inuyasha only had to worry about being quiet. For whatever reason, Inuyasha didn't want to make this... Familiar. This wasn't his youkai and Sesshomaru. This was him. And, as much as he had hated those times, Inuyasha wanted this to be nothing more than sex—like when it had been some nameless youkai pounding into him. He'd been shameless then. Now, he couldn't stand to allow Sesshomaru to know exactly how much like his youkai he was, how... Rowdy. That was a better word than whorish or slutty, at least. Those were words he'd heard far too many times. If they were to come from Sesshomaru though...

Inuyasha shook his head briefly and looked down long enough to take hold of his brother's cock as he lifted himself above it. "Ya ready?"

* * *

"Yes." Sesshomaru's hand found the curve of Inuyasha's waist. "Are you?" He hoped his brother had prepared himself well enough. Inuyasha hadn't done so for very long.

* * *

"I'm fine." He looked back between his legs, muttering, "It's not like I haven't done this before..." With a deep breath, Inuyasha lowered himself until he felt the head of his brother's cock at his entrance. The memory of the youkai saying his name when he'd been taking his other half came to the hanyou unbidden. Pausing, Inuyasha had to look back at Sesshomaru with a hard look in his eyes. "Don't talk to me—don't say anything." In hopes of making the lord momentarily incapable of a response, the hanyou dropped down enough to engulf the entirety of the swollen head waiting at his anus.

* * *

"Wha—mm..." Sesshomaru's body tensed as he kept his hips from rising to meet Inuyasha's ass in one harsh motion when Inuyasha began to lower himself onto the youkai. But Inuyasha's commanding words caught up to him. And his eyelids twitched. "Hn. It is not as though I have any desire to say anything to you," said the youkai monotonously. "Bestir yourself. This pace will not warm you."

* * *

"I said... Don't talk." Inuyasha gave a quiet grunt as he sunk lower, there wasn't much he could do about the pace though. Not yet. He was human now after all, he needed time to adjust. When he finally felt hips against his ass, Inuyasha let out a heavy breath. Leaning forward, the hanyou rested his hands on Sesshomaru's knees and began the process of riding the youkai. He purposefully went slow—feeling the very distinct stretch of his muscles as his brother's length moved in and out of his body. "Got a problem? Do somethin'.. About it." The hanyou almost hoped Sesshomaru would be rough—it would make it easier to think it was some nameless youkai fucking him. "Jus' stay... Quiet."

* * *

Sesshomaru grit his teeth but remained silent. This was not the time for Inuyasha's disrespectful tone to anger him. Inuyasha was human after all. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Inuyasha's tight heat squeezing him from hilt to tip in a slow, controlled pace. The cold air made Inuyasha even tighter, his skin constricting itself to conserve heat. The youkai's arm slid around the hanyou until it held Inuyasha by his chest. Pleasure and warmth was their goal and desire. Anything that brought heat...

Sesshomaru's hips remained still as Inuyasha rode him backwards at his own pace. The lord's fingers, firm but gentle, pinched an erect nipple, his thumb flicking over the nub and rubbing it. His tongue could have done this better but his fingers would do just fine. Inuyasha's human body would only need a youkai's light touches to receive the same pleasurable sensations he could receive as a stronger being. Knowing that, Sesshomaru also knew that his normal force could potentially hurt Inuyasha. The spectrum of what a human could take was small.

* * *

Inuyasha grit his teeth as his brother's hands roved over his chest and toyed with his nipples. He bit his bottom lip as he moaned, trying to stifle the sound. He wasn't touched like that before—not much at least. And it had been a while since he had actually felt the pleasure that could be given like this. The memories he had gotten from his youkai weren't his own—they didn't ignite the same arousal. The hanyou quickened his pace then, wondering what would make his brother fuck him. Like Sesshomaru said—this pace wouldn't warm either of them.

* * *

Eyes closing, Sesshomaru gave an answering moan and bucked his hips upward. He could feel a prominent heat rise to his face, his body warming up faster than usual. He'd heard only the softest verbal indications that Inuyasha was enjoying this but they had his cock responding with vigor. He wanted more.

Inuyasha's anal muscles caressed him in a way that was different from when Inuyasha's youkai was in control. Inuyasha's youkai held more powerful muscle spasms but the human side of Inuyasha took his cock in a way that exuberated experience. Inuyasha, whether he was conscious of it or not, knew exactly how to please his taker.

The youkai snapped his jaws shut against a groan, for Inuyasha's name was on the tip of the tongue which was so close to licking the back of Inuyasha's neck. Unable to help it, his hips began to meet each of his brother's downward thrusts with a small thrust of his own. Breathy pants from them both filled the small cave.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know whether it would be better to draw out the process or to urge it be sped. All he knew was that his self-control was dwindling. Perhaps it was only because he was accustomed to being taken rough and fast, but the hanyou wanted something more. It mattered very little to him that he was human as he began to slam himself down the youkai's shaft, harder with each thrust, eager to hit his prostate. His head fell forward, midnight black hair following and hanging to frame his face, as he clutched at Sesshomaru's legs. He could see his straining cock as it bobbed from his motions and he closed his eyes, mouth open as he panted heavily now. Teeth clenched together, but that didn't stop the barely audible command Inuyasha gave in a hushed tone, "_More_."

* * *

The youkai's eyes snapped open. It was like a trigger had been pulled inside of him, unleashed by that one word. Grabbing the hanyou's hip to hold him in place, Sesshomaru got to his knees and leaned forward, forcing Inuyasha to bend over. He heard the slap of Inuyasha's hands colliding with the ground a split second before his first full thrust sent Inuyasha's body pitching forward and rocking back when he pulled all the way out to the tip.

Realizing that he might have been forceful in his attempt to reduce his brother to a hot, flushed mess, Sesshomaru pulled himself back from his desire and pushed himself back into the hanyou with more aim and less strength. To keep Inuyasha's body from rocking away from him, Sesshomaru held the hanyou in an iron grip and began to stroke his brother's neglected member.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly yelped at the first thrust, eyes wide as his body was jolted forward by the force behind his brother's hips. After that, he dropped onto his elbows, fists clenched tightly as he rested his head on his forearm. "Kami," he panted, chest heaving. Oh yes, he was warming up now. And then Sesshomaru's hand was on him, his touch feeling nearly electric. He barely restrained the moan that struggled to escape. The hanyou pushed his hips back eagerly, trying to match his brother's strength—glad the youkai was finally using some of it to abuse his prostate. Inuyasha bit into his forearm to muffle the onslaught of moans and groans threatening to make themselves known to Sesshomaru. He would not—could not give the youkai any reason to think of him a whore.

* * *

The more his mind was consumed by pleasure and Inuyasha, the further his instinctual desire to lick the being who was marked as his mate increased. Though his training in self-control obviously carried into moments of pleasure for the youkai restrained himself, focusing on his deep thrusts and strokes of Inuyasha's engorged member as each motion became steadily more erratic. Then, something occurred to Sesshomaru, surprisingly, through the thick haze surrounding his consciousness.

Realizing his pleasure-induced groans had morphed into low, quiet, breathy growls, the youkai silenced himself as he felt the familiar coiling of heat in his groin. "Inuyasha." With his next thrust, Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha until his lips nearly brushed his brother's human ear. "Will you allow me to—ah—release inside of you?" The effort was clear in his words. All Sesshomaru wanted to do was take Inuyasha to the completion of them both.

* * *

_Kami_. The hanyou's face burned with an embarrassment tinged by anger. That was exactly why he demanded Sesshomaru stay quiet. He didn't want to hear the youkai's breathless, pleasure-driven voice say his name. It echoed through his mind—reminding him of his youkai's memory of being taken. He didn't want to be asked questions like that. As much as he wanted to yell at the youkai for asking that—he couldn't. Not with his mouth still clamped on his arm with force enough to leave a bruise and not when he thought opening his mouth would result only in a wanton moan; possibly even his brother's name.

Really—why was it so hard for Sesshomaru to just fuck him? Inuyasha didn't know. And he couldn't bring himself to care as he felt himself quivering on the edge. His body rocked with his brother's thrusting and his hips bucked with the stimulation to his weeping length. The hanyou barely managed a jerky nod in response to Sesshomaru's question before he squeezed his eyes shut, muscles convulsing as his seed spurted from his cock and pleasure seemed to ripple through him, his groin and prostate the throbbing and pulsing epicenters.

* * *

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, his mouth opening in a silent moan, as Inuyasha bucked into him with impressive vitality for a human and gripped his cock in spasms that, though relatively soft, indicated Inuyasha's release. He could feel Inuyasha's body shake and he could smell Inuyasha's seed. The youkai's hips jerked swiftly into the hanyou's rear, their skin colliding with reverberating smacks, and Sesshomaru shot his triggered, strong release fully into Inuyasha.

When their joined spasms ceased altogether, Sesshomaru wasted no time in pulling out of his brother and sitting back down in his previous spot, his head resting against the wall. He swallowed, waiting for his breathing to even out, and avoided the sight of the bent-over human body that had just given him greater pleasure than he would ever admit to having experienced from his brother.

* * *

Only once Sesshomaru had removed himself did the hanyou unclench his jaw and draw his teeth away from his arm. Still panting some, he slowly lowered his ass, sitting gingerly on the abused area as he tried to ignore the tell-tale feeling of another's semen moving within him. Inuyasha wiped away the drool on his already tender arm. At least whatever bodily ache that remained in the morning would be taken care of when his youkai blood returned to him. His cheeks remained flushed as he turned to glance over his shoulder. "I told you not to say anything... Why would you even ask that?"

* * *

Jaw tight, Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully, not entirely sure of the reason either. "I knew not how you felt about such things. I do, however, know I am not one you are eager to take inside of you. If I were in your position, I would be disgusted and offended if an unwelcome being released within me." He chose not to look at his brother still, as he was not overly impressed at being told not to speak. To make matters more disgraceful, the youkai had indeed kept his mouth shut. Until he foolishly thought to be courteous. _Ungrateful whelp._

* * *

After having turned back around, Inuyasha's gaze found the mess he had made. He glared at it, though he was grateful the youkai hadn't commented on it like others had. Sighing, the hanyou looked at the far wall. "No one asked before," he said quietly. Even the... Kinder youkai had seemed to believe it their right or privilege or whatever to release inside him. He'd gotten used to it quickly enough. "It's damn embarrassing though," said the hanyou sharply as he turned to look at his brother again.

* * *

"Hn."

* * *

"Tch." Inuyasha huffed and turned away once again. He was almost positive he could feel the cold trying to creep back to him now that the warmth generated from having sex was lessening. The light sheen of sweat he wore did not help either. "...We gonna sleep now?" He asked hesitantly, still looking down at his fingers as he fidgeted some.

* * *

With a short sigh, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's arm and silently pulled him back between his legs. Once the hanyou was practically crushed against him, Sesshomaru wrapped them both up as tightly as they were before they engaged in sex. "I thought you did not sleep on these nights," stated the youkai in a clipped tone.

* * *

"I normally don't."_ Not unless I feel safe.._ Inuyasha closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against his brother's chest. "I normally don't have sex on my human nights either... It can tire me out when I'm like this."

* * *

Sesshomaru paused for a moment then nodded his understanding and slid his arm around Inuyasha's waist. "When we stayed in the village, you asked me what it was like—having sex with you. What was is like for you?"

* * *

The hanyou bit at his bottom lip as he thought. "It was... Different."

* * *

"Different?"

* * *

Inuyasha nodded. "You weren't... It wasn't just for you." In truth, it reminded him of the times with Osamu. But with Sesshomaru.. It was better. He'd been too young and inexperienced with the human to know what he liked. Now though, he knew he didn't like to be treated like some fragile bitch—human night or not.

* * *

Hair falling over his shoulder, Sesshomaru looked down at his brother who was lying against his chest. Images of the ways other youkai had taken Inuyasha seeped into his mind and a growl threatened to escape him. "Of course." Sesshomaru brushed Inuyasha's bangs from his eyes and rested his palm against Inuyasha's forehead. "You are the one I am trying to keep sufficiently warm."

* * *

"Yeah... 'Course." It didn't mean anything, he knew that. They only had sex to keep warm. And yet, Inuyasha had felt good enough that he almost wanted it to mean something—no, he probably just wanted another chance to have sex with someone who's intent was not to rape him, but provide a mutual pleasure. He sighed. Inuyasha knew that it wasn't likely it would happen again.

* * *

The youkai traced Inuyasha's brow and listened to the howling wind outside. "...For a human, you are not dissatisfactory."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a short laugh and curled closer to his brother. "I've heard worse. But, I guess for a youkai, you aren't too bad yourself."

* * *

Pulling Inuyasha fully into his lap, Sesshomaru drew his knees up and rested his chin atop his brother's head. With a faint, out-of-sight smile. "Rest well."

* * *

"Mm."

X.x.X

Still nestled in with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pressed his nose to the youkai's skin as he shifted sleepily. He still felt tired. And now sore. Frowning, the hanyou lifted a hand and rubbed at his eyes as he blinked them open. Why did it still seem so dark? Looking around, Inuyasha knew he should've been able to see better now—it was morning after all. Right? It felt like it... His fingers were still tipped with human nails rather than claws though and there were no fangs in his mouth. The hanyou's breath began to quicken as he squirmed in his brother's lap. Frantically, he shook Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Oi! Sesshomaru! Is it morning? It's not right?" He wanted—needed—to hear the youkai say it was just the middle of the night.

* * *

Jolting awake, Sesshomaru inhaled sharply as his eyes snapped open. As an automatic response, his hand closed around the neck of the one who had managed to sneak up on him in his sleep.

* * *

Eyes wide, Inuyasha managed a surprised yelp before he was gripping his brother's wrist with one hand and trying to pry clawed fingers away from his throat with the other.

* * *

"...Inuyasha!" When realization hit him, Sesshomaru released his brother quickly and let out his breath. He sagged back against the wall and rubbed an eye. "Kami—you startled me. Are you alright?"

* * *

"Damn it—" Inuyasha took a few fast, deep breaths before refocusing on his earlier panic. "I'm fine, just tell me if it's morning or not!"

* * *

Frowning, Sesshomaru stood up. He did not understand his brother's urgency but made his way to the cave entrance nonetheless. Peering out between gaps in the evergreen branches he'd placed there, Sesshomaru took in the appearance of the outside. "It is still snowing...but the sun has risen."

* * *

Inuyasha's mouth fell open with disbelief. The sun rose but he was still human. His panic seemed to thicken and congeal in his chest—how? How was he still human?

"No, you.. You're wrong. You have to be." Inuyasha's breathing was shallow as he shook his head vehemently. "I can't still be human. It's impossible. You're wrong!" Tears sprung to his eyes in a moment of unbidden desperation as he jerked to his feet and hastened to the cave entrance. Looking through the same gaps his brother had, the hanyou saw that, of course, Sesshomaru had been right. The sun was up.

"No." Inuyasha slumped against the wall, staring with wide, wet, disbelieving and panicked eyes at the lightened landscape beyond the evergreen wall. "No..."

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed, frozen where he knelt. He'd nearly forgotten... Inuyasha's youkai blood was supposed to return to him at sunrise. "Has this happened before?"

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head silently and sunk to his knees on the cave floor, feeling numb to the ache in his backside and the cold blowing through the boughs. He didn't understand... Was he.. Human now for some reason?

* * *

"Inuyasha." The youkai, though worried himself, kept a calm demeanor despite his hammering heart and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Look at me. This place is filled with magic we do not understand. It is possible our extended time here is interfering with your mixed blood. Are you able to feel your youkai?"

* * *

Inuyasha did as he was bid and looked up at his brother. Maybe Sesshomaru was right... The hanyou closed his eyes then, desperate to hear his youkai's growl echo through his head.

_Please... Tell me you're still here_. Inuyasha waited—sometimes his youkai took a few moments to respond. But the longer he waited and the more silence he was met with, the faster his heart seemed to pound against his ribs. _Answer me, baka_. He demanded more sharply, frowning at his growing aggravation.

It was entirely too quiet. His stomach twisted and his heart dropped. If his youkai wasn't with him... Inuyasha didn't know what happened to it, but it's absence worried him. His head lowered as he opened his eyes. "I can't.. I don't know where it is.."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered aimlessly as he wracked his brain for answers that he did not have. What if this was somehow his fault? Though he did not know how it could be. Inuyasha had engaged in sex on his human night before. Did something happen to the hanyou in the village? Had Inuyasha grown so cold his youkai had retreated inside him to warm his core? Sesshomaru simply had no idea. Inuyasha's youkai could not have disappeared. _It could not have..._

"It must be there somewhere." Sesshomaru squeezed his brother's shoulder. "There is probably something holding it back. Can you think of something likely to trigger it?"

* * *

Inuyasha inched back away from the door. He already felt cold enough with the thought that his youkai was gone. Leaning back, he rested against his brother's legs as he gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know... It comes out when I'm scared or angry or hurt. You know it better than me though..."

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head dismissively. "I will neither harm you nor put you in danger in order to coax it out. And how could I have a better understanding than you? You are two parts of a whole."

* * *

"You're around it more." The hanyou tilted his head back to look at his brother. But, since he was leaning back against Sesshomaru, he got a full view of the lord's cock and balls. Quickly looking back to the cave entrance, Inuyasha gave a light shake of his head. The eyeful he caught gave him an idea though. His youkai liked contact and sex and... Kissing. He remembered that quite clearly. "Kiss me," Inuyasha said as he turned and looked at his brother, moving back enough so that his face was not directly below Sesshomaru's genitals.

* * *

Nearly dumbfounded, Sesshomaru stared down at his brother. He could not have heard the hanyou correctly. "What?"

* * *

"Kiss me." He stated again, hope beginning to grow once more as he used the wall of the cave to balance himself as he tried and failed to stand up straight. His ass was definitely sore. "My youkai likes it—maybe, if it's still here, that'll coax it out."

* * *

"Ah." It was worth an attempt. Rather than try to stand in the cramped cave, Sesshomaru pulled his brother back down into a sitting position. So as to appear indifferent to the fact that he was told to kiss his brother, Sesshomaru leaned in quickly and and stole a soft kiss, his hand moving to Inuyasha's waist. He pulled back after no more than a few moments to find Inuyasha still human. But rather than be immediately vexed by the fact that it didn't work, the youkai tilted his head and quirkied a brow, his throat going dry. "How did you know your youkai enjoys such things?"

* * *

Inuyasha barely had enough time to pucker his own lips before Sesshomaru had once again leaned away. Then the hanyou gave a light shrug. "We talked... The day after you took it. I.. Wanted to know if my youkai really wanted it. It ended up showing me what happened that night. I could feel how much it liked kissing." The hanyou shook his head. "But that wasn't how you kissed my youkai," he leaned in. "Do it again. Like you kiss my youkai."

* * *

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. He hadn't wanted Inuyasha to ever see the interactions between him and the hanyou's youkai. He only hoped that was all Inuyasha had seen. Well, there was nothing that could be done about it now. If Inuyasha wanted a real kiss—he would give him a real kiss.

The youkai then crushed Inuyasha to his chest, holding him by the back of the neck, opened his mouth, and sealed their lips together.

* * *

The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise, but he responded to the kiss and opened his mouth just as Sesshomaru had. Anything to get his youkai back. He let his eyelids fall as he pressed forward, worming his tongue into the fray as he tried to urge his youkai to take over.

* * *

Eyes sliding closed, Sesshomaru tilted his head for a deeper kiss. He easily pushed Inuyasha's human tongue out of the way and gained access to Inuyasha's mouth but soon relented and invited his brother into his own mouth. As their tongues trifled with each other, Sesshomaru did not even need to spare a thought for his fingers to slide down Inuyasha's neck to massage his bestowed mating mark on Inuyasha's shoulder. _Come, you impossible creature...I know you are there._

* * *

Inuyasha felt the vaguest tingle of pleasure emanating from his shoulder as he focused on trying to relinquish control to his youkai. He hoped Sesshomaru's touch—the touch of a mate—would help pull his youkai out. Thankfully, it seemed to be working, if the way his consciousness seemed to flicker was any indication. Then, finally, he began to feel the familiar pressure of his youkai as it attempted to take over. The hanyou was completely and entirely willing to oblige and he soon felt himself falling back into his mind.

Hands with fingers tipped by half-grown claws immediately reached up and captured Sesshomaru's face, pulling the lord impossibly closer as the hanyou's tongue eagerly and quickly roved over the youkai's mouth. Inuyasha pulled away immediately after, crimson eyes blinking open as he panted. "Mate," the word was breathless, as though the hanyou had just been greatly exerting himself. Indeed, it was quite the battle trying to gain consciousness—he barely had a grip on it as it was. He knew his dog-like ears had returned as had his stripes, but his claws were only half-formed and his hair was stuck between the dark, human shade it had been and the hanyou grey it normally was. There were patches where the locks were lighter and places where it was darker, but the hanyou couldn't worry about that now. There was something holding him back still—it felt awful lot like the spiritual energy from the first village. He wasn't sure how long he could maintain control. "I—can't stay."

* * *

Eyes locked onto familiar red ones, Sesshomaru laced his fingers with the ones at his right cheek. "Why ever not?" His grip on the hanyou's hand was strong as though it might hold Inuyasha's youkai blood in place.

* * *

The hanyou shook his head with a confused frown. He wasn't sure of it himself, he only knew there was something keeping his youkai blood from returning to and strengthening his human side. "Promise—" he said, moving his free hand to grip the back of the youkai's neck as he rested his forehead against Sesshomaru's. "Protect him." Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to protect his human half if he was needed—he could only rely on the youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded once against Inuyasha's forehead and threaded his fingers through his brother's hair which shone dully like uneven, disheveled threads of black and gray marble. "I will. I swear it. Now—promise _me_ you will not disappear."

* * *

Inuyasha dipped his head a single time and rubbed light circles into his mate's skin with his thumbs. "Promise—I come back soon," he said with a sad smile. Kami, he wanted to know what was going on. He hated the anxiety from both his human half and his mate—honestly, he fared no better. But he would save his strength until he knew he would be able to take control again—and remain in control for a longer period of time.

"Stay safe," the hanyou whispered before pressing his lips to Sesshomaru's. He let go then, allowing his other half to regain consciousness. But he watched his mate for as long as he could, kissing the lord as passionately as ever, until crimson faded to lidded gold.

* * *

Hastily, Sesshomaru returned the kiss for it gave him comfort along with Inuyasha's promise. Still, he was uneasy. Inuyasha needed his youkai blood. The hanyou may have endured a night of being human each month of his life. But to remain human for an extended amount of time...

* * *

As sensation returned to Inuyasha, he heard a soft, barely audible growl. _I here_. Did that mean his youkai blood returned to him? Slowly, he broke away from his brother, feeling breathless—and utterly human. How though? He took no notice of where his hands were on his brother or how close they were as he looked, confusion wrinkling his brow. "My youkai...?"

* * *

"Will return eventually," confirmed Sesshomaru, his hand still in his brother's hair. "It was unable to stay. It cannot merge with you. I do not know the reason."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes fell away from Sesshomaru's. "I'm stuck like this then..."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are. For now."

* * *

Withdrawing his hands and clenching them into fists in his lap, the hanyou sighed. "..What the Hell are we gonna do then?"

* * *

"There is little chance _I_ will become human." Taking in the sight of Inuyasha's distress, Sesshomaru allowed his features to soften. "Therefore, as we continue towards our answers, I will be your strength. Can you cope with that?"

* * *

Pursing his lips, Inuyasha took a moment to give his brother an indignant glare. "I'm human—not some kid who needs lookin' after, ya know."

* * *

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile. "I understand. Come," he made his way back to their nest of clothing, "your naked human body cannot withstand this cold," and held his mokomoko open for the hanyou. "We will leave when the snow subsides."

* * *

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Inuyasha followed his brother, moving closer until he could be engulfed by the youkai's thick pelt. It wasn't until he was covered that he realized exactly how chilled he had already become and how grateful he was for the fur and youkai around him."What're we gonna do 'til the snow stops?"

* * *

With a hum, Sesshomaru tilted his head, amusement creeping into his eyes. "Boredom is one of the more excruciating forms of torture, is it not? But what to do to stave it off... If we play, I truly might break you."

* * *

"Tch..." Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had shared any games with him that he and Sesshomaru could play now—of course, none that required too much rough-housing. Sadly, Sesshomaru was right when he said the hanyou was now breakable. Fisting his hands in the fur, Inuyasha looked down at it and tilted his head slightly. "Ain't this got a name or something?"

* * *

Having been unable to coax a smile or heated retort out of Inuyasha, the lord's expression reverted back to nonchalance, giving no indication of his mild disappointment. "This," Sesshomaru sifted his claws through the fur, "is my mokomoko—a symbol of my rank as a top inuyoukai."

* * *

"Why's it got a name?" Inuyasha looked over at his brother. "It some kinda... Security blanket or something?" Kagome had asked the same thing about his fire rat clothes once she knew he'd had them since he was little. Then she explained what a security blanket was. His clothes were just that though—clothes.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave his brother a confused look and waited for a few moments to ensure Inuyasha was serious. "...It is named so just as stars are named stars and water is named water. That is what this type of pelt is called. You did not know the word 'mokomoko'?" The lord raised a disbelieving brow. "Were you taught nothing of nobility as a child?"

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he removed his hands from the fur and turned away, arms crossing over his chest. Of course he wasn't taught anything as a kid—his mother was human, not youkai nobility. Besides, he was still young when his mother died, there really hadn't been enough time to teach him much other than the basics. "No," he said, glaring at the branch covered cave entrance. "No one bothered to tell me shit about my youkai side."

* * *

"What is it you want from me then—my pity? The sympathy of one who has wronged you? Wallowing in your past is unbecoming of you, Inuyasha." Realizing the sharpness of his tone, Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Inuyasha was deeply affected by the barriers between humans and youkai. Sesshomaru knew this. The youkai supposed he could possibly strive to be a bit more understanding when it came to his brother. Just a bit. "Your time with the humans cannot be erased," he began slowly. "But you have the rest of your life to learn what there is to know about youkai. It is not as though I am near death. I will still cross paths with you. And I am here now..." Sesshomaru trailed off and turned away somewhat, feeling ridiculous.

* * *

Huffing, the hanyou made an attempt to not let his anger take hold of his tongue. "You wanna talk to me about this heritage crap—that's fine. Just.. Stop thinking I know everything you do. We didn't grow up the same but ya act like I still shoulda learned all the stuff you know." Pressing his lips together, Inuyasha refused to admit exactly how stupid he felt every time Sesshomaru reacted to his questions with that disbelieving look and tone.

* * *

"Oh? As I recall, I know little about your human nonsense. I know quite well you have not the knowledge of youkai and youkai nobility I have. Actually—" Sesshomaru paused to stare at his hand. "I am glad."

* * *

"What?" Inuyasha turned around to face his brother at that declaration. "Why?"

* * *

_'Why' indeed._ Sesshomaru's gaze remained directed towards his ever-fascinating hand. "If you had been raised with the teachings of nobility...you would be different."

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze followed the youkai's and came to rest on Sesshomaru's hand as he swallowed. "And... You don't want me to be different than I am now?" The question was hesitant and slightly quieter than his earlier speech and the hanyou worried his lip once he'd asked it.

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru looked at his brother then with a mental sigh. "I do not."

* * *

The hanyou kept his eyes on his brother's hand, looking at the youkai's claws with a tinge of envy. He wanted to know why—he needed to be convinced that the creature who had hated him since birth had somehow changed. But Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd get a straight answer. It was worth a try. "Why not? Wouldn't you rather have a brother who wasn't raised by humans—someone who could actually.. Belong in the youkai world?"

* * *

"No creature belongs automatically, Inuyasha. Creatures peering in from outside my world saw a lord's son who was born with privileges beyond what they could ever hope for. Can you imagine what I thought?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha no time to answer. "I was a child—I could not be bothered to give a damn. I desired to do what I wanted, to go where I wanted, to see what I wanted. I was forced to conform to what I am supposed to be. Would you care to know something else?" Sesshomaru leaned closer to the hanyou as an extension of his uncharacteristically animated discourse.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru spoke, surprised by the youkai's impassioned tone—and use of the word 'damn.' Perhaps his brother had not had the life the hanyou believed him to have had—Sesshomaru didn't seem to enjoy having to conform, as he put it. The hanyou nodded once in response to his brother's question and waited only a moment before he was sure the youkai wouldn't simply answer the question for him and continue speaking. "Yeah, what?"

* * *

"Whether you belong somewhere or you do not—you have proved yourself to be better company than any pompous fool adhered to my side or prostrated at my feet in awe and yearning. Be a hanyou, be a human, be the occasional youkai of lust with an incessant need for nude contact, be a thrice-damned dragon with five heads, a massive, earth-shattering, male sex, and a breath of ice." Sesshomaru threw his hand into the air. "I care not anymore." With a brief, somewhat disturbed look, Sesshomaru exhaled and lied down on his back in the folds of his mokomoko, as calm and aloof as ever. "Now that you have witnessed that... Let us never again speak of my strange behavior, which only you appear able to draw out."

* * *

The hanyou stared at his brother, eyes wide with a surprise bordering on the appalled. Where in Kami's name had that come from? He didn't have a clue—and even after Sesshomaru had laid down, Inuyasha could only sit and stare. At least he knew Sesshomaru didn't mind he was hanyou—or human, for now. Once several long moments had passed, a grin slowly spread across his face and he crawled over to sit at the youkai's side. "Psh, I am so speaking of that again—you need to act like that more often. What the Hell was that?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in his excitement—his brother seemed more like a person now. Whatever that just was certainly was not the bastard Inuyasha thought he knew, but he liked it—it was amusing.

* * *

The youkai looked up at his brother and quirked a brow. "Not even I know the answer to that. I suppose it is a side that is not allowed to blossom in the world where I am known as Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the West," concluded Sesshomaru truthfully. Though he pinched his tongue between his teeth, wondering when exactly it had become so easy to reveal his innermost thoughts to Inuyasha. Especially when he had not even given himself time to silently ponder these thoughts.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon—" Inuyasha didn't lose his grin as he prodded the youkai in the ribs. "If I'm the only one who can get ya to act like that, ya gotta do it more."

* * *

"Silence yourself, imbecile. I will not bend to your depraved will. It is not in my nature to act foolishly." Despite his words, a small smile crept onto Sesshomaru's face.

* * *

"Tch, it's not like anyone here is gonna care. Hell—there isn't anyone around now to care." Inuyasha shook his head lightly, leaning further over his brother. "So, ya gonna be weird again? It was.. Fun."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up suddenly, eyes narrowed. "'Weird'? You are trying to make fool of me."

* * *

"Oi! I'm not the one who acted like that and talked about a huge-ass dragon dick, now am I?" The hanyou leaned back some. "'Sides, I only say weird 'cause it was different than how ya normally are."

* * *

"Hn. Perhaps, if you behave, I might occasionally oblige you. Now—Kami." Sesshomaru frowned, remembering that it was still cold enough for the sky to be blanketing the ground with snow. "If you do not intend to share my warmth, put your clothes back on this instant."

* * *

"Sheesh—I already said I'm not a kid, stop actin' like a fussin' mother." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before trying to figure out exactly how to share his brother's warmth. It wasn't a big deal now—touching Sesshomaru, nude or not. Between his youkai and last night, Inuyasha was pretty sure he could handle laying naked with his brother. Now it was just a matter of positioning. "Uh.. How we doin' this?"

* * *

"Why must you once again refer to me as a female creature? I am nothing of the sort." Sesshomaru pulled his brother towards him with a pointed roughness and sat the hanyou in his lap, facing his chest. To make his point even clearer, Sesshomaru shoved a fold of his pelt into Inuyasha's face. "There. For optimal comfort."

* * *

"Maybe if ya didn't act like a girl, I wouldn't keep callin' ya one." Batting the fur away, Inuyasha glared at the youkai for his unnecessary roughness and pushed the pelt into his face as retaliation. "Here—wouldn't want the _princess_ to be uncomfortable either."

* * *

Growling shortly, Sesshomaru brushed the fur out of his face. "You are not _nearly_ comfortable enough." Pushing his brother onto his back, the youkai leaned forward and collapsed entirely onto Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground with his weight alone.

* * *

"Oof—" Inuyasha immediately began struggling beneath his brother's body, but it was too no avail. The most he managed to do was get a leg somewhat free. He attempted to use it to leverage the youkai off of him, but he only succeeded in bucking and pressing his hips into Sesshomaru's. Before that could lead to something else entirely, the hanyou tried to wiggle his arms free and failed once again. Heaving as dramatic a sigh as he could, Inuyasha dropped his head back against the ground and shifted his body uncomfortably as he growled at Sesshomaru. "Get off a me, ya big dumbass!"

* * *

"Make me, human."

* * *

Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of; he bit the most available part of his brother's body as hard as he could; Sesshomaru's shoulder.

* * *

With a hiss, Sesshomaru chuckled. Though he was surprised Inuyasha had actually bitten him. "By all means, continue. My blood probably tastes vile while you are human."

* * *

With a frustrated noise, the hanyou released his brother's flesh and began squirming again. "You eat too much," he panted as he finally jerked an arm free and a satisfied huff. "Now, get off—" Inuyasha said, taking a firm hold of the youkai's hair and pulling.

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's wrist, lifted himself up enough to see his brother's face, and gave an amused smirk, followed by a very serious, feigned expression. "I am in no mood for sexual activity, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Wha—Kami," Inuyasha's eyes widened some and he let go of the youkai's hair, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "That's not what I meant!" He took the opportunity given by his brother's raised body to push at Sesshomaru's chest with the hand not held in the lord's grasp. "Get off _of me,_ perv!"

* * *

This time, Sesshomaru obliged and lifted both of them up, returning to his previous position of sitting with his brother in his lap. "It is entertaining—being able to do what I wish with you. But I grow bored when you can do nothing to fight back." Still giving Inuyasha little choice as to where he was allowed to go, Sesshomaru held the hanyou to him. "I suggest you rest more before we depart. You awoke early to the rising sun. Your body needs more time to recover from the chill." He rested his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder, brushing the side of Inuyasha's face with a pointed ear.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, utterly hating the fact that his brother could have more control over his body than he did. But, Sesshomaru was right—he needed sleep. Between having sex the night before, waking up early, and trying to wiggle his way out from under the youkai, Inuyasha was tired. Like Hell he'd actually admit that though. He'd just go with what Sesshomaru said, about being cold and needing to recover and all that shit. "If ya'd let me get comfortable..."

* * *

After a moment, Sesshomaru let his arm fall away from Inuyasha, albeit reluctantly. He wondered if the hanyou would opt to face away from him again...

* * *

Turning around and leaning forward, Inuyasha straightened out their heap of clothing and dragged it over he and brother some before trying to find a comfortable way to lay. He was still somewhat sore from last night and his back hurt from the position he'd been stuck in sleeping. "Oi," said the hanyou as he looked back at his brother. "Spread your legs."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow but complied and spread his legs far enough apart for Inuyasha to move between them.

* * *

The hanyou nodded his thanks and settled between Sesshomaru's legs. Before laying down, Inuyasha pulled part of the lord's mokomoko down with him and draped it across the youkai's lap to provide an efficient barrier between he and his brother's groin. Then he scooted down and rested his head on Sesshomaru's thigh, just above his knee. Squirming some to alleviate his soreness, Inuyasha sighed and wedged a hand beneath the youkai's leg.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked down at himself and at the hanyou for a silent moment as though Inuyasha were a bird that had landed on him and would fly away after any sudden movements. "...What are you doing?"

* * *

The hanyou tilted his head to look up at his brother in slight confusion. "I'm laying down... Get cramped up if I sleep in your lap like last night. I can move around more like this," he stretched one of his legs out to demonstrate his mobility.

* * *

"I see." Sesshomaru folded his arm behind his head. "We will leave when you awaken."

* * *

X.x.X

Inuyasha pressed his face against Sesshomaru's fur to shield his face from a gust of wind. It seemed worse up on the youkai's back, but the hanyou wasn't going to complain. Riding on his brother's back while Sesshomaru was in his dog form was better than having to walk through the deepening snow with his bare feet.

Inuyasha sniffled as he hugged mokomoko tighter around himself. Sesshomaru had given the pelt to him before transforming and the hanyou was all too happy to wrap up in it—his fire rat robes were only so warm, after all.

* * *

They'd been moving for some time now through the vast, snowy terrain. Hungry creatures roamed the area as well but none of them dared approach Sesshomaru while he was in his unsealed form. It was likely no creature had even noticed the tiny-in-comparison Inuyasha clinging to his back. When anything got too close, Sesshomaru would growl and whatever had approached would scamper away.

* * *

Inuyasha threaded his fingers deeper through the youkai's fur. He closed his eyes, head resting on his brother's exceedingly fluffy neck, having given up on trying to stay alert and in tune with their surroundings. "Oi," he said, raising his voice in hopes he could be heard over the occasional wind. "When are we gonna stop?"

* * *

Ear flicking, Sesshomaru growled and turned his head peer at Inuyasha out of the corner of a large crimson eye. _Must you shout when you are this close to my ears?_ The lord turned his head farther back and snuffed in his brother's face before facing forward and nodding towards the distance. There was a canyon ahead, but he knew not whether Inuyasha could make it out with his human eyes. It appeared promising. Though if it proved unsuitable for rest, despite the cold, Sesshomaru could easily keep going.

* * *

Peering over the top of the youkai's head, Inuyasha tried to see whatever was being gestured to. It was useless though, his human eyes were too weak. The hanyou dropped back down against his brother, eyes closing yet again. Kami, he was tired. It had been a few days since his actual human night, but he was still human. There hadn't been any sign from his youkai. And the weather hadn't let up either—it was still dreadfully cold and Sesshomaru was his only source of heat. They'd ended up having sex each night. The same position as the first time. Inuyasha's knees and elbows were beginning to grow sore and he had a small collection of bruises along his forearms now from muffling whatever noises he might make. He still didn't want Sesshomaru to talk to him and for the most part, there was silence between them. Well, except for when he felt the need to goad his brother into fucking him harder—not that he would actually say that. Kami, that would be embarrassing. But the sex was good. Quite good. Just like the kiss from befo—no. That hadn't meant anything and neither did the sex. Inuyasha shook his head lightly.

Besides the sex though, things were boring. He was hungry—he hadn't eaten since they were in that village. His stomach was as empty as it could be and, damn, did it hurt. Being human sucked—if he had his youkai blood, he would've easily been able to handle some hunger. Inuyasha gave a quiet groan, fisting his brother's fur all the tighter. He was sore too, Kami, taking it from a youkai for a few nights in a row took it's toll. He hadn't complained though—he needed to be warm and sex was turning out to be the best way.

"Oi.." He mumbled into Sesshomaru's back. "Ya hungry?"

* * *

Thoughts turned towards his stomach, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. Eating, for youkai, was more of a choice than it was for humans. Many youkai could exist on a diet of little. Eating more than the required amount was like a habit. The youkai who raided villages to eat humans and livestock did so mostly for sport and for the taste of their prey. Lesser youkai often had a difficult time controlling the urge to eat whatever they come across.

Sesshomaru had only grown to learn how often humans needed to eat from having Rin around. He knew his brother was probably desperately hungry by now. But he also knew that humans did not eat raw beasts.

Anything that could be used to build a fire was buried under the snow. And out in the open like they were, it would be dangerous to build a fire until they reached the cover of the canyon. Though if Inuyasha needed to eat now...

Slowing, Sesshomaru glanced at a nearby creature that was digging through the snow. If Inuyasha could stomach the raw meat, it would be best for him to eat.

* * *

Noticing the change in pace, Inuyasha glanced around but couldn't figure out what would cause the youkai to slow. Brushing some fur from his face, the hanyou straightened up some. "What're you doin'?"

* * *

Ignoring his brother, for Inuyasha could not understand inuyoukai-tongue anyway, Sesshomaru slowed more and stalked towards the moderately-sized beast whose head was conveniently buried in the snow. Since Sesshomaru was skilled in stealth no matter what form he took on, the youkai easily crept up on the beast and crushed its head between his jaws while the beast had barely time enough to utter a single shriek before it was extinguished. Blood ran into the snow as Sesshomaru ripped the beast open and lifted it between his teeth by its spine. Sure that he had a firm grip, he turned his head and offered the fresh, steaming carcass to Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha gripped his brother's fur tightly, not wanting to slide off his body as the youkai moved. By the time he realized what Sesshomaru was doing, he was already leaning away. He felt sick. Once the carcass was near him though and once he could see the blood and raw meat clearly, the hanyou grimaced and jerked away stomach turning. "Oh, Kami—" The words were barely out of his mouth before he was lurching forward, dry heaving as his stomach tried to expel food which it did not have. Bile rose and burned his throat as he clutched at his brother, tears stinging his eyes at his body's strain.

* * *

Inuyasha could not handle it.

Quickly, Sesshomaru hid the carcass from his brother's sight and swallowed it whole. He also ate the bloodied snow, though only because it might attract unwanted creatures. After cleaning the blood from his mouth, Sesshomaru turned to look at his human brother with somewhat lost eyes. How long could they keep this up? And was it...worth it? His throat betrayed him and Sesshomaru whined low before nuzzling Inuyasha's side gently. He hadn't meant to make Inuyasha sick.

* * *

The hanyou breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself once his stomach had ceased its attempts to empty itself. It still churned though, making Inuyasha swallow back the feeling of needing to vomit. After righting himself on Sesshomaru's back and feeling the youkai's muzzle against him, Inuyasha patted his brother's nose and leaned into the touch. "Its okay, I'm fine," he said hoarsely and with a slight grimace. Of course, his throat had to hurt now too. "I'm not hungry anymore," the hanyou added with a weak smile.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru stayed there for a bit while Inuyasha rested against his muzzle. Somehow, even without scenting the hanyou, Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was not doing well. Perhaps this was due to the bond. But when they reached the canyon, making a fire and finding something for Inuyasha to eat would be his first priority.

* * *

At some point, Inuyasha began to stroke Sesshomaru's muzzle, the repetitive motion soothing him. He continued until he nearly fell forward, jolted by the sudden realization that he'd almost fallen asleep. Rubbing his face with one hand, the hanyou lightly tapped the youkai's nose as he tried to rouse himself. "I think... We should probably keep going," he murmured quietly as he reluctantly sat up.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, realizing he had been content merely standing there with Inuyasha stroking his muzzle. How disgraceful. Nodding his head once in agreement, Sesshomaru made sure his brother was sitting steadily before drawing his head away.

He began at a slow pace then gradually sped up, waiting until Inuyasha had a firm grip on his fur before he gained some real speed. At this pace, they would reach their current destination quickly.

* * *

Inuyasha held tightly to Sesshomaru's fur as the youkai began traveling again. He refused to lay down as he had before, worried he would fall asleep if he did. If he slept, there was a chance his grip would slip and he'd fall. Like Hell he needed the kind of injuries that would result from tumbling off his brother at this height and speed. So the hanyou sat, trying desperately to stay awake until they got to wherever Sesshomaru was taking them.

* * *

Sesshomaru's fur was completely on end by the time they reached the canyon. Along with the continuous dusting of snow, a thunderstorm had quickly moved in to greet them. There was no time between each flash of lightening and each deafening crack of thunder, meaning the storm was right over their heads.

The youkai descended into the frozen canyon. At least the lower ground would make it far less likely for them to be struck by lightening.

* * *

Inuyasha cringed, pitying his brother with each rumble of thunder. This was perhaps the only time he was grateful to not have his sensitive hanyou ears. He could only imagine what the thunder must sound like with Sesshomaru's big floppy dog ears.

Deciding that he wouldn't manage to sleep with the noise, Inuyasha thought it safe enough to lay against his brother's back. Clinging tightly, he used the youkai's fur to shield his face, as he'd done often in the past few days, and hoped the storm would let up. At least though, with the lightening he was able to see that they were heading down into a canyon. Maybe they'd be lucky enough to find a cave Sesshomaru could stand in—and wood or something, anything really, for a fire.

* * *

After a while of walking with his long ears flattened to his skull, Sesshomaru spotted some dead, desiccated trees. _Those would be perfect for building a fire._ Sesshomaru jumped and landed on a ledge on the other side of the frozen gorge.

* * *

"Shit—" Inuyasha bounced some with the youkai's jump and he nearly lost his grip. He managed to jerk on Sesshomaru's fur and steady himself by tightening his legs. But that didn't stop his heart from hammering though. "Kami, warn me next time..."

* * *

Once his feet were secured on the ledge, Sesshomaru turned his head to see that Inuyasha was not going to fall off.

He froze.

Crimson eyes went wide and a snarl rippled through his throat as lightning struck directly above them. The bolt shattered the earth and rock within a fraction of a second. There was only time for one fluid motion. Without hesitation, the youkai lord wrenched Inuyasha from his back and flung him forward in the direction of the dead trees. The fabric of Inuyasha's haori had time enough to fly from his teeth before an avalanche of boulders felled his head with a sickening crack, followed by the rest of his body, and crushed him into the ledge.

* * *

The hanyou's eyes widened, arms flailing as he was hurled through the air. He didn't have time to figure out why he got flung from his brother's back as yet another strike of lightning illuminated his airborne path. Trees. Very painful looking trees. Seconds later, Inuyasha got to feel exactly how painful he thought they were.

The branches were stiff and dead—some snapped as his body crashed into them. They scratched his skin and Inuyasha tried to protect his face, grunting and wincing as he tumbled through the canopy of sharp sticks and branches. None of his attempts to shield himself or stop his fall helped though and soon it didn't matter.

The hanyou's scream tore itself free from his throat before his body even stopped it's forward motion. A pointed, protruding branch had pierced his left thigh and as his momentum continued, throwing his upper half against the thicker main limb of the tree, the branch tore deeper into muscle as it ripped down his leg too. It was pure agony—all his pain seemed magnified as a human.

"Fuck," he whimpered, trying to lift himself to take the pressure off of his leg. It didn't work—it probably only made it worse. Panting, Inuyasha slumped forward, his entire torso bending to the curve of the limb that he was caught on. Biting back the tears he could feel building, the hanyou searched for something to hold onto and found a smaller growth from the main limb and grabbed it with one hand. With his other hand, he reached down with trembling fingers, wanting to gauge how large his wound was. He couldn't even curl his fingers around the width of the branch his leg was impaled on. "Kami..." He could only hope it tapered toward the end and was not as bad as he thought.

Fingers now wet with blood, Inuyasha closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the tree limb as he ignored the tears he knew were falling and used both hands to clutch at whatever grip he could find. He knew if he fell, his leg muscles would be mangled further and, since he couldn't tell the distance from his painful perch to the ground, death was a possibility.

_Sesshomaru_. Where was he? What had even happened? The hanyou didn't know, but he needed the youkai. "Sesshomaru!" Voice cracking, Inuyasha cringed away from another too-close strike of lightening. His already weak muscles were beginning to tremble while he tried to hold himself up, blood slicked grip beginning to slip. "Sesshomaru..."

* * *

You guys are so lucky! We give you this _amazing _cliffhanger—and I'm sure you all love it—and you also get the author's notes written by yours truly, Conspiring Word Addict! (Yay me! Doodles finally let me outta the writing dungeon! xD)

Hm.. Whatcha think will happen to our poor little inu brothers now?

Comments, questions, and suggestions! :)

We love you~ Ja ne.


	25. You are Yours

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with power upon the faint call of his name, though his body felt weak. The one who was his mate needed him. He could feel it in in his boiling blood. The inuyoukai's dangerous growl broke into a wince as he tried to push himself up. The weight atop him was immense but something very important to him was slipping away. There wasn't time.

With a primal roar, Sesshomaru ignored his pain and struck outward with his legs and claws until whatever lied in his immediate path was obliterated or pushed aside. After the large boulder atop his head was split apart, Sesshomaru raised his head and immediately pinpointed the one who was calling to him. He then dug each claw into the ground and pulled forward, trying to free himself from the pile of rock at his back. The rough surfaces tore at his fur and skin, leaving some places raw before he pulled himself free.

Sesshomaru limped forward, staggering dizzily. _Mate_... The one who bore his mark was in that tree. Lightning struck again and Sesshomaru barreled forward. His vision refusing to clear, the youkai slammed his side into the cliff, panting. Blood dripped from the tree, capturing his attention. Following his nose, he located the source.

A branch was skewered through flesh. Carefully, the youkai snapped the branch, flinching at the pained cry the action brought. Slowly and with as much concentration as he could muster through the splitting pain in his head, Sesshomaru lowered the human to the ground.

_Inuyasha_...

It was then Sesshomaru allowed himself to return to his smaller form. Though he did not do it with his normal dignity. The lord sagged to his knees beside his brother; one leg and a few ribs broken, and his face and various other areas bloodied. His eyes narrowed as he assessed his brother's most prominent wound. The branch was still embedded—it needed to be removed. But the bleeding...how would he stop it?

The youkai clenched his aching jaw and grasped his brother's hand. "Inuyasha...you will be alright," promised the youkai between labored breaths.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted restlessly and uncomfortably, trying desperately to alleviate the pain as he squeezed his brother's hand and clenched his jaw against a pained groan. Tears traced icy tracks down his cheeks as he shuddered, breathing raggedly. All he could feel was the searing throb radiating from his leg and the cold which seemed to seep into his muscles and bones. He'd lost Sesshomaru's mokomoko somewhere, but the pelt was far from his mind as his teeth chattered together and he was swept up in a violent convulsion of his muscles. The hanyou inhaled sharply when the branch in his leg moved, crying out shortly. Cold and pain. Those were his only two sensations.

"Please," the word was hardly more than a whimper, but all Inuyasha wanted was for the pain to stop. Blinking rapidly to try and clear his tear-blurred vision, the hanyou looked toward his brother, breath quickening. "Sesshomaru—"

* * *

The youkai's stomach clenched at the sight of Inuyasha's tear-streaked face which twisted in agony. "It must come out." The youkai's voice was rigid. Sesshomaru wished he did not need to let go of his brother's hand.

* * *

The hanyou shook his head weakly, repositioning his free hand so he could lean closer to his brother, though he struggled to remain sitting. But that was what he wanted—closeness, contact, warmth; his brother. Inuyasha could only murmur, voice quivering, a soft, "Please," not quite sure what he was asking for.

* * *

Eyes darkening, Sesshomaru maneuvered himself around to his brother's backside and sat, guiding Inuyasha to lean back against him. He embraced Inuyasha carefully and licked the hanyou's cut cheek. "I am not going anywhere." Apprehensively, Sesshomaru was forced to let go of his brother. He leaned forward, his chin holding Inuyasha in place by the shoulder, and grasped the base of the branch. "Brace yourself." In a single fluid motion, Sesshomaru wrenched the branch out, able to hear the swollen flesh of Inuyasha's thigh tear.

* * *

Inuyasha was grateful for the presence of his brother at his back, drawing comfort from the contact they had—but then, pain blossomed anew, seeming intent to torture the hanyou further. His body went rigid, face contorting with a new shade of agony as his back arched in an attempt to escape the pain. Inuyasha's mouth opened, but only one short cry left his lips before his vision went black and his body sagged limply back against Sesshomaru's.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw the extracted branch over the ledge. His heart spiked anew when he felt the hanyou lose consciousness against him. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru laid his brother back down and pulled himself over to the gushing wound. His mind was racing. His skills lied in inflicting wounds—not healing them. With his one hand, Sesshomaru pressed down firmly onto the wound, allowing blood from his own wounds to mix with his brother's blood. The presence of youkai blood would surely help to stop the bleeding. It had to.

* * *

Even though his human side had lost consciousness, Inuyasha's youkai struggled to gain control. But he had to—his other half was dying. Too much blood was being lost and it was cold, so cold. A human could not handle those conditions.

The youkai pushed at the barrier which blocked him. Youki swirled and thickened within the hanyou's human body until the barrier finally broke. The change was nearly instantaneous; black hair became a shock of grey, claws lengthened, fangs grew, dog ears were alert with his need to protect, and crimson eyes hazily landed on the creature looming over his wounded leg.

_Protect._ It was an instinct that pulsed through his mind with each beat of his heart, with each drop of blood that was lost.

Snarling, the hanyou jerked forward, blind to the pain as his leg was jostled and to the muscle-cramping cold. Propping himself up on one elbow, he swiped at whatever was trying to harm him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's blood-covered hand flew from his brother's wound and curled the wrist of the clawed, angry, desperate hand he knew would be directed towards him the moment he felt that familiar burst of youki. He knew what would come next too. His body was too battered for the relentless attack of a frightened beast—but he cared not. Relief flooded his eyes. With the return of the power to survive, Inuyasha would be alright.

_Thank Kami_. Sesshomaru then did the most senseless thing he'd done in all his years. He pulled the seething mass that was Inuyasha into a crushing embrace, his fingers fisting into the back of his haori.

* * *

Still growling and growing more enraged at being restrained, Inuyasha tried to thrash and free his arms. By the time one limb was free, claws poised to strike the back of the creature holding him, the hanyou had caught a familiar scent. It could not penetrate the shroud of anger and fear which clouded his mind though. Claws descended, ripping into skin as he gave another snarl, trying to warn the creature off of him.

The scent of blood thickened and he froze. He knew that scent. It was his mate's. With his face pressed against this other being and his body rigid against the hope he'd not just attacked his mate, he could take the time to recognize Sesshomaru's scent.

Eyes closing, he exhaled, "Mate." The word was weak on his lips and he slowly removed his claws, ears flattening. "I..."

* * *

The youkai gritted his teeth against digging his own claws into flesh as pain flared up his back. He held onto Inuyasha all the tighter.

Warmth tingled in his mark and he released his breath when Inuyasha finally spoke. He knew that tone of voice. And, connected as they were through the bond and through this contact, he could feel Inuyasha's internal pain at having just attacked him. He would have none of it.

"Hush." The youkai threaded his fingers through ashen hair and held his brother's head. "I am glad you came."

* * *

The hanyou made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he finally returned his mate's embrace, clutching Sesshomaru as though the youkai would leave him in an instant.

* * *

Sighing, Sesshomaru buried his face into his brother's hair. "How much pain are you in?"

* * *

"Healing," Inuyasha murmured as he began to rub his thumb across the back of his mate's neck. "You?" He could tell there was more blood on the youkai than what he had drawn.

* * *

_Avoiding the question, I see_. Sesshomaru shook his head. It was safe to assume that Inuyasha, even with youki now coursing through his veins, was in a fair amount of pain. "I will live."

* * *

"What happened?" The hanyou drew back some. Both hands moved to his brother's neck, lightly moving over skin as he leaned forward, stroking his tongue over Sesshomaru's cheek.

* * *

Sesshomaru welcomed his brother's touch, leaning forward. "Lightening struck the ground above us. You were impaled by a branch when I threw you into the trees."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, opening his eyes as he continued to lap at his mate's face. "And you? How hurt?"

* * *

"The strike loosened and crumbled the cliffside. I was buried by rock." Just thinking about it reminded him of how much his body throbbed.

* * *

With a soft whine and a slight grimace, the hanyou nuzzled his cheek against Sesshomaru's. "You okay?" He had to be sure.

* * *

"I will be." Sesshomaru inhaled the hanyou's scent gratefully. It was amazing what the presence of a mate could do for one's stability. "Let us seek shelter. The storm still rages."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and placed a chaste kiss on the youkai's cheek before releasing him. His gaze turned to his leg then, and he gingerly moved his torn hakama out of the way to look at the wound. He could probably manage to walk. The hanyou looked back to the youkai before struggling to his feet.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru stood as well. Pain shot up his leg and pierced his ribs. Apparently the adrenaline of tending to his wounded mate had worn off. Underneath his clothing, he could feel blood running down his back and leg as well. Sesshomaru staggered dizzily and wiped away a hot, sticky stream that had run into his eye. _Damn it..._

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he stepped toward his mate. His wound had healed some—very little, but he could manage. The bleeding had slowed at least. Kami, it hurt though. The hanyou had a feeling the damage Sesshomaru suffered was worse. Without thinking, Inuyasha bent and hooked an arm under the youkai's legs, lifting his mate into his arms. Biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, he whimpered at the added weight and staggered a few steps until he could steady himself. Panting and limping, he began to walk.

* * *

"Inuyasha—" The lord's eyes widened. "You fool—put me down _now_," ordered Sesshomaru with a mental cringe as thunder crashed in their ears.

* * *

With a growl, Inuyasha shook his head. His mate wasn't fit to walk. And, so long as they could find shelter soon, he could handle carrying the lord. The thunder and lightning weren't helping though. Each flash was nearly blinding and the thunder was deafening. His ears lay flat against his head as he painstakingly continued to advance. "Help look," he said as his gaze roved over every possible place they could take shelter in.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in turn. This position stuck daggers through his pride but he argued no further. He just wanted to find a place for them to rest. If he struggled, he would likely succeed in injuring them both further. "I found no shelter in this area before—only wood for a fire. Try around the bend."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and continued on. The snow was deep and it concealed branches and rocks—many of which he ended up stepping on or jamming his chilled toes into. He had little doubt that between he and Sesshomaru, there was a trail of blood marking their path. His feet grew numb with cold though, and soon, even the sharpest of rocks was denied the ability to make him hurt even more.

It was a slow process. The hanyou wasn't even sure how long he stumbled through the canyon, desperate to make it around the bend as Sesshomaru had directed him. The further he went, the harder it got. The chill his human half had lingered, even with his newly hayou body. He tried not to let his shivering get too out of hand, but he was sure the youkai felt it. But he had to keep walking. Holding tight to his mate, he did.

His vision blurred occasionally and he stumbled even worse. But not once did he sink to knees as he so wanted and nor did he drop the youkai. As soon as he was around the bend, Inuyasha was searching for someplace to rest. It was a longer process than he would have liked with more than enough dead ends, but after he was nudged and pointed toward a particularly promising looking area, his hope was renewed.

The hanyou had to stoop in order to peer beneath the rocky overhang, but with the next strike of lightening, he was fairly confident they'd found a good enough place. Carefully, he set Sesshomaru down gestured for him to wait. Crouching further and cringing when his injured leg had to bend, Inuyasha edged forward and into the cave. He scented another creature but the smell was old—it must've been weeks since another living thing had been within the cave. It was hard to tell, but the hanyou believed the area was somewhat spacious—he hoped so at least. Moving back to the entrance, he offered the youkai his hand and nodded back into the cave. "It good."

* * *

He was perfectly able to move himself the few feet it took to be inside the cave without help but Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand anyway and stood up. Together, they moved into the dark space where Sesshomaru slumped against the wall. "Come sit by me," ordered Sesshomaru, still bitter about having been carried all the way here. "I will have a look at it.

* * *

Inuyasha obeyed with a short nod and immediately sat beside his mate, grateful for the reprieve. His head dropped back to rest against the cave wall as he closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. Oh Kami, it was nice to sit.

* * *

Carefully, Sesshomaru peeled back the torn leg of Inuyasha's hakama. It was easier now to examine the punctured thigh since the blood had darkened and slowed. The wood had been brittle and dry, leaving small fragments around the flayed edges of Inuyasha's wound. The skin throughout the area was enflamed. It could use some cleaning up, if anything. The rest, Inuyasha's blood would have to take care of.

Placing his hand on Inuyasha's hip, the lord lowered his face to Inuyasha's thigh and ran his tongue around the tender area, cleaning the leg of excess blood. Then he reached the actual wound, his sensitive tongue searching for small fragments of wood.

* * *

Inuyasha whined low in his throat, tipping his head down to watch as the youkai cleaned his wound. His ears remained flat against his hair as he tried not to tense his wounded muscle against Sesshomaru's gentle probing. "Sesshomaru," he said softly, frowning down at the youkai in an expression of pain.

* * *

Brilliant golden gaze meeting Inuyasha's strained eyes of demonic red, Sesshomaru lifted his hand and cupped the side of Inuyasha's face. "I know it hurts." His thumb stroked comfortingly. "I will finish quickly."

Without removing his hand, Sesshomaru met the wound with his mouth again. The process was intricate and required concentration as he sought out the fragments, picking them out one-by-one with his teeth. It went quickly as promised though he was occasionally forced to pull at the skin when a protruding fragment was too deep. Once the task was complete to the best of his abilities, he released some tension he'd not realized had formed in his muscles—tension that arose from treating the wound in a way that had inevitably caused Inuyasha pain.

The lord's eyes narrowed as he gave a somewhat defeated mental sigh. _I have never once been this soft..._ The youkai closed his eyes, simply soothing the area a bit with his tongue.

* * *

The hanyou clenched his teeth and tried not to whine or whimper as his wound was thoroughly cleaned. Kami, he was glad his human half had passed out. Even for his pain threshold—it hurt. Not nearly as bad as it had when he first awoke, but he willingly suffered through it, knowing the youkai's saliva would help.

Threading his fingers into the youkai's hair, the hanyou panted down at his mate, trying to catch his breath. "Now you?" He knew Sesshomaru would need attention too.

* * *

Sesshomaru licked his lips and sat up with small a shake of his head. "My external wounds do not need tending—I was bruised more than cut. We should build a fire. The comfort of warmth would do us good."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded. That meant one of them would have to go back out. He'd rather be the one to go than allow Sesshomaru to. With a light sigh, the hanyou struggled to his feet, trying not to bend his left leg too much.

* * *

"Sit down before I relieve you of your entire leg," growled the youkai.

* * *

"But..." The hanyou paused, leaning back against the wall, but he remained standing. "Wood?"

* * *

"Yes." Sesshomaru stood as well, doing his damnedest to appear free of pain. He could hide it in his face but he could not help the limp as he made his way to the entrance. "I can carry all that we need in my mouth. If you leave, I will be extremely displeased. Remain here and sit. I will return shortly." Once outside, Sesshomaru took on his greater form and left Inuyasha alone.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he watched his mate leave. Did the youkai not care if _he_ was displeased by being left alone? With a grimace, he slid down the rocky cave wall with a quiet groan and sat as he had been told to. What was there to do now? Nothing. Sighing, he gingerly lay down on his right side, stretching his left leg out so it would be more comfortable. Kami, he was tired. Neither the blood loss nor the cold was helping that. Surely, Sesshomaru would return soon and there would be a fire and he could warm his still chilled body .Using one arm to rest his head on, Inuyasha closed his eyes. The hanyou drifted asleep rather quickly, though his rest was disturbed by the endless thunder—he covered his face to block out the lightning.

* * *

Not long after he left, Sesshomaru returned to the cave and dropped a large pile of wood outside on the ledge. When he returned to his smaller form, his mokomoko was once again around his shoulders; he'd retrieved it from the tree Inuyasha had fallen into. With a tired breath, Sesshomaru brought an armful of wood into the cave, not without clenching his jaw at the pain in his leg and ribs, and stacked it carelessly in a way that would at least allow air to fuel the fire. He was a youkai but he still required sleep to heal shattered bones.

After lighting the fire, he sat against the wall and slung his arm over his uninjured knee.

* * *

Inuyasha watched sleepily as the fire was started, the clatter of wood outside having woken him. Once Sesshomaru sat down, the hanyou slowly sat up and moved closer. Gently, he rested his forehead against his mate's shoulder. "Sleep?"

* * *

"Yes." Appreciating the warmth of the fire on his face, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around the hanyou, kissing Inuyasha's forehead lightly. He was glad for the hanyou's company. It was strange, though, that he accepted Inuyasha's company at all in this moment. Whenever he was injured, Sesshomaru always retreated to a place of solitude to heal.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded, sighing in slight relief. The fire was wonderfully warm, but its heat was slow to seep into his muscles. He was sure that while he slept, he would warm and his human side would be able to recover—once the major wound had healed he could allow the other side to take control. The hanyou closed his eyes, nuzzling into his mate.

* * *

When Sesshomaru awoke, he realized it had taken him a matter of seconds to fall asleep once Inuyasha had leaned against him. Also, their fire had burnt out and Inuyasha's head was now resting in his lap. Inuyasha was worn out and dirty, though Sesshomaru couldn't have said much better about his own condition. His bones, at least, had mended while he slept, giving way for the far less movement-hindering bruising to heal.

Sesshomaru knew not how long he'd slept. It was light outside but the sky was still shrouded by clouds. At least the storm had ceased.

Inuyasha snored softly against him. There was blood on the hanyou's face where various cuts had healed. Sesshomaru took the liberty of licking his thumb and wiping the dried blood away.

* * *

Ears flicking, the hanyou slowly opened his eyes. First, his gaze fell to what was left of their fire. It had served it's purpose—his body had been able to warm and his toes were no longer stiff and frozen. His mouth opened wide as he yawned, eyes closing as he stretched some. When he opened his eyes once again, he blinked up at his mate. Humming quietly, he reached one claws hand up and traced the youkai's throat and jaw lightly.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

* * *

Inuyasha continued lazily touching his mate, fingers roving over markings and skin, as he shrugged. "Better. You?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded and reciprocated Inuyasha's ministrations by rubbing a furred ear. "Better. Have you reconnected with your human side?"

* * *

Frowning, the hanyou shook his head. "It... Hard." He knew his human half was still there and he had access to memories, but it wasn't the same as before—they weren't.. _Connected_. Inuyasha knew that as soon as he gave up consciousness, his other half would be left utterly human again. The worst part was that he didn't even know why he was being kept separate from his human half—he hated it.

* * *

The youkai stroked Inuyasha's head pityingly. His mind wandered as crimson eyes gazed tiredly into his. In moments like this, he had begun to wonder a great deal about his brother. He thought about things that made no sense for him to think about. And yet, he did not put a stop to those thoughts. "When you were young...what did your human half think of youkai?"

* * *

"He... Liked them. They," he shook his head. "Didn't like back." Inuyasha sighed, ears drooping some at the memory of his human side's confusion and sometimes emotional anguish when he was scorned as a child. "He wanted... Want to be one—when got older. When little... He didn't know why they hated. He... He," the hanyou paused, trying to think of the right word. "He... Envied youkai."

* * *

Of course the hanyou envied youkai. Every being wanted to be something it was not or possess something it did not have. In Inuyasha's case, he was neither human nor youkai. The more powerful of the two would be the most ideal. Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha's youkai had been as understanding of his human side when he was a child—if it had always existed with this genuine connection to his human side.

"He appears resentful towards them now. Or perhaps he only resents me." Sesshomaru frowned. He hadn't exactly meant to say that.

* * *

"No..." The hanyou's brows creased and he shook his head again, more slowly. He wasn't sure how much he should say of his human side's view of Sesshomaru. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure how he would even explain it; his other half thoughts and feelings could be confusing sometimes. "He.. Mm.. He angry and.. Lonely—feels... Rejected. He sad."

* * *

"I have tried to be his brother," retorted Sesshomaru defensively. "How long must I wait for him to realize I will be there for him now?"

* * *

The hanyou sighed. His other half was not easily won over— especially not after years of being wronged. It saddened him that his mate seemed so impatient. The youkai had to understand it was a long process for Inuyasha to get to the point of believing him. "Needs time," he said gently as he brought his hands to rest on his abdomen, fingers toying with his haori. "He trust you... It just... New—hard."

* * *

"Yes—yes." Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the cave wall. "I know. I am unaccustomed to waiting. And I know not how to treat him." The relationship he was having with Inuyasha's youkai was beginning to meld with the one he had with Inuyasha's prominent side. Spending this much time with Inuyasha—it was doing things to his head. "I am unlike his normal company. If his humans were with us, he would loathe my presence. He will realize he does not need me after all. I am too inhuman for him." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. Why the hell was he saying all of this? None of this had even occurred to him before now. It had only just dawned. He had told Inuyasha's youkai what was on his mind far too easily. Curses.

* * *

Inuyasha looked toward the youkai, lifting his hand to rest on the lord's chest. "Need you—_we_ need you, mate." He wanted Sesshomaru and, in time, he hoped his other half would want the youkai as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced away, feeling somewhat exposed in terms of his thoughts. Perhaps this was a mate thing. It was only natural to tell one's mate of one's thoughts. When a mated pair's senses grew more keen in terms of each other, emotions grew easier to sense. And therefore it grew more difficult for a mate to hide things from the other. Of course, Inuyasha's senses would never be as inept as his own. Inuyasha was part human. Also, their bond would not last long enough for any of that. "Hn."

* * *

Sighing softly, the hanyou pushed himself upright, wincing as he did so. He wasn't completely healed yet, but he still moved to his brother's side. "I do..." Licking his lips, he leaned across the lord's lap and tilted his head as he moved forward. "I need you." Inuyasha's lips found his mate's and he lifted a hand to Sesshomaru's cheek, thumb rubbing over youkai markings.

* * *

Sesshomaru responded almost immediately, having grown used to kissing Inuyasha. He pulled the hanyou flush against him, still able to find comfort in contact with his brother despite his creeping mood and the slight ache in his body. If he had not possessed the knowledge and awareness of Inuyasha's injury, he might have grown aroused by this. And here he was again, letting a kiss from Inuyasha make him forget himself.

* * *

Ears lax, the hanyou kissed his mate a while longer. It was a slow, tender kiss and Inuyasha's eyes slipped closed as he pressed close to the youkai. With a quiet, pleased moan, he languidly drew back and rested his forehead against Sesshomaru's. It wouldn't do to go further than kissing and light touches. Not until they had both healed. He was content with this proximity and contact.

* * *

Sesshomaru hummed and rubbed his brother's back lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it had begun to snow again. "You cannot possibly be my brother's youkai."

* * *

With a slight frown and a twitch to his ears, Inuyasha pulled back enough to tilt his head in confusion. "What..?"

* * *

"You have grown to be so gentle." Sesshomaru cupped the back of Inuyasha's neck. "Youkai are not gentle."

* * *

"You are," Inuyasha murmured in return, slowly moving back to rest his forehead against the crescent moon decorating his mate's forehead.

* * *

After a slight pause, Sesshomaru's brow twitched. "What are you suggesting."

* * *

"You youkai," he said as he dipped his head to Sesshomaru's throat, brushing his fingers over the lord's cheek markings as emphasis. Nuzzling his nose to his mate's throat, Inuyasha briefly pressed his tongue to his brother's pulse. "You gentle."

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stiffened, stopping himself from leaning into Inuyasha's touches. "I am not _gentle_." He said the word like it was suddenly foreign to him.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back and lifted a brow. If only he could show the youkai his memories. He didn't need to though—he was sure Sesshomaru remembered his own behavior. The hanyou nodded to affirm his point. "You are."

* * *

"No," the youkai dug his claws into Inuyasha's chest with a glare and shoved the hanyou onto his back. He quickly moved to a crouch and loomed over Inuyasha, his hand pressing down. "I am not."

* * *

Eye's widening in surprise, the hanyou had little time to register the pain sparked by the claws in his chest before he was wincing as his back collided with the cold, hard dirt floor of their cave with a short yelp. The pressure on his chest drew a whimper—the area being pressed upon felt bruised from his harsh impact with the tree branch he'd been impaled on, and the weight of the youkai combined with that flaring pain made it hard to breathe. Ears flattening, Inuyasha could only whine in response as his pained gaze shot to his mate's and he grasped the lord's wrist in a failed effort to alleviate the quickly escalating discomfort.

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath hitched, his pupils constricting. He had meant to be firm but still... He had not wanted to see that look on Inuyasha's face. His ma—_the hanyou_ was obviously still hurt. Gaze falling, Sesshomaru stopped putting pressure on Inuyasha's chest and removed his hand. "You should have told me you were still hurt."

* * *

Inuyasha remained where he was, moving one hand to gently brush over the throbbing area on his chest as he panted lightly. After a moment of catching his breath, he turned his gaze to the youkai, using the grip he had retained on his mate's wrist to pull Sesshomaru's attention back to him. "It.. Okay."

* * *

With an averted gaze, Sesshomaru pulled his wrist out of Inuyasha's grip. He then slid his hand beneath Inuyasha's back and helped him to sit up. "I am not gentle. I simply do not dislike you."

* * *

The hanyou straightened up and sighed. Sesshomaru was gentle—he could be, at least. Inuyasha decided he wouldn't push the issue though. "Like you too," he said softly as he lifted a hand to stroke over the youkai's cheek.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou finally and remained where he was, allowing the clawed hand, calloused to his overly sensitive skin, that he would never have described as soothing before their quest to dispose of the mating bond, to continue to touch his face in a confident and guileless way that should have offended the daiyoukai but only served to put him at ease. With a quick though quiet exhale of internal surrender, Sesshomaru returned the gesture and laid his warm hand across Inuyasha's cheek, his thumb brushing the jagged, amethyst marking.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled and tilted his head into the youkai's hand. Long fingers lined his cheek and he sighed softly as his gaze slowly traveled up his mate's body. He could understand why his other half had claimed Sesshomaru looked feminine, but at the same time, he disagreed. His mate was strong—his status as daiyoukai proved that. Perhaps, the color of the youkai's markings weren't as masculine as his own, but that didn't mean Sesshomaru looked like a bitch, as his human half would say. The hanyou thoughtfully stroked his thumb over his mate's uniform stripes. "Not girly," he muttered, gaze steadfastly remaining on the youkai's markings.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, his brief daze broken. "What is?"

* * *

"You. These," Inuyasha rubbed over a stripe again. "Not girly."

* * *

Well. Inuyasha's youkai side certainly had an opinion regarding his markings which differed from the opinion of his brother's prominent side. Sesshomaru envisioned his own markings, trying to see them as another would. His markings were not something he often thought about. He'd paid them his fair share of consideration in the past. "I was not born with them."

* * *

Inuyasha frowned, tilting his head further. His human side had not been born with markings, but that was because he was hanyou. Sesshomaru though... He was a pure-blooded youkai. He didn't know much about them, but Inuyasha thought markings were a permanent aspect of a youkai—from birth onward.

"What?" He asked in confusion, gaze shifting from golden eyes to perfect, straight edged marks.

* * *

"The crescent moon has always been there. As has the coloring of my eyelids. But the markings on my face and the others that scatter my body once resembled yours." Sesshomaru traced one of Inuyasha's amethyst markings with a claw, his gaze following it. "They were darker, more blue like our father's but not quite the same color. Thinner as well, and in pairs. They were mine." Sesshomaru's eyes met crimson again. Inuyasha was studying him, likely trying to see Sesshomaru in a way he had not been seen since he was very young and very naïve. "I have never spoken this."

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his other hand, brushing two fingers over the moon on his mate's forehead before gently dragging his fingers down and lightly tracing the color on the youkai's eyelids. Next, his hand mimicked the other and rubbed the stripes which were not as Sesshomaru described. He wanted to know why. "Tell me?" The hanyou pleaded softly in his growing confusion. "Happened?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded though he took his time to actually begin. He got the fire going again, lied down on his back beside Inuyasha, and folded his arm beneath his head, all the while thinking back to that day. For it had been such a long time ago. And it was not something one would want to remember. But he still did. He could remember everything.

_Sesshomaru stared out of the window, a frown marring his rounded face. Young, thin fingers with growing claws gripped the stone windowsill as he peered down at a couple of servant children. The children were immersed in a game of temari ball. Their smiling faces told Sesshomaru they were enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru was not permitted to join them for they were the children of servants and the sun had nearly set. But he did not care. Who wanted to waste time in the outdoors anyway? It was dirty. And he had already spent enough time out there since he'd begun practicing his poison claws._

_"Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Sesshomaru started, his heart jumping into his throat. Taking a moment to compose himself, the young youkai clenched his fists and turned. "Make yourself known before you speak," snapped Sesshomaru. His cheeks heated lightly at the embarrassment of being snuck up on._

_"My apologies. But it is time for your meal."_

_With clear disappointment and annoyance, Sesshomaru looked up at the male servant who was standing too close to him for his liking. "Father and I were supposed to eat together. He promised."_

_"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. He is waiting for you. I will take you to him, come with me."_

_Eyes lighting up, Sesshomaru grinned and followed behind the servant. He was finally going to be able to show his father what he had been learning while the youkai lord and general had been away._

_The servant opened a large door which Sesshomaru gladly went through without paying much heed. He was going to tell his father all about the most recent scroll he'd found in the library and then he was going to ask all the questions that had gathered in his mind as he read it. And then—_

_Sesshomaru gasped as he was suddenly lifted off his feet. It had taken him a split second to realize that whoever had grabbed him was not his father. The young youkai thrashed and bit and tried desperately to escape the grip but it was no use. He found himself naked and lying on his back on top of a raised, flat surface of stone. His hands were raised above his head and his feet were spread and held securely in place. Moving was futile. Something he could neither see nor feel kept him where he was._

_The door opened again from across the room and an elegant, calm form appeared with a porcelain, instantly recognized face._

_"Mother, help me!" Sesshomaru's muscles clenched as he tried once more to free himself from invisible bounds. "A servant grabbed me against my will and trapped me here!" He took in quickened breaths fuelled by his hammering heart._

_She appeared unperturbed as she walked leisurely towards where he lied. "My son." Her voice was unfaltering, even cordial. Perhaps she had already taken care of the one who dared attack him. Relief seeped into Sesshomaru and he gave his mother a small smile as the back of her hand, mildly chilled, stroked his forehead and brushed his bangs to the side._

_"Can you let me down?" Sesshomaru glanced down at himself then back at his mother. "I cannot see it but something is holding me here."_

_"Yes, I know." Her hand left Sesshomaru's face. "It is my magic."_

_"What—why?" Sesshomaru swallowed. "I do not understand, Mother." His eyes darted but there was nothing to see but that cold, porcelain face with the empty smile._

_"You will." She raised two fingers and the tips began to glow a fluorescent pink._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened, the scent in the air stinging his nose. He could smell heat and power which far outweighed his own. His instincts reared although they could not tell him what he was supposed to be trying to escape from or brace himself for._

_She made her way down his body, inspecting Sesshomaru with a look he was unable to read. "You are too thin. You must eat more," stated his mother casually. She lowered her glowing fingers to his leg._

_"D-ahhh!" Sesshomaru screamed, his muscles tensing and his eyes squeezing shut, but he could not move even a hair's width. Two searing claws were dragging across his skin from the underside of his calf to almost the very top of his shin at a slanted angle. His muscles relaxed when the claws stopped and Sesshomaru opened his eyes, breathing hard. His eyes strayed to the new, bloodied lines on his leg. The sight made him feel sick. He could see his mother reaching forward again, her claws glowing anew. "Mother!" Sesshomaru's voice cracked and his eyes stung. "Mother, please—!" his head snapped back, hitting the stone as his mother's ruthless claws did precisely the same to his other calf._

_Sesshomaru knew there would be no stopping her but still, he could not help but beg and plead each time as she went on to claw his thighs, sides, wrists, and forearms with the potent youki that boiled and churned his blood._

_Lastly, she returned to his side and stared pitilessly into his pained, tear-streaked face. "Each and every one of them will know exactly who you belong to, Sesshomaru. They will remember whose face you wear." Sesshomaru flinched when her hand touched his cheek just below his eye. "And _he_ will realize his efforts will be to no acceptable end. He will never take you away from me. You and I have far too much work to do."_

_Sesshomaru feared his teeth would break as he clenched them against allowing another cry to leave his mouth while his mother's claws raked across each side of his face. When it was over, everything spun. His mother wiped her fingers on a cloth with a bored look on her face, as though the sight of him no longer mattered to her now that the deed was done. As long as he was exactly where she wanted him._

_When the invisible bounds disappeared, he sat up despite the burn in the trails of her claws. His tears, though silent, continued to flow and sting his raw face. Contrary to everything, his mother bent and pressed her painted lips to the crescent moon that resembled hers. Sesshomaru was too dazed and shocked to reject his mother's kiss. Not that he would ever reject a kiss from her. His mother only kissed him when she was happy. She was only happy when no one challenged her authority, or when someone was in pain._

_Before Sesshomaru realized the sealing kiss had ended, his mother was nearly to the door. "Get dressed and go to your room," she said sweetly. "The evening meal will be brought to you there. Your father will see you tomorrow."_

The fire crackled, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to it. "Using her magic, my mother branded me. They are the marks of her claws; the coloring is the same as her own natural markings. At the time, I was too young to possess any hope of defending myself against her. It was her most noticeable attempt to turn me into her property. I have bared these marks for so long it is as if they have always been there. There are nearly none still living who remember me as I was before."

* * *

Inuyasha had waited as patiently as he could while his mate remained silent. Once the youkai had lain down, he moved beside the lord, stretching his still wounded leg out behind Sesshomaru's head while he folded the other in front of himself. His claws threaded gently between the silvery tresses which laid just before him.

And then his mate began to speak. The hanyou's ears drooped, brows drawing together with each word that passed the youkai's lips. Sesshomaru's tone was not one of reverence or affection—no, there was his normal aloofness, but beneath that lied something the hanyou wasn't able to identify. He simply knew it wasn't something good though. His mate's mother was not like his other half's. No love or admiration could be harbored for that creature—the creature who marred his mate so selfishly. Inuyasha shifted and crawled to Sesshomaru's side before straddling the youkai, remaining cautious of both of their wounds. "Not hers," he growled quietly.

He pushed aside the lord's kimono. Eyes closing, the hanyou bent his body and his mouth found the mark _he_ had left upon Sesshomaru. "Mine..." He murmured, kissing the scar his fangs had left behind. Inuyasha straightened up after a moment, his gaze moving from the mating mark to the marks left by Sesshomaru's mother. Laying his hand on the lord's cheek, covering those other marks, Inuyasha opened his mouth to say, again, that the youkai was _his_, and not that woman's. But then he froze. He had forcefully left his mark upon Sesshomaru's skin and thought that the lord was his—was he really so different from the youkai's mother?

His jaw went slack and he shook his head gently, eyes widening slightly. "I sorry—I not like her—" Inuyasha quickly withdrew both of his hands. "You.. You yours." After a few quick nods, the hanyou's gaze fell to his mate's exposed chest before darting to the side. "Not hers... Not... Not mine." Chest constricting, Inuyasha clenched his jaw. He would not act like he owned the youkai—not if that was the way Sesshomaru's mother had treated him. But.. He wanted the lord to be his even though he knew it was not possible—he wanted Sesshomaru to be his mate even after they returned to their own world. His ears flattened dejectedly. "Yours.."

* * *

With a short sigh, Sesshomaru slid his hand into Inuyasha's haori to feel hard, warm, far-from-heartless flesh beneath his fingers. "She marked me this way to give Father a taste of what she could do if ever he attempted to take me from her. In truth, though my father desired nothing more to rid our lives of her, she was needed. Father hadn't the time to intervene, let alone manage the palace and take over my care and training. These were dark times filled with relentless attacks and attempted raids on our lands. Father's time was spent protecting it. As the lady of the palace, it was my mother's duty to oversee matters within the palace while the lord was away, alongside raising the heir. She was immaculate in everything she did. But her selfishness drove her every action and served to make me what I am." The lord gave Inuyasha a shake of his head before he effortlessly found the mark of his own fangs on Inuyasha's shoulder. It seemed to be second nature to know exactly where on one's mate lied the binding mark. They both knew. And Inuyasha's youkai was so endearingly proud of both of their marks—it was impossible to find further fault in Inuyasha's actions and words. And it was impossible to make any connection between Inuyasha and his mother. What he had with Inuyasha was a bond—not an imprisonment. "You are of course nothing like her. You must never believe yourself to be." The mark was as soft as ever beneath his fingers, aside from the irksome scar running right through the middle of it. "If anyone is like her, it is I." _I lead you on in hopes of a peaceful journey when, in the end, I will sever our bond and you will no longer have a mate._ Was Inuyasha blind to that?

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the contact to the mark on his shoulder, relaxing almost instantly. His worries about being compared to his mate's mother lessened with Sesshomaru's words. "... No." Inuyasha said gently, slowly opening his eyes. "Not like her," the hanyou moved one hand to rub the lord's mark. Then he leaned down, his other hand moving to Sesshomaru's cheek. "You... Good."

* * *

"You think too highly of me."

* * *

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't."

* * *

"I have been taking your human side."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded. "I know."

* * *

Furrowing his brows, Sesshomaru frowned. "You are not upset?"

* * *

There was a slight hesitation before Inuyasha responded again. "...No. He wanted it. It okay."

* * *

With a nod, the youkai toyed with the fabric of Inuyasha's haori. "And you realize I will likely be expected to do it again? The cold shows no signs of subsiding."

* * *

"Only if he want it," the hanyou growled lightly, ears flicking.

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at Inuyasha's tone. "We have reached an understanding then."

* * *

With a sharp exhale through his nose, Inuyasha turned his gaze to the side. He doubted Sesshomaru would do anything unwelcome to his other half, but it was still a hard habit to let go of; protecting his human side. He could entrust himself to the youkai, but he still needed to be the one protecting his other half. That's just the way it was. Sesshomaru's aid was not unwelcome—the hanyou was simply unsettled by his human half being so far from his reach and in such a vulnerable position. But—his human side was still the lord's mate. He trusted the youkai. There was no other option now.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha looked back at his mate, stroking his hand over the lord's cheek. "Protect him." Then he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the youkai's lips. "Stay safe."

* * *

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru nodded into the kiss and slid his hand down Inuyasha's back, letting his head rest back against the ground.

* * *

The hanyou closed his eyes and in the next instant, his youki seemed to be drained from his body, taking golden eyes, dog ears, markings, fangs, and claws with it—leaving him a dark-haired human. The last thing Inuyasha had been aware of was a searing pain and the throbbing cold. As he opened his eyes, his breath hitched and both hands quickly had an iron grip on whatever he was sitting on. "Sesshomaru—" The word left his mouth in a frightened and confused haste before his darting gaze landed on his brother. "Sesshomaru..?"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his brother's transformation, able to see every small detail that changed since they had been kissing only moments before. At least this time he was _expecting_ Inuyasha to be fully human. Though it seemed his brother did not yet have the luxury of remaining calm during a change. That much was not surprising. He could not imagine what it would feel like to lose every bit of his power in an instant, beyond his control. "Yes. I applaud you for not attacking me. Though any attempt would have been humorous."

* * *

Inuyasha ignored the youkai for the most part and after a moment of letting his relief wash over him, he straightened up, wincing at the ache of a select few of his muscles. "Shit... Where are we?" Looking around and noting the fire and still falling snow beyond what was likely the entrance to a cave, the hanyou turned back to his brother. "What happened?"

* * *

"The pain rendered you unconscious, provoking your youkai to burst forth and take over. Your youkai chose to stay until you were fully healed." Sesshomaru sat up, putting his face level with Inuyasha's who was still sitting in his lap. "It has been working diligently to remain connected to you. It was even aware of the sex between you and I."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back some and quickly examined his brother's chest and torso, taking in the loose kimono and relatively unmarred skin, save for some very faint bruising. It didn't look like his youkai had freaked out.. But he wasn't sure. "Okay... So what'd it say about it? I mean, it ain't like us having sex now is any different than when my youkai was screwing you..." It was all about a purpose—whether that purpose was keeping warm or keeping his youkai satisfied. A purpose and nothing more.

* * *

Yes... It was no different. Especially from Inuyasha's point of view. But hearing it aloud still seemed odd to the youkai. Actually that notion was not odd at all. Just as it was made clear Inuyasha's youkai had all of the control when they first started having sex, it was clear that Inuyasha, under no circumstances, wanted to look at Sesshomaru or hear his voice during sex. "It understood, at least for the most part, that it was consensual. Though it still felt the need to be sure I only take you when you want it," said Sesshomaru with mild annoyance.

* * *

"Well, makes sense I guess. It seems touchy 'bout me being fucked." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He understood why his youkai was protective and shit—but only to a certain degree. He could damn well handle himself. It probably didn't even care about who or what he screwed—so long as his ass was untouched. " But ya know," the hanyou began in a joking tone, "I bet it wouldn't give a shit if I fucked you, it's done it enough times after all." Hell would freeze before Sesshomaru even thought about letting his hanyou brother fuck him for no good reason—especially when said brother was human.

* * *

Whether or not Inuyasha decided to penetrate _him_ was irrelevant. He had already taken Inuyasha's cock a number of times so what could be the harm in once more, yes? "You and your youkai treat sex with a greater importance than it is worth. There is no meaning in it. It is simple pleasure where you either receive what you desire or are somehow stricken in spirit or in flesh." Sesshomaru glanced down at himself, then back up at Inuyasha who was apparently content perching in his lap while he taunted the youkai. "Remove yourself?"

* * *

"Oh, uh, yeah." It hadn't even crossed his mind that he was sitting in his brother's lap. Inuyasha moved to the youkai's side, his hand finding the tender spot on his thigh where he knew the branch had been. Fully healed, huh? His body was human again and he doubted he had the same pain tolerance that his youkai side did. But he had healed quite a bit. Which left him very aware another basic need. "Oi," he murmured as he drew up his uninjured leg and wrapped both arms around it. With his chin resting on his knee, the hanyou turned his gaze from the fire to Sesshomaru. Before he made an inquiry about food though, Inuyasha realized he hadn't thought of what happened to his brother as he was battered and impaled by trees. With a light frown, he asked, "What happened to you?"

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted and crossed his legs, half-surprised that Inuyasha had removed himself so agreeably and without a flustered or discomforted expression. Perhaps Inuyasha had grown more comfortable around him than he'd previously realized. That possible knowledge was enough to give the lord a short bout of satisfaction.

Oh right, the hanyou had said something. "To what are you referring?"

* * *

"Well, you're a little banged up. And I don't think ya'd just throw me into pointy-as-fuck dead trees for the fun of it." At least, he hoped the youkai wouldn't. "So... What happened to ya?" Inuyasha's frown deepened some as he felt his stomach gurgle unhappily before cramping up some. He moved an arm down to wrap around his torso.

* * *

"A portion of the cliffside collapsed under the force of the lightning strike." Glancing at his brother, Sesshomaru stood and took Inuyasha's wrist, pulling him into a standing position. Without pause, Sesshomaru started towards the cave entrance.

* * *

"Hey—" Inuyasha tugged futilely against his brother's hold, hating how weak he was in comparison to the youkai now that he was human. He had no desire to leave the warmth of the fire or to walk around in the snow. "What the Hell are you doing?"

* * *

"I can hear the noises your stomach makes. You need sustenance. I will hunt for you but I cannot leave you here alone. Not while you are human."

* * *

"I'm fine! Kami, I'm not some kid—I can handle being alone. I've done it plenty before." Inuyasha glared at the youkai but didn't try to pull away again. If Sesshomaru really wanted take him along, there wasn't anything he could do. There was no reason to waste his already depleted energy.

* * *

"This is not a discussion." Sesshomaru's voice softened and he slowed his pace a little, loosening his grip on the human wrist. "I do not like this area. I would feel better if you came with me." That was a very true statement and it felt odd coming from his own mouth. He never admitted to things like that.

* * *

After a moment, Inuyasha sighed. Maybe Sesshomaru did actually care about his wellbeing... "Fine, you at least gonna change?" He didn't want to walk in the snow and he could already feel the cold seeping back—the fire was sorely missed.

* * *

"Yes imbecile," sighed Sesshomaru in turn.

Once again, Sesshomaru hunted with Inuyasha on his back. This time, he did not present the raw carcass to his brother until he carried it back to the cave to be cooked.

* * *

Their travels seemed slower now—so little changed in the landscape. The snow let up occasionally, but most of the time there was at least a light flurry. It took a few days to venture out of the canyon; it turned out to be a lot larger than they first thought. When they first found a decent cliff to scale in order to get out, Sesshomaru decided the gusting winds were too strong and he didn't want to risk something going wrong again.

Once they were out of the canyon, the surrounding area grew more desolate, there were very sparse trees, and even less shelter. More than once, Sesshomaru spent his night in his dog form and curled around his human brother. Inuyasha couldn't really complain though—the youkai was warm and his fur was thick enough to burrow into comfortably.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long it took, but very gradually the slope of the snowy ground began to incline and the landscape grew more rocky and mountainous. The lack of foliage meant no fire which, in turn, meant they began to have sex again. It wasn't anything special though—they were at least finding caves to stay in for the night so they weren't doing it out in the open.

The place they had just found was the best yet. There was a small entrance, shrouded by a few trees. There were more trees scattered around which provided ample fuel for a fire. And from the entrance there was a short tunnel-like passage which lead to the main cavern. Inuyasha sat in front of the fire, poking at the embers to ensure it wouldn't go out just yet. They would need more wood though. And a good stick he could use to cook whatever meat Sesshomaru found when he went out. It had only been a day since Inuyasha had last eaten, but after the canyon, his brother seemed particularly attentive. But that could've been the hanyou's imagination too. Sesshomaru had mentioned that since the foliage was beginning to become more frequent, there would be more game to hunt. It was just smart to get food when it was around though.

* * *

Sitting across the fire from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stared into the flames, deep in silent thought. He thought of Rin, his palace, and his lands. The quest for his arm was becoming a fool's quest. Eventually, enemies would catch on to the dangerous reality that his lands were currently unguarded. The times were relatively peaceful but there could easily be a repeat of the times his father ruled. Soon, Sesshomaru would have to face reality again. Breaking his bond with Inuyasha was not as important as they were fooling themselves into believing it was. It was only a matter of time before he and Inuyasha would have to return and go their separate ways, with or without the bond. Their lives in their own world were waiting for them. "Come." Sesshomaru stood. "We are going to hunt."

* * *

Inuyasha looked up, but remained sitting for once. "I'm gonna stay here this time. This place is safer, so.. I should be fine, right?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes made their way around the cave, confirming Inuyasha's claim about their surroundings. The place was higher, hidden by trees, and Sesshomaru had left his scent all around the area outside to ward away any unwanted creatures. Inuyasha had been in his presence for a long time, he supposed. He could leave him alone for a single hunting trip.

He nodded to his brother. "Perhaps I will be able to find some poultry this time. It may take a bit longer," long enough to allow Inuyasha some privacy, "but you will be safe here alone." Without a second glance, Sesshomaru left the enclosure.

* * *

The hanyou murmured a quiet "okay" as his brother left and his gaze dropped back to the fire. His chest tightened after several moments, when he knew he was alone. He hadn't been alone very often since the start of this journey. But that wasn't what made him crave privacy—no, he was used to being around his friends and having little time to himself. Inuyasha felt.. Weak.

How long had he been human now? He had no idea. Without his sword and without his youkai blood.. Inuyasha didn't feel like himself. He _wasn't_ himself. Clenching his jaw, the hanyou stabbed angrily at the fire with the stick he had until the embers scattered and the fire dulled, leaving him in the dark.

"No!" Fisting his hands, Inuyasha threw the stick to the side and jerkily drew his knees to his chest. With a choked sound, he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against himself. He couldn't even fucking be alone without screwing up a damn fire. Tears were welling in his eyes and he couldn't stop them. Being human was stupid—he was _stupid_. "Kami..."

Why? Why was he so impossibly weak and vulnerable? Everything was wrong like this—he _had_ to depend on his brother, he had no choices, no strength—nothing.

Inevitably, Inuyasha's tears spilled, wetting his haori sleeves. Soon, sobs were wracking his body and his breath grew ragged. And he couldn't stop it. The more he cried, the more he hated himself. Crying made him feel all the more weak. He was weak enough as a human damn it!

With a strangled noise, the hanyou jerked to his feet before staggering his way to a wall so he could feel his way to the entrance. Before long, he was out of the cave and stumbling through the snow, stubbing his feet on rocks as he blindly ventured.. Somewhere. He only needed some fresh air before Sesshomaru came back—he needed to calm down.

* * *

Well... This is kind of a cliff-hanger. Though certainly not as bad as the one we left you with last time. Sorry about skipping a week, by the way. Conspiring Word Addict lost Internet for an entire week! It was terrible. But it is back now. We just posted a new oneshot and now we shave posted this. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But oh...if you only knew what is in store for them in the near-ish future...

Comments, questions, and suggestions! :)

Ja ne.


End file.
